The Games of Mad Beast
by Fairylust
Summary: Kid is finally forced to notice a pink-haired peer of his exsist after an incident that land them in detention. He hears some rumors that lead him to go see her. It is after this he finds himself unable to tear himself away from her life. Things worsen after they become entangled in the Mad Beast Case. Things heat up and Kid is forced to find the truth or risk losing Crona forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Games of Mad Beast**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: This story contains/is AU, fighting, blood, gore, strong violence, swearing, and some other stuff. Some Explicit Lemons, maybe. Rated M for future chapters.**

**Pairings: KidxCrona, SteinxMarie, SoulxMaka, & a hint of SpiritxBlair**

* * *

Screaming and thrashing against her tormenters the young girl soon found that she wasn't a match against her three captors. Soon she was beating and banging, screaming loudly within the trunk that imprisoned her. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized there was no escape.

Then after what felt like several eternities of silence her world exploded and light filled her vision, blinding her while the feeling of air rushing against her face took her breath away. And then she felt nothing but pain as the sound of smashing glass and breaking bones echoed in her ears. And a sharp, stinging sensation was felt before her world faded out to darkness.

* * *

It was quite fascinating. Dissecting already dead animals as a young boy was one thing, later when he was older and began secretly killing them before the dissections was another thing, but as a young adult when he had sliced into his first human corpse the feeling was nothing he had ever felt before. It was almost like someone had finally lifted a huge weight from his shoulders.

The thoughts had run rampant in his head for years, ever since his fourteenth birthday, actually. But it was also an addiction. After disassembling and reassembling his first corpse without too much hesitation the young man wanted to do it again and again. It was the only thing that seemed to quell his endless boredom.

It was also the only thing that seemed to make him feel as other 'normal' people did. Each body brought to him seemed to reveal hidden feelings, as well. The most prominent seemed to either be that of anger or fear. Yet he almost always felt something close to excitement or joy when he cut into the body's flesh to find out its secrets.

* * *

She was numb. Her eyes were teary and her throat sore. White bandages covering the part of her face that had been harmed obscured half her face. The initial shock had sunk in and already passed. Now she was retreating from the world to avoid further injury. It was the only defense mechanism her body really knew anymore. The sounds of voices in the next room had her shaking in nervous apprehension. She already knew not to say anything. She knew better than to try doing anything about what happened. It was in the first four or so years of life that she had been taught what to-or rather what _not_-to say to others.

If she did there would be a severe consequence, but she was sure by then that if she said anything nobody would acknowledge it or give it a second thought. Nobody would care. She was just a stupid, little girl that nobody would believe. And if nobody cared, then why should she? Besides, she knew she would get in trouble and be punished if anyone else found out about her reality.

Shifting her body weight she exhaled sharply as a sudden sharp, intense pain caused her to give a quiet hiss. The uncovered eye began watering a little, she sniffled and was then greeted with the sight of three adults entering her place.

* * *

He didn't think it'd do any harm. It was just a few 'borrowed' coins. He liked to visit a certain store not far from his home whenever he had the time. It was a nice little music shop that always kept a large plastic jar of coins and dollar bills on the counter by the register. Borrowing the coins from said jar was quite easy. He just slipped over to where the store people kept their register while they weren't looking and helped himself to a few quarters, sometimes he borrowed a dollar bill or two. It wasn't really a big deal. Everyone borrowed things every now and again. He'd just pay them back later when he came to buy something, or that's what he told himself anyway.

* * *

Curious, she looked around with large confused eyes. She had no idea why everyone was so upset. All she could gather was that her father was yelling a lot and her mother refused to leave her side for some reason, but she had no idea why. It was just a few moments ago she was scribbling drawings and talking about school and how she made friends before all the hell broke loose. It was a few minutes after her father had gotten a call. She didn't know, or would realize, how awful things were until she was older and able to grasp at things better than she did then at the tender age of five.

* * *

Tapping his fingers impatiently against the tabletop he stared at the animal sitting on the floor. It was driving him crazy with all its self-cleaning. Licking and licking and licking away at its hind paw as though it were really _that _dirty. He despised that feline with all his heart, but could do nothing about it. It wasn't his cat, nor his father's, nor anyone he knew personally. All he knew was that if he done something to that animal he would surely be scolded. Eventually, he relocated to his room.

The safety of his peaceful, sterile, very neat and clean room didn't last too long because the stupid thing followed him and started to rub all over his stuff, ruining its cleanliness with black and white patched fur. He couldn't take it anymore! He tossed a book at it, frightening it off, and it was then he decided that madness was just something that the infuriating creature brought out of him, no matter how much self-control he displayed.

* * *

**Okay, so guess who is who here if you like. This will serve a purpose later in the story. Promise! The next chapter will be a timeskip ahead to the main events. Oh, and I'm so s****orry that this first chapter is so short and I may not be updating anytime soon. I'm gonna try to work on some old stuff first. Plz, be patient!**

**I'll try updating this in due time.**

**~With Love, Fairylust~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I wouln't be updating for a while, but I couldn't help myself! I went ahead and wrote up this chapter. I figured it should keep some readers satisfied until I get back to this. If not then I'll see what I can do for a chapter three. Until then, bye-bye!**

**~Fairylust~**

**10 Years Later...**

* * *

The school bell ringed signaling the end of the school day was nearing, students busily made their way to their final class of the day. It seemed particularly stressful, considering they would be off for a long break after that day, seeing as the school needed to make some serious renovations, so the students were informed earlier on in the year they'd be let out of school in the middle of fall until the end of winter. They didn't get away from school for free, however.

The teachers were each still tasked with assigning, and then mailing the students lessons to complete and mail back by the end of every two weeks. If mailing the schoolwork failed students were expected to return it personally. It seemed ridiculous, but nobody really seemed to care too much as long as they were able to get away from the school for the next couple of weeks.

Taking a seat in his desk, Kid glanced briefly to the seat next to his where there was usually a young, pink-haired girl with dark lavender eyes that kept glancing around nervously. He noticed she seemed more intent on 'secretly' looking at him in a way that was subtle, yet still fairly obvious to the person being secretly looked at. Kid wasn't quite sure he liked being stared at by that girl. She was a friend of a few friends of his, but it was like every time she turned her eyes to him, he could _feel _it and it made him feel a certain...sensation...some desire to do...something!

All he knew was that whatever sensation, or desire, he felt about her looking at him was definitely _not _felt in a good way. If he didn't know any better he'd assume that he wanted to yell at her, which was strange because she was such a frail, meek looking creature. She never did anything wrong to hurt other people, most likely had low self-confidence considering how silent and withdrawn she usually was. Kid never felt good about hurting the feelings of anyone that appeared so weak, especially girls, but she seemed to be the exception.

Something about her made him want to get up and verbally abuse her for staring. He reasoned it was her hair. It appeared to be cut in a fashion that was quite choppy, certainly uneven. And if there was one thing he despised it was such symmetrical imperfections of appearance. Kid tried to tell himself that appearances or symmetrical value wasn't important when looking at certain people, just as he was told to do by his new therapist that would probably follow the others and quit after a year of dealing with him. Without a doubt Kid felt that his OCD was usually the more powerful power over him.

And he noticed that his classmate who he was wondering on didn't show up until the clock on the far wall struck seven minutes past two. That meant she was exactly two full minutes late. The teacher told her this, and then told her to sit down, not particularly wanting an excuse. It was, in his mind, horrible to have shown up seven minutes past two, so he soothed himself by subtracting a digit from two minutes and adding one to seven to get his favorite number, eight.

Sitting with a small sigh she got out a notebook and started to scribble down some things the teacher had already wrote on the board in very neat cursive. By the time she caught up the class was reading from their textbooks. Unluckily, as she began to read her eyes drifted over to Kid, who felt her stare on him once more and had to suppress the urge to turn and openly give her a glare. "Do you need something?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Hmm?" This seemed to catch her by surprise. She turned her head to give him a meek stare. "Wh-what did y-you s-say?"

"You heard me."

"O-oh, umm, n-no."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I-I'm...umm...o-okay."

"Good, then could you please stop staring at me?"

"What are you-"

"I can see you staring at me. Would you please stop?"

"B-but...why...is it wrong?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then why should I stop?"

"Because it's getting on my nerves."

"Why?"

"Because," he huffed starting to lose his cool, as the girl gave him a blank stare like she were totally clueless to his discomfort, "I'm trying to do my work, but can practically _feel _you staring at me and it's somewhat disturbing, no it's _very _disturbing, so I think you should stop it. Especially after I've asked you in such a polite manner."

"Why?"

"Because," Kid spoke in a louder voice that was somewhat strained, earning a few stares from his peers. He decided to become as blunt as possible with the annoying girl. "You staring at me so intently creeps me out. I don't like it and want you to quit it. I'm sure you could be reading that book instead of looking at me. To be honest I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your eyes as far from my direction as possible."

"Oh," she blinked still speaking in a soft tone that was much quieter than Kid's voice, "b-but why d-does it b-bother you at all?"

That was it. He had tried to be reasonable, tried to be polite and blunt, but that girl was obviously as dumb and clueless as a bag of rocks. So he let his words hit her like...well...a bag of rocks.

"Because I don't like you!" The exclamation just came out without him meaning to be so loud. "You're ugly and I wish you would stop staring because you're starting to make me sick!" And he didn't think he had been loud enough for everyone to hear until he heard laughter and snickering from their peers, whom were all staring in his direction.

The pink-haired girl's face became flushed a profound color of red. She was humiliated at the outright bluntness and resentment displayed. Her eyes appeared rather hurt. Leaking beads of clear, shimmering tears moments after the cruel words fully sank in.

It was then, of course, the bell rang signaling they could leave but the teacher held him and the girl in for being so disruptive to their classmates, who really seemed more interested in Kid yelling at the pinkette than anything they'd read. And of course the teacher had to step from the room because she had to go outside to smoke.

Kid was left alone with the girl for the next remaining twenty minutes. She just sat in her desk, sniffling and hiccupping as she quietly sobbed and cried. Kid guessed it was from being embarrassed in front of the entire class, or most likely having gotten told she was unloved and ugly. Whatever the reason he was glad when two of his friends, Maka and Soul, shown up.

"Hey," Soul greeted as he sauntered into the room, "what are you guys doing locked up in here?" He stood in front of Kid while Maka went over to comfort and speak with the crying pinkette.

"We were being disruptive during a rather loud discussion we had." Having heard this Maka glared over to him, only to go back to comforting the girl. Kid noticed that she was gently rubbing her back in a comforting fashion, hand moving in small circles, seeming to also massage the pinkette's tensed muscles. "She was staring at me and I asked her to stop, but she wouldn't and the loud discussion I mentioned earlier ensued."

"Oh? It must've been one uncool discussion you guys had if it has Crona so upset."

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah. How the hell don't you know that? You've had like three classes with her all year."

_What?_ "I-I have?" He was stunned. _I never noticed that._ Was Crona some sort of stalker? He hoped not. "I never took the slightest notice. Is she always so...so...so..."

"Quiet? Yeah, pretty much. She only really ever really says anything to Maka."

Kid looked over to where Crona sat to see Maka sitting in the desk beside her, trying to calm her down and keep her from crying much more. At last the time came when the teacher returned and dismissed them. It was then Crona bolted from the room in a red-faced, teary-eyed mess. Kid sighed as Maka and Soul stared at him as a combination of confused, worried, angry, maybe even uncertain emotions flashed through their eyes.

They quickly avoided eye contact with Kid as they headed out and down the hall side-by-side with Kid in the middle and Maka on right side, while Soul walked by him on his left. "So, what did you say to get Crona so upset?" Soul asked, red eyes showing nothing but a mild curiosity surrounded by immense boredom. "Did you mention her asymmetrical hair or the fact she should stand straight more, or what?"

"Shut up, Soul." Maka sighed, clearly annoyed. She then glared at Kid. "Whatever you said you better apologize to her for it. She's a very sensitive person, Kid. You can't be too harsh or critical with her. Besides, she was just starting to come out of her shell and it'd be dumb if that progress got messed up because you shouted at her."

"She was staring at me." Kid stated bluntly. "I asked her to stop and she wouldn't. It upset me and I lost my temper with her. I won't apologize, seeing as it is her entire fault."

"That sounds so immature it's not funny." Maka sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head at his words. "Damn, Kid, Crona probably just liked you. She was probably just too scared to tell, or really show you in any other way. I mean, the first time we met it was because she attacked Soul and was forced to apologize afterwards by Miss. Marie."

"Maka!"

"_She _attacked _you_?"

Maka laughed nodding to Kid, who seemed rather dubious. "I had to pull her off and even after that he had a bad gash across his torso, as well as a mild concussion."

"You were beat up by _her_? Seriously?"

"She even bruised him up real bad." Maka was beaming now, slightly laughing at the memory. "He had this weird triangle shaped bruise on his back for the next week and we still don't know how that happened! Soul actually thought it meant he was going to die."

"Maka! Shut up!"

"Oh, Soul, you know it's true!" She giggled with a bright smile. "She might not look it or even act like it, but Crona can actually put up a pretty good fight. She almost killed me when I got her off Soul. It took Professor Stein, Miss. Marie, Sid, and Papa intervening to make her stop freaking out."

"What caused her to be so upset?"

"Well, seeing as you apparently haven't heard any of the stupid rumors some people have going around I'll tell you, but you better keep your facts straight, okay?"

"You have my word."

"Okay, well, you see, when she was with her mother-her birth mother-she never got much attention, except from her mother's boyfriends. I guess being ignored by her my mom messed her up a little, especially when strangers she only knew for a short time seemed to care more for her. But after a while she was orphaned. She never really learned how to handle people well. So when she was faced with Soul she got really scared and thought Soul was going to hurt her because he came off as being threatening, so she attacked him in defense. Everything was straightened out afterwards, though."

"So," Kid said slowly as he thought it over silently in the back of his head, "she's just bad at social interaction?"

"That's right. It probably doesn't help that she lives with Professor Stein. It's like he tries to keep her away from people as much as humanly possible."

"And by people she means guys." Soul added with a scowl, "I kinda think Marie doesn't mind, but Stein is a total psycho about it."

"She lives with Stein _and _Marie?"

"Man," Soul sighed in frustration, "you seriously know nothing about this girl."

"Miss. Marie was her foster parent," Maka explained, "but she got attached to her while they were together and thought about adopting, but Marie wasn't too sure about it. And after a while she started dating Professor Stein. They both got attached while watching over Crona, so they decided to adopt her together and she's been living with both of them for the past three or so years. I think Professor Stein is a little overprotective, but it's nice that he cares about her."

"Please," Soul scoffed, "it's like they're some sort of a couple or something."

"Don't over exaggerate." Maka scowled with an annoyed scowl. "They're just close."

"Yeah right." Soul scoffed. He frowned, giving Maka a glance as he stared past Kid to look at her in a stern manner. "They are _way _too close if you ask me. I mean, if I didn't know any better I would think they had some sort of freaky, secret relationship going on."

Kid stared at Soul for a moment and was disgusted when he realized that the albino was serious. "That would be classified as pedophilia." he said. Being a police chief/principal's son he knew a lot about such things. "I think someone would have noticed signs by now...though...I don't doubt it'd go undetected for a few years. Especially with how undetectable Crona seems to be."

"Yeah, I hear that Stein goes to town on her every day. It's really-"

"Stop it! Just stop it, both of you! Professor Stein has been a good father to her and she's most likely just filling the role of being his daughter. No good dad wants his 'little girl' around boys. So it's natural he would try to make himself the only guy in her life. Papa tried it once before he and Mama got divorced, but it didn't work out seeing as we have our own lifestyle choices."

"He also got you some skimpy lingerie for your birthday."

"Shut up Soul!" Maka snapped. Her face was flushing a deep red at the memory. "It was Blair's fault, anyway. He told me that he gave her money to get me a gift, which makes it mostly his fault but, my problems aside, I think you shouldn't talk about Crona and Professor Stein like you do. It's just rumors, anyway."

"Yeah, Maka, but it's freakin weird how intense Stein gets when she's around guys! And the fact they hang out in a basement together screams molestation all on its own. You and Marie are pretty naive. I mean, seriously, what _guy _hangs around with his _adoptive _daughter in a _basement _all alone for several _hours _at a time?" He made sure to put emphasis on the four words he felt were the most important to mention.

_Hours?_ Kid thought with a bit of unease knotting his stomach. Soul did have valid points, but so did Maka. His curiosity was peaked, supposing that maybe Maka had some idea about it. "What do they do down in a basement, of all places, for hours?"

"See! Even Kid thinks my reasoning is justified."

Ignoring Soul, Maka sighed wishing she knew the answer to that question. "I have no idea." She admitted to Kid with a small frown. "I tried to go down there once while Miss. Marie wasn't home, but as soon as I opened the door Professor Stein was there and I was too freaked out to do anything other than apologize. Whatever it is, though, must be pretty important to them because neither of them would tell me much, nor would they let me go see. Apparently not even Miss. Marie knows about what goes on down there."

"Wha-"

"Molestation!" Soul insisted with a teasing smirk and accidentally cutting Kid off in the process. "That's the only logical explanation and you both know it!"

"Dammit, Soul, if you say that or insinuate it one more time!" Maka warned angrily. "You know I hate thinking about things like that, especially when it concerns someone as kind and sweet as Crona."

"Yeah, whatever, but you know I'm right though."

"Shut up." Maka muttered. "What were you saying, Kid?"

"What does Crona have to say about it?" Kid asked, worry starting to slightly slip into the cracks of his mind. Was Crona being hurt behind her guardian's back? How was it that such an activity could go on without raising questions that led to answers? It just didn't make sense to Kid. Guilt began to form behind the concern, causing him to wonder on whether or not he was really a good judge of character. "Haven't you asked _her_? What did she say?"

"Nothing. I _did _ask, but Crona is especially tight-lipped about it. She just said that it makes her happy, so I figured that's good enough of an answer for me. At least it let me know she wasn't being hurt, or molested, or anything." She tried to force on a weak smile, only to fail miserably and merely grimace. "I mean, I could tell she wasn't lying, so you know whatever it is can't be that bad."

There was a brief silence when Soul broke it with a most inappropriate comment, "I really don't think she looks good enough to be molested. I mean, she's curvy and stuff, but she doesn't have much of a chest." Maka then took a large book and savagely began bashing Soul in the head with it, screeching at how he was insensitive and had been warned beforehand when he started to plead with her to stop.

Meanwhile, Kid walked on ahead deep in thought and ignoring the cries for mercy that echoed behind him. Was Crona being hurt? If so he felt that maybe he should tell someone, but he couldn't just speculate. And now that he realized she was just trying to show that she liked him, he felt a bit guilty for shouting at her and humiliating her in front of their entire class. Who knows how horribly she would get teased?

She may not have been a symmetrical, or perfectly beautiful girl, but she was still a girl, a human being, and deserved an apology. The fact she was shy due to neglect added to his guilt. It wasn't her fault she was introverted. It was just how she'd learned to live.

He decided that it would be best to apologize.

* * *

**Made it through?**

**If so: 8D Great! XD**

**If not: Sorry... -;**

**Were any of the characters ooc? I thought so, but whatever. This is an AU differences are bound to occur, right? I dunno about you but I wrote this and felt bad for some of these peeps, especialy since I know...well...you'll find out later! Tee-hee! Hmm, Kid's in a real bind, huh? Well, let's hope he makes things right in the next chapter. Until then, I wish you all adeu!**

**~Luff, Fairylust~**

**x)**

**P.S. I finally fixed that annoying math problem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For being so wonderful and waiting so patiently I've decided to reward you loyal readers with a new update on this story, as well as an update on another Soul Eater fic I've been working on. Read to your heart's content.**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

Crona walked into the front door to her home, none too surprised when she found a note left by Marie stuck onto the fridge explaining that she would be working late at school but that there were leftovers. Crona then found a second note behind the first.

It was from Stein, saying he left her some money to order food to be delivered so she wouldn't have to stomach the cold tofu and what was left of the browning salad and burnt rice.

Sighing Crona got a cup of water and downed it slowly, trying to collect her nerves. Afterwards, she took a warm shower and put on her nightgown Marie bought her. Stein didn't like it, especially when she wore it over to Maka's home. Crona figured it was because he was paranoid about Maka's boyfriend, Soul, or Soul's friend Black*Star seeing her in it and acting improper towards her. Crona understood that well enough.

Heading back downstairs she tried finding something to eat, only to be caught off guard by a monotone voice that noticed her shaky, jittery movements and heard her quiet sniffles. "Are you okay?" She jumped slightly, giving a squeak of terror as she turned to see Professor Stein standing casually behind her. "I-I didn't know you were here." She muttered, smiling weakly at him. "You scared me."

"Yeah," Stein replied quietly seeming to be a little wary. His dislike for her outfit was apparent enough making Crona blush a little as she looked down at her feet.

"I got here and when I found out you weren't anywhere to be found I supposed you wouldn't be here until Marie got back. I thought she kept you at the school with her or sent you over to Maka's place until she got off work."

"Oh," Crona blinked, "no, I'm sorry for any misunderstandings. I was just a little late getting home."

"Where were you?" He demanded, taking on a sudden intensity that slightly frightened Crona, but at the same time she was used to it. "It's not like you to be late. Do you even know _how _late you are?"

"Umm...n-no…thirty minutes...maybe?" She sputtered unsure if she should be answering so quickly or not. "I g-got detention."

"What for?"

"I was late to class again and…and..." her lower lip quivered as she recalled how angry Kid was with her. She liked him so much, but he hated her and it really hurt her feelings, causing tears to build up in her eyes. Crona sniffled, covering her eyes with her hands so that Stein wouldn't see her crying. He always seemed uncomfortable around crying females. "And I made a boy yell at me. I-it was horrible."

"I can only imagine." He said softly. "Tell me something, Crona, how did you accomplish making someone yell at you?"

"I-I...um...stared at him an-and h-he didn't l-like it."

"That'll make someone mad." Stein agreed. "Hmm...so, what do you think about them now?"

"You were right. B-boys are c-cruel an-and thoughtless an-and disgusting! I-I ha-hate the-them."

"Shh, shh, I know." He said rubbing her back soothingly, as Maka had done earlier. Crona sniffled quietly. Her face flushed a dark shade of pink as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders in a half hug. "You should release some of your frustrations." Stein said feeling how tense she was against him. "Come on, but you'd best not tell Marie, or we'll both be in trouble."

Smiling weakly Crona knew he was only half serious. She recalled how he'd say that to her years before when he'd started letting her in on what he did down there while he was alone. She followed after him, somewhat nervous yet fairly excited as she began to descend the wooden stairs that seemed to twist and spiral down to the dreary dimness of the basement that was filled by tables and shelves, even a wall that had animal cages next to a metal table located next to a sink.

Crona recalled when she was little and Stein had sometimes sat her on the table so she could see what he saw without having to strain herself or stand on her tiptoes. Other times he just held her up, or let her stand on a chair.

"I already got two new specimens. You can decide which one we look at first."

"Okay," she looked at the cages that were against the wall. Only one held an animal. It was a white rabbit that lay, wheezing with his sides heaving. She felt sorry for it. Stein immediately recognized her sympathy for it. She then turned to look at a good sized copper colored cage he uncovered, sitting it on the metal table for her to look at. "I think we should look at the rabbit. It looks horrible."

"Hmm, good choice." He said without emotion, bringing a syringe from his lab coat and taking a vial from the top of a shelf that was located against the far wall across from the table their specimen would eventually be laid upon. "I think it'll be a challenge for you."

"From the wheezing...I'd guess...some sort of respiratory disease?"

"Good guess, but I doubt it." He said, moving over to the girl and handing her the syringe. "You know how to do it without getting hurt, right?"

"I-I think so."

Crona opened the cage and gingerly petted the rabbit's white fur. She held it down gently, yet firmly with one hand and pricked it with the syringe in the back of its neck. It struggled weakly as the pinkette began injecting it with the medication that would send it off into a peaceful, though fatal slumber. Crona was glad it didn't put up a fight like some other animals did.

Once when she was a few years younger and tried to inject a dog with the medicine. Stein was against it but she had managed to sneak the syringe away from him. Already knowing how to open the cages she opened it, supposing it was going to be easy because Stein always did it without any problems.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been prepared for the dog to attack. As soon as the cage was open it had leapt out on top of her, growling and barking like mad. She was horribly surprised when it bit into her arm causing her to scream and cry. It had continued to claw and bite at her mercilessly. The animal probably would have gone on to kill her if Stein weren't there to stop it from doing further damage.

However, getting hurt wasn't the worst part, though. The worst part didn't come until Stein had grabbed the animal by its throat and began beating it to death. She'd had nightmares for days afterward about how the man had lifted the animal, as though it were nothing and slammed it against the cages, the wall, and the floor, kicking and beating it until the shrill, yelping noises faded into nothingness. They later found it had died of severe internal damage to its bones and major organs, which was of no surprise and added to her horror.

Crona still felt a bit guilty thinking of how upset Stein had become and how much Marie had freaked out when she saw how she was covered in blood and had various wounds covering her frail, little body. Luckily, Stein was a quick thinker and made up some story about how a stray dog had jumped her, which wasn't really much of a lie. The only real lie was that it had occurred outside of their home and that instead of trying to kill it she had tried to pet it. At any rate she'd learned why not to do something without Stein's permission, as well as to not pet strays from a long talk Marie had with her.

"Th-that was g-good, ri-right?"

"Yes, Crona, that was very well done. It should be gone in the next five to ten minutes, so we might as well get started on this other one."

Staring at the cage she felt a little uncertain. "D-do we have to?" She wondered nervously out loud. She really didn't want to hurt the plump, gray dove-like bird. It cooed softly oblivious to the fact it was to be killed and torn open, and then taken apart like some toy. Crona felt bad for being partly responsible for its fate.

"Why not?" Stein said, taking the cage and sitting it on their 'inspection' table. He then pulled a cart that had a covered top over to the table. "It'll just take one pop to the head with the hammer and we'll be able to get started on it."

"Right." Crona muttered. Her voice was clearly uncertain and sad; grabbing hold of her upper arm, nails digging into her skin beneath her clothing she gave a small, inaudible sigh. Sad eyes stared at the bird, trapped in its cage and ready to be done away with. She knew what that was like. Pity and sympathy were a combination in her sad, thoughtful eyes. And Stein was irked to notice that. "What's wrong, now?" He sighed, somewhat annoyed at her. He knew what was wrong, though.

She was sad the bird would have to die. Crona felt empathetic towards their specimens, she certainly wasn't like him in that respect. Stein could care less whether the animals felt pain or not, as long as he could cut into them and find out all their secrets he was perfectly content. Crona, however, worried over them and felt compassion for them and all the other things Stein knew he was incapable of feeling. She was an angel of mercy, so to speak. It wasn't often she asked to release one of the animals, it was actually quite rare, but whenever she did ask he was usually unwilling to argue and risk making her too upset.

The first time it happened he was unprepared and merely had a threatening appearance to aid him in getting her to change her mind. Now, however, he knew that simple persuasion would, or at least _should_, be enough to convince Crona to not release the bird.

"You want to let it go." He stated without emotion. "It's not a good idea, Crona."

"It'll die having lived its entire life in a cage."

"It'll die, irregardless. Look, if it doesn't starve to death, get shot by a hunter, die of disease, then it'll surely die at the talons of some predator. This is a much better alternative. It's death will be quick and painless."

Crona didn't look convinced.

"If you won't help me, then you're more than welcomed to go to your room."

Afraid he'd be cross with her for the rest of the evening Crona shook her head and moved closer to where the cage sat. "I'll help." Crona mumbled in a rather unwilling manner. "Though I would rather look at the rat." This sounded true enough. She took the cage and sat it back where it had been on the metal table by the sink, and then took the plastic container that held the large rat, which gave a menacing hiss at her that was ignored.

Stein gave a sigh, knowing she was now a little angry with him. He hated it when she became mad at him. It was fine if she was mad at Marie or anyone else, but when Crona was upset at him he felt rather...odd. He usually felt nothing when upsetting someone but for some reason Marie and Crona could get to him like no one else did.

The only thing that really made Stein not worry so much was the fact that the pinkette seemed to get over things pretty quickly, unlike Marie. It seemed especially true if someone else wronged her, so Stein figured he was lucky that some punk kid had yelled at the pinkette while they were in school or else she'd probably be angry at him instead.

Besides, he hated the idea of some boy being kind to Crona. He had no clue why he felt like he did. His friend, Spirit, claimed it was because Crona was his offspring, which was utterly ridiculous because they weren't even related. The only logical thing Spirit really said was that he wished to protect her from being taken advantage of by some hormonal teenage boy. It made enough sense.

Spirit was very protective when it came to his daughter and her boyfriend. Stein guessed it was because Maka was a girl and having taken advantage of numerous girls in his youth Spirit wished to avoid letting someone like him hurt his daughter.

Other people aside, Stein supposed it was bad enough Crona had two boys as supposed 'friends'. Stein had no clue whatsoever how he'd handle her finally dating.

The idea wasn't as delightful for him as it was for Marie, who expected Crona to have more luck than she had, which just got under Stein's skin because he knew that hinted to doing more than just making out. And as far as he was concerned the pinkette could live the next ten to twenty years without experiencing the romantic side of sex and it wouldn't hurt her to keep her uterus vacant, so Stein perceived that Crona being alone wouldn't be so bad. Marie was alone for a while before they got together and she was one of the (if not the only) most wonderful people Stein knew.

"Maybe you shouldn't do this today." He said with a blank stare. "You're too upset. The cut will be jagged and messy and you'll most likely damage vital organs before removing them."

"N-no, I'll be fine."

"Don't pretend to be so stubborn." He said, ignoring her insolent attitude, giving a sigh as he started to think she'd hurt herself if she continued messing with the rat, that or she'd ruin it before he could cut into it. He knew he had no choice but to hand her the victory she desired in their argument. Sighing he gave it to her.

"Fine, Crona, you win. I won't kill the damn bird, now would you please just get out of here before you ruin something, or get hurt. And if you ruin things, Crona, you know I'll have to punish you."

She cringed at the promise of punishment, but was saddened further as she realized he had absolutely no faith in her at the moment. He expected her to screw things up. "I thought you trusted me, Professor Stein." Crona mumbled, noticing how he rolled his eyes at hearing the title he was almost always called.

Crona knew he probably expected to be called something different but she wasn't willing to pretend he was her father, just like she wasn't willing to pretend Marie was her mother. She remembered her mother and knew Marie was the exact opposite.

"I know what I'm doing." She mumbled.

He could tell she was just trying to win the argument. She feared angering or upsetting him and didn't want to disobey, but being a teenager she showed some rebellion. Stein knew she didn't want to cause trouble but he also knew that if he didn't get her out of there she'd most likely screw something up.

"I know that. I'm the one who's been teaching you how to do this since you were a child. And just like back then, you are still my student and I say you should take a break before something bad happens. You're much too flustered to work down here, so you need to go back upstairs and wait for Marie. Maybe the two of you can talk things out?"

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I do," Stein replied, moving to her side and gingerly taking hold of the girl's hand. He led her over to the stairs giving her a firm nudge to start walking up them but she refused standing at the bottom step with weak willed reluctance, "but that rat has rabies and if you get scratched or bitten then I'll have to deal with Marie yelling at me for the rest of the evening. Plus, we'd have to pay a hefty hospital bill for you to get multiple shots that will most likely be _very _painful."

"I'll be careful." Crona promised quietly despite the emphasis she heard in his tone. "You said so yourself earlier, this will help me calm down."

"I also said you are much too upset to work with me on this right now. Look, Crona, just go upstairs and think things over. I promise you can help me with the rabbit, but I don't want you anywhere near this rat. I wouldn't be able to explain things fully to Marie if you got hurt."

Luckily, the sound of knocking from the upstairs front door gave Stein another way to convince Crona to go upstairs. He brightened a bit realizing this, much to Crona's displeasure because she knew he just wanted to get rid of her so that they wouldn't have to continue the argument.

"That might be Marie," he said, "you should go see if she's locked herself out again; or maybe it'll be your friend, Maka, you still like her, right?"

Giving a weak smile she nodded and headed upstairs to check the front door supposing that if it were Maka they could have fun in their own way.

It had been weeks since Maka had last came over to her home. The blonde seemed more comfortable when they went over to her own home, but Stein and Marie didn't like Crona being away for too long, which was understandable considering she had a very bad sense of direction in the dark and her and Maka usually visited until late in the afternoon.

She made sure to close the basement door behind her so nobody thought to go down and see what Professor Stein was doing to that rat.

Crona knew Miss. Marie would probably get very upset if she found out the truth. It might end her and Stein's relationship if she found out about it and Crona wasn't sure if she could deal with that. When she was younger Crona was always scared that Miss. Marie would find out about what she and Stein did, and then Marie would decide that she didn't want Crona anymore.

Presently, the pinkette supposed Marie would be quite upset but she didn't think that her blonde guardian would throw her back to the foster system.

She'd most likely just force Stein to get rid of everything and make Crona stay away from him for a while. And if someone outside the house found out she suspected that they'd report it to the police, and then she'd be forced out of Marie and Stein's care.

Either way, Crona didn't want anyone, especially Miss. Marie to find out about what went on down in the basement. Professor Stein already explained that what happened was considered taboo by mostly everyone else outside their home, so she'd do best to not mention it. She left the kitchen after making sure everything was as it should be and rushed to the door, hearing three more loud raps at the door.

* * *

**Sorry to end it here, but I'll have the rest of this month to write up more for this story, seeing as I'll be losing internet soon. I apologize but promise a good chapter or two will posted when I return. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry for my long absence. To make it up to you loyal readers I'm gonna give you a big whopping update today! And I'll post the next update sometime tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy this update!**

**Btw, an anonymous reviwer mentioned a distracting typo in chapter 2, which I sincerely apologize for. I'm sorry it distracted you. ****And I am also sorry for any oocness, types, or whatevs occur in this chapter, but I can promise you all at I worked hard on this chap.**

**Plz r&r because I would like some feedback/thoughts on this fic/ideas for a future chapter.**

**Thnx!**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

Crona was quite surprised to see Kid standing there, so surprise that she slammed the door in his face, leaning back against it as she then blushed in humiliation. There was then a sudden loud knock. She jumped, giving a loud squeak as she inhaled a shaky deep breath to calm herself so she could deal with the situation one step at a time.

She opened the door slightly, peeking out to stare at Kid, who appeared rather unhappy at having had the door slammed in his face so rudely, though there did seem to be some sympathy vaguely showing through his eyes.

"Wha-what d-do y-you want?" She asked, sniffling. Kid looked away seeming nervous about speaking to her, adding to Crona's confusion. "Wh-why are you h-here?"

"I...I want to speak with you...about what happened."

"Why?"

"Because it was wrong of me to embarrass you like I did. It was wrong of me to insult you and hurt your feelings."

"It was?" Crona's eyes widened at this. She opened the door some more, looking over her shoulder for a moment knowing that if Stein saw her doing so for Kid she'd get in a lot of trouble. Seeing that he wasn't any where in sight Crona began edging her way out the door a little more. "D-do you re-really mean th-that?"

Once she was in Kid's full view she noticed how his eyes widened and drifted down slightly away from her face, causing her own blush to deepen as she realized what he was staring at. Kid blushed at seeing her, not expecting her to be wearing such a revealing outfit. Her nightgown was a gothic color of dark purple with black and silver flowers decorating it. It stopped mid thigh and was also a little tight fitting, hugging her thin waist and showing off her natural lean, curvy figure.

What was worse, Kid felt himself unable to resist staring at her and he was most certain she was aware of it from how she also blushed. While he stared he realized that contrary to what Soul had said earlier it was clear that Crona _did _'have a chest', though her breasts were somewhat small Kid was still pleasantly surprised. Not that he would mention it to the albino boy later.

"O-of course." He sputtered in slight embarrassment. Kid took a small step back, forcing himself to stop looking at the girl's body. He made eye contact with the seemingly apprehensive girl, appearing quite sincere. "It w-was very wr-wrong of me an-and I wish to...to...umm...apologize."

"Apologize? Why? I-it was m-my f-fault you got in tr-trouble. I-it was my fa-fault y-you sh-shouted at m-me."

"No," Kid argued with a more collected tone, "it wasn't _your _fault. It was _my _entire fault. And because of some things I have recently learned from a reliable source I-I am...uh...I am very...concerned for you, Crona." He tried to take a calming breath, collecting his nerves so he could finish what he was trying to say. "If you let me in I promise I'll explain everything."

"O-okay." She said turning a brighter tinge of pink. She was a little wary, but trusted Kid because Maka made out like he was a really good person and since when was Maka a bad judge of character? "You can come in...I guess..."

He stepped in, but hesitated once she'd closed the door. He didn't appear too certain of what to do. Why was he so tense and rigid? He appeared to be slightly paler than he was before. Crona didn't understand. He was the one who wanted to come inside so why was he acting like he was so upset?

"Is there...anyone...here?" Kid finally asked. He was rather uneasy asking not wanting to sound like some pervert that just had to be alone with her. It was vaguely obvious she was already slightly frightened of him, not that he blamed her seeing as he had stared at her and then asked to be let into her home. He quickly added after the first sentence, "Other than yourself, I mean?"

Kid honestly didn't expect Crona to answer, at least not honestly. So it was a huge surprise when she did give a rather sincere answer appearing none too uneasy about it, "Umm...Professor Stein...he's in the basement, though." Crona paused, as though trying to remember something then she continued, "Miss. Marie is working late after school hours and won't be back until later this evening. So, we're basically all alone right now. Do you have to know for some reason?"

"No," he calmly replied, "no reason."

"Okay." She said with a sigh, heading for the stairs. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Upstairs. You said you wanted to talk, so we can talk upstairs."

He didn't argue or resist, merely followed after her and hesitated slightly to glance over his shoulder every few steps. Kid wondered if this was some sort elaborate trap meant to ensnare and destroy him. If Stein was really as protective as Soul and Maka had made out then was Crona using that to get revenge for what had happened earlier? It seemed like it was possible in his mind when he thought it over.

He was most certain that, which was most likely the case when Crona invited him into her room. Kid followed, of course, but was even more certain she wanted him dead when she motioned for him to join her on the bed and told him to close the door.

He became most certain about his theory when she stretched her arms out above her head, causing her chest to push out and her outfit to ride up exposing more of her thighs, so much more that Kid knew without a doubt she was wearing small, black panties that were decorated by little, white skulls. He gasped, covering his nose and mouth with both hands. It was just in case he had a 'Soul moment' and started to bleed from his nose and salivate from the corner of his mouth, which would be most embarrassing considering the circumstances and Crona's apparent ignorance of who/what she was dealing with.

Kid stood awkwardly near the door, which he left partly open.

The pinkette stared at him seeming quite puzzled at his actions. "Are you okay?" She asked with a blank expression. "Why is your face so red?" He was sure his face darkened at that observation.

Kid composed himself as quickly as he possibly could without seeming like some sort of perverted freak. He wasn't entirely sure about joining Crona on her bed because of how her outfit tempted him to do more than just stare at her. The worst part though was that the pinkette was totally oblivious to all of it, apparently seeing no harm in any of it, which led Kid to silently question her knowledge of social interaction. He already knew she was lacking on certain aspects, but was anyone really as oblivious as Crona made out about the situation?

"Why are you just standing there?" She asked once more after a minute or two of utter silence. "You can sit on my bed with me. It's okay."

"N-no, Crona, I d-don't think it is."

"Why not? Maka does when she comes over."

"Y-yes," Kid sputtered uneasily as he dared to take a step towards her, "b-but Maka is a girl, Crona. And I'm m-most certainly _not _a girl." Pausing he took a deep breath before continuing. "Don't you think asking a boy to sit on your bed is a little odd, especially when you're dressed so...so...provocatively?"

She looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "Maybe if it were Maka's boyfriend, or his blue-haired friend, but I trust you."

"You...trust me? How can you say that when you barely know me?"

"But you're Maka's friend and Maka wouldn't be friends with bad people, besides she says wonderful things about you almost all the time, so...I trust you."

"Oh, I see." He took another step forwards, still uneasy about getting too close. It was almost like she was a fire and he was trying to be careful to avoid getting burned as he got closer to it. "An-and do you take Maka's word on everything?"

"Why wouldn't I? She's really smart, nice, and social; and she's kind; and...pretty...everything I'm not, so why wouldn't I trust Maka?"

"Look, Crona, I'm just here to apologize and ask a few questions, so could we please not get into such envious thoughts?"

"I'm not envious, just a little sad that Maka is so wonderful."

"You are sad because she is a wonderful person?" He spoke slowly as he finally sat on the edge of her bed, keeping eye contact as he talked with her and trying to understand her reasoning. "Why does it make you sad, Crona?"

"Because she makes a lot of friends." Crona explained. "And because of that Maka doesn't have time for all of her friends, so logically she has to forget about some of her friends and one of those friends have to be me since I'm not that good of a person. Not like you."

Kid wanted to laugh at that. He was fighting the urge to take advantage of the situation and molest the charming pinkette, yet she was saying that _he _was a good person? That seemed most laughable. He kept space between them as he extended a hand and patted her head gently, unwilling to risk touching anywhere else for the moment. He withdrew his hand, giving her a soft smile. "You don't have to worry, Crona." Kid said. "Maka cares about you too much to forget you. I actually believe she is quite concerned for you."

"Concerned? Oh, that's right. You said that _you _were concerned, but you must've really meant that _Maka _was concerned and sent you to speak with me. Right?"

"No, no, of course not!" He exclaimed, somewhat offended she would think he had to be forced to come see her, but then again he sort of understood what she meant. He didn't give a friendly first impression after all. "Like I said before I came here to apologize and talk with you. I'm here of my own free will."

"Alright. That's good."

"So...I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, for insulting you as I did. It was most inappropriate. An-and…I was quite wrong...about everything I had said."

"It's okay." Crona replied softly. She turned her head away to the side in a moment of embarrassment, unable to keep eye contact. Kid's eyes stared at her pale neck noticing it was pallid, unmarked, and appeared rather perfect. He could imagine sucking and nipping at her throat, causing her beautiful blush to appear in a darker shade...

_No, no, keep it together!_ He shouted at himself.

Kid then quickly shook those thoughts away, forcing himself to concentrate on her words and eyes, as she turned to meet his gaze again. "I'm used to it." she continued. "Before class I had someone act inappropriately towards me. But...it's okay." She nodded to herself, seeming to silently agree with what she had said, and so she repeated what was previously said. "It's okay."

"Someone acted inappropriately towards you?" Kid had his full attention focused on these words and his eyes focused on Crona's sad face. He found his eyes narrowing, as a scowl replaced the mere frown he had previously; and concern entered his voice. "Was that why you were late to class?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"It probably happened five minutes after our last class. I was leaving the bathroom when he cornered me against some lockers and…er...well...he said he was going to do things to me later. I got scared and tried to get away, but he was really strong. He made me be still. And he touched me," she said squirming a bit where she sat uncomfortable at the memory. Staring down at her lap sheepishly she gave Kid a good idea where she had been touched. It caused disgust to brew up inside of his stomach. "He said I shouldn't tell anyone unless I wanted to be watched all the time."

Kid sat in grim silence, wishing he could have been there to protect the poor pinkette from the perverted son of a bitch that had scared and violated her. "Crona..." He wasn't sure of what to say, being caught between wanting to comfort her and promising to kill the pervert that had touched her. It wasn't until she spoke up again that he was brought from his torn thoughts.

"I don't know if I should have told you." She confessed. "Your father—as does Maka's father—both know Professor Stein personally. If he found out then he would get angry and I don't know what he'd do. He's already opposed to me going to Maka's house because Soul hangs around her a lot. Miss. Marie says it's also because of Maka's father, Mr. Albarn."

Kid knew the ash blonde girl's father, Spirit, was a player and seemed to always be involved with one woman or another. Kid didn't care much for the man, himself, thinking he was an idiot for the most part. That and then there was the fact he drank and left Maka alone a lot of the time when he wasn't annoying her with his uncontrolled doting.

Not that Maka minded being left alone much, actually seeming to truly detest him at times. Then Kid thought of what Stein possibly thought of the redhead. None of it seemed appropriate to mention to someone like Crona. "Did Stein specify, himself, why he didn't want you to be around Maka while Spirit is home?" Kid asked hoping to satisfy his curiosity.

"Yes. I asked him the other day. Professor Stein said that Maka's dad is the male equivalent to a female whore. He said that Maka's dad would probably try to take advantage of me because of my childlike innocence. And he said that Maka's dad is a drunk and would possibly be a very bad influence. He told me to take my pick of what sounded the worst, but it all sounds bad to me."

Kid smiled at hearing all this, finding it somewhat humorous. "I see. Well, Stein is right." He agreed resisting the laughter that was hiding just beneath the surface of his serious mask. "You should trust him about that. Spirit is his closest friend, after all. Who would know him better?" He grinned and silently promised himself to tell _his _closest friends about this later.

Crona nodded, and then gave a sigh as she got back to their original conversation, "Anyway, my point is that Professor Stein doesn't like me being around boys, or males in general, and if he knew someone was stalking me then he would-"

"Wait," Kid interjected suddenly losing his grin and good mood, "this person has been stalking you?"

"I guess. He follows me around school and once followed me half way to Maka's house. He doesn't really follow if someone is with me, so he never really follows me here seeing as I'm usually with someone."

That last statement caused Kid to realize that Crona had walked home alone that day. What if that guy knew where she lived now because of _him_? What if the creep was planning to attack her at some point when she was home alone? Kid could tell she didn't realize she could be in danger, so he took it upon himself to ask, just to be safe and make sure she understood the danger involved. "What about today?" He immediately inquired. "Did he follow you today?"

"No." She replied calmly. "I sort of just ran home today. And he usually starts following me after school is over, but I stayed late so he probably just went home or something."

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"No, I-"

"Don't you realize how serious this is, Crona? This guy could be planning on doing worse than what he already has! Why haven't you told anybody?"

"Because I knew everyone would react like this!" Crona blurted out. Her face flushed and she seemed to cringe at her own loud tone. She spoke in a quieter tone then. "Because everyone would react like you did. I don't want people to worry so much. It's no big deal. But if Miss. Marie and Professor Stein found out they would make it a _very _big deal. And everyone gives me more than enough attention as it is. I don't think I could deal with getting any more attention."

"Crona, this is very serious. If you're aware you're being stalked, then the same person touches and threatens you, then you should take it as a clear sign to report the person to someone. No matter what."

"I told you didn't I?" Crona muttered, and then looked up at him with realization dawning in her sad looking eyes. "Oh, but you probably want to tell your dad. Please, Kid, oh please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to get into any more trouble. Please, you will keep this just between us, won't you?"

"I can't-"

"Please, I'll do anything, please just don't tell anyone!"

"Anything?"

"Uh-huh."

Kid realized that she had just provided him a chance to molest, or even worse violate her. She'd practically gave him a do-whatever-you-want-for-free card just so he wouldn't mention what she'd confessed to his father. He decided to take her up on that offer, but not so he could cause her further harm. He already decided that it was a chance to gain more knowledge about her. Besides, if she let Kid do 'anything' to her then Kid imagined they'd both hate him.

"Fine." He sighed in exasperation at how upset Crona sounded. It was probably best to relent and plan what to do as things went along from there. "I won't mention it to anyone, _if _you tell me who it is that has been causing you trouble, and then you have my promise to keep quiet about this matter."

"Okay," she said quietly sounding somewhat relieved, "but I don't know their name. I just know they go to the same school as us. He's got dark hair and eyes and likes wearing dark colors with orange boots. And I think he's in one of our classes and leers at me a lot."

"Could you be more descriptive?"

She shook her head. Kid sighed and nodded, silently promising to find the bastard and make him sorry for terrorizing the pinkette. He wanted to hug and comfort Crona but the fact she was wearing her revealing nightgown left him sitting tense and quiet, until he decided to change their subject for the time and speak of something that was at least a little pleasant. "Do you and Maka shop together?" He asked. "I mean, did she pick out that outfit?"

"No," Crona replied, brightening up a bit at the change in conversation, "actually Miss. Marie picked it out. She said I look cute in it. Do you think I do?"

"Umm...well...you are very attractive."

"Oh," she flushed a pale pink once more, "thank you."

"You're welcome. You...uh...have a nice figure."

"Th-thank you." Her blush turned brighter and she smiled slightly, looking away shyly. "I used to not eat a lot. Miss. Marie says that's why I used to be so thin." She sounded so honest and acted so shy that Kid felt sure he would have to go to prison if he didn't put a little more space between them. He tried to scoot away from her some, but she moved forwards a little, apparently expecting him to say something else.

"She's probably right."

"It's okay." She muttered again softly, meeting his gaze with gentle eyes. Her smile was innocent and pleasing to see, but it only served to entrance Kid further. "Miss. Marie made sure I ate proper meals when she started to take care of me, but I never really gained much weight. She says it's because I have a high metabolism."

"You look pretty, despite that."

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and she surprised Kid by wrapping him in a warm hug. She leaned her head against his, causing his blush to deepen until he was bright red. The pinkette was very warm despite her initial appearance and she smelled quite nice. He noticed her gown was riding up and revealing her underwear once more. Kid felt his fingers twitch as he imagined touching her, only to hate himself after having that thought.

"You're a good friend, Kid." Crona said. Her face was a light color of pink, almost matching her hair. He could feel her body and curves against his and wished desperately that someone would call for Crona so she would stop making him notice things he felt were best unnoticed under the circumstances.

Besides, he was starting to feel a little breathless. Was that normal? He had no idea and wished that the girl would just stop what she was doing before he started to act like a total pervert. "I understand why Maka likes you." She said giving Kid a smile.

"Th-thank you, Crona."

"Why are you so red?"

"W-well, you see," he paused to clear his throat before continuing, "Some people don't like being so close to others when people like yourself dress in a provocative way." It sounded pathetic but it was what his brain had his mouth blurt out.

"Oh. I'm sorry you don't like my nightgown. I can change it."

"N-no! You don't have to. I just meant that you're acting a little too friendly around me."

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked appearing confused then.

"I believe it is when you let me see your underwear." He pointed out without breaking eye contact, which he considered a very difficult task at that moment. Crona blushed a deep red. Moving away, as she pulled down on her nightclothes she seemed most embarrassed, even more so than Kid had beforehand. He was tempted to apologize, but felt he wasn't at fault for her embarrassment this time, so he kept quiet as Crona hugged herself, shaking all over.

"I-I'm sorry." She apologized. "I d-don't me-mean to be s-so h-horrible."

"You aren't," He assured her gently, "you aren't. I was just pointing out that you shouldn't act so casually around boys that are your age, or that are older than you of course."

"I know." Crona said with a weak smile. "Professor Stein told me the same thing when Maka brought her boyfriend over."

"Speaking of which," Kid muttered recalling what else he wanted to speak with her about, "Soul told me that Professor Stein is rather...intense...around him. Do you know what that's about?"

"I already told you. Professor Stein doesn't like me being around boys. Miss. Marie says he thinks they'll hurt me, which I guess is true enough. But..." her voice trailed off and she shrugged becoming silent.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a renewed intensity. "Crona?"

"Boys, men, they're all bad. They'll hurt me. And they won't care."

Kid blinked, slowly processing that. She continued as he hung onto each word, "I think they're scary when they try to be friendly and speak kindly to me. Their words annoy me because I know they want something from me, something I might not want to give."

"Is that what you think about me?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't know," she mumbled. Shrugged. Her eyes drifted from his and turned down. "I'm still not sure about who you are, but...you seem kind of nice...so far. You're a polite person."

"Let me rephrase what I said, do you think _I'm_ bad?"

Her eyes became depressed and wandered around the room, refusing to meet Kid's once more. The answer was clear from her reaction, prompting Kid to ask a new question that he felt was important to be asked, "What about Stein?"

"He's the only one who is honest about it." She quietly replied. "He told me when I was little that he was a bad person. He told me I shouldn't stay around him too much because he wasn't the sort of role model a child should have. He said he didn't trust himself to care for me when Miss. Marie wasn't around."

She seemed somewhat uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. Kid was rather surprised to hear this. "Really?" he didn't expect Crona to reaveal so much so soon. She nodded, "Uh-huh." sounding indifferent, yet appearing a little nervous, as Kid gently placed a hand on hers. Crona jerked away from his touch, giving him a confused glance. He murmured an apology, and then moved their conversation along with his next inquirement, "Has he?"

"Has he...what?" Crona's tone became wary then, guarded against the question and watching herself in case she revealed something that wasn't to be spoken of. Kid felt sure he was getting close to a rather touchy subject. Now he supposed he'd have to be careful about what he said, lest he pushed the wrong button and caused Crona to either panic or explode.

"Has he ever hurt you?" Kid asked, rephrasing what he meant. "_Does _he hurt you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is today's update! I hope you guys like it!**

**~Fairylust~**

* * *

"Has he ever hurt you?" Kid asked, rephrasing what he meant. "_Does _he hurt you?"

"No," she replied, "no, Professor Stein wouldn't hurt me, at least not on purpose. When I first disobeyed him he punished me and it was hard for me to walk right for an hour or so. And then I almost disobeyed him again and he hit me a little too hard in the head and knocked me silly. Miss. Marie was really mad at him for that, but I guess I deserved it. I almost told her about..." she pushed the breaks then to stop that train of thought, trying to think of the right words for what she had almost revealed, "his secret."

"That sounds quite serious Crona. In fact, it sounds like he's been doing very awful things. Sort of like the boy stalking you has."

"What?" Her eyes widened and she looked horrified to hear that. Clearly he pushed the wrong button and the conversation was either going to stop or take a one way train to hell. "No! Professor Stein only did what he thought was best and didn't like hurting me, but I disobeyed him and needed to be punished for it. So I wouldn't do it again. That's why he spanked and hit me an-"

"He _spanked _and hit you? Is that what you said?"

"Y-yes...why?" She demanded, eyes seeming to radiate anger and frustration then. "Wh-what di-did you think I-I meant before?"

"Nothing," Kid lied, "forget about it...umm...I'm sorry for upsetting you, Crona. But what was his secret, exactly?"

"He told me not to tell anyone." She replied in a neutral tone. There was no anger in her anymore, not so much as there was a firm stubbornness that kept her from revealing anything she knew was to be kept secret. "It's just for us to know, him and me. So, I don't think I should let even someone like you know, _especially _someone like you."

"Does it have something to do with you going down in the basement with him?"

The pinkette became silent, and then spoke in a hollowed whisper, "Maka told you about that, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"We spend time together." Crona said. "It's not bad. I like it. It makes me happy."

"Yes," Kid nodded, "she said you said that, too. What about it makes you happy, though?"

"He teaches me things. Many things." The look in her eyes became somewhat unfocused and faraway. Her voice was excited. Her face flushed a bit as she spoke. Kid got a bad feeling about what she was saying. It seemed to unlock something broken within Crona and let it vaguely come to surface like a whale getting a breath of fresh air. "Wonderful things. Sad things. Many things. I like learning from Professor Stein. He's a very good teacher and he helps me feel..." she paused to search her mind for the right word but seemed unable to come up with much of anything. "I don't know. Smart? Maybe. There's really no word to describe it."

"What sort of-" he then cleared his throat. "I mean, _what _things do you learn from him?"

Crona shrugged. She was clearly reluctant to tell him much more. Whatever was broken had surfaced and vanished. Her voice was no longer excited, but back to its original calm. "Nothing important, I guess. Have you ever done anything you liked with your father? Professor Stein says your father is annoying sometimes when you come to see him at work. Miss. Marie says it's because he loves you very much."

"Yes, he does, doesn't he?" Kid sighed feeling even more embarrassed then, as the confirmation added on to all the other embarrassing moments that had occurred since he stepped foot on the property. "Yes. When I was younger we would play games, nowadays we mostly just talk. It's nice and all, as long as we keep distance between us, I mean."

"You're lucky." Crona said. Her statement was followed by a forlorn sigh. She rested her chin on top of her knees as she kept her legs together so hopefully her underwear wouldn't show again. She stared at Kid seeming to become relaxed and rather sad once more, much to Kid's displeasure. Though it seemed less disturbing than her previous animated mood. "I don't think I've ever known a father who could love their child like yours does, unless..."

"Unless..." he echoed. "Unless what?"

"Unless...he's just using you."

"He isn't. Trust me, Crona, I would know if he was and I can honestly say that the idea is quite absurd. Especially since I know how my father is."

"Okay, if you say so."

She seemed relaxed, calm, and overall recovered from his earlier statements, which seemed more like subtle accusations when he thought about it. "Have you been treated that way?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Crona said. The defensive tone she displayed then made it painfully obvious that she was lying. She responded in a way that was none too surprising. Kid knew he was hitting sensitive subjects. The things he said probably led back to painful memories, things that most likely connected with hollow bits of her heart and made her wish things were different in a part of her past so that maybe she could give him answers and not feel ashamed. At any rate, Kid was willing to play along until he ensnared her in a mental trap that forced her to reveal what she was trying so desperately to keep hidden.

"Have you ever been used, Crona?"

"Why would it matter?" She muttered, eyes looking downcast. There was a moment of silence, but then she continued seeming torn about whether or not she should speak once more. "What would you do if I told you the truth? Would you hate me? Or pity me? Would you tell your father? Or would you just tell everyone else?"

"No." Kid replied softly, yet sternly. He moved to her side where he rested a hand on her shoulder and let the other unconsciously rest on her leg. She tensed a little but overall paid it no mind. "I promise to keep this strictly between us if that is what you want. Is it?"

She winced but other than that she did not respond.

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone. Would you answer my question now?"

She nodded, giving him a look of uncertainty. "I-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice barked then, causing Crona to jump and Kid to practically fall off the bed with a yelp. They looked to the doorway to see Stein standing there, appearing quite pissed off at Kid for being so close to the pinkette. "Crona, what is he doing up here?"

"Oh, he w-wanted t-to talk s-so I told him to c-come in here."

"And _he _had no objections to that?"

Narrowed green eyes bore into Kid who wished that he had the courage to be as openly hostile as Stein. Instead he kept a cool temperament and responded accordingly. "I didn't see the harm in it." He replied, ignoring how his heart was beating what had to be eight miles a minute. "It's not like we've done anything other than talk. It's not like we planned on doing _anything_."

"H-he's really nice." Crona said with a weak smile, and then added, "He isn't a pervert like Maka's other two friends."

"Oh, really?" Stein inquired. Skeptically. "Then you might want to look down and see where his hand is touching."

Kid and Crona both looked down then to see his hand was touching the upper part of her thigh, very close to brushing against her underwear. Whimpering sharply Crona pushed the hand away and Kid got up, apologized, and was ready to leave then feeling as though he would die from humiliation if he stayed a second longer.

"I suppose I'll see you later, Crona?" he inquired, hoping to avoid going past Stein for the next few minutes, considering that the man appeared indifferent where he stood watching in a seemingly blank manner, but there was a vague look in his eyes that told Kid he wanted to kill him in a rather violent manner for being there, for having accepted Crona's invitation rather than suggest they do something different, and especially for touching the young, naive girl who he very well could have taken advantage of if he wanted.

Was it jealousy or just a natural protective nature that put those feelings there? Kid wasn't sure, nor did he want to ask. Crona nodded to Kid, smiling a little more brightly than before and letting her face turn a soft shade of pink, not looking away or seeming embarrassed this time. "Okay, bye." she said quietly. "Thank you f-for your concern an-and for y-your apologies."

"Apologies?" Stein echoed quietly. It caused a faint chill to settle around the dark-haired teen, while Crona took no notice that Stein had said anything. She was too busy keeping her eyes focused on Kid. It didn't take Stein long to guess what feelings were beginning to stir in the young girl. Or what the apology was about.

"He was the one who yelled at you, I suppose?"

Crona nodded, "Uh-huh, but it's okay now, Professor Stein, because he said he was sorry. And he is, right Kid?"

"Yeah."

"He's a very good friend."

"I'll bet." Stein said with a small smile. It was the only sign of emotion he shown. His words were cold and blunt, indifferent compared to that chilling smile, which for some reason seemed to only bother Kid. "His dad is a good guy, you know. I would think that someone with such a good paternal influence would turn out good, too. Compliments aside, can I borrow your little, so-called friend for a moment, Crona? I'd like to have a quick word with him before he leaves."

"O-okay. Bye, Kid. Will you visit me tomorrow, too?"

"I...don't know."

"Please?" She implored. "I liked talking. It was nice an-and I'm usually really lonely about now because Maka doesn't visit me too much." Kid almost wished she understood his situation and would be quiet. The more she added on, it seemed Stein grew more friendly in appearance, which left a cold feeling of dread settling deep within Kid's stomach. On the other hand, he did like how honest Crona was with him, yet Kid couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something extremely important from him.

"I suppose...I will be here..." his voice trailed off, but then he quickly added as an afterthought, "If it's okay with Miss. Marie, that is."

Crona brightened a little, knowing there was more of a chance to see Kid again if she asked Marie. Kid knew that as well, which was one reason why he suggested Crona to get permission from her rather than Stein, besides Marie was technically the one who was more responsible for the girl and was surely closer to Crona emotionally than Stein was.

Kid looked foreword to seeing her again, but was disturbed by the silver-haired man who made him jump when he grabbed hold of Kid's shoulder. He glanced over to Crona once more. "He's a really good friend." She repeated once more, though in a quieter voice that seemed closer to a whisper than anything else.

"I'm sure he is." Stein muttered. "C'mon," he then said to the dark-haired teen as he started to steer Kid towards the door, "you need to get home before dark, otherwise you just might get into trouble." It sounded like a threat.

Kid let the silver-haired man lead him from the room, down the hall; and down the stairs; and finally to the front door where they stopped. He was then shoved against the door in a rather rough manner. Kid refused to be scared, though. He guessed that if he didn't show fear than maybe the man wouldn't be so hard on him, although it seemed quite unlikely at the moment. That smile Stein wore earlier took on a new intensity as his blank, green eyes met Kid's reluctant golden ones.

"And just what did you think you were doing?" He asked in a calm tone that hid his inner rage. "Listen, I wouldn't think you would be a bad kid. I'm not saying you are but I am certain you know what you have done wrong, right?"

"No," he replied just as calmly, "we were only talking, as I have already stated. Anything that happened wasn't meant to be offensive or sexual. My intentions were to simply apologize and leave, but then we started talking more and she invited me in so I just-"

"Oh, so this is all Crona's fault? I need a word with her, not you, right?"

"What? No. I wasn't blaming anyone. Crona is a bit naive, I'll admit, but she has no bad intentions and is a very sweet girl."

"That's right." Stein said. His eyes became a bit unfocused, as he seemed to be recalling something while he spoke. "She tries to see the good in people even when it's just not there. It's a quality I'm sure she's picked up from Marie."

"It's not such a bad quality to have. It'd do a lot of people good if they could see the bright side to things."

Stein chuckled bitterly at that, increasing his grip and glaring down at Kid heatedly. It was somewhat disturbing that despite the signs of hostility his tone remained calm, almost casual like they weren't having such a serious conversation after all. "You'd be surprised at how many times someone like you has tried to exploit that."

_Someone like me?_ Kid thought. _Why do they keep saying that?_

"She's been around some pretty screwed up people. People that, I am certain, wouldn't have minded hurting her because of her naivety."

"And I would never do that."

"I hope you realize that's a line everyone uses at one point or another."

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that this entire conversation is pointless. Nothing bad happened, did it?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a damn child." Stein said with a threatening edge to his tone. He then sighed and gave a one-word reply to the question asked beforehand, "No."

"Okay," Kid spoke slowly, logically, "then why are you acting as though something bad has...or did? I have self-control. And if anything did, or _were _ever going to happen, then I would be sure to take full responsibility for it."

"I see, well, perhaps to avoid causing yourself trouble in the future when you come to see Crona you should decline any offers to go into her room with the door closed, even if it is just slightly. And maybe keeping your distance, as well as your hands to yourself will prevent me from thinking you're trying to take advantage of her. She's a frail creature. She always has been. The last thing she needs is to get hurt by someone like you."

_There are those words again._ Kid thought with a scowl. He nodded to what Stein said, replying with a neutral tone, "I understand. I promise to keep that all in mind tomorrow afternoon."

"You sound rather sure that you'll be here."

"I don't see why I wouldn't be. My friends are all busy and Crona said she has nothing to do. I see no harm in-"

"Keeping her company?" Stein finished with a bit of distaste. Kid didn't respond, not seeing any reason to. The answer was obvious. Stein understood right away and gave the trapped teen a small grin. "It would do you a lot of good, wouldn't it? Keeping what I said in mind that is. You know, it might even save your life."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, no, not at all." Stein replied quietly, taking a step away from him. "However, nowadays you just can't trust someone to be perfectly healthy. There are STDs and STIs and other nasty things to worry about when you take on sexual activity with someone you barely know."

_Is he saying Crona has an infection, or disease of some sort?_ Kid wondered, eyes narrowed at the suddenly expressionless man in front of him. _Or is he suspecting _me _of having a disease? Either way I don't like what he's implying._

"I wouldn't suppose you're a virgin?"

"Wha-what?" Kid exclaimed in shock at the blunt inquiry. "No! Wait, yes, no…I-I mean, what business of it is yours?" he snapped after becoming quite flustered, caught off guard by the question. His face was flushed. Offense was evident in his reaction.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Either way, you would do best to stay away from Crona. Like I said before, she is a frail creature. You can only imagine what heartbreak will do to her."

"Yes, I understand. May I leave now?"

"Yeah," Stein muttered sounding exasperated, angry. "Get out." He said. It seemed he wanted to say more but was unwilling to truly speak his mind. That left Kid feeling somewhat relieved as he watched the silver-haired man turn and head towards the kitchen then. Kid felt somewhat intimidated, but he also felt proud that he had kept his composure so well.

Leaving he decided that visiting again later would work out as long as he maintained his self-control and didn't piss Stein off, then he knew everything would turn out fine.

* * *

**How was that? Good, bad, no opinion? Either way thaks for reading!**

**X)**

**~Fairylust~**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is relatively short because I didn't really do much since the last update. Tests, homework, and other school stuff have distracted me but don't worry I'll be back to update tomorrow.

**Review Responses**

**AkireRosales:** Thanks! Here's another update for ya!

**Schizoid7Loner:** Lol. Thanks! Yeah, Stein is protective but there's a reason for it and it'll be elaborated on as the story goes on. I do plan for Crona to develop more and change through the story. And yes this is AU.

**Reviewer98:** That's what I was going for.

Sorry to anyone else I didn't respond to before now. I still appreciate you and from now on I'll try to respond to all reviews that I get. Thanks for your support! You're all awesome!

* * *

Crona sat on her bed thinking over everything that had happened.

She liked Kid, but wasn't too sure how much, nor was she all too certain about fully trusting him with the truth. He was kind and smart and seemed to respect her enough to apologize for hurting her feelings even when it _was _partly her fault. And Kid didn't force himself on her or taken advantage of the situation they were in like she supposed others might have under the circumstances. It sounded likely, seemed likely, but even when the chance was presented Kid didn't do anything wrong. Not on purpose, anyway.

She wondered if he would really come back after he talked with Stein about what happened. She knew that's what they were talking about. It worried her. Professor Stein could get really protective and when he did he usually scared people.

She began to think that she'd end up having to beg Stein to let Kid come back, otherwise he would probably just threaten Kid and scare him off like he scared Soul the first time she had been alone with him in the kitchen. He'd put an arm around her shoulder. He hugged her and made her laugh at some joke he made up. Maka didn't seem to really approve, but Crona didn't think he meant anything by it. Stein seemed to have different ideas, though. After one short, little talk with him Soul left and Maka followed soon after.

It really hurt Crona's feelings that they left her alone, but she understood _why _they left her. It was her fault. She shouldn't have let them come over when it was just her and Professor Stein at home. At least when Miss. Marie was around she kept him occupied so that he couldn't trouble himself with worrying over what the kids were busy doing.

Besides, Miss. Marie was sort of expecting Crona to start dating soon. It wasn't something the pinkette really considered; however, it sounded like a good idea when Marie told her about it, but then she talked about it with Stein and it didn't sound like a good idea. It was strange how something good could also be bad.

Looking to her door, which was closed by then, she hoped she wasn't in too much trouble. After five minutes of utter silence she supposed that she wasn't. If she were, then she supposed Professor Stein would have already shown up to scold or punish her.

Sighing, she hoped that Kid would come back later. It got lonely despite how Professor Stein and Miss. Marie kept her company. Maka would sometimes call, but speaking over the phone wasn't the same as talking in person.

Crona was mostly worried about dealing with that stalker she had, especially after telling Kid about him. What if he tried to do something and got hurt? She would feel awful.

Then again, she decided Kid wasn't dumb enough to get involved with her own personal problems. He seemed concerned, but did he _really _care? She wasn't too sure on that either. All she really knew for certain was that he seemed a little too curious about what happened between her and Professor Stein, causing her to worry about whether or not Kid would understand if she told him the truth about it.

These thoughts faded when she was brought to reality by a knock to the door. "Crona?" she heard Marie say even before she opened the door to peer in.

"Hey," she said pushing the door open more and stepping into the room, "I heard some things happened today. Do you want to talk about them?"

"No," Crona replied, "nothing happened today."

"Really? Because I heard you got detention. And the second I got here Stein said you had a boy in here 'feeling you up', as he put it ever so bluntly."

"No," she replied, flushing at hearing the choice of words Stein had used. "No. That's not what happened. We were talking. Kid didn't mean to touch me like he did. He's my friend. He's _just _my friend."

"Oh, Kid, huh? Is he the boy who has the white in his hair? He's got the obsessive-compulsive disorder? Umm, he's another one of Maka's friends, right?"

Crona nodded.

Marie brightened. She supposed it really was nothing, considering Crona wasn't really upset or anything. Besides, she'd seen how Kid was in school. He didn't seem the sort to harass or molest young girls. To her knowledge Kid was a decent guy. And those usually weren't easy to find during the high school years due to a combination of hormones and a lack of maturity. "Did he like your outfit?" She asked knowing it was important to steer the boat in a positive direction before heading for rough waters.

"He said I looked pretty." Crona admitted with a blush. "It made me feel nice."

"You like him, _really_ like him?" Marie inquired smiling brightly, as she realized that the pinkette appeared somewhat warm, much warmer than she usually did, anyway. Crona nodded still blushing from the earlier recollection. "Aww!" She gushed. "I knew Stein was just being overprotective. Hmm, though I didn't think you'd like someone like Kid. He seems too...what's the word?"

"Strange?"

"Yes. I suppose so. He seems like quite a 'strange' boy. And I wouldn't think he'd be interested in someone as...um...as shy as you."

"What's that mean?" Crona asked. There was a bit of offense in her expression.

"Nothing!" Marie replied. "You're just not a very social person, you don't really get people. I think you might want to get to know him before rushing into a relationship."

Crona didn't say anything. She understood the PROCEED WITH CAUTION warning Marie was hinting at. She had no intentions of 'rushing' into anything but she couldn't help that she liked Kid so much. She just did. Marie then cleared her throat. She smiled brightly changing to a more positive frame of mind. "Anyway, you should dress up for him! Maybe you could wear a different dress?"

"But I like the one I usually wear."

"Don't you like the blue dress I got you last Christmas? You haven't worn it since then. Ooh! You should try wearing it tomorrow, Crona, you'll look so adorable and it'll certainly grab his attention!"

"O-okay, I'll think about it. Thank you for your advice, Miss. Marie."

She frowned. Sighing.

"How many times have I already told you, you should call me 'Mom'? It's not like a bolt of lightening will kill you if you say it just once every now and again."

Crona shrugged with a small frown. "I can't say you are my mother when I know you aren't. My mother's not like you at all, but if it makes any difference, you've been the better guardian."

"Thanks." Marie sighed as she gave the pinkette another hug. Silently, she just wished that Crona would pretend that she _was _her mother for once, seeing as they had been together for a few years now. But the pinkette seemed to permanently be glued to the logic of reality, so instead of accepting the ties they had she studied biological factors and kept repeating the same thing she always did, 'My mother's name is Medusa'. It got depressing after a while, seeing as Marie felt she was a way better mother than the woman always mentioned had been. She hated just being the 'guardian' in Crona's eyes!

Lucky for her that she had already learned to get over it. She loved Crona and figured that maybe the word was there but remained unspoken because it was too hard for Crona to say. It wasn't really important or anything when broken down and thought of for a while. It was just a word after all. But it was still a word that Marie wanted to hear at least once.

"Good night, Crona." She said quietly, voice still warmed by affection that sounded caring and tender as though she were speaking to her own child. In Marie's mind she really was but felt that it was best left unspoken. "I'll see you in the morning."

Crona smiled a bit at hearing that. She knew Marie only really said that because she once had a fear that she'd wake up to find that Stein and Marie had left and decided to not take her with them. Of course she knew better now it was still nice to hear, almost like a silent promise.

"I know, and thank you, Miss. Marie."

Smiling Marie turned out the lights and left. After a brief argument the two adults separated from each other, though they reconciled before going to bed. The nightly dreams were pleasant for some. Others weren't so great. All was silent and still in the utterly quiet, darkened, and dulled home. Nonetheless, things were perfectly normal.

It wasn't until midnight that the screaming began.

* * *

OMG! What happened?! What'd I do?!

I guess I'll have to figure it out before tomorrow. Again, thanks for all the support guys! I'll have more for you to read tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**AkireRosales:** Junky, huh? Well, here's your fix! XD Yea…Medusa screwed Crona up pretty bad…that'll also be elaborated on later. And sorry but there won't be Human!Ragnarok for quite a while. I like the idea too but don't know how I'll work that in at the moment. To clear up any confusion there _might_ be I used an oc for the stalker because…well…I refuse to give out spoilers but it's bad. Like _really_ bad, which is why I didn't use Human!Ragnarok as Crona's stalker/molester. He'll make an appearance later, don't ya worry about it though!

Now onto the story! It's somewhat long so some of you should be jumping for joy, but for those of you who aren't, hang in there and next chapter I'll try to even things out.

* * *

The next evening Kid met Crona on her front porch.

Apparently she'd been waiting for him for the past three or so hours. She appeared overjoyed at seeing him, almost like a puppy that hadn't seen her master for years, but was finally reunited with him.

Kid smiled at this thought as she approached him warily, seeming unsure of getting close or how to invite him into her home without seeming too excited or desperate. They conversed and Kid eventually prompted the question to her and she allowed him in. He suggested they stay in the living room, which caused Crona to give a faint blush and nod as she recalled the previous evening.

"Okay. What do you wanna do now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You talked with me yesterday. Do we talk more today, or can we go somewhere else?"

"I'd like to talk some more. We could always go out later."

"Oh," She murmured with slight disappointment, "okay if that's what you want."

"It is." he said firmly. "Now, could you please tell me about if anyone ever 'used' you, as you put it yesterday." He then quickly added before she could speak, "Crona, if you don't want to talk about it then fine, but don't get defensive again because it only proves my point further."

"I-I'm sorry if I was too defensive, or rude." She said quietly without much energy. "I just...don't like...thinking of it. I always end up remembering..."

"What?"

"My mother. My _birth _mother."

"I heard you didn't have a healthy relationship with her."

"Actually, there was no relationship at all." Crona's voice held no emotion, at least none that Kid could detect. Crona's face was a sad, yet ever blank mask that hid any emotion she may have been feeling in her heart. "She was horrible. She was never around and always left me in the company of strange people. Men. She almost always left me alone with men I didn't know. Miss. Marie would die before leaving me alone like she did."

"I'm sure she would. Marie's a very kind person. But did any of those strangers you were with...did they...hurt you?"

"Why would you care?" she asked. There was bitter, repressed hostility in her tone. "It was so long ago. Why would it matter now?"

"Because..." Kid tried to think of a reason but much to his dismay he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. "Because...look just tell me if anything bad happened. I want to help you."

"I never asked for help," she replied in a louder tone that sounded rather offended for reasons that he couldn't fully understand, "nor do I _need _it."

"What about that stalker?" Kid demanded sharply. "You didn't seem to handle him too well when he was feeling you up." He instantly regretted his crude and insensitive choice of words. All he wanted to do then was go crawl in some hole, get buried alive, and then die.

She was utterly silent as hurt expression formed over her features. A crimson flush worked its way over her usually pale face. "I'm sorry." He said quietly already knowing it was too late. "I didn't mean that." She didn't seem to believe him entirely and after that was clamped shut like a clam resisting giving up its beloved pearl like in some silly cartoon.

"Crona, please don't be mad at me. You have every right to be, but please don't be. I'm very concerned for you."

"Then why are you asking so many personal questions? They _hurt _me and you _know _they do, don't you?"

"No. I don't. I only ask them because I think you might be in more trouble than you realize."

"What are you-"

"Crona." Turning they both saw Stein at the bottom of the stairs. Kid noticed Crona visibly pale and tense where she sat as though caught doing something wrong.

"Y-yes, Professor?"

"I need you to come here for a sec."

"Okay." She mumbled, and then turned to her guest as she stood up. "Sorry, Kid, but Professor Stein needs me now."

Scowling Kid gave Stein a rather cross glare. He had finally started to get Crona talking some and the silver haired man had to appear and ruin everything. Sighing he sat back and tried to relax but jumped when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Stein towering over him with indifferent eyes and a cold scowl. "Yes?" Kid muttered after he realized that Stein wasn't about to say anything. "Is there something wrong?"

"Actually, yes there is." Stein replied with an edge of anger hanging on his collected tone. Kid gave him a blank stare, though he had a bad feeling about what Stein was about to say. "You've been asking Crona some rather...strange...questions. She told me you were getting quite personal and becoming too intense with it. You're upsetting her quite a bit."

"I am deeply sorry if I have. That wasn't what I meant to do."

"She's upstairs now crying and incoherent because of things you've said. Or rather, things you have asked and brought up. I told her that if what you say makes her uncomfortable then she should have you stop, but as I stated before, she's a frail creature, and she fears how you'll react."

Kid was silent.

He felt somewhat guilty for making the pinkette feel so bad that she couldn't face him, but then he also felt angry that she was afraid of him when he'd tried so hard to not frighten or upset her. It was a frustrating situation and Stein only continued, ignoring the emotions crossing Kid's face.

"I don't think you should ask her any more of those questions." He said firmly. "They bring memories, parts of her past, up that she's finally got over and the last thing she needs is some little bastard bringing it all back up. I wouldn't be surprised if that explains what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Kid found himself asking, chilled.

"She woke up screaming and crying because she had a nightmare about something that happened years ago. Marie and I thought Crona had moved past it, but then _you _brought it back with your questioning and prying. You had no right to question her about anything."

"I was only trying to-"

"You're doing nothing _but_ hurting her," Stein growled, and then added in a more collected yet still threatening tone, "so I suggest you ease off otherwise you'll never see her again. And believe me it can be arranged."

"I understand." Kid huffed. "I didn't mean to cause her any pain." He then asked in a cautious tone, "Would it be okay if I go see her? I promise not to harm her."

"I'll hold you to that." Stein said with uncertainty tinting his tone. "You're just lucky I'm too busy today to put up with you. I'll speak with Crona later and if you do anything to upset her further, you'll surely regret it."

Kid nodded. He then started heading up the stairs and to Crona's room where he found her lying facedown on her bed, shoulders heaving. Sighing he knocked gently on the door even though it was open. She gave a whimper as she turned to see him standing there in the doorway, waiting for her permission to come in.

"Wha-what do you w-want? H-he yelled at you, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"I-I guess you're re-really mad at m-me n-now."

"I'm not mad."

"You d-don't want to b-be my fr-friend an-anymore."

"That's not true."

"Y-you m-must hate me s-so much."

"No I don't."

"Y-yes," Crona sputtered tearfully, "yes, you do."

"No," Kid argued firmly, "I'm not mad at you. Stein had a right to be angry, as do you, seeing as I've been a real nuisance. I'm sorry for hurting you, Crona, I didn't mean to and I honestly had no idea I was until Stein pointed it out. I've been very callous, but I hope that you won't hold that against me for too long."

"What? But you haven't hurt me. I-I just don't like...the questions. They make me feel bad. Sick. When I think about them an-and…and I g-get..."

Kid sighed. Something _had_ happened, but he had no idea what. It could be anything. Chances were he'd never know, seeing as prying inflicted torment on the pinkette who had to remember in order to tell him. Kid didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to die so young, and besides that she was a very sweet girl.

The easiest way to help Crona, it seemed, was to simply ignore whatever it was that had happened. Otherwise she'd probably just become an even bigger wreck than she already was.

"That's the mental and emotional pain you've been feeling." He explained keeping his tone neutral. "It's how I've been hurting you and that's why I am apologizing for it, yet again. It seems there is a lot I have to be sorry for, doesn't it?"

"N-no. You didn't do it on purpose an-and I know someone as perfect as you would never mean to unless you have a reason even if I can't see or understand what your reason is."

"Perfect? Surely you don't mean that."

"I do. You're one of the most perfect people I've ever known."

Without a doubt if Soul or Black*Star had been there Kid knew that would have been their cue to start laughing and jeering. He knew he wasn't perfect. Nobody was, especially not him. "But what about-" he was then cut off when Crona put a hand over his mouth. He pushed her hand away and stared at her with a confused expression.

She smiled weakly back at him, surprising him further when she pulled him into her room and invited him to sit on her bed like the night before. Recalling how he'd more or less been threatened for doing so he gave that offer a second thought and quickly moved over to the chair. He moved it to her bedside where he then sat waiting for an explanation to her actions.

"You shouldn't say it," she explained with a soft tone and sad eyes, "because when you do you get sad and I don't think I could deal with you being sad, now, too."

Smiling warmly at her Kid patted her hand gently and was somewhat thankful she stopped him from slipping into one of his temporary depressions. That was the last thing he needed at the moment. What he needed to do was cheer Crona up somehow and distract her from the loneliness she suffered through. And that was when he got an idea.

"Crona, would you like to go somewhere?"

"With you?"

Kid nodded somberly, not entirely sure what he was about to do was a good idea. "Wh-where?" she asked with a faint blush, glancing away shyly as though she had just been offered something that embarrassed her. He sort of wished he'd thought that offer through. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" he asked. She seemed to give it some thought before she gave a little smile and nodded.

"Umm...I-I guess I'd like to go see a movie at your house. Is that okay?"

"I don't see why not." he said slowly, despite the fact he really didn't want to take Crona to his place. "That sounds reasonable, but if it's all the same to you I think I'd better choose which movie we watch."

"That's fine."

Internally, he wished he'd thought of somewhere to go so he wouldn't have to take Crona home with him for two very good reasons. One, it looked suspicious and he was sure people would talk; and two, if Stein found out his enchanting, little girl had been alone with Kid he'd most likely assume the worst without asking Crona about it, and then kill Kid in one of the slowest ways possible just to be sure his twisted sense of paternal justice was carried out. Whatever the outcome was Kid knew his day was going to get worse.

* * *

Who feels bad for Kid? Anyone cheering for Crona, or is everybody too transfixed on what will happen next? I can promise that you all can relax for now. Stein won't kill Kid. He can't. Where would things go if he did that?

I feel inspired so I'll start writing on the next chapter now!


	8. Chapter 8

**At the bottom of the chapter are my reasons for the wait. I finally got this chapter finished yesterday and figured I might as well post today. I hate spoiling stuff but I'm gonna go ahead and warn that this chapter is where the story becomes what I believe is a strong T and as the story progresses the T may just get too strong and the M rating will make sense.**

**voices. never. die: ****Thanks for the follow! X3 H****ere's another chapter coming at ya!**

* * *

Crona seemed somewhat tensed. Kid knew it was a bad idea to have brought her to his home but it seemed like what she had wanted; however, he found it somewhat idiotic that she couldn't just relax. It wasn't like he was pressuring her to do anything. If she wanted she was free to leave So why did she just linger about awkwardly, nervously looking around, and refusing to take a seat or speak. Kid reasoned after picking out a movie that it was because she was so socially inept. However, he began to doubt this theory as time passed. The movie started and she sat down at his side, tensed up and deep in thought.

Kid wished he knew what she was thinking, what troubled her so terribly. The movie progressed and little changed, although she eventually relaxed a little and leaned against Kid who felt somewhat uncomfortable. Crona didn't seem to notice.

She leaned against him more, relaxed, and breathed softly as though he weren't even there. Despite her appearance when she went limp she felt quite heavy. However, it wasn't _totally _unpleasant. Kid felt closer to her, literally. He could feel her warm, soft skin and smell her sweet scented hair, and he really didn't mind feeling her subtle curves pressed up so close to him; however, he didn't care too much for the fact that he felt somewhat suffocated. She didn't give him room. It was like when he tried to move over she moved over as well pressing up as close to him as she could get.

Invading his personal space as though it were okay when it wasn't. He figured it'd be a good idea to call Maka and get some help otherwise he feared his patience would end very soon. The hard part was figuring out how to leave without causing the pinkette to become upset. After a little bit of thinking he reasoned that it was his home so if he wanted to leave then she had no say in it. He got up.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." he lied. "I just remembered something. I'll be back in a minute."

He really didn't want to upset her, but then again he wanted to tell her about boundaries and space without upsetting her. Kid headed to his kitchen and phoned Maka. It took a few minutes but she eventually answered her cell. "Kid?" she sounded somewhat surprised. He figured she had reason to be, seeing as he never really called her cell phone anyway. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." he replied. "I was just wondering if you could help me out."

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you know how to make Crona do something?"

"What?" her voice rose, disbelief was so thick in her voice it could've been cut with a knife. "You're _with _Crona? Just what the hell are you trying to make her do?"

"No, that came out wrong. It's just that she won't stop leaning on me, literally. She's practically suffocating me and I don't know how to handle her without doing something wrong."

"Ask her to ease off." He imagined the blonde rolling her eyes as she gave her reply. "She's a person just like you or me. All you need to do is ask."

"You're certain that'll work?"

"Yes, but why is she with you in the first place?"

"It's a long story. I really don't have time to explain."

"Oh. Well, you'd better treat her right."

"Don't worry, Maka, there's no attraction between us whatsoever."

"I never-"

Kid really didn't want to get reprimanded or stuck in an argument with Maka. Ending the call he went back to where he'd left Crona, surprised when he found out she'd taken the chance to make a run for it while he was gone. The movie was over and placed carefully back in its case. A sticky note stuck to the cover of the movie explained that Crona had left to go see Maka and had plans to call him later after getting home. Sighing Kid felt he'd better go after her. Who knew what trouble she could get into?

* * *

Crona headed down the street at a slow pace, thinking. She was glad Kid had been nice enough to let her into his life; however, she felt somewhat guilty for making him uncomfortable. Why else would he leave so promptly? She was embarrassed yet glad he didn't come back too quickly; otherwise they'd have probably gotten stuck in an awkward silence or something.

Suddenly a hand grabbed onto her shoulder from behind. Gasping she tried to cry out, to turn and see who it was, but a hand firmly clamped itself across her mouth. It made her body jerk forwards in an attempt to escape. Whoever it was soon had an arm around her waist, pulling her back against them.

"Shh," a hushed voice whispered in her ear, "be quiet. I don't want to hurt you."

She made a muffled cry against the palm of the hand. It was useless. All that it resulted in was causing more force to be applied until she was squirming and making more muffled cries due to a small degree of pain that she felt when she was drug forcefully into an old building.

* * *

Jogging towards Maka's house Kid felt somewhat foolish. Why did he trust Crona to stay where she was? Had he upset or offended her yet again? He had no idea. Nor did he really care as long as he found that she'd made it to Maka's house safe and sound without getting attacked by the creep that was stalking after her. Those thoughts slowed, as did his running when he saw a flash of red up ahead. Someone in a red hoodie was bolting from an aged building that surely had to have been closed up. He felt everything slow. They froze up as he realized that the person wore a pair of bright orange boots.

_Crona..._

It took a minute for him to piece things together before he too dashed forwards. He wanted to chase the guy down but he had to make sure that the pinkette was okay. And if what he thought happened had happened then he had no idea what state she would be in. He really hoped he wouldn't find her in that awful place, but as soon as he went investigating he found something unexpected, but it was still definitely what he had feared.

Crona sat in a corner of the room, trembling and sick looking and rather bare without her dress. Blushing he got an eye full of more pale skin than he anticipated seeing on the poor girl, as well as matching blue undergarments. She hiccupped and sniffled as she fumbled with the dress in an attempt to pull it back over her head. Looking off to the side Kid was embarrassed to see her like that. She finally managed to get her clothes back on and stood shakily, leaning against the wall behind her.

He took a hesitant step forwards then stopped feeling awkward, useless. "Crona..." he started to ask if she needed help but the answer was already clear, so his voice drifted off. Kid tried to figure out what to say but she beat him to it. Her voice was tight, wounded, and fearful as were her tear-filled eyes that stared at him with such hurt that it hurt _him _as well sought him out for help and guidance. There was no other hope present.

"I-I want to go home."

"Yeah. Okay."

They got outside after a couple of awkward minutes. "I-I'm sick." She said. They started a slow walk down the street. Her wet eyes turned to him and a pink blush that was fading was visible. Her voice was quiet but Kid listened carefully so he could hear what was being said. "Aren't I?"

"No." His reply was hard. Hard and blunt. She winced as though he'd just threatened to strike her.

"Are you...mad...at me?"

That caught him by surprise. He took a moment to think on it before giving his answer, which he spoke softly and with some caution in case the wrong thing came out by mistake.

"Yes...and no. I'm not mad at you, Crona. Please don't think I'm mad with you, at least not now. I'm angry with _him_. He had no right to do what he did and I...wish I could have...gotten there sooner."

Crona seemed to give that some thought. He thought there was some recognition in her eyes for a moment, but it vanished as soon as it had appeared. "H-he didn't...force himself on me," she said quietly wiping at her eyes, "...s-so you d-don't have to worry...about it. Re-really."

"You have a hickey," he said after noticing the discoloration. Kid tapped a spot on his neck indicating where it was. She blushed and nodded. Discomfort crept onto her already embarrassed and pained face. He wasn't sure how to respond to that expression.

There was a hickey forming on the side of her neck, he noticed with distaste. Kid was glad she hadn't been beaten, or worse raped, but he hated the idea of her being touched and gawked at by some sadistic pervert. The poor girl seemed horribly shaken, yet somehow she didn't seem too far gone. Kid was glad she wasn't completely lost in trauma over what happened. Maybe it meant she'd heal quicker and the sooner she healed the sooner Kid hoped he could convince her to tell an adult about it.

"It's my fault." She suddenly blurted out. "I should have waited for you, you wouldn't have let him-"

"No," Kid interjected, "it's _my _fault, Crona. I shouldn't have left you alone. Or upset you. Whatever I did to make you run off like you did-"

"It wasn't you. _Really_. I j-just wanted t-to see M-Maka and I didn't th-think he'd know-"

"Let's just say we're both at fault."

"Y-yeah." She sniffled, smiling weakly. "Okay."

"Everything will be. I just have no idea how we'll explain this-"

"No!" Crona protested. Tensed. She appeared scared and wounded, but shame became apparent after her outburst. It made Kid realize that even if she became pregnant or gained newfound trauma from whatever assault that was used against her she'd probably deny it ever occurring. It was quite bothersome. "You can't just let him get away with what he did!" Kid said. Tone heated by his anger, outrage, and disbelief at her cowardice.

She shrugged, looking at her feet as they kept walking. "It doesn't matter."

"Maybe not to you, but I can assure you that it matters to everyone else."

"Who's 'everyone else'?"

"Don't ask such a stupid question," he said sternly. His tone rose as he continued, ignoring the grimace Crona gave when his tone neared shouting. "You know I mean everyone who loves you!"

Her voice was a whisper next to his, "Including you?"

He was speechless then. What could he say? He was sympathetic and cared about her, but he didn't love her in the sense she seemed to love him? _That wouldn't go over well_, he already knew. If only he could make her understand without the fear or risk of upsetting her hanging over his head like a dark cloud ready to engulf him. Sighing he shook his head and continued on his way followed closely by the silent pinkette who seemed disheartened to have not gotten an answer to her question. They were close to Maka's house when Crona next spoke up, bringing up a subject that seemed totally random. "Do you like Maka?" she asked.

"What?"

"Do you...like Maka? Like...really like her?"

"No. I love and care for her as a friend, but I don't have...romantic...feelings for her. Why do you ask?"

"I-I was just wondering."

"Besides, Crona, she's dating Soul. I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to develop feelings for someone who is already happy with another person."

"But if she wasn't with Soul then would you...?"

"No. As far as I am concerned, Crona, Maka and I are just good friends."

"You wouldn't even consider-"

"No. Why are you so interested about me being with Maka all of a sudden? For someone who has just been assaulted I'd think you'd be a bit more shy about discussing relationships."

"Oh. Um, no, I'm sorry. It's just that I was wondering...if you...uh...if you liked anyone?"

"If I..." he started, voice fading and body coming to a halt as he realized just what was going on. He stared at her long and hard, while she avoided eye contact all together. She liked _him_. She _really _liked him. Or at least she thought she did. Was it because he was being nice, or because he was the only one she cared to share her secret pain with? Whatever the reason he didn't feel comfortable with where things were going.

Luckily they were standing in front of Maka's house then, giving Kid a way to escape. "Well, we're here. I suppose you'll get Maka to walk you the rest of the way home, right?"

"I-I guess."

Nodding he gave her a small smile, turned, and started to walk away leaving her to do as she would. It was somewhat of a relief that she was Maka's little problem now. It seemed like a mean thought, but when he thought of all the stress and worry she caused him it made some sense.

_She could be hurt worse than you thought._ A little voice told him. He tried to wave it off but five minutes later it came back again. _She might need a doctor if there is any internal damage._

"Don't be stupid." he muttered to himself. "She'll be perfectly fine."

This idea was halted when the sounds of fast paced footsteps coming up from behind caught his attention. He turned to see a blur of black and pink heading his way. "Kid!" a rather familiar voice called, breathless. Pausing where he stood he was practically knocked over when she stumbled and fell into him. Panting she stood up and apologized, somewhat awkwardly. He accepted the apology. Shaking off the initial shock he made sure everything was in order before he promptly inquired why she was following after him.

"I-I don't want to be there." she replied breathlessly. "I-I ca-can't...I can't..."

"Please, Crona, do explain."

"I-I want t-to be with you."

"What?"

"I-I want you." she sputtered once she caught her breath. "I w-want you t-to walk me home."

"Why? Oh, _please_, tell me why you'd want to be with me?"

"You make me feel safe." She said with a pink tinge. "I'm not scared or uneasy around you. I mean, you're very nice and understanding and I...I like being close to you."

_Wow. _Kid thought. He fought the urge to slap his palm to his forehead. _How bluntly obvious can you get?_

It was clear she had never spoken to someone she had a crush on before. Otherwise she might not have been so awkward and embarrassed about the entire conversation, which basically consisted of her blushing and babbling while he stood there feeling a bit sorry for her and like a huge moron. _You're really bad at this. _He silently told her.

It was time for him to end the poor girl's babbling.

"Crona," he interrupted sharply causing the pinkette to fall silent and take a nervous step back. He changed his tone from being sharp to soft and sympathetic because he really wanted to be after all the pink-haired girl had been through. "Crona, I think you need to go home and rest. After everything that's transpired I don't think you should be around me."

Hurt immediately flashed through her eyes and over her face. "Oh," was the only response she could manage. Taking another step back Kid watched as she turned on her heel and started to slink off with a newfound sad gait brought on by dejection.

Sighing he supposed it was for the best. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that if he let her get too close then he would eventually hurt her. Besides, after being felt up and molested by some freak Kid knew that her mind must not have been working right.

Why, after all, would she like someone like him? Was it because he paid her attention? Because he kept her company when she was lonely? Or was it because she assumed he liked her and was returning the feelings despite everything?

Whatever the reason he felt that keeping her at arm's length was the best way to handle her.

* * *

**Oh! I know that wasn't a satisfying ending and that things could have been expanded upon more in some places, but I didn't want to tamper with how things currently are. Later this'll all be mentioned again. And for those of you who are hanging in I hope to make things more exciting starting with the next chappie. You can celebrate that while I edit and try to think up how to squeeze other characters in a bit better.**

**Now, here are the...**

**Reasons for your wait:**

**1) I've been sick and on bedrest so ya know there's that.**

**2) School interferes as usual.**

**I hope you all understand. At any rate I should be picking up the slack soon. I'm almost done with the next chapter so it'll be up and ready to read before ya know it!**

**~Fairylust, out!**

**X)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, eight pages. Kid should be so happy! Lol. I hope that you guys aren't too confused by this chapter. It was hard for me to write and I tried to keep it from getting all mixed up and stuff. I'm not sure if I succeeded. Anyways, here are the warnings: angst, confusion, and some other stuff but don't worry this is a pretty T chapter. There is, however, a lot of emotional confusion, mostly on Kid's part.**

**Akire Rosales: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate your insights and opinions, and I see you make some valid points. He does come off as caring about what others think and whereas he does make a right choice here and there he doesn't seem to get Crona, but I am hoping to make that change. ;3 One-sided romances are dramatic! X) And the stalker will most likely just remain an oc referred to as 'stalker' or whatever because I have no intentions of making them anything other than that, though they do play an important part in leading the plot in the direction I want it to head. I'd respond to your observations about Crona but am afraid it'd lead to me giving out spoilers by mistake. Anyway, Maka is not Crona's ONLY friend but she is her best friend but at the time being she's an absent best friend because of things that will be explained next chapter. To conclude this response, thanks for the reviews!**

**Now, let's get on with this lengthy chapter.**

* * *

Sniffling Crona felt rather confused and somewhat heartbroken. She had liked Kid for sometime now and was hoping that he liked her back. And it seemed he did at first, talking to her and worrying over her and letting her come over to his home, but everything was ruined. He probably didn't want to see her again because of what happened. And she didn't blame him. She supposed he deserved someone else, someone better who wasn't so dirty and useless. It made sense when she thought about it.

"Hey, Crona! Wait!"

Turning around she felt like a rag doll, limp and lifeless. A questioning look passed between her and Kid before he finally spoke up though he seemed somewhat reluctant as he spoke, "If you want, then I'd like to...I don't know...spend more time with you later...or something."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Really?" Her voice was too quiet to be heart. Still, he gave a sigh and a nod already guessing she'd questioned him to make sure she had heard correctly. Smiling slightly Crona nodded. Taking one step forwards she rethought what she was about to do and turned around, heading for home. Kid yelled to her telling her to get Maka to walk her, but she didn't think it was necessary. After what happened she didn't suppose that anything else bad could really happen. How could the day get any worse, after all?

"Hey," Marie inquired a few minutes after Crona had entered the living room to head for her room, "where did you get that?"

"Huh? Get what?"

Marie patted her neck with two fingers. Blushing Crona supposed it was the hickey Kid had mentioned earlier. Blushing brightly she tried to slip out of the room, but the next thing she knew Miss. Marie was laughing and supposing that Kid and she had had a 'good time'. Whatever that meant or implied Crona had no idea.

She just nodded and agreed. And then Marie started to question her further, caught between seeming glad and worried. It was then that Crona understood what she had originally meant and her face felt like it was on fire!

She was so uncomfortable and started to get scared that she would say the wrong thing and get Kid into a lot of trouble without meaning to, but of course she couldn't just say that Kid didn't do it or else Marie would probably freak out. Frightened, Crona went along with what was said. After a little while Marie finally stopped with her cross-examination and told Crona that she shouldn't be a pushover around Kid.

Crona knew that Marie was worried but didn't think she had a reason to be. Kid was a good guy. Nonetheless, she promised she wouldn't be a pushover around him to pacify Marie who accepted it but still seemed uncertain about dropping the subject. It was then that Crona managed to get up the stairs just as Professor Stein came in the front door with a large, black bag tucked under one arm. She already knew what was in there.

Work. Files and papers, schedules, lists, and notes he needed to take care of before he left to head back for work. She would have offered to help him sort through the papers and stuff but she really didn't want him seeing that mark. He'd probably blame Kid just like Miss. Marie had and that'd probably make him mad and get Kid into a lot of trouble.

That was the last thing Crona wanted.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kid had finally made it home though some guilt still gnawed at him for not helping Crona out further. He could have taken her to a clinic or walked her home to make sure she got there safely. He wanted to call and make sure she was okay but had no idea what he'd say. What if he got Marie or Stein on the phone instead? He had no idea what he would say. Asking for Crona probably wouldn't go over well if he got Stein and Marie would probably try chatting with him before giving the phone to Crona.

_You could at least try._ His conscience told him.

"Alright." He mumbled aloud, grabbing his cell from the nightstand drawer. He dialed in the number after attaining it from a phone book and waited. There was one ring. What if she's mad at me? A quiet fear played in his mind. He felt bad for not doing more but knew he'd feel bad if he had done more. Either way he felt like a total jerk. Two rings.

How do you deal with this sort of thing? He wondered as a third ring came. And then the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

It was Marie.

"Um, hi." He greeted awkwardly. He had no idea how to proceed but that didn't stop him from just cutting to the chase, "Could I please talk with Crona?"

* * *

"Sure, give me a minute." Marie sat the phone down and went to the kitchen where the pinkette was cleaning dishes. She had her collar pulled up in an attempt to hide the mark on her neck and her sleeves were also pulled up as she finished washing the last of the dishes. Her forearms were wet yet warmed by the soapy water.

"Guess who called?" Marie chirped. Crona turned her head to look over her shoulder. A confused look on her face.

"Who?"

"C'mon, Crona I said guess!"

"Uh, okay. Is it Maka?"

"No. It's someone else."

"Tsubaki?"

"No." Marie said starting to guess the pinkette wasn't going to get it without a hint. "It's a certain boy."

"Soul?"

"You aren't good at this are you? Okay, it's a special boy who you've been spending some time with lately."

"K-Kid?"

"Bingo!"

"Wh-why is he calling?"

"That's a ridiculous question. He wants to talk with you, silly!"

"Oh. Now isn't a good time." It really wasn't. She'd promised Stein she would go down to the basement to help him with some of his papers. If she blew that off to talk with Kid then she'd most likely get a lecture later. Or worse, there wouldn't be a lecture and he'd give her a cold, disappointed stare. That was way worse than any lecture or talking to because it made her feel like she'd really let him down. On the other hand, she didn't want to pass up the chance to talk with Kid. Who knew when he'd call again?

"I-I don't know what to do." She said looking to Marie for some guidance. "I really, _really_ want to talk with Kid but I already promised I'd help Professor Stein. What should I do?"

"Sorry, Crona," the blonde woman said sadly already knowing that this was an instance where she had to be a parent and give the answer she didn't favor, "but if you promised to help Stein then you'd better do it. Otherwise, he's likely to get upset. And you know how he can be."

"I know."

"I'll just tell Kid you'll call him back later. Okay?"

"Okay." she mumbled, unable to hide her disappointment. "That's okay."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." Marie cooed hugging Crona who really didn't mind being told no. She knew that Marie had to be a responsible adult and make decisions that she didn't like. She understood that it wasn't her fault. It really wasn't anyone's fault. That was just how things were.

* * *

Starting to worry that maybe the connection had gone out Kid sighed caught off guard when Marie's voice came back suddenly, "Oh, no, I'm afraid Crona can't come to the phone right now."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. She's just busy doing chores."

"Oh. Is it a lot?"

"Yeah. She's really busy. She's helping Stein sort through some papers. It's going to be a while but Crona promises that she'll call you when she's done. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Thanks."

Hanging up he couldn't help but to feel a bit morose. He tried to wait patiently but that seemed to be a fruitless endeavor. A single minute felt like an eternity. Kid decided to pass the time. He couldn't seem to stop thinking back to the same old things though.

_What is wrong with me? _He wondered five to ten minutes later. He was lying on his bed, trying to read a book and failing to concentrate properly. _Why do I care so much? It_ is _at least partly her own fault. She should tell someone about all this_. But then he felt responsible for everything too because he knew like she did what was happening and he kept as silent as she. Why didn't he tell someone who could help? It wasn't like Crona would do anything to harm him if he did, but then he knew someone close to her that sent a slight chill up Kid's back. Someone who probably _would _hurt him if they found out he'd known about all of this stalker business but hadn't said anything about it right away.

What if everyone felt the same way? Crona would always be viewed the innocent victim and he would be blamed for all her troubles, as of late, because he could have spoken up right after learning about all of it.

Then came the silent verbal abuse he brought on himself. Coward. _You're just a spineless coward!_ He internally accused himself. _If you really wanted to help her you'd say something to someone who _could_ help! What can you do? You're so stupid for getting mixed up in all this!_

_I'm not stupid, I _can_ help!_ He tried to defend himself from all the silent abuse, but it was hard to put up a good defense when he was fighting with himself. _I just don't know how…._

The offense lashed out cruelly, _you're a worthless freak and she knows it!_

That was one internal fear pried loose. Why he was destroying his own confidence and questioning his own motives were beyond him but there was really nobody else he could talk to. He was conflicted. He wanted to help, but at the same time he knew that he really couldn't. The kind of help Crona needed was beyond him. But still, he wasn't willing to abandon her or give up on her. She needed someone and the only one who knew about her pain was him. He had to do something, _anything_ to make things better without betraying her trust.

_But you can barely help yourself._ That unkind voice inside his head pointed out. That comment bothered him the most, but didn't daunt his determination. He had to try.

Still, the internal battle raged on and he had no idea where he truly stood. Sighing, Kid felt a migraine coming on. He put his book back with the others on the small shelf located by the only window in the room. He left out and headed downstairs where he hoped to get a glass of water and some pills to kill the throbbing pain in his head when unexpectedly he was jumped from behind, spilling the water on himself and dropping the two tiny pills he was about to swallow in the process of falling. He landed on the floor with a sharp yelp of surprise. His face burned when he tried to get up, but instead found his face against some girl's chest. Hands got all up in his hair and the sounds of evil giggling filled his ears as he fought to escape from his attacker.

"Patty!" He shouted already guessing who it was. "Get the hell off me!"

"Oh, great," a dull sounding voice said from across the room, "you've got some aspirin. I need it. I mean, drinking only keeps you up for so long, and then you get trashed and the hangover is a real killer."

"Liz!" Kid shouted in a panic. "Help me!"

The elder girl popped some aspirin in her mouth before turning to glance at them. She managed to pull Patty off and the next thing Kid knew she was zipping from the kitchen to some other room. Kid didn't know or care as long as it wasn't his room. "Sorry." Liz said. She didn't sound very sincere, due to being so tired. "She's hopped up on...something...sugar, I think. She had a ton of candy last night."

Kid barely heard the explanation. He was sobbing and struggling to perfect his disheveled appearance all the while fussing about how evil Patty was. Then he was off cleaning the place faster than anyone Liz had ever seen before. It actually seemed to only take a few scant seconds for him to sweep, mop, polish, and inspect the kitchen's pristine white floor though really he took over an hour. Liz felt even more exhausted just sitting and watching him work.

"I'll be in my room." She eventually muttered, taking her leave. Kid didn't hear her, nor pay her any attention as she left. Her reaction time was slow and she swore her sister was moving on fast forward.

Kid immediately began cleaning the floor again having found part of a black smudge that Patty probably made with her boots as she ran from the room. Kid finally finished after another hour of his obsessive cleaning, unfortunately he was still thinking about things that were Crona related. Thus began his binge cleaning where he cleaned and cleaned to try and distract himself from reality. It didn't work so well, besides Patty deliberately foiled his attempts to keep everything nice, neat, and more importantly symmetrical.

After fixing and cleaning everything at least two or three times in over four to five hours time he determined he was getting slow with the pace. He also determined that distracting himself from Crona was a fruitless effort. Liz and his father were the first to notice his distress. It was mostly obvious because he began having a breakdown of some sort and was repeatedly banging his head against a wall in his room.

They decided to intervene before he seriously hurt himself. However, Liz was too hung over to personally do something about it, so she sent his dad to handle him after he got home from work and commented on how nice everything looked supposing it would give his son a boost. Unfortunately Kid was out of earshot that day and was also moping about in his room, having finally stopping beating his head against his wall. And he'd only stopped that because Crona finally called. He spent over two or so hours on the phone with her. The conversation didn't end until she finally decided to go to bed at nine-thirty.

Meanwhile, Kid was still sitting up and trying to figure his life out. Everything was just a big mess as far as he was concerned but unlike tangible messes this one was too hard to just wipe or sweep up. Emotional confusion over a relationship was something he never had to really deal with beforehand and now it was being a real bitch.

"Hey, Kiddo," his dad greeted warmly, as he stepped into Kid's room after Liz had convinced him that he needed to have a talk with his son despite the fact he thought Kid was smart enough to figure things out for himself. "I just decided to step in and see how you're doing." A look of concern came over his pale face, "Liz says you've been hitting a wall. That really doesn't sound like you."

_Bursting in is more like it_, Kid thought but he was feeling too miserable to point it out. "I was told that you were needing to talk with me about something important."

"Don't you ever knock?" he grumbled. Laughing his father patted his head much to Kid's annoyance. He hated being treated like a child but made no effort to stop his father who immediately realized something was up, otherwise Kid would have put up a fuss of some sort over being treated like he were still a little kid.

"No, Dad, please I'm not needing anything." He lied. "I don't need to talk with anyone. I'm just…feeling…a little sick, I guess."

"Sick? That won't do. Tell me, just what do you have, exactly?"

"It's nothing, Dad. I mean it's not really worth talking about."

"Kiddo." He pressed, giving his son a stern scowl that made things clear that he wasn't going to budge from where he stood until Kid told him something.

"Oh, alright." Kid gave in. He didn't want to fight with his father. He just wasn't in the mood. "Well, I've been feeling sort of…dumb…lately. My stomach hurts, sometimes I feel dizzy, and I can't stop thinking about…something. I think I might hate myself and I've tried to forget about it…but I just…I can't."

"Really? And…is there…a girl involved?"

This surprised Kid who jumped a bit and gave his father a wary look. "How did you know?" he asked in a suspicious tone. He felt a bit sicker, wondering just how much his father knew about what was going on with him.

"I'm certain that every man gets this kind of 'sickness', as you call it, a few times in their lives, unless the first time was the right time. Anyway, I suppose that's why some people call it 'love sickness'."

"Love?" Kid yelped. He felt panicky at the very idea. "No, Dad, I am not in love, at least, not with this girl!"

"Denial is the clincher, Kiddo!" His father laughed, ruffling Kid's hair, ignoring how much more it unsettled the teen. "I have to admit I never thought you'd find someone due to your peculiar obsessions, but I suppose you've got a new one now, eh?"

Blushing Kid wanted to protest but found himself instead burying his face in his mattress as his dad gave him a reassuring pat on his back.

"Don't worry, Kiddo, you'll find the cure for this sure enough. Everyone does, I can assure you."

Laughing cheerily he left out of the room to assure Liz that everything was fine. Kid wished he'd died. Sharing that with his father was more painful than the migraine he about had beforehand. His father's joking actually did more to annoy, than to cheer him up._ If this girl were a disease_, he thought irritably, _then I would never leave whatever hospital I was checked into. She'd probably be the death of me._

She might as well already have been. He felt very depressed. There was no way Liz and Patty wouldn't hear about it and his father was more than likely to tell others, just as Liz and Patty would gossip with some other people. He wasn't ashamed, at least not purposely. He just didn't want people to make false accusations.

And this was one big accusation. He wasn't immediately ruling it as false because he really wasn't sure if he felt that way about Crona. He liked her. As a friend and thought she was really cute, but he had no idea if that was what he personally felt or if it were just his damn hormones trying to get the better of him.

He felt his eyes tearing up. Why did he ever have to get involved with Crona? Why did he have to have a heart? _Now everyone is going to start thinking I like…wait…some girl! _He realized with a jolt of relief. He'd never mentioned a name to his dad so that meant nobody else would know which girl exactly because he knew a lot of girls. _Oh thank you merciful God! _He thought happily for about five seconds.

It was then that horror sank in.

_There's no way Stein won't hear about this._ Kid realized. The man worked for his father and he would know, or at least take a good guess at which girl was being referred to. Without warning and for reasons beyond him Kid suddenly imagined a big, blank black television screen that had the words GAME OVER flashing on and off in huge, bloody red letters.

"My life is over," he groaned.

* * *

**Oh, this was painful to write. I'm not a master at writing emotional drama like this without making it twisted and confusing! But don't worry things are going to get better, or maybe not…depends on a combination of where this story goes and what reviewers think. I might just end up going straight ahead and do what I want despite what others think, but I'd really like some input. At any rate, I'll be back later with the next chapter! Promise it won't be so long. I know not everyone likes these sort of chapters, but I digress. Have a nice day and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, this chapter is up! Soon the next chapter will be here. All that I need to do is proofread and edit some stuff then I'll post it first thing tomorrow afternoon.**

**Jasmine98: Yeah. He's off to a bad start, but he's not really a bad guy. He cares about her and I plan to develop their relationship as the story goes on. I don't promise I'll be good at doing that but that's my plan.**

**This chapter focuses more on Stein and kind of goes into what I believe makes this story more exciting later. I already have plans for future chapters now that this chapter is down. I feel so psyched, and thanks for the support everyone!**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Stein took a deep breath as he looked at the paper laid before him. His eye stared at the time of arrival and he glanced to his watch finding that the body was due five minutes ago. The corpse was approximately twelve hours old and had been discovered the previous evening dumped like a piece of garbage in the middle of a park hidden behind bushes. From what he read in the corpse's file on the person they had once been they were garbage. To be more accurate they were a prostitute.

Their life story was pretty short and rather typical, in Stein's opinion. Dropped out of high school, dealt coke to kids, was arrested numerous times for petty crimes, almost killed a person, _did _kill a different person, got acquitted in court, worked part time at a bar, and apparently worked most of whatever free time was available on the streets to get some cash for drugs and rent money on some crappy apartment. It was a wasted life, yet only one of many he'd read about. Now he was expected to cut into this body and find out whatever he could. Stein was more than happy to do it.

Nobody else was really interested. The only other person interested was Nygus, but she was hardly around. _That's what happens when you take on two jobs. _Stein thought. The same went for several others that worked with the police, such as Death who was top dog of the police as well as the principal of the local school. He was a great guy and evidently very energetic because he should have been buried alive under a pile of work long ago yet he seemed to find a way to finish it all and still have some free time on his hands. It was odd. Not that Stein thought on it much. He had other things to think on.

Things such as why the latest victim was late for their dissection. He was somewhat eager to get to work on the corpse. The newest victim of Mad Beast puzzled just about everyone on the case. It was mostly because the last four victims were nothing like the newest one. A second reason was because the cause of death had alternated somewhat. Typically serial killers stuck to a particular method, kept only a specific type of victim in their sights, and above all they kept in a specific range for a certain amount of time. Nothing seemed typical about this killer who had taken on the name Mad Beast.

He'd killed three women at first so it was presumed he targeted women, but that changed when his fourth victim came in. The fourth was male and shown a criminal record, unlike the first three who all seemed to have reputable pasts. That changed things up. Now things were changed again. The fifth victim was a woman who had a criminal record. It wasn't just the victims that made Mad Beast unusual it was how he disposed of the bodies.

They were all scattered far, far apart. The range of the killings was unknown especially since the first three victims discovered were just outside the city limits. The fourth was found in a dumpster _in_ the city. And this one was dumped in the middle of a park. It all told the investigators virtually nothing especially since they kept going back and forth, and they had some detectives who second-guessed themselves. There were no witnesses, no good evidence, and clues were virtually nonexistent. Stein informed them of some useful things but he knew and would be the first to admit that what he found didn't help further the investigation even a bit. All they knew for sure was that the killer was most likely male, lived alone, and was a full-blown sociopath or psychopath. Hell, they could've been both.

Typical, yet there was nothing typical about the killer.

Then again there was hardly anything typical about anyone anymore. Stein considered himself to be as atypical as Mad Beast in some respects. One way was that he became rather calmed and somewhat excited whenever he got to dissect a body. It was wrong for him to enjoy it, but he knew that it was partly due to his dark mental state, which lead him to wonder just what his subjects last thoughts had been before death. It was strange—even he thought so—but it was something worth thinking on, wasn't it?

Secrets. How much they made one ponder.

"Hey, Stein," he turned to see a familiar redhead walk into the room, "umm...that body...isn't here yet, is it? You know I hate corpses, right?"

"Yeah, I know. The damn thing is late. It should have gotten here already, but I guess this is what happens when you let some idiots watch over delivering it."

"She," his friend corrected, "the body is a woman."

"_Was _a woman." Stein corrected in turn. "Now it is a corpse. No point in denying it, Spirit."

"Whatever. Look, I was just wondering if you know where Maka has been going after school. I'm kinda worried."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because she and Crona are close friends, so I figured that if she was going anywhere-"

"Crona's been busy lately. She's got some idiot hanging around her."

"Oh, really? Would the idiot in question be a guy?"

"Yeah and he's getting on my last nerve. I found out from Marie yesterday that he's been taking her out and about and doing who knows what." he shook his head and sighed. "I wish there was such a thing as a license to kill."

Spirit laughed at that, agreeing. "I know what you mean. I think teen girls just like hanging around guys they know their fathers won't like just to get on their nerves."

"You mean that Evans kid your daughter has been hanging around with? I hear their getting pretty friendly with each other. You know you might have an infant whining at your place before you know it."

"Shut up!" Spirit snapped. He looked ready to kill and Stein knew he'd pressed the right button. It was usually funny to watch him come apart. "Maka's not like that! You don't have a right to say, or even imply it, so why don't you worry about your kid getting too friendly with our boss's son?!"

Scowling deeply Stein exhaled heavily. Since when did he ever share that last bit of information? Never. Meaning someone else knew and had told his redheaded friend about it. That was suspicious. "You know, I never mentioned _who _it was. How did you know?"

"Oh, uh, you know just a guess. You know, I think I should be going. I have work to do and stuff. Heh, you know how it is."

Grabbing Spirit by his shoulder Stein held on firmly assuring that his friend wouldn't move. He smiled and took on a friendly tone that he knew really bothered Spirit. "No, stay. I'd like to hear how you know who Crona's been getting close to." Almost looking like he was going to cry Spirit relented and said how he overheard Death talking in confidence with Sid about his son being 'love sick' over some girl and how he was wondering what to do about it. Having already known Stein was upset about something and guessing Maka and her friends were hanging around Crona he put two and two together and surprisingly got four instead of some wacky number that was far off from the correct answer.

"So he's in love with Crona, huh?"

"Yeah." Spirit nodded. "That's what I understand. He really likes some girl and was brooding and stuff yesterday. You've been acting really annoyed lately over some matters concerning your daughter. And then Maka's been somewhere with Evans and her other friends, so I figured she introduced them or whatever. It could just be an innocent misunderstanding you know. Maybe it's some other girl and I was just jumping to conclusions."

"No. He's been with her too much for it to be _just _an innocent little friendship. Besides, I noticed Crona has been acting a bit...off. Marie says it's normal. Apparently, she's got a crush. I don't care. I just don't want to end up with a knocked up, heartbroken girl moping around the house and possibly considering suicide while the guy responsible goes and hooks up with someone else."

"C'mon, Stein, I doubt Kid would do that. Out of all Maka's...guy...friends I trust him the most. He seems pretty responsible, and besides he has OCD and is usually too distracted by that to try anything."

"Up until he notices something that triggers his disorder." Stein reasoned. "What if he notices something about her body he doesn't like? What then?"

"You find a reason to worry over or analyze the littlest of things. Personally, I think you've been around too many corpses."

"Maybe. My job requires me to probe and pay attention to even the smallest of details. It just bothers me. Her with him. It's very troublesome and doesn't feel right. She seems too young to be involved with anyone in an intimate relationship."

"Yeah." Spirit sighed. And for a second time he said, "I know what you mean."

It was then that a gurney was pushed through the doors. A black body bag on top containing Stein's latest assignment made Spirit groan. The two men bringing it in left it next to all the square metal cabinets on the far wall that were used for storing the cadavers. They were like small storage units. And even though all of the units were meant to contain bodies, only a few truly did. Apparently, homicide wasn't the city's number one crime. It was apparently the fourth behind vandalism, theft, purgery, and rape. It was sad for the victims, yet fortunate for those who benefited from the misery. And in Stein's case fewer homicides meant less of a job so some people could understand why he'd be okay with his job, while others figured he was kind of psycho because he really seemed to like the dissecting part. He seemed to cut humanity out of the entire picture. There was no emotion, no empathy, yet there were also no screw-ups.

Spirit knew that. It sometimes gave him an uneasy feeling, but at the moment the corpse was what made him feel truly uneasy. He watched Stein as he waved the two men off after signing a form they had shown him stating they had delivered the body correctly and on time. It was a lie. However, Stein didn't want to complicate things. Spirit watched as the silver haired man unzipped the top portion of the bag, stopping at the dead woman's clavicle. It was a sickening sight for the redhead.

The skin was so white, drained of blood though some blue veins could be seen sprouted up from her skin. Her lips were blue, tinged black and cracked. Crusty, yellow gunk was at the corners of her eyes that were fortunately closed though both were horribly bruised. Her throat was slashed open revealing sliced flesh, dried tendons, and dead veins that were mostly drained of all blood though some still lingered, drying inside. Spirit gagged. He sounded ready to vomit.

His voice was choked and high pitched, "What the hell happened to her?"

"She was murdered." Stein said matter-of-factly, giving his friend a look that meant, 'isn't that obvious, you moron'. "It's never a pretty sight."

"No, you know what I meant."

"Yeah, so?"

"Never mind. I was just-"

"It appears to me, as though she were poisoned with some sort of toxic substance and her throat was slashed, obviously. It's done messily, so I imagine there was a struggle. Clearly, the killer is an expert, having severed her jugular in one try. Yes, very precise. Cutting major arteries open seem to be his favorite method. Though I doubt that fact will help anything."

"Please stop sounding so interested in this! It's creepy!"

"It's not my fault that I enjoy my work."

Shuddering Spirit started to edge his way from the room. "This case is probably going to kill me," he said chuckling nervously, seeming to be bordering on hysteria. "Corpses, reports, investigations, and shooting down the damned media at least a hundred times a day. Please, just please find us something that can help us end this damned case. I just want to put it behind me and get this guy in prison."

"I doubt anything I find will be of much use." Stein admitted. He continued unzipping the bag until he could see the nametag on the corpse's foot. He lifted it gently up examining it. "Clair Matthias. Hmm, isn't that name awful close to Blair?"

Spirit didn't respond, staring at the floor and appearing both embarrassed and sick at the same time.

"Ah well." He sighed moving to unlock and open one of the storage spaces. "Where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. As I was saying, unless it's something major like skin fragments, pieces of clothe, hair, you know something out of place. Whoever this murderer is, he's pretty clean about all this. Honestly, you'd all probably further this case without me here. Autopsies haven't found anything so far."

He then lifted the body onto the metal slab with ease and great care. It was almost like he was lifting a human sized rag doll. It lay on the slab for a few minutes while Stein got the table used for dissections ready, spraying it with some chemicals and wiping it off. He turned on a light that shone down blindingly bright on the table. He put on a surgical mask, pulled on white rubber gloves, a green medical hat that covered his hair, and a clean white apron was tied around his waist. Everything was clean.

Everything was perfect thus far.

Whether or not the body could tell them anything had yet been determined.

"If you think that then why are you here?" Spirit asked from his place across the room. He was standing right by the door. Stein found it somewhat amusing that his friend was ready to bolt and he hadn't even got to the part that sent some medical students packing their first day. "If this is so pointless, then why are you even bothering?"

It was painfully obvious that he was getting even uneasier with each second he stood there watching Stein work. His face was blank. His body language was as cool as ever. Nothing gave away much emotion, save for the strange light in his eyes that seemed to get more intense. Stein pulled out all the medical tools he'd need. They looked sharp. The tools shined brightly underneath the florescent lights. They seemed to bring a sterile smell to the already sterile scented room.

_Why is everything so clean? _Spirit wondered. His heart rate increased. Spirit already knew and hated himself for thinking that thought. Looking back to his friend Stein chuckled and waved him off upon seeing he looked so close to throwing up.

"If you puke in here you're going to get your ass kicked." he warned. "And it wouldn't be just me. I advise you to leave if your stomach can't handle this."

"I-I am n-not!" Spirit lied.

"Why don't you go and file a report or something?" Stein said. It was an attempt to be rid of him, just as when he'd attempted to rid himself of Crona for one evening. That turned out bad. He would be the first to admit that but at the moment he wanted Spirit gone before he did something to mess things up. "Joe and Sid might need you to take some notes for them, or something. Oh, and Spirit, if you see Nygus let her know I already started on this one. It'll be finished, stored, and ready for the morticians by lunchtime today."

"Yeah, sure thing. Oh, and Stein?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't talk about lunch." Spirit said with a groan. That gave Stein a smile as he placed a long, white sheet of paper on the dissection table. "And after you finish do you think you'll, uh, be up for taking on the normal world and getting something to eat with me? I still want to chat about some stuff. This will probably have you busy until then, right?"

"Yeah," the response sounded offhanded, "sure."

He picked up a scalpel like an expert surgeon, prepared to get to work on the cadaver. He pushed the gurney with the body bag off to the side, no need for that. He had his own gurney he used. It was just in case something happened and damage was done to the gurney, or body, during delivery. Normally the corpses came to him in perfect shape but sometimes people screwed up and wanted to point a finger at him. Using his own gurney after finding the body was delivered in good shape ensured, to him at least, that nobody would blame him because of a damaged gurney. He pushed the table with his tools over to the body, which now lay on the table prepared for the procedure. He took some brief notes then started the dissection making a Y shape in the dead woman's abdomen.

_After all_, Stein thought as he started to hum; thinking back to what Spirit had said earlier and adding his own thoughts to that statement, _this won't be the last body we get if you guys don't solve this case._

**Meanwhile...**

"Thanks for taking me shopping with you, Kid. It's really nice."

"No problem. Besides, nobody else was able to come with me, and I need someone to help me out with some stuff." He then added, "I thought you'd like to do something. You did mention going to the mall yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes, but what do you need help with, exactly?"

"I can't explain it 'exactly'. To explain it simply, every time I bring a girl with me they help me pick out some of the best clothes."

"Really? Huh. You mean like a good luck charm?"

"No!" Kid chuckled. He patted Crona's back gently. He stopped upon noticing her face started to take on a pink tinge and a vaguely anxious expression came over her pretty features._ She _is_ rather pretty today. _He found his eyes looking between her face and new dress. It was a lot like her usual black one except that it had no collar and was blue in color with frilly, black cuffs around the wrists. Kid also blushed at realizing what he had thought and the fact he was staring at her so intently. Clearing his throat his tried to distract himself by continuing what he was going to tell her, excluding the fact that he also asked her because he figured that since his life was probably going to end when he took Crona home he had no reason to fear being close to her. All he had to fear was the fact he might offend or upset her without meaning to but not even that currently worried him.

"Don't be silly." he said with a small frown, removing all eye contact from her being. "I mean girls just seem to have a good eye for fashion. It's kind of like a natural talent."

"Oh. I never thought about that."

Truthfully Crona knew she had no business accompanying Kid. She had no 'eye for fashion', as Kid put it, whatsoever. If she were shopping Marie would always help her pick out clothes. The pinkette wanted to tell Kid this but was worried that if she confessed then he wouldn't want her to come with him, or maybe he wouldn't like her as much. Besides, she reasoned that he must not have a good sense for fashion otherwise he wouldn't need help. She guessed that she could fake it without getting noticed and it wouldn't hurt anything so she didn't mention anything to Kid. After all how could something as simple as shopping result in any sort of horrible consequence?

The answer came after they got to Kid's place.

* * *

**Sorry to cut things off here, but I didn't want this chapter to drag on forever so I cut the rest out and will have it as the beginning of the next chapter, which will be up by tommorow. Thoughts? Comments? Was this good? Bad? Give me some feedback and please let me know if there is anything that needs to be corrected grammar/spelling wise because I didn't pay that as close attention this time around. Sorry if that bothers any of you. Anyway, I promise you guys that some stuff that doesn't currently make sense will later just bear with me for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised, here's the next chapter.**

**Schizoid7Loner: Thnx! I'm glad you liked that chapter and found it funny.**

**Okay, so to be perfectly honest I dunno when the next chapter will be up so please be patient. I have some big tests coming up and need time to prep for them. I'll try to get a chapter up during the weekend so til then you'll have this. Though I'm honestly not sure if that's a good or bad thing. You decide! Lol.**

* * *

The answer came after they got to Kid's place. Crona was surprised when Kid offered to take her there again after what had happened the previous evening. She hoped he wouldn't bring that up again and the feelings must have been mutual because neither of them mentioned it although Crona felt more than content to stay there until someone said something about her going home. She sat in the kitchen sipping on a glass of tea until a loud shriek made her fumble and drop it.

Luckily Kid hadn't trusted her with a glass made of glass so he gave her a cup that appeared to be made of an expensive glass but was really a cheap form of plastic. "Uh-oh." She murmured at seeing the puddle of tea spreading over the clean white floor. Looking around she found nobody was around to see her mistake so she tried to clean it up before anyone did.

Meanwhile upstairs Kid was getting the third degree from Liz on the clothes he bought. He really had no idea what could have gone wrong but she pointed out fault after fault with each clothing item. A lovely red dress was thrown savagely to the floor because it had black zigzags around bottom portion of the dress. Kid didn't see anything wrong with it because the symmetry was perfect, as was the matching colorations, but Liz found over three flaws that he hadn't even thought of.

"Seriously," Liz scoffed holding up a black sweater that had the picture of a white, yet rather gothic bunny on the front, "what were you thinking? This is just sad. The rabbit looks...well...I mean, it's cute, but there is no way anyone would be willing to pull this off! It's so little kiddish."

"I don't understand how this happened. You have never complained this much-"

"You never buy this many bad clothes! I swear, Kid, today just wasn't your day."

"And I think I may know why." He said glancing to Liz's bed. The only thing she had approved of so far was a blue sapphire colored dress that was made from a combination of cotton and silk material. It was the only item Kid had bought himself without any so-called help. "Crona sabotaged me." It was the only logical explanation as far as he was concerned. "She purposely made me buy all the wrong things."

"What? Oh, c'mon, that's a load of crap! Why would that sweet girl do something like that?"

"Because she's got some fixated crush on me. And I told her I was shopping for you and Patty before we bought anything."

Liz scoffed. "So what?" She eyed him dubiously unsure if what he was saying was true or not. "You think she got jealous you were shopping for two other girls and messed you up on purpose? Is that right?"

"Right."

"Is this for real or are you making it up to cover for yourself?"

"It's true." Kid insisted. "Why would I blame Crona if I didn't think the fault was hers? I wouldn't blame her if I didn't think blame was needed. For symmetry's sake, Liz, I take Patty shopping with me and you complain less about what we bring back! Think about it for eight short moments. You complain less when Patty shops for your clothes alone!"

"Point taken. So what do you want to do about this?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk with her about it later, probably." Kid sighed. "Just bag all this stuff up and I'll take it all back later. Maybe I can get some refunds, or something." He left out the room and headed for the kitchen. "Crona, I-" he started as he entered, but stopped at the sight upon entering.

He gasped, gaped, and almost passed out at the mess that awaited him. Paper towels were everywhere, water overflowed from the sink, tea was spilled, glasses were shattered; cabinets were open; table and chairs were overturned; and the fridge door was open with food falling out. In the middle of the chaos was Crona who was wrapped in paper towels and dripping wet from water and other liquids from the fridge. She gave a squeak of surprise at seeing him, "H-hi, Kid."

His scream was so loud and perfectly balanced that the kitchen window shattered, Patty woke up from her nap causing her to fall out of bed, and Liz stumbled halfway down the stairs and fell the rest of the way down swearing once she struck the bottom of the stairs and then tumbled to the floor. Liz scrambled to her feet once she regained her senses and ran towards the kitchen only to freeze when the cry ended.

The next thing Liz knew there was a blur of black, pink, and white in front of her as something, or rather someone, was thrown through the kitchen doorway.

Crona gave a small squeak as she was about to hit into the wall, but then she stopped. Shaking she whimpered when she realized there was someone holding onto her arm. Liz was staring in shock at Kid's father who had just arrived right in time to save the pinkette from colliding with the wall. "Well, this all looks fairly interesting." he said pulling some of the paper towels off Crona. She gave a weak smile and shied away from him when he started to brush some strands of hair away from her eyes. He then headed over to Liz with an upbeat smile.

"What'd I miss? A party?"

"Uh, no," Liz said, peering into the kitchen doorway, "more like a catastrophe."

"Oh my." Death mumbled joining Liz to peer in the doorway where they saw Kid frantically cleaning and straightening things out while ranting on how things needed to be symmetrical again, cursing life, and wishing he were dead because of the filth around him. Strangely, there weren't the usual curses or mentions of who made the mess in any of the sentences, especially those that were too colorful to be mentioned in polite company. Those were usually the sentences all names were mentioned, but he seemed to have made an exception this time, which was quite unusual considering there normally were no exceptions.

"I-I'm sorry." Crona mumbled. "I messed everything up."

"You?" Both Death and Liz exclaimed at the same time.

Crona nodded shamefaced. "I-I didn't mean to."

Exhaling Liz stared in at Kid who was sobbing and cleaning at the same time. "Sheesh." Liz mumbled. Sweat dropping. "You're a hazard to his health." Crona didn't really hear what Liz said because she was too busy paying attention to Kid's dad who seemed to be inspecting her quite thoroughly as well. She thought he looked like an older version of Kid, save for his taller, thinner figure and the fact he seemed way more cheery and mellow than Kid who seemed quite somber and restless most of the time.

"Hmm, you're not very symmetrical are you?"

"Umm, no sir. Not really."

"Oh, that's great! It makes a lot of sense, seeing as you appear to be a quite awkward and rather unconfident girl. By the looks of things I'd say you play quite a number on poor Kid's health."

"Oh, umm," Crona sputtered in confusion, "th-thank you? Or sorry?"

"No, you had it right the first time. Though I'll admit that perhaps it did sound bad. Sorry about that but I didn't mean anything bad by any of it."

"That's okay."

"Here," Death said bringing a bronze key from his coat pocket, "take this."

Liz gaped at seeing the man handing Crona a spare key to the house. Grabbing him by his arm she drug him a fair distance from Crona so she wouldn't hear their conversation. "Why did you give her that key?" Liz whisper yelled. "She agitates Kid's OCD, and so far I'm not too crazy about her either! And didn't you just basically say she was bad for Kid's health? What the hell is up with you today?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then please explain your reasons to me because I'm so lost here."

"Look at her. She's perfect for him!"

"No. She's probably half of everything he doesn't like. From what he's told me so far she's practically an emotional wreck right now; she's quiet, unconfident, scared to speak her mind, and above all that she's unsymmetrical."

"Exactly! Kiddo's disorder has him focused entirely on symmetry. He's made a good amount of progress thanks to therapy, but I've been advised to start incorporating a lack of symmetry in his life to help further the progress. And what better way to do that for a boy his age than with a girl he's already got a crush on!"

"Okay, first off he does _not_ have a crush on her. _She _has a crush on _him_. And secondly, that's a rather cynical plan."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're planning to use an emotionally damaged girl who has a crush on your teenage son to try and help him with his OCD issues! What part of that _isn't _cynical?"

"Cynical, or ingenious? Besides, even if things don't work out like I hope then at least he'll have a new friend."

"Or a grave when her father strangles Kid for touching her!"

"Oh, he wouldn't do that."

"Don't say that! You know as well as I do that at one point he's gonna want to take her measurements," Liz done double air quotes to add emphasis on the last three words, "and when her dad finds out Kid'll be toast and it'll be all your fault!"

"No, I meant Stein wouldn't hurt Kid. He knows that would get him in a lot of trouble with yours truly. Anyway, I think it's a rather smart plan, and don't you think it's about time he starts dating? He's a teenage boy and should be having the time of his life instead of focusing on whether or not the world around him is 'symmetrical'. I just want Kiddo to be happy. I strongly believe that this might help him."

"Right. That all sounds like something an evil genius would cook up, but if you really think it'll help Kid then I'll go along with it up until he snaps and throws her out a window. Or until Stein snaps his neck, whichever comes first."

"Great!" He turned back towards Crona who was picking tiny pieces of paper towel from her messy pink hair. "Hey, Crona, Liz here says she and Kiddo would like for you to come over and spend the night! Would that be okay?"

That was when Kid appeared in the kitchen doorway gaping at his father like he was mad. Liz also gaped at the man as though he were crazy.

"What?" Both teenagers exclaimed in unison while Death wrapped his arm Crona and lead her off to the front door. She made no attempts to resist and cast a small pleading glance to Kid who looked torn between helping her and getting back to work. In the end his urge to finish cleaning was too powerful to resist.

"You should get cleaned up, shouldn't you?" Death said seeming as friendly as ever. He opened the door but made no attempt or signal for Crona to leave. He merely continued to speak and she continued to listen with a timid posture and humble expression.

"If you're coming over later, I mean. We'll fix things here, so there is no need for you to worry. Oh, you will be coming here later, won't you?"

"Umm, I-I guess." She sputtered feeling overwhelmed. "I-I'll have to ask M-Miss. Marie first b-before coming over."

"Good, good. I suppose we'll see you later tonight then? Say five, or six thirty?"

"O-okay." She stepped outside the door and nodded. She turned to leave then but paused to look back over her shoulder when she realized he hadn't closed the door, "Bye."

"Bye. Oh, here take this." He then handed her a second key before she could walk off. He leaned close towards her and whispered with a glint of lighthearted mischief in his honey colored eyes, "If you're wondering, it's to the lock on Kid's journal. You know, just in case you ever wonder about what his thoughts are."

"O-oh." More than a little bothered at hearing that Crona nodded though supposed he was also joking. Smiling weakly she gave him a small wave before she started to walk off and head for home.

That was a little too much for her to deal with in one afternoon; however, she was determined to come back later if she could make it home safely and speak with Marie about everything that had happened a little too fast in Crona's mind. She supposed that Marie would encourage her to go back to Kid's place so she hoped she would make it home in one piece seeing as she really wanted to go see Kid again.

Fate seemed to hate her. Halfway home she started to hear the sound of footsteps behind her but whenever she turned to look back there was no one there. She paused once or twice. Waited.

There was only silence.

Swallowing nervously she tried to keep walking but after a block or two the footsteps behind her got louder, closer. She made a quick turn around, but whoever it was had vanished. _Am I just being paranoid? _She wondered. _Yes. I am._ She decided with little confidence. Her afterthought came soon after as a single word. _Maybe._

Crona continued walking, picking up her pace. She was wary, still hiding the hickey she had received the last time with the white collar of her dress. She had been careless. Crona was determined to not be so careless this time. The footsteps continued, however.

Scared and feeling partially crazy the pinkette wasn't able to keep her cool. She was afraid, bordering on panic. Before she knew it, Crona had broken into a fast paced run that would have surprised most of her friends who thought her to be slow in athletics. Sure enough whoever was behind her began running, too. She tried to peer back as she ran and without a doubt she saw someone in a dark sweater, jeans, and bright orange boots chasing after her.

It made her heart rate increase tenfold and she found her eyes watering. Crona tried to concentrate on where she was running to but time vanished and so did her sense of direction. She just began to run to try and escape the one following her. She turned down one street and ran up a hill, then down a hill. She made another turn or two desperate to just get home safe and unmolested. Then suddenly she ran straight into someone. They stood firm, while she fell back. They then grabbed the collar of her dress and pulled her to her feet. Trembling she knew there was no way she would make it home.

Fate seemed determined on that.

* * *

**Suspense! I'm so sorry to be leaving you all in such suspense. ****I personally hate cliffhangers but hopefully it'll make you curious enough to come back when I update so you know whether this story jumps into an M chapter or not. Lol. At any rate, I'll be back later to update, but as stated before I dunno when. Hopefully over the weeknend. Until then we'll all just have to live with this cliffhanger.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. Done with my exams for now and I have FINALLY completed this chapter! I shall be done with the next one soon and am working on another chapter for my other SE fic. I'm starting to concentrate more on this one though. It seems to be coming out better than that one.**

**Akire Rosales:** Sorry for that cliffhanger, but ya know *shrugs* and sorry but no real/major abuse today. You aren't sick but I can guarantee future abuse, which there _has_ to be (sadly) otherwise this story wouldn't progress well, or at all considering the beginning. But anyway for now, ya know maybe nothing too bad will happen. Maybe. Hmm, stalker = seriel killer? I'm glad someone is thinking on that. You'll see. *Winkz*

**Reviewer98:** Continued!

**Scizoid7Loner:** Lol. He totally is, isn't he? Aww, thanks so much for the encouragement! I feel that I did pretty well.

**Now here's a chapter for you guys!**

* * *

Gasping as she opened her eyes Crona found herself face-to-face with Professor Stein. His green eyes gazed down on her blankly though the small, sullen frown he displayed expressed his feelings enough. Maka's dad was behind him, leaning against a brick wall and staring blankly at them with dazed eyes. He looked somewhat flushed. Stein appeared less than pleased to see her.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he demanded. "Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"I-I..." She looked back behind her. No one was there. "I-I was going home."

"And where were you beforehand?"

"A-at Kid's-"

He gave a sigh at hearing that. She knew he was displeased.

"He just let you walk home alone?" he questioned.

"N-no, I-"

He silenced her with a raised hand. He gave a quiet growl and shook his head. "I don't want to hear it." he said. He sounded so tired. Crona briefly wondered why he didn't rest. He always worked so hard...

"Do you know where you are?" he demanded, snapping Crona from her thoughts. She looked around in a timid fashion for a moment before she shook her head. Sniffling and rubbing tears from her eyes she felt quite pitiful.

"You're less than ten feet from where a killer dumped a corpse. For all we know he could have grabbed the person he killed from this area. Do you know what that means?"

"I-I do and I-I'm sorry-"

"Sorry won't bring you back if you ended up in the morgue." he said with a particularly harsh tone.

She flinched away taking a step back. Crona hated seeing him angry. It always frightened her and made her feel so small and helpless. She stared at his large form, knowing he could kill her in an instant if he wished. She shook those thoughts away knowing that he would never harm her, let alone kill her. He cared about her. But he still frightened her and made her cry out, stumble back, and tremble at the sight of him. His anger didn't go away or melt at the sight of her scared of him. It intensified.

He took a step forwards but was stopped by a surprisingly firm hand that grabbed onto his shoulder, silently warning him to not proceed. "Hey, Stein, ease up on her." Spirit said deciding it was the right time to intervene. Stein seriously looked like he was ready to hurt the poor kid and she was scared enough as it was. What was the point in making things worse? Spirit figured that if he didn't step in then his friend would do something he would surely regret later.

"She said she was sorry, and I'm sure she won't let it happen again, right?"

"Right." Crona agreed.

"Wrong." Stein said firmly. "You're both going home. Spirit, I am trusting you'll see she makes it back home unharmed." He turned and gave Crona a look of annoyance. "_You _are lucky I have work to do otherwise I'd deal with you myself."

Appearing quite hurt Crona nodded and quietly followed Spirit who gave Stein a look of disapproval. He wasn't in the mood to argue about parenting styles, but Spirit felt as though he'd need to remind his friend that he needed to ease up and not be so harsh towards Crona. She seemed fragile enough as it was.

He tried to talk with her about it during the drive. She didn't seem big on talking though. Spirit tried to tell her it wasn't her fault Stein was mad, and he tried to explain that Stein only got so mad because he cared for her safety and was worried about her, and he had lots of work on his plate that was stressing him out. Crona didn't seem to believe much of it. She insisted it was her entire fault and that he was angry because she had been so careless and stupid, which ended up causing an argument between them when Spirit argued that she wasn't stupid. It wasn't like she knew she was in a dangerous place. The argument only lasted so long before she gave up and let him think whatever he wanted.

"So," he eventually started again in an attempt to start a new conversation. "What's up with you and Maka lately? I've noticed you haven't been hanging around her as much as you used to."

"She's with Soul a lot anymore. I don't think he likes me. And I think Maka might not like me so much anymore, either."

"Why do you think that?" Spirit asked. He knew that wasn't true. Maka thought the world of Crona and cared about Crona as though she were her sister. It bothered him that Crona thought so poorly of herself but he knew better than to argue with her about it. It wouldn't solve anything and she'd most likely become as tight-lipped as Stein was some days. She certainly seemed to be as stubborn as he was.

Crona shrugged. "Besides," she muttered, "I've been doing stuff with Kid."

"Yeah. Stein's really bothered by that."

That seemed to peak her interest. "He is?" She asked in a guarded tone. "I-I di-didn't think he r-really cared."

"Oh, yeah. He doesn't want you rushing into anything, you know, intimate. He's worried you'll get your heart broken, or...well...let's leave it at that."

"Or what?"

Spirit hesitated in answering. He thought back on what Stein had said, _'I just don't want to end up with a knocked up, heartbroken girl moping about the house...' _and knew it wouldn't be right to tell Crona about it. She'd probably think it meant Stein didn't trust her to make a smart choice so Spirit done the only thing he could and shook his head keeping the conversation rolling while trying to remain as careful in his wording as possible, lest Stein or Marie come to have a word with him later for something he said to Crona. And knowing them he'd get more than a few words.

"Never mind." He said with a sigh. "The point is he doesn't trust Kid. He thinks he'll take advantage of you. I'm not surprised he's worried about that, considering how things were between him and Marie at first."

Crona's interest was peaked further at hearing this. "How were things between them?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, well things were, uh, complicated. Marie was a wreck because she'd gotten dumped by some other guys she'd been with, you know, intimately and th-"

"Miss. Marie was a slut?!" Crona practically exclaimed in shock.

"What?" He also exclaimed. He glanced to her shocked she would make that assumption. "Why are you saying that? No, she wasn't a slut! She's never been a slut!"

"B-but you just said she'd been with some o-other guys intimately. Doesn't that mean she had sex with them?"

"No!" he lied. He really didn't want to explain to Crona what a slut was exactly. Sighing Spirit lowered his voice and collected his wits. He then continued, "Anyway, back to what I was saying, and she had trouble with bills-"

"I remember that." Crona interrupted again. "She didn't want me to know but I knew she was upset about something. She said she couldn't...afford to stay in an apartment...she couldn't keep me and stay there."

"Right."

"I-I'm sorry what were you saying? What happened next?"

"Well, then she went for him but he didn't really like her all too much-"

"He didn't?"

Spirit couldn't help but laugh as she gave another quiet apology for interrupting. "Nah." he said. "Stein was never really into girls all too much. Live ones, anyway. Creeped me out a hell of a lot, but you know how he is. Anyway, she then took an interest in his work and warmed up to him. After that he took an interest in her because girls usually avoided him and his work. She was kinda scared to rush into anything too soon because of her state and the fact she had you to look after, but things worked out in the end. I guess it's just a matter of putting yourself out there."

Nodding Crona thought about that. She wondered what would happen if she put herself out there for Kid. She shook that thought away quickly as they pulled up outside her house. She thanked him and headed inside where she found Marie sipping on some tea in the kitchen, reading through a magazine.

"Hey there, Crona!" she greeted happily. Crona sat down across from her at the kitchen table. "Where have you been today?" She asked. It was definitely a conversation starter.

Crona told her about the entire day, starting with how she and Kid had gone shopping. Marie gasped at hearing that, groaned when Crona explained how she had messed up the kitchen, giggled childishly when she heard how Crona received the two keys, and finally Marie scowled when Crona finished her story by explaining her encounter with Professor Stein on her way back home, although she made sure to leave the part about being followed out.

"Now, I don't know what to do." Crona said. She gave Marie a sad frown and hurt eyes. "I want to go back to Kid's but I am pretty certain I'm in a lot of trouble with Professor Stein. What do you think, Miss. Marie?"

"Well, I think that it's great his dad likes you, but it's bad you've upset Stein, so there is only one solution."

"And what's that?"

"I'll punish you."

"Oh." She stood up with a gloomy expression, yet fully prepared to go up to her room then, "Okay, I'll be in-"

"No, no, wait, Crona listen! I'll punish you, understand?"

Crona nodded knowing what it meant to be punished. Whenever Stein punished her it meant she would get smacked, yelled at, lose a privilege, or be sent to her room without something she wanted; however, if it were Marie who punished her then it meant she wouldn't get something she really wanted or would be grounded for a short period of time. It was rare that Marie ever struck or yelled at her for something. This time it probably meant she couldn't go to Kid's house.

"Now, Crona, for upsetting Stein and ruining another family's kitchen I sentence you to go help clean up."

"But it's probably already taken care o-"

"Uh-uh! No back talk, young lady! And to see you don't try to skip out on this I'll take you over there myself. How long will you be staying?"

"All night, I guess."

"Oh?" A worried expression came over her then. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I think I'll spend most of my time with Liz and Patty anyway."

"Thompson?"

Crona nodded.

Marie still seemed uncertain.

"And I'm sure his dad will be there."

Marie wavered a bit more still not entirely sure it was a good idea.

"An-and I don't think much will happen."

"Okay," Marie relented though she appeared rather serious as she spoke, "listen can you promise you'll keep your clothes on?"

Crona gave her a strange look, but nodded all the same. Marie didn't smile as she continued, "And you'll make sure _he _keeps _his _clothes on, right? And if clothes have to come off him when you're around then you'll make sure he'll keep his pants on?"

Now she understood. It shocked Crona a bit that Marie thought she would get involved with Kid like that. She wasn't too sure he liked her like that, besides she figured that she would bolt from the room if Kid, or any boy for that matter, tried to take their lower wear off. She wasn't presently interested in being with a boy like that. It didn't help that there was a guy, a stalker, who wanted her like that but used force and intimidation against her. She liked Kid much better because he was so nice and patient with her. If sex was what he wanted he hid it well. "N-no, Kid isn't l-like that." She sputtered defensively.

"Like what?"

"You know. I-I don't think he'll want to-"

"Crona, every teenage boy wants to at one point or another. It's a matter of whether or not you let them. And I need to know you'll say no if he tries anything because there is a chance he _might _try something."

"Okay. I-I promise I'll say no, but I still don't think I'll have to. He's really nice."

Sighing Marie stroked Crona's pink hair lovingly. "You're such a sweet person, Crona, so trusting and sweet," she said affectionately giving Crona a rather loving smile. She removed her hand after a moment. It unconsciously wandered up to the eye patch that covered her blind eye. "But it scares me sometimes." Marie's voice said dolefully, as her good eye glazed over in reminiscence back to a time of fear, misery, and pain. She glanced to Crona and was silent. There was a brief sadness on her features but she dropped it—along with her hand—quickly and put on a smile, gingerly pulling Crona up from her chair and to her feet.

"C'mon, let's go get your stuff ready. If you're staying over night I think you'll need a few things."

* * *

**And end! For now. Now we progress to the sleepover.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so here we are at last. The beginning of the sleepover. Let's see how this plays out.**

**Will Crona make some new friends? Will there be more characters shown? Will this chapter be sad? Will anybody get traumatized? Should this turn into an M thing or stay at least in the PG-14 range? How will Kid react to Crona's presence? Will this end badly? And why the hell did I include some of these ppl in the first place?!**

**Well? Anybody?**

**Hey, stop thinking it and _read_ it!**

**Lol.**

**;)**

**Review Response: SchizoidLoner7 - Lol. I kinda think everyone in this has issues in one way or another! Well, everyone has someone, right? It just turns out that Marie ended up with Stein. And I always figured that Spirit was a good dad despite his faults, glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. ****Happy reading!**

**Happy reading to everyone!**

**The only wanings you need to know for this chapter: Crude humor, language, some perviness, and implied stuff. You have been warned! MWAHAHA! XD**

* * *

It didn't take long and before the pinkette knew it she was standing back in front of Kid's home. Marie left a few minutes after they arrived in front of the huge house, satisfied that Crona had made it there safely. Now, as she stood there Crona wasn't sure about what she wanted to do. After a few minutes of thinking on it she figured it'd be best to try and go in. She knocked on the door about four times before someone answered. To her complete and total surprise it was Black*Star. "Hey, Crona, what're you doing here?" He asked in a voice that was louder than necessary and seemed quite surprised to see her standing there.

She instantly went into her nervous habit of latching one hand to her arm, nails digging in as she tried to sputter out a decent explanation for the hyperactive boy, "Umm, I guess I'm here t-to-"

"She's going to be hanging with us." Liz finished for Crona, pushing Black*Star out of the way, ignoring his protests. "Hi, Crona. Sorry, but we forgot to mention that other people would be here. It kinda happened last minute. It's all Kid's fault, really. He can't say no to some people," she said casting a glance to the living room where Kid and his other guy friends were, as she led Crona to the stairs, "when they suggest having a party. But it shouldn't be a problem seeing as you'll be hanging around me and Patty, right?"

Nodding the pinkette followed Liz to her and Patty's shared room. It was large and spacious with tons of stuff. The main thing Crona noticed were the various posters of differentiating things. Some posters had bands on them, others had pretty nature pictures, and a few had some weird/funny pictures of giraffes on them for some reason. The room had a light brown carpet and blue painted walls with a white ceiling. There were two beds next to each other separated by a nightstand that was at the heads of the beds. There was a rather large closet standing partially open showing off tons of clothes, shoes, and a few small boxes inside, and then there were two large windows. Beneath one were a ton of multicolored pillows and some books that were open.

Patty lay on some pillows reading one of the books. She was apparently too engrossed in it to acknowledge her sister or Crona who wanted to blush at seeing Patty was wearing nothing but an oversized long-sleeved gray t-shirt with white socks and pink underwear. "Hey, Patty," Liz said, "our guest is here. You mind saying something to her?"

Patty looked up to Crona like it was the first time she'd ever seen her. Then she giggled and waved at the pinkette. "Hiya! Sis, did you tell her about the plan?"

"No."

An evil smirk came over Patty's face then. "We're gonna make those boys piss their pants!" She proclaimed beaming at Crona with a wicked laugh following her enthusiastic words. Smiling confidently she then jabbed a thumb in Liz's direction, "Sis and a friend came up with the idea over the phone, so ya know it's a great idea!"

"Wha-what do you mean? What plan?"

"Never mind. You'll probably be too-"

"Chicken!"

"Patty."

"I am not!" Crona exclaimed. She then cringed and tried to defend what little of her image there was from Patty's comment. She really wanted them to like her and she knew that if they thought she was 'chicken' then they probably wouldn't like her so much.

"I-I mean, I don't think I am. What are you doing?"

"Well," Liz said, "the plan is that one of us will distract the guys. In the mean time another one of us would sneak a scary storybook where they'd find it. I already know Soul and Black*Star wouldn't be able to resist, especially since the decoy will dare them to read it. Once they've read a story or two we'll scare the hell out of them with some tricks because they'll already be paranoid after reading it."

"That sounds kind of-"

"Awesome?" Patty exclaimed.

"Stupidly ingenious?" Liz beamed.

"Mean." Crona mumbled.

"Hey," Liz said defensively, "do you know what they did to us when we had a sleepover last time?"

Crona shook her head.

"They spied on us while we were changing into our nightclothes. Some of them took pictures and sent them to some other people from school! They were total pervs and it took almost forever to get all those pictures deleted! Our reputations were almost completely trashed!"

"Now we're gonna get 'em back!" Patty proclaimed.

"Then why not spy on them like they spied on you?" Crona inquired. "Get pictures and stuff. It makes more sense and sounds less complicated."

"We could, but we can't."

Crona gave Liz a puzzled look. "I don't understand..."

"You see, after what we went through we don't want to hurt them so bad that their reputations are in the toilet, just hurt them enough that their pride is bruised, you know? There's no need to make them depressed and possibly suicidal just because they'll get laughed at by the entire school."

Crona nodded in polite interest but really wasn't sure she liked the sound of any of this. "O-okay, b-but I st-still don't understand why y-you c-can't look an-and-" She was then interrupted by Liz who seemed to already know how Crona was going to finish that sentence by insisting they just make things less complicated by looking and laughing themselves. Silently, Crona swore that if they did she'd remain in their room and entertain herself in some way. She didn't want to be or seem mean, especially not towards Kid who'd probably get angry with her for it if she did.

"Because they actually had something to gawk at. They had like five out of six hot bods to photograph and peep at! You think any of those guys downstairs have anything to be proud of?"

"Umm, I-I don't know."

Liz nodded. She smiled a bit. "I highly doubt it." Her voice sounded blank, yet that smile still shown on her face. It made Crona giggle a bit though she felt a little bad afterwards. She was blushing like mad and felt so out of place.

"Kid might!" Patty suddenly exclaimed. Crona found her hands pressed against her mouth and an expression of shock come over her face at hearing that. Patty ignored her. "At least one out of the seven of them has to have something!"

"Yeah, Kid might." Liz agreed laughing. She looked at Crona who had managed to get her hands away from her face and was giving her a quizzical look. Liz wore a broad smile, prepared to explain. "We just know that because we walked in on him while he was getting out of the shower during our first week here." Liz then turned back to Patty, "Harvar might have something, too; but I personally think Jackie was exaggerating."

"Wh-what about Black*Star?" Blushing Crona looked utterly embarrassed to be discussing the subject with them. "I-I once heard him, uh, talking about it. He sounded pretty proud."

Liz rolled her eyes at that. "Ah, Black*Star boasts about everything." She said. "He thinks he's the most awesome person on the face of this planet. I highly doubt he's got anything to brag about though."

"He's probably hung like a hamster!" Patty joked. "Some nights he calls me over asking for a flashlight so I can go help him find it!" Liz burst out laughing then, as did Crona who seemed rather tensed. Noticing Liz patted her on the back snickering.

"Hey," she said in a friendly manner, "relax, kid. We're all big girls here, right?"

"Y-yeah. I j-just, umm, I'm not...not sure..."

"Virgin!" Patty suddenly accused pointing a finger at Crona, whose face went bright red. "I don't think she's ever gotten poked by a guy before, sis."

"Yeah, ya know, Patty, I think you might be right."

Embarrassed and not wanting to discuss the matter Crona tried to change the subject. It was just too bad Liz saw through it and kept the conversation on track. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she assured the nervous girl. "I mean some girls wait until-"

"No! I j-just don't w-want to t-talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Liz exclaimed at the sudden rise in tone, "calm down! We won't talk about it if you're going to be so touchy."

"N-no. It's not what you think. I'm just not comfortable talking about...it."

"Virginity?"

"No! You know..."

Both sisters gave her puzzled looks.

"_It_."

"It…oh!" Liz exclaimed upon getting struck by realization. "You mean sex?"

Wincing as though a needle had just pricked her, Crona nodded. Her voice was quiet yet somber, "I don't know how to deal with it."

* * *

Downstairs Kid found himself a little too tense. So far he hadn't heard anything break. Or feel like the symmetry was off. That was a good sign. Everything was fine. His subconscious told him to think differently though. He fought telling himself that Crona was a good person—she was a wonderful person—and wouldn't do anything wrong. Still, his body remained tense and he found himself having another inner conflict about his feelings for her. A certain albino friend of his luckily interrupted this conflict.

"Man, you seriously need to relax." Soul said popping some chips into his mouth. "Be cool. There's no reason for you to be so tense. It's actually starting to bug me."

"Am I tense?" Kid asked sulkily.

"Yeah," Soul nodded looking at him from his place on the floor. "You're looking kind of sick, too. Pale."

"I didn't even realize it." He lied.

"To be accurate, you've been like this ever since Crona came into your home." Ox pointed out. "Is there a reason for it?"

"Kid loves Crona!" Black*Star exclaimed. "Kid loves Crona!"

"Seriously?" Harvar muttered looking to Kid. "That somehow seems unlikely."

"Kid and Crona sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Both Black*Star and Hiro sang. "First comes love, then comes marriage then comes Kid with a perfectly symmetrical baby carriage!"

"Hey, lay off him guys." Kilik sighed giving Kid a sympathetic glance. He too had been teased in such a fashion earlier that day and knew how humiliating it could feel. "So he likes a girl, so what? It's no big deal."

"Yeah," Harvar said, "you're being so immature."

"It's really uncool." Soul agreed.

"You two are just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend." Ox pointed out.

Neither Hiro nor Black*Star said anything in response. They knew Soul had Maka, Ox had Kim, Harvar had Jackie, and Kilik even had a girlfriend, Koko. They had yet to score a girl. Now, it seemed as though even Kid, as big of a weirdo as he was, managed to hook up with a girl, even if that girl was Crona it still seemed somewhat unfair. They tried to save their pride.

"What's so great about girls anyway?" Hiro scoffed. He already knew, which was why he liked them so much. But the responses he received added salt to his metaphorical wounds.

"They can be cute." Kilik said.

"They can be fun." Harvar said.

"They can be very interesting." Ox said.

"They can be really hot." Soul said.

"They can be helpful." Kid muttered, thinking of how Crona had _at least_ tried to help him shop earlier. _That has to count for something_, he told himself knowing full well she didn't have to do that. She at least tried to make him happy. It counted and he knew it no matter what anyone else said. He knew it counted.

"That sounded so gay." Black*Star scoffed at Hiro, rolling his eyes.

"I hate you guys." Hiro grumbled looking ready to cry. Black*Star then changed the subject ignoring Hiro as he sat by and sulked for the next five seconds. The blue-haired boy was quick, turning the subject back to Kid's love life, "So why'd you hook up with Crona anyway?"

"I haven't!" He blurted out. "She just won't leave me alone!" _Okay, that did _not _come out like I wanted. _He thought afterwards, feeling like a huge jerk. He attempted to rephrase that, "I mean, she spends a lot of time around me anymore."

"You don't like her?" Ox inquired, seeming interested. "I couldn't tell," he said with a grin and sarcastic tone, "seeing as she's managed to scare you by just being in your house."

"Well, maybe I like her a little." He admitted with a slight blush. "She's a very nice person. Cute. In a childish sort of way, I suppose. And she...tries…to do the right thing. She really does try to make me happy."

Hiro sighed, sulkily.

"So," Soul asked, "what's the problem?"

"It's like my universe revolves around her now, and its really confusing! I actually think that I might be slowly going crazy! She ruins everything that is symmetrical! Everything she touches of perfect symmetry almost immediately becomes unsymmetrical, but I know it isn't her fault. But it still happens. But I hate it. But I like her. It's pure and utter madness!"

"Wow." Kilik said slowly. "Now I understand why you go to therapy."

"Yeah, man," Soul agreed, "you sound really messed up over all this."

"If she bothers you so much then why'd you let her in?" Black*Star then asked with his hands behind his head.

"I didn't." Kid said. A vein throbbed at his temple. "You did." Rolling his eyes Black*Star smiled and shrugged. Kid sighed. "Besides, Dad gave her a spare house key and for all I know she could have every other spare key in this house." He hated this thought, especially when he thought of how she could have a key to his room. What if she became a stalker towards him? Kid was really bothered by that thought but knew it wasn't likely. She had her own stalker problems at the time being. There was no way she'd become what she despised, what hurt her. Then he remembered what had happened the other day, he remembered the hickey, and it made him sick. He cast a quick glance to the stairs, hoping that she was doing okay despite everything that had happened. He _wanted _her to be okay, to be safe, to not be afraid...

_My god, why did I let her go with Liz_ and _Patty,_ He wondered internally fearing that the two girls would wear her out or overwhelm her. They weren't exactly the sort of friends Kid pictured Crona being used to hanging around. When he thought of people Crona would like to hang out with he thought of Maka and the Thompson sisters were far, far from being anything like Maka Albarn. He swallowed and tried to calm himself. He told himself that he needed to have more faith in Liz and Patty, trust they wouldn't do anything to upset Crona because they were civilized, and nice, and they were not animals, and...all his worried thoughts came right back after five seconds. He soon found himself lost in a sea of thought until a voice snapped him out of it.

"Sounds like your dad wants the two of you to get it on." Soul joked.

This caught Kid's attention and at least three other guys, counting Kid, groaned at hearing that, while the others either laughed or shook their heads in silence. It really bothered Kid that Crona had access to his home. It meant someone other than he, Liz, and Patty could get in whenever they wanted. That didn't sound acceptable to him, not at all. It felt like an evasion of privacy.

"Besides," Harvar guessed, "you don't want to upset Stein by upsetting _her_, right?" Everyone else present-save for Kid-gave their own signs of agreement at hearing that, even the great Black*Star had to give a nod of agreement.

"Hey," Hiro suddenly spoke up, "what do you guys think the girls are doing upstairs?"

"They're probably just talking." Soul said. "You know how talkative girls are."

"I wouldn't think Crona to be the most talkative person in the world." Kid said quietly with another brief glance to the stairs. He was curious himself as to what they were doing. "Besides, Liz and Patty said they'd entertain her while we stayed down here. And we have to."

"Says who?" Black*Star asked, standing up along with Soul. "Nobody can tell me what to do! Unlike the rest of you humble sheep I make my own rules!"

"Dad had me promise we wouldn't mess with them after what happened last time."

Soul scoffed. "C'mon," he said with a scowl, "it's not like there was an orgy or anything."

Hiro spoke up then, "Are you sure?"

"Why did we invite this guy again?" Harvar whispered to Ox who shrugged in response.

"No," Kid said, ignoring Hiro and looking to Soul with a passive scowl, "but I got a hard chop to the head because some idiot emailed the pictures to othe peopl. As if getting one of Dad's chops wasn't enough, when I finally woke up I got a lecture about respecting their privacy and I for one don't want to go through all that ag-"

"Boring!" Black*Star exclaimed with a yawn. Turning on heel he bolted up the stairs calling back, "I'm gonna go see what their doing!" There were cries of protests from at least four others and silence from others who did not speak against or for Black*Star's choice.

He ignored them all and kept going like the star he claimed he was.

* * *

**And here is where we take a break! Whew, eight pages and still writing up on this. Now, at this time I will clarify that the next part of this will be up by tomorrow afternoon. Be patient and it'd be up before you know it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so finally done with this part! I'm gonna take a break from posting for a day or two to make sure ppl are caught up and stuff. Also I may stop replying to reviews because there are too few and I could just PM them back, so from here on out I think I might just PM ppl with accounts and reply here for those who don't and show up anonymous. That's all I gotta say for now. I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and other forms of support. ****Blah, blah, blah.**

**Lol.**

**XD**

**Let's just get to the story before more stupidity leaks through my fingers!**

* * *

In the girls' room upstairs Crona found herself being hugged and given ample amounts of empathy from the other two girls. They'd all shared their own stories with each other. It'd started as feeble conversation but evolved into them taking turns telling stories and apparently the story Crona decided to tell was the saddest. She thought Liz and Patty's stories were somewhat worse, not that she voiced it of course. They'd cried and hugged her giving her kind compliments the entire time and wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise for several long minutes. They were just starting to calm down and Crona didn't want to upset them anymore than she already had so she kept her mouth shut.

"Maybe you should change into something more comfortable." Liz said to break the silence that had started to set in. "You should get cleaned up and change into something more fitting to sleep in. If you want you can use the shower across the hall."

"N-no. I've already bathed. I-I di-didn't want t-to bother you by u-using your stuff."

"Oh. Well, did you bring any nightclothes in that bag of yours?" Liz asked jabbing a finger in the direction of the bag, which lay abandoned by Patty's bed where the other Thompson sister lay playing with a plastic horse and giraffe figurine, seeming much more cheery than she had a while ago.

She noticed the two other girls were staring in her direction and claimed the toys were fighting and the giraffe was losing because the horse was way smarter. It seemed that way because the giraffe's head looked chipped between its eyes.

"I brought something but I'm worried it's too inappropriate."

"We're big girls, remember?" Liz said, silently encouraging the pinkette to trust her. "We can handle inappropriate. Right, Patty? Uh, Patty?"

"Yeah right, sis!" She agreed inattentively. She continued playing with the two animal figurines, locking them in mortal combat that left the horse with a literal broken leg and dent in its chest. "Ah, bogus! The giraffe wins by a landslide!"

Smiling Crona decided that it couldn't hurt anything. They _were _all girls, after all. Their bodies weren't all that different, unless size, color, proportions, and other stuff like that were counted. "O-okay." She said with a small smile. "I'll get it."

"Cool. You know, while we're changing clothes I think I'll change into something different, too. This shirt is kinda wet and wrinkled now."

Crona went over to her beat up bag and brought out the silver nightdress that stopped mid-thigh. In addition to this she got out some white shorts that would stop above her knees and keep any male eyes from seeing too much. Marie was the one who approved her clothes and whenever Crona decided on the nightdress Marie told her to take the shorts too because she wasn't convinced that Kid wouldn't try something. 'Just to be safe,' were Marie's exact words to Crona before they put the clothes in the bag. She laid the shorts and nightdress on Liz's bed. Liz didn't take long to decide on what she wanted to wear. The blonde stared at the outfit for a minute and scowled as she got a scarlet red nightgown out.

"You know," she said, "it was a rotten trick you played on us earlier."

Hearing Liz say that shocked Crona. "What trick?" she asked, genuinely perplexed by what Liz meant. "I-I didn't-"

"Don't play dumb." Liz said in a neutral tone. "When Kid took you shopping you helped him purposely pick some bad clothes, but I can see you really do have good tastes." She said glancing to the outfit Crona lay out. "That's a pretty dress and the shorts don't look half bad either, though I think you'd look way better without them."

"Thank you, but...that...that wasn't a trick. Earlier today. I-I know I should have said something beforehand, b-but I didn't want Kid to exclude me from going with him, s-so I didn't say anything."

"About?"

"I-I d-don't have good fashion sense l-like other g-girls." Crona said sheepishly. "Miss. Marie usually helps me when I buy clothes b-because I'm not g-good at it. I'm sorry if I ruined things earlier today. I-I just wanted to spend time with Kid."

Smiling Liz decided she couldn't stay upset at the pinkette. Not when Crona had two perfectly good reasons for what happened. "You really like him, don't you?" She quietly asked. Smiling a bit the pinkette nodded shyly. Giggling a bit Liz decided to give her some tips and pointers, as well as some more information about Kid.

Crona really wasn't that bad of a kid and besides, Liz found herself kind of starting to like her.

Removing her black dress Crona blushed turning away from Liz, not really minding that she was then facing Patty since the other girl wasn't paying her any attention, having started occupying herself with a yaoi manga she was reading. It sort of embarrassed Crona to be partially naked, standing in nothing but her neutral gray underwear, with the two other girls who were better endowed than she present to take notice. It made her self-conscious to say the least.

* * *

There were footsteps behind him coming up the stairs. He bolted down the hall. He came to a stop in front of Liz and Patty's room where he flung the door open and gasped, getting flashed by Crona who screamed and quickly covered herself with her arms. "Dammit, Black*Star!" Liz shrieked, grabbing and holding a pillow to her bare chest also topless. "Get the hell outta here!"

He stood frozen, gaping.

"Get out of here or die!" Patty shouted in a rather scary sounding voice. Despite this Black*Star failed to move. Being stunned where he stood Black*Star soon found himself tackled to the floor and getting brutally bashed in the head by a plastic horse figurine. The head fell off the horse and that was when Patty got off him, kicked him as hard as she could in his shin, retreated, and then slammed the door behind her. The lock clicked a second later and the others found the boy. He was covered with bruises, had a bloody nose, which had not been caused by Patty, and a big grin on his arrogant face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kilik asked when he and the others arrived just as Black*Star sat up and rubbed his head, quietly laughing.

"Whatever it was," Soul snickered lightly kicking Black*Star in his thigh, "it gave him a boner." Unashamed the blue-haired teen gave Soul a playful shove back.

"Patty." Kid sighed at seeing a toy horse head on the floor by his foot. "No doubt. You must have really pissed her off."

"Yeah, she was pretty mad that I saw their chests."

"What are you talking about?" Ox inquired then.

* * *

Inside the room Liz, dressed, was trying to console Crona, also dressed, who was horribly embarrassed about what had just occurred. She was practically in tears meanwhile Patty tried to cheer her up along with Liz who tried convincing Crona that what happened was an accident and that she didn't have to be ashamed. Liz was actually starting to fear the pinkette would decide she needed hide away in their room for the rest of her natural life when Patty suddenly gave a shout.

"Look, confetti!" She cried throwing bits and pieces of paper in the air so it all rained down on Liz and Crona. "It's a parade!" The pinkette looked up at her gaping, eyes still teary but seeming somewhat shocked. "Do you feel better now?" Giving a quiet cough the pink-haired girl nodded. Crona wiped tears from her eyes feeling as pathetic as she had when she'd ran into Professor Stein earlier. _I am pathetic. _She thought gloomily.

"Ummm...yeah...I guess." Crona mumbled. "Thank you."

"Uh, Patty," Liz spoke shaking bits and pieces of the paper from her hair, "where'd you get that paper from?" She noticed writing on the little pieces as she picked a particularly tiny bit from behind her ear. Both she and Crona turned questioning eyes to Patty who then got a blank look on her face, eyes innocent, and body frozen up until Liz noticed a blue covered book laying neglected and utterly destroyed by the foot of Patty's bed. Screaming in horror Liz unintentionally made Crona jump.

"What's wrong?"

"Patty! I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh no!" Patty exclaimed seeming as dismayed as Liz, which really freaked Crona out. She seemed to be the toughest one out of the three of them. If her mistake freaked even her out Crona had no idea how she, herself, would deal with it. "I'm sorry, sis! I forgot!"

"Now the plan is ruined and I wasted six bucks for nothing!"

"The...plan?" Crona mumbled. She then remembered what she'd been told earlier and found herself feeling a bit annoyed at the two sisters. "You're upset over a dumb book?" She knew she sounded unusually stern, maybe even angry but she really didn't care after everything that had occurred.

"Dumb book nothing!" Liz snapped. She then sighed and took on a softer tone, "I was really wanting to get them back. Now we're back to the drawing board and they'll probably be expecting us to do something now."

"I wanted to see them cry!" Patty fussed, pouting. "It was gonna be really fun and hot!"

"Yeah, it was g-" Liz cut herself off and looked to her sister, "uh, what did you just say?" She really had no idea what Patty could have meant and hoped to get an explanation but her sister pouted. Playing dumb about what she'd said earlier, Patty smiled looking to her sister appearing quite childish, much to Liz's annoyance. They seemed ready to argue over it when Crona butted in. "I have a plan." She said getting both girls' attention.

"Really?" Patty asked. "Will it be hot?"

"Yes. Well, sort of."

"Oh, I've got to hear this." Liz smiled impishly. "What're we going to do?"

"I don't think it'll scare them, but it should definitely scar them for a while."

Leaning close she whispered her plan to them and both sisters smiled. It was simple, yet devious and they felt a little dumb for not thinking of it themselves. But then again when thought about it they knew it sounded childish, up until it was Crona who explained it then it seemed to be somewhat evil. And evil was perfectly fine with the Thompsons as long as it didn't blow up in their faces but from how it was explained they didn't see how it could.

"Ooh," Patty giggled, "Crona has a dark side!"

"Yeah." Liz agreed. "So far I like it. Let's go see how this all will play out."

"Okay." Crona smiled with sincere glee.

It was quite a warming sight to see on the face of an enigma.

* * *

"Now I'll get in trouble and probably put in a coma thanks to-"

Kilik interjected then, "And your housemates will probably never forgive you for letting it happen."

Harvar then added, "And they'll most likely try to get back at you, as well as Black*Star."

"And you might not sleep peacefully," said Ox, "due to the," he paused to clear his throat before continuing, "vivid details Black*Star has given us."

"And don't forget," Soul added, "you'll probably get murdered in your sleep after Stein finds out, which he most likely will."

"Right." Kid groaned. "Thanks a lot for reminding me." There was a brief moment of silence before the suddenly depressed teen lost it. "It's not right. It wasn't like _I_ saw or did anything! I was trying to keep _Black*Star_ from doing anything!"

"Bet you wish you could've seen what I did!" Black*Star laughed. "Sucks to be you!"

Kid groaned. His hands covered his face as he sat feeling rather depressed. He bit his lip, silently ashamed, as he _did_ sort of wish he could have seen what the blue-haired boy had. Then maybe the idea of death or becoming comatose would be perfectly acceptable.

"You do realize," Harvar said to Black*Star, "that Stein will have a bone to pick with you too, right?"

That seemed to end his cheer then and send him into a gloomy mood and cause some serious sulking just as Kid was sulking at the fact his life was probably almost over and he hadn't gotten the chance to view what his associate had. He really hated Black*Star then. Especially since he still had eyeballs in his sockets. Kid was secretly hoping Patty would claw them out while the blue-haired teen slept, but somehow he doubted she would come through for him. Just as he doubted Crona would want anything to do with him or anyone else ever again. That thought really bothered him. A lot.

It wasn't like he wanted her to hate or avoid him. All he wanted was for things to go back like they were before he got involved with her. He wasn't used to having someone—let alone such a nice, attractive girl—so close to him almost all the time. He liked her, as a friend, but got annoyed whenever she failed to understand this, and she really seemed to fail to understand him. Or was Kid the one not understanding something? He sort of knew he was sending mixed messages but it wasn't his _entire_ fault.

His symmetric brain and sensible mind thought one thing, but then his illogical heart and heated desires told him some other things he didn't entirely agree with because his brain told him that those ideas were bad and would only lead to trouble. It just led to him being confused in the end, unsure if his brain or his heart were the right organ to focus on.

He had little time to figure it out before the three girls from upstairs sauntered into the room. To say the least, they caught everyone's attention almost immediately. That was no surprise considering Patty wasn't wearing much and both Liz and Crona were wearing some rather small outfits, or maybe they were the right size and only looked skin tight to some of the boys because they were hormonal teenagers. It could have been a mistake but either way there were some eyes that found themselves stuck here and there.

"Hey," Liz said in a rather friendly voice, "we were wondering if you guys would play a game with us."

"What game?" Kid asked. He was mistrustful and with good reason. "Aren't you supposed to be upstairs?"

"What he means is," Hiro said quickly, "aren't you mad at us?"

"No, what I meant was-"

"Shut up, Kid!" Patty snapped, tossing a bag she'd brought down with her to the floor. She frightened others, but Kid put up a brave front and tried to finish what he was saying. Unfortunately that was when Patty jumped over and mercilessly ruffled one side of Kid's hair. He gave a cry and abandoned the argument to try and straighten it all back out. Most of the other guys sweat dropped at seeing this. Crona was probably the only girl who sweat dropped.

"Look, if you guys don't want to play that's fine. It'll be your loss."

"Hey, wait!" One boy called.

"What game?" Soul asked skeptically.

"Oh! I'm so glad you asked. Crona?"

That was when the pinkette held up an empty green glass bottle.

* * *

**And scene!**

**Well, that's all for now, folks! See? The stupidity continues. ****XP**

***Sighs***

**Dunno if I should let things get too hot or not. I plan on trying to keep things tame but have _no_ idea if I should. I'll have to give it some thought.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so it's update time! I suppose you're all up-to-date now, so we'll just skip to the story instead of wasting time on this beginning note. Especially since this chapter turned out longer than I expected it to be.**

**Oh well. Just more for you all to read.**

**;)**

* * *

Everyone guessed what game they meant and a few, only two, were crushed at hearing it was really the game of truth or dare. Still, some pretty sordid stuff could happen in that game as well and despite half the population dating, the majority voted for them to play making the minority who were against it feel like they were friends with a bunch of dumb asses.

Needless to say, that was when both Ox and Harvar left wishing everyone good luck and happy funerals if their girlfriends found out, which they most likely would. Some other guys were tempted to leave, but peer pressure got to them and they found themselves all sitting in the middle of Kid's living room in a circle.

"Now," said Liz, "before we do anything you guys have to agree to our rules, otherwise the three of us are walking."

"We agree!" Hiro shouted. He was too eager for his own good and that got him death glares from many of the others.

"Great! Now let's start off with Patty spinning th-"

"Not so fast!" Soul interjected. "What rules did we agree to, exactly? And why do you guys get to go first?"

"Both are excellent questions. First of all, you guys agreed to not make any pervy dares or ask any questions that are too personal or perverted. Secondly, you all agreed to let us take photographs of this. And third, we get to go first because there are only three of us and like five of you."

"Any more questions?" Patty demanded, also seeming a bit too eager to play.

Nobody said anything.

"Great," said Liz, "but if you guys want a guy to go first then I vote giving it to Kid."

"No way!" Black*Star shouted with obvious jealousy. "If any man here spins it ought to be me!"

"Let's just play already!" Hiro butted in, earning him a glare from Black*Star. "You know," he squeaked fearfully at noticing the glare that seemed sharp enough to kill, "it's just a thought."

"Whatever you say." Liz said sharing a look with both Patty and Crona. Nobody else really caught it, save for Kid and Soul who both certainly noticed and got an uneasy feeling about it. Somehow they figured their night was about to take a turn for the worst.

"Here." Crona handed the bottle to Kid, who sat next to her. He noticed she didn't really look at him and seemed a little uneasy herself. A faint tinge of pink stained her cheeks as she hastily turned her face away from him. Kid wondered if she was ashamed because a so-called friend of his had caught her half naked, or if she felt guilty because something bad was about to happen? He didn't know but took the bottle and spun it, and then he watched with dismay as it landed on Liz who was smiling evilly.

"Okay, so truth or dare?"

Kid decided to play it cautiously.

"Truth."

That was a bad idea.

"Is it true you touch yourself twice a day while reading Patty's yaoi manga because you're in denial about being in the closet?"

Kid felt his face heating up, and then grimaced after a flash of light from Patty's camera caught him blushing like mad. He knew the question wasn't true, but it was still a discomforting question and he knew that if he denied it, then everyone would presume he was lying. Basically denying was the same as admitting it as a truth. He was stuck. More pressure was added on when he noticed some of the other guys were starting to quietly whisper to each other and snicker at him. Liz's deceitfully smooth and sly tone came to aid him then, "Would you like to answer the question, or switch to a dare?"

"Dare." Kid grumbled quietly, glaring at the floor with a red face and slightly wounded pride. "I'll take a dare." Snickers and whispers were like jabs in the ribcage and he just wanted his moment of humiliation to be over as soon as possible.

"I dare you to kiss Crona."

His eyes widened so much he feared they'd pop out from his skull. His face was redder and there was another flash from Patty's camera as she giggled impishly. Crona looked about as surprised as him. He wondered if she knew about that. The time to think on it was over after five seconds when Liz urged him to hurry otherwise she'd make the dare something entirely different and unsymmetrical. That threat was all it took to get him ready.

Liz pulled Crona to the side a moment later and whispered, "Here's your chance to kiss him."

"I-I didn't...this isn't...what-"

"I know, I know," Liz whispered, "this isn't part of the plan but here's your chance to kiss him. Don't you want to?"

She nodded with a dark flush.

"Okay, so go do it."

"Th-th-thanks, Liz."

"Good luck." Her friend whispered, chuckling. Kid interrupted their whisper chat by clearing his throat loudly, signaling that he was ready to get his dare over with. Crona moved over a bit to where she sat beside him. He turned to where he faced her perfectly then leaned forwards and…

Crona frowned when she received a double peck to the forehead. It was really no different than when Marie gave her a kiss, except that it was done twice instead of only once. It was actually quite disappointing. _Flash_. The camera caught the pathetic kiss causing even her and Liz to frown. Before Crona could try to kiss back he was facing away, face red and body language more than just a little uncomfortable. Crona gave a quiet sigh of disappointment.

Liz also sighed. Hers was from annoyance. "What the hell was that?" She questioned.

"You said I had to kiss her and I did."

"Yeah, like she were your grandmother or something!"

Patty was quick to join in, "That was so lame! Not hot, not hot at all!"

"I guess we know the answer to that truth question now." One fair-haired boy snickered earning him pointed looks from others, especially Crona who was quick to rush to Kid's defense.

"I-it was okay." She lied. "I liked it."

"Of course _you _would." She heard Black*Star say as he shook his head. A moment later he smiled and laughed, "What are you scared of girls, Kid?"

He took the insults and prods with a rigid silence. He swore if he survived to see the morning light he would kill Liz and Patty, or at least consider it. Okay, so he would do nothing about it except sulk. That didn't mean he couldn't imagine. Kid finally relaxed when everyone got off his back and Liz passed the bottle over to Kilik who gave it a spin. It landed on Soul who answered a simple truth question about whether or not he had filed his teeth down to their shark-like appearance. The answer was expected.

The bottle was then given to Patty who spun it. Everyone watched in anticipation as they moved on to the next victim. He silently hoped fate would choose Black*Star so he could get taken down a peg, but unfortunately for him fate had a sick sense of humor. He watched with widened eyes as the bottle slowed in its spin and landed on him for a second time.

"I dare you to sit still until I say stop." Patty said, smirking.

Frowning Kid done as told, not quite understanding what that was to accomplish. And then he saw Patty retrieve a pair of scissors from the bag she'd brought down and got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as she walked over towards him. He twitched and trembled, wanting to bolt for the nearest exit. "Don't move." Liz said firmly. She was clearly trying her best not to laugh. Crona looked at him sheepishly, hands clasping her nightclothes tightly. She looked about as frightened as Kid felt making him wonder if she knew of what Liz and Patty had planned before they'd started the game. Judging from her last reaction when he was dared to kiss her he guessed not.

_Snip._

It was over as quickly as that. Patty giggled then producing a compact mirror. "Look at your new haircut!" she laughed. He barely heard Liz as she announced he could move then. Kid could only hear the pounding of his heart as he opened his mouth and let out a bloodcurdling cry. He screamed and shouted frightened gibberish as he saw his once perfect, symmetrical hair had been cut, ruined. The white lines that were permanently there were all messed up and cut jagged. Kid screamed and backed away from the mirror, but Patty insisted he look. "Look at it! Look at it and like it!" She shouted with an impish smirk. She held him down and forced the mirror close to his face until he spat up some blood and passed out.

"Yay!" Patty cheered, jumping up and fist pumping the air.

"Kid!" Crona cried out in fear that he'd just died.

"He's out." Liz said apathetically, yet smiling in amusement. "Who's next?" Nobody said anything for several minutes. That was when Hiro raised a timid hand. "Okay." Liz chuckled. "You can be the next guy to spin. Because one of you guys passed out we get an automatic turn." Some looked ready to argue the fairness in that but nobody spoke up as Liz called to her sister, "Patty, you're up again."

Cheering, Patty stopped taking pictures of their unconscious victim and grabbed the bottle. She spun it with brute force and it seemed like it'd never stop, and then when it did the entire room went silent. It had landed on Crona. That had not been planned, but they worked it out without a second's thought. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm...t-truth?"

"Good!" She said with friendly smile. Then came the question that made Crona blush and feel slightly uncomfortable, "Are you a for real girl? Or are you a guy who became a girl?"

_Flash, _went the camera, as Patty took a picture of Crona's confused expression.

"I-I'm not sure I understand."

"She means if you had surgery or anything to become a girl." Soul explained with a half smile and restrained laugh. "You know, a sex-change operation."

"N-no!" Crona replied to Patty's question with a blush. "I-I've always been a g-girl. Always."

_Flash._

"Next!" She threw the bottle to Hiro who gave a yelp as he fumbled with it for a few seconds before sitting it on the floor and spinning it, watching as it landed on Kilik who gave a sigh. He picked dare and ended up having to do a handstand, which ended in an epic fail but gave Patty some funny looking pictures. Then it was Crona's turn to spin the bottle and it ended up landing on Hiro who unwittingly picked dare.

"I dare you to...hit Black*Star..."

Swallowing, Hiro done as told and laid flat on the floor with a bloody and bruised nose a few seconds after doing as dared. "It's your turn, Soul." Crona said timidly as she rolled the bottle over to him. He looked pretty freaked out as he had a realization then, looking from Hiro to Kid who were both unconscious. _Crap_, Soul thought, _they're gonna take us out one by one._ Swallowing nervously Soul spun the bottle and gave a sigh of relief as it landed on Liz who went ahead and picked truth before he had a chance to ask.

"Okay, is it true you and Patty take drugs and drink a lot at parties?"

"I'm not answering that."

"What? You have to!"

"Nope. It's too personal. Ask me something else."

"Are you wearing-"

"Strike two, ask me something that isn't too personal."

"C'mon!" Black*Star yelled then. "This is so bogus!"

"Yeah, you-" Soul started only to be interrupted.

"Play the game right," Liz said firmly, "or else I'll let Patty get you in your sleep tonight."

Groaning Soul rolled his eyes and thought for a moment before asking, "Are you ever gonna move out of Kid's house?"

"Probably not." Liz said with a shrug. "Moving on, it's my turn again."

She spun the bottle and for several silent seconds everyone of the male gender hoped it landed on Patty or Crona, but their hopes were dashed when it landed on Black*Star who laughed and declared he would take a truth, but was not prepared for the question that was about to be asked. "How big are you?"

"No." He laughed mockingly. "That's too personal."

"No, _you _can't ask us questions that are too personal but _we _can."

"What? That's-"

"That's the rules. Play by them or get lost, but of course that'd mean we'd win."

Huffing in frustration at the unfair rules Black*Star was prepared to quit; however, he wasn't about to lose and let the three girls out shine him, so he gave a nod and grumbled quietly before he gave his reply, smiling broadly with pride evident in his green hues.

"I'm too big for the likes of you, that's for sure!" he boasted. Liz and Patty both fell over laughing. Crona stared sweat dropping. She sighed and eventually rolled the bottle over to Kilik when tears started to roll down the two sisters' faces causing Black*Star to throw a fit about how they needed to shut up. Shaking his head Kilik decided to quit while he was still conscious and not totally humiliated. That left spinning up to Soul again, seeing as both Hiro and Kid were still unconscious and Black*Star was pissed and trying to convince Liz and Patty that he didn't lie.

Soul sighed before spinning the bottle, and then he about passed out when it landed on Patty. It took Crona a few minutes to get her and Liz calmed down enough for Patty to ask Soul whether he'd prefer a truth or dare, but in the end he chose dare, deciding to get it over with otherwise he'd probably end up getting laughed at like Black*Star had. "This is gonna be hot!" Patty giggled before declaring her dare.

"I dare you to kiss him until I command you to stop!"

"What? No way!" Soul refused.

"That's so gay!" Black*Star snapped.

"Do it," Liz said sharply, "or else you can leave now."

"To hell with this," Soul spat with a furious blush, "I'm out of here!"

"No you aren't!" Patty then snarled. She tackled him to the floor and shouted to Liz who then gave Black*Star a shove and sent him falling into Soul. Patty then grabbed the two boys' by the hair and after several long, pain-filled minutes she made the two boys lips connect. Liz snapped a few pictures then Patty let them part, high-fiving Liz who then made a run for the stairs while the two boys were busy trying to rub the kiss from their lips. Black*Star sounded ready to puke and Soul sputtered as he tried to get the feel and taste of his best friend's mouth off his own. Crona gave a small grin, pleased that everything had worked out.

Well, almost everything...

She had no idea that Liz and Patty would hurt Kid. She didn't want him getting hurt. He was nice and thoughtful and hadn't done anything wrong. She'd mostly just wanted to see Black*Star suffer for bursting in on her and Liz like he had. Moving over to Kid she examined his hair and frowned. Could I fix it? She wondered, lightly touching the jagged ends. The scissors lay close by, so Crona figured she'd give it a try.

She attempted to make the cut but as soon as her hands got close to the scissors she was tackled from behind and found herself pinned to the floor. She gave a loud screech of terror, shoving Soul off her.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she exclaimed, as she scrambled to get away from the albino who looked at her seriously, scowling as though he knew what she had been thinking.

"You should not ever think of helping him out like that. He's told us some stuff about you and trust me, you'd just hurt yourself by helping him. How about you let me take care of this?"

Shaking, Crona nodded and dropped the scissors so Soul could take them. He was right. There was no way she could do something as precise as haircutting right. The only other thing she had to worry about was what Kid had said to Soul and the others. Did he say he didn't like her? She didn't think so, but she wanted to make sure otherwise it'd bug her all night.

"Soul, d-did Kid s-say anything about...uh...l-liking me?"

Soul looked to her with wide blood red eyes and gritted shark-like teeth. He glanced from her to Kid and supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth.

* * *

**I'll leave things off here and next chapter will finish off this entire sleepover business and open up to more stuff that focus on some bigger things. Sorry for all the disappointment and trickery, but I'm building things up. Thanks for all the patience up to this point. I know this hasn't been the most exciting story but it's getting there.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so here's the last part of the sleepover. There's so much that can happen but sadly I didn't bother with half of it, as you can tell from the length of this chapter. Sorry but after writing this I didn't bother to do as much editing as I probably should have. I got more concentrated on the next chapter, which will be posted right after this one. I hate giving out spoilers but I'm just gonna go ahead and warn you all that by the end of this chapter you may feel somewhat dissatisfied.**

**;P**

**Sorry, but I did my best with what I had.**

* * *

Soul was uneasy but he spoke calmly and truthfully as he looked into the girl's timid, yet hopeful eyes. "Uh, yeah. He said he liked you, an-"

That's when Black*Star burst in leaning in towards Crona, smiling and talking louder than necessary, "And he said his universe revolves around you and he wanted to entertain you!"

Crona's face flushed then. "Wha-what?" Her heart felt like it had jumped up into her throat. Of all things she expected to hear that was certainly not one of them.

Soul pulled Black*Star off to the side then and spoke in a low voice, "Dude, he did _not _say that."

"Yeah he did!" Black*Star argued in a voice that was just loud enough for Soul to hear, yet still be considered louder than necessary. "I remember him saying the words 'my universe revolves around her' and 'entertain her', so don't question my memory! It's too great to be questioned!"

"Well if we're gonna play that game then let me say something because he doesn't like her like that and he doesn't need to get jumped when he comes to." Soul said sternly. He then turned back to Crona who was deep in thought over the information that was presented to her, attempting to find a way to make what Black*Star said innocent but nothing he said ever seemed innocent. "Yo, Crona! Kid also told us that you mess up his symmetry."

"I-I do?"

"Totally."

"And he said you won't leave him alone! You're being annoying, ya know?"

"Oh." A hurt looked flashed over the pinkette's face then. She sighed shakily and nodded, silently accepting it as the truth. She had been a little clingy, but that was just because she liked him so much. Maybe he didn't really like her. Then why did he do so much with her? It made little sense to her, unless he just saw her as a friend like how her and Maka were just friends. Maybe he just wanted someone to hang out and shop with.

"D-does he want me to leave him alone?" Soul tried to spare her feelings and keep Kid from getting in trouble but Black*Star spoke up first and before either of them knew it Crona was up the stairs and out of sight.

Soul gave Black*Star a smack to the back of the head.

"What?" the blue haired boy exclaimed. Soul rolled his eyes and plopped down in a chair. "What?" Black*Star demanded again.

"That was just harsh." Soul muttered with disapproval. "Really uncool, man."

* * *

Upstairs Liz and Patty found themselves faced with an eerily silent pinkette. Crona didn't say anything, or really do anything save for sit in a corner and stare into space. She insisted she was okay, but they could tell something was up.

"Did one of those pervs downstairs do something?"

"No. I already told you I'm fine. I really am."

"Then why're you sitting in a corner?"

"It helps me feel better."

"See? You basically just admitted to feeling bad!"

"No. I'll be okay. It's my fault anyway."

"What happened?"

Crona hesitated. She was pretty sure they'd think it was stupid.

"Tell us!" They insisted in unison.

_That _persuaded her all right. She cowered in the corner shaking her head and insisting that she was perfectly fine. Liz sighed and threatened to call Marie and Stein to come get her if she didn't tell. Crona caved then, feeling pretty sure that if Professor Stein got called to come get her then she'd get a good smack to the face and she hadn't gotten one of those since she was a little girl and had almost confided to Marie about what went on down in the basement. This time it'd probably be worse.

"Kid said he didn't really like me an-and I guess he wants me to leave him alone. I'm annoying."

"Oh." Liz understood then. "I'm sorry about that. It must really mess you up to hear that, huh?"

"N-no, it's okay." She insisted sadly, tears pooling in her eyes as she tried to not look or act like a big baby in front of Liz and Patty. "I-I really like him, b-but he just doesn't like me back," her voice cracked, "I guess."

"You seem to be taking it well."

"Yeah." Patty agreed. "Last time someone broke up with sis I had to pay her bail."

"Patty! She doesn't need to know that I've done time!"

"Oh sorry, sis! It was pretty funny though."

"Not for me!" Liz protested. "I was locked in a cell for three hours with some weird bitch the cops called Izzy The Impaler, who-by the way- kept her hands on a toilet scrubber the entire time we were locked up. I was scared to death!"

"Scared to stand?" Patty laughed, though she did appear sincerely sympathetic.

"That's seriously not funny, Patty!" Liz growled. She then huffed and got a scared look on her face. "I had nightmares for the next week and got sick whenever I looked at a toilet. It was so freakin horrible."

"I-I'm sorry." Crona said.

"Anyway," Sighing Liz waved it all off and focused back on Crona, "was Kid mean about it or what? He's not the most graceful around girls for obvious reasons, but I'd think he'd have been gentle about it and not so blunt."

"He didn't...tell me...exactly."

"Huh? What'd ya mean?"

"He was still unconscious. Soul said he'd talked about me and I-"

"Asked what Kid had said and he told you that Kid didn't like you?"

"Black*Star helped."

"Those jerks." Liz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"We outta kick their asses!" Patty exclaimed, slamming a fist to her palm threateningly.

"N-no, that's okay." Crona said meekly, really not wanting anyone getting hurt on her account. "Kid was probably going to tell me himself anyway."

"Or maybe not." Liz said. She further explained upon realizing just how clueless Crona was, "You see, Crona, people talk bad about other people sometimes but that's just because they need to let their bad feelings out without hurting the person they're talking about. So Kid might have just said that to them in confidence to spare your feelings. He most likely never intended you to find out any of that stuff."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, we'll ask him."

* * *

**~Half an Hour Later After Finally Getting Kid to Wake The Hell Up~**

"So," Liz said after summing everything up, "did you mean for her to find out or what?"

Kid was more than flustered. He didn't remember saying anything like that, at least not on purpose. "I didn't really say that, at least I didn't mean for anything I said to come out like that if it did." He looked to Crona and felt somewhat bad. "The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you, Crona."

There was a silence, and then it was broken when Liz cooed, "Aww. That's sweet."

Neither Liz nor Patty seemed that mad at him afterwards. Better yet for Kid, Crona accepted that without much reluctance. Kid supposed it was because she wanted to believe it. She refused to think otherwise because she thought he was perfect, and as much as Kid loved thinking that he knew he wasn't, just as he knew he'd vaguely implied some of the things Soul and Black*Star had said. Not everything but some things. At any rate he was just glad when everything finally got sorted out.

The rest of the night went smoothly and by the time Kid awoke the next morning, Crona was gone. It almost felt like her being there had been nothing more than a dream.

* * *

The whole sleepover thing hadn't gone over too well with Stein but he never did mention anything about it when Crona got home. It wasn't surprising that he dropped it. He was really busy sorting all matter of things out. Later that day he received a call that actually made him hold the phone so tight that his knuckles turned white and his hand trembled. A moment later the plastic cracked and he slammed the phone down hard enough to cause it to break. Marie noticed and tried coaxing the answer out of him but he didn't share what the problem was. He knew that Marie wouldn't be able to handle it. She was too soft and sweet to know what he had learned. Stein merely gave a sigh and mumbled something about having to work overtime.

In truth, the case he was helping on had taken a sudden turn from grisly to truly gruesome. He done his work, as he said he would and still enjoyed himself, but then he had to go home and face Crona. And that seemed to be one of the hardest things to do.

* * *

**Dissatisfied? Anyone? Ooh, anyone wonderin what that ending was all about? Or think the sleepover was more of a disaster than a success? Or what will happen next? Anyone think I'm asking too many questions?**

**Lol.**

**Things are gonna heat up after this, or maybe after the next chapter. I had to disect (pardon the use of words) that chapter because I wrote up to like twelve or more pages and decided to cut things off at the end of page nine. So I already have a start to chapter three. Good news, huh? Whelp, I guess I'd better end this chapter now before the rambling starts!**

**X)**

**Hope to see you all next chapter!**

**:)**

**~Byez!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I forgot to say it last capter so I'll say it here:**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**XD**

**Now that is out of the way I'd like to address the reviewer, Akire Rosales. This is a chapter that I think you might like.**

**;3**

**Here's the chapter where I introduce !Human!Ragnarok! into the story. I'll say no more and end this here for now. Good reading to you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

School was normal for the most part, but Kid couldn't help but to notice Crona didn't show up for their first class. It made a knot form in his stomach. _Don't think about it._ He told himself as he tried his best to take perfect notes. _Concentrate, concentrate on your letters. But what if…you fool! You weak, unworthy piece of garbage, you just ruined the 'H'! _He mentally screamed at himself in panic and began to erase and restart. Still, his mind wandered back to his original worry that gnawed on his insides unmercifully, _Crona could be in trouble._ He glanced to the clock above the door and wished it would hurry up and get to the right time so that he could leave and hopefully check up on the pinkette. _Why do you care?_ Some other part of his mind demanded. It wasn't thought maliciously. It was actually just a little, hollow inquiry that had him question his motivation.

Kid wished he knew why, but other than the excuse that it was a natural inclination to be concerned over someone as awkward as Crona he had no idea why he bothered worrying. Before he got stuck on her he'd have been worrying over whether or not his alphabet was—_'H' is off, fix it! _He commanded himself—symmetrical or not.

Now, he found himself worrying over whether or not Crona was okay, which he already knew she wasn't. She was clearly a very troubled individual who needed to be loved and given close attention despite her claim she already had enough. _Maybe you could_—a little part of his mind began but he halted that train of thought then and there.

_Shut up_, Kid scolded himself, _she's your _friend_, nothing more or less. Besides, the only thing you have in common with her is the fact your hair is unusual and asymmetrical._

Externally he froze and his eyes widened at his internal thoughts. His hands started to tremble and he felt rather sick, as though he would throw up or pass out. A few minutes later he then let out a cry of anguish, as he yanked at his dark hair and started to verbally abuse himself in a rather harsh manner while his peers ignored his outburst, having grown used to his OCD attacks over the years. The only people who really paid him any attention were his friends and the teacher who was rather annoyed at having been interrupted. The teacher sweat dropped before she, literally, threw him out of the classroom and told him to report to the principal's office where he'd be dealt with accordingly by the vice principal since his dad wasn't in that day.

Elsewhere, Crona sat on the ground picking at some long blades of grass and watched as it blew away in the wind. She stared to the side at the black leather boots that appeared comfortably worn and broken in, yet revealed a history of violence in the respect that they were speckled a deep, maroon red by dried blood from some unlucky victim. She shivered involuntarily as she thought of that. She's once been a victim to those boots a few years prior after a bad falling out with the wearer. Crona gave a small cough and sneezed after some nicotine smoke violated her virgin lungs.

She supposed it was on her companion's clothing because he hadn't smoked in front of her for a while. Crona glanced up mistrustfully to the teen that counted some cash he'd stolen from some other, weaker guys on the way to school.

"I-I thought you quit smoking," she said. "O-or did you start again?"

He rolled his eyes as he stuffed the money in his jeans pocket. Glaring at the pinkette the teen vaguely wondered why he still let her hang around him. It wasn't like they were friends, at least not close friends. They hung around together, talked, and screwed around—not in the way he'd have liked if he had things his way—every once in a while but other than that things were fairly boring. _She _was fairly boring.

"I thought you'd grow a decent chest sooner or later," he criticized with a taunting smirk, "seeing as you're related to some hot bitches, but you're still a pretty ugly _moron_. Notice the emphasis on the word moron, or are you still daydreaming?"

"About what?"

"That skunk-striped prude you want to—so obviously—screw into next week."

Crona blushed profusely, biting her lower lip. A lustful feeling gnawed and lightly heated the pit of her stomach. There was an instinctual outburst of denial that almost slipped from the tip of her tongue. She held that outburst in and exhaled deeply glancing up to see Ragnarok was grinning at her waiting for some desired reaction that she wasn't giving like he expected her to. Crona managed to ignore his crude comments having grown used to his foul language and crass remarks. To play it safe she turned back to her original discussion, "Smoking will rot your lungs."

"Oh, look at the little genius." he scoffed sarcastically. He was clearly displeased she hadn't humored him. He gave her a thigh rough nudge with his black boot that seemed to radiate darkness in the dim rays of the sun. He scowled and gave the pinkette a derisive glare as though she'd just insulted his intelligence. "You should seriously consider getting some guy to fuck you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I didn't stutter!"

"N-no," she hastily agreed before he decided to get rough, "no, you didn't. I was just surprised you mentioned that. Wh-why did you?"

"You're too jumpy and tense. You need to lighten up. I figured you getting boned would help."

"I don't want to." Crona said without any doubts. "I mean I'm just not ready for that yet. I want to wait."

"You can't wait too long or you'll get your ass dumped. Lesson one, whether it's some prick you meet on the street, or a dumb ass that gets taken in by the cops, or even that balance-obsessed freak you've been giving puppy eyes, all guys secretly want to screw around with someone. So you'll have to do it sooner or later otherwise they'll get bored as hell and go find someone who isn't afraid of fucking around."

"You're wrong. Kid wouldn't-"

"He _so _would! You're a naïve, little prude if you think any differently!"

"I don't believe you."

"And why not?" He demanded.

"Because," she replied quietly, carefully as she faced him, "you don't know Kid, and aside from that you're not a dating expert."

"And I guess you're the genius when it comes to that stuff?" Ragnarok jeered as he moved closer to her. She was intimidated at first but stood her ground knowing that if she didn't falter then surely he would back off. All he wanted was a rise out of her. Two silent seconds passed before there was movement from either of them. She gave a whimper and flinched slightly, whilst he poked a finger to her forehead making her go cross-eyed for a second before she tried to timidly push his hand away. This lead to her hand getting swatted the second it came close enough. She gave a small yip of pain as the slap stung her hand. It felt as though someone had slammed a door on it causing it to throb with pain.

"Raganrok that hurt!"

"You're such a wimp! I guess next you'll say this hurts," he then practically slammed a fist into her head knocking her off to the side. Crona knew he was just messing around, merely teasing, but that didn't change the fact that it _did _hurt her. "You're so pathetic!" He laughed. She sat on the ground with tears stinging her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall because she knew he didn't mean to hurt her. It was just that he didn't care enough to be gentle. Giving her another nudge with his boot Ragnarok silently commanded her to stand up.

Getting up shakily Crona shrugged, acting as though she weren't in any pain. True, she was used to the usual rough treatment and insults from her companion but she wasn't made of stone. Her body was only tender flesh and fragile bone. It hurt when she got smacked around. Though one would think she'd be immune to it. She had put up with that sort of treatment for a while, a _very _long while. The insults, especially, seemed to just slide off her anymore.

Some part of her figured it was because she'd accepted them, but some other part told her it was because she'd lost all her self-confidence so she no longer felt it necessary to object whenever he called her names or insulted her in any other way. Ragnarok seemed to not be so bad about it like when they were kids. Back then he'd mostly just beat the snot out of her when she made him mad—that was about as predictable to her as when she'd get her next meal—but he still knew how to tear into her emotional state with ease and if he felt like it he could push her around or make her do stuff for him.

The worst she ever recalled doing was stealing candy for him whenever they were smaller. She was probably only four or five at the time and he was only a year or so older than she but behaved as though he were older than that. The plan was always the same. He'd wait for her and she'd do the dirty work because nobody really ever paid her any attention anyway. She was just the weird, frail, pale kid who stayed at home with her seemingly perfect mother all day and only ever got out to play with the neighborhood troublemaker. Afterwards they split it twenty, eighty. Crona always got the candy that Ragnarok, or neither of them, really liked. It was fine with her as long as she got something for the risks she had taken to obtain it. He _still _made her do stuff for him seeing as he had the power and attitude to back him up and make her think twice before she tried to worm her way out of it. They both knew he could seriously injure her with great ease seeing as they were basically physical opposites.

Crona was thin and appeared poor, bony, and weak; whereas, Ragnarok was lean and well built, brawny, and strong, which was probably because he was so energetic and did a lot of physical fighting with his dad when he was younger. And then that led back to the whole 'we're not so different after all' thing where they both had sucky parents who made their lives sucky as well and screwed them up in one way or another.

Ragnarok's dad beat him up a lot when he was small. He'd never known his mother, though Crona wasn't fully certain if that was a good or bad thing. Ragnarok's dad was bad enough. At any rate his dad had been paying Crona's mother a visit when they'd first met and been left alone to play together. Their play session consisted more of Ragnarok teasing and belittling Crona who ended up crying and hiding beneath furniture with a bloody nose. Back then she had loathed Ragnarok for being so vile to her. It didn't seem fair. As she grew though, she eventually came to understand that it wasn't his entire fault for being so cruel. His dad encouraged him to be mean, he was proud to see his son beat up other kids as long as he came out on top. If not then she supposed there was a punishment. She realized this after a quick comparison of her life and his. They had some things in common, parental wise, being that neither of them had been too lucky in getting decent birth parents. It was also about that time that Crona decided their parents had some sort of sickness about them. And they infected their offspring with said sickness until they were broken and corrupt.

Punishment seemed to be a good way to break or make a person. Crona shivered at the thought of punishments. None she'd experienced were ever good, therefore growing up she'd learned to fear not just the action, but also the very word. It was not until she'd become Miss. Marie's responsibility that punishments didn't seem so bad. They were just to gently correct her when she made a mistake.

Her companion wasn't so lucky. Whatever punishments he endured were meant to humiliate and hurt. She knew this without a doubt. Ragnarok never broke. He was just really corrupt and somewhat mean, but Crona knew he wasn't all bad. He never let other kids push her around. That right was his only and he took it as an insult if anyone else pushed her around, which led to other children going home with broken bones and busted lips. His dad let him wander off for days, weeks, even months on end without any concern. His dad didn't really provide much. Ragnarok was like Crona and had to take care of himself from an early age.

Though Crona felt that Ragnarok's dad had messed him up _way _more than Medusa had ever messed her up. Crona was just a compliant sheep that grew horns when the time was right and she needed to defend herself, but Ragnarok had the potential of turning from a domineering, contented wolf to a rabid dog whenever he was pissed off about something. And she'd learned the hard way years ago that avoiding him when he was irritated or cross about something was a good idea because whether he was upset at her or someone else, she always took whatever beating he dished out in his rage. That was okay though because they both knew she'd still stick around afterwards no matter how badly he hurt her.

At times Crona felt that he was a bit crazy. However, as he once pointed out everyone is crazy one way or another. That seemed true enough. Marie was crazy about her safety, Stein was crazy about numerous things, Kid was crazy over symmetry, Maka was crazy over her grades, and so on and so forth with the rest of her friends.

"Hello?" His voice penetrated her thoughts then. "Hey!" Followed closely by a rough hand gripping her hair and giving it a firm tug. "Don't ignore me, you freak!" He snapped as he gave her hair another jerk. It hurt so bad that Crona thought he'd actually managed to rip some hair free from her scalp.

"Ow! St-stop!" She exclaimed. Pulling away and running her hands over her scalp gingerly she felt a small lump forming where he'd smacked her earlier. Groaning she mumbled an apology, "S-sorry." Then blinked and added sheepishly, "I was just thinking about...things."

"You mean that freak show group you call your friends?"

"Uh-huh." She hated hearing him insult her friends but knew it was better to not argue. _Better safe than sorry. _Those cheery words made her stomach turn. "I think that they'd get mad at me if they found out I was cutting class to hang out with you. Maka says you're a bad influence."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ah, what does she know?" He demanded. Crona didn't say anything supposing the question was rhetorical. "Besides, you aren't hanging out with that loser she-cow anymore, are you?" His eyes narrowed for a second as he waited on a response. _Better safe than sorry. _Crona didn't answer right away. She eventually shrugged. He seemed to expect that reaction. "You're with that guy who looks like he had an encounter with a straight guy at a hair salon."

"Kid."

"Whatever. He's that guy who seems real prissy and gay, right?"

"No, he-"

He interjected, "Again, whatever. He comes off as being a real prick to me."

"He's not that bad." Crona mumbled. "I mean, he has his faults but nobody's perfect."

"Does he hit you?"

"What?" She gasped. "No! Why would you think that? Kid wouldn't-"

"How would I know?" Ragnarok snorted. "You don't stand up for yourself." He pointed out. Crona tensed, unsure if she liked where this conversation was going. Ragnarok scowled looking his friend's meek figure up and down. She wasn't much of anything. She was too skinny and frail for his tastes but she had her subtle curves and her face was pretty enough. He knew she wasn't totally worthless, just like he knew from her body language that she was far too passive. It seemed that she always had been, which was sweet for him as a kid because he found it was easier to push someone around when they were so willing to be pushed around, but now that she was older he knew that it made her a target for any jerk that wanted to take advantage of her for their own thrills. It wasn't that she was too weak. It was just that she was too dense and inexperienced when dealing with guys.

"I-I can." Crona argued after a few moments of silence between them. "I really can look out for myself, Ragnarok, but I-"

"No excuses! If someone, especially a guy, raises his hand to you, you should fight back!"

"But you raise your hand to me all the time and if I fight back you hurt me even more!"

"You know not to fight with me you bony ass bitch!" He snapped, dark eyes narrowing at her. He crossed his arms and lowered his tone though it was clear he was still in the same mood as before. "Just like you know I meant you should fight any other guy, aside from me. Meaning if that spoiled prick tries to hit or threaten you then you should grow a spine and give him a taste of his own fucking medicine. I know—like you know—that you aren't _totally_ helpless."

"I know," She mumbled quietly clutching her arms nervously as she cowered beneath him, "but I-I don't want to fight, Ragnarok. It's why I like being around Kid. He doesn't make me fight and if we do fight he makes up and apologizes. He can fight for me an-"

"Do you like that guy or what?"

"I-I guess. No, I mean yes. I do like him. A lot."

"That's what I thought." He said. She started to say something but he ignored her, continuing with what he was saying instead of listening to Crona, "I got word of a rumor going around this place. Basically it's more or less about you letting that rich, white-stripe brat screw you senseless."

Hearing that made her pale. Her stomach knotted up and her heart began a rapid beat. She could tell from Ragnarok's grin that he was enjoying the reaction he got out of her.

"I am not." Crona responded weakly. She could feel her face as it started to heat up at the very idea. She wondered if what Ragnarok said was for real or if he were just messing with her. Either way she didn't want anyone thinking that. It was really embarrassing. Despairingly, she doubted he had made it up. He hadn't known about her spending time with Kid. They really hadn't communicated in a while because of their different life choices. He was a deviant and she was a reformed victim trying to keep her life as okay as possible. Ragnarok had called her spoiled once because of that.

It had been a few weeks after she was placed in Marie's care. He'd offered to take her shoplifting but Crona knew that'd upset Marie if she knew about it so she'd turned him down. Well, Ragnarok wasn't used to hearing her say no so he tried to make her go and they ended up getting in a verbal fight that ended when he punched her in the arm and accused her of having became a spoiled brat under Marie's care. She had thought so too for a while afterwards but she later came to understand that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. It kept her from getting in trouble and she felt loved. That wasn't too bad so she didn't take what he'd said it to heart.

Besides, Crona supposed he had only called her spoiled because he was hurt she wasn't spending time with him like she used to. Everyone needed someone and part of her thought that maybe Ragnarok needed her to stick around because as far as she knew she was the only nice person he really hung out with, the only person who could make him feel like he was loved. He would never admit it but it's what she thought and she was unwilling to budge or alter her thoughts to be anything different about that subject.

"Yeah, I know that." He agreed after a moment of silence. This surprised her causing her to give him a look of shock that eventually broke into rather weak smile. The teasing, yet hurtful insult followed as expected. "You're too much of a prude to let a guy get that far." He paused then continued with his line of thought, "Only an idiot would think a prude like you would be a slut. And even if you _were _a total whore I doubt anyone would want to get laid by you."

"Umm...th-thanks...I think?" She said uncertainly, still trying to process if what he said was more of an insult or if he was being more verbally defensive for her since she had no intention of defending herself. "I appreciate it."

He laughed. "Don't mention it." He said in a stern tone though his expression was still playful. She wouldn't. Ever. Partly because she didn't like the sound of it, and then partly because she knew better than to mention something after he told her not to. She never did _everything _he said if she did then she'd have made many mistakes before then, but she knew when the time was right to listen to him. Ragnarok was mean and perverted at times but he had his moments.

"Umm, Ragnarok?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question? About relationships?"

"No, I can see where this is going. You wanna know about what you should do about that gay freak you're hanging with, right? You want to know whether you should jump, wait, or prowl?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean I think so. I'm not sure."

"Personally, I think you should jump while you can. Let's face it this guy might as well be your one chance at getting laid. If he won't screw you then I suggest thinking of turning over a new leaf. Who knows? You might hit it off with that flat chested bitch you like so much."

"N-no, I don't want to go that far yet! I-I j-just want to kiss him. B-but I'm scared..."

"Kiss? Crona, you _are _slow as hell! If you wanna kiss him then do it. It's not like he'll beat you for it. And if he does," he paused for a moment ignoring how his face heated up with what he had to say next, "you know where to find me. I'll straighten him out."

"Th-thanks." She said, truly grateful that he was willing to look out for her. "That won't be necessary though. I'm just nervous. I really, really like him and I don't want to make him hate me again."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "How boring." he said with a mocking yawn. Giving her a pointed look he demanded, "Are you quite through with your whining and bitching?"

Giving a small, nervous laugh she nodded. Then an awkward silence tried to fill the air between them like a plague. "Well," she said glancing to the school nervously, "I guess I should get to class. I don't want to get in any trouble for cutting too many classes in one day."

"What? Too good to stick around?"

"N-no, I just don't want t-to get in any trouble. If I do Professor Stein and Miss. Marie will punish me."

"Screw them. You're such an attention whore, Crona. That's the only reason you're such a good girl for them. Pat the dog on the head and it'll do a trick for free." He saw her give him a vacant look that told him she hadn't understood the last statement. Rolling his eyes he then added, "You're the dog."

"I am not!" She argued promptly. Sighing she started to go, though paused and gave him an apologetic glance, "Look, I'm sorry I can't stay but I really have to get to class. If I'm late they'll make me tell them why and I don't want either of us getting in trouble."

She tried to then continue on her way anticipating some sort of rude gesture or snide remark in return for what she had said. He rolled his eyes and stuck out a boot tripping her up as she went to move past him. Landing with a thud and a groan she got up and cast Ragnarok an annoyed glance.

Luckily he didn't catch it as he turned and started to walk off, signaling that their conversation was over for the day. He was more or less dismissing Crona who got up and headed inside. She was actually pretty glad that he had let it go and hadn't been too persistent otherwise she'd have probably missed another class.

* * *

**Congradulations, you've made it to the end! As you can tell I kept the abuse to a minimum and tried to establish Crona's relationship with Ragnarok here. I feel I did a good job on that, though worry I might have made it confusing. I hate giving out spoilers but will go ahead and warn you guys.**

**Warning: Next chapter will contain some pretty heavy stuff so prepare yourselves!**

**That's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading and I sincerely hope you all had a great Easter Sunday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I hope you guys paid attention to past chapters. Here's chapter 18. I finally finished with all the editing and reviewing because I was really nervous while writing this. I feel kinda bad about some stuff here, but my feelings aside I believe this turned out very well.**

**Remember at the end of chapter 17 where I warned that this would contain some quote-un-quote 'heavy stuff'? Well, read the warnings posted below this and you'll know what I mean.**

**Warnings: Seriousness, violence, abuse, sexual situations, usual swearing, and a good helping of angst.**

**As you may already figured out this is where the stalker makes a big appearance and as stated in the past I have no desire to waste time and energy on this guy so he will remain an oc simply known as 'stalker' or 'the stalker', or something like that.**

**Also, I feel that I should go ahead and point out that the page break button might not have worked out at some parts of this chapter or messed up, so plz ignore this and have fun reading if the warnings didn't scare you off.**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

She almost made it to class before the bell rang but two feet too late the bell rang, doors opened, and students poured down the halls. Pushing and shoving Crona who tried her best to not fall in the chaos as students rushed by. Then she felt someone grab her arm. Turning her eyes widened and she knew that she was in a lot of trouble now.

Kid rushed down the halls trying to get to his next class where he hoped he'd see _all _of his classmates. It'd reassure him that nothing bad had happened and that everything was okay. That was when the crowd thinned and he noticed a blur of black and pink before it disappeared around a corner. Freezing for no more than a second he moved as fast as he could to follow and sure enough he saw Crona being forcefully led down the hall by her orange-booted stalker. Gritting his teeth in anger and apprehension the next thing Kid knew he was stepping forward when all of a sudden something, or rather someone, knocked him over to the ground where he lay temporarily pinned.

"Wipe out!" Black*Star laughed. "I told you I was the only guy cool enough to successfully skateboard down all those stairs!"

Groaning Soul got up off Kid and laughed. "Yeah, well whatever!" He then turned to Kid. "Oh, sorry we didn't see you-" before Soul could finish that sentence Kid had practically jumped up to his feet once he was on his feet. Ignoring his two friends he bolted down the hall. He was focused on locating and saving Crona before anything really bad could happen to her. He barely even heard Soul's surprised cry as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction he'd last seen them head in.

"Hey, Kid," Soul called, "where are you rushing off to?"

"I can't explain!" He called back to them. Though he did manage to sum the situation up in three simple words, "Crona's in trouble!"

"Crona's in trouble?!" Black*Star exclaimed, seeming fully prepared for a fight. "Let's go!" Without thinking he headed after Kid. Soul soon found himself still sitting on the floor trying to piece everything together so it made perfect sense five seconds later.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me!" Soul finally called as he got up and ran after his two friends who had disappeared.

* * *

Whimpering quietly as she was shoved against the wall of the locker room Crona couldn't help but to tremble. Hands were starting to touch and rub, making her squirm as she attempted to get away from those unwanted touches. For a moment she thought she heard herself muttering something but wasn't entirely sure if it was her or the boy who was starting to fondle her breasts. On what felt like instinct her arms shot out and she shoved her assailant away. Unfortunately for her the other teen was persistent and quickly pinned her ignoring how she tried to push him away while he continued the molestation.

"Hey, stop fighting, you know you want this." He spoke in a way that sounded as though she had been the one coming after him. Maybe he believed that, but Crona mumbled an objection that he didn't seem to hear as he then proceeded to reach down and grab the bottom part of her dress.

Fortunately, she knew how to deal with that. When she and Ragnarok were little—though he still did it time to time—he'd pull her dresses up all the time until she finally gained enough courage to put up an adequate fight against him. But then again she supposed Ragnarok had just given up because of two reasons. One he didn't think it was too fun teasing her when she'd fight back. And two, he always seemed to grow bored after a while and found something else for them to do.

Remembering this with a shudder she grabbed the boy's wrist firmly while her other hand went to his chest in an attempt to push him away. He tried to pull her dress up with both hands then, but she was determined to stop him. "Stop it!" she involuntarily snapped, letting go of him and just gave him a hard shove back. This didn't do as much good as she would have liked. He stumbled back a step. Sure that got him away for a few seconds. However, he was as persistent as she and was back on her before she had a chance to take two steps in an attempt to escape. She shouted her anger and once again insisted that she didn't want him doing any of the things he was trying to do, but once again he ignored her to do as he pleased managing to get the dress pulled up just above her waist. Crona gave a yelp when that happened and felt her face as it blazed red. She hated being so bare in front of anyone. She remembered how this same boy had forced her to undress for him, but now he wanted to see everything and that was worse. It made the tears come faster in spite of her efforts to hold them back.

"I said stop it!" she snapped, becoming more or less hysterical when he refused to let her pull the outfit down to cover herself properly. "I've had enough, just let me go and leave me alone!" She didn't know how to handle someone seeing her in such a state. Until the sleepover at Kid's house Marie had been the only person to see her partly or completely naked for that matter. It was hard enough dealing with the events of the sleepover after Black*Star had seen her breasts. She had tried to avoid him as much as possible, which was easy enough considering they never really hung out or anything. Thinking of that didn't help her nerves and only worsened her state of anxiety.

She had no idea how she'd deal with this boy seeing her so vulnerable and exposed. "No more! I-I don't want this!"

These words he seemed to hear. His eyes narrowed on her and she couldn't help but to gasp realizing her words had finally broken through. Now she was frightened at what new fiend they had brought about. When he raised a hand she expected him to strike her so she pressed herself against the wall bracing for the violent impact, but instead he caressed her face and let his other hand run over the smooth surface of her pale stomach causing her to shiver. Whimpering quietly she chanced to look him in the face. She was a bit surprised to find a mix of various emotions. The two predominate seemed to be a sick mix of love and anger, though somehow she felt the mix was just right.

"It's because of _him_, isn't it?" He shook his head then patted her head. This made her feel like a child, which really bothered her for some reason. Anyone else could have treated her that way and she knew she wouldn't have cared, but when a stranger treated her that way it mattered. Crona quickly discarded that thought. She had bigger things to worry about at the moment. She then decided to make him stop patting her like she was an obedient dog. He really didn't seem to care when she gave his hand a timid push away from her head. "You're just confused." he said. "Don't worry, everything will be okay though. You just have to trust me. Love me."

"N-no, I-I don't..." she paused to find her voice before continuing, "I don't love you. I love Kid."

This brought on a bit of laughter. Scornful and stinging, yet his tone stayed gentle. "Shh, you don't know whom to love." he managed to yet again make her feel like she was being addressed, as a little child would be by someone much older. She hated hearing him speak to her as he did. He spoke as though she needed to be taught everything, how to be, how to act, how to respond, who to care about, and so on and so forth. It annoyed her to no end. She wasn't _completely _submissive. Still she pushed these feelings aside because she still had bigger things to worry about.

"You're much too confused."

"I am not." Crona insisted. She tried to sound forceful but failed and sounded quite frightened. Her large, dark eyes stared at him pleadingly, silently begging he stop with his delusional persistence and let her go. That clearly wasn't going to happen. "I don't need to learn who to love. I love Kid."

"You can't say that when you still wear _my _mark." He whispered to her rubbing at the discoloration on her neck with skilled fingers. Shivering Crona wasn't sure how to respond. Was that what the hickey was? A mark? She wondered if that's what Kid saw it as. It was painful to think about. She liked him so much and thinking of him thinking that way hurt. Crona turned her mind away from those thoughts to think of a reasonable argument.

"I don't like it," she mumbled pointedly. Her expression changed from pleading to ticked as she tried to have a backbone like Ragnarok had earlier suggested. It was a last ditch effort if anything since nothing else she tried worked. "I don't like _you_. Now let me go!"

He seemed to ignore this as he had ignored her previous words. It was clear he believed what he wanted to believe and no amount of arguing or struggling on her part would convince him otherwise. He reassured her that she'd like it if she would just stop her fighting. He spoke encouragingly, as though he truly believed that being gentle would make Crona change her mind about resisting his intimate touches. It didn't.

However, something else did. _Stay still..._ She wasn't sure where it came from. It just came out of nowhere repeating, reverberating in her brain making her feel somewhat dizzy.

As though on cue her muscles tensed further, knotting up and causing her further discomfort. She leaned back against the wall, and she froze where she stood starting to feel like she was incapable of movement. All because of two simple words that came afloat in some part her mind.

_Stay still..._

It was like a dry whisper or the crunching of dry fall leaves on a pleasant autumn eve. It haunted her like Halloween ghouls and forced her to freeze up like a rabbit trapped in the headlights of a nearing car.

"Oh." She groaned. It was all the noise she felt capable of making at the moment. Water was filling her chest leaving her weighted down as the pressure made it hard to breath. Something told her to not move or make a sound otherwise something bad would happen. She didn't know _what _would happen exactly but the dreadful, foreboding feeling that was deeply imprinted within her aching bones told her to not chance anything even as perverted hands edged lower and lower over her heated skin getting ever so closer to her pink colored underwear. Her lower lip trembled and she could almost hear the constant _drip_, _drip_, _drip_ of water leaking from a pipe in one of the showers.

She tried to mentally will herself to be anywhere else other than the locker room. Her eyes stared past him and towards the row of lockers where freedom waited just around the corner in the shape of a door. It was one of the simplest forms to symbolize such a word.

The sound of the door opening suddenly caused Crona to jump slightly. Was someone coming? It was a notion she both desired and dreaded at the same instant. She was conflicted and felt stupid for being so. Crona wanted someone to save her, stop the boy who was tormenting her, but at the same time she would feel humiliated if anyone saw her in such a position.

"Don't make a sound," he told her as she opened her mouth deciding humiliation was something she could deal with better than the assault she was already suffering through. She hesitated at first, and then closed her mouth though thought about it for a moment and opened her mouth to scream when his free hand covered her mouth and muffled her pleading cry. "Do you remember those pictures I took during our last encounter?" She didn't even attempt to respond. She was too busy whimpering and holding in frightened sobs that still managed to escape. "If you make a sound, even a peep, those pictures will leak out to the school's social network." It wasn't his tone that scared her, but the words that were spoken in such a soft, whispery tone. Promises hidden behind the sickly sweet voice of a twisted predator. "You don't want that." He added knowingly.

It really didn't seem to matter if she wanted it or not because his hand kept over her mouth just in case she tried to call for help anyway. He relaxed when the door to the locker room closed signaling that whoever had been there left. Crona felt a few tears leak from her eyes. Her one true chance at escape had left and she knew that chances of them coming back were probably slim to none unless the bell rang but that was still twenty to thirty minutes away. In that span of time anything could happen.

"Now, where were we?" His voice whispered sweetly.

She whimpered and shook her head as his hand gave her panties a small, teasing tug. He paused then rethinking whatever it was he was about to do before he slipped a hand in. He brushed his fingers against her clitoris causing a particularly loud, panicked wail to tear itself from her throat. The hand muffled it over her mouth and she had no idea what to do, as he started stimulating her clit, grinning as she gave a trembling, muffled moan that she had failed to restrain. After a few seconds of this he seemed to lose some patience. Crona gave a yelp when a finger suddenly dipped into her insides without warning. Groaning her head fell back against the wall while the finger moved in and out of her. She tried screaming as loud as she could but the hand pressed against her mouth firmly and his body already had her pinned her to the wall.

"I think you're more than ready now." He said gladly.

He then removed his finger from her slick, warm insides and began to tug her panties down. Sobbing helplessly, nails digging into strong arms, Crona felt like her chest was going to explode. Her heart thundered in her chest and her lungs were on fire as more choked sobs escaped. Breathing became harder. She felt like she was suffocating, something cut off her oxygen and suddenly her flesh was burning even more intensely. Sobbing and whining she felt like she was dying. She feared the pain that was sure to come knowing without a doubt that it was bound to be worse than what had already happened thus far. Bracing herself for whatever pain was to come she imagined hiding away from her reality in a pleasant darkness where she didn't feel any pain or distress. She only felt content in her pleasant, imaginary void.

* * *

Kid had heard the muffled noises, as well as the whispers. He didn't even notice that he'd lost Soul and Black*Star somewhere along the way. Nor did he notice the door swung itself shut behind him. He moved towards the source of the noise, towards the back where the lockers and showers were located. Then he saw just who he had been looking for and froze where he stood next to the lockers.

"Crona?" He couldn't contain the stunned gasp. It was shocking to see the poor girl in such an awful position. He felt a heated rage and strong disgust well up within him, alongside an unexplainable fear upon seeing the orange booted stalker with Crona.

She was shoved against the wall with her dress hiked up above her waist. Clear, salty tears ran down her flushed red face and her body shook hysterically as she writhed in her aggressor's hold, freezing up at taking notice of Kid. He knew that Crona probably would have ran to him if not for the fact she was pinned by the one who had a hand to her mouth and another hand having already gotten the girl's pink underwear down to her trembling knees. Her sobs were upsetting. They sounded so breathy, choked, and frightened. It sounded like something out of a nightmare.

And it fueled Kid's rage making him feel willing to do anything to make the nightmare dissolve into a more pleasant dream.

* * *

The molester had froze up instantaneously at the sound of the approaching footsteps.

"Crona?" A stunned voice gasped. She turned her head and could feel more tears spill over from her eyes at the sight of Kid who appeared flustered at first, but then took on a rather formidable appearance. "Let her go and get away from her." he said through gritted teeth, fists at his sides and shaking in fury as he glared in the direction of the pair across the room.

"She's mine," the other boy said, releasing the pinkette and standing his ground. "I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kid said calmly. "Not without her." He stared at Crona who was beginning to worry him all the more. She had her chance to run but she stood trembling and staring ahead like she were glued to the spot, trapped in some nightmare she couldn't run from. Her dress had fallen back down and covered her but she still appeared as horrified as when she was in the middle of being molested.

"Tough luck." The stalker replied. "You have no right being here. Get lost." He then turned back to Crona ready to pick up where he'd left off. His words angered Kid further. _He _had no right? He had _every _right! Crona was his friend. It was up to him to protect and look out for her when she couldn't defend herself. If anyone didn't have a right it was that perverted bastard who thought he could do whatever he wanted, who made Kid's blood boil just looking at him.

"I swear if you lay so much as a finger on her I'll make you regret it."

The stalker gave him a glare before turning his head; extending a hand to Crona; and then lightly tapping her nose with his index finger causing her to give a small noise of restrained fear. Kid rushed forwards then, tackling the other teen that gave a feral growl as he rolled with Kid on the locker room floor. They eventually hit a wall and shoved each other away from the other.

Kid moved swiftly, gracefully back over to Crona. He hoped she'd have disappeared by then but she didn't and he had no idea why. He heard the other boy getting up and swearing at him, knowing he had no time to try and get Crona to start running he kept close to her, standing a foot or two in front of her quivering form where he took a defensive stance he prepared for the fight that was sure to come.

Crona barely noticed. She had sunk to the floor and was hugging her legs to her chest, shaking in fear as the sounds of battle ensued. It all felt like too much.

Her head throbbed and she cursed herself for not taking her vitamin that morning. She cursed herself for getting herself in that situation, for getting Kid in his current position. Crona cursed herself for everything big and small as she let her mind unconsciously sink into her mental abyss. She just wanted to keep herself in the void; the nice, familiar void that numbed and embraced her mind like an old friend leaving her unaware of the danger and violence around her.

* * *

**There was so much more I could have done. I am aware of this but chose to leave it off here for now so I could go ahead and get the rest of the fight, as well as the aftermath out of the way and move on from there. Thanks for reading. I should have the next chapter finished by tommorow, or maybe Friday at the latest.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The fight continues...**

**Who will win? Kid or Stalker? What will happen to poor Crona?**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Kid raised a fist to hit his attacker; unfortunately he froze at the last second and ended up getting knocked to the floor with an aching jaw. _Damn him_, Kid thought realizing that as far the stalker's face went he was quite symmetrical and due to the effects of his disorder Kid found himself unable to hit him. He took another blow after getting up. The next time he took a blow to the chest. Grunting he noticed the orange boots had a flaw.

One was scuffed and had a black smudge on it, but the other was in perfect condition. Acting quickly he knocked his attacker's feet out from under him and retreated back to where Crona was hoping that maybe he could convince her to make a run for it before things got even worse than they were, but a cry of frustration caught his attention half way to her. Turning Kid saw something lying close by his shoe. Picking it up he stared at the contact lens with a curious eye.

"Hey!" the stalker shouted with a hand over one eye. "Give that back, you bastard! That's mine!"

_A colored contact lens?_ He confirmed as he stared at the round tinted lens._ But why would he- _Kid started to ponder only to get interrupted when the other boy leapt at him. He moved off to the side, dodging the attack just in time. Deciding to use more trickery Kid threw the lens across the room watching as it fell into a sink near the lockers. The other boy retreated after it but unfortunately for him his lens had fallen down the sink drain. Growling in rage he whirled about and revealed to Kid what he'd tried to so desperately to hide for so long. It was the worst mistake for him to make at that moment.

One eye was a rich shade of brown. The other was a light shade of blue and had been disguised by the dark tinted lens. The stalker was a very vile person, hurting Crona and about raping her, but the fact he was also so unsymmetrical- in Kid's mind-caused Kid to fall over and nearly puke. He managed to hold it in as his stomach lurched and he stood up prepared to do whatever it took to make the other boy regret ever having been born.

He moved swiftly and soon he threw a punch that made the other boy give an audible cry of pain. He didn't ease up and landed another, equally painful blow to the opposite side of his opponent's face. There was a cry of pain that went ignored as he blocked an attack and he repeated his attacks not stopping, ignoring whatever other blows were offered to him. They felt numbed from his adrenaline rush, disgust, and rage that pushed him on.

"You ugly, filthy, disgusting, worthless piece of garbage!" he spat as he knocked the boy to the ground, grabbing him by his shirt collar he hauled him to his feet and pinned him against the nearby wall that was spattered by some blood.

"You have no right to life," he growled, "you're as ugly inside as you are on the outside, and so help whatever gods you worship if I find out you ever even _think _about touching Crona again I'll destroy you and leave no trace of you behind. Understand?"

Apparently he didn't because his hand went for Kid's throat. Stepping away, watching as the beaten teenager stumbled then fell to the ground Kid turned and headed back towards Crona. She was shaking and sobbing, hiccupping, and seemed to be a total mess, which was understandable considering she had very nearly gotten raped. He needed to reassure her and make sure she was going to be okay. These thoughts evaporated instantly; however, when he was struck from behind. He gave a groan as he managed to get to his feet before another blow could be administered.

The fight then continued. He avoided attacks and took blows, but dished out about as much as he took until it was clear he was going to come out the victor. Throwing another punch Kid knocked the stalker down. He got back up and seemed tempted to retreat but that didn't stop the raven and white-haired teen from attacking. It was too late to let the stalker go. He had his chance two times before and had ignored them. Kid struck again and again swift and merciless in his attacks. He landed a blow to the other teen's right cheek and prepared to give the left one the same treatment but was stopped when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back.

"Hey, man, calm down!" Soul exclaimed as he and Kilik held their struggling friend back. "I think you've won. You can stop fighting now."

"Yeah," Kilik agreed reasonably, "there's no rule saying you need to kill your opponent to win."

"No!" Kid shouted as he continued his struggle against them. His struggling became even worse when his enemy bloody and bruised stood casting him a hateful glare. "Let me go!" Kid implored his two friends who refused to let him go. "You don't understand!"

"I think we do." Soul disagreed in his usual laidback tone. "Crona was in trouble and you saved her, now you can relax-"

"No!" Kid howled. "I have to hit him on his left cheek! You stopped me before I could and now the battle will end uneven!"

"Seriously?" Kilik sighed.

"That's Kid for you." Soul mumbled, as a beating pulse became visible in his temple.

That was when a fearsome cry erupted out of seemingly nowhere, "HIYAH!" Black*Star done a wicked summersault and landed a hard punch to the stalker's left cheek, and then finished him off with a hard kick to the face that knocked him back and caused him to fall unconscious after he hit his head into the wall. Black*Star then turned to his friends laughing with his hands on his hips and his posture proud.

"That better?" Soul asked letting Kid go at last.

"No!" He whined sinking down to his knees, hands in his hair as he leaned over sobbing quietly because nobody understood him.

"What's the problem now?" Kilik asked.

"Now you have to kick the other side!" Kid exclaimed.

"What?!" Black*Star exclaimed in protest. "No way! That was an awesome finish," he said with great confidence and pride, "performed by yours truly!"

Soul sighed and nodded his agreement. "Yeah, well, you know how Kid is." Soul then sauntered over to the defeated guy and gave the opposite side of his face a soft kick. It was more like a nudge or tap with his shoe but hopefully it'd appease Kid enough that he could move on with his life and not hold it against them. Soul went back somewhat glad when Kid got to his feet, seeming to have come back to his senses and thanked him for maintaining the symmetrical balance of the universe.

Meanwhile Black*Star dabbed his fingers in the stalker's blood and signed his name on the wall next to a small black marker drawing he made of him kicking the guy in the face. It looked more like a child's doodle but told the one scene story clear enough. The only real flaws were that he gave the stalker, Kid, Soul, and Kilik all black handlebar mustaches and he gave himself an awesome hero cape that flew in the wind behind him.

"Is that really necessary?" Kilik asked.

"Of course it is!" Black*Star proclaimed. "This must be remembered, and besides that it's funny!" He turned his head towards the only female in the room, "Right Crona?"

"Oh crap," Soul groaned, "we forgot about her!" He moved over to her. He wasn't sure how to handle her at first, approaching her with caution. He supposed it'd be a good start to snap her out of whatever it was she was going through. He gave her shoulder a light shake, which caused her to wail and scream loudly. She was more or less hysterical. Her hand came up and shoved at him without any strength to back it up.

"Get away from her!" Kid unintentionally snapped. Soul gave him a surprised look that wore off quickly as he took two steps back. Kid took his place and looked up to him. "If you want to help then take Kilik and go get some help."

"Right."

"Hey," Black*Star blurted out as they began to leave, "what about me?"

Soul turned and looked from his blue-haired friend to his other two friends. It was obvious Kid wanted him to stay but if he asked Black*Star himself then chances were he'd do the opposite seeing as he didn't particularly like taking orders from Kid in any way, shape, or form. "Black*Star," Soul said in a calm, reasonable tone, "you'd do best staying here. If that creep comes to then Kid and Crona will need a big star to protect them. I know you can do that, right? I mean, you _are _a pretty big star around here."

Soul knew it wasn't a great idea to feed Black*Star's ego but it was an emergency. "Of course I am!" Black*Star said then gave a curt laugh. "Alright, I'll stay and protect these two little stars. Like you said, I _am _a big star!"

"Right!" Soul smiled and gave him a thumb up, eyes flashing dangerously. With that being said he dashed off after Kilik who was waiting for him at the door of the locker room.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter, plz continue to chapter 20 when it gets posted.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is what I shall call a recovery chapter for the characters. It may frustrate some readers but I promise the next chapter will be more gratifying. So, without further ado here's chapter 20 at long last.**

* * *

An hour or so later Kid sat with Crona in the nurse's office. Things had gotten hectic fast after Kid and Kilik brought some teachers to help. They had been informed that the stalker would be expelled before they had Kid and Black*Star escort Crona to the nurse's office where Nygus met them. It did little to help Crona who, as Black*Star put it, looked like her 'brain had been fried', which got him a look from numerous people.

At any rate, Nygus sent Black*Star back to class and took Crona to the back room where she examined her in private, which was perfectly fine with Kid who sat out in the waiting room straightening things up as a way to both distract and entertain himself while he waited. There was no point in being bored, aside from that he felt rather anxious because of how terribly messed up Crona seemed about the entire thing. He understood why she was in such shock but hoped she'd snap out of it like she had the last time. He hated seeing her hurt like that as much as he hated seeing his living space destroyed.

After several long minutes Nygus came out and told him to go sit in the back with Crona. The idea of him being alone with her didn't sit right with him but he didn't complain nor did he feel compelled to. Nygus assured him she would return with Marie who was in class at the time. There was no doubt from anyone that she'd head straight over to see her baby the second she caught wind of what happened unless she tried to go terminator on the stalker's ass. Though the first seemed more likely.

Before leaving Nygus explained to Kid that Crona had been given a sedative and shown some deep breathing exercises to try out to help her calm down since she'd been bordering on having a panic attack when she'd gotten to the nurse's office. Being there didn't seem to help, if anything Nygus figured that it pushed her further into panic. Eventually she'd calmed down and lay on one of the two small medical beds they had. She didn't seem as shocked as before nor as upset, instead she seemed to have a numbed quality to her.

He took a seat by her bed. Surprisingly she was the first to start talking. He humored her and after a while of talking they settled on a story to stick with because Crona still didn't want to admit she had been stalked and she didn't want to confess that she knew but hadn't told anybody except Kid. He went along with it because he had already promised Crona that he wouldn't tell anyone. Aside from that he hadn't said anything either.

Who knew what'd happen if they admitted the truth? Surely nothing good would come of it. It seemed more risky to lie seeing as lies rarely helped but in that case it seemed as though lying was the best option. If Marie didn't go into terminator mode then Stein would definitely fill the role with ease. He'd probably become homicidal just from hearing their lie that went something like Crona had gotten snatched while heading to class, which was true, then molested by some pervert she didn't know—that was partly true—before her friends appeared having been coming in from gym—it was a total lie—then their story would close with them heading to the clinic.

A few moment later she lay on her side, her back was turned to Kid who took it to mean she was done talking for the time being. She was curled up with a pillow from the other bed squeezed to her chest. It was odd to be enveloped in such a hollow silence so Kid tried to start a conversation that didn't consist of lying or planning anything so complex, "Eventful day, huh?"

It was an understatement but it was still something.

There never came a response.

"Look," he eventually said after a few more long silent minutes, "I don't know how far he got...or if he did...but whatever happened I won't think less of you. And neither will anybody else." He assured her gently. She sat up then and looked at him with teary eyes. She didn't say anything so Kid figured he should keep talking otherwise things might get awkward.

"If you ever want to talk about it...you know...I'll listen." It was really hard saying all this. His heart thundered in his chest and he was sweating nervously as he held back all the silent fears he had that maybe Crona didn't want to hear what he was saying, or maybe she didn't _need _to hear it. He was afraid of messing her up even more than she already was and carefully watched his words as he promised her he'd be there for her if she needed him and that she didn't have to worry about him smothering her because that was clearly something she couldn't deal with.

"You don't have to be alone." He said as he tried to draw his little chat with her to a close. "Coping is hard—believe me I know firsthand—and it seems to get harder as you go along but maybe, eventually everything will be better and you'll feel okay again. I just want you to know that, Crona."

He heard her sniffle and he sighed. His gaze eventually settled on the floor and he let the silence embrace him for a bit. She didn't seem willing to respond but eventually she decided she would give Kid a chance to listen.

"It hurt," her quiet voice said snapping him from his eternity of silence. Crona took a deep breath and stared at him with dry, sore eyes. "It really hurt...it made me think...and I was hurting worse and worse. I couldn't deal with so much hurt."

"What?" Kid blurted out stupidly. He was surprised she'd decided to speak about it after all.

"Everything hurt. His touches, and words and his stares...I wanted to get away...really I did, but-"

Kid interjected with an, "I believe you." because sincerely he did. With every fiber of his being he believed it.

"Thank you," she whispered, and then continued, "I wanted to run when I had the chance, but then I didn't...I didn't..." her voice trailed off and she seemed reluctant to share more. She seemed uncertain.

"Didn't what?" he prompted gently, swearing to himself that if she didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't push the matter like he had the last time. That ended badly and, as Stein pointed out, only hurt Crona in the end.

"Didn't...remember...it was like I forgot how...everything froze up and I just...stood there and took it...but I didn't want to. I _really _didn't want to." Her voice cracked and she gave a loud sob. Her shoulders shook and she turned her face away knowing she probably looked as pathetic as her words sounded. "I wanted to get away...but I just...didn't remember...how to leave. It's stupid b-but it's the tr-truth."

He processed this information then put a hand on hers. It was cold and shaky, clammy, but that was okay so long as she didn't start having another breakdown. "It's okay." he reassured. Despite his words he had no idea if they were true. "It wasn't your fault. What happened is perfectly understandable."

"It is?"

"Yes. You were being..." he didn't want to voice it so he just dropped that sentence and started over in as calm a way as possible but his voice shook a bit as he felt the pain and anguish practically radiate from the girl he was attempting to comfort. "You were frightened and needed an escape so you went into the natural fight or flight mode and because neither were possible under the circumstances you...you probably...just shut down...on a mental level to escape reality."

"Th-that makes sense and s-sounds smart, but I-I'm not sure I understand all of that."

"You don't have to." He gave the door another glance before turning back to her, "You'll be okay won't you?"

Smiling weakly she nodded. "H-he didn't get to hurt me t-too badly before you came and rescued me."

Kid couldn't help but to blush. As cheesy as it was she was making him feel like some knight from some freaky fairytale. He wasn't, he really wasn't. He was just a guy trying to protect a friend. That's what he told himself anyway.

"Kid," she lost her smile and sounded hollow, "can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"O-okay. Umm...well, it's hard t-to say..."

He swallowed not certain where things were about to go. His stomach tightened and he felt both his palms were starting to get as clammy as Crona's were. "Just say it." He told her in a manner that was both encouraging and firm. "Whatever it is can't be too bad."

"I was just wondering," she started, "about why it felt...good...when he touched me."

"Oh." He hadn't been anticipating such a question but he wasn't willing to let her down. He thought about it for a moment then answered her question with his own question, "Do you feel ashamed because of it?"

She hesitated then gave an honest nod. "I didn't like it, but...at the same time...I think I did." She admitted in shame. "I'm sorry. I-I don't want to like it but I think it felt good. The way he touched me." She looked to Kid with a look of combined fear and anxiety as she dreaded his reaction to the personal confession. "I guess you think I'm a freak, huh?" she inquired meekly seeming ready for a verbal slap to the face.

Kid thought on his response for a few minutes. He knew that such a subject should be treated delicately seeing as Crona was in a delicate state herself. He needed to approach the subject right without any mistakes. Having been so critical on himself in the past Kid managed to do just that while giving her his thoughts on what she had said.

"No. I'm sure it doesn't mean anything."

"But-"

"Your body is made to feel good when you're touched a certain way, Crona." He explained reasonably keeping eye contact as he explained it to her. "It's nothing to do with how you individually feel about it. It's purely physical. That's just how it is. Whether you want to be touched or not, it's supposed to feel good when you're touched a certain way."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

"You've said that already."

"Do you believe it?"

"Well, no." She confessed.

"And why not?" He demanded.

"You were right," she croaked feeling utterly drained of any fight she possibly had. She wouldn't resist his questioning or reject any of his comments unless she sincerely thought they were wrong. After all, he only asked those questions and said the things he did because he was concerned about her. "I-I should have told somebody else. If I had then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe everyone wouldn't be so upset. Everything would be different and everyone could be happy, and I'd be safe."

There was a moment of silence, and then he asked, "Would you be happy?"

"Huh?"

"Would you be happy?" Kid repeated in as gentle a voice as before. "If you told or let me tell anyone else, then do you think you would have ended up happy?"

Crona gave that some thought. People would have undoubtedly made a big deal of it. She supposed they had a right to after all she'd been through. She thought of how she'd have probably been monitored like a subject in one of the cages down in her basement. She wouldn't have had the freedoms she normally would have had. She would have felt trapped. "N-no." She confessed. "I guess not."

Kid sighed as he then brought up his next question, "Are you happy now?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't! Calm down. Please, just calm down and bare with me on this." She done as told, somewhat curious as to where Kid was going with this. He continued after a momentary silence. "Either way you'd be unhappy, right? I just think that if you wouldn't have ended up happy then there isn't a point being so miserable about it."

"Well, maybe I'm not _totally_ unhappy." Crona said lightly rubbing the soft fabric of his jacket sleeve with the pads of her fingers. The fabric felt nice and with him being so close she felt safe, as though she could tell him anything. It was a bad time but she couldn't help herself from glancing up to him. She was fairly certain that the look on her face didn't fit for the role of a victim but in all honesty she felt that role was worn out and wanted to shed it.

Kid noticed her expression as well as her fingers rubbing his sleeve. He knew there was no way Crona would be showing an interest in him now, but the look she gave him made him search behind her words for an implied meaning. The only ones he could find made him flush and feel disgusted with himself. He moved away from her to take a seat and hoping that she wouldn't misinterpret his actions.

"Thanks, Kid," she finally said softly. "You know how to make me feel better about these things."

"You shouldn't-" He started only to get cut off when the sounds of Marie talking with Nygus came from the front part of the clinic. Marie was predictably worried and about snapped Crona's spine in half with her uncontrolled hugging despite how Crona insisted that she was fine and mentioned that she needed air because her guardian was literally crushing her.

Kid got his share of pain when Nygus mentioned how 'things could have been worse if Kid hadn't stepped in', which was how Kid almost got smothered by the teacher's breasts as she hugged him in the same fashion she had Crona who appeared to have finally gotten her breathing under control. Kid fought to get free but his efforts were in vain. Marie was apparently a lot stronger than her pretty, gentle appearance let on. Kid supposed that Stein must've either been really brave, or really strong, to take such affections from Marie.

She was very thankful that he'd saved Crona who had to speak up to get Marie to let her rescuer go before she suffocated him in his iron-grip, bear hugs. Sure enough his face was a light shade of purple and he was quite lightheaded once he was released. Silently he feared he might have acquired a few cracked ribs.

In the end, both Kid and Crona managed to convince the two young women that their story was true. They were then allowed to go back to class but seeing as it was the last class of the day it wasn't all that long and they soon found themselves the last two stuck in the room. It vaguely reminded Kid of when they'd shared detention together. It was strange how life worked out. That day he barely knew Crona and presently he still was sketchy on some aspects regarding her but knew her well enough to call her a friend, at least.

"You want me to walk you home?" He offered.

She'd requested it once and he hadn't done it. People said actions have consequences on the future. Presently it had him vaguely wondering if things would have turned out different if he had done, as she wanted then. He knew things probably wouldn't have but part of him liked to hope. If anything she was his friend and he hated seeing her so unhappy. Maybe a walk would cheer her up. Maybe they could talk about stuff. It wouldn't be about anything personal just some average, everyday stuff. School, parents, homework, friends, anything and everything except what had occurred in the locker room.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure, Crona."

"Thanks for asking, but no thanks, Kid." She replied, sad she couldn't accept his offer and partly surprising Kid who asked if Marie had already decided to do that. Crona nodded in response. "Yes, Miss. Marie said she'll take me home after work. I think she wants to make sure I get there safe. I'd leave now but she might have a heart attack if I did without telling her. I'm glad you asked, though."

"Maybe later?" She inquired hopefully.

"Yeah." He promised. "Okay."

"And you're sure you're fine?"

"I'm sure."

"All right then." he edged his way around her then heading for the door. He glanced back to see her still appearing quite awkward. "Bye, Crona."

"Umm, Kid?" She called. Her footsteps were quiet though audible in the empty classroom. He stopped then. Only one foot out the door he sighed and stepped back into the room, turning to face her. He was very surprised to find she was already there behind him. She was blushing lightly and seemed somewhat flustered. There was something weighing on her mind and he feared that she was in more trouble, which perhaps she wasn't as okay as she made out.

"Yes?"

"I-I just wanted to say thank you again."

"You're welcome, Crona. It was nothing."

"No," she argued, "it _was_ something. You saved me and I feel kind of bad for not thanking you properly."

"You've already thanked me a thousand times." He noticed she was getting a bit too close and started to feel a bit alarmed. "What are you-" That's when her lips pushed up and connected with his sending a small jolt through him. Whether it was from surprise or some other emotion he didn't own up to quite yet he wasn't sure, nor did he want to figure it out. Giving her a gentle push back he took a step back to put some distance between them. Crona stared at him shocked that he'd shoved her away. She was genuinely confused by his actions wondering if he rejected her because of the hickey, or if it was because he thought she was filthy? Either way she felt hurt.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You shouldn't do that. It's not a good idea right now."

"Why not? I wanted to show you how grateful I am."

"You shouldn't show gratitude that way, at least not now. It's bad timing." He explained looking at her with a small frown. His expression was serious. "Crona," He said softly, yet firmly, "you're probably just confused right now."

"I am." She confessed making no effort to hide her hurt feelings. "Because I don't understand why you're acting this way. I thought you cared about me."

"I do! I just...look, Crona, after everything you've been through today I don't think you're thinking straight. You should get some rest and think things over. I'm sure you'll understand that you don't really mean what you're doing."

"But Kid," She blurted out before he could disappear, "I do mean it! I love you."

Freezing he turned to her with a somewhat worried, yet somewhat hopeless gaze.

"No you don't." He argued.

"Yes I do."

"No, you just think you do because of everything-"

"No. I know I do because you're all I can think about all the time anymore. I get butterflies in my stomach when I get close to you and I think you're kind and honest. You like me even though I mess things up a lot of the time. You make me feel better when I'm sad and when something bad happens between us you make things up to me even though you don't have to. And you protect me from bad things even though you don't have to do that either. I'm not confused about it, Kid. I love you."

This made Kid speechless. While he did respect Crona for working up the courage to say all those things he felt more upset than anything else. Though he did understand why she felt the way she did about him. It was his entire fault. He had never set boundaries or made it clear to her that they were only friends. She probably assumed he felt the same way she did. The fact she had been nearly raped probably only intensified her feelings because she needed someone to lean on, someone to trust when there was nobody else she could turn to and he'd made himself available from the very start.

"Crona," he started but stopped himself from continuing not knowing what to say. What was there to say? He wished there was some way to tell her the truth but the timing was bad. He would do more harm than good if he told her the truth. That he didn't understand how he felt about her yet because they'd only known each other for a short time and he was confused about whether his feelings for her were out of interest or friendship. Surely the risk of hurting her was too great for the truth to be told.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." He lied. "I'll see you tomorrow. Just think about what I said before, okay?"

"Okay," she promised, "I will. Bye, Kid."

He gave her a nod of acknowledgement before leaving already trying to sort some things out for himself. He hadn't really lied to her and tried to be honest about everything, yet he still felt as though he were a complete liar. Crona was sweet and cute despite her imperfections but she also made things too hard. He done his best to make her happy but now he wasn't sure if making her happy was a good idea. She was a vulnerable creature at the moment and as hard as he tried to not do anything to take advantage of her she made it awfully hard to resist when she basically offered herself up.

Kid really wished that things between him and Crona were less complicated.

**Meanwhile...**

Crona sat with her head resting on her arms. Her eyes stared down at the desktop, legs pressed together, and her head was aching slightly. She felt like screaming or hitting someone just to get rid of some frustration she felt. It wasn't such a big surprise after everything that had happened.

Marie had to file some papers before leaving so she had enough time to think about what Kid had said earlier. She knew that she loved him. There were no doubts in her mind about that. She loved Kid but then she started wondering if he felt that way about her. She hoped so. Although she knew he probably didn't. If he did then wouldn't he have kissed her back when she tried to finally put herself out there for him? A part of her mind told her he would have, but she really didn't want to admit that he didn't feel the same way. That was too painful. She wanted to talk with Kid about it, just clear the air and get it all over with so she knew just what their relationship was exactly, but she felt too afraid of what would happen. What if he decided that he didn't feel the same way? What if he decided that he hated her all over again? Crona thought back to how he'd yelled at her in class, how he came over to apologize, and then they started to spend some time together.

She treasured those memories. They were quite comforting and made her smile a little when she was sad. She wanted more of those memories. She wanted to be with Kid more. If she talked to him she feared he wouldn't want to be around her anymore and with Maka not spending time with her much anymore because of Soul the idea just about broke her heart. Crona feared this, too. She hadn't meant to give Kid her trust or even let her feelings grow as strongly towards him as they had. It was a mistake.

Still, it didn't change the fact she loved him, yet at the same time she feared him. She feared he would hurt her without any remorse. It seemed to be what people she loved and trusted did best. The only people who hadn't seemed to do it yet were Marie and Stein but even they disappointed her every once and awhile.

And aside from all of this, she couldn't talk with Kid about it even if she really wanted to because Marie had decided to put her on lock down.

* * *

**Ugh! Drama, drama, drama, too much drama, right? Ah well, things are going in the right direction believe it or not. ****With that in mind, here are a few things to think about if you haven't already:**

**Crona is on lock down! How long will this last? Will Kid EVER figure things out? Will Crona give up hope on him? And what will become of the stalker? What's up with the case Stein and Spirit have been working on? And will this story ever be completed and have a happy ending?**

**Too early for some of those to be answered but there will be some answers to one or two of these questions in due time. ****Why don't ya guys come later to see how this all plays out, hmm?**

**;)**

**Til then, Fairylust out!**


	21. Chapter 21

She spent the next few days locked up in her house because Marie was really paranoid about letting her out on her own, what with the stalker walking the streets and all. Stein knew nothing of what had occurred. Marie agreed with Crona and Kid that it'd be best to keep him in the dark. So she was alone during those days.

It almost felt like all her friends had abandoned her. Worst of all it felt like Kid had abandoned her, until he started to drop by for about an hour or so to visit. They just talked about the usual stuff. When she tried talking about what happened in the classroom he shrugged it off and changed the conversation. Some days she went to his place but when that happened she usually ended up hanging out with Liz and Patty. They were great friends and supported her crush on Kid but spending time with them wasn't like spending time with Kid. It felt different when she was with him.

After a while her life seemed to melt back into the usual normality. She worried that he wouldn't stick around but Kid still hung out with her, though she noticed he limited his time because he had things he had to do himself. Mostly self-appointed chores and errands he needed to run for his dad, Liz, or Patty but Crona understood he had his own life. Some days he didn't come over. It was okay though because he called and they talked.

Even on the days he wasn't around or called it was okay because she knew it was unrealistic to expect Kid to spend every single day with her. Besides, if he did that she'd eventually feel too suffocated by all his attention, which she guessed he needed breaks too.

As far as Crona was concerned things were good. They were still friends and hung out. Everything was normal for the most part and Kid didn't seem to be tense or uncomfortable around her. It was almost like that day in the classroom hadn't happened, which seemed okay because Crona supposed she'd taken things too far too fast. She supposed Kid couldn't deal with that. She understood what it was like to not be able to deal with something so she supposed it was best to keep things on a steady pace and wait until he was ready. The only problem was that she wasn't certain he would ever be ready. After a full month of nothing too eventful she decided to talk with Liz about it. She was older and didn't seem too uncomfortable talking about relationships. That's how Crona found herself sitting in Kid's kitchen with Liz who was reading through some magazine.

"So, you're sure he's been well informed about your feelings for him?"

"Yes. I told him after what happened at school, you know, that really bad thing?" Liz took a moment to give it thought before nodding with a look of distaste. Crona sighed and went on to explain how she'd confessed her love to him and kissed him and how he'd rejected her. She tried to bring it to a close, "but he didn't seem to…he didn't…Kid thought I didn't mean it. But I did. And he won't talk about it so I don't know what he thinks about me now and I'm scared he doesn't like me. He acts like he does but…I dunno…."

"Okay, Crona, you've made three big mistakes from what I can tell. Your first mistake was telling him about how you felt when you did. You picked a really bad time. You should've waited til things cooled down before spilling your feelings out all over the place. Secondly, you shouldn't expect him to talk about it. He's a man, Crona. And men seldom talk about this stuff. A guy like Kid...well...he's still a guy and has to make things harder than they need to be. I mean, he's been a confused emotional pest for a while now."

"He has?"

"Yeah. He really sucks at hiding it. Anyway, your last mistake is assuming he doesn't like you. I know he does and you know he does, but he's probably just too embarrassed about everything to bring it up or admit it to himself because like I said earlier he's a guy and has to make things harder than they need to be. I'm sure he likes you as much as you like him. You just need to give him a little push."

"A push?"

"Yeah, just a nudge in the right direction. Do something to show him how much you like him and I'm sure he'll come around and stop torturing himself. Despite how he may act at times Kid isn't made of stone. He'll come around."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea but how do I do that?"

"Well, what's he like? Think of something he likes and make it happen."

"I know something he likes-"

"Good. All you have to do is make something of it."

"Uh, but I d-don't think I can-"

"Make it work." Liz said sternly. "No matter what. If you're serious about Kid then you'll stop at nothing to get him. And honestly, he's lucky to have someone like you even bothering with him. I mean, he can be a real jerk at times."

"He does have his faults," Crona said quietly. "But everyone does, right? It's wrong to expect him to be perfect."

"It is, but it's not wrong to expect him to be decent and gentlemanly every once and awhile, or for him to tone down on his OCDness every once and awhile. I mean it just pisses me off when he goes off because some picture is tilted or because one little line is out of place in a painting. It's so freakin annoying. And when he starts about my breasts, I have a mind to-"

"W-what? He talks about your breasts?"

"Oh, uh, sorry did I mention that?"

Crona nodded looking a little on edge then.

"Don't worry." Liz said gently. She gave a sigh and then began the explanation, "I mean, he thinks me and Patty should look exactly alike because as far as he's concerned we're practically twins. There's like a year difference, but that's not the point. I told him fraternal twins aren't identical and…it's complicated…long story short he's bothered because my breasts are smaller than hers and hers are bigger than mine. It's probably a blend of OCD and the perviness every guy gets once in awhile. Don't worry about Patty or me wanting him. He's all yours, Crona."

"Thanks." Crona said as she got up and started to leave. "You've really helped me a lot, Liz."

"No prob. See you later."

"Okay, bye."

She was heading out when a sudden crash from upstairs followed by a loud cry caught her attention. Risking getting yelled at or scarred for life she headed up the stairs and peered into Liz and Patty's room where Kid sat in a state of depression on the floor over the ruined remains of…some sort of dark blue glass object…and Patty stood over him apologizing for breaking it and trying to comfort him. Eventually Crona stepped into the room to see what had happened and found that Kid wasn't willing to talk. He just slunk from the room, depressed and silent. "What happened?" She asked Patty who seemed rather somber for once.

"I was playing a really fun game with his glass animal but it broke. I didn't mean to break it, but just like that...poof! It's gone."

"Maybe we can replace it?"

"No. I don't think so. His mom gave it to him when he was a little kid. Before she died."

"I think I'll try anyway."

Patty sighed and helped her get all the pieces up, sitting them on Liz's bed. Patty then dashed off to find as much glue as she possibly could. Crona then began the painstakingly slow task of gluing the blue pieces together. It was really hard getting all the pieces together right but after two painstaking hours of concentration all but a few tiny glass fragments were together creating a rounded, dark blue glass puppy with two small nubs for ears and small black dots painted on as eyes with two eyelashes on each side. _No wonder Kid likes it so well._ She thought upon realizing it was perfectly symmetrical in every way possible save for the fact it was now covered by cracks and chipped here and there. Other than that it looked perfect.

She showed it to Liz who seemed quite impressed. Though she was uncertain if it would be good enough to satisfy her OCD housemate. "Let's give it the test," she said smiling.

That statement had Crona confused up until Liz and Patty drug her up the stairs and shoved her through Kid's bedroom door. He was still sulking and wasn't too thrilled at being burst in on while trying to find it in him to forgive and forget. That was when his eyes landed on Crona and he froze, then drifted down to the object she held shyly in her hands, which were extended out offering her gift to him.

There was a span of time where everything seemed to freeze before he took it in what seemed like slow motion, inspected it, and then sat it down after murmuring his approval. Then for a second time that month Crona knew what it felt like to be hugged so tight that it felt like her spine would break. Luckily, he got his strength under control and eased up promptly after hearing a whimper of discomfort. It felt rather...nice. She let her eyes drift to the doorway where she saw Liz and Patty were giggling and smiling like crazy. Patty gave her a thumbs up and she just barely heard Liz whisper the words, "You're in!" before she and Patty left to let her enjoy the moment. Tentative she lifted her own arms and hugged Kid back before he had a chance to stop. She blushed as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder feeling like she was walking on air for the next five or so minutes.

**Not that Long Later...**

After what had happened between him and Crona, Kid felt somewhat awkward. She was really sweet for fixing the ceramic puppy and he had to admit she did a rather good job of it but he supposed he got a bit carried away. He didn't feel bad about it though. He was truthfully glad he did as he had. She claimed she was fine with it and it didn't bother her or make her uncomfortable but he still worried he might have went a little too far when he thought back on her initial reaction, on how she had whimpered and flinched away before hugging him back. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. She'd already been through enough. Presently, she sat in the kitchen with Patty watching her as she made a small army of paper giraffes. He tried to bring it up with Liz while they were busy but she'd practically bashed him upside the head with her magazine.

"Don't think about it, Kid, just enjoy the fact she likes you enough to let you touch her!" She said sounding annoyed. "I swear, if you do anything to mess that poor kid up I'll never speak with you again. The same goes for Patty."

He blinked in surprise at hearing this. "Since when did you two become such good friends?" he muttered rubbing his head slightly, straightening his hair. Frowning a bit after fixing whatever her magazine had ruined he sighed. Glancing towards the kitchen he nodded. "I have no intentions of 'messing' her up, as you put it. I was just making sure what happened was okay."

"That's weird. You should know what's okay and what isn't."

"I don't know." he admitted. "She's different. I really don't want to do something wrong."

Smiling Liz gave a small laugh. "Well don't worry," she reassured, "hugs are okay. Listen, the best thing you can do is be yourself. She practically worships you already. Relax and be who you are. I mean, do you think Crona is walking on egg shells around you?"

"No. That sounds more like what she does around Soul or Black*Star."

"Right. Because she knows Soul is taken and Black*Star is kinda pervy. You're neither of those things, currently. If you treat her right then maybe you guys can hook it up. God knows she wants to."

"Liz, I don't think I want to."

"Huh? Why not? Don't you like her?"

"Of course I like her. She's sweet and caring, thoughtful, pretty, and perfect in almost every way, but-"

"Uh-uh. No. You can't say 'but' after all that. I mean, I don't know about the 'and perfect in almost every way' part but to me it sounds like you like her more than you've been letting on."

"But I can't be with her!"

"And why not?"

"Because she-"

"I swear to god, Kid, if this is another symmetry thing I am gonna scream."

"It's not! Well, it partly is, but-"

"You've got to be kidding me! Isn't that therapy stuff working on you anymore?"

"Yes, but Liz-"

"No, this OCD crap is starting to really interfere in your life. I mean, before when it was just you and nobody else that was fine but now that a friend is involved I'm not going to sit back and let you destroy whatever self-esteem she's got because you can't handle a little-"

"Liz!" he snapped with evident annoyance. "It's not that!"

"Then what the hell is your problem?"

"I think I'm..." he mumbled the last word so she couldn't hear. There was obvious embarrassment on his face as his eyes went in all directions in an attempt to avoid looking at Liz.

"You're what?"

He mumbled again.

"Speak up! I can't hear you."

"I said, 'I think I'm scared'."

"Scared? You? Of what?"

"I-I don't know. Everything. I-I've never…been in…an intimate…relationship before."

Liz raised an eyebrow at hearing this. "Never?"

"No."

"But I thought-"

"No."

"Not even with Maka?"

"No!"

"Oh. Wow. I thought it'd be something to do with the fact she's got a paternal guardian who cuts dead people up for a living but I guess that's a good reason too."

"Well, Stein _does_ hate me. Or any other guy who shows Crona the slightest interest. I think he might be worried that she'll let me, or whomever else she likes, take advantage of her. I don't know. He sees her as being weak. Vulnerable."

"She kinda is." Liz muttered, thinking back on how shy she was during their sleepover and how she seemed to almost fall completely apart after Black*Star burst in at the wrong time. She clearly had some serious emotional issues that needed to be worked on. The fact she was so strongly attracted to a guy like Kid was proof enough of that for Liz. It wasn't anything personal towards Kid. She cared about him and liked him and all but when it came right down to it Liz just didn't see Kid as being boyfriend material like Crona did. Though she also saw Kid's side of things.

Sighing she nodded to him, understanding her friend a bit better now. "Okay, I totally get your lack of commitment now. I think you should tell her."

"What?"

"She'll understand. You aren't the first jer...err...guy with a fear of commitment."

"I don't fear commitment! I just-"

"Fear her dad?"

"No." he said with a frown. "There's a risk of ruining everything, right?" Liz didn't respond. Instead she let him continue with his line of reasoning. "So if I ruin our relationship then reasonably she'd hate me, which would lead to her avoiding me, right?"

She nodded, starting to follow where he was going with this so she took over the explanation, "And if she hates and avoids you, then you think she won't care about you anymore? You don't want to ruin this little friendship you have so you're playing it safe?"

"Is that really bad?"

"Yes! It's selfish. You need to come clean about this."

"I know it isn't the most decent thing to do. God knows I hate lying to her, but I'd hate it even more if I did anything to hurt her in any way. Contrary to what you may think I care about her, Liz. I don't want her to stop seeing or talking to me. I used to not know, or really like her so much," he admitted then added, "but now I do like her, Liz. I don't want to lose her after getting to know her."

"I do get all that, Kid. But like I said, you have to come clean about how you feel, otherwise she'll end up thinking something is wrong and you know she'll most likely blame herself. Then you will be hurting her. Lying to her doesn't really protect her if you know she's going to get hurt in the end."

Kid knew she was right. Exhaling he nodded and relented.

* * *

**Ooh, how will this play out? I'm hoping to establish more later and thought I'd go ahead and get this over with because this chapter would have happened sooner or later and managed to squeeze it in here to avoid confusion later. I hope this explains things clearly without confusing anyone.**

***Fingers Crossed***

**Next chapter is where I hope to establish more of a relationship between Kid and Crona.**


	22. Chapter 22

The second he entered the kitchen it was like Crona and Patty sensed something was wrong. It was kind of freaky. Did he really appear so nervous or upset that he alerted them about it? He thought so because Crona gave him a look of concern and Patty got up, taking an armful of paper animals with her as she ran from the room to go get the scoop on what was wrong with Kid from Liz.

"Wh-what's wrong, Kid?"

"Crona, I need to talk with...you...about something."

"O-okay." Standing she stood before him looking so shy and adorable. It made Kid feel even more nervous as he kept his distance from her. Two tense minutes of silence past before Crona spoke up sounding both uneasy and curious, "What is it, Kid?"

"You know I care about you, right?" Kid started. "You understand that I don't want anything bad happening to you?"

She smiled a bit and nodded.

"Well, Crona, I like you."

"I like you too."

"No, I mean I _really_ like you, Crona. I-I just can't be in a relationship with you."

She appeared confused, dark eyes sad, and she tilted her head slightly to the side. "I don't...understand...what do you mean?"

He turned his eyes away from her sad eyes and confused expression because it made speaking so much harder. "I can't have a romantic relationship with you." He said trying to keep a strong tone though he supposed he failed because his voice shook slightly. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

She flinched and took a tiny step back as though he'd just threatened her. The confusion disappeared. She looked so hurt that Kid wanted to take it all back, but then he remembered what Liz had said and continued, knowing that she was right. He couldn't keep lying to Crona no matter how happy it made her because he knew that he was just setting her up for a big fall. It was best he tell her now and get it over with, then maybe he could try to pick up the pieces and salvage whatever he could of their broken relationship.

A small, hurt voice broke the silence that had started to creep in on them again, "Oh, I'm s-sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Kid knew this wasn't coming out like he wanted. "No, Crona," he tried to reassure her, "I swear it isn't you. It's me. I know how that sounds but it really is my fault. I-"

"No," she argued on the verge of tears. "It's me, isn't it? You don't like me. You don't want to be with someone like me. It's because I'm worthless and stupid, an-"

"No! No, stop it! That isn't true! You're a sweet, caring person and I do care about you very much I just can't be with you as anything other than a friend." It wasn't easy but he continued knowing she needed to hear what he had to say, "I can't risk ruining our relationship. I really do care about you. That's why I can't pursue any other sort of relationship with you."

"I don't understand." Crona sobbed. "I-I just don't..."

"Please don't cry." He said as he tried to soothe her but she resisted. She tried to wipe her tears away and stop crying. Finally, she managed to get herself under control though she gave weak sniffles as fresh tears threatened to drip down from her dark, gloomy eyes. Kid took her still being there as a sign to continue before she decided to make a run for it.

"Now," he breathed, "please don't laugh at me."

"Hmm? Why would I?"

"I have never been in a…umm…close, intimate sort of relationship with anyone before."

Sniffling Crona forced on a weak smile and took a step closer to him. "M-me neither." She said softly. Smiling shyly she took another small step forwards and added, "I-I've never felt like this about anyone before. I love you."

"I know. The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"Then don't."

"It's not that simple, Crona. Relationships don't always work out. What if we broke up?"

"We'll be friends."

Sighing he wasn't so sure. "I just…don't love you."

"Oh. I see."

"Don't get me wrong. I like you very, very much. I-I find you to be a…very attractive…female, but I just don't think I feel the same way about you as you do me. I mean, maybe in time I would but like I said before I don't want to risk anything."

"In time?"

"Yes. In time, perhaps I'd feel the same way, but what if I don't?"

"Kid," Crona said softly, "I would rather live knowing that we tried finding out and failed, instead of wondering because we never did."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I do know. I know I'm risking getting hurt but that's okay b-because I've been hurt before. I can take it."

"I don't want to hurt you. The idea is just…sickening."

"Please, Kid, please just try."

"Crona-"

"For me." She looked so pleading and cute he felt a lump form in his throat. "If you're truly my friend you'd at least try."

"I-I don't know about that."

"I promise I won't make a big deal out of it." Crona insisted. "Could you please just give it a try an-and if it doesn't work in the end...I won't...bring it up again. I promise." She nodded and repeated it, "I promise." as though saying it twice would give it more power than it truly had.

Sighing he gave in. She gave him a broad smile and gave his shoulder a gentle tap. He groaned quietly and felt a bit anxious, as she seemed to have forgotten to tap his other shoulder. A moment later she realized her mistake. Gently tapping his other shoulder she gave a sheepish grin and apologized. As always he accepted her apology and assured her it wasn't her fault though this time it sort of was. Having gotten to know Kid better she knew about his OCD obsessions and how they worked; however, she still failed at times to remember how to keep him from becoming stressed. Liz and Patty had told her to not feed his OCD desires but when she didn't he got upset and depressed it made Crona feel bad.

Giving her a soft look Kid thanked her, grateful that she never questioned him about his issues like others did. She accepted his faults and was surprisingly patient. More so than anyone else he knew had been. Or maybe she was just scared to speak her mind about it. Whatever the reason he was relieved she didn't ask.

"Okay, Crona, if you really think it's worth a shot then I'll try an-and be a...good boyfriend...I guess." He had trouble saying that last part. It felt like a lie but he did mean it. He would try but the words didn't sound right to him. Crona didn't seem to notice anything wrong and nodded, promising she'd be a good girlfriend. There was a silence between them for a moment then Kid sighed and awkwardly gave her a double peck on her forehead like at the sleepover. She seemed just as disappointed but didn't vocalize it. She thanked him and checked the time finding that she needed to get home before long otherwise she'd upset her guardians.

"Kid, could you walk me home?"

He smiled softly, figuring it was a good way to start off their new relationship. "Of course I will." He said leading her out of the kitchen, ignoring the fact that Liz and Patty had been eavesdropping on everything he and Crona had been saying. He led her from the house with his hands in his pockets while she struggled to keep her pace even with his so she didn't fall behind or get too far ahead. Halfway there Kid thought to ask if either Stein or Marie would be home. She said that it wasn't likely since they both had lots of work to do. Marie was helping the school plan some big sports event and Stein was working hard on some case the police were working on. He didn't fill her in on any of the details.

_Of course not_, Kid thought, _why frighten her with scary stories?_

Then she caught him off guard, "Do you know what's going on at the police station?"

"What?" he sputtered in surprise. He quickly calmed himself and gave an honest reply, "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought you'd know, seeing as your dad is Professor Stein's employer."

"It's not like he tells me everything about what goes on. He lets me in on little details but I highly doubt he'd be willing to tell me much, especially since they're currently investigating a murder case."

"I know. Professor Stein doesn't want to talk with me about it either."

"Could I ask you something?"

"Um-hmm." She nodded. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering why you call Stein 'Professor' a lot of the time. He isn't a teacher."

"He used to be."

"He was?"

"Um-hmm." Crona smiled softly. "He used to be a college medical professor. He taught his students about fixing someone when they break, but after a while he was given and promotion and got transferred to teach medical students how to dissect bodies. He was a really good teacher, but he stopped after a while."

"Why is that? Don't get me wrong, he's good at what he does and my father is glad he has him in his employ, but surely the pay was better as a teacher."

"I don't know." She admitted with a puzzled expression. "He just told me that things changed and he needed to go in a different direction. I guess he likes working for your dad better than he liked working as a teacher. He gets more time to himself and he can spend time with Miss. Marie and me. I think he might like spending time with her more though."

"I hope so." Kid muttered.

"What'd you say?"

"Uh, I said 'is that so'?" he lied. He really didn't want the conversation getting any weirder than it was. "Anyway," he said with the idea that he would then change the subject, "I guess we'll be the only ones at your house, right?"

"Right. Why?"

"I was just thinking that since we've done things at my place then maybe we could do something at yours this time?"

"Oh?" She started to feel a little uneasy as she tried to understand what he meant. "Like what?"

"I don't know. What do you normally like to do?"

"I do different things. Can I think about it?"

"Sure." he said staring ahead, though he glanced at her from the corner of one eye for a moment. He then focused on what was in front of him as they continued their walk. "It'll take about thirty to forty more minutes before we get to your home. You can think about it all you want."

Nodding Crona started to think on all the different things she liked to do. She thought about the basement but didn't think Kid would be able to deal with that, besides she knew Stein would get mad if she took Kid down there so she quickly crossed that off her mental list. She thought of reading but that was more of a one-person activity. "We could watch a movie, I guess." She mumbled after five minutes of crossing things out. "Or play a game. Which do you think sounds better?"

"What games do you have?"

"I-I don't know. It's been a long while since I've played a game with somebody. Miss. Marie stopped playing them with me after a while. I think it's because I got too old or something. And Professor Stein never did like playing games with me. I guess he always thought they were stupid."

"When you say 'games' you're talking about board games, right?"

She nodded.

"I don't think I've played board games. At least, not that I can really remember."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." He replied with a small smile as he reminisced. "Dad did play with me when I was younger but I don't recall ever playing board games. Video games maybe, or games like hide-and-seek, but not one board game."

"I wonder if there is a reason for that."

"Probably not." He shrugged. "It's most likely just a coincidence. Dad probably just never thought about trying to get me to play a board game with him."

"Right." Crona agreed brightly. "That's probably it."

A silence set in after that but there was still ten or so minutes to fill in. Timidly Kid's hand took hold of hers and gently interlaced his fingers with hers. This surprised Crona a bit. She looked at him blushing slightly but he didn't even seem to notice. She strengthened the hold and just enjoyed the rest of the walk holding his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating so regularly but my internet has been flickering on and off. At any rate, I spent some time writing this down, editing, revising, ect. Only warning I feel you may need: This is gonna be one emotional/dramatic chapter. Also there is some more expansion on Crona's past. Not much but then again I'm concentrating more on the events of the next chapter because I fear writer's block will strike if I don't keep going while I can! Whew. I might have just lengthened this a bit more. Lol.**

**Happy reading!**

**:)**

* * *

They arrived at her house but stopped unexpectedly. In truth Kid had quickly stopped and in doing so brought Crona to a halt as well. She felt his grip tighten on her hand. "Kid?" She saw his eyes were narrowed and he was scowling, upset about something. She followed his gaze and eventually let out a small, "Oh." at seeing the front door to her house stood partially open.

"Are you sure they're at work?"

"I-I thought they would be. M-maybe one of them came home early?"

"Maybe. Stay here. I'll go check it out." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and placed it in her hands. "If I'm not back in five minutes or if you hear noise from inside I want you to run somewhere safe and call for help, okay?"

She nodded though he saw fear and uncertainty in her gaze. He hoped she would do as told. If it was the stalker he didn't want her to be anywhere near the house. If it were Stein or Marie then he figured it'd be easy enough to come out and get Crona. He really hoped it was the latter. He gave her an assuring smile before he headed towards the house fully prepared for whatever was to occur and leaving Crona standing on the sidewalk outside hoping that he'd be okay.

Inside everything was quiet. There was no signs that Stein or Marie had come back. There was no noise from anywhere. He went to the kitchen and looked around. Everything seemed in order so he turned only to freeze at the sight of numerous bloody paper towels on the floor near the garbage can beside the doorway.

He swallowed and resisted the urge to clean the mess up as he looked around for other signs of blood. He noticed drying blood on the knobs of the sink and bottle of soap, which lay spilled over on the counter. Groaning he turned and left the kitchen before anything too bad could happen. That was when he saw a burst of movement in the living room. Someone was trying to hide, meaning they weren't supposed to be there which was evident from the signs of blood and disorder in the kitchen.

He moved quickly but only got a very brief glimpse at the person before they disappeared upstairs. Kid started to follow but was quickly stopped when something solid met his chest and knocked him backwards causing him to fall down the stairs with a loud cry of pained surprise.

Outside Crona heard said cry and froze up. She knew she was told to run and call for help but then she thought about Kid. He was in trouble and she was there. She could do something other than run. For several long seconds she struggled with a decision before she made her choice and made her way to the front door holding the cell phone tightly.

Groaning Kid sat up and held hugged himself feeling quite sore and winded from the impact of what he found was a bag of some sort. It was dark in color and looked as poor as Crona's backpack did. He glared at the stairs not wanting to go up them again but supposing he really had no choice. He was about to get up when a sharp gasp at the doorway caught his attention. He turned and saw Crona who appeared very stunned and incredibly worried. She was at his side in mere seconds, inspecting him to make sure he was going to be okay and hadn't broken anything in his fall down the stairs.

"I'm fine," he assured her for a second time, "Crona, you have to get out of here. There's someone here and as you can tell they're dangerous." He explained the mess in the kitchen as well as getting knocked down the stairs attempting to pursue them. Her eyes drifted over to the bag that lay discarded and almost forgotten.

"I-is that what they threw at you?"

"Yeah." He rubbed his chest and groaned. "It's pretty heavy."

She moved hesitantly over to the bag and examined it. She then unzipped it and looked inside giving a small gasp. Kid felt extremely puzzled especially since he didn't think she'd look inside. A moment later she zipped the bag back up and stood. He got up and was about to ask what was wrong when she bolted for the stairs and headed upstairs without a single word.

Crona made it up the stairs, ignoring the calls and cries from Kid who scrambled after her. She immediately went to her room as soon as she noticed the door was ajar when she clearly recalled leaving it open that morning before leaving. She opened it and stepped in seeing no one at first she moved around and eventually gave a scream when someone stepped up from behind the door and slammed it shut.

A moment later the lock turned and she was then tackled to the floor. She felt someone placing a firm hand to her mouth when she attempted to scream. However, her fear eased away slightly when she found herself staring up into the bruised face of Ragnarok who looked more or less angry that she'd made any noise despite the fact he had broken into her home and practically assaulted her. "Shut the hell up." the dark-haired teen hissed through clenched teeth. "I don't care how scared you are, just shut up!"

The hand was removed and he backed off. Sitting to the side and grimacing as he held back a pained groan. Crona sat up then, looking at him with confused eyes. He wasn't the least bit surprised when she started fretting over him.

"What happened to you?" She asked gingerly running her hands over his bruised face and grimacing when she noticed it wasn't just his face that was hurt. His entire form trembled and shook from pain and blood stained his clothing, still his expression was stony. "Did you and your dad get into a fight again? Why're you bleeding? Were you cut or stabbed? Are you-"

"Will you get your hands off me!" he growled pushing her hands away. "I don't need your pity so stop with the twenty questions already."

"I-I c-can't you're hurt and I-I don't know what to do."

"Great." he muttered sarcastically. "That's really helpful."

"Take off your shirt." She said after a moment of thought.

He looked at her with a bit of surprise before he narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Sorry, but now isn't the time to screw around." He watched her blush and he grinned. She explained she needed to see how badly he was hurt before she could do anything. "I know that." he muttered. Attempting to lift his shirt up and off he stopped and hissed in pain hugging his abdomen, gritting his teeth in agony.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't. It hurts…too…much."

"Oh, Ragnarok, you might need a doctor."

"No."

"B-but what if-"

"I said no!"

"Why? Is it your dad?"

"It's nothing to do with that son of a bitch. It's all me."

"You swear."

"Yeah. I swear."

The sound of Kid hitting against the door suddenly came to her ears. Had he been doing that for a while now? She didn't know. She was too concerned about Ragnarok. He looked bad. And the fact he was so hurt really bothered her. His dad had been the only person she knew who could hurt him so badly and for him to say it wasn't him...it really bothered her.

"Kid can help." she said with a hopeful look. "He's smart an-"

"No. I don't want that freak anywhere near me."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. Just trust me on this."

"No! If you're hurt and he can help then I think you should let him help."

"Crona-"

He was interrupted by a particularly loud bang as enough force was applied to the door that it sounded like it was about to break. Sighing Crona ignored Ragnarok's protests and unlocked the door. She opened it but had to step outside where she was instantly embraced and questioned by Kid. She assured him everything was fine and explained the situation to him.

He seemed dubious as to why Ragnarok hadn't gone somewhere else for help but nonetheless he promised to try and help. Crona became worried when the two males locked gazes. It was like they both saw something they absolutely detested and turned away from each other.

"Freak." Ragnarok insulted.

"Deviant." Kid shot back.

"Guys!" Crona exclaimed, worrying that they'd get into a fistfight if she didn't intervene soon. They both looked at her. Kid seemed somewhat apologetic for taking the bait; whereas Ragnarok seemed rather annoyed she had gone against his wishes and brought the other boy in anyway.

Sighing Kid knelt down beside Ragnarok whilst Crona sat on the other side of him and promised him that everything would be okay.

Meanwhile, Kid inspected the other boy's wounds stunned by the brutality. He had varying sized bruises, some bloodied scrapes, and there were a few cuts here and there that had already clotted. There was even a pair of lightly bleeding stab wounds. One in his arm and the other lower was lower on his back. There was also a nasty looking gash in his shoulder that trickled blood. _No wonder there was so much blood. _Kid thought as he finished his inspection. He glanced up to Crona who had a hand placed on the other boy's shoulder. She lightly stroked his raven black hair and tried to distract him from his pain by talking to him but he shrugged off any kind words she offered and only gave mocking statements and curt remarks in return for the kindness. Kid couldn't help but to wonder just why Crona cared so much for such a creep. All the injuries Ragnarok sustained he probably deserved, yet she was so compassionate and worried over him as though he were some sort of victim.

The idea made Kid want to laugh. Ragnarok was large and lean, yet he was clearly well built. He could probably take whatever he wanted from whomever he wanted at school and get away with it. He just looked powerful, perhaps even deadly like a wolf on the hunt. Everything about Ragnarok sent up red lights in Kid's mind and warned him to keep his distance. It made him feel somewhat embarrassed to see Crona act so casually around him when she seemed less likely to survive a single blow—let alone an argument or fight—from Ragnarok. The sight of him being so close to Crona upset Kid who thought he appeared as though he could snap her in half with his bare hands. That sudden idea accompanied by a mental image made him feel sick.

"Will he be okay?" Crona suddenly asked.

"I…don't know."

"Useless." Ragnarok scoffed. "I knew he'd be totally useless."

"Excuse me for not being an expert. Maybe you should have gone to one instead of coming here to frighten and upset Crona. I don't even know why she'd keep someone like you company."

Ragnarok bristled at that. "What business is it of yours anyway? You're not screwing her or anything so I don't think it'd be any of your business who keeps her company."

Balling his hands into fists Kid was ready to give an acid retort but was stopped by Crona. "Wh-what did happen t-to you anyway?" She asked with a soft tone. "You usually don't get this beat up."

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"Does this story explain why you didn't go to a hospital or something?" Kid quested impartially, though he was mentally face palming that Crona had said 'we' instead of 'I' because in all honesty he really didn't want to listen or help the other teen. He just got a bad feeling being around Ragnarok and it wasn't solely because he'd knocked him down the stairs.

If not for Crona he'd have called the police station already. But seeing as he was stuck there he figured he might as well make himself useful and tolerate Crona's wishes no matter how much he disagreed.

Ignoring Kid's inquiry he sighed and started his explanation, "You see, yesterday I'd gotten into a…disagreement…with the old man so I left out for a bit. I figured what the hell and started to key some cars, right?" Crona nodded and Ragnarok continued, "So after a few cars I ditched the keys and then," he paused, glanced to Kid mistrustfully, and then went on, "I did some other stuff. Anyway, I was heading back when I saw someone. He messed with me and we fought."

"Did they do this to you?"

"No, now shut up so I can finish this stupid explanation." He snapped. Crona apologized quietly and let him go on, "Anyway, the next thing I know I hear he was found dead and everyone is pointing fingers at me and I'm on the run from…some people…and during that time I ended up getting pretty busted up. That's pretty much what happened."

"Let me get this straight," Kid, said scowling, "you're now a murder suspect and you're basically on the run from the police?"

"Yeah. Right."

"Then why did you come here? Why not go hide somewhere else?"

"Like hell I know." He snapped at Kid. He then grinned and gave Crona a playful shove ignoring how she made a whimpering sound when he pushed her over but made no other attempt to complain. "Maybe because she's such a pushover. Like a stupid little sister or something." A vague blush came over his face making him turn away from Crona who gave a shy smile at hearing this.

"You do know you're going to have to turn yourself in, eventually?"

"No way." He narrowed his eyes and turned a cold glare on Kid.

"And why not?" Kid demanded. "You'll most likely die without being given proper medical attention and hiding here will only get Crona into trouble if she assists you, in which case she'll be counted as an accomplice. The best thing you can do is turn yourself in. Unless you really did kill someone."

"I didn't do it." he spat through clenched teeth. He looked to Crona who seemed troubled, thinking over what Kid had said before. "You believe me, don't you?"

"I do." She replied with sincere honesty.

"You can't be serious."

She looked to Kid seeming rather defensive. "I am." Crona said. "Ragnarok can be mean sometimes but he wouldn't kill anyone. At least, not on purpose." She looked to the wounded dark-haired teen that shrugged and nodded his agreement to that last comment. It was a fair enough statement.

"Crona, can I please speak with you alone for a moment?"

She gave a small nod assuring Ragnarok that he could hold on to the cell phone if it would make him feel better. He scoffed and slid it across the floor. It stopped at the edge of the underside of Crona's bed. He watched as Kid led Crona out into the hall already knowing just what the other boy wanted to talk with her about.

Kid and Crona stood outside the room five minutes later. The door was partially closed and they used low tones so the person inside couldn't hear them. "Crona," Kid said quietly with a stern scowl, "you can't possibly believe him."

"I do. When he says he didn't do it I believe he didn't. Trust me. If he did he'd own up to it."

"No," he argued, "he wouldn't. Can't you see he's using you?"

"He is not!" she whispered back. "I mean not right now, I don't think he is."

"Crona, why do you think he came to you? He came here because he knew you'd feel sorry for him and help him. You need to turn him in."

"No, I won't turn him in."

"Why not? What's he got on you?"

"Nothing!" Crona whisper yelled, surprising Kid who hadn't expected her to rise in tone. "Why don't you trust him?" She questioned with gloomy eyes. "Why can't you just believe him like I do?"

"Because I know his kind. He's a bad person."

"Then I guess I'm a bad person too." she mumbled angrily. It was the first time Kid had truly seen her so angry with him. Crona then folded her arms in front of her chest huffily. "If you call your dad then you'll have to turn me in along with him." She said stubbornly.

"No, Crona, that's not going to happen. You don't deserve to get in trouble because of him. You're nothing like him."

"Yes I am."

"Oh? How so? Because if I'm not mistaken he's a criminal and you aren't."

"You don't know anything about us." She said looking pained. She didn't want to lose him but she needed Kid to understand. He needed to know just how bad she really was. If he could accept her how she was then she hoped he'd accept who she used to be. Taking a deep breath she just let the words tumble out, "Kid, I stole stuff with him." His eyes widened at hearing that.

"Excuse me? You did what?"

She sighed sadly and nodded. He saw her take a step back and cringed a bit as she explained. "When we were younger I used to shoplift with him. Ragnarok and me used to do a lot of bad things together. It was how we had fun and got nice stuff. I helped him vandalize and steal, we pick pocketed and sold drugs, and I even helped him beat up some other kids when they got out of place. If you turn him in then I'll get into just as much trouble."

"Because he'd turn you in?"

"No." She said softly. There was a threat in her gaze and he didn't like it even before she vocalized it, "I'd turn myself in."

"Crona, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Ragnarok's like a big brother. When I had no one he took me under his wing and-"

"And he made you into a criminal."

"No he didn't! I didn't have to do bad things but I did anyway. It was only partly because he made me. I also did bad things because I wanted to. I wanted to have fun and I wanted to have nice things, and I also wanted to make people proud of me but then I realized nobody was going to be proud of me because Miss. Marie and Professor Stein didn't approve of that kind of behavior. I was a bad person and I did bad things. I stopped when I figured that out. I'm still a bad person, Kid, but I'm trying really hard not to be and right now I think I will be a bad person if I turn Ragnarok in to the police for something he didn't do."

"Crona-"

"I would take a bullet for him, Kid. He was all I had growing up and he looked out for me. I know you think he's a bad person and I know he can be at times, but I care about him. If you turn him in his entire life will be ruined."

Kid felt somewhat sorry for her. He understood her feelings and desire to protect Ragnarok. They had grown up together and in her mind he was probably the only good thing she had going for her, but Kid knew that she was still making a mistake by siding with him presently. He didn't want to upset her more than she was; however, he couldn't just let her become an accomplice in something so serious as murder. It was selfish for Ragnarok to come lean on her and risk getting her in trouble after everything else that had happened as of late. Kid knew Crona wouldn't ever see it that way but he wasn't willing to budge from his position on the matter. "Look," he said reasonably, "if he didn't do it then nothing bad will happen. Him running just makes things look bad."

Tears dribbled down her face then. She knew he wouldn't understand. He hadn't been in her place. He didn't know Ragnarok like she did and as far as she knew Kid hated him just because he was different. "N-no," she quietly sobbed, "you d-don't understand! I-if you c-call an-and t-turn him in then everyone w-will say he did do it b-because they'd be j-just like you."

"Just like me?" he echoed sounding a tad confused and more than a bit offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"They'd say he did it because he's made mistakes." Crona said in a more composed manner though the tears still leaked from her pretty eyes. "They'd say he's a bad person and send him to prison even though he didn't do it. An-and even if he _did _do it then he m-must have h-had a good reason. He's n-never v-violent for n-no reason. I sw-swear, even if it's j-just to tease he always has a reason. Th-they must have d-deserved it."

Wiping her tears away Kid hugged her and rubbed her back in soothing, symmetrical circles. He didn't know what to do. She would be heartbroken if anything bad happened to Ragnarok and chances were that'd make him feel guilty but they just couldn't hide him or help him escape the authorities, especially when he needed medical attention before infection set in to his wounds. Kid wanted to promise her that everything would be okay but he had no idea if things would.

She had a point.

People would assume he did it and if there was a serious lack in evidence that supported the truth then chances were the investigation would become a witch-hunt and Ragnarok would be made the witch. He would get sent to prison, or possibly executed. The chances were slim considering he wasn't yet eighteen but he was close enough that it _was _possible.

Giving a shaky exhale he pulled away. Tilting her chin up so they were eye-to-eye he asked a simple question, "What will you do if he dies?" Her grip increased and she hugged Kid tighter. She clenched her teeth and a pained look came over her already sad features as her shoulders trembled.

"I promise," he said quietly, "if you convince him to turn himself in then I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him. I'll make sure everything stays fair and his name gets cleared, okay? I won't let anything bad happen to him, okay?"

Crona liked the sound of that. It gave Ragnarok a chance and meant that he'd have Kid on his side. That was a nice thought because Kid's dad was the head of the police. Surely his opinion had some leverage, especially since he and his dad were so close. Giving in she nodded, sniffling. "O-okay," she sputtered, "I-I'll try. Th-thank you. Thank you so much, Kid." He blushed as she double pecked him like he had her. It was then he understood her disappointment. It was too brief and weak. Sighing he knew he would have to make all this up to her later. One way or another he'd cheer her up and help her forget about this horrible afternoon. Seeing her cry was one of the sights he absolutely despised more than anything else in the world, next to asymmetrical items of course.

It took a bit of convincing but Crona finally managed to talk Ragnarok into turning himself in. He didn't seem to fully trust her but he was clearly in too much pain to argue much with her. That or he really did believe that Kid could do something. Either way he let Kid make the call while Crona applied some alcohol and band-aids to some of his more minor wounds.

Afterwards he waited outside on the curb with Kid while Crona seemed like a jittery ball of energy. She tried to clean up the house before Stein or Marie caught word of what was going on and came back. In all likelihood Stein would hear about it first, which none of them were too thrilled about though Ragnarok shrugged it off like it were nothing, most likely because he knew he had little left to lose if things didn't go like they were supposed to despite Kid putting efforts into it.

* * *

**Anyone get any surprises? Sorry if things got a bit ooc. I tried to avoid that. Also sorry for any grammar issues that might have distracted you. I didn't really look into that a whole lot. Other than that I wonder if any of this has got any of you thinking. Again, the deeper you get into this story the more you should pay attention because it'll matter later. This is the last reminder.**

**:)**

**See you all again soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's a short update for you guys! Starting to shorten these chapters.**

**Lol.**

**However, I can assure everyone the story if far, far from being over. I think this might go into if not past 30 to 40 chapters. My update time may become spotty this week so I won't be as regular as I've tried to be in the past but I'll try to get at least two updates out this week, kay? Sound good? I'm glad.**

**:)**

**Now, let's get this short chapter a go and see what happens.**

* * *

The two teens sat in silence for the most part, which was okay with Kid seeing as he imagined whatever they talked about, would eventually turn into a brawl. It didn't take a genius to know that if that happened then it would end very badly. Things just never went as one hoped they would though so it came as little surprise when the other male broke their silence with a rather offensive comment, "You're a total freak."

He ignored this staring ahead across the street. He was determined to not let himself be goaded into a fight.

"Don't ignore me, you gay prick!" he gave Kid a rough punch to the arm. It hurt but he thought symmetrical thoughts as he ignored his rising temper and imagined some of the most beautiful, symmetrical things he possibly could.

"I don't know why that loser likes you so much."

That did it.

"Don't talk about her like that." he warned.

"What? You actually like her?"

"Of course I like her. She's a sweet, gentle soul."

"Puh-lease! Don't give me that crap. You just want to get in that dress of hers."

"I do not!" Kid protested. It was a half-truth. In full truth the idea had occurred to him once or twice before while he was alone and distracted from his usual thoughts. He had dismissed it almost as quickly as the idea had come. Then again, why would he admit any of that to someone like Ragnarok who probably got off at the idea of someone like him feeling that way about someone like Crona? So he finished his defense with a lie, "I can assure you that thought hasn't once crossed my mind."

"I knew you were gay."

"I am not!"

Grinning he snickered at seeing Kid all flustered and agitated.

"What is your problem?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Ragnarok shot back, losing whatever brief good mood he'd been in. "I hear you're the most fucking perfect person on the planet, but really you're just a spoiled brat. I bet you wouldn't admit that though. I bet you think too much of yourself, huh?"

"I do not!" He snapped, offended. "In case you don't know," he felt two pulses beat as they began to throb in his temples, "my name isn't Black*Star! Where the hell did you hear that from anyway?"

"Where do you think?"

He already knew, _Crona. _"It's not my fault she sees me that way," he said with a softer tone, sighing, "She's the one pushing for us to have a close relationship. I'm content with keeping my distance. I know this whole boyfriend-girlfriend-idea-thing is probably going to end badly for the both of us."

"Probably? Pfft. I figure that when Crona realizes how much of a shallow freak you really are then she'll dump you for someone who is less of a freak. Or become a huge lesbo. Whatever works for her I guess."

"What if you're right?" Kid groaned, ignoring the insults. The idea of Crona thinking so badly of him stung more than the insults ever could. "I've finally established a friendship with her if she thinks that badly of me then it'll be ruined. I like her now. I don't want to go back to the way things were, but what if she gets too close and decides she hates me?"

"That'd suck."

"I don't think I want to risk that. Maybe humoring her was a huge mistake."

"Then break it off with her."

"That would devastate her."

"So?" the other teen scoffed. He rolled his eyes and looked at Kid like he was the dumbest person alive. "You don't want to date her then be a man and break up with her and get over it! She'll be crushed, but why should you care? It's not like you're as serious as she is about anything."

"I think I'd hate myself for the rest of my life. She has her heart set on this, especially since I already promised her I'd give this boyfriend-girlfriend relationship a try."

Ragnarok looked at him scowling, eyeing him and not too sure of what to think then. He eventually gave a small growl-like sound and nodded. He knew it probably was Crona's fault. It sounded like her to push boundaries and be so dense to not think of where things would go by doing so. Rolling his eyes a small grin came over his face as he thought about her freaking out the second Kid tried to touch her. It was amusing, but it was also a bit bothersome. "Yo, stripe-freak," he said when Kid started to also drift off into his own thoughts. Narrowing his eyes threateningly he spoke with sincere warning in his tone, "I swear if you do anything to seriously hurt Crona then I _will _kill you."

Kid said nothing already knowing that there were other people who would make the very same threat on Crona's behalf.

"And when I say 'hurt' I mean either rape or you beating her to the point of her having to go to a hospital." Kid was fully prepared to argue and shout after hearing this, but he wasn't given the chance to say much of anything as Ragnarok continued like he didn't notice the other boy was totally pissed and wanted to shout at him for what he'd said. "Let's face it, I'm already a murder suspect and will most likely not get out of this mess so it really wouldn't matter if I actually committed the crime a second time around."

"I swear," Kid said with a hard tone as annoyance ebbed its way through his irritated mind, "I have no intentions of doing anything to hurt her. If anything I want to protect her as much, if not more than, the next person. And she has a lot of people looking out for her."

"Yeah," Ragnarok snickered glancing over his shoulder and seeing the pinkette was peeping out at them from the doorway, ducking back in when he spotted her. He turned back to Kid with a scowl, "She does have a lot of people watching out for her nowadays, but that's just because everyone thinks she's a pathetic, little nothing. In reality she's a filthy, little parasite. Believe me, she's more than willing to suck everyone around her dry."

Kid became indignant at this. "What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded defensively, not at all liking whatever insinuations the other teen was trying to make about Crona.

Ragnarok shrugged. He gave a small chuckle. As though he knew some funny joke he wasn't letting Kid in on. He then started to think and supposed he'd let Kid in on something else, seeing as he was already in a lot of trouble but he wasn't really as willing to trust him like Crona was. "Hey," he said to get Kid's attention, "if I tell you something about the guy...you know...the guy they think I killed, then would you keep your mouth shut about it? I mean, not tell anyone. Not your dad, not any of your dumb ass friends, and especially not that cherry-haired wimp."

"I suppose, as long as it isn't a confession to murder then I think I can keep it between us."

"The guy who I beat on," he started seeming to be reluctant about sharing the information, "he was...the same guy...who...messed with Crona. He was her stalker, which I guess doesn't matter anymore since he was found dead."

Kid's eyes widened at hearing this. The stalker was dead. Hearing those words should have made him happy but they didn't make him feel happy at all. In fact, he felt angry to hear this. It was strange that he felt so angry. In a way he felt that death was too merciful for the dead boy previously mentioned. He should have suffered for the rest of his miserable life but instead he died not all that long after assaulting his last victim. Kid gave a deep exhale as he collected himself and turned to look at the other boy who appeared surprisingly somber.

"I see. If you did do it, then I hope you made him suffer."

"I didn't. If you think I'd be willing to purposely go to prison for that twerp you should think again. But I swear if I did, then I would have, but I didn't. It's like I said, I beat him and the next thing I know he turns up dead and I'm the number one suspect because-"

"You have a long, past connection to Crona, some people might say you're like her older brother," he was surprised that he didn't hear any protests or insults at saying this, "so naturally the police would suspect you killed him." Kid reasoned, earning him a derisive glare from Ragnarok who rolled his eyes and stared down at his boots then, still stained by some drying blood he supposed he should have washed off when he had the chance. Kid turned then at hearing an approaching car.

It was time to go so Ragnarok figured it'd be best to not leave things off too badly with the guy who was supposed to help him out even if Crona was already working him over. "I guess you're okay," he said reluctantly getting Kid's attention off the approaching car and back to him rather quickly, "for a total gaywad, I mean."

He saw that insult coming so he didn't really pay it too much attention, knowing that was probably the nicest thing he was going to hear out of the other teen.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry if this wasn't to your liking but I wanted to do some more interaction between these guys. Anyway, I am currently undecided about next chapter. I am uncertain if I should do some Spirit and Stein interactions, or if I should get Marie involved as well as Stein.**

**I'm trying to limit the number of characters so it's not too distracting or hard to write because there is such a thing as being too busy, ya know? What do you guys think? I kinda think I might end up going both ways but I really have no clue for the time being, seeing as I'm doing something I call diwriting where I work on two stories at once. I have been neglecting another SE fic and recently decided that I should try to get more updates out on it. I'll try to not become inconsistant in my updates, but as stated earlier my abilities in that area may become spotty this week. *Sighs* Oh well. It can't be helped.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so I know I have some explaining to do. I meant to update WAY before now, but unforseen circumstances prevented that. So because of that I caution everyone against opening spam email and going to certain websights because even if they look or seem harmless they can really screw your computer up. Seriously, I was researching for biology homework and apparently clicked a wrong sight and the next thing I knew my computer had been brutally infected by the wickedly evil FBI Virus. For those of you who aren't familiar with this virus it is basically a bogus FBI page brought up by the virus and brings some bogus charges against you, requesting you buy some products and give out personal information to get rid of it. It got such a strong hold on my computer that I had to dump any and all items that could have possibly been infected.**

**Long story short, it took the nearest computer store all this time to fix it. I didn't get it back until two days ago and even then everything had been wiped so I had to start from the ground up and had to let it rest for two or so days. ****I decided to get back on track with this story today, so here you go! I hope this update is good enough because I honestly had to reread last chapter to remind myself where I left off.**

***Sighs***

**Anywho, I was pretty surprised to find 40 reviews when I got back, even more surprised to see there are like 16 followers, & 5 favs, which seems like two times what it had been. I thank everyone for reading and promise I'll update as soon as I can!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Spirit raced down the halls of the police station. He ran down a flight of stairs and then made a hard turn around a corner before he came to the end of a hall where a door stood shut. It was no match for him though and he burst through with ease, heart thudding in his chest as he burst into the morgue and then froze feeling ready to throw up as he saw Stein and Nygus were busily working on a corpse. The cold, paper toned skin stiff and lifeless. Blue lips closed though the sunken brown eyes were opened and staring up into nothingness. Organs and fat and tissue were cut open and laid out in clear containers to be later examined. The red-head covered his mouth and raced out into the hall then.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know." Nygus said with the same apathetic tone as he. "Maybe you should go check on him."

"Why me?"

"You're his best friend."

"Oh? I thought Marie was my best friend."

"You're attempt at humor?"

"I was never good at it." He responded with a meaningless grin.

"You still aren't," Nygus said bluntly, "but you should seriously go talk to your friend and see if he's throwing up outside our door." She paused then added, "As I said before, you're his best friend."

"That's sad isn't it?"

"For him or you?"

He shrugged. "I guess you can clean up. It's almost time for me to leave anyway." He said, reluctantly dropping his scalpel into a silver tray as he moved over to a trash bin and pulled off his gloves, dropping them inside. He washed his hands before leaving. He stopped at the door and turned to Nygus who started to put the body back together. "I heard we're supposed to have a new corpse tomorrow. Of course, that's just speculation and rumors going around."

She said nothing as he left.

He found Spirit on the floor outside holding his head and looking like he had a rather nasty migraine. He was probably trying to the images of the dead body, all chopped up and being handled so casually by his colleagues, out of his head. That was predicable. Spirit was so into this that he didn't show any signs of realization when Stein stood over him, staring down at him as though he were a frightened child. "Hey, buddy," Stein said in a dull, friendly tone that was obviously fake, "what's wrong, huh? Are you upset about what you saw in there? Or did you get some of Joe's Irish coffee again?"

"Don't patronize me." Spirit said, groaning as he stood up. "That was sick. How can you guys do that?" He paused and looked at his friend who was frowning with a stern expression, "Why do you enjoy that?"

A smile tugged at Stein's lips and he was fully prepared to explain why but that would take too long so he merely patted Spirit on the shoulder and sighed. Staring his friend straight in the eye he countered with a question of his own, "Why do you like chasing women even when you know it'll be an exchange of pleasure for pain?"

Scowling the redhead shoved his friend's hand away and gave an irritated exhale. "That's different." he grumbled, glaring weakly at the silver-haired man. He knew Stein was thinking about a certain blonde woman he'd been stupid enough to screw over in the past few months. His beloved Kami. The thought of her depressed the red-haired man, especially when he was certain she hated him as much as Maka seemed to anymore.

"It's something you wouldn't understand." Stein eventually said with the first sign of sincerity he'd shown Spirit in ages.

The last time that occurred was when they were in college together and Spirit had his pride damaged in front of their class by his wife after she had noticed him eyeing a more attractive classmate while wearing a rather big, goofy smile. Spirit and Kami had married out of high school and they had seemed closer than close.

It actually surprised Stein that they got along so well. He was truly convinced that their marriage would last forever, but then—as of late—Spirit fucked everything up. The most useful thing that came out of their divorce was that it gave Stein a reason to hold out on marriage with Marie and he silently prayed to God that she used protection like she claimed because he really didn't want to end up like Spirit who had to take care of his daughter while Kami was off who-knew-where trying to get over her feelings for him while writing back and forth with Maka.

It was okay for Spirit since he knew he dug himself that hole to die in, but for Stein that sounded like hell. He liked things as they were. He had Marie and she had Crona to act as her baby for the next few years before she turned eighteen and done whatever the hell she wanted to do with her life, probably go to college or something. Stein knew that he currently had more than enough time to do whatever he wanted or needed to do before that all changed and Marie started to bug him about tying the knot. It was probably one of the very few things that unnerved Stein, seeing as Marie was determined to not let him get away like the other men she had gotten involved with had, especially after all they had been through together.

What better way to keep her hold on him than marriage? She knew that she didn't have to sign the papers needed for divorce and he'd have to wait for her to die before they were able to legally part. That brought some ideas to mind, but Marie also knew that Stein wouldn't kill her since he'd grown far too fond of having her around, which was true enough. It was too stupid for him to say out loud or to mention affectionately but Stein felt that she was actually his other half and if she died then he would die, too. They both knew he wouldn't just up and leave.

For one, Marie would most likely track him down and drag him back herself. Reason two, they both had joint ownership of the house and he knew that neither of them would budge or agree to sell. She could get a lawyer but if she just used her money it wouldn't be a good one; whereas, he knew court and law well enough to be his own lawyer and if he won out in court that would most likely complicate things and ruin whatever chances they'd have at being friends.

None of that was favorable even when the bright sides were looked at, seeing as when Stein looked at those sides were very few and not so bright. Marriage was definitely, currently, out of the question.

"What are you doing bursting in like that anyway?" Stein asked once those uneasy thoughts dissolved away. "You looked like you had something you wanted to say before all the blood drained out of your face."

"Right. We got a call about a suspect and they went to pick 'em up, but-"

"But? They got away?"

"No, actually, they were hiding out...with Crona..."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "You can't be serious." His tone was dark and grim, his annoyance and displeasure were evident as well was his anger that actually seemed to be slowly seeping out through his usually numbed gaze.

Spirit gulped and nodded feeling more than a little uneasy as dark intent seemed to shift back and forth in his friend's green hues. He looked stuck between being totally pissed and really annoyed. It was a little confusing for the redhead when no concern was visible. It seemed almost unfeasible to him for a parent to not be concerned, but he let it slide seeing as Stein wasn't ever someone to be concerned over another living being. The closest he came to it was when Marie got terribly sick a year or so earlier and Stein seemed to be off his game, nervous that he'd get a call or something that his blond lover had passed away. It was weird then for Spirit to see him that way, but it was weird presently to see none since he treated Crona somewhat like his own daughter half the time.

His voice became sharp as nails then, "Is she here?"

"Yeah. She has a...umm...connection to him, so they brought her in to talk with her."

"Anyone else?"

"Kid."

"Of course. I knew he was trouble."

"It's not his fault, Stein." Spirit said sternly. He didn't want either Kid or Crona getting into any trouble but he knew Stein was likely to take his anger and frustrations out on the both of them, perhaps he would blame Kid more than Crona. Either way Spirit knew the outcome of this news wasn't going to be good. It was sure to be worse if someone else had told him so Spirit supposed it was good Stein was informed by him instead of someone else. Stein ignored what his red-haired companion had to say, pushing past him.

* * *

Crona sat in the front of the police station with Kid. She had forgotten how big the place was. There were so many people walking around and working. She was glad Kid was there with her otherwise she thought she'd panic. She had no idea how to deal with being around such a large mass of people, some of which gave her odd looks or ignored her completely while some others whispered while giving her and Kid glances. It made her stomach feel upset. Kid was there though and he sensed her anxiety. He took her hand in his, giving her a gentle smile before turning his gaze to the floor. His face was tinted pink. It made Crona give a small smile. She held his hand, feeling safe and warm until a cold hand grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her up harshly. It forced her and Kid to release hands causing her to give a startled yelp.

That was when everyone seemed to no longer pay her or Kid any attention. Crona stared into the grim expression of Professor Stein who appeared even more upset than he had the last time she'd met him outside of their shared home. Looking away she felt small and helpless all over again.

"Come on," he said leading her off. Kid stood and seemed ready to follow but a single, sharp look made him stop and give Stein a frustrated look in return. "You'd do good to keep your distance from her." Stein warned with a scowl.

"N-no-" Crona started to argue. Stein gave her a withering look she found quite familiar. It shushed her as good as any comment or command would have.

"We're having a talk about this on the way home."

That left a bad feeling in Kid's bones. He didn't think Stein would beat Crona but it was certain that he was in a very bad mood. It felt wrong for him to just stand and watch him lead her out, knowing that she would probably get punished and blamed for everything. He found his legs moving on their own as he followed them outside. He blocked their path, earning him the same withering glare from Stein and a pleading look from Crona who probably just wanted him to get out of the way before her guardian decided to snap at him, or worse, and outright attack him.

"It's not her fault." Kid said knowing that Crona was in for it.

"Stay out of this." Stein said with restrained irritation. "This is between the two of us, you aren't involved."

"I don't care. She doesn't deserve to get punished when none of this was her fault. If anything it's all _my _fault."

"I don't care who's at fault. I only care that-" Crona gave a loud groan then. Stein turned to her and seemed to soften a bit. "Are you alright?" She shook her head and groaned again. This time shaking a bit as her hands went up to hold her head.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked, concerned.

"My head hurts."

Stein had her turn to him, pulling her hands away from her head and lifting her face up to where they stared at each other. He examined her for a minute before letting her go. He looked her over for a minute in complete silence.

"You haven't had your vitamin today have you?"

"N-no, everything got out of control." She tried to explain, then hissed sharply in pain. She gingerly rested two fingers to her temples and began to rub them in an attempt to make the pain go away. Kid gave her a look of confusion and concern. Stein caught it and apparently took it as him wondering what they were talking about.

"She has medication she takes for chronic headaches." Stein explained. "It's also supposed to help give her immune system a boost and keep her together." He then turned his attention back to Crona who groaned. "Still, you should have taken it."

"O-or maybe I forgot again." Crona mumbled.

Stein arched a brow at hearing this, "'Again'?"

"I've been s-so busy...and...I just forgot to take it some days...I didn't think it'd hurt."

"We need to get you home." Stein gave Kid a look that made him feel as though the man was shoving all the blame for the girl's condition on him. That was more than a little bothersome. He wanted to protest but figured it'd be best to get out of their way so Crona could get home to take whatever medication she needed to ease her pain. He silently swore to call to see if she was doing any better later. No matter what anyone else thought he did care about her, which was why he was going to try his best to make her happy for however long his role as her boyfriend lasted.

He didn't expect it to be long. Something about her made him feel as though she'd want someone better, someone who was 'less of a freak' as Ragnarok had so bluntly put it. For once in his life he felt self-conscious around someone just because he was—personality wise—who he was.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortitude of this chapter, but seriously this was pretty much all I had planned and done before that damnable virus came along. Oh well. I didn't think that ending was a cliffhanger, might've been but I didn't really think it was. I guess I'll just build up from here. Starting...NOW!**

**xD**

**~Byez & Thanks again! ;D**


	26. Chapter 26

Elsewhere, Marie was heading from the school to go home but was sidetracked when she got a call from the police station. It was Kid who had been forced to call and explain everything. He then had to give the phone to his father who added that Stein forgot his cell phone and she needed to come pick it up. The phone was then handed back to Kid who had to apologize for the inconvenience. Sighing she accepted the apology and said she'd be there feeling somewhat annoyed as well as concerned. Marie then called to make sure everything was okay at home but had the sinking feeling that things weren't okay because Stein answered calmly but she could hear Crona's muffled screaming in the background.

"What's going on?" she demanded after he assured her things were perfectly fine because frankly she could tell he was lying.

At the house Stein held a certain pink-haired girl firmly in his hold with a hand clamped over her mouth to quiet her screams for help. He kept the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder as he spoke to Marie. He vaguely wondered if he should hang up and deal with Crona first before tackling explaining things to Marie who probably would get really pissed at him if she found out he was using force against Crona who seemed more determined than usual to get away.

"Everything is fine, Marie." he lied. "You're just being paranoid." He gave the pinkette a look of warning as she continued her attempts at escape. Crona then managed to get his hand off her mouth and grabbed for the phone but he shoved her away, but didn't stop her from screaming, "Help me Miss. Marie!" as he blocked the doorway to the kitchen preventing her from escaping.

Hearing this Marie gave a frown, "What was that?"

"It's nothing. Really."

"Stein if you're mad at Crona about what happened earlier, fine; but if I find out you've hurt her over something that wasn't her fault so help me I'll-"

"How did you hear about that?"

"Kid and his dad called to tell me about it. They also told me you forgot your cell and I have to go pick it up. I guess they were worried it'd get lost or stolen if it stayed there."

"Huh. The irony." she could imagine him rolling his eyes at that while he thought about something else. "I guess I didn't think about it seeing as I had to take care of Crona. Did you know she's been forgetting to take her medicine?"

"No. Stein, you aren't trying to give her that nasty liquid stuff are you? You know how difficult she can be."

"I know, but I always manage to get her to take it one way or another."

"It'd be easier if you just give her the pills."

"I would if she had any. Apparently she's ran out."

"How?"

"She was too shaky and spilled them all down the sink drain. Don't worry I called in a refill. It should be ready tomorrow. In the meantime, we'll have to try and get her to work with what we've got."

"I suppose. Be gentle with her, okay? She's fragile."

"You do know we have different definitions of gentle, right?"

"I know, I know." Sighing Marie nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. Normally she'd have felt kind of dumb but when talking to Stein it actually felt normal. Strangely, it almost felt like a reflex of some kind. "Look, do what you have to do just don't hurt her or traumatize her. She's scarred enough as it is. I don't want it to be a replay of when she was five and I came back to find her barricaded in the bathroom."

"Don't worry," he said as more cries became audible, "she won't get that far this time. I've got her cornered."

Marie felt her grip on the phone increase as she recalled what had happened at the school a few months prior. She'd recovered well physically and emotionally, but Marie had no idea how Crona was psychologically. She hadn't told Stein and to her present knowledge neither had Crona, which seemed to have been a good idea considering how protective he already was. He had no idea how cornering her might trigger some panic button Crona had probably developed after the incident at the school. It worried Marie to hear she was once again cornered. "Stein, please don't corner her." She said, knowing how upset she sounded but at the same time not caring if she gave anything away. "You're going to scare her to death!"

Unfortunately, he'd dropped the phone and didn't quite hear that last part. He tried to make her open her mouth so he could pour the medicine in but she was fighting as hard as she had back when she was smaller. "Come on," he told the struggling girl, "calm down. This is for your own good."

"N-no!" She screamed from behind her hands that covered her mouth then. "It tastes gross and makes me want to throw up!"

"I know it's bad, but you need to take it otherwise you'll just worse."

"I-I don't care! It tastes like dirty socks and lemon juice!"

"I doubt that." He said glancing to the medicine bottle's label. It had a picture of a raspberry next to short a list of warnings and benefits. "The label says it's raspberry flavored."

"It lies! It's a liar and it won't help me!"

"You won't know that unless you try it," Stein said as he tried to pry her hands away from her mouth without spilling the bottle everywhere, "now open your mouth."

"No!" Crona shook her head, pressing her hands firmly against her mouth.

After several minutes of struggling he finally managed to get her arms restrained behind her back and had the bottle against her lips. "Take a sip." he ordered. She shook her head stubbornly. Sighing he mumbled an apology Crona didn't really hear because of all her whimpering and struggling. Stein then gave her arm a hard pinch and tilted the bottle over when she opened her mouth to give a small cry of surprise and pain. He then force her mouth shut and rubbed her throat to make the medicine go down. She gagged and shuddered as she swallowed it, feeling like she was going to be sick as her head throbbed weakly. Exhaling audibly and feeling ridiculous at having to fight the girl so hard over something as simple as taking medicine Stein stood up, helping Crona to her feet though she seemed reluctant at first. He then helped her straighten out her dress that had ridden up her legs in their struggle and she mumbled a 'thanks' though he could tell she was still upset with him. Shrugging, Stein tightened the cap on the medicine bottle and left it on the counter. "You feel better?" he asked, noticing Crona had taken a seat at the table.

"I-I guess I feel a little better." She admitted. "My head doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"See? It does work. You were making a fuss over nothing."

Crona gave a groan as she hugged her stomach, which started to ache in place of her head. He ran a hand through her hair in a manner that seemed almost affectionate. He then got a small container of chocolate pudding out of the fridge sitting it in front of her on the table along with a spoon. "Have some of this." he offered. "You don't deserve it for fighting, but it should help you feel somewhat better."

"How?"

"Do you like chocolate pudding?"

"Yes." She mumbled giving a small nod.

"There you go." he smiled a bit and patted her back before grabbing the bottle off the counter and leaving. He then headed upstairs to lock the medicine in a cabinet in his and Marie's room so Crona wouldn't think to pour it down the drain later when they had their backs turned.

She stared at the phone that lay forgotten on the floor. Getting up she found that there was a dial tone signaling that Marie had hung up. Glancing back to the doorway she hung the phone up then picked it back up to make a call of her own. Unfortunately she got a constant beeping noise that meant the line was busy. She tried again and again each time making sure she timed it at least five minutes apart but the same thing kept happening making her nervous. She wondered who it was Kid could be talking to so much. She dreaded the answer as she reluctantly sat at the table and ate her pudding, waiting for the phone to ring. She finished the pudding cup after a few long minutes and tossed it in the trash, washing off the spoon and putting it away before she took her place at the table where she sat and stared at the phone feeling rather pathetic as she kept her thoughts focused.

Ten minutes later Stein came back in to get some water. After getting a glass down he filled it with water. Turning around he eyed her curiously noticing how strangely focused she was on the phone. "What are you doing?" he eventually asked as he leaned back against the counter.

"I'm waiting." She replied.

"For what?" He inquired, taking a swallow of water. He sat the cup on the counter. "If you're waiting for the phone to explode it just might. If you stare hard enough."

"Wh-what?" Crona yelped in surprise. She turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"No." He replied. "It's just a theory. Now, tell me what it is you're waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the phone to ring."

"Is Maka supposed to call you or something?" He glanced to the phone then to his watch. "She's usually never late doing that if she says she will."

"N-no, Maka has a date with Soul tonight. She won't call until later. I'm waiting for Kid. I tried calling him, but he's talking to someone else, I think."

"I see. Chances are he won't call, especially if he has other plans."

"I know. He still deserves a chance though. I think he'll call soon."

Sighing he felt somewhat irritated seeing her sit there, straight and proper looking, but staring at the phone with droopy, puppy-dog eyes._ I wonder if Marie was ever like this._ He wondered to himself. It was easy to imagine her behaving in such a way. He had always thought that Crona would be too timid and unwilling to let herself slip into such a submissive, love-sick state where she sat and waited for a call that most likely wouldn't come. It was rather depressive. There was a way to end it, he knew. He just didn't want to do it because he knew it'd probably crush the pinkette's fragile heart.

Sighing again, he supposed he might as well go for a walk to help clear his mind that was starting to become a jumbled up mess due to all the drama as of late. He ran a hand through his silver-gray hair ignoring how his head began to ache slightly. "I'll be out." he said, as he headed for the doorway. "Lock the door and don't spend all night staring at that damn phone, alright? I should be back in an hour or two."

"Okay." Crona said absent-mindedly. "I'll get to it in a minute."

He scowled. "No, get to it now."

"Hmm?" She appeared to have snapped from her trance. "Wh-what am I supposed t-to do?"

"Lock the door."

Nodding she followed obediently and done as told once he was out, and then she ran back to the kitchen and attempted to dial Kid's cell number again.

* * *

Marie felt annoyed at having been ignored then again she wasn't surprised. Stein was stubborn and probably got too preoccupied with forcing Crona to take her medicine to listen to her pleads for him to stop and take it easy on her. She'd just have to see the aftermath when she got home. She was heading out of the police station with the cell phone when these thoughts bothered to flutter through her mind. Suddenly her thoughts ceased and she found herself on the ground. She realized instantly that she had ran into someone even before there was a fluttering sound followed by a shower of papers down on and around her.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized and began ranting without thought about how she hadn't been watching where she was going and was too busy thinking about other things. She tried to help gather the papers up along with the person who had dropped them by mistake. She froze when she made eye-contact with the person in question feeling her body go somewhat rigid.

"Oh, BJ."

"Marie." He nodded a greeting to her. The air seemed to grow still from the silence as they both stood seeming to be somewhat awkward. She offered the papers she had to him feeling rather embarrassed. "Nice to see you." he started as he took the papers from her.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too."

She really wanted to leave. If there was one thing that she didn't want to happen today after everything else it was running into one of her exes. Granted Joe was a great guy and had a good heart, but he always seemed too distant and there never really seemed to be any trust between them. Besides, he hadn't been too thrilled when he learned she'd decided to take care of Crona when she first started out as the girl's foster parent. Marie then met Stein and everything went in a different direction. She asked him once before if it'd be okay if they just stayed friends and while he didn't sound or seem too enthusiastic about the idea he agreed. Since then they hadn't had too much interaction. It felt strange to run into him now.

"Work?" she guessed, eyeing the armful of papers he was carrying. "From how hurried you were I'd guess you made a break through?"

"Uh, yeah. I have actually. How'd you know that?"

"I guess I just know you. We practically grew up together, you know."

"Oh, well, how've things been?"

"Things are good. You?"

"Uh, the same. I guess." He replied awkwardly. They looked away from each other, both feeling incredibly stupid as they avoided eye contact. She started to make up an excuse to get out of that painful awkwardness but he knew it was a lie. Years of detective work made him able to tell when someone was lying. She started to walk past him when he grabbed her wrist surprising her and making her turn around with widened eyes and a light blush.

"What are you doing?"

"Look, Marie, I know things are complicated between us but they really shouldn't be. We should spend some time together."

"Look, Joe, I don't think-"

"I'm not talking about anything like that."

"Like what?"

"I know what you're thinking but it's not like that, okay? What I mean is that we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, so? What are you getting at?"

"Friends do stuff together, right? I haven't been a good friend so how about I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Let's talk. Not now, we're both busy but maybe later. You pick when and where and I'll be there."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"Okay. Meet me the day after tomorrow. At my place. I'm off work then and we should have time to talk and make other plans."

"Right. Umm, should either of us let Stein in on this?"

"What?" Marie giggled. "Are you scared of him, BJ?" she teased playfully. "I doubt he'd mind me spending time with a friend."

"No, it's just that he sometimes comes off as being an overprotective sociopath. No offense meant."

"It's okay, I understand." Marie said softly. "I'll talk with him about it so he doesn't get any wrong ideas. I actually think he'd take the news better than Crona would."

"Right. So...you still have that kid living with you?"

"Yes, she's turned out to be a very nice, quiet girl despite my lack of experience."

"I didn't mean that." he sighed. "I was just-" That's when someone came out and called for him to come on in with his progress. He smiled a bit as he wished Marie a good evening and jogged into the police station ignoring the pitying stares he got from some of the guys he passed by on the way in.

Marie ran a hand through her hair as she headed for her car and on the way home tried to sort everything out so it made a little more sense than it currently did. This resulted in her laughing a bit due to a crazed nervousness she felt when she finally gave up as she got home. She frowned at finding the door was locked, meaning Stein had gone out.

_What could he be doing out at this hour? _She wondered, glancing behind her up and down the darkened streets. Sighing wearily she supposed that whatever it was couldn't be so bad considering he was most likely on foot seeing as his old beat-up, gray car was still parked at the curb. Marie then dug through her purse and produced her house key, unlocking the door and entering to hear Crona talking quietly, yet animatedly in the kitchen. She entered cautiously to find her child on the phone and practically in tears. Marie waited a few minutes then watched as she ended her call and hung up without uttering another word.

* * *

**Here ya go! I hope this was an enjoyable update. I hope to get more done before the end of the week, but feel that the weekend will give me more of a chance. Either way, count on an update! I hope for things to become...more eventful...in the next chapter. And thanks again for reading! There's certain to be drama later. *Winkz* Oh, I feel kinda evil leaving it off here. *Sighs* Oh well. I have time to figure this all out. ****:)**


	27. Chapter 27

"What's wrong?" Marie asked, hugging the pinkette gently, but her tone still sounded awfully protective. "Did Stein hurt you?" She shook her head, still crying. Marie pressed for answers with a protective hold on the girl who shuddered and sobbed. "Who was that on the phone? What did they say to you?"

"I-it was Maka."

"Oh. What were you talking about?"

"K-Kid." She sniffled. "H-he didn't call. I-I though he w-would after what happened b-but he hasn't. Maka told me not to worry, but..." She sighed and looked off to the side with shaking, worried eyes. Her voice then fell to a mumble, "D-does that mean he h-hates me?"

"No." Marie said gently, ushering the girl into the living room where they sat on the couch together. That seating was much more comfortable and besides that it was closer to the stairs in case one of them needed to go get something. She kept an arm around the girl's thin, trembling shoulders. "No, of course not! He's at the police station with his dad, you know, maybe his father took away his cell phone."

"No. I tried calling but it's busy. It's always busy."

"There's no need to get so upset. I'm sure that whatever it is it's important."

"Wha-what could be so important?"

* * *

Kid felt his temple throb in frustration as he listened to the argument that was going on at the opposite end of the line. Liz and Patty argued while two other girls they had brought home screamed at each other sounding slow and smooth in speech. It was almost like they were stoned. They'd been out at a party so it was easy to believe. And of all things Liz and Patty had called him to ask if they could order pizza. A simple yes wasn't good enough though they had to get his opinion on just about everything else. Mostly because they found themselves arguing amongst themselves. No one girl there seemed to agree on anything regarding their would-be meal. Patty wanted extra pepperoni but Liz wanted extra cheese. One friend wanted a mushroom pizza and the other was a vegetarian so she wanted a pizza with vegetables. Then they disagreed on the size-tiny, small, medium, large, or extra large-and form of payment. Credit card, check, or cash? Who would pay it? They claimed that since Kid was a neutral third party he should help them figure it all out.

That seemed like an evil plot somehow. Perhaps they were going to try mind games? But no. They bitched and argued over friggin pizza while he sat with a vein throbbing in his temple due to irritation. It seemed utterly pointless. They didn't let him speak hardly and when he did they tried to force him to pick sides. And between their drunken slurs and high hallucinations he felt like he was a male nurse working in an insane asylum.

Meanwhile someone was trying really hard to call him and he had to keep ignoring them to deal with the two sisters. It was quite bothersome especially since he really didn't want to get an earful from them later by telling them to figure it out for themselves and hanging up, yet at the same time he didn't want someone else to get cross with him because he wouldn't take their call. What if it were Soul or Maka, or god forbid Black*Star? They'd all probably hate him later. It was a real dilemma when he thought on it, but chose to first finish the ugly chat he had going with Liz and Patty who continued arguing loudly, despite the fact they had put him on speaker.

"Extra pepperoni!" Shouted Patty. "No olives or vegetables!"

Another girl who sounded hopped up on weed argued, "But, Pats, vegetables save animals from being like butchered." She paused then laughed and shouted, "Liz! Liz! I just smelt orange...like...like you said! It's awesome!"

"I know, right?!" Liz agreed loudly. "Hey, Patty, what if we put everything on this pizza?"

"Then wouldn't the entire world be on it?"

"Yeah," Liz giggled, "and we could so taste everything all at once!"

"That sounds impossible."

"It's a total mindflip!" She cackled. "Sh-should we try it? Huh, Kid? Huh?"

"I think-"

"N-no!" A third girl slurred. "We sh-should...we should...totally get a huge pizza and s-sprinkle...tons of...lots of...you know...potato chips all over it!"

"With s-sausage!" Patty exclaimed giddily. "And pepperoni!"

"Of c-course!" The third girl shouted. It then sounded like she and Patty high-fived. "M-maybe some extra cheese, t-too?"

"Hell, yeah!" Liz agreed sounding so serious. "And we can get...uh...Melly a...uh...ya know...huge veggie pizza "

"Great," Kid said with a severely thinned patience, "you have it figured out. Now can I-"

"Can what?"

"You see, I have a call-"

"Huh? W-wait a s-s-sec, Melly's trying to s-say s-something...I think."

There was a brief pause then someone spoke up on Liz and Patty's end of the line. "Oh," the second girl, Melly, groaned, "no, guys that sounds like a bad idea. Two pizzas are a bad mojo storm. Like we should get one all mashed together. Anyway, if anyone gets a tiny pizza it should be y-you guys."

"I'll mash you together!" Patty exclaimed, sounding both playful and threatening. "You get the tiny one!"

"N-no, you!"

"No!" Liz argued. "You!"

"You!"

"You!" Patty shouted.

"An-and I l-like totally said it should be you."

"I said, 'you'!" Liz laughed.

"Nope." Melly chuckled with a soft, mellow laugh. "You."

Patty sounded like she was about to throw a hissy-fit as she screamed, "Uh-uh, not us! Not us, you bitch! You!"

Kid stood and slammed his head against the wall repeatedly, wishing somebody would just shoot him.

* * *

"I'm sure that he'll call you back." Marie assured Crona. "You're a really sweet kid."

"N-no, he p-probably hates me be-because I got him i-in trouble w-with his dad."

"Stop it. You did nothing to make him angry with you just like you did nothing to get him in trouble with his father. You shouldn't put yourself down so much over one boy. It's not healthy, sweetheart. Trust me on that."

"H-how do you know?"

"Trust me. I do."

Crona looked at her dubiously, "I don't think you do."

"Well, I think I do."

Silence. It was only for a moment.

"Did you ever do it?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

Marie blushed faintly and gave a sheepish nod. "I did. In high school I was really bad about it, especially after...never mind. I was pretty messed up because I wasn't very popular and got picked on," she gave a sigh and felt her shoulders slump, "but that's high school for you. You can be nice and kind but that doesn't mean you won't get pushed around. Guys seemed to be the worst about it."

"I hate guys. They don't call and hurt your feelings. They make you wait forever."

"I know!" Marie agreed, starting to sink into the same depressive state Crona felt. "And they can be so unfeeling! I mean, you try and be nice to them but they give you the cold shoulder like you're not worth their time."

"And they make you feel confused like you think they really like you, but then they just want to act like a friend."

"I hear you. They say they'll be intimate and like you no matter what then the next thing you know they're gone!"

"K-Kid said he'd try, b-but I'm not sure he really is. I want him to try, I want to be-believe he's trying b-because then that would mean...he cares about me...or am I being unfair?"

"I don't know. I just know that they can be so unreliable at times."

"He didn't want to help...my friend...earlier. We had to argue. I hate it when Kid wants to argue and ask questions. I hate it so much, Miss. Marie. It makes me feel like he doesn't trust me." She exhaled deeply, dark eyes depressed and mouth forming a frown that shown her displeasure. "Guys are the worst."

"Oh, I totally agree. They want to shove you off because you're a handicapped freak in their eyes!" The conversation just took a turn way off from where they'd started. It just got really personal. Crona gave Marie a startled look then. The blond woman's lower lip trembled as she covered her face with her hands and started to sob.

_Oh no, this is all my fault. _Crona thought guiltily at seeing Marie cry. She tried hugging her upset guardian who hugged her back and was surprisingly gentle this time around. It was a sad, yet consoling moment. Marie wiped tears from her eye and gave a frustrated sigh at realizing that her eyepatch was also wet from the tears. "Crona, I'm sorry for that meltdown." She said softly, gingerly petting Crona's pink hair and smiling at her warmly. "But I need you to excuse me for just a minute. I need to go change this stupid thing, okay?"

She got up and headed for the stairs, quietly followed at a distance by Crona who felt rather curious about it. For as long as she could remember Marie had worn that eyepatch over her eye, and yet she had no clue why or what was beneath it. She stood silent, thinking on that. It wasn't until that outburst and her subsequent emotional breakdown that Crona felt curious. And that was when three words Marie never expected to hear came from the girl's mouth, "Can I watch?"

She paused with a hand on the stair railing to turn and look at Crona with a wide eye.

"Excuse me?" She gasped. She watched as Crona cringed and looked remorseful for asking, probably thinking that it was too personal of a thing now. She probably felt guilty. There was a brief moment of silence before Marie forced on a weak smile and gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, sure," Marie supposed it wouldn't hurt anything and figured that Crona would learn about it sooner or later anyway, "follow me."

The pinkette done as told but kept her distance as she followed Marie up to her and Stein's room. It was a simple room with pale blue walls and white carpet. The bed was at the center of the room across from the bathroom which had the door closed. Crona noticed the white sheets to the bed appeared to have been torn down the middle and stitched back up. The same could be said for one of the pillows. She supposed it was Professor Stein's because he seemed big on that sort of thing. Marie led her to the bathroom after grabbing a patch from her side of the dresser.

It looked identical to the one she currently wore, making Crona wonder if she had several pairs that looked alike. That would certainly explain a lot.

She was snapped from that thought instantly when she wandered into the bathroom and stood nearby while Marie took her place in front of the mirror after getting some other things out. Sighing she felt nervous. The reason she'd never shown it to Crona was because she had always been scared that it'd disgust or frighten her. Marie really didn't want to freak Crona out or anything. It took almost all of her courage to reach up for the eyepatch but her hand fell.

"You know, if you're squeamish or change your mind then you can leave now." She said without looking to Crona, hoping against hope that she'd leave and forget about it. That wasn't going to happen though. Crona assured her that she'd be fine, but was somewhat worried of what lay beneath the patch. Marie really seemed uncomfortable about the whole thing. Not that Crona blamed her. It was probably the equivalent of her undressing in front of other people, she was scared of being so exposed and felt ashamed of being seen in such a way. Crona supposed that was how Marie felt without her eyepatch on, weak, exposed, ashamed.

Marie swallowed as she started to move her hand up to grab hole of the patch. It felt like it would take forever but at long last her hand made it and in one swift motion she tore the eyepatch from her face. Her good eye shut as she heard Crona gasp and take a step back. Her head fell in shame and she waited to hear retreating footsteps. It surprised her when there was none. She expected Crona to make a run for it and hide in her room for the rest of the night. She was pleasantly surprised when that didn't happen. Instead she stood with her dark eyes turned away, appearing quite upset and confused by what she saw.

"Wha-what happened to you?" She asked.

Warm tears filled her eyes. _Miss. Marie didn't deserve it_, she thought angrily, _she's a good person, she doesn't deserve this!_ Her body trembled as a few ideas of what happened came to mind. She felt sick as she imagined someone torturing, brutalizing her beloved guardian.

"Who did this to you?!" She screamed bordering on hysteria.

Marie brought her into a comforting embrace, assuring her that everything was okay, but Crona didn't feel okay. She didn't feel okay at all. In fact, she felt even worse when Marie began apologizing for upsetting her so much. Pushing her away Crona gave Marie one of the angriest glares she'd ever seen the girl show before.

"I-I'm not upset with you." Crona mumbled. Her eyes burned startling Marie who had never seen such a hateful look in the pinkette's usually timid eyes. Her voice rose, her anger becoming more evident. "I-I'm upset with the person wh-who...the one who...did that...it's wrong. It's so wrong! You're the kindest person I've ever known an-and s-someone..."

"I know." she replied softly. Turning back to the mirror she took a cloth and wiped her face, looking at Crona through the mirror. "Like I said, Crona, just because you're a good person doesn't mean you won't get pushed around."

_Someone pushed too hard_, Crona thought giving a giggle as a sad, broken grin came over her face. Her head ached. Fingers tangling in her hair she slid down against the wall to the floor, unsure of how to respond. Marie put her new patch on, giving a smile at seeing it cover the monstrosity._ It makes her pretty. _Crona turned her head down to stare at the floor. _Black dresses make me pretty._

It was bad timing but that was when Stein came in, pausing in the doorway at noticing Crona was there on the floor. Not what he had anticipated seeing. He noticed his love had changed her patches and was putting away the usual things needed to keep that ruined part of her in good condition. Of course that wasn't his thoughts on her face. She'd shown him what she referred to as a 'before picture' and he found her to be just as attractive, then again he wasn't as stuck on physical appearances like other people were.

"Marie, what's she doing in here?"

"She was wondering about some things." She replied, helping Crona to her feet. She looked dazed and still seemed upset about it though to a lesser extent. A look in the pinkette's eye made Stein uneasy but he supposed it was just due to the shock she must have felt. "Are you okay?" Marie asked. Crona nodded and gave a weak smile that appeared more like a grimace before she stepped past Stein and headed for her room to think things over.

Sighing Marie leaned against the sink in front of the mirror. "I really screwed that up." She mumbled, lightly touching the black patch with its gold markings. Stein leaned against the doorway, eyeing the patch with a blank expression. "She didn't want to show it but I could tell she's freaked out about it. I'm such a failure at explaining those things."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." He said, moving over to gently tilt her face up so that they made eye-contact. "No matter how you explained it she'd have been upset by it. She loves you, you know. You're her guardian angel and the idea of how it happened bothers her. Though you probably should have just been blunt and concise in explaining."

"But I'm not good with talking about gory stuff like that!" Marie whined, giving him a small shove back. He let her and watched as she crossed her arms in front of her chest acting all huffy though she really wasn't actually all that upset. She then added teasingly, "That's your expertise."

"I guess it is." He agreed, chuckling. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed the pads of his fingers against her neck. She blushed and gave a laugh, playfully pushing him away but he wouldn't budge this time. "You're so tense. Why is that?"

"I've had a stressful day." She said holding back a fit of giggles as his hand ran down her arm then started to tickle at her sides, making her laugh and try to push him away so he'd stop. "W-would you p-please stop it!" She laughed despite trying to hold it in. "I-I mean it! Y-you know," she paused too giggly to finish then managed to spit the last two words out, "I'm ticklish!"

"It doesn't sound like you want me to stop."

"St-Stein," She gasped, laughing hard enough that tears came to sting at the corners of her eyes, "you're s-such a s-sadist!"

* * *

**This is Saturday's update, so sorry I missed posting it then, but that just means some good news for you guys. Two updates in one day and I hope to have another up on Tuesday, if not sooner. And I promise to do some explaining on Marie's eye later. Actually, at this point I feel I have a lot of explaining to do but there's more than enough time for explainations later.**

**;3**

**Hmm, I tried giving this a bittersweet quality, but...****I think I may have failed. I was especially kinda rocky and uncertain when I was writing that part explaining what Kid was up to that prevented him from taking Crona's call.**

**Well, let's now move on to the next chapter shall we?**


	28. Chapter 28

Crona swore she heard laughing, but didn't want to risk walking in on something that would further scar her by going to investigate. Then again, she wasn't sure if she could get anymore scarred than she already was. Still, she wasn't about to have a replay of what had occurred a few years earlier.

It led to her getting 'the talk', as Marie called it, which led to her getting all the information she felt she needed about human reproduction even though some of it she wanted to question like how Marie had started by explaining, 'When two people love each other, or are really attracted to each other', Crona didn't think either of those had to be the case for sex to happen. It hadn't been between her and the stalker, though she supposed that was technically one-sided. And if love or attraction were why people did it then why didn't Kid want to?

She supposed it was because she wasn't attractive then tried to withdraw that thought when she remembered what Marie had said earlier about how tearing down her own self-esteem wasn't healthy.

Sighing, she figured that she would only know if she asked Kid. Again, she felt scared of the answer she would receive. There was a chance that the truth would hurt. Eventually though she supposed that hearing the truth was better than imagining up a bunch of horrible answers that probably weren't true. Gathering her courage, Crona finally slipped from her room giving a small whimper and grimace at hearing heated cries coming from her guardians' room and supposed that the laughter was what had led up to that. She didn't think on it as she headed for the stairs.

Her afternoon had been one sickening event after another and she feared that if one more horrible thing happened she would throw up. It caused her to hesitate in calling Kid, but after composing herself she made the call and was happy to find that the busy tone wasn't there this time.

Kid answered a few moments later.

"Hi, Kid," she greeted back. Taking a deep breath she gathered enough courage to speak, but she was stopped when Kid spoke up first.

"Crona, were you the one trying to call me earlier?"

"Uh...uh-huh...why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, I was busy talking to Liz and Patty. They were having an argument and wanted me to help them sort things out. It was more of a bother than it was anything else. It was ridiculous to be honest."

"I'm glad." She said with a sigh of relief. "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I thought you hated me."

"No, of course not! Why'd you think that?"

Blushing she felt shaky and nervous. She giggled a little and curled a strand of hair around one of her fingers, biting her lower lip as she tried to not laugh too loud. "I-I don't know." She admitted. Kid also laughed but he sounded more forced than she. She sighed dreamily, as she tried to concentrate on just what she wanted to talk with Kid about. Then she remembered what it was and swallowed hard, feeling her face heat up.

"Umm, K-Kid? Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"I-it's a p-personal question."

"O-okay. What is it?"

"Umm, w-would you like t-to have sex with m-me?"

* * *

On his end of the line Kid's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened a bit. He shut his mouth and swallowed, face flushing as he thought of how to answer that. He found his hand covering his nose and mouth for a minute then he removed it to check for any offending substances before he tried to get up the nerve to respond. Sadly, for Kid, he felt stuck. He couldn't say no because he wanted to be honest, but he couldn't say yes because he was afraid it'd put ideas into Crona's head.

"C-Crona, it's too early in our relationship to be talking about that." He finally replied wondering if her face was as flushed as his. It really caught him off guard that she'd be bold enough to ask such a question, but then again he knew she wasn't the most knowledgeable person when it came to social graces or speech. She seemed to know enough to not offend others, but she seemed to mess herself up here and there. Kid didn't mind seeing as Crona was a pretty honest person, but awkward moments such as that made him wish she knew a bit more.

"You know," he said, "that's something people usually talk about in private."

"I-I know, b-but I was just wondering if you li-liked me that much."

He sat the phone aside then and pulled a pillow to his face for a minute or two, tempted to scream into it but not wanting to risk the girl on the phone hearing. After a short span of time he sat the pillow back in place and picked his cell phone back up to continue with the awkward conversation.

"Yes, I suppose so." he said, then cleared his throat. "You're feeling okay, right? I mean, you weren't punished too severely?"

"N-no." She replied, ignoring the fact Kid was changing the subject. She was just glad they were talking. "I guess my punishment was taking some medicine I don't like. It works slower than the pills do for some reason and tastes bad. Did your dad punish you?"

"No. The worst I got was a short lecture about how he didn't approve of certain things that happened today and thinks I shouldn't interfere in his work, but other than that he hasn't said or done anything. I've talked with him about Ragnarok, but he's not convinced. I don't blame him. There's one too many ways they can tie him to everything. Don't worry though I'm trying to convince them otherwise."

"Thanks." She sighed. "I guess I owe you a lot, huh? You're going to a lot of trouble for someone I know you probably hate and you have to put up with other people to be around me, and you also spend a lot of time with me, which probably takes a lot of time out of what you like to do."

"No, Crona, you don't owe me anything. I like spending time with you and I like helping you."

"I feel so stupid sometimes." she confessed with a small grin. "I really hate myself because of how stupid I can be."

"You shouldn't be so negative. Have you tried channeling it into something constructive?"

"M-Maka said I could try writing poems b-because that's what she does sometimes when she feels sad. N-nobody wants to read them though. I don't think I'm as good at it."

"I'd be happy to read one of your poems sometime."

"R-really?"

"Why not? It can't be that bad. I'm sure you're very talented at it."

"O-okay." She said ecstatic that Kid would try to stand through reading one of her awful poems. She knew they were no good but was so lost in the moment due to his encouragement and kindness that she was actually feeling quite positive for once. "I-I'll t-try to find a really g-good one for you t-to read t-tomorrow. Will that be good?"

"Of course."

"Thanks for giving me a chance." There was the sound of someone coming down the stairs. She really didn't want to explain why she was on the phone at the time. "I've got to go now. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"L-l-love you, K-Kid."

It always sounded like she struggled with it, yet she said it without fail. He still had problems saying that. Taking a deep breath he gave it try, "I love you, too." He then hung up and found that he felt rather good about what he'd said, which was a bit of a shock because he expected himself to feel like a complete liar.

Actually he felt quite the opposite. It was a rather pleasant feeling. He hoped Crona wouldn't put up too much of a fuss over their plans. It wasn't a big deal, though he felt a bit curious about what Crona had said before. Eventually, he decided to call some of their friends to hear their opinion.

* * *

Crona remembered the very first time she tried getting into art. She was eight years old when Marie had encouraged her to try finger painting because the teacher at school had lied on her and told Marie that she hated art and refused to participate with the class when they were instructed to try it.

She may have refused, but she didn't hate it. She just hadn't been able to grasp what was expected of her. Besides, some boys in her class had taken all the pretty colors so she was left with bland or dark colors. She had no idea how to make that work so she simply didn't try because all the other girls made pretty pictures, but she couldn't make pretty pictures like theirs with what she had to work with. She told Marie about it and expected to get yelled at or hit because it did sound kind of stupid, but instead Marie bought her some paint and crayons so she could take them to school and practice her art at home. She tried to make pretty pictures like the other kids did, but Marie had said that was wrong because it wasn't her own art then she explained how art was to express how you feel so Crona thought on that and painted a picture of how she felt just as Marie said and the next thing she knew Marie was hunched over crying, having dropped her picture on the floor.

It wasn't exactly encouraging so she tried to give up on the art for a bit, but then Maka came along and told her about writing poetry.

She liked that a bit better.

Unfortunately, she wasn't too good at that either. The first poem she ever wrote had made Maka, Miss. Marie, Black*Star, and Soul all go to a corner where they sulked. She joined them and they sat there together for about an hour. She hoped Kid wouldn't react that way. It'd make her really sad if she made _him _sad like that. So she dug through her small stack of poetry until she found one that she thought Kid would like. It was about the world and its balance so she thought he would like it.

She sat it aside for the next day excited about sharing it with Kid, though she also felt like there were a swarm of butterflies living in her stomach.

What if he didn't like it? She knew that didn't matter, but worried about so many other things so she locked the door to her room and pulled out a small flashlight Maka had given her in case she wanted to stay up late to do homework or read, or write or draw something. It certainly came in handy for numerous things even if some of those weren't what Maka had in mind when she got it for her friend. Crona gave a small groan as a dull throb started in her head. Shaking it off she tried to concentrate on her work, determined to make the most perfect poem ever created by herself just for Kid.

It was really hard to concentrate properly, though. She felt sort of funny and dizzy headed like she had just spun around and around in circles. It hurt at first, but then...it seemed a bit funny so she gave a small, nervous smile as she continued to work.

Crona finally managed to get something good written down after several tries. She then decorated the paper, her hand a blur as she just drew and scribbled whatever design or shape popped into her head. Tired, yet happy to have completed her masterpiece she sat it on her night stand along with some other poems she had written beforehand. She felt those weren't good enough, not like her last one. It was by far the most perfect one she had ever written.

With that in mind she turned out the light and finally went to sleep ignoring the quiet scraping noises she heard in her closet.

* * *

**And here is today's update!**

**I posted it just for all you beautiful readers. Without fail.**

***Takes a bow***

**I am seriously psyched I got this up on time! Hey, can anyone see how things can go horribly wrong next chapter? *Smirks* Oh yes, I intend on heating things up BIG time! Let's just hope the entire chapter isn't focused on ppl trying to coax Kid from an emo corner. I will probably have that chapter up by Tuesday. I'm so excited about writing it that I'm gonna start now.**

**:)**

**So until next time I'm outta here! ~Fairylust out!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Whatever you do don't go over to her house!" Soul had warned before hanging up.

"It's suicide!" Black*Star had exclaimed. "You'll literally want to kill yourself!"

Maka had just hung up after making some excuse about her dad needing help with something.

Kid just thought they were being overly dramatic. Surely Crona's poetry wasn't as bad as they made out. He didn't expect her to be a genius. Although, he supposed that she was probably an okay writer, if nothing else. He waved their words and actions off as them just being silly. The front door of her house was opened by Marie who had a healthy glow to her skin along with a cherry flush at her cheeks. She told him that Crona was waiting for him up in her room and told him to be sure to remind Crona about taking her medicine later. She then went to the kitchen where she was making tea for Stein and herself. The mere mention of his name had Kid feeling on edge.

He wasn't exactly sure if Marie wanted him to go into Crona's room or not. The last time he'd been up there alone with her he'd gotten yelled at and given some subtle threats afterwards, but after a few minutes of him just standing there in the living room she reminded him where Crona's room was. Kid was quite surprised by that. Marie certainly had more faith in him then Stein did. He didn't question her judgement though. Heading upstairs he found Crona in her room just as Marie said she would be. She was sitting on her bed rocking back and forth, hugging a pillow and mumbling to herself.

That seemed...odd.

He wondered if it was whatever medication she had been put on or if she were just nervous about him being there. After a few moments of her not noticing him and continuing her quiet conversation with herself he supposed it was the medication. He knocked lightly on her door once to get her attention. She stopped mumbling and slowly turned her head to the side to look at who had entered her room. She wanted to smile but she still felt kind of funny and the swarm of butterflies in her stomach started to flutter around rapidly. A goofy smile tugged at her lips, and then fell after a short moment. She turned her head away trembling as the slightest pink tint came to her face.

"Crona?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Umm-hmm. I was just thinking."

"It looked more like you were talking with yourself."

"No I wasn't."

"Okay..." he noticed some papers on her night stand. "Is that what you want me to read?"

Sitting up her eyes seemed somewhat unfocused. There was a bit of confusion there. She picked the stack up and thumbed through it, pulling out a piece of paper that had large, gothic font at the top. "I hope you like it." She said softly, handing it to Kid. "I worked extra hard on it." She gave a yawn that she tried to hide with her hand. Her eyes felt droopy, but she didn't know why though she guessed it was because they felt sad. Some rational part of her mind told her it was because she'd stayed up too late last night. Then again, she reasoned that was possibly why they were sad.

_Concentrate._ She told herself, forcing her focus on the boy. Kid's eyes scanned over the paper and its nice, gothic decor. It wasn't the work of an expert artist, yet it wasn't totally bad, though he felt he could improve some of the uneven or otherwise messily drawn designs. Kid took a deep breath as his eyes then ran over the lines and he was frowning as he got deeper and deeper into the meaning of the words. He was silent as he read feeling somewhat conflicted about how to respond to such writing.

It made the swarm of butterflies in Crona's stomach go crazy. It made her feel like laughing for some reason. All those butterflies were tickling her insides and she couldn't help but to giggle. _I wonder if he'd tickle my insides like that. _She wondered, not even realizing how her thoughts had taken such a strange turn. She looked back to Kid who seemed to be nearing the end of the poem, his grip had tightened a bit on the paper as he took his time taking no notice of the pink-haired girl as she watched him closely with a dark, lethargic stare. He finished and handed her the paper back. She sat it aside and turned back to him. He seemed shaky, paled after reading her writing.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Kid looked at her with a sharp pain stabbing at the slow beating organ in his chest. He forced on a smile that fell seconds after it came to his face. He took a shaky exhale, ignoring how his eyes teared up. Crona's lips turned up in a soft smile as she stared at his watery eyes with fascination, though he saw a bit of fear was there as well. It was fading, but it was there. She was afraid he wouldn't like it.

"Is it that good?" she asked. Her voice sounded distant and whispery, all emotion was dulled and somewhat muted. "Is it so wonderful...that it makes you cry...happy tears? Or are your eyes just bleeding sadness?"

"Umm...well...not exactly." Kid said as he wiped away the tears, feeling slightly ashamed to be crying in front of Crona. He knew it was because of his repressed depression and hated himself for not being able to control his emotions better. He took a shaky inhale, sputtering as he tried to respond in a way that wouldn't hurt her feelings, "I-I think it's really...it's just...uh...you know..."

"I...don't understand."

"It's...something..."

"Hmm, I see. What is it exactly?"

"I-I'm not sure."

She smiled playfully, gently pulling him closer. "Try me." She encouraged as she leaned against him, gently running a hand up and down his back taking no notice of how he tensed. She nuzzled against him and continued to run her hands over him. Kid was getting a bit uncomfortable with her strange actions. He tried to pull away at first, and then relaxed when he decided that it was okay as long as she didn't suddenly decide to try something much bolder.

It was just as this thought crossed his mind that he gave a surprised yelp when she licked his ear. It was just a small, quick flick of her tongue over his earlobe, but it still caught him off guard. He tried to move away from Crona, giving her a stunned, questioning look but she simply gave him a small smile in return, moving closer to him so she could rest her head against his shoulder. Kid let her and stayed tensed this time, now certain that something was terribly wrong with her.

_What's happened to her?_ He wondered taking notice of her shift in personality, and really how could he not? It wasn't like the pinkette to be so touchy-feely and bold. If anything she probably would have a stroke under normal conditions if anyone done such a thing to _her_. There was only one explanation that made a lot of sense to Kid, seeing as it was the only thing he knew to have changed lately.

_It's got to be that damn medication. If this is how it affects her then Stein and Marie need to get her off it._

"Did you like it?" Her voice whispered against his shoulder. "What is this...'something'...that it is? It made you cry, so was it good...or bad...why did it make you cry, Kid? What did you think?"

"It was dark." he said warily, not trusting this new Crona who seemed to just slip into the old one's skin overnight. "And I suppose it was really sad, hopeless, but it was also very well written and had some very nice decorations."

"I took my time. I'm glad you like it."

_Like isn't what I was going for but if it makes her happy_, he thought with a slight grimace. In all honesty it made him want to go hide in a dark corner for the rest of his life, but he restrained that urge because he supposed it'd hurt her feelings, then again he wasn't so sure because of how strange she was behaving. It was almost like someone had given her some ecstasy pills. He remembered what he'd read and learned about that particular drug, silently listing the symptoms as Crona continued to nuzzle against him.

Extreme mood lift, an increase in energy, increased social outgoingness, acuteness in all five of the senses, and feelings of love, comfort, and/or peace are more apparent. All these things could cause the users to try and explore more with those around them. When he took all this into consideration he couldn't help but to shudder, shaking away the idea, seeing as Crona displayed more than a few of those symptoms, but he knew there were also negative effects that weren't showing so either they weren't visible or they weren't there, which he knew they weren't because he could tell by looking at her that she wasn't on such a drug. There was no sweating, nausea, dehydration, signs of soreness, or anything bad like that. Besides, her eyes lacked that blurry, dazed quality that many drug users attained while under the influence.

He'd seen that look on Liz and Patty plenty of times when they came home from a concert or party and had gotten a whiff of some smoke, or actually partaken in the smoking or taking of illegal substances. Kid gave a small gasp and shudder when he felt Crona lean against him some more, moaning quietly as she rubbed her face against his clothes. He really had no idea what to do, which led to him just sitting there and letting the pinkette do whatever she wanted while he tried to not show how bothered her behavior made him.

"You're soft." She mumbled, moving so her face rested against the crook of his neck. Her arms wrapped limply around his shoulders as she inhaled his clean scent and gave a small noise that sounded like a cross between a squeak and a moan. "And you're warm and smell soapy. I like you."

"I-I like you too." he said, holding back on the urge to make a run for it. "Um, are you feeling okay today, Crona?"

It was a stupid question. Surely, though, she realized how she was behaving? The soft, vaguely confused smile she gave him told him that she apparently had no clue that she was acting different. He then winced at noticing her eyes...were off...hazy, not like she was on a drug, but...it was different...her eyes were also shaking from some strong emotion that was restrained yet very much alive within her soul. Kid couldn't read what it was, but it gave him a bad feeling.

"I dunno. I dunno how to feel, Kid. The karners are flying around everywhere, but I feel great."

"What?"

"The butterflies are in my stomach...and I think some crawled into my head...I feel s-so weird." Her voice cracked near the end of what she had to say, as that emotion flared up in her and little giggles started to break through her mouth. They didn't sound right, though. Her laughter sounded...broken and mad...it made Kid's heart tighten in his chest, as he kept his widened eyes on her. He was more than just a little concerned about her by now.

"Maybe you should lie down."

"Good idea." She said with a single, small giggle. The next thing Kid knew she'd shoved him down onto the bed and had her lips fully on his while one of her hands was running through his hair and the other rested on the upper part of his thigh, squeezing so tightly that it hurt. This caught him by complete surprise to say the least. He tried pushing her away, groaning and growling as he struggled with her. He restrained himself from not using too much force, as he tried to not hurt her in the process of getting her off, but this was when he found out that Crona was a lot stronger than her physical appearance and typical personality suggested. She pushed back and managed to overpower him at first until he used more force to shove her away. Their lips separated leaving a thin line of saliva connecting their lips. Kid groaned quietly at this, wanting nothing more than to wipe it away, but when he tried to Crona took that time to push him back down and connect her lips back to his.

After a five long minutes of struggling with her he eventually managed to get her body off his. Falling off the bed and to the floor he got up as quickly as he could to face her, panting and red faced due to her advances. Kid was a bit surprised to be met with a rather dark, soulless glare that left him frightened, seeing as she had never appeared so dangerous before. It was like she had done no wrong, as though she silently put him in the wrong for what _he _was doing.

"What is that look for?" he demanded heatedly.

"You're supposed to stay still."

"Why would I stay still?" He snapped. "You were practically attacking me! What the hell is wrong with you today? Is it that damn medication you took? Did you not get enough sleep? Or...is this something else entirely?"

"I don't know. I really don't care. Right now all I want to do is get close to you."

That sounded fine. Not that Kid wanted to get close to her, of course. He just wasn't ready for that and he was sure that Crona wasn't ready for that either. It was just her medicine making her act this way. It had to be. This wasn't the same girl he'd spoken to on the phone last night, or at least Kid didn't think it was. That girl had been curious and shy, whereas this one was being quite aggressive and seemed to know what she wanted without any hesitation.

"And I want to peel all your soft skin off and wear it like a cocoon."

That...was the complete opposite of fine.

She smiled at him. It looked nothing like her usual smile. It wasn't shy or sweet like it had been before, instead it was something dark and smug. Kid felt like he was looking at a total stranger. "Then I'd be safe in you all the time. Maybe I could use...other parts of you...for other things. Your eyes could watch me all the time and I'd never be alone. Pieces of you...would always be with me...always."

"R-really?"

"Uh-huh. Would you like to give me your heart? I'd give you mine. We could take turns eating each others' hearts 'til there's nothing left."

Mouth dropping open Kid felt suddenly sicker than he had a few moments ago. Things had went from strange to weird to heated and taken a turn for being Hannibal Lector scary. He looked Crona over and was even more frightened to find that she was absolutely serious about everything she'd said. Her body language was tensed, jittery, and seemed rather lazy. Her smile grew wider and made Kid shudder. It appeared sadistic, promising dark intent. It reminded Kid of the smile Stein had given him before. There was definitely something wrong with her, something _very _wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was anymore. He felt his judgement falter as he turned to make a run for the door, but soon found himself tackled to the floor and struggling with the pink-haired girl who hissed and giggled numerous obscenities he'd never once thought he'd hear come from her mouth.

"Get off me!" Kid grunted as he managed to push her away and get to his feet. Unfortunately she was also quicker than he had anticipated and before he knew what was what she was at the door, blocking it. She then used her foot to close it. A moment later the lock clicked into place. He found himself shaking as he stared at her, still in shock from her behavior. It was nothing like the usually sweet, gentle, shy girl he liked. This was someone entirely different.

"Cr-Crona what are you doing?"

"I can't let you tell them." She said with a soft tone, expression seeming to be a cross between scared and sadistic. "If they know they'll get mad an-and I ca-can't let them get mad. I ca-can't let them get mad, o-or th-they'll hurt me."

"I doubt that." Kid muttered, edging his way back as she started to slowly move forwards. "You aren't thinking clearly. Whatever is wrong with you," he eyed the door hoping that maybe he could sidestep her when she got far enough away and make a run for it, unlock it, and then get some help before Crona done something that would promptly end their relationship, "I am sure they can help you. Why don't you just calm down," he eyed the door starting to feel a bit desperate, "and let me go so we can work this whole thing out," his chance to escape was closer than ever, "without anyone getting hurt."

"I want you."

"Th-that's nice, b-but I-I don't th-think you mean that."

She didn't respond to this, but moved closer with that frightening smile on her face. Kid felt himself on the edge of panic. Never before had he ever imagined getting raped or murdered by a girl, especially not this one of all people. Patty maybe, but that was just because she seemed sadistic enough at times to do it. Shaking, Kid eyed the door seeing his chance to escape was now or never.

_Scrape_, _scrape_.

"What's that?" Crona whined, freezing and eyes becoming wide. Her smile had fallen. She looked absolutely frightened. Kid's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. That hazy look in her eyes looked as though it had gotten worse and had became more unfocused, shaking as they looked around for something.

"What's...what?" He asked uncertainly, concerned yet also still feeling frightened of what she might do if he let his guard down for too long.

_Scrape_, _scrape_.

"What is that?"

_Scrape_, _scrape_, _scrape_.

"Th-that sound." She sputtered. Her hands went up to tangle in pink strands. Her body trembled and she looked around appearing like some cornered animal.

"What the hell is it?!" She screeched, her eyes darting around while her breathing got out of control. Warm tears ran down her face and she began to laugh and cry at the same time as she started to have what looked like a breakdown.

_Scrape_.

Screaming she charged forwards and knocked into Kid so hard he was winded for a minute then felt his air supply diminish as it was choked off. Her hands were at his throat. Her eyes were dark and glazed, bleeding tears as she glared down at him with a look of absolute hate.

"Stop it!" she growled at him, losing whatever was left of her self-control. "Stop making that sound!" Her hold tightened as the tears came faster and she gave a sound that was a cross between a moan and laugh. "Will it stop? If I stop you will it stop? Answer me!"

That was when Kid done what he had hoped he wouldn't be forced to do and fought back. He kneed her in the stomach and punched her as hard as he could in the chest hoping she'd fall back but she continued to surprise him. It took several more blows before she tumbled away from him and he was able to gasp and sputter for some sweet, fresh air that cooled his heated lungs. He then got up and ran to the door.

Unlocking it he cried out as he felt nails sink into the back of his neck. Pushing the crazed girl off him he swung the door open and ran for the stairs. He was halfway down when Crona jumped after him, tackling him and causing them both to fall the rest of the way down. At the bottom he shouted for help as Crona lay groaning and mumbling nonsense he only partly understood. He tried to move away from her but soon she was up and jumped him. She started to pull at his hair, wailing loudly and screaming some gibberish he wasn't even sure about hearing correctly.

Marie appeared almost in an instant. "Crona!" She exclaimed at seeing the scene. She attempted to pull Crona off Kid; however, it was much harder than one would think. It made Kid wonder. "Get off him, get off!" Marie screamed. "Stein, get in here and help!"

Sitting up and turning his head as Kid tried to push Crona away. He saw Stein leaning in the doorway of the kitchen watching the scene before him calmly. A wide smile was on his face, glasses glinting in the light of the room. He seemed to be enjoying the show quite a bit.

Finally, after several more minutes he sighed and walked over to where Marie struggled with pulling Crona from Kid and he circled one arm around her waist before he pulled her away like it was nothing. Crona seemed to go limp in his hold and sobbed, sniffling as he took her over to the couch where he forced her to sit. Sitting close by he patted her head affectionately and watched as Marie helped Kid to his feet, fussing over him and making sure he was all right. He lied and said he was all right. In reality, he was both angry and worried over Crona, as well as physically sore with his pride being slightly bruised and battered.

"I'm so sorry this happened Kid! She seemed to be doing okay this morning. It's not her fault she's acting this way, really."

"I-I believe you. B-but why is she..."

"It's that liquid medicine. It always has adverse side effects on people, you know how medicine is. It helps with some things and brings about bad side effects later. I'm sorry. She should get over this an hour or so after we give her the usual medication. It works quicker and doesn't make her act...you know...crazy."

"Right, I-I guess I'll...just...I'll come back later then."

"It'd probably be best if you wait until tomorrow, just to be safe." Stein chimed in from where he was at Crona's side with a firm hand on her shoulder. It was strange to Kid that he could control her so well and keep her from freaking out and hurting him, but then again when Kid thought on it he knew Stein was probably so intimidating to Crona that whether she was in her right mind or not she knew, even in her current state, that Stein wasn't someone to upset.

"He's right." Marie sighed, giving Kid an apologetic look. "You can come back tomorrow, okay? By then all this should be out of her system." She paused glancing from Crona back to him. "You can tell her good-bye if you want." Nodding in silence Kid rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over to Crona and approached her with nervous apprehension.

"Be careful," Stein warned with a chuckle and small grin, "she doesn't take rejection too well when she's like this."

"I've noticed."

Marie then led the silver-haired male into the next room and left Kid to say his quick good-bye. He was somewhat uncertain how to say it and despite his weak-willed attempts to hide it he was afraid. He was afraid that he'd make her angry again and cause her to attack, he was afraid that she'd not understand due to her state of mind, but he was mostly afraid that this new Crona would replace the old one forever. It was like getting a glance at a two headed coin. Only this was much worse considering she came off as being homicidal. He told himself it wasn't her personally, just the bad side effects of medication like Marie said, but something made him doubt those words and he had no idea what it was. He chalked it up to fear, which he swallowed as he gathered up his courage and faced her.

"I guess this is...good-bye Crona. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I hope you get to feeling better soon."

She mumbled something he didn't catch. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she had said. Nevertheless, he tried to prompt her to repeat it, but she was unwilling to say anything to him and stared off into space with a blank expression. Her eyes glossy and faraway. They were still hazy and so unfocused that he felt as though she were staring right through him, no longer aware of him being there. It was a bit unnerving so he took it as his cue to leave and eased his way to the front door and left as silently as he could so as to not disturb her.

Lost in her own world now the pinkette heard the sound of the door closing and looked up. Her pupils were dilated as she looked around, feeling hypersensitive to all of her surroundings not knowing that eighty percent of her surroundings were merely imagined. The room was warm and brightly lit in the real world, but in her world it was dim and the air was cold against her skin. Getting up she headed for the door unsure why, just supposing she should try to follow the sounds out into the world beyond. Clowns and carnival grounds flashed through her mind, some distant memory that seemed very real at the moment, but was only some remembrance from a different time. Her hand was on the doorknob when she felt strong hands grab her from behind.

The touch hurt her hypersensitive body.

Screaming she turned and slapped at the one who touched her. Blond. She saw golden blond hair and felt her heart rate beat faster. Harsh, glaring yellow eyes worked their way into her vision to replace the kind, worried brown ones. Whimpering she cringed as a hand came towards her face in what seemed like super slow motion. _It's going to hurt. _She thought trembling. Reality twisted and she found the situation to be funny.

Normally she screwed up before she got hurt. Then she remembered she wasn't allowed to go outside. Panic bent and beat around in her brain turning some switch on that made her feel more powerful. She felt like hurting someone, making someone fear her. She wanted to taste something. She wasn't sure what but she soon found herself laughing and hugging herself as the need built up rather quickly, filling her mind like warm water stuck in her ears. It made her feel funny and for once...feeling funny was...just _so _nice.

The next thing she knew everything went red.

* * *

Screaming from the next room caught Stein's attention immediately. He hurried to the living room to see Marie was holding her face in both hands, shoulders lurching as she cried into her hands.

"Marie!" Stein was at her side in the blink of an eye, trying to figure out what was wrong. She removed her hands after a few minutes. He scowled at seeing shallow, yet bloody nail marks at the side of her neck and along her jawline. She pushed him away when he tried to look at them. She tried desperately to tell him something, but she was sobbing too hard to get it out. Then he saw it.

The front door stood open and Crona was gone.

"This is my entire fault." She sobbed, keeping some distance between her and Stein. She looked to him with the same sad, pleading brown eyes that always seemed to make him give into whatever she wanted of him."Y-you have to go get her. Sh-she c-can get hurt out there."

"I know. But where would she go this time?"

"I-I d-don't know." Her voice cracked as she shook her head and sobbed. "I don't know." She gave it some thought and gasped as an idea hit her. It made her feel sick to think about, but she knew it was one of many probabilities. "You don't think she'd try to follow Kid home...do you?"

"If she did," Stein replied apathetically, "I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

Marie's eye widened and her face paled drastically. She could only imagine what terrible things could be happening with each second that passed.

"Go get her!" She shouted at Stein knowing all too well that if that was where she was going then she'd possibly get hurt, or even killed if she forced others to fight back. And Marie knew as well as Stein did that when Crona got the way she was she really didn't give people any other choice. Like a wolf or lion on the prowl if someone tried to run she gave chase and if they tried to fight back it seemed to only make her more violent.

"In the meantime, get yourself cleaned up and start making pasta. I'll be back in an hour or two, possibly three."

"O-okay." she breathed shakily, wiping away at her tears. "B-but S-stein, please be careful."

Sighing he nodded and headed out knowing it was best for Marie to stay there in case Crona came back. She had before but that time neither of them had been home and she ended up destroying the place and hurting herself in the process. He knew it'd be better to track her on foot and bring her back that way. A car only complicated things especially if she were in a particularly wild mood and tried to break through the windows. It happened once before and only led to two things, one being a long chase and the second being an even longer hospital visit. If he chased her on foot then he could catch up faster and if she decided to fight he didn't have to worry about her getting too badly hurt because of glass, plastic, or metal getting in her way. Worst case scenario was that someone who didn't understand the situation saw and tried to interfere in some way.

It didn't take long for him to find her trail, seeing as she wasn't the most sane in her current state and left numerous little tell-tale signs such as a lost shoe, piece of torn cloth, a wounded dog whimpering beneath a parked car, destruction of public property, another lost shoe, and some hair that had tangled in a fence gave him all the directions he needed to follow after Crona. Stein quickly found that she wasn't following Kid home after all. It seemed she was taking an entirely different direction.

He soon found himself in a neighborhood he hadn't been in for a while. It was kind of nice. It was where most of the well-to-do people lived. There were numerous houses here and there that looked really nice then there were houses that looked totally abandoned. He found the trail came to an end in front of a nice white house that had a gray tiled roof, black front door, and some rose bushes out front.

_606 Drakon Street._ His eyes narrowed as he silently read the address. "Of course you'd run here." He muttered to no one. Stein looked around but she was nowhere to be seen

Sighing he supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask the resident to make sure nobody had seen her. He went up to the house and knocked lightly on the door, waited five minutes and then knocked again. He heard sounds inside and supposed that the owner was in no hurry to see who was at the door.

After about five minutes the door opened. He found his green eyes meet with yellow and instantly knew he wasn't welcomed. He hadn't seen the woman in quite some time and could see she'd changed since their last encounter. She'd dyed her hair black and had it cut short for a change, though she still had it spiked and wore black clothes. Her choice of clothing seemed different as well. A small, ripped black sleeveless top that shown off her midriff and well-toned arms with black pants that were slightly baggy and no shoes or socks adorned her feet.

She usually dressed much nicer. Then again he supposed she hadn't anticipated seeing anyone that day. Other than those few differences it seemed as though nothing else had really changed. She seemed less than welcoming, considering their last encounter had ended badly.

"What do you want?"

"What's wrong? You used to be so welcoming."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a look that reminded him of Crona when she got annoyed, though this look held much more malice than the pink-haired girl usually cared to show. "What do you want?" she demanded again, leaning against the doorframe. He frowned, uncertain about how to tell her what he was there for. His eyes eventually settled on some bandages that peeked out from beneath her clothing. There were a few bandages on her arms as well.

"What happened to you?" he questioned, looking at the bandages on her arms that covered some of the snake tattoos she had there. She gave a low growl and stepped back giving him a glare. It was clear she wasn't in the mood to talk about it, or anything really. "Alright, alright," he sighed. "I'm here looking for Crona."

This seemed to spark some interest. The woman ran a hand through her dark hair as she absorbed that information. She gave him a quizzical look as she thought on that for another minute before simply asking, "Why?"

"She's ran away and as crazy as it sounds I thought she was looking for you."

"I washed my hands of that brat long ago. Why would she be looking for me?"

"You're still her mother."

"I don't want anything to do with her."

"She might want something different. Believe it or not, but she doesn't hate you completely, which got me to thinking and I came to the conclusion that there are some unresolved feelings between you two. It leads me to ask you why she wouldn't come here?"

The woman didn't reply right away. She seemed ready to dismiss him. He then wondered if it was a mistake even bothering with her. She was like him back when he'd first gotten involved with Marie and Crona. He hadn't cared for Crona because it was solely Marie who held his interest. If anything happened to Marie back then he knew he wouldn't have hesitated in giving Crona away because she meant nothing to him at the time. The woman before him seemed to think the same way, seeing as she had given her only child away and seemingly without a second thought. It wasn't surprising considering she could be quite cold-blooded and wasn't known to be very compassionate. The big difference he saw between them was that she'd never really changed her stance while he did after some time. Now as she stood thinking on it he had a feeling she didn't care at all. As far as she was concerned Crona was just half her DNA and nothing more. No surprise considering this was a woman of science, who apparently lacked the natural maternal instinct like Marie had.

Finally she shrugged, wincing slightly as she did so. "I haven't seen her around here. Even if I did I doubt I'd know her right away. It's been what...ten...eleven years since I last saw my child's face?" She shook her head and gave a small, bitter laugh. "You're not getting any help from me in this search so you'd best move on before the poor thing gets hit by a car or something."

"I see you're still as big of a bitch as ever."

"Are you sure that's what you mean?" She gave a taunting smirk as she watched him turn to leave. "Or did you mean to say witch?"

"Whatever term you like better." He responded casually without looking back. "Both describe you fairly well."

Stein heard her huff at that. She shouted an insult back at him before she slammed the door shut. It was no surprise she was acting so hostile. He supposed she was in pain, judging from her bandages she'd gotten some pretty nasty wounds. It made him grin a bit to think about.

* * *

Dark eyes opened slowly as Crona tried to process where she was exactly. Her vision unfocused and bleary at first but then came into focus. She groaned as she sat up, hissing in pain and feeling like she had the worse migraine in history. Looking around she found that she was under a tree in some unknown location with someone sitting close by. "P-Professor Stein?" she mumbled confusedly.

"How are you feeling?"

"O-okay, I guess. M-my head hurts."

"Sounds normal. Do you remember anything? Where you are?" He didn't sound so much concerned as he did curious. Looking around she quickly realized where she was. She and Stein were both in front of the school. Confused she looked at him feeling really puzzled on everything.

"What happened?" She groaned. Crona whimpered and hissed in agony as she felt a sharp pain in her head and torso. "Ow! Why do I hurt so badly, Professor Stein? This hurts worse than having a tack in my shoe and that really hurts!"

"I'll bet."

"What happened today?" She whimpered, trembling. Crona tried hard to remember what could have happened, but nothing came to her. "Everything is a blurry mess! Am I sick? P-please, tell me what happened! Did I fall "

"You tell me."

"I-I don't know." She mumbled and explained that the last thing she remembered was waking that morning to greet Marie, and then everything seemed to get fuzzy from there on out. That was when she realized she was barefoot. It felt weird to her and she saw that her feet had a few cuts here and there. "What happened to my shoes?"

"There." he said pointing on the ground beside her. "And you tore your dress running," he paused for a moment then continued, "lost some hair, too. You must have been really mad at me."

"I-I was?"

He smiled, nodding. "You sure were." His tone was apathetic, but she could tell he cared because of how softly he smiled at her.

"Why?"

"Does that really matter?"

"I-I guess not. I'm not mad at you anymore...an-and I can't remember why I was...so I-I guess it wasn't important."

He didn't respond, just kept his soft smile going.

"Th-that doesn't explain why I am here, though."

"Right. Well, thankfully, you didn't get into any serious trouble and I found you sleeping here about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?" She whined, upset that he'd just let her lay there for the past hour. What if someone had came by while she was asleep and he wasn't around? What if her legs had spread apart in her sleep? Whoever passed by could have seen up her dress! Oh, that thought was so embarrassing! Stein could tell she was freaking out about something, which made him sigh and assure her nothing bad had happened while she was unconscious.

Crona seemed a bit more relaxed after that, allowing him a chance to explain why he had chosen to not wake her immediately after finding her.

"Frankly," he said wearily, "it was because I was tired of looking for you and wanted to rest a bit before walking all the way home."

"Oh. Why do we have to walk?"

"It's healthier to walk."

"Oh, yeah, okay that makes sense." She said. Crona looked him over for a moment before whispering her next question, "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad, Crona."

"Okay. Can we go home now? Miss. Marie would be mad if I didn't take my medicine today. And I think she might start missing you."

"Yes," Stein agreed. "she might." He stood up, stretching out his sore muscles while he watched Crona put on her shoes. "You don't have to worry about your medicine though." he said with a blank expression. She gave him a quizzical expression that prompted him to explain, "You've already taken it. We stopped by the pharmacy on the way here to get it. It was a bit harder getting you to take it this time around, but you're a very good girl, Crona, and done very well."

"Thank you."

"C'mon," he ushered, wanting to get home and rest for a bit after such a hectic day, "I'm sure you're hungry and Marie should have some pasta made for you by now."

"Ooh, really? That's great!" She smiled happily, as she began to follow him away from the school. Her smile fell a moment later when she thought of something, causing her to give a small frown. "Wait...if I'm here...then does that mean...Kid didn't visit me today?"

"Marie will want to explain that later, I'm sure."

* * *

The walk home was relaxed, laid back and easy. Crona anticipated the promise of pasta while Stein kept his eye on her the entire time, wincing every now and then when she didn't look or pay him much attention. Soon, they were home and the second they entered the house there was a loud cry of joy and relief.

It was accompanied by the smell of freshly made pasta in the air. Crona smiled and like a mouse drawn to cheese headed for the kitchen right away. Sadly, just as a mouse walking into a trap, the next thing she knew she was hiding behind Stein who was taking Marie's monstrous strengthed hugs for her. They didn't seem to bother him so much as annoy him. Crona blushed as she supposed that he probably preferred Marie's kisses to her hugs.

She tried to slink away while Marie was busy thanking Stein and saying how happy she was to have them both home safely, but the second her foot connected with the kitchen floor Marie whirled about and came after her, appearing both angry as well as relieved to see she was all right. That's when Crona ducked away from her and ran up to her room where she slammed the door behind her, feeling pretty certain that she'd get a pain-filled hug as well as a bunch of questions she wasn't sure she could deal with at the time.

Other than that everything pretty much seemed more or less normal once Marie calmed down and let Crona get some pasta. Stein stopped lingering close by, giving her a look she wasn't too comfortable with, but ignored fairly well seeing as she was enjoying her pasta at the time. It was like he was silently analyzing her.

It unnerved her and yet...at the same time...it calmed her to know he was there for her, to know that he would always be there for her no matter what. It made feeling as strange as she sometimes did a lot more bearable with him around, especially since he assured her that she was a perfectly normal teenage girl.

* * *

**Wow...that was a total lie at the end.**

**Ooh! I just realized that this chapter turned out _a lot_ longer than I anticipated it being. That's so sweet! I've been meaning to do a long chapter for a while now. I'm so happy that I've finally gotten to it. I'm also glad I got this done on time! I feel accomplished for today. Ha! Did you see how I kind of managed to sneak Medusa in here? And how Crona is a bit nuts?**

**Lol.**

**I so enjoyed writing this! It was fun for me and helped a lot. I already have next chapter planned thanks to this one, though I'm nervous about writing it, so my warning in advance for it is that it may be a tad awkward. I will try to make it as awesome as this chapter, though. Sound good? Great! Well, I shall see all you little pretties again in two days time with a new update!**


	30. Chapter 30

Kid was really nervous around Crona now. He knew what he'd seen the previous day hadn't been her, but at the same time he wondered how often that side came out. Surely it wasn't often. Marie was too surprised about it for it to have been a usual thing. Though, he found himself feeling a bit more worried for her than anyone else, really. He wasn't really worried about his own safety, which struck him as odd considering the girl _had _tried to strangle him and expressed the idea of doing some rather horrific things to him out of love. It made him shudder to think of what she'd do if she were like that around someone she despised or feared. It made him sick to think about. Looking at her as she hummed and walked beside him, face tinted pink and appearing timid to be out with him and holding his hand...

The scene, the girl, Crona, made what happened the previous day seem unreal. There was no way in his mind that she could have been acting as she had. It didn't make much sense to him. What was most disturbing was that her innocence and patience seemed to have returned over night. How could one person undergo such a drastic personality change in such a short span of time? Even with medication he found it to be odd. How fast did that stuff work anyway? And apparently she forgot all of it. He wouldn't think medication would make her forget such things and even if it did then why would there be a limit to her memory loss? Why didn't she forget the day before that as well? It made him wonder about so much more and that just made him worry all the more about her.

Kid caught her eye and she turned to look at him, blushing brighter as she realized he was staring at her. Her smile fell and her pace slowed slightly. "Are you okay?" Crona asked with a small frown. "Y-you look...strange. Are you feeling sick? Do you need to go home? I'll walk you if you think you're getting sick, Kid."

"N-no." he turned away feeling his face heat up. "Everything is fine." Doubt flickered in her expression, as Kid tried to give her a reassuring smile only to fail. "Really, Crona," he insisted, "I feel great. Thank you for the kind offer, though."

"Oh. Okay. Y-you're welcome. I was getting really worried that you were sick and we wouldn't be able to spend the day together again. I f-feel bad enough y-you couldn't read any of my p-poems. I th-think I made a r-really good one...just for you..."

Kid recalled that, suppressing a shiver as he thought about it. "Oh? Really?" He decided to play ignorant.

"Uh-huh."

"What a shame."

"Hey," she said softly, brightening up a bit as she thought of something, "maybe you could read it later when you take me home. I'm sure Miss. Marie and Professor Stein wouldn't mind if you stayed for a few minutes to read it."

Kid wanted to outright refuse her offer then and there to save himself the suffering later, but sadly he knew it'd offend her, which he really didn't want to do, so he accepted the offer, silently dreading what was to eventually come. It made her smile a bit more and seemed to brighten her up a bit more. It was a sweet sight that eased his worries a bit only to bring them back when he recalled her behavior the previous day. He didn't want to remember anything that had happened. It made enjoying the present harder since he knew this same girl could and probably outrun him if she wanted to. _So why doesn't she?_ He wondered as he watched her carefully. She tried to keep her pace even with his, but she somehow kept falling slightly behind. It truly puzzled Kid why she was being so slow when her body was more than capable

"Do you think we could go to a beach some time or another?"

"Yes, if you like then you can count that as a promise."

"O-okay." She replied. "I-I've never b-been to a beach before. Well, maybe once. It wasn't fun though. I-I think it'd be fun with you."

"I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Crona nodded, face tinted a light shade of pink as she let out a satisfied sigh, gently squeezing his hand. She trusted him now. It was so eerie. Beforehand she had been paranoid and delusional, but now she was as she normally was. What the fuck kind of medication was she prescribed? Why would Stein and Marie permit her to take such awful medicine if the risks were greater than the benefits? If it was only for headaches and to give her immune system a boost then why the hell didn't they just find something that wouldn't turn their sweet, precious Crona into a total psychopath? It made virtually no sense! He wanted what was best for Crona and when he went to get her that morning he was warned by Marie that she didn't remember anything that happened beforehand and Stein made a little joke that had dark implications behind it.

'Be careful,' were the man's exact words, 'she might skin you alive, Kid, if you don't get her home before nightfall.' He had chuckled at this and Marie had given him a stern look because of that little joke. Kid felt there was hidden meaning behind it, but he shook it off.

Surely, it meant nothing. Stein was just trying to creep him out so he'd leave Crona alone. Kid told himself that Stein just didn't want him to hurt fragile, little Crona but since having witnessed her true strength and speed he had a small voice in the back of his mind that made him wonder if that was Stein's real reason after all...or if there was something else. He tried to just stick with his first theory. Stein wanted him to keep away from Crona and leave her at home. Unfortunately, Kid had no plans of leaving Crona alone. He intended to do something special for her since she'd been so out of it the previous day and he was forced to leave her alone by both of her guardians, as well as Crona herself.

_Oh well._ He internally sighed, slightly tightening his grip on the girl's hand. She gave him a glance. She then turned away, seeming embarrassed. _At least she's all right now. She's safe and happy...and healthy. Yes, she is perfectly fine now._ After this thought occurred he noticed her grimace and a hand lightly touched her head as she gave a small frown before letting her hand fall to her side as she shrugged off whatever had been bothering her.

"So," he spoke nervously, still vaguely uncertain if she were truly all right, "are you sure _you're _feeling okay today?"

"Better than ever." Crona assured him with a small smile. "Why? Do I look sick or something?"

"No, no. You perfectly fine. I'm just making sure."

"That's sweet." she mumbled, leaning over and giving a tentative peck to his temple. He grinned and exhaled, swearing she must have been talking to some other girls about being intimate because she was starting to show affection at the right cues and avoided lingering too long. That or she was more comfortable with it. Kid liked the latter idea. It was a sign that fully reassured him she was okay, or as okay as one in her shoes can be.

"Do you think there's such a thing as plumb ice cream?" She asked. Kid frowned a bit at this, trying to figure out how to give a good answer. He looked at her, having not expected such an odd question. It just came from nowhere. Unfortunately, he met her eyes and he lost all nerve he had to reply in a fashion that would seem intelligent. His mouth went dry and he turned away. He then paused and stopped, standing still as he internally debated with himself. Their hands released as he thought on her inquiry. Crona stopped two steps ahead of him feeling uneasy about his sudden pause.

"Kid? What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know. Is this...even possible?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"What you asked. Is it possible to make plumb ice cream? It sounds ridiculous."

"So? Maka said they made ice cream out of birthday cake and cookie dough. So, why not plumbs?" Kid smiled, and then found himself giving a chuckle at that earning him a pout from Crona who crossed her arms indignantly. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked after a moment. Her pout fell and her body language changed. She seemed to shrink and lost all confidence she had in herself. Kid stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just...well..."

"'Well' what?" She mumbled. "What's s-so funny?"

"Nothing. You're right. Ice cream can be made out of anything."

"Oh. Okay. Even people?"

"What?" He frowned at this. It seemed off. "Why are you-"

"I-I'm just...trying to joke...to make you laugh again. I guess I'm only good at doing it by accident."

Grinning Kid sighed and took her hand, continuing their walk as he assured her that her joke was funny despite the fact he didn't. He knew Crona could use some reassurance. Put downs and scoldings would only break her self-esteem down more and she didn't seem to have too much of that left. It was something she desperately needed to build up but he supposed that between school and home she was in a constant state of flux. Her guardians tried to raise it, but then school broke it down. It was typical for school to do that, but it worried Kid to think about. She had friends, he knew, but what happened when she wasn't around them? Did she get picked on? Or was she just...alone. He had no idea.

"Crona?"

"Hmm?"

Should he ask?

"D-do you need t-to ask me something?" She smiled a bit, blushing a pretty shade of pale pink. She wore a bow today. It was black, of course, she seemed to like that particular shade. He never asked why, supposing she could throw it back at him and ask him the same thing, which would make him feel unbelivably stupid. Scowling, he shook the thought of asking her about school away. If he did then it'd surely upset her, or at the very least it would make her sad. Neither of those consequences seemed favorable. He didn't like it when she was sad. Her pretty dark eyes got slightly watery and her eyelids drooped, and then all her inner pain surfaces and made him feel bad for her and hate himself for making her get such a way. No, asking that was certainly out of the question.

"Uh...no." he replied with slight unease. "I...um...just like your bow. It's really pretty."

"Thanks."

She gave him a peck and sighed dreamily making Kid wonder what was so great about it. There was so much better things that could bring that dreamy sigh from her lips. Kissing deeply while their tongues tussle about and...and...it wasn't like Kid thought about it. He didn't think such perverted thoughts.

Ox? Maybe.

Soul? Yes.

Hiro? Definitely.

Black*Star? Hell yes, of course he did!

But not _him_, not Kid! He was the collected one, the one who respected girls and would never, ever...his eyes then noticed a speck on Crona's dress. It was white and stood out. Normally, he would have grabbed it off and restored the dress's pretty symmetry, but this time was entirely different from all the other times. This was Crona. And the speck was on the breast area...umm...yes, the front part of her dress at her chest. If he tried to do something then she'd surely freak out and probably never trust him again, but he was going crazy staring at that white speck. He couldn't ignore it. It was taunting him. Surely, it was a cruel little white devil that had came along just to torment him. He-

"Kid?"

"Huh? What? I-I'm sorry, Crona, did you say something?"

"Yeah. Why are you staring at...umm...at m-my...chest?"

"I-I wasn't!"

"O-oh. I'm s-sorry, b-but it l-looked like y-you were."

"No. Umm, sorry if I made you uncomfortable, b-but you have a...uh...speck on your dress."

She looked down and gave it a small, "Oh." before plucking it off and letting it go to blow away in the wind. It made Kid give a relieved sigh. Realizing his mistake he turned to apologize, but Crona assured him it was perfectly fine. It sort of confused him. Liz and Patty probably would have yelled at him, his father would have probably scolded him, and any of his friends would most likely have been annoyed. How Crona was so patient with him he'd never know. Perhaps it was because she had already had to deal with someone or something harder than him, which was a bothersome thought because other people found him to be absolutely annoying, not that he always saw their side of things...

He was soon snapped out of these thoughts when he barely avoided getting ran over by a rather familiar looking, laughing blue blur. "That was just rude." Kid huffed, brushing himself off. Crona gave a small frown and nodded as she watched Black*Star continue to run until he disappeared from view.

"I wonder what that was about." Kid muttered.

"Black*Star!" a distant voice shrieked. Exchanging glances the two then turned to see two people fast approaching. The one who spoke still screaming as she came nearer and nearer, "Get back here, you creep! I'm going to kill you!"

Maka knocked Kid over in her enraged run, though she shouted an apology she kept running while Soul followed after, jumping Kid's body. He was followed by Kim and Tsubaki, the latter being the one to accidentally trip over Kid. She was decent enough to apologize and help him up, giving him an apologetic hug while Crona watched with a sweat drop running down the back of her head, arms crossed at her chest while Tsubaki stood close to Kid and tried to explain what happened. It was a rather confusing story. Somehow Black*Star had found out that Kim, Maka, and Tsubaki were going to a sauna, which led to him somehow getting a lift from Soul to follow after them and somehow without getting noticed by staff they snuck into a steam room and peeped at them without getting noticed for a full five seconds. Then both got nosebleeds, Soul practically passed out, Black*Star screamed, and once they were all dressed the three girls started to chase the two until Soul was tripped and caught, and then beat almost senseless. He then joined the girls because it was all Black*Star's fault and they needed to get their hands on him before he got to his house where he was sure to be safe from them for the rest of the day.

As Tsubaki explained all this to him Kid noticed, looking over her shoulder, the dark look Crona was giving the pavement. Her arms were crossed at her chest and she had the faintest tint of red in her cheeks as a cute little pout worked its way onto her features. He knew cute wasn't what she was going for. In fact, she seemed to be utterly livid. He supposed she was upset about Black*Star spying on their three friends, but when he caught the acid glare she gave him and Tsubaki he realized that she was actually...being jealous. He had no idea why though. Okay, so he had a good idea why. Tsubaki had been his friend before Crona technically was, her body was more developed, and she had a more open, sociable personality; of course Crona was jealous of the dark-haired girl, especially when Kid knew she was already so insecure about herself, but it still surprised him to realize this. Crona wasn't the most confidant or optimistic person in the world; however, he'd never taken her to be the jealous sort. She certainly never came off being that way before...

"Well, I guess I should get going." Tsubaki breathed, having finally caught her breath. She gave a friendly smile and waved to them before giving them a farewell and jogging off to find the others. Crona gave a weak wave back to her, but in Kid's head he could imagine the pink-haired girl attacking Tsubaki, which made him silently scold himself. _She would not do that. _He told himself firmly, nodding to confirm it to himself as he started to walk again with Crona being a bit too silent as she joined him, no longer appearing as contented or happy as she had before that run in with their friends.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You seemed to get really upset back there."

"No," she argued, "I-I didn't get upset."

"Are you sure? You were glaring at Tsubaki like she'd done something wrong to you."

"I did not!" She practically screamed at him. Kid gave her a stunned look. That outburst basically proved his point and worried him. She gave a whimper and covered her mouth seeming just as stunned as he was. Giving a shaky exhale she grabbed her arm in her usual nervous manner, "I-I guess I was a little upset. I just didn't like...how close she was...to you. It made me feel...weird."

"Oh? How so?"

"I got this really bad taste in my mouth and my chest started to burn...I-I think I was having heartburn, maybe."

"No. You were just being jealous."

"Jealous?" She squeaked. Shaking her head she argued against it, "N-no, I-I'm not jealous of Tsubaki."

"Are you sure? It sounds like you were feeling a bit of jealousy."

"She wasn't supposed to...I'm the only one...you just don't understand."

"Okay, so then please explain it to me. What did she do that she wasn't supposed to?"

"I'm the only one who's supposed to hug you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid. You like Tsubaki, don't you?"

"Of course I like her, Crona. She's my friend."

"No," Crona spoke softly as she nervously explained, "I-I mean you like her...like...Soul likes Maka, o-or like how I...I l-like you."

"No." Kid replied honestly. He gave her a brief look of contemplation, but ended up shaking his head and continuing with what he had to say, "I don't feel that way about Tsubaki, Crona. She was just apologizing for what happened. It wasn't like she kissed me or anything."

"St-still."

"Would it make you feel better if I...um...hugged you?"

"I-I guess it'd m-make me feel a little better." She admitted with a small blush. Without saying anything he then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a half hug for a short five minutes before he dropped his arm.

"There." Kid sighed, grinning a bit. "Do you feel better?"

Crona didn't say anything. She nodded, but it was a lie. In truth, she was disappointed with that hug like she was almost always dissatisfied by his kisses, which were really just soft pecks to her face. It wasn't like how he'd let Tsubaki hug him. It wasn't like how he would hug Liz or Patty, giving them a full, yet short-lived hug instead of just a half one. It made her feel like he didn't like her as much as he liked them, but he didn't seem to ever notice her disappointment or dissatisfaction. She sighed quietly, ignoring how he gave her a concerned glance before he also sighed to himself and tried to figure out how to fix this mess. Kid could tell she wasn't happy with him, but he also knew better than to let on and start a fight or argument about it.

Then something he hadn't expected at all just came right out of the blue, off the top of Crona's self-conscious head, "Do you think I'm fat?"

"What?" Kid gasped, hoping he hadn't heard that right.

Crona repeated the question, appearing sincerely curious about it and not the least bit upset or annoyed anymore. He wondered if this was a trap, but Kid knew she wasn't the sort to bring something up to start conflict. She was the sort who avoided it. He didn't hesitate to answer, "No."

"Oh. Okay, are you sure?"

"Crona, you're a twig." he said with a small smile, finding it a bit humorous that she'd be weight-conscious. "I think Maka could snap you in half if she tried hard enough at it." Kid then paused before he quickly added just to tease, "Though...you're fuller in some areas than others."

"Wh-what?" She sputtered, gaping at him with a bright red blush consuming her face. "K-Kid don't be a pervert!"

"What?" He chuckled. "It's a compliment. I like your body, Crona. Why don't you?"

"I-I...I uh...wh-why do _you _like it?" She tried to counter. "I-it's not that great."

"I could tell you why I like it," he said thoughtfully, "but then I would probably be an even bigger pervert than Black*Star is right now."

Crona swallowed nervously giving Kid a wide-eyed stare. "Y-you would?"

"Probably. Just know that I like you as you are, Crona. I'm sure your body is fine the way it is."

"N-no." Crona muttered. She hugged herself then pulling the fabric of her dress back against her skin showing how thin she truly was with the dress pressed so close against her shapely body. Kid glanced away from her with a reddened face, finding her body shape to be rather appealing. "I don't think so." Crona said, frowning. "I use to be able to see my ribs, but now I can't see them as well."

"I'd consider that a good thing." Kid said, frowning deeply at that. He recalled how she had once said she'd used to not eat a lot. He wondered briefly why that was, but shook the thought away. There was no point in upsetting her anymore than he apparently already had. "I honestly don't think you need to loose any weight. Don't you remember what I said during my first visit to your house? I told you that you have a nice figure, and I meant that, Crona. You're a very pretty girl."

"I-I remember." Blushing she smiled and moved a bit closer so her hand could lightly touch his. "I-it's a really nice thing for you to say, Kid. I'm sure you've been with prettier girls though."

"Could you please stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Being so down on yourself. You're so...unconfident. Why is that? You should be proud of who you are."

"P-proud? No! Then I'd have a fat head like Black*Star and I wouldn't be able to deal with that!"

Kid chuckled at that. "Okay, okay." he stopped laughing for a moment, regaining himself, as he tried to understand just why this girl was so down. True, she had some past issues he was unclear on, but he found himself questioning why she refused to see herself as anything except for good. "But still...you're an amazing person, so why are you always tearing yourself down?"

"I-I don't know. I-I'm just being honest. B-but if you an-and Miss. Marie think I'm not being good to myself then...I don't know."

"What're you talking about now?"

"Miss. Marie told me I shouldn't beat myself up because it's not healthy, but I don't think I'm beating myself up because I'm not bruised or anything, and I just say what I know is right about me. I'm not really a pretty, smart, nice, or fun person. Everyone wants to lie and say I am, b-but I know I'm not. I'm just...plain and boring. I just...really hate myself...sometimes."

_I can think of a few ways we could have fun._ Kid's eyes widened and he blushed, biting his tongue at that thought. He really hadn't intended on thinking that. _Shut up! _He internally screamed at himself. _Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up! Stop being such a pervert! _He scolded himself harshly. _She'd probably scream at you if she knew you were thinking that, you idiot!_

"I-I know the feeling." He swallowed nervously, averting his gaze to stare up at the sky before staring straight ahead. "B-but you shouldn't tear yourself down, Crona. There's nothing wrong with you. You're absolutely perfect. If anyone is plain and boring it's me."

"N-no you aren't!" Crona argued seeming shocked he'd say such a thing. "_Y-you're_ the perfect one! I'm n-not perfect...not at all."

"No, Crona, I believe it's you who's perfect."

"No, you're perfect, Kid!"

He cracked a smile then and started to laugh. "Are we really going to argue about this?" he asked, as he stared at Crona's flustered face. She didn't respond. He supposed they'd just have to leave that argument as a draw, "Let's just say neither of us are perfect. However, you're beautiful and I'm plain, okay?"

Crona blushed and stared off to the side. She still didn't agree with him on that, actually turning her gaze down so she was looking at her small chest and thin waist, she felt her thighs were a bit too fat and her hips were too wide. Maybe it was just her thinking that, maybe they were okay like they were, but she still refused to believe she was beautiful. She was anything but. It slightly surprised her that Kid still thought so even after she told him about the bad things she'd done and how she had gotten so upset with him before. He was a really nice guy. If anything, Crona thought he was the perfect one, the beautiful one, the one who deserved so much better. He tolerated her even after she'd snapped at him and told him about how bad she'd been. What else could he be, if not perfect?

"We've been walking for a while now." Kid sighed, seeing a bench at a bus stop up ahead. "I think we should take a rest, just to relax for a few minutes." He sat, leaning back and ready to relax but apparently Crona's idea of relaxing was leaning her body close to his with her head at his neck. He swallowed, feeling her warm breathes against his skin. He wanted to hold her, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea considering some earlier thoughts he'd had. Though he eventually let himself drop his guard and trust himself enough to wrap an arm around Crona's body. She didn't seem to mind. It surprised him a bit that she actually seemed to enjoy it.

"You're the perfect one, Kid." she breathed, inhaling the scent of his skin. It made her blush darken and she felt rather comfortable, safe with him holding her and being affectionate for once. Kid squirmed a bit for a moment or two, but he didn't resist her being so close. He was tensed, but Crona didn't seem to notice. He feared that she would try something, but after a few minutes of her not doing anything he stopped being paranoid and enjoyed the moment. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to be a little closer so he pulled her to where she was closer to him. He soon found himself inhaling the sweet, strawberry scent of her hair as he lightly touched her black, velvety bow. He gasped at the feeling of her suddenly pecking a rather sensitive park of his neck with a tender kiss, causing him to jump and move away from her. He was completely stunned that Crona would do something such as that.

His mind instantly snapped back to the previous day when she tackled him to the bed and tried to kiss and touch him against his will. Shuddering he looked to her face expecting a mad or dark expression to have formed there, instead she gave him a questioning look, concern and fear in her eyes as she worried that maybe she'd just done something wrong that had made him upset with her. Sighing, Kid allowed himself to relax a bit at seeing she was normal; however, he was now curious as to why she'd do such a thing.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry Kid. I didn't mean to sc-scare you."

"You...you didn't scare me, Crona. I was...just...a little surprised is all."

"Oh. Sorry. I just...really like you...I wanted to kiss you an-and I didn't know if me m-moving would make you u-uncomfortable, s-so..." She looked down guiltily and sighed. "I'm sorry, Kid."

He gave a small exhale, moving back to where he had been and, in spite of his better judgement, leaned over to kiss Crona's neck. He was trying to be gentle as he did so, but he apparently pressed too hard because his kiss made her give a small, breathy gasp that was followed by a quiet groan. She tried to lean over for more contact, stopping when she felt Kid press a hand against her shoulder and start to move away. She also moved away slightly a moment after. She was blushing and giving a little smile as she looked at him, relieved that he wasn't mad at her. Exhaling shakily, the pinkette started to fiddle with her fingers nervously.

"S-so, umm, Kid c-can you do that again?" She asked timidly, clearly worried her request was overstepping certain boundaries. Kid wanted to...oh, how he wanted to do it again and probably go further...but that idea was kicked out of his mind a few seconds after it barged its way in. Kid didn't know why he was getting this way, but he feared that if he started then he wouldn't want to stop and end up scaring or hurting Crona because of it.

"N-no, I...don't think..." he stood up then, disliking how quickly the tension was building between them, "I think we should get going."

"Wh-why?"

"Crona," he said firmly, "it's not...well...it's not the time or the place for this. I promise we can do...that...some other time, just not now, okay?"

Nodding she let Kid help her up and they continued their walk. He hoped that would be the end of that conversation, but Crona quickly made it clear she wasn't going to drop it. A few minutes into their walk she began asking questions.

"Where is the place for it, Kid?"

_In the bedroom. _His mind replied, making him groan and mentally abuse himself for a minute before he gave his reply, "It's not the sort of thing you do in public, Crona."

"B-but Soul and Maka kiss in public."

"Th-that's different! They aren't...kissing each others'...necks. Or I hope they don't."

"Didn't you like it?"

"Yes." He confessed, feeling a slight tingle go through his spine. It was accompanied by a warmth he had recently gotten accustomed to feeling while he was alone with his thoughts. Kid tried to shake these feelings away, attempting to keep his cool during this conversation, only to fail. "I-I just...I don't think...I don't think we should be doing that right now."

"Why not?"

"It's inappropriate."

"It is?" She sounded puzzled at hearing that. Smiling a bit, pink tinging her face, she couldn't help but to feel warm and happy, as she thought about what Kid had said. "But...it didn't feel bad. It felt nice. I-I actually kind of liked it."

"I'm glad you did." he said softly, thoughtfully. "And as I said before we can do that some other time...just not now, okay?"

"Okay, Kid," Crona breathed with a small frown, "if that's what you want...then I guess...we can do it later."

"Crona, if you want then I'll...let you pick when you want to do that later...does that sound like a good idea?" He gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand gently. She smiled a bit and nodded.

"I like the sound of that. I-I'll think about it. Thanks, Kid."

A few minutes later they stopped. Crona was nervous, as she realized they were far from her house. She didn't recognized any of her surroundings causing her heart to pick up speed, Kid gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he promised her that everything was all right and he knew exactly where they were. She believed him, of course. After a short span of time she found herself alone, waiting outside a store while Kid went in to get something. She was really nervous and felt that if ever she needed a neck kiss then it was now. She felt lost and scared like when she'd gotten separated from Marie in a store back when she was little and unable to do much of anything because of how small and weak she was. Trembling she looked around frantically wondering where Kid was and what he was doing to take so long. What if he left her? Just left her there to be lost and alone, an-

"Okay, Crona, I'm back with-"

"Kid!" she found her arms wrapped around him, body shaking as she hugged him. "I-I wa-was so scared I'd never see you again!"

"What? Crona, I was just gone for ten minutes. Why're you so shaken up?"

"I-I...I thought...n-never mind." She mumbled, suddenly embarrassed for her reaction to seeing him. She then noticed he carried a white, plastic bag with him out of the store. "Wh-what's that?" Crona asked, pointing to the bag.

"It's a treat for you."

"A treat? For me?"

"Yes, I thought you'd like some sugar to get your energy back up. Besides, I thought it wouldn't hurt if it made you a tad sweeter."

"K-Kid!" She whined with a dark blush. "Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

"Sorry." He chuckled, "I was just trying to make a joke. But you _are _a sweet person, Crona. Here." He pulled out a candy bar and handed it to her. She frowned at it, as she glanced from it to Kid wondering if this was the only thing he had purchased.

"Th-thanks. Umm, d-didn't you get one f-for yourself?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"You can have half of mine."

"No. That won't be necessary."

She stared at the candy bar as they started walk on, heading for some store he promised was close by and sold some nice clothes he'd like her to try. She felt somewhat guilty. Kid was being so kind and nice to her, and all she'd done was think badly of him as though he'd actually abandon her. Kid wasn't that kind of person, he wasn't bad like other people she had been around in the past. He was nice and trustworthy, and she knew he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

Kid eyed the store ahead of them, glad they were almost there when suddenly he noticed his pink-haired companion had stopped a few footsteps behind him. Her eyes were gazing around nervously, almost as though she were suddenly terrified about everything. She looked ready to bolt. Frowning he moved carefully to check to see what's wrong with her only to have her take a step back. "Crona, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Looking around for a moment he concluded it wasn't anything around them that had upset her, which meant it had to be either him or her and he hadn't done or said anything to make her so upset, at least he hadn't meant to if he had.

"Why are you acting like this? Did I...do something wrong?" He supposed he knew how she felt then because he was sincerely worried he had done something to make Crona have second thoughts about everything.

She whimpered a bit and shook her head.

"Okay, so what's wrong?"

"I-I d-don't deserve you."

That certainly came out of nowhere.

"Hmm?" Kid looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I-it's just what I-I said." She didn't look at him, supposing he was probably in silent agreement. It'd certainly explain a few things, as well as why he seemed so tense around her. "I don't deserve you, Kid. You're too nice and caring for someone like me. I'm just...bad."

"How many times are we going to go over this before it finally sinks into that, apparently, thick skull of yours? I care about you, Crona. I don't care if you did bad things in the past. For all I care you could have murdered someone before now and I swear to you that I wouldn't care. I just want you to be happy and safe." She still looked doubtful. Kid held onto her hands firmly, yet gently as he kept speaking, hoping to sway her to better understand his thoughts and feelings. "You said so yourself, Crona, you're trying to be a better person. And you are a very good person Crona. At times you may be too good. You're cute an-and..."

"And?"

"I want you to be...you know...with people you care about...people you feel safe to be with...maybe you'd consider being with me if no one else?"

"O-oh, of c-course I'd li-like to be with you, K-Kid!" A shy smile worked its way onto her features, "I-I...I l-love you." she shyfully stuttered out, still tussling with getting the three worded sentence out without sputtering or tripping over her words. "You're the best, Kid."

He smiled and pecked her forehead, holding her hands in his as she avoided eye-contact with him. "You're a very pretty girl, Crona, you shouldn't be afraid to let people see your face." he said, releasing one hand so that he could use his free hand to tilt her face up so that their eyes met. Her breath hitched and he felt her tense as she stared into his golden hues and he into her dark ones. She seemed nervous, but didn't make him let her go. Then their faces started to come closer together, neither seemed to care and all else felt like it was standing still. They just stood there a moment like that, slowly leaning closer towards each other...before someone passed by and knocked into Crona causing her to be shoved forwards into Kid so that instead of their lips meeting it was more or less Kid's forehead hitting against the center of Crona's nose.

She gave a pained whimper as a hand went up to hold her nose, stumbling around for a moment after losing all balance. Kid caught her and attempted to keep from falling over while she struggled to get her balance back. He turned and glared at the passerby, but they were already gone. He instantly concerned himself with Crona who had became red-faced and seemed to be shaking a bit, still holding her nose as her body trembled.

"Are you-" he started to ask, but never finished because she quickly interjected with her reply of, "I-I'm okay." There was a short awkward silence before she pulled away and gave a nervous laugh that made Kid give her a puzzled expression.

"What's so funny? Doesn't your nose hurt?"

"Y-yeah. I-I think i-it's bleeding, actually."

"Oh my lord, are you sure?" Kid exclaimed, moving closer and expecting the worst. Crona pulled her hand away, shuddering at the dark stain left on her hand that immediantly went back to her nose. She nodded. "Then why are you laughing?" he demanded, not seeing the humor of the situation.

"It's just odd, don't you think? That we were about to...but then...it's just funny, you know?"

Kid still failed to see the humor of the situation. He really hoped her nose hadn't been broken, partially because of how guilty he would feel, but also partly because he knew that he would be in a lot of trouble if he took her back home looking like he'd punched her in the face.

"Maybe we should get some ice on that." he said, not certain what to do about a bleeding nose. She tried to get him to ignore it, but that was one thing he refused to do, which was how they ended up going to a clinic to get Crona's nose looked at even though she kept saying she was fine. Kid was too worried, though. He wasn't fully reassured that anything was fine until a nurse looked at Crona and assured them that she was perfectly fine. Her nose wasn't broken, just a bit hurt from having made such a hard impact against Kid's head. It was a relief for the both of them, especially Crona who was given some medicine to dull the pain.

"See, Kid?" Crona said on the way out. "I knew I was fine."

"I'm glad. I was really worried that I'd actually hurt you."

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, at least we can do something fun now, right?"

"Right. I'm sorry things haven't turned out right."

"It's okay. As long as I get to spend time with you I'm happy."

"I know, I know, but-"

"Kid?" The voice of an older man interjected then, causing Kid to turn and stare at a familiar looking man, who was walking towards him and Crona now. She cowered a bit behind his back, not knowing what to do or how to deal with the approaching stranger. He was only a stranger to her, though. Kid knew him as one of the detectives working under his father, Joe Buttataki.

* * *

**And break! Yea, so I was gonna just post a short chapter, but these past few days I've really been at it and decided to write a really long chapter. I meant to post this yesterday and I'll admit I haven't been just working on this so that may explain why I'm so late on this. I apologize for that, but I don't regret being late because I have found one of the most amazing fics ever! I'm just gonna give a shout out to Maddylove aka Maddylovesyou and her awesomely amazing story Forever Insane.**

**I really love it and I think I broke a reading record or something cause I swear that story was all I read yesterday, up until I got to the last chapter. I tried updating my own story here afterwards, but I was mentally exhausted and decided to go ahead and put it off a bit longer. Sorry about that, but when you look on the bright side you had this long chapter to enjoy and if you haven't checked it out yet you can go give Maddy's story a read. ****And I've also been taking some suggestions for this story into consideration and think I'll give some of them a try at one point or another.**

**:)**

**I'll be back with an update soon, promise!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Hmm? Oh, hi-"

"What are you doing here?" He questioned immediately, eyeing Kid suspiciously. "With...a girl?" His eyes shifted back to the clinic before darting back to the two teens, one of which gave him a weak glare while the other stared at him over the boy's shoulder in frightened curiosity. It was like he was piecing something together, which made sense because he was, of course, a detective. And he obviously detected something wrong with the picture before him. Kid tensed instantaneously upon realizing he and Crona were being scrutinized.

It certainly wasn't the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Crona whimpered as the man's eyes landed on her for a moment. The stern look the man gave them as he eyed the clinic then turned back to them gave way to a stunned expression, as though he just realized something. It did look suspicious and Kid quickly realized that the man was assuming he'd brought Crona here for a specific test, or perhaps even to get information so that they could make arrangements for a specific procedure to be performed elsewhere. It made Kid's face heat up to even think such things. He didn't want to find out what Crona's reaction would be and he really didn't want any rumors to make their way to his or Crona's paternal guardians, mostly because he knew they'd both flip out and probably try to kill him...or at the very least separate him from Crona for a long while, which wasn't a very favorable option either.

"Wow, Kid, are you...uh...actually here about-"

"I-it's not what you'd think!" he blurted out then. He didn't expect Joe to believe that line. It was the most used up phrase in the book of life, which really sucked by the way. "We were just here to get-"

"Hey, I'm not judging you or anything, but I think you should've used some protection to avoid this mistake. Now that I think of it, does either of your parents know you two are here?"

"What? N-no, but there's a perfectly logical explanation!"

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of."

"It's not like _that_!" Kid snapped at the man. "We're not here because...because of _that_...it's something else entirely I can assure you."

"Sure it is." he said with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and sighed wearily. "I've heard that before."

"What's he talking about, Kid?" Crona mumbled over his shoulder, shaking like a leaf, as she tried to understand what this man was talking about that had Kid so flustered and defensive.

"Nothing." he lied. He glared at Joe, blushing as he tried to think of something else to say. "Look, Buttataki, this visit was perfectly innocent so if I hear any sordid rumors about this, I will personally see to it that you're job becomes much harder..."

"Okay, okay," he said holding his hands up in sign of surrender for a moment before he let them fall to his sides. "Geez, Kid, don't get so worked up. If you say this is innocent then fine, but you should know better than to bring a girl here alone when there's hardly anyone around the clinic today. I mean, that in itself looks suspicious, don't you think? Almost like you've got something to hide, or-"

"Well, we don't." Kid said firmly. "Crona hurt her nose and we came here to make sure it wasn't broken."

"Crona? Hey, is that...wait...is that Marie and Stein's girl?"

"Yes." Kid replied in unison with Crona's quiet, "Y-yeah."

"Oh, well then I totally believe you. I mean, you're a hormonal teenager, but there's just _no _way you're stupid enough to mess around with their girl."

"Kid, is he talking about-"

"No." Kid cut her off, then turned back to Joe, "Actually, we're currently in a relationship."

"Seriously?" he raised an eye brow at this. "And neither of them has killed you yet?"

"It's not that sort of relationship! We're taking things slow. We're being very mature and serious about this if you must know. Besides, I doubt our relationship would progress to being that...intimate..."

"K-Kid-"

"We should get going." He said, trying to get away before anything else extremely awkward or embarrassing could happen. Or at least before Crona figured out what they were talking about and became even more scared than she already was. He paused for a moment once he was a short two feet away. Glancing back at the puzzled looking man he sighed, pausing in step. He then turned to Crona with a serious expression and a tone to match, "I'll be back, just stay here for a minute, okay?" Crona nodded and done as she was told, somewhat confused about it, but she didn't question him. She just stood and watched as he jogged back over towards the man who had seemed to have shaken him when they got into that strange conversation a few minutes ago.

"Buttataki," Kid said as he made his way over to him so that they were only a half foot apart, "you won't...you won't tell Dad about this...will you?"

"No. I mean, honestly, I don't think it's my business, but _if _you kids were here for the reason I thought then I think you should say something to someone and not take stupid risks by getting an abortion without your parents knowing about it. Something could go wrong and I don't think you'd want that blood on your hands. I can tell just by looking at you that you're a good kid, but I can also see that you're a teenager and in my experiences I imagine you would be too scared to confront your old man about something like this. You're not-"

"Stop," Kid sighed in irritation, "please just stop right there. Crona isn't pregnant, as I said we're taking things slow and I doubt we'll ever have a sexual relationship. I just came over here because I want that to be clear. I don't want any rumors ruining this relationship we currently have. " He glanced back to Crona who gave him a small, nervous smile before he turned back to Joe uncertain if what he was about to do was right or wrong, but he was so curious and didn't want to hurt her by bringing anything distasteful up. He gave an exhale as he then looked at Joe with a determination in his golden hues, "And...I also would like for you to do me a favor. I need you to see if you can dig anything up about Crona."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I need to know some things...about her past...I would ask her, but she's against talking about anything to do with the past. All I know so far is that it was bad. I don't want to make her relive any of it just because of my curiosity. That'd be selfish of me and I know it, but I can't help all these questions I have, and I was hoping that maybe you'd help me out by seeing if you could find anything out for me." He then added, "Nobody except the two of us needs to know about this."

"So," Joe breathed, taking Kid in with a weary expression and a serious tone, "you expect me to put my job on the line for you and your personal curiosity? Sorry, Kid, but I can't lose this job. Besides, some things are better to not know."

"You mean like how Dad doesn't know you and some other coworkers secretly put alcohol in your coffee? I bet he'd be most interested to find out about it."

"What? Hey! How did you know about us doing that if your old man has no idea?"

"I'm friends with Maka Albarn, you know, Spirit's daughter? I see him do it all the time, and aside from that I've watched you people since I was a small child. I've seen you guys do all sorts of things you aren't supposed to."

"Oh." he groaned, then sighed staring at him for a moment before inquiring, "You're going to grow up to be a detective, aren't you?"

"Probably. If nothing else I'll be a splendid home designer."

"And you're not hiding anything from your father? Anything in a closet, perhaps?"

"Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing, just forget I said anything" he sighed, laughing a bit. "You're the one who just said 'I'll be a splendid home designer' like it's the most amazing thing in the world. Sounds a bit...off...to hear a boy your age say that."

"So?" Kid huffed, feeling more than a little insulted at the insinuation the man had made. He didn't know him, he didn't no anything about him so what right did he have to make such a conclusion? None. "You know, Crona has a short hair-cut." Kid pointed out. "Are you going to label her, too?"

"No." the man said smiling nervously now. "I was just joking, Kid. Geez, get a sense of humor. Your old man was right, you're nothing like him at all. I think you need to lighten up a bit. Just try to be a bit more like him and you should live a longer life."

This comment made Kid's eye twitch a bit. "Look, will you do that for me or not?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll call you if I get something. Does that sound good to you?"

"Of course. You know my cell number?"

"I have a feeling it's just a bunch of eights." Joe said. He pulled out his cell and dialed in the number. A few moments later the cell phone in Kid's pocket started to vibrate. "Wow...seriously?" Joe sweatdropped, as he put his phone away and watched as Kid stopped his phone from vibrating.

"It's the perfect number!" Kid snapped, after his phone was put away.

"Right. Whatever you say." There was a short pause before the man added, "Well, you'd best get back to your girlfriend before she has a panic attack or something."

Kid looked back to see Crona was appearing rather edgy, concern on her features as she looked around nervously like she expected someone to suddenly jump out of nowhere and attack her. Sighing Kid waved to Joe then jogged over where he was immediately showered by questions and concern. Luckily, he was quick to assure Crona that everything was okay and she trusted him enough to believe him. It made Kid feel bad knowing he was going behind her back like he was, but dammit he was tired of being in the dark. He wanted answers and if it hurt Crona too much then this seemed like the best alternative. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right?

Right?

As soon as Crona was calmed down and Kid was certain that she was going to be okay they headed off to the mall where they checked out some stores. Kid wanted to buy something nice for Crona, but she fussed and protested that she didn't want him to waste his money on her. Kid tried pushing it once, but after that he didn't push anymore because of how much the entire situation seemed to stress Crona out. So instead of buying they simply looked around. At one point they took turns trying on clothes like they were in some movie about fashion models or something. Kid got to see Crona in all sorts of nice dresses, but she refused to try on any skirts or jeans he found. He asked the reason for that but she was reluctant to say anything, merely claiming she was much more comfortable in dresses than anything else. It made Kid have more questions, though he didn't ask any because he was more than certain she'd worm her way out of the conversation by changing it or pretending that she hadn't heard him, or worse maybe she'd get mad at him and go home.

That thought alone made him shut his mouth about it.

He tried on all sorts of outfits for Crona, who smiled and giggled. Of course she really liked the outfits he despised. She thought he looked nice in bright colors, but he felt uncomfortable being out of black. Eventually they started looking at displays, pointing out ones they liked and disliked. They attempted jokes, but only a few made them both laugh. It didn't feel like long but soon this gave way to them taking turns dragging each other's limp bodies out of stores after something caused them to pass out or become horribly, yet temporarily depressed. For Kid it was a lack of symmetry or perhaps some small child laughing at his hair because of the 'zebra stripes' and for Crona it was just whatever scared or surprised her bad enough.

Although, at one point a poster that looked quite cheerful seemed to make her fall into a small depression. Kid had no idea how to console her because he had no idea just what it was about the poster that had upset her so bad. He left her for a moment to go get her some bottled water to sip on and ended up running into the poster again. This time it was pinned up on a wall by some bathrooms. Kid raised an eyebrow at noticing it. He studied it for a couple of minutes, failing to see how it could have made Crona so sad.

It was just an advertisement for a new line of summer clothes and shown a bunch of people together in what looked to be a carnival or circus, all of them were wearing colorful summer clothes and appeared very cheerful to be where they were. He couldn't see anything that would make a person sad. It all looked rather pleasant and made him grin a bit as he recalled a time the previous year when Liz and Patty had accompanied him, Soul, and Maka to a carnival. It had been so much fun in spite of the few OCD fits he had while there.

_Maybe it's that clown?_ He thought noticing a rather disgustingly cheerful clown in the background holding balloons and smiling an obnoxiously wide smile towards the person who would be viewing the poster. _Maybe Crona has coulrophobia?_ That seemed to be the only logical explanation. If that wasn't it then he had no idea what it could have been. It really made little to no sense to him. Kid eventually shrugged it off and went back to where he had left Crona so she could drink some water.

Afterward the two started to look for people they knew from school. It sounds stupid, but they actually had fun. It was like a newer version of the game I-spy. Kid knew more people than Crona, who seemed to know very few people and the only people they both immediately recognized was Soul and Maka. Apparently they hadn't caught Black*Star, or if they had then they were at the mall celebrating. Or perhaps Soul was trying to make things up to her for earlier?

Either way neither Kid nor Crona had the urge to find out. They were too busy enjoying each others' company, but Kid noticed an odd look flash through Crona's eyes as they turned away from looking at Soul and Maka. "What's wrong?" he asked, unable to keep his thought restrained. The pinkette shrugged and kept quiet, her smile falling, and her body language changed. Kid knew something was wrong.

"I guess," she said after a moment of silence, "I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"How Maka can forget me, how she doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. It's because...she has Soul...I'm not important anymore."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!" she protested.

"No, Maka-"

"I know it is because that's how I feel now!" She blurted out, blushing and shrinking away from him as though she'd done something wrong. "I-I...don't want Maka anymore...because I have you..."

Kid blinked at that. He had no idea what to say in response so he just stood there and let Crona do the talking.

"I-I have you...s-so I don't want Maka...i-if I had a choice between you...I-I'm scared be-because I know...I know I'd always pick you over her, b-but she's my best friend. I-I f-feel like a bad person..." Her voice cracked near the end and she seemed to be quite ashamed of this. "I kn-know it's w-wrong, b-but I like you so much...I just-"

He cut her off by taking her hand in his and gently rubbing his thumb against the back. Her hands were so smooth and soft, felt so delicate in his that he completely forgot that the previous day those same hands had been choking the life from him.

"You're not a bad person." Kid assured with a soft smile. "You're a very considerate person, Crona, and I am touched that you'd pick me over Maka, but if possible wouldn't you save us both?"

There was no hesitation, "No." She didn't look ashamed this time, didn't look sad or scared; however, there was a glint in her eye that made Kid swallow as he kept his eyes locked to hers. "If it were possible...I would only save you...and leave her behind...because you're the only person I need."

Kid frowned at this, starting to feel a tad chilled. Was that a good thing...or a bad thing? He was uncertain, feeling both moved and bothered by her words. She was sincere in her words and he knew she meant nothing bad by them, but the way she looked just then...gave him a bad feeling.

"Let's just put this aside. It's almost time for lunch. We should probably pick where we want to eat."

Crona smiled at this and nodded. Her eyes became soft and warm again, though the usual gloom was there as well. She was perfectly normal again. It was like she'd just slipped a little, but if she was taking her new medicine then she couldn't slip, right? Marie said it was just side effects making her go crazy and that the new medicine wouldn't have such effects on her so what was that? Slips like that shouldn't occur like that, should they? Kid had no idea and felt a sliver of fear snake its way into his mind only to vanish when she turned to him with a blush, smiling sweetly, and looking utterly adorable.

They started their search after a few more minutes. As Kid had promised they had the chance to buy lunch together. It gave Crona an excuse to sit close to Kid, and it also gave Kid an excuse to buy her a decent meal without her fretting about him wasting money on her. Unfortunately, Crona ended up eating more than he anticipated her to. It wasn't like she was a pig or got several dozen plates full of food, but she certainly ate more than he had originally anticipated.

She seemed to have a thing for pasta and had about three large plate fulls of different pasta dishes. He eyed the third plate feeling as though he were staring at some alien. It was odd looking to him consisting of noodles, bits of meat, cheese, sprinkles of black pepper were visible, and there were some other stuff he wasn't too sure about, perhaps they were vegetables. Crona seemed to enjoy it though. Her eyes met his then and she stopped eating.

"D-do you want some?"

"Oh no, Crona, that's fine. I'm enjoying my salad right now. You just eat that...whatever it is...and enjoy yourself."

"I-I think you sh-should t-try some." She said as she lifted "It tastes really good, Kid."

"Uh, sorry, but I have a policy of not eating things I can't identify." He said, attempting to decline her offer politely. Crona gave him a strange look for a moment, and then she giggled at what he'd said. She actually giggled at that. It made Kid's heart skip a beat and he wondered if she thought that was weird, but he didn't verbalize it. He just sat and brought a leaf of lettuce to his mouth. Crona stopped laughing once he swallowed then attempted to offer him a bite of her dish again.

"Please try? It's just carbonara, Kid, it's really good. It's just noodles with bacon and beef, some kind of cheese, steamed peas and mushroom slices, black pepper flecks, and boiled bits of egg mixed together. It tastes great even if it doesn't sound like it does. I didn't think I'd like it at first either, but then Professor Stein made me eat some and I really liked it. So...could you please give it a try?" She asked. Crona looked at him pleadingly with her eyes bright and pale face radiating a pretty glow in the light of the room. He couldn't say no to that face.

"All right," Kid relented, "but just for the record, I don't doubt you."

Nodding she handed him her fork and watched as Kid twirled some noodles around it, stabbing some of the meat on the end before he took a bite. Smiling he nodded to her, swallowing before he agreed with her that it was good, not great but good. She beamed at this like he'd done something super nice for her when all he had done was try some pasta and say he thought it was good. After this Crona went back to eating, seeming happy he'd liked it. She finally ate her last bite before she then decided she was done and afterward she whipped out the candy bar to split it between them. Kid didn't argue with her about it and politely took the larger half she offered to him even though he was still eating his first plate of salad.

He finished eating and they then went to look at some more stores. It felt like they had eternity to run around together looking around and poking fun at store displays, but it wasn't long before Kid offered to take her home when he noticed that it had gotten later than he had anticipated. _Where'd the time go? _He wondered, as they headed out of the mall.

Crona seemed exhausted.

They'd done a lot of moving around and now they had to walk home. It wasn't favorable, but because of his disorder nobody at his house thought it was a good idea to let Kid drive and Crona was hesitate about learning how to drive, having failed her permit test four different times already, and so they had to walk. It wasn't so bad though. They held hands and talked. Kid managed to make a joke about one of the last store displays they had seen that got Crona to laugh harder than she had all day.

He found himself actually ecstatic to be around her, having forgotten the mishap of the previous day due to all the fun they had. And in that moment, in his mind, Crona was as normal as any of his other friends, just socially awkward and a little shy at times. Kid let all that happened yesterday just slip from his mind, but there was still a small, nagging voice at the back of his mind warning him of how dangerous it was to pursue a relationship with this girl. He'd already gotten a sneak peek at what happens when she snaps, when she's out of her mind and not holding anything back. When she wasn't afraid...

He frowns thinking about it, glancing to her now, noticing how self-conscious she was. He wondered...if that fear was a good thing? Before she hadn't been self-conscious and had been more than willing to be quite bold in action, not caring what he thought. Kid supposed that maybe it was a good thing, but he also thought that if it started to hurt her then it wasn't good anymore because it didn't help her. Sighing, he internally shrugged it all off, focusing on the present so that Crona didn't get worried she'd upset him. The evening was so wonderful he didn't want to ruin it with all his questions and thoughts.

"Well," he started, "did you have any fun today, you know, in spite of me being so plain and boring?"

"Y-yes, I had lots of fun." she replied with a timid smile, choosing to ignore the last part of what he said. "Thanks for doing all this for me, Kid. You really didn't have to. An-and I'm sorry you had to waste your money on me."

"That's good to know, and don't worry about it, Crona, I wanted to do this."

"S-so, you really didn't mind?"

"Of course not. In case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda rich. I have more than enough money to go around."

"And why is that, Kid?"

"Ugh. I don't know. Dad tried to explain it once when I was little. I didn't learn anything about it, though."

"Why not?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Kid had been about five or six years old when he had started to notice he was financially different from the other kids in his school, so he decided to ask the one person who seemed to know everything about anything and beyond. It was the one person he had grown to respect and love dearly, in spite of their numerous faults and busy schedule. "Daddy?" Kid called as he peeked into his father's bedroom. His curious golden hues met the brighter hues of his dad almost instantly._

_"Hmm?" his father glanced up from the documents he was skimming through to look at his son. "Oh, hi there, Kiddo! What'cha doin?"_

_"I wanna know something."_

_"Okay, what do you want to know?"_

_"Why are we rich?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Maka's family isn't rich and neither is Black*Star's, so why are we?"_

_"Well, it's a long story, Kiddo, but I guess you could learn this now so it'll save me the time later. It started when..." And then the moment all young children have kicked in. It was the moment when his young mind saw something that held his interest more and all his father was saying came out as, "Blah, blah, blah, blah..." Kid stared at the small, white stain on his father's suit. They'd had ice cream earlier and apparently the man had gotten a drop on his black suit, but that wouldn't do because the symmetry was thrown all off. Normally, Kid would have freaked out or started to panic, but this was his dad and he supposed that it'd be easier to fix since his father understood him better than other people did so he stretched out his arms in an attempt to reach that stain._

_"Oh, Kid," his dad chuckled at seeing this, "you want your big, strong Dad to hold you, huh? Okay," strong arms lifted the small boy up with ease like he weighed nothing at all, "well, as I was saying..."_

_Now Kid was just uncomfortable since he hadn't fixed the symmetry of his father's suit. Kid squirmed a little to free himself, but to no avail. His father held him close in a firm grip as he kept talking, cradling his son's small body against his own protectively, but still going on with whatever he was saying. Sadly, Kid found himself too close and high up to reach that stain now. Groaning quietly, he hugged his arms around his father's neck where he silently cried himself to sleep, apparently unnoticed by the adult man as he went about his business after he finished explaining things to Kid._

_"So you understand now?" he asked, only to find his son was asleep, or rather semi-conscious. "Aww, he must have been tuckered out."_

Stupid stain... _Was Kid's last thought before falling unconscious._

* * *

Kid frowned at that memory. He turned back to his companion when he heard Crona giggle quietly at something. He quickly figured what it was. Ahead of them, just a few feet was Black*Star tied to a light pole, all bloody and beat up with a sign hanging around his neck declaring him to be a pervert. Kid grinned at this bit of justice.

_So_, he thought, _Maka did get him. They must have been at the mall celebrating._ He felt glad she got her justice, though he could not help but to wonder whether he or Crona should help him out and get him down.

"Should we...leave him like this?"

"I-I don't know." Crona said, frowning now. She appeared rather troubled by this dilemma. "What if he d-dies? W-would that make us murderers? I-I c-couldn't live with that g-guilt, Kid!"

"I suppose you're right." Kid sighed. "Let's help him out this time, but if he gets into this sort trouble again...we'll just have to look the other way...possibly."

"Okay."

It didn't take long considering they just had to undo a rather simple knot and then let Black*Star fall face first in the street. He groaned when his body hit the ground with a heavy thump, but he made no attempts to move and seemed to stay unconscious. Kid then started to move on, but due to Crona's paranoia about him getting hit by a car or attacked by a dog they ended up dragging him off to the side and tossing him over someone's fence. Kid assured her everything would be okay and they'd probably see him later tomorrow; however, the sounds of a large dog barking as they walked away made him somewhat dubious. Crona didn't seem to notice as she kept walking at his side, gently holding his hand in hers. Kid felt that despite a few bumps along the way the day had turned out fairly well. Crona was happy and he was happy, both of them enjoyed themselves and nothing went tragically wrong. It had been a huge success.

He walked her home and was fully prepared to go home, but sadly Kid then remembered he would have to go into Crona's home and relive the horrendous experience of reading her poems like he had earlier promised he would. His luck only got worse when he found that he'd have to read more than one. Needless to say, Kid ended up spending the rest of the night in one of the living room corners.

Nobody seemed able to get him to budge, but Marie assured his dad and the others at his home that the depression he currently felt would wear off after a few hours. Crona felt guilty, but she was discouraged from bothering Kid, so he was left in his corner to sleep. He turned his head at one point, having gotten awoken by the sounds of light footsteps coming downstairs.

Groaning, he found Crona climbing onto the couch nearby with a pillow and blanket, having snuck down to stay with him, seeing as Marie and Stein had thought it best to keep them apart while they were alone. She didn't seem to notice he was awake and didn't try to disturb him. He smiled a bit, depression slowly lifting off him, as he watched her curl up comfortably beneath her blanket. Kid didn't attempt to go back to sleep and decided to head for home when the sun started to rise. He moved quietly, wearily, as he passed by the couch giving Crona a grin. She was on her side and facing away from him with her blanket and pillow covering most of her body so all he really saw of her was her hair and part of her face. Kid then made his way out of the house and headed for home where he found Liz and Patty already up and making their own breakfast before they headed out to their job at a local coffee shop. He managed to get by them unnoticed and up to his room where he fell on the bed with a groan. His back was sore and his entire body ached from exhaustion and strain. One would think he'd be cross or bothered in some way, but then he thought about the smile on Crona's face the previous evening and he was contented.

* * *

**Kayz, so this is the end of this chapter, plz lemme know what you think. I feel it was actually a bit rushed because I'm now working on the next chapter and neglected to edit as avidly as I have previous chapters. I've pretty much decided though that I'm just gonna stop setting up update dates because unless I am 100% certain I seem to always break them. All that I can say about next chapter is that it will be posted soon especially since I'm almost out of school for summer break. That should give me some time to work on this and update more than I have been.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning(s): This chapter starts off kinda gory, so if that's not your thing or if you don't think you can handle it then I advise you to skip ahead. Also, this chapter will contain some violent/dark subject matter, though it won't be as bad as it may get later and as can be expected there is some language and angst.**

**I just thought it best to warn you guys before we jumped into the story. Well, now that you've been warned let's get started!**

* * *

The scalpel cut cleanly into the animal's dried, rubbery flesh. The animal looked more like a toy now than anything else. After being soaked in the preservatives for as long as it had been it was no surprise. Embalming chemicals may smell bad, yet they worked wonders when preserving a corpse despite the fact it was to be broken down and taken apart. Exhaling quietly, the scalpel's wielder sat it aside and peeled away white fur, tearing flesh back so that all the secrets underneath were in plain sight for their eyes to see.

The cat's lifeless eyes were next to be removed, plucked out and dropped into a nearby blender along with numerous other contents. Soft, sweet humming echoed off the hard walls of the dark space. Shadows danced on the walls and wails of agony joined the delighted humming.

A bird lay dead on the floor, having been burnt alive mere moment ago. The cries of the animal's suffering were still fresh in the mind of the one who had torn off its wings, which were lying on top of the dead creature's plump, black singed body. A wicked smile played on cold lips and moments later the sounds of a chainsaw being cranked then buzzing to life echoed in the darkness. Wide, brown eyes of a tormented man stared in horror at the one who would be his killer. Their eyes were lifeless at first, but now they burned and shook with mad glee as they gave a toothy smile that shown off their bloodied teeth.

Shoulders shook as they laughed and laughed so hard that their sides and stomach ached. This pain was nothing though. It was nothing compared to all the suffering and pain, all the feelings of fear and helplessness they'd felt and witnessed over the years. Raising the tool of death the wielder brought it down and blood sprayed their face as more cries came from their victim. Soon the tool was discarded and things quieted down, save for a steady drip along with choked sobs. Then there was the unsteady breathing of the killer, as they stood back over the dead cat and slid a finger into an empty eye socket, chuckling darkly at the rough, wet feeling of the bone and insides of the dead animal's head. The killer then got to work slicing the animal open before viciously ripping out its heart and dropping it in the blender along with the eyes. Fruit slices and crushed ice followed before it was sealed and turned on, making noise in the space.

"I wonder...if they're even close to finding the first clue?"

There was no reply.

"Maybe...I should send them a message."

All was silent save for the sobs and drips.

"What do you think?"

"Please...please stop...I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"That's what I thought."

There was more strangled wails before a choked gurgling noise was heard, followed by the cracking of bone, and then all went silent. All was still as they moved back to the blender and poured the horrid smoothie mixture into a silver cup, smirking at it beneath the lights. Admiring their handy work for a moment before they turned back to look at the cup with cold, blank eyes.

They then tipped the cup back and prepared to drink.

* * *

Crona suddenly sat up in bed panting.

She looked around frantically, trembling so hard her entire bed shook and her entire body was drenched by a cold sweat. Her eyes were wide and anxious, scared of what could be lurking in the dark. There was nothing there that she could see, no monsters or anything that had been there a moment ago.

_It was...just...a dream. _She realized with a soft smile, flopping back onto her mattress, though her body still shook it was slower than before, no longer shaking the bed. Sniffling she curled up in the blankets of her bed and warily turned to glance over at the door. It stood ajar. She hadn't left it like that so she had no idea whether someone had checked on her or if she'd failed to close it properly and not noticed. Either way she didn't want to leave the warm comfort of her bed to just close it because then she risked falling into another nightmare if she wasn't really awake. Contrary to what others said Crona found that in nightmares you _could _feel pain and that waking up to pinch yourself didn't exactly help. Exhaling softly she closed her eyes and thought about Kid. He was so happy the previous day, so nice and contented to be around her. She thought about his smile and blush, and she thought about how his wonderful, golden eyes had a spark in them that hers lacked. It was really nice and comforting, reassuring her that she couldn't possibly be in a nightmare.

Her nightmares never let her imagine such pleasant things, not even for a second much less over five minutes.

Getting up, her feet touched the carpeted floor soundlessly, she padded over to the door and closed it before dashing back to her bed. She got back under the covers, heart pounding against her ribcage as she scanned around the room searching for any fiends or misplaced objects only to find none. Crona let out a small sigh of relief, but flinched at hearing a soft _thump _a moment later after closing her eyes. They popped back open and she sat up, gasping quietly when her eyes came into contact with her closet. The door was closed, as usual, with her backpack from school pressing against the door to prevent it from coming open.

_Thump._

_Scrape, scrape._

"It's not real." she whispered to herself, just as she had been taught when she was younger. Her blankets wrapped around her lithe body acting as a protective barrier between her and that damn closet with its strange, scary noises.

"It's not real. It's not real. God, please let it not be real." These words became her mantra, acting as a life raft for her courage, which was steadily sinking with each minute. It didn't seem to matter how much she told herself that what she heard was unreal because just that act alone didn't _make _it unreal. It was very well in her mind and beyond that it seemed to be real to all her other five senses. The sound and feel of movement coming from inside the closet was quite real and very frightening. I won't be scared, Crona swore to herself, I won't r-run t-to M-Miss. Marie an-and I w-won't c-cry.

Two seconds later she was bawling like a five year old beneath her covers and shaking so badly her bed was once again shaking beneath her. A lump formed in her throat until she swallowed a thick ball of saliva, attempting to breath properly as her breathes became shorter and more labored. The tears soaked into her pillow and she couldn't get her thoughts in order after so long. Crona tried to think of positive things, anything. She attempted to think about Kid being so happy with her for once or Marie giving her a hug in spite of all her past pain, or even Professor Stein patting her head with a cracked smile that she knew would never be genuine for her, but he tried at the very least and that made it worth so much more than it would be to anyone other than her.

It was no use.

_Thump, thump._

_Scrape._

Those sounds kept on for several long minutes, paused, and then restarted like a sound track being rewound and listened to all over again. Her heart felt like it was being stabbed as a sharp, unforgiving sensation tore through it making her hands clutch the fabric of her nightgown. She wished it would end, just stop so she could go back to sleep. Everything was fine before, everything was so much better, but it was like all of this darkness and fear was resurfacing with a vengeance, enraged at being done away with for so long. Now, it was taking revenge and making her suffer because it despised being pushed aside, forgotten, like some bad memory.

"That's all it is." She whispered, remembering what Professor Stein had said to comfort her when she was little and couldn't sleep. "It's not real. It's not real. It's just...in my head...it's not real..."

_Scrape._

_Thump._

"Get the hell out of my fucking head!"

Her covers flew off her and to the floor as she jumped out of bed and ran for her door, jerking it open and running from the room. She stumbled downstairs, falling on the last step. She scrambled to her feet and looked through the darkness towards the kitchen.

_It's not safe. _A little voice whispered in her head. Trembling still, Crona looked to the locked front door and ran to it. A greater fear rose in her as she grasped the doorknob after unlocking the door, but she ignored it as she flung the door open and stumbled outside where she took deep breathes after falling to her knees, hand clutching her chest and face tinted pink by a furious blush. Tears dripped down her face as she vocalized her suffering through loud, choked sobs. Crona flinched away at feeling a cold hand give a soft touch to her shoulder from behind. The hand pressed down onto the pale flesh of her shoulder, warming it after a few moments of remaining as motionless as its owner.

"Crona...you shouldn't be out here so late."

She couldn't respond.

Stein stood in silence over her for a moment.

Crona continued to cry, still not responding to his presence.

"Let's go back inside. You'll be safer there."

_It's not safe. _That voice whispered again. Shaking her head she whimpered, pulling away to hug herself as she stayed as she was with her knees in the moist grass of the lawn and body trembling, still in a thin sheet of cold sweat. Sniffling she heard a sigh and expected him to pick her up and carry her back inside. Instead, he gave a nod and went back inside, leaving the front door open. He came back after a short span of ten minutes holding a blanket and dragging a chair from the kitchen out. He let her have the blanket and took the chair for himself, already knowing she wouldn't move from where she sat.

"I thought you were over this."

"I...thought so...too."

"I heard you screaming. Was it-"

"N-no...not exactly...I just...got scared..."

"I know, but what was it this time?"

She shook her head.

"Crona, do we have to tell Marie about this?"

She shook her head, again.

"Fine. I expect you're planning on spending the day with...him...so don't you think you should come back inside to rest some more?"

"N-no. I-I won't be with K-Kid t-today."

"I see. What will you do then?"

"I-I thought...I thought...I could st-stay with you...th-then g-go see M-Maka."

"You should go see Maka first. I've got to go to a meeting. I don't know why though. It's pointless."

"Everything is pointless."

He raised a brow at this, still stoic.

"O-only a few things a-aren't."

"Agreed."

"D-do y-you think...I'll ever...st-stop being s-such a baby?"

"You aren't a baby, Crona. This is...expected. Normal, at least, for someone with your background. It's to be expected, and like I said before, it can be fixed."

"I-I don't want t-to-"

"You don't have to." Stein interjected. "It's just one possibility for you, but you shouldn't worry about things like that now."

Nodding, Crona stared down at the grass, sniffling. She didn't care what Stein said she still sort of felt like a baby for being so upset and crying so much. Why did she have to cry so much over nothing? She knew why just as well as her guardians knew. It may be nothing to anyone else, but to her it was something, something that gave her reason to cry. What it was...she'd rather not...remember.

_Why bring back such a terrible pain?_ Her mind whispered. Crona hiccuped quietly, sniffling and hugging the blanket around her tightly. Her eyes were still overflowing when she chanced to look up at her protector who was staring down at her with the usual stoic expression, blank green eyes and a soft frown. She adored him, but not as much as she adored Kid.

No, Crona could never adore anyone as much as she does Kid. He made her feel so happy and comforted her when nobody else could or would.

Stein helped her and took care of her, but part of Crona felt like he just did it because he had to, because Marie wouldn't like him if he didn't; however, there was another part that scoffed and insisted that Stein did care, that he did love her and protected her because of that, yet...she felt his love wasn't...love. It wasn't like how Marie loved her or how she, herself, loved Kid, but it was different...very different...Crona had no idea what to call Stein's love...it was just...different.

It wasn't like how Marie loved her, nor was it like how her friends loved her. It was entirely different, which was kind of scary. Luckily, Crona wasn't intimidated by him. She used to be, but that was a long time ago...

Now, Stein was like...he was...he was like her father. It was surprising each time for her to think about. She'd never once said it or insinuated it to him because she wasn't sure if he thought of her as a daughter, or if he thought about her as just some kid his lover took pity on and had to stay with them until she turned eighteen. Crona liked to believe he thought about her as a daughter. Professor Stein was the only man who she ever thought of as being a true father. She respected, cared, and adored him unlike any other man she'd met before. Then again, he was the only one to really stick around...or treat her kindly in spite of her faults. On the other hand, Stein had admitted that he was a bad person...unlike all the others...he said he was bad.

Crona felt that was meant as a warning, but...it just made her like him all the more. Nobody else before had warned her that they were a bad person, nobody cared enough to tell her that they were screwed up and not to be looked at as a role model. That in itself shown he cared, right? Why else would he warn her about it?

"Crona?" Stein's voice interrupted her thoughts then. "Are you listening to me?"

"Y-yes?" She looked to see he was staring at the sky. In the dark she could see storm clouds rolling in. It made her lips come up into a soft smile. "O-oh," she whispered too quiet for him to hear, "I see."

"We need to get inside." Stein said. "It looks like it's about to rain."

She spoke softly with little emotion as she looked to him with her watery eyes that were pink and no longer leaking tears. "I know." She said in that soft voice. "That's okay...I like the rain..."

"We aren't-" Stein began to argue.

"Do you know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why I like it...do you know...why I like the rain so much?"

He sighed.

"P-Professor?"

"Yes." he replied calmly. "You've explained this to me before."

She ignored him. "It's good weather to swing in." She explained, keeping her voice soft. "It's beautiful to see the world so sad because It's okay weather to be sad in. You can cry and nobody will know. They won't judge you or say mean things. Because they'll never know you were really sad."

"I know. But I also know you don't like the thunder. We should get inside."

"O-okay." She mumbled, allowing him to lift her up and cradle her against his chest like she were some baby. He held her with one arm and used the other to drag the chair into the house where he put it back in the kitchen after dropping (literally dropping) Crona onto the couch in the living room where she sat up and sighed, unwrapping herself. She folded the sheet and left it on the other cushion beside her, listening for the soft pitter-patter of rain to begin.

"You're not going back to bed?"

Crona shook her head. It looked rather mechanical causing Stein to frown deeply, eyeing the stairs with a wary eye.

"Would you show me?"

She turned to him, eyes weary and lacking any major emotion.

"What scared you this time? Was it beneath your bed or inside your pillow?" there was a pause then he asked, "Was it your closet?"

Crona turned away from him, tense and ashamed at hearing his words, but she nodded all the same.

"How about I check your closet for you? Would that make you feel better?"

She shook her head again in that mechanical fashion.

"Well, since you're awake and adamant about staying so then would you come start a new project with me? It's been a while since we've done that, you know."

"What about the meeting?"

"Don't worry about it, it's not for another two or so hours. I already got coffee going seeing as there isn't much of a chance of me getting sleep either." She turned to look back at him, noticing a change in his tone. There was a little, humorless smile gracing his features. "Us owls can keep each other company, right?"

"I-I don't know."

"Okay. If you want to stay there and be bored then go ahead. I'll be entertaining myself elsewhere."

"I won't be bored. I'll just...watch television...or clean."

"If that's your choice." he murmured, neglecting to mention there was nothing on at that hour and there was little to nothing for her to clean, supposing she would figure that out for herself. In the meantime, he'd be waiting for her, knowing she would end up coming down to join him anyway.

* * *

"What are you doing today?" one of the new secretaries asked, appearing genuinly curious. "It's not like you to be so...so...uh...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Jumpy?"

"No."

"Twitchy?"

"No," She replied, as she was starting to think really hard on it, "actually that first one was closer, but-"

"Jittery?"

"Yeah, that's it! What's with that, Joe?"

"I can't say," he sighed, "but I'm feeling like some research I'm doing right now is just...completely pointless..."

"Oh. Well, good luck with your researching and all. I'm sure it's not as pointless as you think."

Sighing, he doubted her words. How was doing a background check on some girl for his boss's teenage son _not _pointless? Well, there was a choice to be made either risk losing coffee privileges because of that kid exposing him or risking his job snooping around something that had nothing to do with his current job. Of course when he thought about it he'd lose his job without coffee to help him stay awake and motivated so he ended up starting the search. He began with trying to do a check into any files there were on the girl to see if there was a criminal record anywhere. He wasn't too surprised when he found there was none. She seemed like a good kid and if Marie was raising her then there was no doubt she had to be good.

There's hardly anything on this kid. He thought with a scowl, knowing he was wasting valuable time doing this search. What the hell was Kid so worked up about? If anything bad happened to her then I'm sure it'd be somewhere on record. I mean, something would have at least been taken down and put on record by a psychiatrist or doctor. And yet... Joe gave a frustrated groan when he finished reading the first few pages of what little he found about her. It wasn't anything too bad.

Sad? Yes.

However, it wasn't anything too tragic.

_Nothing big._ He thought as he prepared to exit from the file on his computer when suddenly a hand firmly grabbed onto his shoulder making him jump and give a shout of surprise. It was Stein. Joe swallowed, putting a hand to his chest and giving a nervous laugh.

"Don't do that!" he said, pushing the other man slightly. "You almost gave me a freakin heart attack! What're you doing creeping around here anyway? Don't you and Nygus have work to do in the morgue?"

"Is that Crona's file you're looking at?"

"Uh, yeah." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He smiled sheepishly, knowing Stein wouldn't turn him in for it. "You caught me. I was doing a bit of reading since I have some free time."

"Why? Do you suspect her of something?"

Joe couldn't help but to catch how fast Stein turned on him, eye and tone both turning defensive.

"Huh? No, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just killing my boredom looking at random stuff. What would make you think I suspect anyone of anything?"

"It's who you are. You don't trust anyone because of what you do. You detect and inspect, which requires you to investigate even those closest to you. You're not one to just randomly look into files unless you suspect someone of something, so tell me what exactly do you expect her of?"

"Nothing. Like I said I just did it to kill my boredom. Calm down, if I did suspect this girl of anything then believe me you'd be the first to know."

"No," he argued numbly, "I wouldn't and we both know that."

Their eyes met and Joe felt rather ill at ease by the dark look settling into the other man's eyes it wasn't like his usual dark glare, but a lot more frightening. He swallowed. He despised himself, but he looked away and sighed, exiting from the file on his computer and avoided gazes with Stein. He shut down the computer and got up to leave attempting to get past Stein, who surprised him further by stopping him, grabbing onto his shoulder and squeezing it firmly. Then he leaned in close, causing Joe to clench his teeth when his grip increased to being painful.

His voice was a whisper and held promise of dark intent should Joe not listen. "If I catch you ever prying into her past again, then I'll make you certainly wish you hadn't." He couldn't see Stein's eyes at that moment, but he was certain that scary, dark glare was back. His tone then lightened up and his hold released, as he gave Joe a firm pat to the back and said in a much friendlier tone, "Meeting is in five minutes, Spirit thought it was a good idea to send me here to remind you."

"Y-yeah. Th-thanks."

"No problem."

He then left, leaving the detective to fall back into his chair with a shaky exhale. He ran his hand through his hair several times before he calmed down enough to dial in Kid's cell numbers.

"What'd you find?"

"Geez, not even a hello? You know, I could have gotten in trouble, especially since I was just caught and then threatened to have my ass kicked for it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Stein came in to get me for a meeting and saw it. Then the next thing I know he's acting scarier than usual and subtly mentioned he'd hurt me if I kept snooping around in her past. I guess he thinks I'm suddenly putting her under investigation."

"Yes, that makes sense." Kid replied calmly, seeming unsurprised and somewhat bothered. "Actually, it's expected of Stein to be so protective. You're just lucky you aren't dating the girl. If you think he's frightening now you should see him around me."

"I'm sure. Look, Kid, I'm mainly calling to say I don't think this is worth looking into. I've found things, but it's nothing too bad."

"Really? What'd you find?"

"She lived with her mother for a while then was gave up when she was four."

"What do you mean by 'gave up'?"

"Her mother turned her over to the system. She let them place her in a new home."

"Why would she-"

"According to what I found it was financial reasons. Her mother couldn't afford to take care of or properly provide for her child so she gave her up to foster care. That's about the only thing worth mentioning."

Kid thought about that for a moment. He then decided that couldn't be it. Whenever he recalled Crona mentioning her mother, the one and only time so far, she'd sounded so bitter and hurt to even mention her. _Being gave away like that would hurt_, Kid knew, _but it wouldn't cause so much negativity when her mother had gave her away because she knew she couldn't care for her. _That sounded pretty noble when Kid thought about it.

"Keep looking. There has to be more than that."

"C'mon, I did my part-"

"Not good enough." Kid interjected sharply. "I know there's more. I just know it."

"Fine. I'll keep looking, but so help me God if you get me caught I'll come clean to your old man faster than a schoolyard snitch."

"Very well, if that happens then I'd be more than happy to accept the consequences."

"Good. I'll call you later I've got this meeting thing to go to."

Kid hung up without another word.

Joe took a seat in the conference room, surprised to find that it was a secretive, closed meeting and only a select few were chosen. Joe found himself seated between fellow detective Justin Law and one uneasy Spirit Albarn. Aside from them there was also Stein who sat without Nygus, but instead sat alone at one end of the long table that was at the center of the room. Joe noted that there were also two men and a woman seated across the table from him, Justin, and Spirit. He recognized one of the men as an expert, but the other was a young novice. The woman had been taking crime scene shots in the beginning of the case, but she had been doing less analyzing and paperwork than Spirit had since the start of this case, which was odd considering she was usually up to her neck in that stuff. Each of them were looking to the front of the room where their boss stood appearing rather optimistic in spite of the grim news he was about to present.

Joe knew everyone there too well.

They were all working on the puzzling Mad Beast Case that had so far turned up little to no answers. He glanced over to Stein once then turned back to Death when the silver haired man turned to return the look with one of his own.

_That guy seriously gives me the creeps._ Joe shuddered, as he tried to not look back to see if Stein was still glowering at him. That was easy enough seeing as he was soon listening to what his boss had to say.

"As you all know, we've been working on a particular case for a while now. Normally we'd have solved this thing and put it behind us weeks ago; however, we're dealing with a very...unique...sort of serial killer. I'm sure you each know what I mean?"

Everyone except for the novice nodded.

Sighing and seeming a bit annoyed Death motioned for Justin to come forward and summarize what they'd found so far that set this killer apart from others. The young, blond man gave a nod and moved silently to the front with a file tucked under one arm. Justin then went into the explanation about how the killer used varying techniques and chose differentiating victims. He pulled out photos from the crime scene, holding them up as he spoke before he placed them back into the file.

"The first victim was a woman by the name of, Samantha Fye. Her body was discovered in a wooded area of a park. The next two victims to come in were sisters, Mandy and Madison Slowey, both were found dead and mutilated in their homes. Following them was a man who was so terribly torn apart that identification was made near impossible. We're still in progress of discovering his identity.

Next was another woman, Clair Matthias, who had been tossed in a dumpster after her murder. She was a prostitute, which leads us to believe she was kidnapped while out selling herself. Recently, another man was found lying at the side of a road with numerous lacerations. He, too, was mutilated like the other victims. This morning he was identified as Nolan Pratt, a former sex offender. Methods of murder and disposal vary; however, judging from the wounds it's been determined that the killer had something against these people. Right, Stein?"

All eyes turned to the silver-haired man. His glasses glared in the light for a moment before he tilted his head down slightly so that dark look in his eyes clashed with the lighted, curiosity of Justin's blue hues.

"That's right." Stein agreed. His tone was dead, apathetic as he spoke the facts he'd gathered working over each of the bodies. "If nothing else, there was definite anger and hatred felt during these killings. Some wounds were deep, not many appeared calculated or planned. It's like...it just happened. The killer lost control and afflicted the damage without any thought or remorse for the victim. Then again, not many murderers do feel anything. Am I right... Justin?"

"Yes." he replied in a soft tone, though his eyes seemed to darken with hidden meaning. "Yes, you are. However, what is calculated is the kidnappings. Each one took place during a time when friends, family, and coworkers were away or unaware of the victims' absences. I believe...they were being watched...perhaps the killer is closer to each of them than we think. So as of late I've requested that Buttataki, here, aids me in doing background searches, checking everyone out to see if it gets us anywhere."

"Good work, Justin." Death said with a smile, patting his shoulder. He also gave Joe an approving nod, which sort of made him sigh because he was doing an unauthorized background check on their friendly mortician's girl for Death's hormonal teenage son. It made him groan to think of how quickly that nod could turn to a shake and the smile become a scowl as Joe loses his job over something so stupid.

"Any questions?" Justin asked as he prepared to sit back down. He didn't wait for anyone to reply or raise their hand. He just closed the file he had held and took his seat once more, smiling pleasantly giving their boss his undying attention.

"Hey, wait," the novice then spoke up, "it might have just been me, but I think I noticed a pattern in those photos."

"Really?" Spirit blinked. He looked tired and weakly surprised by this. "What do you mean? I've looked those picture over several times myself and I didn't notice anything that was like a pattern."

"And I worked on the corpses," Stein said, "I can't say I saw any sort of patterns. Other than those Justin and I pointed out, of course."

"Whatever you think you saw," Justin sighed, "it's probably not important. If it were then wouldn't we have noticed by now?"

"Yeah." Joe agreed, nodding. "He's got a point."

"Well, now, let's see what he's talking about first." Death piped up, seeming to be quite interested in this new development. "Justin, let's see those pictures."

Justin didn't move, though his head did turn in Death's direction when Joe tapped him once and pointed towards their leader. It was a simple mistake for anyone to make, especially since few people seemed to realize that Justin was deaf. It'd happened in an accident when he had an MP3 amped up too high in an attempt to ignore a roommate of his back in his early college years. Since said roommate worked for them as an informant (he was merely known just as Giriko) he told them that he and the blond boy hated each other so much that Justin actually turned his MP3 up so loud one night to study that his ears bled and he forever lost his hearing. Strangely, he never lost the habit of wearing his earphones around with music playing even though he couldn't hear anything.

Presently, Justin hadn't saw Death's lips moving when he gave him that command, giving a sigh Death repeated himself for the young detective who done as told though he was clearly skeptical of this supposed pattern the novice found.

"See here?" he pointed to the first three photos of the dead women. He pulled the fourth photo showing a dead Clair Matthias out and set it in a horizontal row with the other three. Everyone crowded around him to see, even Stein who seemed just as skeptical as Justin. "Their each missing an eye and have a shallow cut beneath the other one. They each have a slit throat."

"Yes," Death agreed quietly from over his shoulder, "yes, they do."

"So?" the woman sighed, shaking her head so that her long, black curls swayed. "It could just be a coincidence."

"No." Stein argued. "This _is _a pattern."

"But," Joe pulled the two photos of the dead men aside and set then next to each other vertically, "these two have both eyes and no slit throats."

"Perhaps," Justin thought out loud after staring at the photos for a moment or two, "there are two grudges the killer holds? Maybe, the methods of torture and killing fit their crime in some way?"

"Uh, yeah, that sounds reasonable." Spirit agreed with a paled complexion, as he turned away from the pictures with a grimace that went unnoticed by his colleagues.

"How would it fit though?" Joe wondered. "It's just one eye for the women and the men...well...their really fucked up so what could it mean exactly?"

"Stein," Justin looked over to the man who had stood in silent observation during this discovery, "did you notice any major differentiations in the wounds of the men from those of the women?"

"I suppose..." he spoke in a hushed tone, thinking about something, seeming to be in deep thought. His eyes of dark green turned to Justin with a faint realization lighting them. Nodding he let out a quiet, frustrated sigh feeling somewhat irritated that this was all getting brought up now. He probably looked like an idiot for missing these newly found patterns. "The men were more heavily mutilated than the women, though the women suffered more serious lacerations and seemed to have been tortured at a worse degree than the men, but it was the men who suffered the most, no doubt."

"I see," Death smiled at this new information, "this is an unexpected turn of events. I want you all to go over all the information you have agin, leave nothing you have unchecked, perhaps we'll turn up some other new discovery. One that may be of more use to us. Justin, Joe, you should know what you're both looking for a bit better now, right?"

"Enemies." Joe replied with a nod.

"Any link between them," Just said with that pleasant smile returning to his face, "perhaps they all scorned the same person."

They both met gazes and nodded in agreement.

"Good, good!" Death said, clapping his hands together in his excitement. His golden hues burned brightly, though everyone present knew he expected more from them. "I'll take the entire case file home with me by the end of the week to do a check myself and see what you've all found out. Meeting dismissed!"

* * *

**There we go! I'm gonna go ahead and say that there'll be a short timeskip next chapter where things will take place three days later. I am honestly just so happy right now to be done with this chapter. Three different points and the beginning was the killer, plus I worked in some time with Crona and Stein, further establishing their relationship and getting more interaction between them. I was seriously hoping to get something like that beginning out. Now, the case is under way and Death may have his hands full with it.**

**Kid x Crona moment anyone? I do plan on this later, but thought I could try to work something in next chapter. Neck kissing? Anyone? Lol.**

**I really had some fun writing this chapter and now will have even more fun with the next!**

**8)**

**XD**

**I'll be back with more soon. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

"I think you look nice in a skirt." Maka said. She combed through her friend's messy pink hair with relative ease, being as gentle as possible when she found a tangle.

"I-I don't f-feel nice."

"That's just because it's new to you." Liz said from where she sat on Maka's bed. "I remember when Patty first tried on a skirt," she chuckled before continuing, "she was so funny, I swear!" Sighing at the memory she gave the pinkette a knowing look, "Trust me, you'll get use to it."

She flipped through a fashion magazine while Maka continued to fix Crona up for the party. It had all began the day before when Maka had received an invitation, as did Liz, and it said they could each bring one guest. Maka chose Crona as her guest because she was the only one, aside from Ox, to be left out from their group of friends. All Crona really had to do to make things final was ask Marie who encouraged her to go, saying that it would possibly cheer her up to be around her friends, but Stein argued and Crona was forced to hear their loud arguement over the matter. It didn't end until Stein left the house, slamming the door loudly behind him and disappearing. It made Crona feel bad to have her guardians fight over it, but she wasn't sad long because she would get to spend time with her friends and more importantly she'd get to spend time with Kid.

Maka knew Crona really wanted to go because Kid would be there and she wanted to hang out with him since she and Maka had been spending the past three days hanging out whenever they had the chance. She missed Kid and was too scared to just waltz over to his place and ask to hang out so she would go see him at the party, and it was thanks to Liz and Patty that he'd be there. They were _not _the kind of girls to just take 'no thank you' for an answer when they really wanted something, such as Kid going to the party because he'd mostly been locked up in his room cleaning and starving himself for reasons that were beyond the two sisters.

"I-I guess you're right." Crona said. Glancing down at her outfit Crona blushed feeling too exposed. It consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue ribbon at the neck, a dark gray pleated skirt, a silver chain necklace, white socks, and her usual black shoes with the white cuffs. She winced as Maka struggled with the last tangle. "Ow! M-Maka p-please don't p-pull so hard!"

"Sorry." She apologized, then added, "I'm almost done." A moment later she tied a blue ribbon into her friend's hair and proclaimed, "My masterpiece is complete!" She moved away to let Crona look at how nice her hair looked combed, straight, and glossy from the brutal wash Maka had put the choppy pink strands through. It looked normal to Crona, save for the glow it took on and the bow that her friend had promised would make her look cute. It did.

"I-it looks so pretty." She whispered in amazement, then turned to give her friend a hug. "Thank you, Maka!"

The blond giggled, hugging back and giving a sweet, "You're welcome."

"Have you considered putting on make-up?" Liz asked, setting the magazine aside. "You'd look even better with some good make-up work. You should let me have a try at it."

"N-no," Crona replied nervously, "th-that w-won't be n-necessary."

"Oh, c'mon!" Maka encouraged. "She's right, Crona, you'll look fantastic!"

"Please?" Liz gave her puppy eyes. "I promise to be extra careful!"

"W-well, okay, I-I guess it couldn't h-hurt anything."

"That's the spirit!" Liz said, raising a fist in the air like she'd won some major victory. "Okay, Maka, what do you have for me to work with?"

Maka then got all the make-up she had out for Liz to look at. It wasn't surprising she didn't have as much as Liz did back home, but that didn't matter because she had just enough of the right amount to satisfy her. She didn't use a lot because she didn't want to risk upsetting Crona by putting too much make-up on her so she just used some mascara to accentuate her lashes, eye shadow to bring out her eyes a bit more, and a small bit of blush to brighten her complexion. Liz tried to push some lipstick on her, but Crona thought she looked good enough without it. Afterwards, Maka allowed Liz to apply her make-up and was rather happy with the results. Liz then worried over her dress a little, fretting that it was too small for her, but after her two friends reassured her that it was fine they were off, Maka leaving a sticky note to her father to remind him she'd be out late and to leave the front door unlocked for her. They then piled into Liz's car where Patty was already waiting, having been passing the time listening to the radio. She and Liz wore matching red and blue dresses; although while Patty's dress was a V-neck, Liz's dress was not and appeared more tight fitting than her sister's.

"Let's rock this boat!" Patty cheered. She moved so the car rocked once, twice, then three times before Liz told her to stop. "This party is gonna be so awesome, won't it sis?"

"Yeah," Liz replied stuck between concentrating on the road and listening to Patty, "it sure will. Hey, Maka," she looked to her two friends through the rearview mirror, both of them sat talking quietly amongst themselves in the back, "you should give Crona fair warning about some stuff before we get there. I dunno if she _will _need to know this stuff, but she _should _definitely know about it just in case something happens."

"You don't know the basic rules of partying?!" Patty gasped, turning in her seat to stare at Crona in the most serious manner possible. It unnerved the pinkette to say the least. She glanced to Maka and Liz, shrinking a bit in her seat at their stern looks. She wondered just what she needed to know before they got to the party. She trembled as numerous absurd and frightening thoughts came to mind.

"How could you not know?!" Patty demanded.

"I-I'm s-sorry...I-I d-don't know wh-what you're t-talking about."

"I'm talking about-"

"Patty!" Liz snapped, breaking at a stop sign so fast that it threw everyone forward a bit. "Sit down and stop yelling at the poor kid! You're scaring her and the last thing we need is for her to be freaking out about shit that might not even happen!"

"She hasn't been to many parties, Patty." Maka explained, gently putting a hand over Crona's trembling one. "It's okay." she assured in a soft tone. "Don't be scared, Crona. Patty didn't mean to shout at you, really. It's just that you need to know about some...uh...rules, yeah, I guess that's what you can call them."

"Wh-what rules?"

"Well, first off if anyone offers you drugs you turn them down, okay?"

She nodded, though she hadn't intended on saying yes to that anyway.

"No way that's rule one!" Patty argued.

"Right." Liz agreed with a laugh. "That's like rule number three! Rule one, guys, is that if a guy offers you a drink you turn them down. You don't drink unattended drinks and you don't take drinks from someone who looks or acts strangely, got it?"

"Umm, o-okay." Crona nodded, fiddling with her dress for a moment before inquiring, "Why sh-shouldn't I d-do any of that?"

"Because-" Maka started out, intending to break it down for her in as tender a way as possible.

Then Patty burst in on her explanation, screaming, "Date rape!"

"Wh-what?!" Crona screamed in response. Her eyes were wide and her grip on Maka's hand increased to the point Maka screamed in pain.

"Dammit, Patty, why the hell did you do that?!" Liz shouted after breaking suddenly, throwing everyone forward again. However, this time Crona took the chance to unbuckle her seatbelt and try to pull the locked car door open, freaking out.

"I was just trying to help." Patty huffed.

"Thanks a lot!" Maka spat sarcastically, attempting to get Crona to calm down. It took five more minutes before she and Liz got her to sit still and take deep breathes. "You feel better?" Maka asked gently, stroking her friend's hand affectionately. Crona nodded, shaking and still eyeing the locked car door. "Good, now listen carefully. That is the reason for the rule, but it might not even happen. It's just a precaution."

"Yeah, me and Patty have been to tons of parties and it never happened to us. You just gotta follow the rules. It's easy to do."

"B-b-but wh-what if I-I c-can't h-help but t-to leave m-my drink a-a-alone?"

"Then get someone to watch it or just get a new drink." Liz said softly, patting her friend's hand to reassure her, "It's easy."

"Don't worry," Maka told her, "Crona, if anyone tries anything we'll have your back."

"I-I don't know..."

"Please don't chicken out now!" Liz begged.

"Please?" Maka implored softly. "It'll be fun. And like I said, we've got your back."

Crona still wasn't entirely sure about it.

"And Kid'll be there." Liz reminded her. "Trust me, he wouldn't let anyone do anything bad to you. He's totally crushing on you! It'd make him sad if you didn't show up."

Now she was sure. She gave a nod, taking another deep breath. "O-okay," she gave in, "I-I'll go...f-for Kid."

"Yessssss!" Patty exclaimed, drawing the word out. She then kicked the floorboard hard and exclaimed, "Let's go! And since we're gonna have to be late now we can explain a few more rules to you."

_I don't know if I'm going to be able to deal with this party._ Crona thought, groaning at hearing this, but she was polite and paid attention when Maka and Liz went into the next few rules she needed to know.

* * *

Kid felt nervous. Soul and Black*Star were joking around about the girls arriving late for once; however, Kid couldn't help but to feel slightly worried. Liz and Patty were usually on time, or at least late just by eight minutes if they knew he would be attending said party. The worried feeling eased off when he saw Liz's red car park outside amongst all the other cars and vehicles. The worried feeling left completely when he saw Crona step out along with Maka. The blond took a minute to inspect her before they headed over where he and the others were standing. Soul waved to Maka while Liz and Patty ran over to greet Tsubaki who stood beside Black*Star appearing friendly as she started to converse with the two sisters who gushed over how pretty her dress was. Kid didn't really pay attention to that, nor did he take much notice of Kim and Ox making out just behind the four. He didn't even notice the asymmetry Liz created by making one strand of Tsubaki's hair to fall loose because she thought it made her friend look even cuter.

No, once Maka was with Soul that left Kid with Crona. She was utterly stunning. He felt somewhat awkward, having dressed as he usually did, meanwhile Crona was dressed up and wearing make-up. She stood beside him looking rather self-conscious to be there like that. She avoided looking at him directly and had her face turned down, nervously biting her lower lip while her arm held the other.

"Are you...okay?" Crona asked. She was not sure if Kid staring at her like he was, was a good thing or not. It made her uncomfortable to have him just stare and not say anything like he normally would. "Am I offending you in some way?"

"No, no, not at all." he replied with a small grin.

She took in his smile and his eyes that were so soft and warm. He flushed a bit, throwing her off. Kid was sure acting weird. Crona wasn't one for being subtle. She just decided to ask in her timid manner, "Th-then why are you acting so...strange?"

Kid didn't know what she meant, so he just shook his head and took in her appearance once more before complimenting her. She blushed darkly and looked away seeming ashamed. "You look beautiful, Crona." He said again, taking her hands in his. "I mean it when I say that. I really do. It's a nice surprise."

"I...oh...th-thank you." She responded weakly, pulling her hands from his and taking a small step back, appearing more than a little bothered by his behavior. She noticed the others were going in and attempted to step past Kid, but he grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her still. "We sh-should probably g-go in..." Crona said weakly, looking past him to the door that stood closed now.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked, seeming to lose his earlier warm and tender personality in exchange for his original hard and serious one. It made her feel a bit more at ease. "Why don't you seem comfortable around me, Crona?"

"I-it's just...you're acting weird...an-and I don't...like that..."

"What? Me being...affectionate?"

"Is that what it is?" She whimpered, giving a nervous chuckle. It made Kid frown and raise his eyebrows at her. It almost seemed like she were scared of him because of that. That was strange. She never seemed to resist affections he, or anyone else, had offered her before. Now, she seemed more nervous and rather shaken.

"I'm trying to be." he explained. "Liz told me it'd be a good idea because that's how boyfriends are supposed to be. I promised you I would try to be a good boyfriend and so I am. Besides, I thought you'd like to be complimented."

"I would...if you meant it, if it was said because that's how you feel...but...you're only saying it because Liz said you should." She responded sadly. "It doesn't mean anything if it's not what you really think. It doesn't mean anything if you're just doing it because she told you to..."

"Crona, I didn't mean-"

"What are you guys doing out here?!" Black*Star suddenly shouted from the doorway. "The party is in here! C'mon!"

"Let's go." Kid sighed, frustrated that he hadn't been there with her even ten minutes and he'd already screwed things up. "We can talk about this later. I am sorry if I upset you, though."

"It's okay." Crona said, giving him a soft smile. She knew he was upset with himself and felt kind of guilty for that. She gave him a peck on each cheek to show her forgiveness, and also silently asking for his forgiveness because she felt it was her own fault for his frustration. "I know you're trying like you said you would...an-and that's...all that matters. I-it's sweet of you t-to try an-and be a-af-af-affectionate, b-but I'd r-rather you s-show me a-a-affection in your own way."

He noted she had trouble saying that word as well.

"Thank you." He whispered, leaning in to peck her like she had him. She smiled and seemed warmer, more accepting of his own offered warmth than she had at first, which was a major relief. "I promise to not take such advice from Liz again. Does that make you happy?"

Blushing she didn't respond, instead she took his hand as he led her into the house. Her eyes widened slightly at the scene before them. It wasn't exactly chaos, but more like one big, organized, chaotic mess. There were people drinking and eating, while others made out or took some drugs all out in the open. Music blasted and people danced, but some people just appeared to be grinding against others. Some people could be seen outside through one of two large windows, which were in the first room they walked into, swimming or walking around, but large groups of people stood together doing something or another. Most people were dressed nice and formal while others were casual seeming to blend in despite their clothes. Crona tried to pick her friends out of the crowded room but she couldn't see anyone and the noise was so loud she couldn't pick one voice from another. It made her cling to Kid who gave her a look that she couldn't understand. It seemed to be a mix of sympathy and pity. He let her stay like that for two more minutes then pried her off and held her close so she could hear him a bit better.

"Wait here," he said, "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Wh-where are y-you going?"

Sadly, her voice was too quiet and he left without answering. She stood in the room, feeling scared and uncertain about what to do. She knew Kid told her to wait there, but she was curious about what else was going on in the other rooms. She peered into the kitchen, seeing people were either eating or doing drugs, though some people drank. Vaguely, she saw Kid leave out the back door. Following silently and getting bumped into she saw he was speaking with Maka, who was outside sitting by the pool while Soul, Jackie, Kim, and Harvar all got into a water splashing fight. Frowning at that she turned to head back to the first room where she then made her way through the crowd to get to the stairs where people were going up and down. Some looked really happy wearing big, goofy smiles and others were totally redfaced. Cautiously, Crona reached the final step where she saw a large group of people standing at the end of the hall...outside a door...that was weird.

Crona moved forward slowly, pausing and prepared to turn back when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist causing her to gasp. Turning to look who had grabbed her she relaxed a bit at seeing it was only Black*Star. He smiled at her, though something flashed through his eyes. Concern? Curiosity? Whatever it was it made him fold his arms in front of his chest and give her a look she felt fit better on someone who was more mature.

"What're you doing up here?" He questioned. "Aren't you supposed to be with Kid?"

"I-I am-"

"Okay, great!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "So why're you up here alone? You know you can't play without Kid!"

"Play? What do you mean? What are we playing?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven! It's awesome!"

"Seven...Minutes...what? I never heard of that...as a game...before. What is it-"

"You never heard of it before? Huh. That's probably because you're a total virgin-"

"Black*Star!"

"What? It's obvious enough. Do you want me to explain what it's about or are you just gonna wait for that prude, Kid, to come drag you back downstairs."

"Umm...well...I guess you can explain it...I-I've never heard of it before...at least...I d-don't think I have."

"Okay, you see, all you have to do is make out with someone in a closet for seven full minutes. It's really easy."

"M-Make out?! I-in a c-c-closet?!"

"Hey, don't freak out! You don't have to play if you don't want to. Besides, Kid is probably too prude to do something like that!"

"I-I hope so. I c-couldn't deal w-with that game!"

Black*Star laughed at that. "I guess you guys are a good match! You're both total-"

That was when someone grabbed him and pulled him back, catching him by total surprise. Crona stared with wide eyes as some boys stuffed Black*Star into the closet, and then they turned on her. Whimpering and shaking all over she started to back away, but her legs were feeling like they were made of jelly and she had no idea what to do. She turned to try and run but the next thing she knew those boys were dragging her to that...closet...against her will in spite of how much she fought against them, kicking and screaming like they were trying to murder her rather than tossing her in a closet where she landed on top of Black*Star who gave a growl and huffed when the door was slammed shut.

"Dammit!" He swore angrily. "I freaking hate those guys! They always have to take attention off me and act like their bigger and badder than I am!"

Trembling hard and curling up with her knees hugged to herself Crona whimpered, sitting beside Black*Star who shouted a few swears at those guys and gave the door a hard kick as though it would do them some good. Huffing he plopped down beside Crona with a sigh.

"It looks like we're stuck here for a while." he said, glaring spitefully at the closet door. "Sorry about this, but those jerks are just jealous of my-"

It was then after hearing they were trapped that Crona began to sob loudly, muttering under her breath so quietly that Black*Star couldn't make out what she was saying as she started rocking back and forth. "Hey, what's up with you?"

She didn't respond.

"Crona? Are you okay? I know you didn't like the idea of this, but you're taking this pretty badly. I mean, we're just stuck here for a few more minutes and you're spazzing out like we're never gonna get out."

Her eyes widened at that. "We're never gonna get out." she echoed, crying a bit harder not caring that her make-up was running. She then switched back to her mutterings while her friend assured her that they would get out, but she ignored him, which he really didn't like. "I can't deal with this." She muttered. "I ca-can't deal with this...not again...not again...I-I can't..."

"Hey!" Black*Star spoke loudly, though it seemed to not phase Crona whatsoever. "Are you even hearing me? I said we'll get out of here soon! I swear, Crona, I feel like you're purposely not listening to me or something!"

Crona felt like she had after that one really bad nightmare she had three days ago. She was on the edge of panic, fear gripped her and she couldn't control how quick her breathing became, nor could she control how her body shook. Was it just her or did the room just drop down to being below zero? It was so cold...so freezing...she shook harder. Black*Star knew something was up with his friend, but he wasn't entirely sure what. It wasn't like they talked much so how was he to know what could be up with her? Crona gave a strangled sob, feeling utter terrified and miserable. She scooted as far as she could from Black*Star, not stopping until she was pressed up against a wall. It didn't help her increasing heart rate. Her heart was racing, beating so fast that it hurt. It pounded her ribs mercilessly, sounding so loud that she couldn't hear Black*Star, and then she felt the oddest thing...her hands began to get all...tingly...and the feeling spread down to her fingers...it was so funny that she actually started to giggle. A hand started to clutch her chest as she felt a jumble of sensations all over, sweating and crying, unable to comprehend how concerned her companion was getting.

"Crona!" he shouted at her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her as hard as he could. "Crona, what's wrong?!"

She gave a breathless gasp, shoving him away as she began to scream. There was flashes that took her away from the present and she couldn't help but to try and get as much space between her and Black*Star as possible. She pressed herself into the wall, attempting to get away from him, but he wasn't letting up and tried to grab ahold of her in the dark, only to fail and end up getting kicked in the face. Crona then paused in her actions, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. She clawed at her throat and chest as though that would help. She only succeeded in hurting herself.

"I-I can't...I can't...breathe!" She managed to choke out. This made Black*Star pause. "I...can't...breathe!"

"What? What do you mean you can't-"

Her body slumped over to the side then, though she still wheezed and gasped in an attempt for air she lay with her body giving small convulsions as though she were having a seizure. This got Black*Star motivated enough to start pounding on the door, yelling for those guys to let them out. His cries did no good and he was eventually forced to break the damn door down. Nobody was outside, apparently having left him and Crona there with no intentions of letting them out. "Oh, fuck them." he swore as he pulled Crona from the closet. "Fuck them all to hell..."

He wiped her face clean and tried to wake her up to no avail. She stayed unconscious. It was then he worried she might have stopped breathing so that's when he attempted CPR even though he wasn't too sure how many breathes to give or compressions to do. All he knew was what he remembered Tsubaki telling him and that wasn't much, sadly.

"Black*Star?"

He gasped, giving a small cry at hearing the familiar voice and approaching footsteps. Tsubaki was staring at him and Crona in complete shock. "Black*Star!" he shouted, running over in a panic. "What'd you do?!"

"Tsubaki, this isn't what you think! I was just-"

"I know you were trying CPR, but it's fifty compressions, not five. But what'd you do to make her like this?!"

"I didn't do anything! Some assholes from school locked us in the closet and she started to freak out then the next thing I know she was screaming, and she couldn't breathe...and...and...I don't know!"

"We need to call somebody! We need to get help!"

"No, we can't! We'll get in trouble!"

"Black*Star, she could die!"

"Why do you think I was giving her CPR?!"

"I'm calling for help." She said, running for the stairs. "You stay with her. I'll find someone to help. Don't stop the CPR!"

Tsubaki rushed downstairs. She pushed through the crowd of people trying to get to the kitchen where she left her phone in her purse, guarded by Patty who was eating giraffe shaped cookies when she left. Tsubaki bumped into Kid who was leaving the kitchen and appeared rather annoyed to have been knocked into until she explained that Crona was hurt and she left her upstairs with Black*Star, half way through that explanation Kid bolted for the stairs and narrowed his eyes on the blue-haired teen whose lips were pressed against Crona's unconscious ones. _Oh sweet hell no._ There was no way he would let Black*Star live after seeing that.

Five seconds later, Kid had yanked Black*Star off Crona and punched him in the face. Kid felt like tearing him apart for touching Crona when she was in such a helpless state. He'd never felt so...angry before...at least not at one of his friends, not even Black*Star had ever made him feel so angry. Kid wasn't usually one to act without thinking first, but dammit Black*Star was taking advantage of Crona! That's all he saw and that was all he needed to start seeing red while his brain shut down and was fueled by a strong rage. To hell with reason, Kid was just doing what he felt was right, and beating Black*Star for taking advantage of Crona sure felt pretty right, as right as beating on her stalker had before he bit the dust.

Unfortunately, Black*Star wasn't one to lose a fight even if he was fighting with a friend so he returned that punch with one much harder, getting tackled by Kid and thrown to the floor where they rolled and attempted to not let their opponent overpower them. They hit and kicked; bit and scratched; and fought as hard as they could against each other. Black*Star managed to slip away from Kid, but he was quicker than Black*Star gave him credit for, turned and struck out just as the blue-haired boy was prepared to strike. He missed Black*Star by an inch, allowing the other boy a chance to slug him right in the mouth, splitting his lip. Fresh, crimson blood dripped out and down Kid's chin, not that he particularly cared as he kneed Black*Star in the stomach. Grunting from pain he tried to suck it up and shoved Kid hard enough to send him back into the wall behind him.

He stood ready to attack again, but was stopped when Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all shown up and stopped their little rumble, which was a disgrace really considering neither of them were really winning and the only thing they really achieved was beating each other just about senseless when they should have been helping their unconscious friend. In fact, they had actually forgotten all about the unconscious girl on the floor across from them.

"Kid will you get ahold of yourself?!" Liz screamed at him.

"Yeah!" Tsubaki agreed, standing close to the blue-haired boy who was panting and glaring at Kid. She felt somewhat bad considering it was partly her fault for not explaining things to Kid like she should have. "Black*Star was only trying to help like I told him to! I told him to give Crona CPR until more help came!"

Kid's face flushed and his eyes widened. "Y-you mean...he was...only helping? But...I thought-"

"Yeah, we all get it!" Liz snapped at him. She really just wanted to hit him for being such a dumb boy. "You got the whole story now! This was just one big, stupid misunderstanding!"

"Oh."

"Umm...sis?" Patty called from where she was knelt over their pink-haired friend. "I think Crona didn't listen to our rules. She looks kinda OD'd."

The other three friends all shouted in horror at the idea and started to panic. It took several more minutes before they got themselves together...only for them to fall apart again at the sound of sirens approaching outside. They really weren't good in such crises situations...

* * *

Groaning her eyes opened to stare up at a white ceiling. Everything smelled sterile and she heard...someone talking...

Sitting up her dark eyes looked around to find Marie sitting beside her, face in her hands, and her shoulders were shaking badly. She looked up...and screamed...jumping at Crona a moment later and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She sobbed. "I was so worried! I-I heard you'd passed out an-and I just...I got so...worried..."

"M-Miss. Marie...I-I'm fine...p-please, Miss. Marie, d-don't c-cry."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself." She sniffled in a much calmer manner. "I was really worried. The doctor said it wasn't a big deal, he said you'd be all right, b-but I was st-still really worried that maybe s-something else was wrong with you."

"I-I kn-know...umm...what happened?"

"Oh, honey, you suffered a major panic attack."

"P-panic attack?"

"Yes." Marie said, holding her hand and looking very serious. The woman was clearly concerned and very sympathetic, yet Crona noticed a flash of guilt and it made her feel bad to see Marie so upset because of her getting into this mess, because she didn't listen when Kid told her to stay put. It was her entire fault. The panic attack, Marie crying, everything.

"Your friends were so worried about you," Marie said softly, "they tried giving you CPR and waking you after you passed out. Black*Star even got into a fight with Kid over it."

"Wh-what?" Her eyes shook and widened, becoming teary. Marie tried to soothe her, but Crona didn't want to be soothed. She wanted answers. "Why? Wha-what happened? Is Kid okay? Is Black*Star okay? H-he didn't hurt Kid did he?!"

"Calm down, Crona, they're fine! Both of them are perfectly fine, I guess. Beat up and angry at each other, sure, but their otherwise fine. They were scared you were dying. Kid got mad at Black*Star for giving you CPR. I think that's what Tsubaki said. Basically, Kid misunderstood what was going on and jumped to conclusions and they got into a fight." She sighed, then gave a nervous laugh knowing that she probably wasn't explaining things too well. "I suppose, Kid or Black*Star could explain it better."

"Wh-where are they?"

"Their in the waiting room, or they had been, along with all your other friends. They were all so worried. The girls were especially worried that something worse had happened."

"W-worse?" She echoed. Then she remembered all the partiers who were doing drugs and acting wild, being loud and crazy without a care in the world because of euphoria or the high-energy atmosphere. "Y-you mean...uh...d-drugs?"

Marie nodded, giving her a grave expression. "They worried you'd overdosed or been drugged by someone else." she explained, giving a quiet sigh as she turned to glance at the doorway. "Stein isn't happy with me." she said turning back to Crona. "He was really mad with me over the phone. I know he thinks this is my entire fault and I guess he's right, Crona. I'm the one who encouraged you to go, but that was just because I wanted you to get out some, hang around your friends, you know?"

"I-I know, Miss. Marie."

"Instead," she sniffled with evident guilt, "I got you sent to the hospital. Some guardian I am, huh?"

"It isn't your fault." Crona assured her. "I-I was the one who...let those boys...put me in that awful place. D-do you know what I mean?"

She nodded. "Black*Star told me about what happened." she said. Her expression turned sad and remorse was clear in her kind brown eyes. "I am so sorry you had to go through that." Marie stroked her face tenderly, appearing so unhappy. Crona felt really guilty and dejected to see her guardian in such a state. It bothered her that Marie was so upset because of her, or rather because of what she had allowed to happen to herself. "I know...it must have been hard on you." Marie said in a honey sweet tone that soothed Crona a bit, though it didn't help the pinkette's guilt. She leaned into the soft touch of Marie's hand and let out an exhale as her eyes flashed for a moment. Her body shuddered for a few scant seconds, as she fought back the bitter, unpleasant memories that tried to flood her mind.

"I-I was scared." Crona murmured, sniffling a bit. She looked away from Marie in shame, pulling away from her guardian's touch. "Oh, but I'm so embarrassed, Miss. Marie! I c-can't believe I r-ruined everything s-so s-soon!"

"Shh, you didn't ruin anything and there's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. None of this is your fault. I promise, Crona, nobody blames you for anything."

"Wh-what about K-Kid?"

"I'll go get him, okay?" Marie hoped this would make Crona happy, maybe even calm her nerves and make her perk up a bit to be visited by him. "Calm down and think happy thoughts for now, okay? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

* * *

Kid had never been so angry in his life, nor so terrified, though he kept that scared part of him as hidden as he possibly could seeing as he was spitting out blood in the hospital parking lot where he'd just got beaten to an inch of his life along with Black*Star. They had left their friend's to speak alone so that their conversation wouldn't be a public display. They had just reconciled in the parking lot when suddenly a certain man with a stitched face and lab coat showed up looking for blood. They tried taking him on when he made his intentions clear, but they were obviously outmatched. Stein was stronger, faster, and sadly smarter than the two of them combined. It really sucked that they got the blame for what had happened to Crona, meanwhile somewhere far off the boys who were truly responsible were probably laughing it up and having the time of their lives, whilst Kid and Black*Star lay coughing, panting, bloody, and bruised in the hospital parking lot. Crona's guardian stood over them, not even having broken a sweat. He glared down at them, still very pissed off about them allowing Crona to end up in the hospital. If he knew it wouldn't kill them he'd keep beating the two boys until his rage died down, but he was too angry, so enraged that he knew if he did such a thing then he would certainly, accidentally kill the both of them. And he couldn't have that.

"Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Other...than...you're over...over reacting?" Black*Star said in between pants and short fits of coughing were blood spattered the concrete. "No...I...I'm good..."

"'Over reacting', you say? Is it over reacting when you were trusted with her very life and yet you couldn't even protect her from a simple closet? I don't think either of you realize just how serious this is. She could have been harmed much worse or possibly killed if this were an entirely different situation. I'd think it would bother you just a little to know she isn't safe when she's with you."

Kid knew he had a point. He felt ashamed, he knew it was his fault for leaving Crona alone and unprotected, but he felt even worse that he couldn't do anything about what happened or about what was happening. "We...get that...and w-we're...we're sorry...y-you're right..." he managed to wheeze out, without taking too long of pauses. Kid panted and spat out some more blood, coughing as he tried to get to his feet, but he needed some help from Black*Star who was trembling almost as badly as him. Kid attempted an apology, though he was still panting and wheezing for air, "I...am s-sorry...so sorry...th-this hap-happened...to...her...it won't...won't...happen...again..."

"I know." Stein said coldly. "I will not allow you to be anywhere near Crona. It's clear you're not capable of protecting her." He then directed his eyes strictly to Kid and he added in a tone that was practically acidic to the two teens' ears, "You aren't good for her health." He watched as the two boys trembled violently where they stood until they eventually fell back to the ground from a combination of pain and exhaustion.

"Y-you can't...you can't do that!" Kid snapped, starting to feel his anger replace his regret and self-pity. He panted as he stood by Black*Star more than willing to try and attack Stein again, not caring if he got beat to death or not. He breathed hard, glaring, still attempting to argue; however, he continued to wheeze and pant, struggling to get the argument out, "Y-you...c-can't...can't-"

"C'mon, give 'em another chance!" Black*Star spat, fully recovered from his own fits of wheezing, panting, coughing, etc. Although, he unintentionally spat some bloody saliva in Stein's direction when he spoke, his green eyes glared at the man spitefully. "Th-this wasn't his fault! I-I won't m-mess with Crona ever a-again just...just give Kid another shot! Crona's probably the best thing he'll ever get in his sucktastic life!" He held a fire in his eyes that was fierce and unyielding to Stein's own cold green hues. Kid looked at him, stuck between being mad at him for that last bit and stunned that he was sticking up for him after having taken a beating from the man in front of them.

"Do you _really _expect me to do that?"

"Yes!"

"Please..." Kid begged, getting his breathing under control, "just give me...one more chance."

He thought about it for a moment, then sighed lazily, "All right."

"Hey, that's not fair, you son of a-"

"Shut up, Black*Star! He's giving me another chance!"

"Oh." The blue-haired boy blinked, then smiled and laughed. "That's great! I knew he was gonna see my way of things!"

Kid rolled his eyes, though he smiled all the same, relieved.

"Yes," Stein said with those cold eyes glued to Kid, "but I swear if you hurt Crona or if she ends up back here...because of you failing her...I'll make this punishment look like a picnic compared to what I'll do to you then. However, if you show that you can take care of her properly, treat her as she deserves to be treated, then I won't object to you being in a relationship with her. Do you think you can take care of her, or would you rather walk away now and not risk getting your face imprinted in the pavement, or whatever ground you happen to be standing on at the time?"

"Oh fuck!" Black*Star's eyes widened glittering in the light of the setting afternoon sun. He turned to his friend with an uneasy look in spite of his brave front that was crumbling due to his exhaustion and wounds. Beads of sweat became visible on his forehead though he visibly shivered at that deal. "Uh, Kid, I think you should _really _consider if, you know, Crona is worth it. I mean, she's great and all, but I wouldn't want to die because of-"

"I accept those terms." Kid replied without hesitation. "I-I won't...I _refuse _to fail her again."

"Good." Stein said, gaining a smile that seemed almost friendly as he extended a hand for Kid to take. He did so expecting to be struck the moment he was up, but instead Stein ruffled his hair like Kid's own father sometimes would. A moment later the man pulled out a cell phone nad started to talk to whoever was calling. "Yes, I'm here. I was just heading in. She is? That's good." There was a pause. He glanced to Kid after a moment before continuing the conversation, "Oh, yes, I see him. Yes. Yes, he's standing here now. No, no, I would never do such a thing. Okay, see you in a few minutes. Bye."

He hung up the cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Come on," he motioned for Kid to follow him, as he began to head for the hospital entrance, "Marie is waiting for us. She said that Crona is awake now and is expecting to see you. You'd better be in a forgiving mood because she's blaming herself for this entire mess."

"Did Marie tell you that?"

"No, but Crona is predictable like that. She probably thinks you're angry at her because she made you and your friends leave the party so soon."

"It...wasn't her fault."

"Tell her that all you like. Getting her to believe it is the trick."

Stein sounded like he knew what he was talking about, which he may as well have since he had been the girl's guardian for a while now. Kid knew he could convince Crona to believe him when he said that something wasn't her fault, but he didn't argue. He didn't speak with the man at all, still angry that he'd gotten beaten up and almost lost the right to see Crona all because he'd taken his eyes off her for a few minutes at the party. Guilt gnawed at him and he felt nervous about seeing Crona, but he refused to let anything, especially fear or pain show. Kid just kept his eyes looking forward as he entered the hospital, keeping a foot or two between him and Stein as they walked through the corridors. Kid tried avoiding the stares of nurses and doctors who demanded to know if he'd been in some kind of horrible accident. Kid was tempted to tell them the truth, tempted to agree that his run in with Stein outside had been a terrible accident he never wanted to make again, but he didn't.

Instead, Kid lied through his teeth and he stated he hadn't, that he was fine, and then he continued on his way, soon finding himself being greeted by Marie who gasped at seeing his damaged state. Immediately, her gaze shifted to the man who was responsible for said state and she knew without a doubt that he was responsible. "Stein!" Marie gave him a look with her hands on her hips, as she looked at him seeming most displeased. "I thought you said you didn't hurt him!"

"He was in a fight with Black*Star." The silver-haired man replied casually. "I thought you already knew this?"

"I do," she nodded somberly, frowning, "but I also know your handiwork when I see it! You hurt Kid and you're not even sorry about it, are you?"

"Why would I be? He had it coming."

"Why can't you at least _try_ to be a teensy bit compassionate? I'm sure he was feeling bad enough already. Stein, I expect you to apologize to him."

The man raised a brow at that, smiling playfully as a small chuckle escaped his mouth. Marie's expression never faltered causing Stein to become blank. "You can't be serious." He said with no emotion to his voice, nothing being given away in his eyes or expression while he looked at her, almost expecting her to back down from her position, or for her to at least not respond and forget the entire thing. Sadly for him she wasn't going to do either.

"As a heart attack." She replied somberly, hands going to her hips.

"Marie-"

"Apologize. Now."

Sighing he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, ill at ease about what he was about to do. He stood, giving a smile that appeared more suited for a child who had just been caught stealing cookies rather than a man who was in trouble for beating on a boy who hadn't stood a chance against him. It made Kid want to laugh, but his entire being was throbbing in pain so he just stood appearing somber while Stein kept stalling, silently refusing to apologize. However, he finally mumbled it under his breath. Kid didn't hear it, but didn't feel like pushing it and accepted it, hoping Marie would be okay with that. She seemed to be and let him trudge in to see Crona who was no longer in a hospital gown, but changed back into the clothes she'd worn to the party, which ended for her in disaster. She eyed him for a moment, then looked away sadly, guiltily, as though she'd just said something horrible that she couldn't ever take back.

"Are you...okay?" he asked. She nodded. "You don't seem to be-"

"I am."

"Their letting you go home?" he asked with a tinge of surprise. "I'd think they'd want to monitor you."

She shook her head. "No," she spoke quietly, blushing slightly for reasons that were beyond Kid who just stood and listened, "it was just a panic attack. They say I'm healthy physically and that I should be okay. I just...I feel...sorry..."

"Sorry?"

She nodded.

"What for?"

"I-I'm sorry f-for a-a lot of things, I guess. I-I r-ruined the p-party for y-you and ev-everyone else, I-I made M-Miss. Marie c-cry, an-and P-Professor S-Stein...h-he...he's mad...I know he is...an-and it's all m-my fault."

"Crona," he breathed, moving over to sit by her, wiping away her tears and trying to think of how he could make this all right. The only thing he could think of was talking or...well...talking was the best thought he had after everything that had happened. "Crona, stop crying." he said firmly with little sympathy shown in his tone, though it shined brightly in his eyes. Needless to say, his tone caught her attention instantly, making her snap to attention and pause in her crying. "I know you feel bad and even though Black*Star explained what happen I still have no clue what happened with _you_, but you didn't ruin anything, you aren't at fault for either Stein or Marie being upset. That's them reacting to the situation because...because they care about you...maybe they care a little too much, I don't know. What I do know is that you need to stop blaming yourself for everything! Everyone was upset, Crona, but they were upset for you not at you. We care about you, Crona, and after all this...I'm just glad you're going to be okay...I was scared for you."

"Y-you were?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be? You'd passed out while locked in a closet with Black*Star! Need I say more? I was scared I'd lose you. I was really worried...something bad had happened. And since I'm being so honest right now...there's something...you should know..."

"Really? What is it?"

"I...um...made a deal with someone..."

"What kind of deal?"

"I have to never let something like this happen to you again." I explained, soon finding myself babbling, "I _can't _let something like this happen again. Not ever again. Of course, I wanted that before I was even offered this deal, but I didn't have a choice to accept an-and..." I was steadily losing my nerve, getting scared that it'd be like back at the party and she'd hate me or worse think I would only look out for her because of what I promised Stein. Crona would probably think I'm a selfish coward trying to protect myself and never want to see me again in spite of how much I really cared about her well-being.

"Kid!" Crona finally interjected after a few moments. "I-I don't understand what you mean! Wh-who did you make this deal with? And why can't you..." her voice trailed off as she seemed to realize something, glancing over my shoulder and letting out a small, "Ah..."

Her eyes lighted in realization and a timid blush came over her face displaying her embarrassment, much to her dislike.

"I-I'm sorry..." she whispered, staring down at her feet in her usual timid way. She then looked up to Kid and placed a delicate hand to his cheek accidentally causing him to wince when her palm pressed against the bruise that was forming there. Her tears came back, as did her sobs, when her eyes took in how beat up Kid was...all because of her.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you, Kid." She sobbed. "I-I knew he was mad, b-but..." Her shoulders heaved, hand dropping to rest in her lap where it began to tremble along with the rest of Crona's frail looking body. "I-I never thought he'd take it out on you." Her voice cracked near the end, as her sobs soon became louder, more sorrowful. "I'm sorry, Kid, I'm so sorry!"

Kid tried to reassure her as gently as he could, "He wasn't mad at you-"

"I know!" She sobbed. "I know he wasn't mad at me, but I wish...I wish...I wish he were! I-I'd rather get hit or yelled at than h-have h-him hurt you like this!" She looked at him through teary eyes. "You look like you were in a train wreck!"

"I doubt that." He chuckled lightly, hoping that his calm would soothe her, but she continued to cry.

"You do!" Crona insisted. "H-he hurt you...he...beat you...because of me!"

"This isn't his fault." Kid lied, "I did get into a scuffle with Black*Star at the party, or didn't Marie tell you?"

"She did." Crona sniffled, taking in his battered appearance once more. She looked back down to her feet, mumbling, "Scuffles don't get you hurt so badly."

"I suppose so." He chuckled. She gave him a look of shock at his laughter, as though he were mad. This caused him to gain a serious expression because he knew he'd have to reason with her once more.

"Crona this really isn't that bad." He insisted. "Trust me, I'm the one sporting all the cuts and bruises. And at any rate, I deserved this," the look she gave him then was priceless, as though he'd just confessed attempting suicide, "I let you down, I failed you, and because of that you're here. Things could have been worse. I hate to think of it, but that is the truth." He sighed, continuing with a look of affection, "Crona, I care for you very much. I shouldn't have left you alone at that horrid place. Truth be known, I hadn't wanted to be there in the first place, but Liz insisted that you'd be there so..." He then shrugged feeling pathetic for that lame excuse, even if it was the truth. He had no desire to go, but then Liz mentioned Maka was bringing Crona and the idea of going to the party became more...appealing.

"Kid, it isn't your fault. I-I didn't listen to you, so it's...fifty-fifty?"

"Hmm?" Kid gave her a look of surprise mixed with confusion. "I'm afraid...I don't understand..."

"You left me an-and I didn't listen, s-so...the blame is...half mine and half yours. Remember? Wh-when we st-started to argue l-last time...you said neither of us were perfect and n-now we're-"

"Arguing over whose fault this is, I see." He finished for her, allowing this to sink in before he started to laugh a bit feeling much better than when he'd walked in, especially when he saw she was giving her own nervous giggle. Her eyes were still filled by adoration and love, still warm. It surprised Kid to see she wasn't upset with him at all, even attempting that weak joke. Anyone else might have thought it to be stupid but it was their own inside laugh that was putting them both in a good mood then even though the day hadn't been as good as it could have been. Eventually, they both got quiet and Kid found himself internally wondering if she truly forgave him for this entire fiasco.

"C-Can we do this...again?"

"Huh? I wouldn't think that'd be healthy, Crona."

She giggled at that, shaking her head. "No, I mean, can we hang out like this again? Like wh-when we w-went to the mall and h-had fun. A-at the party it felt tensed and fake, b-but when we're alone...together...it feels so real and easy. I like it when it feels like that. Th-there's l-less pressure."

"I'm not entirely certain I know what this 'it' you're referring to is."

"Well, like when you joke around with me an-and seem okay to be near me...you...you weren't like that at the party. Was it because you didn't really want to be there, o-or because you were a-ashamed t-to be there with me...around our f-friends?"

"No, Crona, I'm not embarrassed to be with you, and I am most certainly not embarrassed to be with you around our friends. I don't care what they think about it, as long as they don't give you a hard time."

"Then why are you so different when we're alone? You're not even willing to hold hands for long when we're around the others."

"I know, I know," Kid sighed. "I am sorry if I made you think that. I may not be entirely comfortable with displaying affections towards you while they're around, but I'm more than happy to be with you. You're a wonderful person."

"Then you shouldn't be scared-"

"I'm not scared."

"You haven't told me I love you yet."

"I have so."

"Not before I say it!"

"Okay," He said slowly, now feeling awkward, "well...I love you."

"No," Crona spoke in a scolding tone; although she smiled while she explained the reasoning behind it, "Kid, you can't say it now! If you do then it won't count!"

_This is so confusing._ Kid thought as he tried to think of something else to say. He eventually questioned, "Would it count if I told you tomorrow? If I had intended to tell you tomorrow before this conversation had even occurred then would it count, Crona?"

She nodded.

"Fine," Kid reasoned, "then I'll be first to tell you tomorrow and I'll try to say it more often." He watched her carefully, studying her, as he then inquired, "Would that make you happy?"

"It's sweet," Crona admitted, "but...no, I don't think it'd make me very happy."

_What the hell?! _His mind shouted in confusion, as he felt the emotion come to his features along with a few beads of perspiration due to how nervous he was getting. _I just don't get this..._

"I mean," She then explained, "if you say it because of what I said then...it isn't as real as it'd be if you say it...just because you really feel that way."

"Like when Liz said I should compliment you?"

She smiled weakly, nodding, "Exactly."

"All right then I suppose I'll have to try harder to be genuine." He said, not really speaking to Crona so much as himself. "You are all the time, right? So I should be too. That's perfectly reasonable."

"Umm, Kid?"

"Yes?"

"C-can we hang out?"

"Yes, I suppose so. How about we go see a movie tomorrow? I'd say we could watch one at one of our respective homes, but...I imagine Liz and Patty would be lounging about tomorrow, and-"

"Miss. Marie will be home tomorrow. I don't think she'd let us be alone for long...she doesn't trust you, I guess."

"Understandable." Kid sighed, silently aware of why Marie probably would let them be alone together. "So, I'll meet you at my house in the morning? Let's say...eight?"

"Why not?" Crona giggled, nodding. "I'll see you then. I-I just hope y-you know what movie we'll be s-seeing."

"I'll think on it, but you should probably think some, too, just in case I don't have an idea by then. I'll pay for snacks and you can pay for the tickets, if that's okay with you. I only offer because you don't seem to like me spending much for you."

There was a short silence as Crona thought that over and Kid sat at her side, unable to stop admiring her. She was possibly the cutest, sweetest, most charming girl he had ever met; however, she was also frightening, but that wasn't her fault. He looked at her and though he wasn't confidant he was sure that she was thinking positively for once. Kid waited patiently for her to speak, actually at one point it seemed like she would, but then she didn't. It wasn't surprising. She was timid, he knew this and kept his patience. Soon, he found himself sitting patient as ever, silently admiring her beauty. He really liked the outfit she chose to wore. The skirt was new and shown off her nice, long legs. Kid was tempted to touch them, but kept himself in check. Five seconds later he turned his eyes away, attempting to avoid some indecent thoughts while Crona was thinking over his offer. Finally, the silence was broken.

"That sounds fair." Crona finally said, avoiding what he had last said. She knew he liked to spend things for her, but it made her feel bad considering he'd probably get tired of wasting his money on her and kick her to the curb. It'd only be fair. The idea of her helping to pay for things was appealing, it gave her a use and hopefully showed Kid she didn't want to drain him dry. "I-I think I'll like that m-more than the party. I-it was t-too loud an-and sc-scary. An-and w-we won't h-have t-to play S-Seven M-Minutes in H-Heaven."

Kid raised a brow at that. "Excuse me?" Surely he misheard her quiet stutters on that last sentence. He wasn't even sure she knew what that game was! She seemed far too shy and innocent to know of such a game, and yet she gave him a look that made him feel like he were the last to hear of some juicy bit of gossip. Kid couldn't help but to grin a bit.

"You don't kn-know? It's a g-game wh-where a b-boy and a g-girl are sh-shoved into a c-cl-closet and th-they h-have to-"

"I know what it is!" he interjected with a blush, though his grin didn't fall. "Let's just not think about such things for now, okay?"

"Okay. I'm just happy you aren't mad at me, Kid. I w-was worried and m-most certain that y-you'd hate me after what P-Professor Stein did to you."

"It's all right, Crona. It hurt, but that's all right, too. Like I said before, I had it coming to me for leaving you unprotected, for letting you get hurt."

"I-I wasn't hurt, just scared. I-I was s-so sc-scared."

"I know, I know," Kid hugged her close, "but you shouldn't be scared, either. You should never be scared like that." He then started to whisper apologies and kind, empathetic words causing her to blush faintly at how affectionate he was being towards her.

Crona was so happy that he understood, that he cared enough to hold her and make her feel so loved. Others did it, but somehow Kid could do it better than anyone else. The way he made her feel...it just didn't compare...nobody could make her feel as unique he did. She hugged him back timidly and he continued to embrace her. He was also jovial that they'd finally gotten this entire mess sorted out. He was glad that she forgave him, that she was going to be okay, and that he was able to cheer her up so she didn't cry or feel so guilty over something that wasn't her fault. Kid was very happy, knowing he'd still get to see her the next day and he would get the chance to hold her close again.

* * *

**Thus concludes this chapter. I decided that if there'll be two parts to one chapter then I might as well put them together, unless of course it's way too long then I'll break it apart. Next chapter will definitely be a two part chapter. I will try to shake things up a little, but not too much. I feel I may have ruined this chapter in some way because of my 'shaking', but I kinda think I did well towards the end.**

**So to clarify Kid and Crona's current relationship status: Good with Kid becoming more open and affectionate to Crona, also determined to try harder at being a good boyfriend. Crona still loves and adores Kid, though she fears losing him more than anything else.**

**Also, I have great news! I will attempt to try one or two ideas that were previously submitted before getting back on track with things, though I may just decide to go in between what goes on with Kid and Crona, and then I may switch over to what's happening with some other characters. ****I really dunno right now.**

**What do you think?**

**Anywayz, I gotta go now, faster I get the next chapter wrote down the faster I can post, ya know!**


	34. Chapter 34

Waking early the next morning Crona got ready for her date with Kid, who she was confidant had been up longer than she because he might as well have gotten up at eight for all she knew. He had to be ready by eight though so she supposed he'd also gotten up extra early. She heard Marie and Stein arguing last night. They didn't know she heard, but she did and she felt bad that they were having conflict because of what happened with her. He was basically saying that he didn't like the idea of her going anywhere with Kid after what had happened then Marie would say how they could trust him to look out for her because he was a good person, then Stein would scoff and say something sarcastic that would get her to yell at him. It would go on and on for hours in a repetitive sort of cycle. All the while Crona sat upstairs at the top of the stairs listening to the entire thing. She went to her room when she heard someone coming towards the stairs but the yelling went on and it made her worry that maybe Stein and Marie's relationship was coming to a close because of her. Crona shook it off and remembered what Kid said about how what had happened wasn't her fault, just as how people responded wasn't her fault. They only acted as they did because they cared.

Or so she was told.

Crona could practically feel the tension in the air. It was so thick she swore it wasn't just a feeling she got, but it was a real, solid object hovering in the atmosphere around her. Crona moved silently, hoping that if Professor Stein was up then he wouldn't hear or see her when she tried to slip out of the house. Her reasoning for not wanting to be seen or heard was simple. She had dressed differently again for Kid. And she was sure that while Marie would have been okay with her outfit, he would not and would make her change. She managed to get to the front door with relative ease, making her feel quite confidant that the day was going to turn out a lot better than the previous one had. Her hand wrapped around the door knob silently and she was prepared to ease her way out of the house without being noticed by anyone. So far, so good. Nothing was going to stop her, nobody was going to-

That was when something caught her eye from the kitchen. She'd saw just from the corner of her eye. It didn't matter how she'd seen it, though, because she still saw it all the same. A sparkling object resting on the kichen table. The light was on, signaling to her that someone was up and due to the silence she supposed it was Stein. Crona felt uneasy about it, not wanting to jeopardize her chance to leave unnoticed, but she became curious as to what that was sitting on the table. Exhaling quietly through her nose she let go of the doorknob to head over to the kitchen table where the glittering object lay. Standing over it Crona gasped quietly at seeing it was a rather pretty looking necklace. It had a silver change and a large sapphire stone hung off at the end of it with two smaller, ruby stones on either side of it. The three stones sparkled together, real and beautiful in the light. Crona knew it was probably Marie's and that she shouldn't touch it, but she couldn't help herself and found her hand reaching out to grab it...when another hand shot out of nowhere and grapsed her wrist so tightly she gave a pained yelp, struggling to get free from this powerful hold. Surprisingly, she was released rather quickly and she fell backwards landing on her rear as she stared up with terrified eyes at Stein who appeared quite annoyed with her.

"You aren't to touch things that don't belong to you," he said giving her a sttern look, "especially not this. It's very special, Crona, and I know someone would be most upset if you accidentally broke or lost it."

Crona was too scared to speak, her lips pressed together too tightly, forcing her to give a trembly nod to show her understanding. He then pocketed the necklace, walking over to her where he reached down and grabbed ahold of her shirt collar. He pulled her to her feet with ease, brushing her off, and then nudging her towards the door in a manner that was most encouraging.

"You should probably get going." Stein said, apparently too tired and irritated to take in her appearance fully. It was that or he just didn't care. It sort of scared Crona that he was acting like this, mostly because she supposed he would be the one to grab ahold of her and demand that she not leave the house alone at such an early hour. However, here Stein was making her leave the kitchen and actually hurrying her to leave seeming to not care about how she was dressed or who she was going to see. Crona found herself giving her wrist a hard pinch to be sure this was for real.

"Ow." She squeaked, wincing. Giving a quiet groan she turned around to face Stein who seemed to only become more annoyed by this. "A-are you f-feeling okay?"

"Fine. I'm just tired."

"Umm, i-is that Miss. Marie's?"

"Crona, are you aware what time it is?"

"Uh, n-no." She didn't see what that had to do with anything. Grasping her arm tightly, nervously, Crona shook her head giving him a look of worry. "I don't see what that has to-"

"It's almost eight," he said sharply, "unless you can sprout wings and fly to Kid's in five minutes tops I suggest you get moving."

Crona was hurt by his tone, not so much his words even if they were more or less telling her to get lost, but the tone he used practically snapped at her without any care or regard for her feelings.

It was different from how he usually was. Shock mixed with confusion as she was then forcefully shoved through the kitchen doorway when she failed to leave on her own. Crona looked back over her shoulder to see that he was taking a seat to look through some file he'd produced from...somewhere...his coat seemed like the most likely explaination. Crona knew she was supposed to leave, but she was worried about Stein. He was acting different and she had no idea what the definite cause was. Moving cautiously back to stand in the doorway she stared at his back. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that Crona had decided to come back to speak with him about his behavior. The sigh he gave was proof enough that he knew this.

_It's not safe._ She gave her arm a squeeze, ignoring the small voice in her head.

"P-Professor Stein, are you okay?"

"Fine. Haven't I told you that already?"

"I know that's what you say, but-"

"I thought you were leaving." He cut in rather deeply with that coldly spoken choice of words. The fact his tone was still sharp as the scalpel his profession required didn't help either. "If you're leaving then go, if not then head up to your room or find some way to keep yourself busy until Marie gets up. I don't have time to bother with you this morning."

She flinched, sputtering, "B-but I-"

"Crona, I'm trying to work. I'll only ask you once to please leave me alone."

"Y-yes sir." She mumbled in response. Turning on her heel she headed out in silence, as dejected as a kicked puppy. Outside she knew she was probably going to be late to Kid's and that would most likely make him angry. She would have started to run if she wasn't still so upset about what had happened between her and Stein back in the kitchen. Glancing back to her home Crona hoped that Stein and Marie made up soon. It was painful for her to endure. The entire situation would only become harder for her to take if they started to take their anger out on her. _No_, she thought, as she begun walking slowly towards her intended distination, _h-he's just...stressed...it's work making him so mad. I-I didn't do anything wrong, at least...not on purpose. Uhh...wh-what would Kid say?_

She thought about that for a moment.

_It's not your fault, Crona._ She recalled his firm, yet gentle tone from the previous day and from those months ago after she was attacked in the locker room at school, as well as the time before that. The only major difference about the last time he'd said that was that he ended up holding her and displaying more affection than he'd been comfortable with the last few times. Crona could feel her face and chest warm up at the memory, her lips twitching up into a soft smile. She giggled, thinking of how safe and warrm she felt in his hold, almost stopping those thoughts once because she started to feel really weird. It was almost like she was walking on air, floating about without a care, or worry in the world, meanwhile the entire world around her was getting brighter with the rising sun's light, adding brighter colors to the dreary shaded world. However, these wonderous feelings faded and were gradually replaced by little fears and worries that pitted themselves together in her stomach to make the girl feel uneasy about knocking on Kid's door.

"I can do this." She assured herself, as she neared Kid's home. Truth be told she was nervous he'd be angery with her for being late and was tempted to turn around to go home "I can do this. It's no big deal." Crona knocked once then repeated that last self-assurance, "It's no big deal. He p-probably won't even n-notice I'm late." Seven knocks later Kid finally answered the door with a small frown. She smiled weakly, wondering if she were wrong about everything and had made a big mistake.

"You're late."

She could not force her smile to stay, seeming to wilt under those flat words. "I-I know." She sputtered quietly, looking to him nervoussly. "I'm...s-sorry. I guess you're mad at me now, huh?"

"No, not at all." He said. "It's okay." Kid then gave her a peck to the forehead, adding warrmly, "I love you. I'm sure you have a good reason for it." Smiling again she pecked him back twice and repeated the same words he spoke to her. She said them with still some difficulty, as she tried not to stutter out each word. It made her face scrunch up a bit in her failed attempt, which appeared rather funny to the raven-haired teen before her. Kid chuckled at the sight and pecked her again in the same place. He then invited her in and watched a she stepped past, allowing his eyes to linger a bit longer than necessary, which earned him a suspicious glance from the pinkette as she stood stupidly in the hall, not certain what to do or where to go now that she had gotten there.

"So, we can't leave for another two or so hours, what would you like to do in the meantime?"

"Oh, umm, I-I don't know." She sputtered with a nervous gaze shifting from here to there, avoiding Kid who was staring at her so intently. She began to regret dressing differently. "Why c-can't we l-leave now?"

Kid didn't respond right away, giving her a sheepish look when he finally did, "I thought we'd just spend some time here, besides the theater won't open until ten or eleven today. You said you'd like to just hang out...so...here we are. What do we do now?"

"W-well, I guess...we could...umm, p-practice k-kissing?"

"Oh. That sounds...bold of you...are you sure that's what you want?"

"I-I don't know!" She exclaimed, flustered and flushed, unsure if her suggestion had just upset him. Other times she tried kissing him-really kissing him not just giving secondary pecks-he got upset about it. This time likely wasn't any different. "It's j-just the first thing t-to come to m-mind! I'm s-s-sorry! I-I w-won't s-suggest that again!"

"Don't have a fit," he tried to soothe, "I was just asking if you were sure about it. I don't want you being uncomfortable."

"Y-you're not mad? Y-you d-don't think I'm...weird?"

"W-well...we are in a relationship, right? This is what people do when they care for each other, right? It's perfectly natural...and let's face it we're both a bit odd, aren't we?"

"B-but you're OCD. I-it isn't your f-fault."

_And you, my dear, are psychotic on medication. _This thought produced a scowl, which made Kid feel like kicking himself. "Yes, but if I wanted to I could have been cured of this long ago. I just didn't want to do the therapy and other things it'd entail."

"I-I understand. Therapists are scary and if you think hard enough on it, it's just a two part phrase made into one word. It's scary. I-I don't want to go to someone like that."

"They're called other things. Psychologists, psychoanalysts, shrinks, the list goes on and on."

"St-still...doesn't it scare you that th-they ask so m-many questions? Th-they try getting in your h-head!" She paused then gave a nervous giggle, "I-I don't th-think anyone would want to s-see what's in _my _head." She then knocked on her skull as though she were rapping on a door, still laughing though it had turned dry and humorless. "I-it's boring, really boring," her laughter ceased though she still kept that sad, humorless smile, "in here, n-not t-to m-mention empty."

_Why do I feel like that's a complete lie? _Kid thought analyzing her expression. Her pretty, pale lips were tugged up in a weak smile and her usually dark, gloomy eyes looked friendly, inviting almost. Though there was something else, of which he could not pinpoint that gave her an air of anxiety. Perhaps it was the small beads of sweat he noticed dripping down the back of her neck or maybe the way she clutched her arm, as was her habit when feeling particularly uneasy about something, or perhaps it was how her voice trembled while she avoided looking at him directly. Whatever it was it made him slightly worried. He was tempted to ask about just what was so boring about her mind, but held his tongue supposing she wouldn't answer. She never answered questions she deemed too personal. What was more privately personal than the mind of an individual?

_The body of course! _He just really wanted to hurt himself sometimes...

Kid hoped that voice in his head would just go away so he could get back to the subject at hand. However, he soon found himself actually listening and considering what this particular voice had to say. _You've been dreaming of her body for a while now, haven't you? Here's your chance. _One part of his mind said, but then was given a swift shove out of the limelight by another more sensible part of his mind that reasoned; _No, that's taking advantage of the situation, that's taking advantage of her naievity and trust! You're better than that, just forget about lust and emotions, keep using your brain and common sense! Everything will be okay!_

_It'd be okay even if you didn't! _That other voice, which spoke for the side that wanted to accept Crona's suggestion whispered cheerily._ She wants you! _You_! And you want her! It's a win, win! Don't be chicken! Or, as Liz would probably say, are ya too much of a stupid prude to see it?_

_No! _That voice of reason butted in huffilly. _It isn't right! Since when did she start wanting this? From you? How the hell do you even know if she's even thinking clearly?!_

Kid didn't know what to do, not really. One part of him was for taking Crona to his room for a make out session, but then another part was completely against it because...well...it was Crona! She was so sweet and innocent that it felt somewhat wrong to imagine doing such things with her even if she was all for it. She was really fun to be with and he liked her, but then he wondered if she understood just what she was talking about, if she knew just what it meant, or if she was thinking of something entirely different.

Now, Kid found himself stuck with a dilemma he considered to be both moral and ethnically challenging. Should he take Crona up on her offer and 'practice kissing' or if he should turn her down and try to find another way to pass the time? Kid felt himself leaning towards the answer that sounded more appealing because let's face it he'd been holding back since the day he saw Crona in her form fitting nightclothes, something was about to give and Kid wasn't willing to duke it out and end up with a migrain for the hundredth time, especially not when Crona herself was looking so hopeful he'd accept the suggestion.

"K-Kid?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Crona. I guess I just sort of...spaced out...for a second. Were you saying something?"

"Uh-huh. I a-asked if we could p-practice n-neck k-kissing."

"I-I don't think that's a very good idea right now."

_Oh, c'mon!_ His tempted side whined.

_Good boy!_ His reason cheered proudlly.

"Why not? You promised me I could pick when. And I pick now."

"Y-yes, that may be. But wouldn't you rather save that choice for another time?"

"Why?"

"I just assumed you'd like for it to be...I don't know...special?"

"You sound like Miss. Marie now." Crona giggled with a dazzling smile. "I c-could imagine her saying s-something like that."

"It makes sense doesn't it? Why throw something like this choice away when you could save it for another time."

"F-fine, if you don't want t-to now then I'll w-wait until l-later." Crona sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"Great!" Kid exclaimed in relief that he was off the hook...for now. "Follow me. We can sit in my room since Liz and Patty may be getting up soon."

You don't have to sound so happy about it. Crona internally piined. She followed Kid to his room where she was rather unsurprised that it had changed since she'd last been there. It was still symmetrical, of course, Kid wouldn't be able to live without symmetry. It was his obssession. He'd recently added new curtains to his windows though, they were white as snow and looked to be made of a velvet-like material. She also noticed how he'd moved his bed over about two inches so it was perfectly aligned with the center of the room and several books were missing from the book shelf, but the gaps were soon to be filled in by new books so it wasn't a big deal. The ceramic puppy she'd fixed sat on top of said shelf appearing to stare at her awkwardly from across the room.

Kid gave a satisfied sigh as he inhaled the air of the room, as though he were actually breathing in the surrounding symmetry. Crona wondered if maybe he was a bit too obessed then tossed that thought aside because as long as he kept it on a certain degree of weirdness then it was okay, but when he started to...umm...do certain _things _to himself at the thought of it...yeah...that was when there was a definite problem.

He instructed her to sit on his bed while he sat across from her and got out a sketchbook. He was first to draw something, not showing Crona until he was finished and handed it to her for her to exaimine. She stared at his drawing with awe. It was a beautiful sketch. He was truly talented, which most likely stemmed from his perfectionist attitude and lifestyle, but it was talent nonetheless.

Crona allowed her fingers to trace over the lines as her amazement lingered. He drew her entire being exactly as she was with no flaws or errors anywhere. There were only two minor things about the drawing she noticed that she found to be inaccurate. One, her skirt was slightly shorter and hiked up a bit exposing more thigh than she would actually care to show off and two she thought he exaggerated her curves.

There was no way her body was so curvy. Last she'd checked she was flat as a board and why wouldn't she notice any change from that to the curvy beauty Kid drew? She blushed a bit at seeing the expectant look Kid gave her. He was wanting her opinion on his art. Crona wanted to tell him how great it was, but then she also wanted to scold him for what he did with the skirt and curves.

It wasn't who she was. She didn't wear such short things and her body wasn't so pretty looking. Then again, Crona didn't want to hurt his feelings after how jenerous he had been about her bad poetry.

"I like it." She stated quietly and handed the sketch book back to Kid. "It looks very lovely."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

"It's just too bad you didn't do it right." She murmured.

Oops.

Truthfullly, this wasn't something Crona wanted Kid to hear. It was more like a spoken thought that just slipped out of her mouth without her immediantly realizing it. She looked down for a second then turned back up to the boy in front of her. It didn't take longer than a minute before her eyes widened in realization when Kid's smile dropped to a sad frown. His eyes seemed to be concerned and were then staring down intensely at the picture in an attempt to find the flaws she was speaking about.

"K-Kid, I'm so sorry that wasn't supposed to slip out!" she panicked in fear that he was going to become depressed or suffer a bad OCD attack, or something terrible like that because of her comment.

"It did." he responded in a neutral tone. Looking up to her he then held the sketch out for her to take once more. "Could you show me exactly where I messed up? I'm usually more careful than this and from what I see all the lines are perfectly fine."

"It's not the lines, Kid. It's me."

"What about you?"

"That isn't me." Crona huffed. She took the drawing and sat it to the side, staring at it with a sad smile. "It's sweet of you to try and make me look pretty, but that isn't what I look like."

"The skirt _is_ different," he admitted with a blush of embarassment, for he had not purposely drawn her clothing like that, "but other than that everything in this drawing is exactly as I see it."

"A-are you s-sure you're seeing right?"

"Yes! My eyes are perfectly fine. Why is it so hard to believe you're as beautiful as I see you, Crona?"

"B-because I'm not!" She spoke heatedly in a loud voice that wasn't loud enough to be yelling, though it was well above its normal volume. "My body isn't like that. It's pale, boney, and gross, and I hate it!"

"Well, what you hate is what I love, whether you like it or not this picture is how you are! I love your body, Crona, and I've been dreaming about it for quite some time so stop thinking badly of it and open your eyes to the truth!"

Crona's mouth dropped open slightly at that. Kid's face then burst into flames as it became an impossible shade of red due to that fiercely spoken admission. His eyes of gold were wide and his lips were pressed together tightly, as he just realized what he'd confessed to Crona, of all people, who was now giving him a wide-eyed stare of shock, cheeks heating up further, and her hands were tightly gripping the bedsheets like she'd fall over if she didn't have a good grip on them.

This was yet another moment Kid wished he could just drop dead. The humiliation and tension seemed to grow thick in only a few seconds after his words had sank into both of their minds. The situation started to feel awkward, making Kid wish even harder for his own demise.

Gradually, though, they slowly recovered from the shock of his outburst. Crona didn't respond for a few moments then she completely shook off all her shock, continuing to stare at Kid with widened eyes though her face was now a light pink and she appeared more composed than she had before. Kid was still horribly embarassed about his confession, but managed to not jump up and run away to go kill himself for admitting that to her. After another few seconds Crona licked her lips, which seemed to have dried out suddenly, as she tried to think of how to speak what her mind was nagging her to ask. It wasn't hard thinking on it beause it was really just one simple question.

"Do you mean that?"

His unease melted slightly then. Her tone wasn't harsh or frightened, no hint of disgust or anger was found. No, Crona spoke softly with gentle curiosity sparking in her eyes.

He mumbled, not sure what direction this conversation was about to go, "M-mean what?"

Crona blushed, looking away shyly, as she then took a deep breath to collect her thoughts, hoping to gain enough courage to give Kid an answer, "What you said...a-about...dreaming about m-my body an-and stuff."

He nodded, silent in shame.

"That's...it's..."

"Perverted? I know! And I apologize for-"

"N-no, no! Don't apologize, Kid, it's okay! I-I was g-going to s-say it's a relief...actually...it's a huge relief."

"What?" he gaped at her in astonishment. "I...uh...C-Crona..." Kid was soon sputtering, feeling absolutely speechless at what she had said. It was certainly not something he'd expected, which was why he grew silent and just let her explain herself, lest he accidentally say or do something even more foolish than he already had. Crona gave a soft giggle when he attempted to stop looking so flabberghasted, averting his gaze from hers, as she then took her time to explain what she meant, blushing the entire time, "I-I've b-been dreaming about you, too."

"I'm sure it's in a different sense." Kid replied gathering his calm back and daring to look at her once more. "What goes on in your dreams anyway?"

"W-we hug and kiss an-and just do fun things together."

He gave a sigh feeling the heat slightly leave his face. "Yes, Crona," he said sheepishly, "trust me your dreams are more innnocent than mine. You'd probably hate me if I told you about mine."

"Oh, Kid, don't be silly!" She giggled, giving him a soft smile. "I wouldn't hate you over some dream. Th-that's all it is. A dream. I-I mean, it's not like you're p-planning to r-really make them h-happen, right?"

"Right."

"B-but d-do you really l-like my body? E-even though it's really pale and bony an-and super gross?"

"It isn't that pale or bony and it's definitely not gross. You're body is...very...very beautiful, Crona."

"How?" She questioned with genuine confusion. "I'm skinny as a stick and flat like a board. Boards aren't beautiful, Kid! They give you splinters that make you hurt, but I don't want to hurt you with splinters! I don't want to hurt you at all!"

"Oh really?"

Crona nodded with a look that was almost frantic.

Kid chuckled.

"Uh-huh." She mumbled. Her face lost some of its flush then, her voice lost energy, and everything about her seemed to just soften, "I understand why you don't want to touch me or really kiss me. You're scared of Professor Stein."

"No," he argued, "I am not afraid of him."

"You said you like my body," she reasoned, "and if you don't want to touch me because of that then you being scared of Professor Stein is the only reason I can think of keeping you from doing it." Crona then eyed Kid's bruises with a bit of guilt nibbling at her, "I know how much he hates you."

"Crona, I do want to...uh...t-touch you, as you said, but I can't."

"Why not? You said people who care for each other show intimacy and kiss. I-I know that Miss. Marie an-and Stein do. Not a lot, but still..." Kid wanted to say something then, but Crona's morose tone beat him to it, "Do you...not care for me?"

"No, Crona, I do!" He insisted. "That's why I can't. I-I'm worried I may get carried away. I might hurt you. It sounds horrible, I know, but I swear it's the truth!"

"I-I believe you. And thank you, Kid."

"For what?"

"For being honest an-and protecting me from yourself. I know that must be hard, but it's okay for you to touch me now. I trust you."

"I know." He mumbled. Sighing, he shook his head and started to argue, but was stopped when she grabbed his hand and led it up to touch the side of her face where she gently nuzzled against it in an affectionate manner. Kid blushed darkly as she began to kiss his palm. He allowed her to continue, supposing that it wouldn't hurt anything. It wsan't like she was touching him in more sensitive areas so what was the harm?

Crona soon let his hand go and waited for him to do something, eventually Kid ended up copying what she did earning him some giggles and a rather dark blush that was undeniably adorable.

"That tickles!" She laughed when he attempted to kiss the back of her hand. He smiled against the smooth skin of her hand, starting to laugh a bit with her. "That's really sensitive, Kid!" He continued to kiss that part of her hand, making her laugh harder and slightly louder. "K-Kid! I-I think I-I'm gonna...gonna..."

That was when Kid's door was kicked open by Liz who had heard these noises and words and suspected something was going on that really shouldn't be. She immediantly screamed, "What the hell are you two doing?!" pointing at the two on the bed as she then stared at them with an expression that was quite comical.

Crona jerked her hand back and scooted closer to Kid looking rather frightened by the other girl's sudden appearance and shouting. Kid was flustered at the other girl's appearance. Nonetheless, he collected his thoughts and was the first to speak up, allowing Crona to put her hand over his, as he dealt with Liz who was still staring at them in shock.

"If you must know, Liz, we're talking."

"Then what the fuck is with all that weird noise?!"

"I was kissing Crona's hand where she's apparently ticklish."

"Wh-what did you think we were doing?"

"Is she serious?!"

"Yes." Kid saw Liz was about to give the answer to Crona's inquiry leading him to speak up first, "And there is no chance what you thought was going on would actually happen, Elizabeth. I'm more responsible than that."

"Elizabeth? Where do you get off calling me that?!"

"Is-isn't that your name?"

"Yeah," Liz sighed, "but I like Liz better." She looked between the two teens on the bed before shaking her head and giving Kid a look, "I really don't care what you do, but I swear if there's any gross white stains in the laundry I'm gonna tell your dad about it." She visibly shuddered. "There's no way I'm gonna clean or touch anything with your...ugh...stuff on it. That's just gross, Kid."

Kid was tempted to roll his eyes at the sickened look that crossed her features. He would have mentioned she had slept with guys there when he had to do laundry, but the thing was...she didn't. And even if she had Kid wouldn't want to bring it up, nor would he want to even remember such a thing. She was like an older sister to him, which made him like her younger brother and even though every fiber of his being told him to snap at her or do something sarcastic he ignored it to give her a nod. "That sounds reasonable." he said neuutrally. "Now, could you please leave us alone?"

"Sure. I don't think there's really anything to worry about."

"Why does that sound like an insult?"

"No offense, Kid, but you're kissing her hand!" She laughed, turning to leave. "You're the worst kind of pervert, aren't ya?!" The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed, her boisterous laughter still heard until she was downstairs.

Kid gave an annoyed sigh, letting go of Crona's hand. She stared at it with a light pink still lightly dusting her cheeks. A ghost of a smile touched her face, dark eyes turned to glance at Kid who was apparently thinking something important over because he was looking rather serious, staring down at the half inch of space that was between them. Crona worried he might be having second thoughts after Liz busted in on them like she had. It really bothered her, a lot more than she liked for it to. Kid was starting to get close to her and be affectionate then Liz had to go and ruin everything!

_That'd been really rude. _She thought with a pout, the scene replaying in her mind. A few others came to mind as well, adding fuel to the small spark that was steadily becoming a small fire of anger and annoyance.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice barked. Crona jumped and Kid practically fell off the bed with a yelp. They looked to see Stein standing in the doorway, appearing quite pissed off at Kid for being so close to the pinkette. "Crona, what is he doing up here?"_

_"Okay," Marie relented though she appeared rather serious as she spoke, "listen can you promise you'll keep your clothes on?" Crona gave her a strange look, but nodded all the same. Marie didn't smile as she continued, "And you'll make sure he keeps his clothes on, right? And if clothes have to come off him when you're around then you'll make sure he'll keep his pants on?"_

_"What are you doing here?" He questioned immediantly, eyeing Kid suspiciously. "With...a girl?" His eyes shifted back to the clinic before darting back to the two teens..._

Her eyes dropped to being half way open as they darkened a bit once these memories had became only faded echoes in the back of her mind.

_Why can't anyone just mind their own business and stop overreacting?_ She wondered in annoyance.

That was when she thought of Stein and Marie...

She was angry and trusting, whereas Stein just seemed to be angry. The way he pushed her out earlier, how impatient and angry he seemed to be about it. He didn't seem to care anymore. Crona wanted to write it off as stress, blame it on work so she wouldn't have to be angry at him, but with how things were going Crona felt that if she weren't mad with someone soon she'd explode! "St-stupid man..." she muttered angrily, repeating Marie's last thought of him.

Kid caught this, breaking free from his thoughts to turn to the girl concerned he'd done something to agrivate her. After all, he was the only man present for her to be speaking of. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you mad at me?"

Crona wanted to smack herself. _Do I think out loud all the time or have I just become too open?!_

"Umm, n-no, I'm didn't mean that! I mean, I did, b-but I wasn't talking about you! I-I'm j-just," she thought about the fight she'd witnessed the previous night, "I'm sick of people..." thought about Liz ruining the moment, "always getting in the way."

"You're mad at Liz?"

"Not just her. There's other people...lots of people..."

"Oh, so there's a list." He mumbled, leaning closer towards her and keeping his voice low. "Am I on this list of yours?"

"You're one of the people not on it, Kid."

"I see." He hummed, as she leaned over towards him pressing her forehead against his. "That's good to hear." Kid then took in how close they were and tensed slightly, though he maintained composure and didn't move. "I don't think we should be so...close. The last time we were I ended up hurting you."

He vaguely recalled how he'd been knocked into her face, causing her a bloody nose, which led to them taking a trip to the clinic. It hadn't been one of his better moments and the entire process felt extremely tedious and painful. Crona would agree about that since she was the one with a sore, bleeding nose. Nevertheless, Crona wasn't deterred and actually gave a soft giggle at the memory.

"It only hurt a little." She lied. "I-I didn't even realize I was hurt b-because of how little pain there was and we g-got to see all those nice nurses and that really smart doctor."

Kid knew she wasn't being entirely truthful, not that he was going to call her on it when she was just trying to be sweet and attempt to put an optimistic light on the entire incident. He smiled and put a hand over hers, causing her to jump slightly. She was quick to regain herself. Crona was so happy that he wasn't pulling away, wasn't acting as though she had some sort of disease he didn't want to catch and put space between them. She liked being close to Kid. He was warm and strong. She never felt threatened by him, but she knew he _could_ hurt someone if he wanted to. She'd already seen him in action, not that she liked to remember it.

Crona had faith in him though. If he wanted to truly hurt her then he'd have already done it.

Deciding to try something different then while Kid was being so nice Crona moved to nuzzle the space between neck and shoulder, causing him to tense up slightly more, but he didn't move away. "What are you doing?" He mumbled.

She didn't respond verbally, rather she gave his neck a kiss on that one area that had caused him to gasp and jerk away last time. The reaction was somewhat similar, though he seemed less surprised and didn't pull away immediantly. For a moment it felt like he leaned forwards so her lips were pressed even more against his skin, but then he moved back so that they were facing each other, now a full inch of space seperated them. "Crona," he said softly, yet firmly, "are you sure about doing that? Now? Don't you remember what I said earlier?"

"I do." She said, a smile coming to her face. It appeared unusual, as though it were stuck between indescribable joy and utter misery. "But...I also remember...you told me to choose when it'd be special and that it was my choice. I think now is the perfect time." Crona then leaned towards him with that smile intact, less than half an inch of space was between them now. "I want to be close to you, Kid."

"Are you-"

Crona didn't give him time to finish asking.

In a matter if seconds her lips were pressed against his in a timid kiss. A dark flush ripped out across Kid's face, as he was still for a single hesitatnt moment, and then he found himself pushing his lips back against hers. It wasn't like back in the classroom when he'd been shocked and gently pushed her away, put distance between them, and then told her she was making a misake because now he was returning her affections. It made her heart flutter and her face warmed up even more so that it was no longer pink but a cherry red.

She pulled back for a moment then pressed back, clearly inexperianced. Her movements were timid, experimental, as she watched Kid closely and tried to follow because he seemed to have a bit more confidence in his actions than she did. She pulled back then to catch a moment's worth of oxygen before she pressed her lips back to Kid's, who was starting to relax and begun to feel like experimenting a bit as well.

Crona forced herself to stay silent when she was tempted to give a squeak as he gave her lips a quick, tentaive lick. She pulled back for a moment, flushed and staring at him with a curious gaze.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish blush, "I didn't scare you did I?"

"N-no," Crona mumbled embarassedly, "you just s-surprised me is all."

He nodded, vaguely wondering if it'd be wise to try and stop. This thought was erased the second Crona moved over to close the bit of space between them, licking his lips like he had hers. Kid figured then he'd have to make the first move to break this repetitive cycle so he opened his lips and gave a small gasp when Crona actually invaded his mouth, no questions or anything. Kid gave a low moan when her tongue pressed against his, almost encouragingly to get him to participate. He did, finding his mind to be entirely blank except for the desire he had to keep this contact with her.

Crona was nervous about everything, but she supposed that since he hadn't shoved her away then she was doing okay. Crona moved her hands to his shoulders and ignored the feeling of his hands as they rested on her waist while their tongues teased and played with each other. She moved to where she was sitting in his lap, practically straddling him, not that either of them really noticed. They were both too busy with making out to really care about their current position.

Kid gave a soft groan when Crona pulled away to start leaving some light butterfly kisses up and down his neck. It wasn't as good as her tongue had been against his own, but he supposed that maybe he could help her make it more enjoyable. She was new to this just as he was, but maybe they could teach each other some things. Crona allowed him to make her stop, giving him a questioning gaze before allowing him to try and kiss her neck. Kid started by placing his lips on that one sensitive area he'd touched the first time they'd done this. As was suspected Crona gasped and leaned in. He sucked and nibbled a bit enjoying how flushed her face was getting, as well as all the cute little noises she made in response. She was like a little kitten, mewling quietly as a result of his ministrations. Kid then went to the other side of her neck and started to work on it.

A few minutes later he came up to kiss her again, allowing his hands to move down from her waist to move up and down her slender legs. She didn't seem to mind his touching and continued the kiss, her hands only moving down slightly where they gripped his shoulders firmly, attempting to deepen the kiss further while he enjoyed the feel of her soft, smooth skin beneath his hands. Kid chanced to hesitate when he reached up to her thighs, not sure if Crona would be okay with him going past her skirt that was already hiked up slightly, just enough for him to get a small peak at her sinfully red panties.

Swallowing, Kid took the chance and ran his hands further up feeling the soft material of Crona's underwear at his fingertips. She then shifted so that the contact was broken. She then placed his hands back at her waist, having moved her hands from his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck, keeping him close as they started what seemed like a record breaking kiss for them. It was then Kid started to change their position so that Crona was beneath him. Surprisingly, they didn't need to break their lip contact to do so.

A few minutes later he broke their kiss to get some air, only slightly bothered by the thin string of saliva that connected his and Crona's lips. She blushed and gave a small sound of embarassment, wiping it away as she then looked away shyly. Kid went to work on her neck then earning a few mewls and whimpers of delight as Crona's arms wrapped around him lovingly. He nipped and sucked just like before. The new sensations were practically driving her crazy, making her writhe and whine, incidentally grinding against Kid who groaned in response.

Crona was so busy enjoying herself that she was only vaguely aware of the fact that Kid had shifted their position so that he was on top of her now. The realization sank in, being made even more real by the fact she was lying back aganst the mattress with him on top of her, still giving her neck his attention while his hands had starteed to wander beneath her clothing, now lightly touching the soft, pallid skin of her waist. Whimpering she let go of him and moved her hands away from Kid's body. Her eyes widened as she realized her skirt was now flipped up to where her thighs and underwear were totally exposed and her shirt had started to come up showing off her smooth, flat belly.

Crona really didn't like this once it all sank in.

"K-Kid," she was breathless as she tried to get his attention, "I-I think...I think w-we s-should..." Crona gave a whimper when he paused his touching to face her, she couldn't look at him. She was much too humiliated by the situation, fearing he'd be angry with what she was trying to say. He moved his hands away from her, sitting up, as he sensed that something was wrong. She no longer seemed comfortable being so close to him. In fact, Kid swore he saw a glimmer of terror flashing in her dark orbs just before she turned her face away.

"Is...something wrong?"

"I-I want...I think...we sh-should s-stop."

"Stop?"

She nodded, bangs covering her eyes as she tried to fight the urge she had to start crying. There was a single moment of silence, tension and unease were evident, and then there was a sharp hiss of pain as Kid's weight lifted off her so she could sit up. Crona then started to frantically straighten out her clothes while he removed his jacket and shirt to inspect the bleeding claw marks she had left on his shoulders. Crona also noticed averting her gaze in guilt and mortification before he could take notice of her looking at his bare upper half.

It didn't look that serious so he quickly redressed. He was about to turn and ask Crona if she were okay when she tried to get up only to trip up on herself and fall backwards. Kid reached out to help catch her, but she fell past his arms and was more or less lying on his lap. Her body rubbed up against his, making Kid hiss and give a loud groan at feeling a rather pleasant sensation from that contact. He was absolutely horrified five seconds later when he unintentially bucked up into Crona causing her to give a sharp squeak, scrambling away from him, and mumbling apologies, as her face burning brightly in shame.

Kid assured her that it was all right, accidents happened, but internally he was silently praying that she wouldn't notice he'd develped a...ahem, problem...during their activities and it was aching. He felt somewhat bad for scaring her, even worse that he'd apparently gotten too carried away, but the fact he was here with her and now had to hide the fact he was aroused made the situation all the more humiliating.

Clearing his throat after getting himself straightened up the best he could Kid then stood ready to make a smooth exit so that he could go correct the problem at hand before Crona had the chance to notice. It was then that Kid made the excuse of having to go to the bathroom, bolted out accidentally knocking something over, and then locked the door once he was alone in the bathroom.

_Yeah...that was definitely smooth_, this being thought with intended sarcasm.

Honestly, it left him wanting to chastise himself for being so idiotic and reckless. Crona probably thought badly of him, not that he would blame her if she did. He eyed the razor left in the bathtub next to the soap, but ended up straightening it out prior to taking a seat as he then tried to concentrate on the current problem he needed to solve.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Crona noticed the book that had fallen when Kid had rushed to leave. It was weird, but she supposed he was just feeling as embarassed as she was about the entire thing. Only, she felt slightly worse because she'd hurt him when she'd dug her nails into his shoulders so hard she noticed that they were dripping shallow crimson streams. She moved to pick the book up, but paused at seeing some writing in it, for the book had fallen open in Kid's rush for the door.

It was Kid's journal.

_"Bye. Oh, here take this." He handed her a second key. He leaned close by and whispered, "If you're wondering it's to the lock on Kid's journel. You know, just in case you ever wonder about what his thoughts are."_ Crona remembered this with her face darkening, as she lifted the journal up at noticing a few words that caught her attention.

She lifted it up gently and sat it in her lap, exaimining the contents with shaking eyes. Closing the book a few minutes later she locked it, though noticed the lock was broken, which was probably why it had fell open. Frowning she then left after straightening out the covers of Kid's bed, knowing it probably drive him crazy if she left them all wrinkled and uneven. She gave a small groan of pain when her head started to have a dull ache. She knew it was probably because she neglected to take her pills that morning, but with how everything had gone she really hadn't had the chance. Crona looked to the front door, which stood unguarded and unlocked.

Leaving was a tempting option, especially since she supposed Kid wasn't exactly comfortable being around her at the time. A combination of her nails and his journal gave her that idea.

She supposed it was for the best...her leaving...the movies would probably just turn out awkward or end in disaster one way or another. Everyone she ever tried to love always ended up either leaving or miserable. Crona knew that she had a track record going for disappointing and hurting the people she cared about. Her leaving now would just spare Kid the frustration of dealing with her.

Besides, she knew that if she left soon then she could probably pop some pills for her headache if she got home soon enough. That way neither of her guardians would need to know she had forgotten to take them again. Crona was fully prepared to leave when suddenly she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, making her tense and turn with a pathetic whimpering whine, expecting to see the glowering eyes of the boy she hurt. Instead, she was greeted by someone who was totally different.

* * *

Kid gave a loud exhale as he observed the bathroom. He'd done a quick clean up job and was satisfied with how well it turned out. All evidence of his earlier activities had been either scrubbed or wiped away. He was ashamed at having given into his lust and desires, but he felt worse about how badly he'd handled the situation, mostly because he left Crona alone and confused, probably worried that she'd seriously wounded him. Kid had those shallow cuts cared for though and supposed that it would be a good idea to head out for the movies before anything or anyone else could hinder them.

His mind became instantaneously blank when he found she was gone from his room. He was glad to find the bed was well taken care of, but he noticed his journal had been moved exactly one inch over from its usual positon. Kid also noticed the lock had broken and he realized it must have been what fell when he dashed from the room.

_Did she...see...? _Kid wondered in shock, recalling how he'd scribbled down what had transpired at her place that day her medication had caused her to temporarily lose her sanity. He didn't know; however, it was enough motivation for him to run downstairs to make sure she hadn't left.

He gave an exhale of relief when he found she hadn't, though frowned when he found she was cowering beneath the cheery gaze of his father. Giving an annoyed sigh Kid wasn't entirely sure if he should save her or not. On one hand he could, but then his father would probably do something to humiliate him in front of Crona and that didn't seem like an acceptable idea, then again if he didn't she'd probably get terrified and run away. Kid supposed the first option was more preferrable.

"Oh, there you are, Crona." he said, acting surprised. "I suppose you're ready to go out now, huh?"

"Oh? You didn't mention you had a date!"

"You weren't here, Dad. Aside from that you seemed to have more important things to concern yourself with."

"Nothing is more important than you, Kiddo! I always have time for you!"

"Dad, please. I'm not two anymore."

"I know, I know," his father sighed with a faraway look in his golden gaze, "but it doesn't seem that long ago you were just tottering around here screaming and begging for help-"

"Dad!"

"Wh-what d-did you need help with?"

"Nothing!"

"He use ta need help with everything!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! He'd have fits and scream for hours if this place wasn't to his liking. I'm sorry, dear, if my boy is too controlling in your relationship. Ya see, I tried early on to break him of such controlling behavior, but when the doctors all agreed he had OCD that plan went out the window. And he had himself a pair of hawk eyes, I tell you. My Kid could spot even the slightest of imperfections." He paused to chuckle and ruffle Kid's hair a bit. "We lost so many house keepers that before they left they'd already made up a new level of inspection!"

Shoving his father's hand away Kid huffed, "Dad!"

"I believe it was called the K-level. Not an A or B, no. It wasn't any grade like that, but instead K because my Kid was so fussy an cute! I mean, one time he was so stuck on perfecting his hair that he tried to paint the white in it black! Let's just say...it didn't end too well. I had to cut it all out and that made him even madder. Oh, lookie! His face is getting as red as it had been then!"

Kid's face was on fire.

Crona giggled.

Death kept talking, "Ya know, it's a surprise he's going out at all! You're a miracle worker, Crona, before Kid found you he just spent all day here with his cleaning utencils an-"

"DADPLEASESTOPTALKING!"

"Hmm?" Crona blinked, surprised.

"What was that?" Death stared at him, having not understood his son's strident plea.

"Please...if you love me...please...stop..."

"Oh-ho!" He laughed. "I see what's going on! Are you embarassed, Kiddo? Am I making you uncomfortable in front of your girlfriend or are you starting to feel unwell? Are you going to have another one of your OCD fits?" Despite the sympathy shown in his caring tone Death never dropped that broad, bright smile of his. Mortified, Kid nodded, silently praying his father would stop telling Crona all this.

His pride was further damaged by the sound of Crona's giggle as his father whispered something else to her causing Kid to just grab her by the wrist and start to drag her off. "I'll be out, Dad, don't wait up!" Kid snapped, giving him one last glare before he slammed the front door shut behind him.

"Huh," Death sighed, "wonder what I said to get him so riled up?" He quickly shook the puzzlement off, chuckling, "Ah well. Kid'll be Kid." Glancing down at his watch he then streched, getting ready to leave. "I'd better get back to work. If I weren't there things would probably go to hell."

"Why'd we have to leave? Your dad is so funny an-and nice."

"And embarassing." Kid grumbled. Looking to Crona softly he recalled how she was cowering earlier and supposed an apology was in order considering what had happened earlier. It made him want to groan as the fear surfaced that she had possibly seen that one entry in his journal, the one that he really hoped she didn't see because of how she would assume he made it up and disliked her. "I'm sorry if he scared you...or anything."

"H-he did at f-first, b-but he's nice an-and I l-like him. He cares about people."

"Of course he does. He's a good man," Kid paused then to sigh, his blush making a sudden reappearance, "and I'm glad he's my father even if he tends to..."

"Embarass you?"

"Exactly. Speaking of which," he stopped walking then to grab her shoulders and gently turn her to where they faced each other, "Crona, I'm deeply sorry about what had happened earlier."

"What happened earlier? Y-you mean when we...?"

He nodded.

"Oh...um...th-that's okay. I-I probably shouldn't have p-pushed you into it."

"Crona, I need to know if you saw anything...strange...in my journal..." he saw her give him a vaguely confused look, "...remember, when it fell open?"

She nodded. "I-I did see...something...some _things_...I-I'm sorry..."

"What'd you see?"

Crona flushed, eyes averting, as she became rigid where she stood. Kid stared at her with hard, analytical eyes. She whimpered a bit, remembering exactly what she had seen and now regretting it. She chanced to look at Kid, hoping that he would drop it or look away, but he didn't. It made Crona uncomfortable to be stared at like that even if Kid had a valid reason for his staring.

"What'd you see?"

She gave a small shrug, looking away.

"Crona, you know you can tell me anything." He said encouragingly, attempting to be sincere without her feeling too pressured. Sighing she mumbled something under her breath in response. He raised a brow at that and she knew she would have to reapeat herself. Taking a deep breath she then looked to Kid with large, frightened eyes that seemed somewhat...off...though not entirely. "I promise not to be mad at you. It's my fault you saw what you did."

"I-I saw...you wrote things...bad things...about me." Crona admitted, confusion and hurt crossing her pale features. "You said I was violent and hurt you...I-I c-can't understand...I never do...I never _did _anything t-to p-purposely...hurt you."

_Great... _Kid thought with a despairing sigh. _How the hell do I explain this?_

* * *

The air was uneasy, tension was thick all around, and it seemed like even the smallest disturbance would cause the entire world around her to explode. It made sense considering she was being watched, closely. Not that she could see anyone watching her. No, this was just a feeling, but at the same time knowledge that she knew was undeniably factual. Her wounds were proof enough of how much trouble she was in, how she wasn't trusted by the one responsible that was fair enough. It actually shown her aggressor wasn't as stupid as all the other people she encountered on a daily basis, all those who underestimated her or at the very least deemed her to be just another helpless female in need of a man to protect her. Such thoughts were almost enough to make her sick.

Hissing in pain she winced, an arm wrapped around her abdomin when a sharp ache tore through her midsection. Gritting her teeth she made no sound, fighting against the sharp agony. She gasped when it suddenly vanished and made a sharp turn upon getting the eerie sensation that someone was standing behind her. At turning so quickly she knocked over a cup of wine. The noise of glass shattering against the floor a second later was enough to make her swear underneath her breath. She turned once more to look over her shoulder and still saw nothing behind her. This caused her to frown deeply, shaking her head, dismissing herself as being paranoid. She then began to clean up the glass, not taking noticed of a shadowed figure lurking behind her just outside the kitchen window. The young woman dumped all the glass in the garbage then wiped up all the spilled crimson liquid that spread with each moment. Shuddering at the memory of another such liquid spreading around her she hurried to clean the mess up, tossing the paper towels she used in the garbage before she got another glass down. Normally, she wasn't a big drinker and usually felt no need to indulge in wine or any other sort of alcholic beverage. That was her elder sister's lifestyle, or it had been last time she'd checked, but ever since a couple weeks ago when she first gained her injuries she felt she deserved a drink or two.

She'd survived torture and madness, among numerous other things so she figured that if she wanted to drink herself into a coma then she had the right to when it seemed to be one of few things that drowned all the pain and nightmares that plagued her. She supposed that maybe she were going mad. It'd explain a lot. She knew it was because she had started to become somewhat paranoid. Or at least that was what she thought. The feeling of a pair of eyes being on her every now and then didn't help that feeling of paranoia much. If anything it fed it.

Then _that_ man showing up when he did really didn't help her feel much better. It intensified her hate and brought back some unpleasant memories she'd shoved back in a dark part of her mind so long ago that it felt like it'd been forever since she last thought of about any of it, since she truly accepted that old part of her life that had died so long ago when she gave her only child away. A small girl of only four years with uneven, rosy pink strands and deep black eyes came to her mind then, as she lost all taste for the wine and prepared to then put it away.

_It's a good idea_, she remembered that one encouraging voice say all those years ago, _you know I'm right. You, yourself, said that this child was a mistake. More than once so what's the big deal? _A hand gingerly touched her bandaged shoulder at recalling that inquiry. _It's time to sink or swim, either way the outcome won't affect me, but I suggest you think about your future. Or at least the part you haven't already screwed up._

Sighing she felt herself getting annoyed. These memories were supposed to have been forgotten. She despised them and wasn't too fond about the subject they were centered around.

_"You're still her mother."_

No she wasn't. Biologically maybe, but not so much in every other sense of the word. She refused to accept that title, having never wanted to bear it in the first place. She hadn't had a choice, at least she hadn't at first.

_"I don't want anything to do with her."_

She had meant that. Medusa had meant that without even a flicker of doubt. She'd never had an interest in having a kid, but it felt like her life had became centered around her only offspring as of late. Oh, the things she knew. One thing she didn't know too well was what her child's life was like. She'd never really cared, but due to the circumstances surrounding her at the time being Medusa found herself curious about how her child had turned out. She wasn't as stupid as she'd probably made out to Stein beforehand. She could do the math and knew her daughter was in her mid to late teens by now. It puzzled her as to how skeletons such as Crona could come up so unexpectedly, so...unpleasantly. Groaning Medusa began to rub her temples with the urge to break something slowly rising up in her. A thud coming from behind made her turn to glance over her shoulder only to see nothing. The stress was getting to her. It was one of the only explainations that kept her fully sane.

"If I'm going to think on this," she thought aloud to herself, "then I might as well check up on her."

The idea wasn't something she liked, though she knew she was safe for the time being. A flash of movement outside didn't bother her, nor did the sounds of someone trying to open her back door. It was something that would send chills down anyone else's back, but for Medusa it had became an anticipated occurance. It didn't happen often and was never a long lasting thing because-

_BANG!_

_Ah, right on time. _She thought, glancing to the door with mild amusement. The banging continued on for the next twenty or so seconds before stopping. Medusa knew if she were to look outside now she'd see a retreating figure. Some days it wasn't so easy, some days this person would try to force themself in or would shout at her until a neighbor came over to inquire if everything was all right. It exasperated her. The entire ordeal was tiresome to say the least. At times, Medusa actually contempulated letting them in, but then...she remembers...she remembers what they did to her and she is gripped by a heated fear that made her wonder if she would be better off trying to kill them or simply fleeing as she had during their last encounter. Fleeing had saved her life, although it left her with a feeling if dissatisfaction knowing what and who this person was yet being unable to get even with them.

Huffing she shook these thoughts off as she headed over to the livingroom to get her much needed painkillers that she had earlier left lying on the floor by the couch. Medusa hadn't even got a chance to pop some into her mouth before the sounds of crashing glass from the next room had her jump and whirl around to face the dark figure who'd been lurking outside.

The eyes of a viper then met the calculated gaze of something much worse, someone who was even more dangerous than herself, it was the pradatory gaze of a stronger beast that was closing in on its kill.

Glaring back she wore a mask that was made from spite and bravery that hid all of her fear very well. If one other than this monster could see her they'd have been completely fooled. Too bad for her that this was one time she couldn't fool someone.

They knew she was afraid, they relished it, even as they made a grab for her throat only to miss when she dodged to the side with ease. It was the thrill and satisfaction of the hunt that made it such a fun game. Medusa was quick on her feet and moved away from those hands that wished her harm only to duck back behind her assailant where she landed a blow to behind the knee, knocking them off balance so they fell forwards, but they caught themself and twisted themself in a way that looked quite painful so they could grab onto her wrist. Growling she landed a kick to their chest, digging her nails into their face before leaping away where she stood breathing deeply as she watched to see what their next move would be.

It didn't take long for her to find out.

They began to move towards her, leading her to back up and retreat to the kitchen where she stood her ground, leaning against the counter near the sink where a knife she'd cleaned earlier lay unseen by the approaching hunter who grabbed hold of the glass she'd left on the counter. They smirked maniacally at her as they raised it and threw it while she simutaneously grabbed for the knife. The glass hit her shoulder before falling to the floor where it shattered and began to cut up her feet. The amount of agony this brought on wasn't horrific, at least not to her. She'd already been through much worse.

Nonetheless, she gave a cry of pain that died off in a fit of laughter as she turned and slashed at the one who'd started the violence when they first attacked. The knife blade made a clean, somewhat deep wound that spurted some of their scarlet life out to where it spattered her floor and stained her dark clothing. She moved out of their grasp and attempted to sink the blade of her weapon into their back, but they knew what she was planning to do.

Twisting out of range the blade only managed to tear into their clothing, ripping it jaggedly.

Scowling in frustration she then held the knife in front of her defensively, as a snake would rear back before striking, she was giving her opponent not just a warning, but a solemn promise that she'd hurt them if they attempted to harm her further.

"My," they chuckled at her display, "aren't you putting up a good fight this time around?"

"Maybe that's because I'm not restratined or out of range, you bastard!"

"Right. I take it you're still pissed about last time? What do you want me to say? Sorry?"

She smiled bitterly at that, chuckling darkly, with glittering yellow eyes that held maliciouss intentions. "Come here and I'll forgive you." She said in a low voice that almost sounded sweet. "I don't suppose you want to play fair though?"

"You know, you talk too much." They said with a broad smile stretching across their face. "Why don't you shut up and fight, unless you're just gonna be a scared little bitch and let me own you?"

"I'll tear you into a thousand fucking bloody pieces."

They charged then and she moved forwards, poised for attack. A fist collided with her stomach the second the knife blade tore more into red stained cloth. She grimaced when a hand came to smack against the side of her face and she found herself knocked down, but she took the chance to throw the knife, watching with a satisfied grin as it hit its mark and pinned her aggressor's sleeve to the side of the counter, much to their annoyance. Medusa was on her feet in seconds and landed a hard blow to their side making them give a hiss of pain even though they'd only been nicked there.

Tearing their sleeve free they grabbed the knife and slashed at her, causing her to go on the defensive. Blocking and dodging his strikes she glared, feeling frustrated that he already had her backing away like some helpless bitch. Smirking she got an idea that led her to stand still and allow herself to be shoved back into the wall. Soon the knife was pressed against her throat, but her smirk remained.

"What's with the smile? I wouldn't think you'd have a deathwish; although, I'd be more than happy to obliege."

"Now who's talking too much?" Medusa chuckled, grabbing onto their arm then. She sank her nails in on a certain pressure point that had them gasp, as she then twisted and moved forwards using brute strength to push them back while simeltanously causing them to release their hold on the knife as their arm became numb and somewhat limp. With a great amount of force she then punched them right in the mouth. It obviously didn't wound them too badly, but she'd struck hard enough that their head had snapped to the side leaving them momentarily stunned.

"Don't underestimate me." She advised before making a graceful turn where she then bent over and backflipped away to where she stood with the discarded weapon lying at her bare feet. Lifting the knife up delicately she took the chance to strike out upon seeing they were already upon her. Medusa landed them another blow with the end of the knife; however, they avoided the slash that followed watching as a few strands of their hair were cut by the weapon that had been aimed for their face. Giving a scowl they moved away from her, throwing open a cabinate to pull out a glass cup that they then threw at her, aiming for her head. She dodged to the side and narrowly missed the second cup that followed. Both shattered behind her making her wince when the third came dangerously close to striking her, having felt it lightly brush past her ear on its way by her head.

Medusa gave a yelp when the fourth hit her headon. Panting she backed up a few steps then, ignoring how the glass crunched and cut into her feet further. She crumpled to the floor then with her vision blurring and spinning as she struggled to keep conscious after taking that vicious blow to her head, which was bleeding from the glass that had cut into her forehead upon impact. Medusa started to get up only to feel a foot strike her from behind. That was when a foot stomped down onto her hand that held the knife. Her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth giving a restrained cry of agony. Panting and gasping she spat out blood meaning to hit the one causing her so much pain. She kept a firm grip on the knife in spite of the pain inflicted on her for doing so.

_If this bastard thinks I'm going to beg...they've got another thing coming... _Medusa thought angrily, gripping the knife tightly. She saw her chance for attack the next time that foot was about to come down. She stabbed into the shoe, apparently not deep enough to get their foot seeing as they jumped back and didn't cry out when she did so.

Swearing her opponent kicked the knife away and stepped back away from her to inspect the damage. Staring down at where the weapon had damaged their shoe they supposed it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Scowling they muttered something about how it had been their best pair of shoes, not that it were true or really meant anything. This action and others beforehand had annoyed them, but he became livid when he looked up to see his victim was standing, still ready to fight in spite of the fact she was weaponless now. It was so irkksome when they fought so persistantly, as though there were really a reason for them to live.

They approached her then, prepared to end the fight with a couple good blows only to get tripped up when she then dropped her body into a low crouch and struck out with her foot in a half spin.

A heavy thud came along with the crunching of glass beneath a sturdy form, meanwhile his quarry took this as her chance to retaliate. She grabbed the nearest, largest shard of glass and went for his throat only for her wrist to be grabbed in a painfilled grip that was accompanied by a hand moving up to give her wouned shoulder a hard squeeze making her yelp and drop the glass so it fell from her hand and to the floor where it broke further. Whimpering she landed a hard blow to her enemy's throat, leaving them coughing and gasping on the floor while she got up, moving as quickly as her wounded form would allow into the next room where the knife had slid. Before she could grab onto it she felt a hard blow to her back come from behind. She collasped to the floor where she lay panting and shaking in agony, as her body desperately begged her to cease fighting and just give up. It couldn't take much more abuse, but Medusa wasn't one to give up.

Medusa looked to see the figure towering over her was ready for another strike. She was able to reach the knife from her place on the floor and took that chance, grabbing it and rolling away from her enemy just as they lashed out. She avoided injury and had a weapon now. Groaning and panting she made one last attempt to attack, managing to get to her feet just as they were coming for her again, but before she could move a fist collided with her mouth sending her back and causing the knife to fly from her hand and land near the discarded bottle of painkillers. The same hand then grabbed her spiky black hair, yanking harshly, but at the same time brought her close enough that she was able to try punching them at the base of their throat like she had beforehand, but her fist was caught as she suspected it would be so she went to plan B and lashed out with her foot to knock them off balance.

It wasn't very effective.

They knew she was getting weaker by the minute, her body was sure to give out if she didn't rest soon, and yet she still refused to show fear. It was more than enough to make her oppoent enraged after everything that had transpired between them. However, they didn't attempt anymore violence towards her. They instead lifted her up and threw her across the room with ease, almost like a school boy throwing a paper plane, causing her to crash into the wall so hard she thought she heard bones cracking then hit the floor feeling like dozens of them had been broken. Blood was dripping from between her lips and she was wheezing from a combination of exhaustion and the fact she felt like her ribs had been broken though she knew they most likely weren't.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Medusa half snapped, half coughed. Her glare was still fierce and her tone was just as firey, surely enough to intimidate any normal person, but then again she wasn't dealing with a normal person. She wasn't dealing with a person at all. No, she was facing a monster. "Seriously, what the hell was this about?!"

"I just came by to make sure you still understand our agreement. You've seemed to be having second thoughts. Why is that?"

"You're fucking paranoid! I get the fucking deal so you don't have to act like a fucking creeper or start acting like you're going to kill me! I swear, give me a chance and I'll-"

"You'll what?" They challenged confidantly, knowing they had the upperhand. "You're in no condition to fight."

"You're a cheat." Medusa spat. "There's no such thing as a fair fight with you."

"And you're fair? Piss off about being 'fair' because you're as unfair as the world gets." They then let a giggle slip from their mouth, leaning against the wall as their body shook slightly. The situation just seemed so funny, after all. It was so funny! The humor was only theirs though, nobody else understood, or at least not many others could. "I wonder why you're even still around? Like all others you serve no purpose and are fooled by reality into thinking your pitiful life has value when really...you're as expendable as any bug that gets crushed beneath my feet...we all are, actually. Nobody's life is worth anything when ya think about it."

"Oh, is that so? Then tell me is the same true about-"

She was cut off when a hand wrapped itself around the lower part of her face, shoving her back into the wall roughly, further injuring her shoulder and making her give a pained grunt.

"Don't you dare say it," her aggressor laughed, "don't you dare fisnish that fucking sentence, not with that filthy mouth of yours. I do what I do for a reason and you're the only person alive who knows said reason. None of the police or their suspects know squat, nobody except for you. Of course, they wouldn't come see you. You're not tied into this so obviously, but I swear if you breath one word of what you know to anyone then I'll personally kill you like I said I would from the very beginning of our game. Understood?"

Medusa gave a nod, giving their midsection a solid kick that sent them back a way allowing her to fall to the floor and touch her aching jaw. She turned to give them a glare and yell at them for being such a pain, but found they'd already left. Hitting the floor with an aching fist she screamed in a mixture of pain and frustration. Why did she have to piss off all the wrong people? It really pissed _her _off that she was in such trouble, but knew it couldn't be helped. It was her nature that got her into this mess and she really had little to no regrets concerning herself and the choices she's made.

Wincing Medusa tried to get up so that she could clean the place up before leaving to clear her head, only for her to fall when she had made it halfway up. She caught herself at the last minute so she was sitting on one knee and her hands were on the floor at her side preventing her from falling futher. Taking a deep breath she stood up and moved shakily towards the bottle of painkillers that had been spattered by blood sometime during that scuffle.

* * *

Justin hummed as he and Joe looked through all the compiled paperwork they'd built up on the case. They sat in Joe's office and were quite busy considering all the papers they had to sort through and organize.

It all was the same with no clues, giving them absolutely no idea as to if there were anymore unnoticed patterns or overlooked evidence. It made Joe sigh while Justin continued on, headphones on and music blaring. Unlike Joe the younger detective was more dedicated, being quite loyal to their boss. Sometimes he came off as being a bit too loyal in Joe's opinion, but then again if it kept him employed and didn't bother their boss then what the hell? The elder of the duo considered kissing up to Death later just in case he ever got caught doing those searches on Crona again, perhaps it'd buy him some lenancy or something.

"Hey," Justin suddenly spoke up catching Joe off guard and making him jump, "did you realize that the women who were murdered were all in the same age range?"

"So? That switched up when he started to kill off other people."

"Yes, but they also were close in age."

"Not really. That kid that was butchered a while back...uh...what was his name? The kid with the orange boots, remember? He wasn't close to any age range."

"That's right, but clearly has to be conntected to these others in some way. If only we had someone, a suspect, who could tell us something."

"At this point," Joe sighed wearily, "we need a miracle. I mean, if we can't crack this thing soon you know it'll become a cold case and this psychopath will get away."

"It happens."

"It happens?" The brunette blinked. "Is that really all ya gotta say?"

Justin shrugged, looking back to the paperwork.

"Cold. You're just cold, kid."

Justin didn't hear and went about working, although he was apparently beginning to get somewhat frustrated. "No connections," he mumbled to no one in particular, "no similar occupations, no unnoticed relationships, and apparently no connections to each other."

Leaning back in his chair Joe shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he stared at all the papers that were scattered across his desk. "I don't get how these people all tie into this." he said, fully prepared to give up. There was nothing new and that meant they'd probably get in some sort of trouble later if something new did turn up without them noticing. "Again, we need a fucking miracle."

"Joe," Justin said then also stopping his search through the seemingly endless papers, "I think we need one of two things." His blue hues turned to look at Joe's weary green ones and he seemed to be completely serious in this moment. Being that Justin wasn't very social and didn't speak up unless he had to or felt like it Joe figured it was a good idea to listen to what the kid had to say, especially since he really had nothing better to do at the time.

"Oh? What's that?"

"We need a suspect, as I stated before, or a miracle from a higher power."

"Uh, kid, you know I think-" Joe was cut off when the door to his office opened. Spirit stood there with a look of defeat and weariness. He mumbled something and turned to leave, stopping when Joe called him to stop because he hadn't heard what he said. "Nothing!" Spirit whined. "I haven't found anything new on the case and to make matters worse my Maka blew me off for the tenth time this week!"

Justin blinked, staring at the man with a look of indifference, but he turned to Joe seeming to be annoyed. "Is he whining about his daughter again?" he questioned to which Joe nodded causing him to stand and leave without another word...leaving Joe to deal with...Spirit. _That little bastard!_ He thought once this clicked in his mind. _How could he abandon me like this and...to this guy...of all people?!_

Spirit's whining ceased when a heavy rolled up magazine slammed down onto his head. Joe wasn't sure if this new person's entry was good or not. Whether it was or wasn't Stein stood there, in his office, having silenced spirit with that one swift hit to his noggin. His glasses glared and he looked as tired as everyone else, also seeming quite annoyed by Spirit's antics despite the fact it was Joe who had been dealing with it.

"Uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it. I suppose I had to thank you in some way."

"For?"

"Taking my advice and leaving Crona alone. I appreciate that, Buttataki."

"No problem. I wasn't really concerned with that kid anyway. It's not like she's a suspect or anything. Sorry if I made you think that's where I was going by looking up her file. I was really just trying to pass the time." Joe tried to come off as innocent and it worked for the most part. Stein didn't appear to doubt him, though he did arch a brow at this.

"By looking at the file of a young, teenage girl?" He smirked. "Strange way to pass the time." Flushing Joe realized what he said did sound perverted when put the way Stein had. He was prepared to argue when Stein continued, "Don't worry, Buttataki, I know what you mean, but still...Crona...she is in my and Marie's care and I'd appreaciate it if you leave her be. She's a good kid in spite of her numerous flaws and insecurities."

"I don't doubt it. She seemed shy-"

"You've met her?"

"Well, yeah, when she was out with Kid the other day. She hid behind him while he and I talked some, but then they went on their way and I haven't seen either since." That was true enough. He'd only been called or texted by Kid for updates. "She seemed like a nice girl, shy, but nice."

Stein nodded. "Anyway, have you and Justin found anything?"

"Nah. I'll tell you what, though, it's grating on my nerves. Since that damn novice pointed out those patterns some of the other guys have been giving me a hell of a time."

"Agreed. Although, how was I supposed to see it? I just work on the bodies and they usually come seperately. The only ones I worked on at the same time were those sisters. Tell me, do you think I'm losing my touch?"

"Only if you say I lost mine."

"Well, seeing as we're on the same page would you be against the idea of a partnership?"

"How the hell would that work?" Joe laughed. "A detective and mortician. That sounds like the beginning of a bad T.V. sitcom."

"I suppose, but it should work. You handle different aspects of the case, evidence, suspects, etcetera and I look into the physical remains of the victims. If we combine information don't you think something new is likely to eventually come up?"

"When you put it like that then yeah, I guess. Hell, okay, I'm willing to try anything at this point to find something useful."

"Alright," He said giving Joe an almost bored look, as he then stood to stretch some, "then I'll be sure to give you updates and I expect you to do the same. If you like I'd be more than willing to out with some of this," Stein motioned to the paperwork with a deminuative grin, "it looks like you and Justin aren't doing too well sorting through it." The silver-haired man took a small step back at hearing his red-haired friend give a groan upon beginning to gain consciousness. It caused Joe to sigh, giving Stein a look that was quite weary.

"I don't suppose you'd wack him one more time?"

"Afraid not." He said kneeling down to grab his friend by his collar and pull him up to a sitting position. Spirit whimpered a bit at this rough action. "I need him and I'm sure Maka wouldn't appreciate it if I gave her father brain damage when she's still got about two or so years left with him and Blair."

"We were doing fine until he interuppted and scared Justin off with his whining and rambling."

"I see. Ironic, isn't it? Spirit can drive away even a deaf person with that pathetic display."

"I dunno. I don't know Justin. Boss just paired us together because he said Justin was a genius and I could try rubbing my people skills off on him or some crap like that. I don't know what people skills he was talking about. I'm almost as bad at avoiding relationships as Justin. If anyone he should have been paired off with Tezca or someone else who actually associate themselves with others on a daily basis."

"I guess we're all bad at avoiding personal contact and relationships here. Spirit is as far as I've gotten and that's probably just because we practically grew up together. The general point being all our so called social skills are weak at best."

"It's understandble though, or it should be. I mean, who the hell in their right mind would want to get attached or close to someone when they'd have to-"

"Inspect them?" Stein pressed with a smirk forming. "Have no trust in them and distance oneself so that you don't get hurt, and then what happens? You either have to develope a trust in them or risk losing them. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Joe winced, knowing just who he was probably thinking about. It made him wonder if Stein knew about him and Marie hanging out as of late. There was no malice and he looked rather stoic so he supposed that Stein didn't know, which was relieving considering he was probably still in trouble for prying into his kid's life without permission. Joe didn't want to piss him off, especially since they had just formed a temporary partnership. He needed Stein's help and apparently the feeling was mutual, but he couldn't shake the suspicion that there was more to this new partnership than Stein let on.

"Yeah." he replied quietly. "I think I get what you mean."

The air between them was silent, growing tense until a knock on the door made them both turn to look at who was interuppting their conversation. It was their boss, who was seeming as cheerful as usual. "Hey, good news." Death called from the doorway. "A new suspect just came in! Stein, get Spirit up so he can go question them, kay? It might just be another false lead, but we won't know until we find out, right?"

"Right." Stein agreed, jerking Spirit to his feet with a single tug of his shirt collar making him groan. "You heard what he said." He said to Spirit, giving him a nudge towards the door. "Get to it."

"It's probably just another psycho trying to take credit." Spirit complained, leaving all the same but none too thrilled about it. "Why the hell does something like this bring out the crazies? Why would anyone want to take credit for killing someone?"

"To be noticed, feared, or given importance that they lack." Stein replied, following after him. "You know, some people will do anything to be noticed. Take a look at that wild boy your daughter hangs around."

"Point. I just hate doing this, especially if they turn out to be violent."

"It's not like they go for you." Stein said, following him down the hall and speaking with a bored tone because he knew that Spirit was never alone during these interrigations. "Sid is the one who they try to take down. Then again, he's the tougher of you two and these people apparently have something to prove by going through all this."

"Yeah, well, do you know anything about that one kid we're still keeping under survallence?"

"How would I know that? If anyone should know it's you. My specialty is corpses, not suspects."

"Wait, seriously?!"

"Don't tell me nobody's been keeping an eye on him?"

"Uh...if by nobody you mean me...well..."

"Spirit...you're so fired."

"No! I-I can't be!"

"If he's escaped then I imagined you will be."

"Dammit!" He swore, tossing a file at him. Stein caught it, watching as his friend made a mad dash down the hall, undoubtedly heading for his workspace where the tracker had been carelessly tossed into a file cabinent. "Check in on Sid for me, okay?" Spirit called from over his shoulder. "Tell him I'm busy and couldn't do this interrigation thing! And don't read that file! It's confidential!"

"What a dumbass." Stein sighed, smiling as he than began to flip through the file just because he knew it's likely to piss Spirit off later. Humming he headed on towards where the interrigation rooms were. Sid stood outside and was sure to be ticked when Stein explained Spirit's situation to him, which he was more than happy to do considering his friend had been less than reliable as of late.

"Spirit won't be coming today," he explained with the file now tucked under one arm and his expression turning somber, though was still partly blank, "because he slacked off work and perhaps lost us a suspect."

"That idiot..." Sid sighed and shook his head, not seeming too surprised. He didn't say much more, but Stein heard him grumbling quietly to himself about how stupidly annoying and irresponsible Spirit was at times. With his job done Stein turned away to go about getting his own work done. In spite of what others thought he had much work to do and with so little time to complete it in.

* * *

Kid felt really nervous. How the hell could he possibly explain anything to Crona? She didn't remember. If he told her the truth what were the chances of her believing it? He suspected there was a zero percent chance. Kid really had no idea how to explain any of this without making her feel bad or coming off as being a liar. In the end he stood silent, attempting to think of something-anything-to say to make this better. Or to ease the tension at least a little. However, Crona ended up beating him to it.

"I-is it...true?"

Kid looked to her with a weak resolve. "No." he lied. "It's just...some dream...a nightmare I had a while back."

"A...nightmare?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it, Crona. I know you'd never hurt me."

"Oh...okay. That sounds reasonable, but is that the truth?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is."

"I've been...having some weird dreams lately...not all of them are nice...and in some of them I-I do bad things."

"Bad things?" Kid echoed quietly, confused.

"Yes." Crona nodded. "I hurt people," she explained, "I don't know...and I hurt animals...it's not that weird about the animals, but...I don't want to hurt people."

"I don't think you'd hurt a fly." It wasn't completely honest, but it was how Kid felt. He trusted her and believed she wasn't willing to harm others, but if forced he was sure that she'd do it. She had the strength and speed to anyway. "You're much too nice. Let's not ruin today with all this, hmm? You'd hate for it to end like yesterday, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, you're right." Crona agreed happily, content to just drop the conversation before something got said that didn't need to be said. "I'm just glad...never mind...umm...what movie are we seeing?" She smiled at him, holding his hand gently in her own and beginning to walk, followed by Kid as they began their journey to the theater. Relief washed over him immediantly upon hearing this inquiry. She didn't need to know the entire truth. It'd only hurt her and that was something best avoided seeing as she had a bad tendency to take blame for everything bad that happened. He could only imagine just how badly this would impact her.

"Do you have a preference?"

"W-well, Maka s-said that Soul had t-taken her to see a movie called Mama last week. She said it was pretty good."

"You don't know much about that movie do you?"

She shook her head and paled drastically after Kid explained the plot to her.

"Umm, h-how about...uh...you pick!"

Chuckling he gave it some thought for a moment before pausing in step, "You know, I think this is just something we'll have to figure out when we get there." He figured this because...well...he wasn't a movie person. Kid didn't really go often and had no idea what would be showing that'd be okay for them to watch. Crona, ever compliant, smiled as she nodded and allowed him to lead the way. Once there she went to buy snacks while Kid made a call to Soul on his cell. If anyone would know a good movie to watch it'd be him. Soul usually made some pretty cool movie choices. At least, that was Maka's opinion and Kid trusted Maka more than he did any of his other friends.

"Yo," Soul answered in his usual laidback tone, "what's up, Kid? Why're you calling me?"

"That is a bit rude." Kid replied with a scowl at the questions presented to him. "I thought we were friends."

"We are," Soul said with an edge of suspicion, "but you never really call me. The last time you did was like...forever ago...and it wasn't even anything important. So...what's up?"

"I was wondering if there are any good movies playing at the theater that you'd suggest I watch."

"Uh...sure. Let's see, there's one scary movie, The Cherynoble Diaries, I saw with Black*Star that was pretty cool. We also saw some lame documentry about African animals with Tsubaki and Maka liked that one film called Warm Bodies. I think they came out with another Batman movie as of yesterday. They also had an anime looking movie Black*Star drug me over there to see at one point. Take your pick there's bound to be something you'd like."

"You see, this is a special occasion. I need to pick a really good movie."

"What're you on a date or something?"

"Yes..."

"Dude! Okay, listen to me, I know you're inexperianced at this sort of thing so just hear me out on something, okay?" Soul paused a minute then continued when he didn't hear any retorts come from Kid. "You've gotta pick the scariest looking movie they have there, okay?"

"What? Why? She'll be terrified-"

"Exactly! And what do you think she'll do?"

"How should I know?! I really don't like this suggestion-"

"Listen, man, Ox did this with Kim, Harvar did it with Jackie, and I did it with Maka so we know this is solid science. Take your girl to see The Woman in Black and let the natural order of things take place. Knowing Crona it'll totally freak her out. Hell, she'll be all over you!"

"I don't know...this sounds wrong..."

"Nah, it's perfectly fine." Soul reassured him. Kid could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "It's not like you'll be shoving your hand down her shirt or anything. Trust me, it'll be so sweet! Maka wasn't willing to admit she was scared out of her mind, but she was practically hugging and leaning close to me the entire movie. She let me hold her and she didn't threaten to bash my head in like she usually would. It was...really awesome..."

Kid wrinkled his nose, imagining Soul's nose was starting to drip blood, as disgust came over him at the explaination. It sounded devious and perverted considering the goal was to get his female companion to press herself against him so he could put his hands on her without her feeling uncomfortable about it. It didn't sound right no matter how Kid tried to rationalize it, but then he recalled earlier when he and Crona were making out and it made his entire being warm up with desire. It was wrong, Kid knew it was wrong, but five minutes later he found himself purchasing tickets to the suggested movie anyway. Crona met up with him after he turned the tickets in and handed him a cup of some kind of soda.

"I didn't know if you liked diet or regular so I tried playing bubblegum in a dish to figure it out and I got you some candy and popcorn an-"

"Thank you, Crona." he cut her off, taking his snacks from her, giving her a nervous smile. Kid knew that he shouldn't take advice from Soul, but he really liked Crona and wanted to be close to her without upsetting her like he had earlier. Besides, he reasoned that if he were comforting her during the movie then it couldn't be that bad of a thing. At least, that was his reasoning behind it, it was his excuse to make himself feel better about tricking Crona as he was. It didn't ease his guilt when she smiled warmly at him and looked at him with such beautiful, trusting eyes. Almost all the gloom and worry had eased out allowing them to spark to life much to Kid's joy, and yet he was worried that she wouldn't look at him like that if he did this.

I have to back out now, he thought as they approached the room that would be showing The Woman in Black, if I do this she'd probably never want to do something like this again. No, you're being paranoid. This is just not right, morally or otherwise. You just have to-

"H-hey, Kid," her trembling voice broke into his thoughts, "th-this movie l-looks like it'll be s-scary." They were standing in front of the doors to the auditorium and the creepy poster was staring right at them from either side of the doors. Crona looked a bit confused, staring at Kid with an almost sad look in her eyes. "I-I thought you said 'no scary movies'."

"I did, b-but this was Soul's suggestion-" Kid stopped himself there, feeling like an even bigger creep than he was, conflicted and unsure how Crona would take this he couldn't bring himself to face her. "I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have listened."

"Hmm, really? Why not? I-it looks s-scary, but...w-with you beside me...I d-don't think an-anything could ever s-scare me."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do you always have to ask?" Crona giggled. Taking his hand she nuzzled her face against his neck making him tense up a little. He didn't push her away though. Kid hugged her close and gave her a gentle peck to one side of her forehead then the other. "I love you." He said, though this time the words sounded hollow, without meaning. Crona didn't seem to notice though as she nodded and returned the pecks, but instead placed them at the corners of Kid's mouth. He wanted to do more, but the movie was soon to start and he promised Crona a movie so with his hand in hers he led her inside to one of the seats that were in the middle of the auditorium. There were at least thirty other people present, mostly boys, but a few girls were present. They had to be one of the few couples present.

Surprisingly the movie went pretty smoothly. Crona sat in her seat, occasionally popping some junk food into her mouth or sipping some of her drink, but seemed oddly unphased unless an obnoxious group of guys up in a higher part of the auditorium stood up and screamed, almost cheering when it seemed more appropriate to scream and grimace or hide your face in terror rather than give a roar of approval. Their loudness seemed to be the only thing to really disturb Crona throughout the movie, although she refused to look directly at the screen at certain parts. Kid expected her to do as Soul said the other girls had and lean on him, but she surprised him by actually distancing herself, leaning opposite to him with her hand to her face and elbow propped up on the armrest of her seat.

She seemed to be thinking. Through the dimly lit darkness Kid could see a faraway look coming into her eyes, as though remembering something incredibly sad. It really bothered Kid she wouldn't tell him anything. What did she think about while a scene showing a hung woman came onto the screen? He had no idea, but it was the children that seemed to bother her the most. Was it because she was a minor herself? Why didn't this movie scare her like it had the other girls? Kid pondered on this sullenly, staring down at the floor and ignoring the movie completely as these thoughts crossed his mind.

"Kid?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be okay if I left real quick?"

"Why is this movie bothering you?"

"No. I-I...umm...have to do something..."

"What?"

"I-it's...uh...mmm...p-private."

Crona didn't have to say anything more. Kid moved his legs so she could get past him and he watched as she left appearing as calm as could be. It really bugged him she was so cool and unruffled by the film, while he was feeling quite disturbed, yet at the same insatant he couldn't help himself from liking her all the more. She was braver than he gave her credit for. That or just more selfless than he had originally thought. It'd take a truly kind person to resist being scared, especially someone like Crona who was rather timid by nature, for the sake of someone else.

_Another reason I can't screw this up. _He thought, turning to stare up at the ceiling. Kid didn't want to lose her and was quickly finding himself capable of gathering reasons why he couldn't allow himself to mess their relationship up. And with so many wary eyes on them he felt he needed all the encouragement and reason he could find, which was easy because Crona was such a delightful person. She had faults and there were aspects about her he didn't like, but they could easily be dismissed because of how they paled in comparison to everything else about her.

He found himself smiling rather goofily even though a rather grisly scene was playing before him. In his mind he imagined how happy his date had appeared earlier before they came in. He then imagined her soft, timid lips melting against his own firm ones and her soft pale hands resting on his shoulders. Her pretty face glowing and contented...

A scream from the movie tore him out of his fantasy and he jumped a bit at realizing Crona was standing there beside him, waiting for him to move his legs so she could sit back down. Kid noticed her face appeared damp like she'd splashed it with water then attempted to dry it off with paper towels from the restroom. In some strange way her appearance seemed to have paled since she left...or had he not noticed her paling complexion before then?

"Are you all right?" Kid asked softly. "Do you want to leave?"

"N-no. I-I'm fine. I just started to feel a little...weird."

"Weird?" he muttered. That didn't sound good. "Could you explain what you mean by that?"

"I-I don't know." Crona breathed shakily. Her eyes looked watery, staring straight ahead at the screen with a numbed indifference.

"Faint? Woozy? Cold? Warm? Is something making you feel ill?"

"N-no. I-I'm fine, Kid, really."

"Crona."

"I'm fine."

"Crona."

"What?"

He gave her a look and she sighed submissively, relenting and deciding that she shouldn't withhold the truth from Kid even if it made him worry over her.

"I guess," she said slowly, "my head hurts a little an-and my body f-feels...numb...it's weird."

"Numb? As in you don't feel any pain?"

"No, it's more like I don't feel...real...everything around me...everything that's happening...it all feels fake, Kid, but I don't think it's fake."

"It's not. Crona, should I take you home now? You may be getting sick-"

"It's fine, Kid." she reassured, keeping her weak smile intact. Kid seemed dubious still, but softened a bit when she leaned over to peck the corners of his mouth again. He sighed and listened as she then tried to whisper some more reassurance, "I-I'm sure it's just that I've ate too much sugar or didn't get enough sleep yesterday. I-I'll be fine."

Kid laid off her and nodded, resting his head against hers for a moment before she jerked away. Her smile flickered and she glanced to him nervously, leaning back in her seat with a hand at the side of her head and hidden pain glimmering in her dark hues. Those boys over them gave a loud cheer then causing Crona to wince and groan slightly. Kid was tempted to shout at them to shut up, but a frail look of assurance was still hanging onto his date's pallid features, silently telling him she was okay. He still wanted to take her home, yell at those boys, do something other than sit and pretend to watch the movie when really he was paying more attention to Crona who was clearly in some sort of intense pain that she was trying to keep hidden from him.

Then suddenly something happened. It was almost like a perfectly timed disaster was to take place then as that loud group of boys stood clapping and cheering loudly, some sounding drunk, as they kept making noise for the ghost who'd just apparently slaughtered a family, Crona's hands both went up and clutched her hair. She grasped her hair like she were hanging on for dear life. Kid saw her eyes...flash...lose focus and dilate slightly. Her body trembled and the next thing he knew she threw her head back and gave a loud shriek that rivaled the noise around them. Crona practically jumped over him in an attempt to escape, dashing for the doors and leaving, apparently not having heard the insults some of the obnoxious guys shouted as she left. He followed not even wasting a glare on them. They weren't what was important. Crona was and she was apparently suffering worse than she let on.

Kid stepped out into the hall where he saw Crona sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the far wall, sobbing, body trembling and jerking slightly. Her eyes were wide and looked to him pleadingly, silently begging for help. Kid wanted to rush to her side, but found himself momentarily frozen. It wasn't until she stood on shaky feet that he found himself able to move. Her sobs had quieted she just hugged him and whimpered in pain as he embraced her, and then told her that they were leaving. He was done asking. Crona clearly wasn't doing well. She needed to go home to rest and get better. Surely her condition was worsening with each minute. Even as he held her Kid could tell she was unwell and not showing any signs of getting over whatever it was wrong with her.

"Follow me," he said, leading her trembling form down the hall, "you'll be fine. We just need to get you home, or at least somewhere to rest. Maybe fresh air will do you some good?"

Crona's face was turned down, her choppy bangs shadowing her eyes. Kid took no notice of her mouth changing from a pained scowl to become a sinister smirk as she followed him closely.

"Yes," she mumbled too silently to be heard, "it may help me, but...it won't help _you_."

Her smile was dark and the gaze she turned on the world was enough to make strangers look away as though they had just seen a demon pass by. And for all they knew that's exactly what she was.

* * *

**OMG!**

**D8**

**I'm so sorry to have left it off like this and I'm even more apologetic for not having updated in such a long while, but there have been some serious family issues that prevented me from writing, thus kept me from continuing the story. I attempted to try some Kid x Crona here as well as to use some suggestions though I worry that maybe this chapter isn't as great as it could have been. That's probably just me worrying too much. ****And I imagine that this is by far the longest chapter thus far and hope it was satisfying, in spite of the cliffhanger at the end.**

**Next chapter will probably be shorter and I guarantee that I'll pick up where I left off because I couldn't finish this day up for them in just a single chapter. I also figured that I'd add in some other characters just for the heck of it. So, what do you guys think?**

**I hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment.**

***Sighs***

**Sorry for the negativity, but I've been feeling kinda stressed lately. Don't worry it shouldn't affect the story or how fast I update, okay?**

**Well, I'll see you guys next time! Bye-byez for now! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

Kid stared at Crona in concern. It had been mere minutes ago she'd been in immense pain, seeming sick, but now she seemed to be fine.

She said her head still hurt a little and was feeling a bit dizzy. She assured him that everything else was now fine though. The numb feeling had eased off and her body had relaxed, tears ceasing to flow, her shaking stopped, and her breathing had stabilized so she wasn't wheezing or gasping.

Humming, she now sat on the sidewalk with her pallid face beginning to gain back its color. He supposed that was a good sign, considering that she seemed on the verge of having another panic attack a while ago.

"Are you sure you're feeling fine now? It wasn't that long ago that you seemed like you were going to fall out."

"Yup. I'm fine."

"Good. You had me worried."

She giggled at that. It wasn't sweet sounding like it usually was. Her laugh was different...eerily so. Kid didn't think too much of it considering she hadn't been feeling well. The concern didn't leave him as he continued to study her, not believing for a second that she was fine. There was something off about her, but he couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

A smile that he considered to be too large for her coming onto her face. She looked at him with blurred eyes seeming ready to say something before she then cringed, whimpering quietly as a sharp pain stabbed at her brain. A hand shot up to touch her head for a minute before a look of confusion came over her face.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked sympathetically. "Is your headache getting worse?"

"I...don't know." She said in an odd voice that was soft and strangely hollow. "Huh. Did you know I take eyes?"

"What?" He gasped, not sure if he heard her correctly. She had...taken...eyes, as in ripped them from a skull?! It was sick how she smiled appearing caught between being lost and present, almost like she were there, but not there. "You took eyes?"

"Uh-huh. I just...remembered...brown eyes, scarlet eyes, blue eyes..."

"Crona-"

"It's not something you'd forget, ya know?"

Kid sighed. He was uneasy, knowing this was sort of like back when she'd attempted to strangle him, except she seemed a lot more stable than she had back then. He knew he wouldn't be able to use logic or sane reason to speak with her. Looking back he supposed that was probably one reason she had attempted to kill him because he had been rational and attempted to speak with her like she understood sane reasoning. She wasn't in her right mind. It wasn't her entire fault for behaving as she was. Kid decided to just play along with her for now until he could get her home.

"Why did you take the eyes?" he asked in as calm a manner he could manage, phrasing it like it were a simple, everyday inquiry. "Did you like them?"

"No, I was angry. I hated them."

"Why?"

"They were always staring, always innocent, they were always weak...they had no idea how to deal with me...so I dealt with them the only way I knew how. The way I now remember...how to deal with something...I mean, I think I remember..."

"What way was that?"

She smiled brightly, turning to him, and seeming to not have heard his last question. "Hey, Kid," she spoke cheerily, "did you know rabbits cry?"

"No." Kid replied quietly. "I didn't know that."

"Once you hear it...you'll never forget it."

"Crona, would you like to go home?"

"No. I hate home right now."

"Why is that?"

"All they do is fight." She grumbled, crossing her arms and looking absolutely miffed. "They blame me...they ignore me...th-they hate me...especially Professor Stein..."

"What makes you think that?"

"He threw me out!" She screamed, appearing to be ready to cry. What frightened Kid though was the look of rage she had adorned, he recalled seeing such an expression before and he didn't like what had followed. "I'm trash to him now! Miss. Marie probably regrets ever adopting me! An-and...and..."

There was a sense of doom building up with each angry word she spat. Kid was getting scared. She was so upset, so angry, he feared she would lash out at him, but knew she needed to be calmed down. Kid grabbed hold of one of her hands while the other was placed on her shoulder where his thumb rubbed circles there, working the tensed muscle and nerves beneath her skin. He raised his voice, though made sure it was controlled and soft, lest he unintentionally frighten her.

"No, no, calm down! I'm sure none of that is true!"

"It is! It-"

"Plum ice cream!"

Kid felt stupid once he realized what he'd shouted. It was the first thing that had popped into his head, flying from his mouth when he saw she was still upset. He didn't know if it would upset her further or not; however, there was a short silence after it was thrown out there. He held his breath during the entire time up until she shook his hands off her and relaxed, calming down like that had been some sort of comforting speech that put her heart at ease.

"Plum...ice-cream..." she muttered, losing all signs of animosity in favor of a rather hopeful grin, "I'd love some." Crona turned to Kid then and sure enough her dark eyes were shining in hope. "Can we get some, Kid? Please? I-it's...the best kind...you know?"

"Uh...sure..." Kid replied, shocked that had actually worked. However, he wasn't too certain if there was such a flavor available. What if he failed to deliver what she wanted? Would she get angry again? He swallowed, imagining his corpse lying face down in a large vat of ice cream. That wasn't how he wanted to die, no matter how pleasant that death sounded, drowning in ice cream wasn't how he had ever hoped to die.

This thought in mind, Kid attempted to change what he'd said. Gently putting his hands on her shoulders so she wouldn't turn away he then began speaking to her in a slow, persuasive manner, "We _could _get plumb ice cream, Crona, but

—hear me out on this—perhaps, you would like another flavor-"

"No," she huffed, "you already promised you'd get me plum ice cream." She removed his hands from her being and looked him up and down like she were uncertain if he were to be trusted ever again. "I only want the kind you promised me."

"I didn't really promise anything," he muttered, "but if it'll make you happy-"

She squealed then making Kid jump prior to being tackled in a hug. "Thank you!" She cried happily. "Thank you so much! You're the bestest boyfriend ever, Kid!"

"Thanks." he mumbled, wishing she'd stop hugging him once she began to nuzzle his neck. If she weren't out of it Kid would have been elated, but she wasn't in her right mind so it felt wrong, as though he were taking advantage of her condition. He wished she wouldn't inhale so deeply against his skin or run her hands up and down his back, getting too low before going back up to caress his hair then go down over his shoulders to his back where she slowly repeated the pattern, which had Kid blushing profusely.

He was tempted to just shove her off him and scold her for her behavior, but then he recalled what Stein had said about her not taking rejection well. Kid knew his rejection last time had almost gotten him strangled to death.

Who knew what would happen this time if he angered her now? She could shove him in front of a bus or oncoming car, perhaps find something lying around and use it as a weapon. Kid didn't want to fear her, he cared about her too much, but when she was like this she was unpredictable.

She finally let him go about ten minutes later to allow him to get up, pulling her up a few moments later. She looked shy, almost normal again, but he could see she wasn't by how broad a smile she wore along with the unhinged look that flickered in her dark hues. He knew it wasn't safe to be around her when she was like this, but so far things were going pretty well.

She was happy, for now. That fact aside, she wasn't ready to go home and forcing or tricking her would most likely end badly, especially if Stein were the only one home at the time. That bastard would most likely stand at the front door and watch her try to attack him, probably let her almost kill him, before doing anything to stop her. Besides, Kid felt he could handle her so long as he avoided causing her to be upset.

"Hey," she said giving his cheek a timid poke, "are you spacing out or something?"

"Oh, uh, yes I guess I was. I tend do that while thinking. Are you...skipping?"

"Umm-hmm. I'm ready for the ice cream! It'll taste real good, won't it?"

"I guess it will. Umm, Crona, don't think me rude asking this, but have you been taking care of yourself?"

"I thought I was." She mumbled in a blank tone that wasn't her usual negative but certainly wasn't positive either. "I mean, my ass is fat and I'm bone thin in the middle." Her hands moved to rest on her belly where they slid to her sides and started moving up and down to feel her ribs. She noticed he watched so made a point to cup her chest then move her hands down her sides again, smiling coyly when Kid looked away from this display with his face flushed, finding it to be erotic, the last thing he wanted was to get aroused at a time like this.

"I always thought I was pretty healthy." Crona mumbled with a sigh, dropping her hands to her sides and pouting slightly in disappointment that he wouldn't humor her.

"Uh, no," Kid said, pausing to clear his throat for a moment, "what I meant was if you've been taking your medicine lately?"

"Medicine?" She blinked then gave an airy laugh. "Oh, right. I've been forgetting to do that." She knocked on her skull like she had earlier, acting as though she were rapping on a door. "I'm empty up here, remember?" Her smile stayed this time, eyes still flickering. "Do you take medicine?"

"No. I was supposed to take antidepressants, but Dad-"

"See! Nobody takes their medicine!" She laughed, then suddenly stopped in both movement and laughter to hold her head, groaning in pain. "Oww, my head huuurrrrttss!" She groaned, drawing the last word out.

"You probably should take yours," he sighed, giving her a pitying stare, "maybe your head wouldn't hurt so much if you did."

"Why should I?" Crona fussed, tears starting to leak from her eyes at how badly her head hurt. "It just...makes me forget...it makes me...ugh...Kid, it hurts! It _really _hurts!"

"Would it help if we got you some pain medicine?"

"I don't know. I...can't..." her voice trailed off, and then her pained expression eased away, being replaced by an uneasy stare. One hand left her head and fell to her side. "Is it...gone...for good?" She mumbled aloud, turning her eyes down to the ground before letting her other hand down. She gave a giggle then, and soon she was bent over laughing so hard tears flowed down her face. Kid kept his distance, looking at her uneasily.

"What's so funny?" he chanced to ask. She then stopped laughing, gasping for air. Only when she caught her breath she shot up, standing straight, with a sick smile of dark intent. "It's gone!" she chirped joyfully. "It's gone, it's gone, gone, gone! The pain is gone, Kid! I-I feel...weird...still, but it's a good weird. It's like...like I've been asleep and only now...I'm truly awake! I feel so great! No more pain, no more pain, no more-" she stopped her happy spell then to grab her hair and hiss in anguish as the sharp, stabbing sensation came back to torment her.

Kid had no idea what to do, standing frozen until several minutes later when she calmed down. Her headache subsided and laughter showing no signs of returning. She stood looking completely blank. Almost mechanically she then began to walk and he followed, noticing her eyes appeared to be lost, dazed, and most disturbingly haunted. It was like she'd awoken from some horrific nightmare that left her utterly numbed and speechless.

Kid eyed her suspiciously, walking along with her, although he had no idea where they were going now. Clarity came only once they were standing in front of an ice cream shop. She apparently was set on getting this treat. It made Kid feel uncertain if he should leave her out or take her inside. "You still want plum, right?" he questioned, holding her hand affectionately.

Crona gave him a stiff nod, jerking her hand away, as she started appearing to be bothered by something, seeming ready to just snap the neck of the first person to look at her the wrong way. It alarmed Kid how agitated she seemed to be.

"Have you ever felt like...you were standing on the edge of a cliff...and even the slightest breeze would throw you over?"

"No." His reply was quiet with no emotion. He then looked up wincing at seeing tears running down her face. Crona was trembling and looking terribly shaken, as if having just witnessing a horrid crime that was sure to forever haunt her memory.

"Crona, what's wrong?" Kid asked, wiping her tears away and holding her gently, afraid that she'd break if he weren't careful.

He pecked the corners of her lips like she had his earlier, attempting to cheer her up, but when confusion joined the sadness and terror that danced in her striking hues he knew something was happening to her, something she didn't understand and couldn't deal with. She didn't have to say it. Kid already knew and it scared him worse than any crazy thing she could have said would have.

"Why're you so upset?"

"I feel like that." Crona sobbed. "I don't know why, but I'm scared...I'm so scared, Kid...I-I don't want to be, but..."

"There's no need to be scared. I'm here. You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

"I know...I'm sorry...I-I just..." She then shoved him away, glaring darkly at him, making Kid's veins freeze over at how much malice her glare held. "I fucking hate you!" She then blinked, shaking harder, appearing to have just realized what she'd said. "No...I-I love you...I can't...Kid...what's happening? It's like...I'm not here, but then...where am I?" Her hands tugged at her hair and her haunted eyes turned up to look at Kid pleadingly. She sobbed harder, taking a step back, appearing severely frightened.

"K-Kid..." she sobbed, appearing hopeless and scared, "p-please...help me...please...Kid, please, help me!"

He wanted to, but was absolutely motionless, watching her feeling like he were drowning. The fear was eating away at her and he was frozen by it as it crashed over him like a fatal tidal wave that was wiping out everything in its path. Crona's sobbing and shaking worsened. She paled and was beginning to look wild attracting some unwanted attention from not just a single passerby. Numerous people stared at her in either concern or confusion, one or two looked at her like she were a complete moron. Soon they were whispering amongst themselves, Kid heard some laughing, while others were making empathetic noises. Whether they meant well or not, all of these people only frightened her more. Kid managed to shake off his fear then and went to grip her arms, steadying her, as he locked eyes with her, relieved when it helped to calm her slightly.

"Take deep breathes." He commanded slowly. Crona nodded and obeyed, inhaling and exhaling through her mouth until her shaking eased up a bit more. "Now, I want you to calm down and follow me."

He didn't trust her to be fast enough so he grabbed her hand and began leading her down the street, getting well away from all the people who were staring. Crona sputtered out an inquiry that wasn't understood. Kid was quick to answer anyway.

"I'm taking you home. I don't know what's happening to you, but maybe Stein will be able to help. He went to medical school right?" He glanced over his shoulder once to see Crona nod then turned back to watch where they were going. Kid paused at a stop sign to allow Crona to catch her breath, whilst he looked both ways for any approaching cars. "I-it...won't...ma-matter if w-we...get b-back..." Crona sputtered then, catching Kid's full attention.

"Why not?"

"H-he's...w-working t-t-today...won't...won't b-be home..."

Groaning in frustration Kid felt ready to explode. They were closer to the station than her home, but he really didn't want to chance her losing it there. People had guns and he knew how hostile she could be. That combination wouldn't blend too well together.

"Kid...help...please help me!"

"What is it? What's wrong?!"

"I-I don't know i-if I'm me anymore!" She sobbed. The sound of her pitiful, broken voice was tearing Kid's heart apart. He didn't know what to do and when Crona started to break into a raucous fit of laughter he had a feeling that he was far too late to do anything.

* * *

Maka hummed as she headed down the steep library steps. Her arms that had been full of books on the way in now held only two. They were newer and sure to be as great as the others in the series. It was then she heard her cell beeping out its pretty violin tunes.

Soul hadn't liked when she picked that one out because it apparently reminded him of his elder brother, Wes, who was an even more talented musician than Soul, which was hard for her to believe, but there you go. She smiled at seeing it was a text from Soul upon answering.

He more or less asked where she was. Maka could imagine him sitting at his place, listening to jazz and texting almost uninterestedly because he and his brother had a fight, or maybe just because he wanted to talk with her without the actual talking seeing as texting allowed him time to think and avoid saying something that would normally earn him a book to his head.

Maka sighed, tucking the books under one arm to text him back, two minutes later he text back asking if it'd be okay for him to come over to her place later. She text that it wouldn't. It was because of her lousy father having recently forbidden her to having Soul over while he wasn't there. And his girlfriend would be there and most likely tell on her. Blair wasn't usually one to tattle. She was actually pretty cool, sort of like a friend to Maka rather than a mother. She usually let her and Soul hang out at the house together, but tonight she wanted some girl bonding time, which left Maka alone with Blair and her pet cat, Pumpkin.

Her reply was more or less this:

**No, papa's not home 2nite & Blair's gonna enforce his dum rule 4 1ce!**

Soul text back:

**O wat a bummer...**

**yur dad sucks**

She replied:

**U've no idea. & Blair's cooking 2nite.**

**:'(**

He replied back with:

**hang n there an i'll sneak u sum pizza l8r**

**c u 2nite. xoxox**

And she ended their text session with:

**Sweet, I luv u 2!**

**x3**

**Bye.**

She tucked her phone away in her bag, then proceeded to walk home. It was bothersome she lived so far from the library, although it was fortunate that she was closer to friends like Soul, Tsubaki, Kim, or Crona. Kid lived further away from her than they did and all of her friends were great, except Black*Star. His heart was good, but he had bothered her one too many times in the past for her to think of him as anything other than an annoyance. She cared for him, but he wasn't as close a friend as someone like Kid, then again he was more of a friend than someone like Harvar or Ox.

It was then that an unexpected noise made her jump. She whirled around as fast as she could, prepared for the worst only to tense at seeing that nobody was behind her. It had sounded and looked like someone had thrown a glass bottle at her but it'd fallen short and busted when it hit the pavement. Maka sighed, shaking her head and continued her walk, though she swore she heard scuffling behind her, as if someone were dashing from one place to the next.

Ignoring it she quickened her pace, keeping her destination in mind. The thought of Soul waiting with some cold pizza helped her feet considering her stomach was grumbling, plus her brain reminded her it was either that or eating whatever burnt, toxic meal Blair managed to throw together.

Yeah...cold pizza sounded great.

Maka smiled at the thought of being able to have such a wonderful option this time around. Last time she'd been forced to eat a seafood dish that had been horribly burnt and practically showered by salt. Her mouth got dreadfully dry just thinking about it.

Sadly, these thoughts came to an end when the sound of a gun firing from behind made Maka give a strident cry, dropping her books her body fell where it lay still against the stern, gritty sidewalk.

* * *

**Okay, so I think I know what some of you guys are probably thinking: This story is getting so boring and predictable!**

**Or maybe: Why did she leave it off at the good part(s)?!**

**The answer to these questions is simple: I'm working on the second part as we speak deciding to separate it from this chapter so it's not insanely long. I, myself, prefer moderately long chapters. I respect other people's preferences and with that in mind will try to keep the length fair so it's not too short or long. I can't promise anything though.**

**Who knows what the future holds, right?**

**Oh, and before I forget, I'll be posting chapter 36 later today after I'm done with it. I'll just warn you though, next chapter is gonna turn somewhat dark and may be longer than this chapter, but I promise I'm working as hard as I can to finish it up. But first I need some rest...**

**See ya guys later! For now I'm out like a light.**

**:)**

**P.S. I need to know if you're up for some SoMa next chapter or if I should just hold off and focus on Crona totally losing it? It's your choice, but currently it's the only thing hindering me from completing it.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Oh." That's all he heard. After all her screaming and bawling, after him nearly losing it because of how scared and oddly she'd been acting, all that Crona had to say was a simple, 'Oh.'

It didn't sound like much of anything, merely a small noise of empty credence.

Then her tears slowed, her breathing calmed, and her panic ebbed away until she stood sniffling and rubbing her tears away. She smiled at him cautiously and giggled.

It actually sounded...placid.

Her eyes were bright and relieved like a storm that had been raging around them had finally passed. It then clicked in Kid's mind that she was okay. She wasn't crazy or freaked out, she wasn't confused or homicidal, this girl was the same one he'd met up with earlier to go see a movie, the same one who was typically so meek and self-conscious. Crona was...normal. She was herself and not the monster he expected to appear after all the noise she made.

"Kid...what...was that?"

"What was...what?"

"I-I felt like...like I was about to break...or float away, but...I'm still here." A hand gripped her arm apprehensively, eyes turning down, as she blushed in shame at all the freaking out she had done. "So...what was that feeling about?"

"My best guess would be that you had another panic attack. A minor one, I guess."

"Huh. O-okay. I-I guess all th-those weird feelings were j-just..." she shook her head like dismissing a thought and gave him a timidly curious glance, "s-so what do we do now? I-I mean, I d-don't want to g-go home...l-like I said before...things a-aren't too g-great right now. I-I know i-it'll p-probably make you m-mad, but..." biting her lower lip she looked away shyly, clasping her hands together in front of her to prevent them from shaking, and then she mumbled quietly, "can we p-please still get p-plum ice cream?"

"Uh...yes...of course we can..." Kid mumbled, still unable to fully grasp what had happened. He tried to piece it together, but still failed to make it make any sense. She began having headaches, started acting crazy, began to panic, and then reverted to being normal. What the hell was that about? The best Kid could deduct was that her headaches were apparently a sort of warning or something.

All he knew as a definite fact was that the day before he went to see her she'd had a really bad headache, which she took medication for, but then he went to her place and she was acting nuts. However, presently she'd claimed to have taken no medication for these headaches and still...she lost it...if only for a little while.

Something was certainly wrong with Crona, there was no question about that; however, he now had the suspicion that it wasn't medication, but then...if not that then what...what was wrong with her?

It made him feel sick out of concern for her. Who knew caring for another person could hurt so much? Although it made him also feel extremely pissed off because if there was one thing Kid hated it was being purposely misinformed by someone he trusted.

Obviously, Marie had been dishonest with him. After all, how can medication cause side effects when it had not been taken? That was what she had told him had caused Crona to turn crazy last time.

So yeah, she had lied to his face, but then that left him wondering why she would do such a thing?

The only answer he could deduct was that she was attempting to cover up something important. Whatever it was Kid was now set on figuring it out. He attempted to ask Crona about it, seeing as it was her own health that he was now concerned about, but she was apparently as in the dark as he was about whatever was going on because the best he got from her was a confused chain of mumbled words he couldn't fully understand.

Whatever the answer was Kid knew he probably wouldn't like it, so he tried to keep most of his thoughts and questions at bay, attempting to distract himself from all these bothersome thoughts through conversation. Crona seemed more than willing to speak to him about just about everything, and yet he noticed when she'd slip while they talked and say something by mistake. He ignored it as best he could, especially since she didn't seem to be aware of it herself.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the ice cream store. Kid figured they were fortunate no one from earlier had stuck around otherwise someone may have started trouble for them or caused Crona to relapse.

Once inside Kid let Crona wander off to stare at some goofy paintings that were on the far wall next to some tables. "I'll take a scoop of vaniella on a cone and just as a thought do you have, uh, plum as a flavor?" He kept his voice even and hoped to prevent letting any anxiety show. The guy behind the counter raised a brow at this, looking at him strangely.

"Yeah. Not too many people that come here eat it though."

"Good. I'll take that on a cone as well."

"Whatever you say. One or two scoops?"

"Two."

"The total comes to two dollars and eighteen cents."

Kid happily paid for his and Crona's ice cream, calling her over to leave once he had them; however, she seemed to be really fixated on a particular painting. He went to investigate and saw her staring at it like she were thinking over a hard math question. Kid looked as well finding it to be a painting of a cheerful circus scene with spectators staring at all sorts of exotic animals and performers. Crona looked to be taken aback by it.

"Do you like this painting?"

"It reminds me of the carnival. I went when I was a little girl."

"Have fun?"

"A little bit. It was kind of scary."

"I suppose it can be if you don't like all the big animals or if you hate clowns."

"No, the animals were okay. The clowns were just...appalling..." She shuddered slightly, nose wrinkling, and eyes dropping to the floor. Kid heard a hint of resentment, a spark of anger, which didn't need to be made into anything worse. Good thing he had ice cream. "You want your ice cream?" He handed her the cone and took the chance to lead her out of there, supposing they'd do best going back to his home, since she didn't wish to return to hers yet.

Kid finished his cone first, having taken bites rather than licks, resulting in a major brainfreeze that made him grimace. Thankfully, it subsided after a few minutes producing a sigh of relief from Kid, who then watched as Crona's small, pink tongue lapped at the pale magenta colored dairy product, appearing blank as she ate it. Kid noticed some dripped from the corner of her mouth. He attempted to wipe it away. Inauspiciously, the second his hand came close to her face she used her free hand to smack his away, but other than this she didn't show any signs of noticing he'd tried anything.

"Could you...um...please wipe your mouth?"

"Why?"

"It's a tad messy could you please wipe it?"

"I guess..." She mumbled wiping the melted ice cream from her mouth with her palm, then wiping it onto the side of her skirt. "I-is that okay?"

"Perfect."

Crona then went back to eating her ice cream, which seemed to be melting quicker than she could eat it. It dribbled down the sides of the cone and over her hand, dripping down the end, some he noticed had spattered her nice black shoes. By the time they were at his place she was a mess with ice cream all over her face, hands, and even some on her clothes. Kid restrained himself from having a fit, as he led her inside to the kitchen where he got her a drink, setting some multicolored straws on the table for her to use if she wished. Minutes later she was acting as a living doll who obediently sat down while he wetted some paper towels and began to clean her face and hands up. Kid wanted to clean her clothes, but didn't know if that'd make her uncomfortable or not. He supposed it wouldn't because in her current state she seemed to be very vulnerable, yet so submissive that he supposed anything could happen.

She was unpredictable.

"Crona, would you mind if I," he looked away awkwardly then, "cleaned your clothes for you?" He didn't expect her to give an answer so it wasn't too much of a surprise when Crona didn't say or do anything straight away. She seemed to be more out of it, actually it would have been more correct to say she seemed awfully depressed. She stared down at his kitchen floor and when she did turn her head up she looked blank.

Crona finally gave a small shake of her head after a few minutes of silent thought on the offer. Kid sighed, pushing back his urges like he'd been told to, ignoring the powerful need to restore her shirt's clean state, especially when those spots were so...unsymmetrical...

Thankfully, she was someone he cared about enough to restrain himself from giving into those horridly strong urges.

At the table she played with the straws he'd laid out before turning to him with a dark glint entering her eyes. It was so familiar, yet so strange that he took a step back in fear. He remembered that look from back when she'd practically molested him just before she got the idea to attempt killing him for pushing her away. It wasn't his fault back then because he hadn't known she'd do such a thing.

However, he did now and because of that knowledge he felt stiff in fear at what thoughts were possibly running through her head. As was stated beforehand, she was unpredictable. It was merely one of the factors about her that scared him when she was like this. The others being how wild, belligerent, insane, and homicidal she seemed to get.

"Oh, Kiiid!~" She called with a melodious tone.

It sent frosty chills down Kid's spine, almost like the boney finger of death were running up his back. He swallowed, tempted to start running for his life when the broad, crazed smile from earlier made a comeback.

Crona stood then, posture perfect, showing that she was actually taller than him by a full inch. Why he noticed such a thing then he had no idea, probably an attempt to keep his heart from exploding as he watched her movements that had become quite graceful and languid. Her smile changed then, becoming sickly sweet, as she then used a single hand to unbutton the top red button of her smokey gray blouse.

"I want to play." She said, dropping her sing-song voice, but keeping that sickly sweet smile intact the entire time. Her head turned then and her smile grew wider. A golden gaze followed her own to the knife that had been left on the counter, making him sorely regret ever allowing Liz and Patty to make their own breakfast. She turned back to look at him and their minds seemed to just click. The air of silence was broken when the two teenagers ran for the weapon in a mad dash. Crona almost had it, being the one closer at first, until Kid grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back. He reached out for the knife brushing the handle with his fingertips before Crona grabbed a handful of his dark hair and gave it a brutal jerk.

Crying out through grit teeth he elbowed her in the ribs, as a result she kicked his shin. Gasping and hissing in pain Kid then pushed her away, Crona slapped at him, both struggled to get to the weapon first only succeeding in preventing either of them from obtaining what they desired to have.

Crona growled when Kid managed to finally grab the handle of the weapon; however, she dropped her body into a low crouch and before Kid knew what happened his feet had been knocked from beneath him. Screaming in fright as the weapon he'd held moments before flew up high into the air only to flip and fall down towards his head. That was when Crona expertly caught the knife by the handle, mere centimeters from Kid's nose where the blade would have struck if it hadn't been stopped. Scrambling to get his wits back in order Kid shook as he got up to his feet, staring at Crona in amazement. She found his expression to be amusing, chuckling as she held the knife like a skilled surgeon raising it to where it was level with her chest.

"Why are you looking so surprised, Kid?"

"Y-you...I didn't know you could...how did you get to be like this?" There was definitely more than one thing he wanted to know about her now. He was stuck between astonishment and terror, fascinated by this girl of pink hair and madness. She offered a coy smile, whilst he gathered himself and realized a more important question, "Who taught you to do all this?"

"Do what?"

"'What'? Don't play ignorant! You just caught a knife in mid-air, you knocked me down with ease, not to mention how precise you are and how you handle that knife like a trained assassin! You can't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

"I picked up some things." She said tersely, quickly switching that drab voice to a mirthful tone so it'd fit her sunny smile, "Now, let's play a fun game-"

"No, Crona," Kid boldly interrupted, "answer my question. Where and who did you pick this all up from?"

Crona sighed, voice becoming quiet as she lost all cheer and began to fiddle with the knife as she spoke, mostly looking at the blade that shone her reflection. The one she couldn't help but to despise. "People, mostly," She replied, monotone, "but most of them weren't people at all. You couldn't understand because she doesn't understand, they never got it either, but...I met someone..." Crona seemed lost in memory for a few brief seconds then she changed the course of the conversation. "I know the ones who taught me this weren't people. I'm just like them. I know what I am and what I am not, but what I am not is what I want to be; however, how can I be that when the thing I want most is impossible to have? It's useless...pointless...why bother trying?"

Dark eyes that were dim with hope and seeming lost turned up to meet Kid's confused stare, "Why am I like this, Kid? Why do I try being different? Who is there to impress? Earlier today I wasn't me, but then I was me, and then I wasn't, which _really _pisses me off because in the end I'm not too sure who I am after all is said and done. I kind of think...and wonder...if I'm even alive. Do I really exist? If I do then why the hell am I wasting my time talking when I could be doing something amusive? Why ask so many questions when I know there isn't a single fucking answer to be found? Why live when there's so much fucked up stuff, when there is so much unbearable pain and soul crushing disappointment tearing into your sanity every single day?"

Her voice was hard, eyes unbalanced, as she sought out Kid with an expectant look, "Tell me, Kid, why ask all these questions of yours? Am I just a joke to you? A fucking child's puzzle to be solved and broken apart in the end when you've completed with your sick game? Or am I a little bit of fun? Answer my questions. Why do you look so shaken and red? You ask me questions, questions, questions almost all the time. Is being with a girl no fun unless you interrogate her every five seconds?"

"That's not true!" Kid argued. "I don't and have never once thought about you like any of those things. You're important to me whether you realize it or not. Crona, I care about you. I love you and I just want to understand you. I want to know you, everything about you. Is that so wrong?"

"It is if it's none of your business." She practically snarled, huffing a moment later at how unyielding Kid stood, meeting her gaze and refusing to back down. She then scoffed, "Who in hell died and made you Dr. Phil...Phillip...Phileo...whatever his name is?!"

Crona's grip on the knife increased to the point her knuckles were white and her eyes shone in rage as she continued her lecture, "You're not a shrink, you're not a counselor, and you're not a detective no matter what you think." At this point her voice softened, unintentionally swaying Kid to ease up a little, "You're just my boyfriend, my best friend, you're my everything and nothing at the same time. If you ask what type of number or pie I like then fan-freaking-tastic, but when you start asking about mummy-dearest and her old flings then we have a problem."

"Yeah, okay." Kid sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes never left Crona nor that knife she wielded with such professionalism. "I agree with you there. Could you just, please, put the-"

That's when her deadened voice interjected, "What's the point in knowing anything?"

Kid blinked, deciding to match that with a simple answer he felt was something anyone would know, "To attain knowledge for safety, power, or future use."

"Knowledge is frightening." Crona said, nodding to herself like she agreed with her statement. "If you know too much it can scare you, drive you over the edge completely, but if you know too little you'll feel like an idiot and try to imagine the worst possible things. So, do you like being scared? I promise you, Kid, if you say yes I'll make you sorely regret it."

Kid didn't know what she meant. He didn't want to find out, but he refused to lose his cool because of what sounded like a subtle threat of ferocity and violence.

"No, of course not." He replied calmly. "Listen, I got lost half way through that rambling of yours, but I know one thing for sure, Crona, and that's that you're real, just as I'm real. We're both alive and maybe you'd like to give me the knife so things can stay that way?"

Crona sighed, leaning her body back so far that her pink strands almost touched the floor. Kid's eyes widened at this display, feeling that what Crona was capable of in this state defied every known law of the human body. There was no way she could be comfortable like that! Kid recovered himself quickly moving to where he was a safe distance from her but could see her face clearly. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be giving it some silent thought.

Her grip on the knife looked loose, tempting Kid to just reach out and take it. He restrained himself from doing so, however.

Secretly he feared she would attack him if he tried anything so he waited until she finally stopped thinking, pulling herself up, but her body fell forwards. Kid could hear the quiet snaps of her spinal cord due to the strain. Crona didn't look to be in pain as she stood back up straight, mad smile gracing her face, as she raised the knife up to chest level again. Kid swallowed, already knowing what she would say before the words ever had a chance to pass her fair pink lips.

"Nah," she chuckled, "I think I'll keep it handy for our game. It's gonna be so much fun!"

That dark glint in her eyes grew brighter than before. She took a small, shuffling step forward brandishing the knife, as though she were ready to attack. Kid didn't think then, mind blanked out, as he turned and ran for his life. Crona watched with a smug smirk, silently considering their game to now be officially underway.

Kid ran as swiftly as his legs would carry him, unthinking as he darted past the front door and into the living room. He paused on the stairs where he turned to see her standing in the doorway of the livingroom. She walked in a manner most calm, giving him a smug smirk. The fingers of her free hand twitched and her grip on the knife tightening, as she stared at him with her eyes softening. Kid felt frozen where he stood, watching as Crona lifted the knife and threw it with acute precision. It flew through the air heading straight for him.

Nicking his earlobe as he flew past the weapon then lodged itself in the wall behind his head. Raising his hand to touch the cut, streaking crimson across the center of his palm. "Oh, that looks painful." a soft voice cooed. The feeling of warm breath tickled over his cut ear and golden hues widened when a wet appendage ran over the lightly bleeding nick in the lobe of his ear. "Poor baby, let me kiss it better."

Kid turned and shouted, finding his face to be only centimeters from that of Crona's. Her smirk remained, as she reached up and pulled the knife from the wall without turning away from him. He stood frozen by terror as the weapon rose above his head then came down at a blinding speed. He jumped backwards yelping, watching in horror as the weapon stabbed the air where his head had been moments before. "Aww, I missed!" she sighed in genuine frustration, now frowning at Kid who continued to look at her in terror. "Stay still so I can fix your pretty face!"

_In your dreams! _Kid thought scoffing.

He then turned to finish the climb up the stairs in an attempt to escape without attaining any severe injuries. Crona was on him in an instant, attempting to slash him again only to fail and tear the back of his jacket. Growling she managed to grab hold of his jacket collar jerking hard enough that he choked and almost fell backwards until he grabbed the banister of the stairs to help hold himself up. His feet were on the edge of the current step he occupied, using all his composure available he used his free hand to remove his arm from his jacket then using it to grasp the banister while he released his other arm from the jacket.

Crona gave a shocked gasp when she fell backwards, tumbling halfway down the stairs before she took hold of the banister to steady herself as Kid had beforehand. He would have continued running if not for the sick cracking sound reached his ears. He turned to stare at the crazy girl who lay at the middle of stairs on her knees. Soft hands covered her face Crona then threw it away where it landed at the bottom of the stairs. She turned to grab for him again only to find he'd made it up the stairs and was staring down at her in concern.

The glare she gave him was so heated it could have melted ice.

Rage flared in those dark eyes not drowned by the building tears as she stared at him. Kid knew without a doubt her intentions to kill him were cemented. Keeping this in mind he turned heading down the hall where he ran and slammed his bedroom door behind him, locking it as he scanned the room for an escape route. The window was his only option, but he knew the fall would likely be fatal.

Sighing he collapsed onto his bed, covering his eyes with an arm. A strident _thump_ signaled Crona was at his door, attempting to bust it down. Groaning he knew that meant he was trapped like a rat in his room. When he thought of it he only went there out of habit. He knew he should have went to the girls' room because he knew they actually had weapons on hand. Kid didn't want to hurt Crona but supposed that if he had a weapon as well then maybe she'd buy his bluff...if not...well...he didn't want to think about it.

Kid knew he'd made a mistake. Then again, he supposed it wasn't too late to make up for it. He tried to think of what to do now that he was trapped, weighing his options. Sadly, Kid knew his only options were to wait Crona out or take a leap out the window and risk serious injury or death. Two things he was presently attempting to avoid. He-

That was when Kid bolted upright at the stillness that had settled in the air. All was silent. He gave a sigh of relief, supposing Crona had given up already. It was a nice thought that helped him relax, staring silently at the door. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was all over. Maybe she snapped back to sanity...maybe she had a change in mood...maybe she just decided he wasn't worth such a hassle. Whatever the reason Kid couldn't help himself from feeling a bit more at ease...then he heard something that made his heart drop...his room dropped several degrees and he shivered as he stared wide-eyed at the door.

The soft click that shattered his relief was followed by the turning of the knob.

It felt like an eternity of him staring at the knob turn, but eventually the door opened. Crona stepped in looking more miffed than she had on the stairs frightening Kid all the more. He stared at her with a silent apprehension replacing his brief relief that was brutally murdered by fate, which had so conveniently allowed Crona to possess a key that unlocked his door. It seemed he was destined to die that day.

Kid was prepared to say his last prayers when suddenly Crona looked around the room. She seemed to realize just where they were after a moment and soon all her anger seemed to just drain away. Her scowl was replaced by that smug smirk she'd held earlier. Her eyes changed from being so heated to sparkling with a shady sort of roguishness due to the hidden mischief, which her intentions surely held in some sick form or fashion.

Crona smiled at him, as she undid the buttons, it was not a smirk, but a smile that held some strong feeling. It was an...odd look...that actually looked close to being...affectionate. Kid felt his face heat up slightly despite the earlier chill he'd experience. He turned his head to the side to let his gaze shift elsewhere, refusing to watch this display of hers. He refused to give her the satisfaction.

Kid's attention didn't go back to her until she practically tackled him down to the bed, knocking the air out of him from the forceful impact. He was winded for several moments before he caught his breath. He then realized that Crona was straddling his waist and smiling down at him with that odd look of hers. Kid also realized that she hadn't finished with her unbuttons, having left the last four buttons untouched. Nonetheless, her outfit was unbuttoned enough to allow Kid a look at her smooth, pale flesh as well as the lacy pink bra that covered her chest. He could feel his flush deepen a bit, ready to shove her off him when the feeling of cool steel at his throat made him think otherwise.

"We're gonna play a new game," Crona quietly explained, leaving her tone undecipherable, "it's easy. All you have to do, Kid, is make me happy and you won't get hurt. Don't think of resisting or arguing," the blade pressed down into his throat lightly as if to emphasize her threat, "otherwise you'll regret it."

"I-I understand." he swallowed, uncertain what he was going to do. He certainly wasn't prepared to do as she said. She was freaking nuts off her rocker! Kid didn't want to hurt or take advantage of Crona while she was out of her mind, but at the same time Kid really didn't want to die. Thus leading him to a dilemma where he wasn't certain of what to really do. Either way he went both he and Crona lost in one way or another.

While Kid was thinking this through Crona took the time to finish with those pesky scarlet buttons, shrugging her blouse off she let it fall to the floor by the bed. It caught Kid's attention making his mind a blank as he stared at the girl on top of him whose mid-section was now only covered by her pink bra. She leaned her head back, sighing like it were a huge relief for her to have finally removed the blouse from her being.

"I was burning up," he heard her mumble, "oh, the things women do for you men."

"You didn't have to wear it-"

"Oh, yes," she argued with a monotone, "yes I did have to. It makes you happy to see me wear things such as this." Kid felt her take a shuddering intake of air through her nose before she gave him a look that was rather timid as she hugged herself like she were ashamed. "I-I just...want you to be happy...K-Kid..."

Again, he dared to hope she were back to being herself, but sadly a few moments later she blinked and was back to the crazy chick who had him pinned down to his bed and wanted to do only god knew what to him.

"Weird..." she mumbled, turning her gaze back down to Kid then and getting that odd smile again, "oh well...let's have some fun."

* * *

**Sorry to leave it off here! I know it sucks and I hate to stop the chapter here, but sadly due to a severe computer error that occurred earlier today I lost the rest of this chapter so I'll have to throw the rest of this in with the next chapter. ****Yea...so anywho...I suppose I lied about the dark stuff. There's not much if any, but certainly next chapter will be something I'm sure you won't want to miss!**

**I'm currently working on it, trying to think of how far to let this go since I'm having to redo all this now. ****I hope to get it done sometime tomorrow, but dunno if I will or not since I have to help my sister move into her college dorm. I'll certainly give it a try.**

**I hope to hear something from you beautiful readers, plz!**

**Well, guess that's all til next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

The hand with the knife moved away from his throat and off to the side.

Kid stared up at her forcing a mask of bravery as he stared up into those dark, insane pools that continued to hold that strange emotion he refused to acknowledge as being affection.

A half second later their lips were pressed together. Crona put every ounce of feeling she had into it, but Kid refused to kiss her back. That was when he was reminded he didn't have a choice when she bit his lip hard enough to make it split and bleed slightly. Licking up the blood she practically raped his mouth with her tongue, which Kid groaned at upon feeling it caress his own appendage. He preferred the contact from earlier that had been so tender and timid, seeming inexperienced. Now, as he lay there he couldn't help to question if she were truly so inept because of how skillfully she was presently performing. Either she held back earlier or was too shy when she was in her right mind, either way Kid knew as a fact that she wasn't really too inexperienced.

Pulling away Crona took a deep breath, giggling and staring up at the ceiling with a blush spreading across her face. She recovered herself after another few moments, giggles dying down and her blush faded.

"Why're you holding back?"

He knew answering was pointless. She would just get mad at him and would probably slit his throat, yet...it seemed preferable...to getting sucked into this sick game her warped mind had concocted. Kid just shook his head, looking up at her with cagey, half-lidded eyes knowing she wouldn't understand his discomfort even if he explained it to her.

"I don't want you to." She explained softly like he'd answered anyway. "I like you, Kid. I want you to like me back. No, I want your still beating heart to move only for me and only me. I want you to only breath for me and live for me..." she smiled happily and gave a small exhale, "I want you to love me."

"You can't force love-"

"I'm not forcing anything. I'm encouraging. Besides, I thought...I thought...you would find me attractive."

"I-I do, but-"

"Touch me."

"What?!" Kid gasped, golden eyes wide as he processed what she just commanded him to do.

"You heard me." Crona's dark breath whispered against his ear, as her nails dug into his shoulders aggressively as she repeated herself, "Touch me, Kid."

"N-no," he sputtered, "I c-can't, Crona, not like this-"

"Do it." She ordered firmly, unhooking the pink garment and dropping it to the floor on top of her blouse. Kid stared at her with wide eyes, face flushed and losing his forced mask of composure as she stared down at him expectantly. He was shaking, not sure what to do.

She was beautiful, this he could not deny, and she had a knife, the former swaying his stubborn mind more than the latter. If she were in her right mind and weaponless then Kid would have been thrilled to accept, but that wasn't the case so he was left with a difficult choice that ended up being made for him when Crona gripped his hands and made them cup her soft, petite breasts. She sighed breathily like it were the greatest feeling in the world, appearing to be in bliss from to the forced contact, whilst Kid's face became absurdly red as he stared at her in shock, eyes going between her face and his hands cupping her chest. She made his hands press down harder and Kid felt something drip from his nose. Chuckling Crona leaned down and licked the blood from his nose, not seeming the least bit bothered by the look of disgust Kid gave her afterwards.

Crona ignored it to give a low moan at the increased pressure from the contact, seeming rather pleased to have been touched. She grinded herself against his hands making him flinch slightly at the feel of her already erect pink nipples rubbing against his palms. Crona blushed darkly, squeaking a bit at the new, pleasant sensation this sinful friction created. Her blush didn't just stay on her face though. It spread down her throat to her collarbone and stopped mid-breast. It made Kid flush further to notice such things, yet he couldn't bring himself to dislike any of it as he drank in these sights.

Thankfully, for the reluctant party anyway, she allowed him to remove his hands from her breasts after a few more minutes, giving a giggle at how red his face was and how he gave her a halfhearted glare though there was a tinge of self-hate showing through. "Don't you like touching me?" she questioned, slightly digging her nails into his shoulders. "I don't mind...it feels so good...doesn't it feel good for you too?"

There was no reply.

She gave a cute pout he tried to ignore with little success. "It just...disappoints me...you won't play. Do I have to cut away at your flesh to make you cooperate? Or do I just need to try harder?" She then raised the knife to his face with a deep scowl and a glare that appeared absolutely lethal. "Do I have to hurt you?"

"No..." he mumbled, not meeting her gaze, "I just-"

"Hmm? Are you gay?"

"What?!" Kid yelped, giving her a stunned expression for the millionth time that day. "No! What would give you such an absurd notion?!"

"I'm sure other boys would like to feel their girls up and not be so difficult about it."

"That's...an entirely different situation!" Kid replied sharply, glaring weakly, as he took on a tone that was both firm and scathing towards the crazed girl on top of him. Oh, he loved Crona that didn't change, but he found that he despised this side of her...whatever it was...that made her act so hideously irrational.

"Their girlfriends probably don't hold a knife to their face or act so shamefully like-"

Crona then straight-out punched him in the face, once, twice, not stopping until Kid kneed her in the stomach causing her to grit her teeth at the pain. She fell back slightly, but kept a firm grip on his shirt so she didn't fall off him completely.

Soon she was back on him with the knife at his throat. She used her grip on his hair to yank his head to the side. Kid winced at the pain, holding in his pained noises as best he could so as to not give her any satisfaction. This proved near impossible when she sank her teeth into the side of his neck causing a pained cry to escape from his throat.

The taste of blood produced a feral moan from the pinkette who then began to kiss and suck at the bite mark. Kid gave her another hard blow to the stomach. This didn't seem to faze her as it had before, though she did seem to lose a bit of her aggression, releasing her hold on Kid's hair and allowing him to turn back to face her, propping himself up a bit on his elbows.

He was ready to shout at her when he froze at seeing her expression. She didn't look angry or demented, rather she appeared sad, agonized almost like an abused kitten. Kid didn't have a chance to figure out what that was about before she started to give the bite on his neck timid kisses and licks that seemed almost apologetic, as she also began to mess with his dress shirt, unbuttoning and removing it from his arms while he laid wilted in unease.

Why he didn't fight back then he didn't know, chalking it up to the fact that damn knife was dangerously close to piercing the base of his throat at the time. A minute or so later she had him sit up halfway so she could literally tear it from his tensed form.

Nuzzling his neck she ran a hand over his exposed torso seeming to admire his physique like she were looking at some famous work of art. Crona then hugged him close after letting her hand drop away from Kid's body, appearing satisfied with what she saw and had felt with that surprisingly gentle hand of hers. He didn't want to like or enjoy any of this, sadly remembering in a corner of his mind the conversation he'd had with Crona in the school clinic a few months back after she'd been attacked. In a horrid twist of fate Kid found himself now in a situation he felt was in some respects similar, save for the part where she's the molester and instead of being the one to offer comfort he was the one being assaulted.

He hoped she would get bored eventually with the hugging and let him go so he waited patiently for several minutes. Nothing happened. She continued the hug with a great amount of affection showing in her actions, which were drastically different from her earlier ones, some of which had left a bruise or two forming on Kid's face.

For a moment, Kid watched her grip on the knife slip as she enjoyed their embrace, suddenly figuring a way he might be able to get out of this mess. Of course like most things in his life he'd end up having to betray his common sense, which warned him that jumping from a window would be less fatal than upsetting Crona would be. However, as she pressed her heated body close to his and tenderly ran a hand through his hair Kid found himself leaning close, seeing no way out nor really caring much about it, the exasperated boy hugged her back, pulling her close against him, silently swearing that was as far as he would willingly go. Although, subconsciously, he knew that if he gave in this time then it was likely he would give in again. He'd already, so soon, forgotten whatever plan he'd worked out just from this embrace. It bothered him, as he nuzzled against her neck that she had so much power over him, could make him forget and sway him to give her what she wanted even though he knew it wasn't what _he _personally wanted. Her moist, flushed skin against his own felt nice, but it was that sort of thinking Kid tried so hard to avoid, lest he forget himself and do something he'd later regret when she snapped back to her senses.

He gave a groan already feeling his pants growing tight, biting his lip he tried to ignore it, but when Crona started to run her hands from his shoulders and down his sides he found that such kind touches weren't helping. Still, Kid tried to focus on her and not on the growing problem in his pants, silently hoping she wouldn't notice and if she did take notice then he hoped she wouldn't further the torment or force intercourse, though at the rate they were going Kid didn't think he'd be able to truly resist if she tried forcing that.

Kid knew she wasn't the Crona he knew anymore, not since she had taken such an extreme change in personality in what seemed like only minutes after arriving. Or...was the change beginning before they got to his place? When she was so quiet and distant, acting so depressive...

Had she been changing then?

Kid shook these thoughts away. It didn't matter _when _it happened, all that really mattered now was that she was pinning him to his bed and handling him in ways that he wasn't too sure were good or bad since his feelings were starting to become such a confused mess. On one hand he liked these pleasant feelings and the haziness that came with them, on the other hand he found it hard to think clearly and didn't want to be with this girl when she was so out of it.

Yes, these thoughts led to yet another inner conflict that was soon broken apart when Crona started to mess with his neck, restoring his body's symmetry by biting the other side as she had the side opposite earlier. Crona took more time this go around, though, acting more careful than she had last time. Sucking and kissing the shallow wound with vigor she enjoyed the small sounds her squirming boy beneath her made.

"C-Crona! St-"

"What's wrong?" She whispered, eyes taking on a menacing glare. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, j-just...please...stop..." Kid panted, gently holding her back away from his neck. Kid wasn't too sure about whether it was a good or bad idea to deny her this. All he knew for certain in his clouded mind now was that he wanted Crona to stop before something bad happened, but with that knife he didn't want to risk pissing her off by fighting back.

Crona might not have been herself anymore, but all Kid saw was her face and even if it wasn't the expressions she'd use it was still her beautiful face that reminded him of how she really is around him, how she acts when sane, how much she cared about him...no, Kid couldn't bring himself to hurt her, at least not yet, not until she tried to kill him.

Currently, she wished him no real harm, though he had a feeling that if they really got into a fight she'd once again try to seriously hurt him, which Kid knew without a doubt should be enough to push him to fight back because he did not want to die any time soon. At least not until he found no meaning left in living, but what were the chances of that happening?

"Ahh, C-Crona!" Kid suddenly gasped at feeling of Crona unintentionally brushing against a rather rigid and sensitive, not to mention aching, part of him. Bolting upright Kid attempted to push Crona off him, hissing from a combination of pain and pleasure when she resisted to move off him causing her leg to brush against his still clothed erection, causing Kid to yelp, not that she seemed to notice _why _he acted out in the first place.

The knife cut into his side as its wielder fell back a bit, blood dribbling from a shallow horizontal cut. Crona's eyes were wide as she then shoved him back down, seeming genuinely confused about what had happened to make him freak out. Her mind was quickly distracted by that cut.

Soon a playful smile had crept its way onto her face. "You like symmetry, right?" he gave a hesitant nod at this curious as to where she was going with this. "Well, I guess I should fix your symmetry since it's ruined."

A few cuts were nothing...a stab wound...it wasn't something he wished to try. Perhaps if she were someone else he'd have already twisted her wrist to force her to release the knife or punched her in the mouth hard enough to make her bleed; however, this wasn't someone else...this was Crona...he didn't want to hurt her despite how she was practically making him her bitch.

Kid just didn't wish to cause her pain, not after how...damn his overly softened feelings towards her...how close they'd become as of late.

"Ah!" He unintentionally breathed out. She tickled his side again, pleased with the reaction. She was using that tongue of hers on the sensitive unmarked skin of his sides as well as his cuts and gave a broken giggle as she nipped and licked at the lower part of his stomach. Crona's giggles faded off when the sound a deep moan reached her ears. Glancing up she saw Kid biting his lip and looking absolutely red. His golden eyes weren't focused solely on her, attempting to avoid looking directly at her, but she could tell he was enjoying her attention.

She then moved up, trailing his torso with butterfly kisses until she reached his neck where she then sank her teeth in at the base of his throat, nipping and leaving small marks on his unmarred flesh. It made that burning feeling in her belly grow even more intense. There was also something close to an ache below that, making her a tad uncomfortable. It was ignored, although she fidgeted where she sat on Kid making him give her a look of brief confusion before he realized that she, too, was also feeling arousal. This thought caused him to blush darkly, not that Crona noticed as she tried to get her mind off that feeling she had, trying to concentrate on the more pleasant ones like how the air made her warmed skin get all tingly and break out in a good kind of goosebumps that she'd never known existed beforehand. Or how nice she felt when Kid touched her, kissed her, made her stomach burn like there was an inferno inside...was there?

For a minute she thought of cutting herself open to find out, distracted when the boy benath her put a hand to her shoulder. _I wonder...if it's the same..._ her unfocused, jumbled up mind pondered for a second before she found a distraction in making Kid groan when she tormented that one spot on his neck where he seemed to be rather sensitive.

He attempted again to push her off, earning him two more cuts on his sides. They stood next to each other, carefully carved into his flesh. She once again licked the blood away and continued on, teasing his sides though was slightly more aggressive in her nips and licks.

Beneath her, blushing, Kid hoped to god that she didn't realize that her actions had excited him. It was a moment where his body went against what his mind wanted and had to allow his blood to run south. The entire situation seemed to go from being agonizingly scary to horribly embarrassing and judging by how confused Crona seemed Kid supposed she wasn't too aware of what happened when males became aroused. Strange considering she was the one molesting him and acting so experienced during the entire damn thing. These thoughts didn't make him feel any less ashamed or mortified. If anything they helped him feel worse.

Crona shifted on top of him, looking at his flushed and horrified expression with a vague sort of curiosity. She hummed, appearing rather interested at his reaction. Her gaze didn't last long on his face as she then realized he'd been accidentally cut when he attempted shoving her off. Leaning down she inspected it then to Kid's disgust began licking the blood away. Her small, warm pink tongue tickled his side. A hand went to her chest and tried shoving her away, but she was determined and refused to budge or stop what she was doing.

After a little while Kid—with increased shame and still showing a bit of reluctance—actually found himself enjoying it, eventually ceasing in his earlier attempts to make her stop. How could something that felt so nice be so wrong?

A cliche question, yet Kid found it had waltzed its way into his brain somewhere between Crona's licking and her moving up to try raping his mouth again. It was in that same time frame that a thought came to him about where else she could put that tongue to use. It really didn't help him cool down. Oh, how he swore the room had risen several hundred degrees since she started this little sexual game of hers. At some point it seemed she dropped the knife, holding him down with both hands at his shoulders while she pressed her body against his, smiling blissfully into the kiss that literally almost killed Kid due to how long she forced it to last, depriving him of much needed oxygen. It left his head spinning and lightheaded, dizzy. He found it much harder to think accurately like this.

That was okay though because even if he wasn't having such difficulty his mind would have been wiped blank anyway. Crona who had been straddling his waist seemed to want to change position for whatever the hell reason her crazy mind made up, which led to her straddling his hips she ended up sitting atop his erection, which gave a rather painful throb at the added pressure and warmth. She instantly felt it and jumped in surprise, appearing surprised as she moved off to see what she'd sat on. Kid wanted to cover his face with his hands in humiliation, but found himself stiffening even more—if that were at all possible—as he heard her mumbling to herself.

"Oh," he found himself quietly groaning, "please god no."

"Hmm? Hey...what's..." Her expression soon changed from surprised to confused, and then twisted in disgusted horror when she finally realized just what it was. "Y-you..." she stuttered staring at him in shock, almost like this were something Kid had control over. Crona then looked down at herself and blushed an even darker shade, taking in her nudity with wide, shaking eyes. It was then she slapped him across the face so hard his head was forced to the side and he swore he tasted blood in his mouth from his split lip being reopened.

"You pervert!" she screamed at him, covering her breasts with her arms and getting away from him as fast as she could, standing before him at the bedside shaking uncontrollably with numerous emotions flashing through her impossibly widened eyes, but her expression mostly shown in stunned offense.

"H-how could you?!"

"How could I what?!" Kid spat back at her, sitting up and shifting uncomfortably.

"You were trying to take advantage of an innocent, naive girl!"

"Innocent? Where the hell do you get off saying that?! You were holding me down and threatening to hurt me with that damn knife! You-"

"Y-you're lying!" Crona shouted, shaking harder as tears formed in her hurt, dark orbs. "You were the one with the knife! You...you made me...do things."

"I disagree," Kid replied coldly, "_that's _a lie-"

"I-I just came over to see you," she sniffled, "and you forced yourself on me! You were going to rape me! I trusted you!"

Kid blinked at this story. His cold glare and tone wanting to become heated as his face took on an expression of utter disgust. How dare she act so innocent after the stunt she just pulled?! He had been patient and granted he'd been threatened himself Kid hadn't wanted to genuinely hurt her, but this lie she was weaving bothered him to no end.

What was there for her to be so upset about? Kid was the one who'd been practically molested by the person he...greatly liked...no, dammit! He loved Crona, not so much as a friend, but not as much as a lover either. Kid just knew that he loved her. He'd bottled it up and been holding that feeling back, but he couldn't deny that he really loved her and hearing such absurd stories coupled with such vile accusations really pissed him off after all he had to deal with.

"Just hold on a minute!" Kid snapped. Crona paused in her ranting and raving to stare at him, eyes still teary and hurt as she stared at him seeming to wilt slightly beneath his cold stare and frosty tone. _"You _were the one forcing yourself on _me_! If anyone was going to be raping anyone it'd have been the other way around and you know it! You even cut me," he indicated the nick in his ear, bite marks on his neck, and his cut up sides with a deepening frown, "it's your fault I got excited, just as it's your fault we were in that position so don't go shoving all this off on me!"

"It's my fault? That's how rapists make their victims feel! Y-you're trying to...so you are...b-but I thought..." she sputtered in shock until she looked pale enough to be physically ill. "I feel so sick." She groaned, looking ready to gag, an arm leaving her chest to hold her stomach while her other one kept there to cover her nakedness. "So sick and cheap...h-how could you...I-I love you...an-and you..._why_?"

Sighing Kid scowled at her, knowing no matter what he said she'd not believe him, she'd keep insisting her story to be true because for all he knew that's what she honestly believed to be the truth. "You're delusional." he muttered, seeing his shirt lying on the floor. He found that it was beyond repair due to the large tears and went to his dresser to get another identical one.

Ignoring Crona's sobs and accusations the entire time he dug through his clothing until he found what he was looking for. Kid couldn't help glancing back at her upon hearing her collapse to the floor, now on her knees as she kept crying. A part of him wanted to comfort her, but knew she'd most likely push him away or lash out at him in a fit of rage. Standing his ground he got the knife from the bed, keeping a safe distance from her as he watched her. Crona was looking to be almost hysterical at that point.

It made him sigh.

"You know," he said dully with little emotion due to how he felt most of his energy had been sapped, "you're behaving like a child by not accepting the consequences of your actions, besides it isn't like-"

"Shut up!" Crona wailed. "Y-you don't...you don't know...an-anything! I-I ca-can't believe I-I let myself t-trust you!"

"Look, it's not like I can help it. It's just...what happens...I'd think you'd understand-"

"Why?! Why would I want to understand a filthy rapist?!"

"Would you stop calling me that!" Kid growled, getting tired of this madness. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes you did. You touched me."

"Only because you forced me!"

"Y-You marked my neck an-and t-tried to make me have s-sex with you."

"I did no such thing!" Kid felt like he were on the border of insanity. "You're only thinking like this because you're crazy and delusional!"

"That's just what you want me to think!" She countered. A mad smile ripped out across her lips at this point. She gave a broken laugh. Crona then pointed an accusing finger at him just about screaming, "You've had it out for me ever since we first met!"

"I have not!"

"Y-yes you have!" Crona insisted, eyes sparkling from the tears that had slowed. "I-I was just a l-little girl an-and you tr-tried to cut my hair!"

Kid opened his mouth to shout at her, stopping upon realizing what she had said. "What?" He blinked. The volume of his voice had certainly dropped in his shock. This was nonsense, yet he had to argue like it would set her mind straight if he told her the facts of reality. Murmuring he kept a wary eye on her, "I didn't even know you when we were children..."

"I remember," Crona said with her mad smile twitching, as she gave a reminiscent sigh, "you kept screaming at me...you pulled my hair and you...you kept crying...an-and trying to c-cut it. I made you angry, but you being so mean scared me so I-"

"That never happened."

"It did too! You're a liar! I hate you...no...I love you. I love you _so _much...but..." she seemed to grow confused, letting her arms fall to her sides as she stared at him blankly for a moment, then sighed and got up shrugging off their argument. She picked her shirt up, leaving the bra where it lay and slipped on her blouse. She didn't bother buttoning it letting it hang open and show off her flushed milky flesh. "I dunno about you, but I think I should get an abortion."

"What are you talking about now?" Kid demanded softly, yet unmistakably nettled by her comment.

"We're still in high school and I don't think we can take care of a baby so-"

Kid threw his hands up in the air due to his exasperation. He gave a sigh of frustration, growling, "You're not pregnant!"

Crona stared at him like he were the mad one. "Of course I am!" She replied in a manner that was rather matter-of-factly.

"No, you aren't! We've never had sex so how can you be-"

"Kid!" she gasped. "Don't talk about our private affairs! Oh, this would simply devastate Marie, Stein would probably be angrier at you than me, but I think he'd support me in my decision. And wouldn't your father be so disappointed if he knew our little secret, Kid?"

"What secret?" he demanded, feeling a headache of his own coming on from all this craziness. "There's nothing for him to know! We never had sex, you're not pregnant, and I didn't attempt to rape you! This is all just pointless nonsense!"

"If you say so," Crona smiled, purring. "Wouldn't it be fun if we did have sex though?"

"No," Kid said firmly, "no, you stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you, Crona, but so help me I'll-"

"Sex, fighting, either sounds like a good time to me, but I'd rather you not reject me because...i-it...that's not...I love you, Kid!" She exclaimed with her crazed smile growing bringing a sense of dread to Kid, who stood watching her and ready for a fight. "I want to be with you. I want to touch you and tear you apart and just be with you forever and ever and evermore."

"I love you, too, but you don't hurt or force yourself on the people you love." Kid replied quietly. "If you were in your right mind then you'd know that. You'd know a lot of things. I handled this problem of yours calmly at first because you were so scared. I tried being brave for you and helping you as much as I could because I love you."

"That's sweet," she took a few steps towards him making Kid step back and hold the knife tightly, "but our ideas of love are quite different. I think about you all the time, I feel happy when I think about you, and sometimes I feel I can breath in your wonderful scent even when you aren't around. I say that if you won't accept me and love me back like I love you then I'll take it away from you. I'll take your heart and save it after breaking every bone in your body. I'll scoop those beautiful eyes from your skull and keep them by my bed at night. I'll _always _keep bits and pieces of you, Kid, because that's how strong my feelings are for you. I love you with all my heart and if you like I'd let you take it."

"That sounds more like obsession than actual love."

"Call it whatever you like."Crona stared at him for a moment, and then without warning she charged forwards managing to tackle him again, hard enough that he was winded and in the fall lost the knife, which had bounced across the floor and landed in front of his dresser.

Crona's hands were at his throat in seconds. He started to punch her as hard as he could until he landed a particularly brutal blow to her head making her give a yelp as she fell off him. Growling she got up to see him running for the knife, narrowing her eyes she got up and managed to stop him, grabbing him from behind by his hair making him give a cry of pain, but he'd already gotten the knife. Kid threw a wild punch then unintentionally hitting Crona at the center of her forehead with the fist that held the knife.

The hard impact from the handle as well as his hand, followed up by her head smacking against the wall was enough to stop her. Kid watched caught between anger and terror as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her body slumped forwards. Dropping the knife he ran forwards, catching the girl in his arms. He almost dropped her once when his hold on her slipped. Fortunately, he managed to catch her before she hit the floor and took her over to his bed where he laid her down.

Kid let out a sigh of relief. Why wouldn't he? He'd survived through what had to be the most terrifying, as well as most arousing, experience in his life. Kid was just thankful he managed to stop Crona and she was safe. There was no signs of any serious damage where she'd been struck, no bruising or anything. Surely it proved she didn't bruise easily; although, he wasn't too sure who was luckier between them because of this trait. It wasn't something he thought on, seeing as he was concentrating more on getting her into a comfortable position on the bed. He brushed her hair gently out of her face then retrieved the knife. He hid it in his dresser beneath his clothes, not willing to take it back to the kitchen and chance Crona waking up.

Kid sat by her attempting to get his breathing and nerves back under control. He noticed with much relief that his earlier problem had left him during all the action and excitement. Kid was truly thankful for that. He looked to Crona with a soft smile, hoping to think of something to tell her when she regained consciousness. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or lie as he had about the last time.

It was just too bad for him that before he could come to a decision on the matter a soft groan signaled that the pinkette next to him would be waking up soon. Kid tensed when her eyelids fluttered. Taking a deep breath he mentally readied himself to deal with whatever he would be faced with.

* * *

**I didn't get much feedback, but worked this as best I could and sorta gave you a bit of Kid x Crona or should I say Crona x Kid? Yea...keyword being sorta, right? Lolz. I hope this was worth the wait while I rewrote and edited this. I apologize for any errors, but I tried hard to avoid them. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do or where I wanted this to go, but everything fell into place.**

**I'm satisfied with how it came out and think the length is pretty good considering how long it was originally going to be due to me wanting to combine two chapter; however, I managed to avoid cramming two chapters together.**

**Yayz! xD**

**Does anyone feel bad for Kid? Or are more of you sympathizing with Crona? If you'd all be so kind as to please keep reviewing I'd greatly appreciate it. I love reading your reactions :) and hope to finish the next chapter soon, but dunno when I'll finish completely or finally be able to post it.**

**I'll try to get it out as soon as I can though, kay? See ya next chappie!**


	38. Chapter 38

Crona didn't recall much. Her memory felt like it were in tatters. All she really recalled was that she and Kid had left his home for the movies earlier that day. They had departed shortly after he'd gotten embarrassed by his father and she confessed about reading some stuff from his journal after a brief questioning. After that was all cleared up they went on to the movies where she had gotten their snacks while Kid made a phone call before he bought tickets.

She hadn't anticipated what was to happen next. They were to watch a scary movie together, The Woman in Black, but she didn't think it was all that scary, at least not as bad as what her mind had thought at first. There was the typical gore and creepiness most horror films contained. There were the noisy fans Maka had warned her about at the back of the theater, cheering and shouting their approval. It was disgusting how they kept demanding more death and bloodshed. Where were these people when real life gore occurred? Why didn't they cheer then? She knew the reason why they refused to cheer so loudly then. It was because it was real, as long as the tragic deaths and bloodshed were fake they didn't care, but if it were to suddenly become real...they'd hate it.

On screen she watched the woman appear in a mirror even though she hadn't been there a minute ago. It made her flinch ever so slightly in surprise. Still, Crona felt it wasn't that big of a deal. She ate and sipped her drink feeling a bit bored with the movie, which she only paid half her attention to anyway. A dull throb at the back of her head brought a bit of discomfort that was easily ignored. She supposed this wasn't anything important, just a minor consequence of her not taking her meds before leaving home. She started to wonder what she and Kid would do after the movie, not wanting to go home after Stein had seemed so persistent about her leaving. What if Marie didn't want her there either? What if they were attempting to emotionally disown her? What if-

_Oww!_ That dull ache from earlier throbbed harder in her brain making a small spark of pain flicker on then off. She looked to Kid from the corner of her eye starting to feel nervous. She-

* * *

_Yellow eyes glared at her from her spot behind the shabby furniture. It smelled like beer and cleaning chemicals behind there, but she didn't want to move out from where she hid. Her mother was furious and she knew that nobody made her mother feel this angry and got away with it, especially not when _she _was the one at fault. She didn't want to get punished again, she didn't want her mother to be so angry at her again. There were so many 'again's applying to the situation that she knew it was best for her to just hunker down and keep out of the way until her mother's rage had died down. It'd be like when they were waiting for a hurricane to pass. Then perhaps her mother and she would be okay. Everything would be okay._

_Yes, all she had to do was keep where she was for the next two or so hours and everything would go back to as they usually were. However, unexpectedly, those glaring eyes turned gentle and the taller body that was her mother's across the room knelt down so that they were eye-level. She wilted where she hid, not sure what to think of this new approach her mother was trying._

_"Crona," an unusually soft tone called, "come here, come to Mommy." She cringed and tried to withdraw into her putrid space, but froze and moved forward to come out slightly at seeing the harsh expression had softened. Maybe this time would be different, maybe her mother wouldn't yell or scream at her, maybe she'd not get punished this time, and her mother had forgiven her for messing up. These hopes encouraged her to continue moving forwards like a wary rabbit being coaxed from its hole._

_"That's it." the soft tone said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is going to be just fine."_

_Crona came out, stood up straight, and walked over to where her mother knelt. She kept a respectful distance staring at her mother with a shy gaze. She wanted to apologize, but the words wouldn't come. Swallowing her fears the little girl bunched the rugged, cut-out edges of her dress up in her tiny, frail hands, as she internally struggled with gathering enough courage to speak. Crona took a timid step forwards after a moment. She opened her mouth to say something only to give a strident whine when her arm was suddenly taken in a harsh grip, her body being jerked forwards so harshly that it hurt her fragile bones and tender nerves. Those gentle yellow eyes became harsh again. Crona knew she was in trouble and struggled weakly against this stronger being who was breaking their promises to her yet again._

_Dark eyes widened as someone else came into the room, and then...and then...they-_

* * *

Crona was back in the movie theater with Kid at her side and the character in the movie screaming loudly. She felt shaken, chilled, at what she'd just seen...no...remembered?

That was so strange...it felt like she'd awoken from a dream...but at the same time Crona felt like she'd actually been there...not as the girl in trouble...more like a third party observer, or even a spirit floating out of her own body. Why hadn't she recalled that before? It shook her and that throbbing ache in her temple worsened slightly.

_What was that?! _Her mind screamed in panic. She refused to react frightened outwardly, everything was going so well she didn't want Kid to worry. Crona refused to ruin yet another date. But she needed to get out of there. She needed to get some air, she needed to think clearly, perhaps this headache would then go away. She tapped Kid's shoulder lightly. He didn't take notice seeming lost in his own thoughts.

"Kid?" Crona whispered to him.

"Hmm?" That got his attention.

"Would it be okay if I left real quick?"

"Why is this movie bothering you?" Kid whispered back. He gave her a look of concern though she thought there was also a...hopefulness? No, surely she was mistaken. Why would Kid hope she'd be scared? That was ridiculous.

"No," she replied quietly, "I-I...umm...have to do something..."

"What?"

Crona tried to think up a lie, but instead of a clever lie she ended up mumbling a lame response, "I-it's...uh...mmm...p-private."

She let his imagination run its course, as she supposed the mind of a male would, and he didn't question her any further. Kid moved his legs so she could get past him and Crona swore she could feel his eyes on the back of her head as she left. She never glanced back to see if she were right or not, just moved a bit faster until she was out in the hall.

A trio of friends passed her by before she could make a move, eyeing her strangely, which didn't help her fastening heart beat or aching head.

It was thankfully easy to locate the bathrooms where she splashed some water from the sink onto her face. It was a good thing she chose to not wear make-up, otherwise it'd have run and she would have looked like a mess. Crona stared at her reflection in the mirror feeling strange not just in her head, but in her body as well. It was like...she were becoming lighter...it's hard to explain, but she felt like her being were fading, flickering between being real and imaginary. Shaking her head to do away with those thoughts Crona splashed more of the cool water onto her face. That was when something...strange happened...

Crona fell forwards, as though something heavy had just slammed against her back, leaning against the sink she stared wide-eyed at her reflection. Or to be more specific what _should _have been her reflection.

Instead she saw the face of her mother, her birth mother, staring back at her. Screaming shrilly Crona gripped her hair so tightly that it felt as though several strands had been pulled loose. She backed away. True, they had similar faces, but she'd never truly thought they looked anything alike until then. She felt her back pressing against a bathroom stall then. Shaking she started blinking rapidly, whimpering and reminding herself that it wasn't real, she wasn't her mother, she was imagining all this from this unbearable stress she was feeling.

Crona finally stopped and froze when this...hallucination...disappeared. Sniffling, she sank to her knees wondering what all this was weird stuff was about. Crona was scared and confused, especially since that strange feeling continued to set in. Her vision blanked out then and a second later she found herself standing in front of a busted mirror, the towel dispenser lying on the floor amongst the broken glass that crunched beneath her feet with each step she took. It appeared to have been broken off the wall and thrown at the now shattered mirror.

"H-how did that...?"

This was starting to really scare her, which struck her as being rather funny seeing as she had came to see a horror film with Kid and then all this shit began happen. Why? Why did this have to happen to _her_? What'd she ever do to deserve any of this? Crona just wanted one day with Kid where everything went along smoothly and there weren't any hitches, just them together having fun and nothing going wrong, but ever since that first date it seemed that fate conspired against her, refusing to allow such a nice little request from being accomplished because apparently she was just an awful person who didn't deserve to have a simple wish like that fulfilled.

_"Crona," someone whispered in her ear close by, "behave like a good little girl."_

Her muscles all seemed to clench and her body became rigid. She was freezing up like she had all those months ago, except...this wasn't as bad. She knew that logically she was still capable of movement, but she was also feeling fear, which was strong enough to overpower whatever logic her fragile mind thought up. Crona was left in silence for the next handful of seconds, which was thankfully just enough time for her to work up enough courage to turn and look behind her.

Crona gave a broken cry of terror as she stared with wide eyes at the wall across the room. She whimpered pathetically, seeing nobody was there, meaning she'd heard no real voice.

_What's happening...what's happening to me?!_ A cliche thought she never would have guessed herself using because any other time someone said or thought such a thing the surrounding circumstances seemed so obvious; nonetheless, this was what her brain screamed, knowing that something was horribly off with her perception of reality, which was beginning to feel so unreal, as if she were a made up character in a book or video game. Crona was starting to feel like she could do anything and there'd be no consequences to her actions, yet a reasonable piece of her brain warned that this was a false sense of security that she shouldn't allow herself to accept. It was hard to not accept such a thing when the feeling was creeping in so stealthily that she probably wouldn't have noticed had she been preoccupied or not paying so much attention to herself at the moment.

_"Stay still...you ca-can't move...so much...stay still."_

Gasping her body attempted to freeze up as another wave of fear crashed down on her trembling form, but she managed to break free to turn again just to find there was still nobody there. She was alone and hearing voices she couldn't recognize. Why did she feel so cramped all of a sudden?

_Thump_. Crona turned with glassy eyes to kick open a stall, seeing nothing there she took a few steps back, feet crunching more of the broken glass. _Scrape_, _scrape_.

She jerked her body back against the counter where the sinks were. Her eyes scanned the room that appeared to be getting smaller and dimmer. _Thump, scrape, thump, thump_...

Where did those sounds come from?!

"Ugh, st-stop it..." Tears welled up in her eyes, dripping down as she turned her head down and let her hands tug at her pink strands of hair. She struggled with these feelings. Her skin was freezing and her body felt so distant. Crona just wanted to feel normal, wanted everything to feel real and warm like it had before this...this...whatever it was...began to happen. She tried to fight it, take her mentality back, but her descent into this strange void of numbness was so much stronger, pulling her deeper and deeper while her head throbbed all the harder and the voices came all the faster until she felt totally frazzled from her futile attempts to sort and recognize any of them.

_"...ugly little thing."_

_"...can't afford...make sacrifices..."_

"_Winter nights...cold...year."_

_"I know...didn't...you're the sacrifice."_

_"...your new home."_

_"I don't...like...being there."_

_"...okay?"_

_"You'll...be safe...love you..."_

_"Hi...Miss...be Crona?"_

Too many memories, some passing too fast, others coming in choppy or disorganized, others were clear, but cut off or hazy like an old strip of film. They all passed through her brain, some she thought she could actually see or hear happening.

* * *

_One in particular was of her and a younger Ragnarok sitting on the front step of his home. He'd left some cat food out across the street and was shooting the cats that came around from the stoop with a slingshot. A small pile of stones and marbles sat next to him while she kept her distance, sitting beside him with a few inches of space between them. He was looking irritated and she appeared a mess...her clothes were ragged and her hair was tangled up in knots, falling past her shoulders while her bare, cut up feet tapped against the stone steps nervously._

_Pristine white bandages were wrapped around part of her face and head, obscuring one eye from view. She had a busted lip and her skin appeared to be scraped or bruised here and there in random places. Her scrawny form shook a little, one of her tiny hands rested on the ground next to her. When Ragnarok wasn't shooting at the cats he put his larger boyish hand over her tiny girlish one, blushing slightly and avoiding looking at her. He'd never been good dealing with emotions, at least, not positive ones anyway._

_Putting little Ragnarok aside. What'd happened to her? She looked like she'd been in a car wreck. Things started looking a bit hazy all around her, as if a dim veil of mist came and fogged things up. Why didn't she remember any of this clearly? It made her head hurt all the worse as she watched him turn to her scowling, yet...he seemed...rather concerned..._

_"Shoot a cat." he said with a forced smile. That was strange, Ragnarok never tried to force anything around her before, at least nothing emotional wise that she could remember. He either was or wasn't feeling something sincerely. "It'd make you feel better." He offered her a stone and practically shoved a spare slingshot at her, but she didn't take it. She looked too sad. She sat it on the ground next to her, putting both her hands in her lap so that they could bunch the pretty black fabric of her dress in her hands. It seemed odd that her clothes were the only thing on her that looked so nice. Everything else just looked...broken._

"_I feel my head getting fuzzy."_

_He raised a brow at this, appearing bothered by what she said. "What're you talking about, priss?" He questioned, shooting another cat while he waited for an answer._

"_It's getting sick. I-I need to go...before..."_

Crona's eyes widened. She had this problem before! How could she have forgotten about it? And not just that, but so much more, how could she have forgotten all of this?!

_Ragnarok scowled, keeping her from leaving by holding onto her dress. She didn't say anything else about how she felt or look directly at her friend when he tried to prod her to speak more and answer his questions. This seemed to bother him even more, but he didn't do anything she anticipated him to do. There wasn't any hair pulling or name calling, no shoves or jabs to her ribs. He just sat and seemed to think for a minute, which only irritated him further when he looked to come to a conclusion he didn't voice._

_"Look," he sighed then, shooting another cat, which yowled shrilly in pain and ran off to hide under the nearest car. "I don't think I like you being there. You're acting all weird again."_

_"I'm...s-sorry..." she mumbled._

_"That's all you say anymore and I don't like it! What's going on with you, Crona? What's that bastard done this time?"_

_She shrugged._

"_That's a lie! This fuck is worse than the sick fuck I'm stuck with and even worse than your hag of a mom!"_

"_I'm...sorry..." She mumbled._

"_Shut up," Ragnarok mumbled back angrily. "I don't want to hear it. So shut up, you stupid priss, just shut it."_

_She seemed near tears as she looked down so her bangs shadowed her good eye and she mumbled another apology. The boy then licked his dry, chapped lips and stared at her hard, but was interrupted when he heard a dog barking across the street. He looked away from her then to watch the large beast attack the starving cats. He muttered, "You'll be okay going back alone, right? If he sees me gone he'll kick my ass for it when I get back."_

_Crona watched herself shrug and stand up, starting to walk away._

_This didn't go over too well with the boy she'd been sitting with. Ragnarok gave a growl from where he had been sitting and stood up cussing at her for being so dumb. Not that she seemed to particularly care about what he said even when he threw a stone her way she didn't respond. The boy then threw his slingshot to the ground in his anger and stomped off into his house where he'd probably get hit black and blue if his dad were there. She just continued to walk off, which was somewhat of a difficult task because she had a limp._

* * *

She wished she knew what happened next, but soon she didn't even know where she was. One minute she was in the restroom, the next she was leaning against a wall in the deserted hallway. Her head was throbbing and she felt horrible, but she didn't know what to do about any of it. Then without warning it all seemed to just fade away. Crona felt as though a lump had formed in her throat, making it hard for her to swallow and breathe properly. The chills were still there, but she ignored them to hurry back to the theater room where she found Kid was patiently waiting. She sat back down but he gave her a worried glance. For a moment she feared he knew something was wrong with her and he didn't want to stay with her anymore, but this fear was washed away when he softly asked, "Are you all right? Do you want to leave?"

Crona gave a near silent sigh of relief. "N-no." She lied. "I-I'm fine. I just started to feel a little...weird." That was when the throb chose to return. It started out dull like before, but quickened and was soon poking a nettle into her brain over and over again. These little pricks soon felt like jabs and it made enjoying the movie near impossible.

"Weird?" he muttered at hearing her choice of words. His concern was not dying down in the least as he stared at her closely. Crona could feel small beads of sweat dripping down the back of her neck as he examined her pallid complexion. "Could you explain what you mean by that?"

"I-I don't know." Crona breathed shakily. Her attempts to ignore the agonizing throb in her head were weakening. Her eyes started to feel watery. She was staring straight ahead at the screen with a numbed indifference, silently praying Kid would forget about her. That wasn't who he was though.

"Faint? Woozy? Cold? Warm? Is something making you feel ill?"

"N-no." She shook her head, resisting the desire she then had to wince. "I-I'm fine, Kid, really."

"Crona."

Crona continued to lie, "I'm fine."

He repeated her name as firmly as before, "Crona."

"What?"

Crona's head was killing her, but she refused to let things get out of control. She'd keep a grip on herself and she would not let it falter until this was over. Crona felt less in control, but that didn't matter as long as she resisted the urge she had to scream at Kid, tell him she was perfectly fine and to stop grilling her with all these questions. It was sweet he cared so much, but his voice as well as every other noise in the room was joining in the buzzing blur of voices that were whispering in her head and it made her headache feel all the worse. She noticed he was giving her a look and sighed in defeat, deciding that she shouldn't withhold the truth from Kid even if it made him worry over her more. "I guess," she slowly admitted, "my head hurts a little an-and my body f-feels...numb...it's weird."

"Numb?" Kid echoed in confusion. "As in you don't feel any pain?"

"No, it's more like I don't feel...real...everything around me...everything that's happening...it all feels fake, Kid, but I don't think it's fake."

"It's not." he quietly promised. "Crona, should I take you home now? You may be getting sick-"

"It's fine, Kid." she reassured, keeping her weak smile intact for his sake. Kid seemed dubious still, but softened a bit when she leaned over to peck the corners of his mouth again to hopefully reassure him she was okay even though she really wasn't. He sighed and listened as she tried to quietly assure him she was okay, "I-I'm sure it's just that I've ate too much sugar or didn't get enough sleep yesterday."

She forced a smile. "I-I'll be fine." She lied, knowing this was getting worse. She knew it though. Everything she said were excuses, lies, she was a liar and was ashamed because of it. Whatever was happening to her was something worse than she let on. Kid just didn't know about it. However, that wasn't what really frightened her. What scared her about it all so much was that _she _had no clue what it was causing all of this.

Kid must have known something wasn't right, but he laid off her and nodded kindly, resting his head against hers for a moment. It caused a sharp pain to vibrate throughout her brain causing her to instinctively jerk away. Kid seemed stunned she had done such a thing. Her smile flickered as she glanced to him nervously, leaning back in her seat with a hand at the side of her head unaware there was hidden pain glimmering in her dark hues. Those boys over them gave a loud cheer then causing Crona to wince and groan slightly as the noise gave her headache fuel to keep growing. Kid looked angry at those guys. He glanced at her and she glanced at him with assurance still hanging onto her pallid features, silently telling him she was okay, which was just another lie to make him feel better. Kid seemed to ease up a little, watching the movie, though she noticed he was still tensed.

Then suddenly something happened. It was almost like a perfectly timed disaster was to take place then as that loud group of boys stood clapping and cheering thunderously, some sounding more than a little drunk, as they kept making as much noise as they could for the ghost who'd just apparently slaughtered a family, Crona's hands shot up then to clutch her pink hair. She grasped onto it like it were a lifeline. Kid stared at her with a flash of concern coming to light his golden orbs. Her body started to tremble uncontrollably and the next thing she knew she was screeching so loud that it rivaled the noise surrounding them.

Her heart raced and her head ached, voices roaring within to feed the fire and before she knew it she was out in the hall struggling to breath. She blacked out once, twice, causing her to feel even more afraid because she really didn't remember sitting down or when she started to cry, yet there she was sobbing and shaking with her back pressed against the wall as she sat on the floor of the hallway. Kid appeared before her then. She looked to him for guidance, not sure what to do anymore. She thought she could handle it, but she didn't have control like she'd let herself so foolishly believe. Her grip was slipping and she needed Kid to hold her up before she crashed and burned. He momentarily froze at seeing her probably thinking she was a pathetic mess he needed to clean up. This thought didn't help her as she looked away from him, too ashamed to face the boy she loved. Her mind blanked out for a few seconds and then she was standing on rubbery legs, staring at Kid who was looking slightly shaken, yet unbelievably calm when she expected him to be as freaked out as she was. A few moments later they were hugging, he embraced her warmly to reassure her that everything would be okay, words weren't needed for her to get this message. Her sobs quieted as she hugged him back, her whimpers of pain unable to be held in because the monstrous pain in her head had started to spread down her shaking form.

Then it was all over.

Everything went black and she was floating in some dark space. It wasn't unpleasant or anything. In truth it was rather peaceful, empty. She almost felt like she were sleeping, save for the part where she felt like her energy was being slowly sapped away. Other than that she didn't feel or hear much of anything, but something told her that bad things were happening outside this void. Crona felt like she were semi-awake a time or two, but then the black came back to claim her. No matter how hard she tried to wake up fully she couldn't succeed. It actually wasn't until she finally gave up that she found herself standing with Kid next to her.

There was a sense of...freedom...she felt so...happy and at ease. All the pain had abandoned her and she felt...real. Crona was no longer an imaginary character with a false sense of reality, but she was back as an actual person with no worries or fears, but then as great as that feeling of peace and freedom came it was taken away. She found herself with Kid, somewhere outside...she felt so...empty and...numb...

Crona ignored the dazed feeling and started to walk, following Kid to wherever it was they were going. So long as she kept her hold on what was happening around her she didn't care about anything else not even the fact that she was moving in quite an awkward, eerily mechanical fashion. Her body was stiff and her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and memories. To not know what was going on scared her, but she didn't want to scare Kid by admitting she didn't know what was going on. It was hard, but she bit her lip and continued to move in her stiff, mechanical way. Kid eyed her strangely and soon they'd stopped in front of an ice cream shop. She tried to piece things together when Kid's gentle voice inquired, "You still want plum, right?"

_That actually sounds...pretty good...about now_, Crona thought with a numbed weariness. She was about to respond when a short, dull pulse started in her head. _Not again... _Crona thought dreading the second she blanked out again. It was only then she was fully aware he was holding her hand. She nodded stiffly to his question and took her hand back, scared that maybe this was a nightmare where if she held his hand he'd disappear. What if everything around her was just a part of some nightmare she was having? Crona then had the feeling she was about to lose it again. She felt like she were fading out like a candle flame, but she didn't want to fade away, she didn't want this to be a nightmare, Crona wanted to keep in control and not miss anymore of her life than she already had. But...she was so fatigued...she felt ready to fall back into that numbed, dark space and she didn't know if she'd have enough strength to put up another futile fight for control of her own body. It seemed ludicrous when she thought about it.

Was she ever even out of control? Sure her memory lapsed, but did that necessarily mean she lost control of herself? Perhaps she just went with the motions of life as though she were on autopilot. Or perhaps she was like some sort of zombie or something. Maybe...maybe being a zombie wouldn't be so bad...maybe she could let her zombie self...walk around for a little bit longer...

Black started to creep into her vision, blank eyes void of emotion as she decided to let herself go, only for her eyes to spark with emotion as her vision then focused on the alarmed expression of Kid. He was looking at her calmly, yet she saw an unwavering alarm was present along with his earlier concern. He was worried about her, scared about what was happening to her. She couldn't go zombie now. Kid needed her to keep her grip just as she needed him to help her stay afloat, but what would he think if she told him about any of this? Crona hoped he would help her without hesitation, but a small part of her was scared that he'd overreact and hate her. Being hated by the boy she cherished so dearly made turning into a zombie sound much more appealing.

_No! _She thought then with an agitated twitch, pulling herself back from that darkness. _I-I ca-can't...I can't lose it! I can't...go back...Kid...please help me...please..._

It took her a moment before she realized he couldn't hear her so she took a deep exhale and looked up to Kid feeling agitated and scared, but managing to keep herself in check even as that ache in her head persisted to push its way back in, bringing voices and memories with it. What the hell was that about?! She didn't ask to see or hear anything she did, she-

_Stay focused_, she silently reminded herself concentrating on Kid and what she was going to say. Her mind was a jumble. The best way she could think to phrase her feelings came out sounding all quiet and monotone, "Have you ever felt like...you were standing on the edge of a cliff...and even the slightest breeze would throw you over?"

That was actually a very accurate description, yet she left out the part where millions of invisible hands were pushing and pulling her ever so closer to the edge of that cliff, accompanied by dozens of voices and memories that all melded together til she couldn't recognize one from another.

"No." His reply was quiet with little to no emotion. Kid then looked up and winced at seeing tears were starting to trickle down from her dark pools.

Crona felt the warm streams run down her face in torrents, her body trembled, and she felt almost as if she had just witnessed a horrid crime that was sure to forever haunt her memory. Then again, would she even remember said crime? There was so much she already didn't seem to remember too clearly. Dozens of scenes that she normally wouldn't be able to recall were flashing before her very eyes and tormenting her strained mental state. The hot tears overflowed from her eyes, relieving her slightly of all this pain and hell going on within her own head, but she still felt like she was about to collapse and fall into nothing. She didn't register Kid's next words.

Crona barely realized he was pecking the corners of her mouth or treating her gently, she hardly realized he said anything else, but she responded anyway, sobbing hard, "I feel like that. I don't know why, but I'm scared...I'm so scared, Kid...I-I don't want to be, but..."

It took all her concentration to catch what he said next, "There's no need to be scared. I'm here. You know I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

Sadly, Crona knew this was beyond his control. "I know...I'm sorry...I-I just..." She tried to explain, only to suddenly blank out. "I fucking hate you!" suddenly it registered to her that those words had came from her mouth.

Quivering she shook her head, as though to clear those filthy words from her mind. She had not meant what was said, instantly regretting it, she was now more afraid to blank out than she had been before when she just presumed she was like a zombie because Crona realized she wasn't like that at all. When she blanked out she was someone who said they hated Kid.

Crona didn't want to be that person, she wanted control and she wanted to keep it more than anything else in the world. Staring at Kid with her teary eyes she tried to take it back but knew no matter what she said the damage was already done.

"No...I-I love you...I can't...Kid...what's happening? It's like...I'm not here, but then...where am I?" Her hands tugged at her hair and her eyes turned up to look at Kid pleadingly. She sobbed harder, taking a step back, appearing severely frightened and silently begging he aid her. Crona was so scared of what would happen should she lose herself again. It was a struggle now and she felt she was slipping. Crona didn't wish to let go, but even as she pled with Kid to help her she felt her grip slip all the more.

Kid tried to help her, though he were also nearing panic, but in the end Crona lost her grip before they could get to anyone else and everything after was a blank.

* * *

**Okay, so this was mostly just a recap from Crona's pov last chapter, though next chapter will be picking up where it left off. Let me just put a few finishing touches on it and next chapter will be posted shortly! I promise to be back shortly as soon as I'm done editing. Kay? Hang in there til then!**

**:)**

**Did anyone notice something in one of those flashbacks? I know it wasn't much, but I touched up on Crona's past a little bit. I think I'll do that a little more later if you guys want me to. I would love to try that, but not if you guys think it'll waste time.**

**Well, guys, I guess I'll take me a short break then finish up with the next chapter so I don't lag behind. See you lovelies again in a lil bit.**

**Chao, Fairylust out!~**


	39. Chapter 39

The next time Crona came to she felt her head was...surprisingly clear...though somewhat sore like she'd been knocked upside the head by Maka. She knew what that felt like, having accidentally been struck once before.

Her skin felt chilled and she vaguely realized her body was lying on a warm, soft surface that was rather comfy. A bed? Crona presumed she was home. That was the only explanation that made sense. She was home and probably hadn't even left yet to meet Kid. She imagined all that she had been through was just some crazy dream her unconscious mind had cooked up to mess with her. Crona didn't open her eyes or move her position.

She just wished to sleep.

Her bed was so warm and comfortable that she didn't feel like getting up, but then she realized...she wasn't the only one on the bed...someone was sitting next to her. She was scared to look and see who was there. She was scared to see that it was a stranger or worse some monster just sitting there and grinning at her while she slept. It may have sounded ridiculous, but to her it was serious. Giving a soft whimper Crona knew she couldn't just lay there forever. She had to face whoever or whatever it was eventually. _Better now than never_, she told herself as her eyes slowly opened, blinking against the light of the room at first until her vision adjusted and she realized several things all at once.

For starters, Crona took in the fact this wasn't her bed or her room, she wasn't home like she'd let herself foolishly imagine, it was all Kid's. He sat next to her appearing rather serious and wary about her being awake. Then she realized his face was furthered damaged, fresh bruises springing up like purple flowers on his handsome face. And he had also gained a split lip and gotten a nick or two. Crona went to touch his face, leaning forwards only to stop when a pain ripped through her mid-section causing her to flinch and stop her movements, as she took in the final fact that shook her to her core and was something one would expect her to notice first thing. Her blouse was unbuttoned, hanging open, and she no longer wore her bra. Her skirt was ruffled and torn slightly at the side, rode up some, showing off her red panties, but otherwise appeared okay.

Crona closed her eyes against it all, hoping that like with that reflection back at the theater that when she opened her eyes it'd all go away, but no matter how hard or how many times she closed her eyes, each time she opened them everything stayed the same. Crona felt bile burn at the back of her throat and she couldn't help to wince when she tried to move her sore body.

Biting her lower lip she felt frozen, shaking where she sat, not taking notice when fresh tears started to slip down her face.

Kid sat next to her watching closely for any signs that she was still out of it. He didn't think she was, after all she appeared to be somehow different. Then it clicked. Crona didn't look demented or blank, instead she seemed to be...hurt? Embarrassed? Stunned? Afraid?

Any one of these feelings would have described her expression well, yet he wasn't entirely certain of what to think when the girl started bawling. A few tears at first were something he could handle, but when she started to full out bawl like a small child he had no idea what to think. Was it another trick? Or was this a genuine show of confused sadness? He outstretched a hand, lightly stroking her face, "Crona? Is this...really you?"

She scooted away from him, whimpering at the pain. She was not wanting to be touched, not wanting to talk with him. Crona was clueless to what had happened, unsure if she wanted to know what had happened. She hugged herself, pulling her blouse together, and hiccupping as she started to sob harder. Everything around her, about or near her, suggested that whatever had occurred in that room hadn't been anything good.

"Crona? Are-"

"O-of c-course I'm me...who else...would I be?"

Kid smiled. For a moment he was so happy she was back to normal, so happy that he forgot himself and tried to give her a hug. He was partially shocked when she shoved him away, squealing at such a sudden action, but then he realized how things looked. Kid took in the look she gave him and how she had woken up in such a disorganized state. It made him instantaneously feel guilty.

"Crona," he said gently, trying to be as calm and friendly as he could so as to not scare her, but he was shaken himself, fearing what awful ideas were going through her brain. "Crona, I know what this must look like-"

She cut him off with a loud, half choked sob that she forced down in an attempt to gain some composure. "I-it's not real, i-is it?" She croaked out, seeming hopeful. "Th-this is a-another w-weird ha-hallucination, right? Y-you d-didn't...you w-wouldn't...do _this_-"

"No," Kid cut in with his voice slightly shaking. He was struggling to stay calm and keep his voice leveled. "No, no, I'd never hurt you, Crona, but...this is...real."

She looked so crushed.

"I swear, though, I didn't plan this or even want-"

Crona turned on him then with a wild look coming to her dark orbs. "Then why'd you do this to me?!" She demanded shrilly, sounding more hurt than anything else. Maybe if she were angry then he could have handled it better, but she wasn't in a rage or overly panicked. She didn't accuse him or strike out at him like other people might have in this situation and because of that a deep guilt gnawed at him making him feel worse than he already did.

Her large, dark eyes were teared up and impossibly wide, just as before when she was mad, except unlike before they held real feelings of hurt and betrayal. Kid shouldn't have felt so guilty after everything he'd been put through and yet he did. Oh, words couldn't describe how bad he felt!

"W-what ha-happened...why am I...like this?" She sputtered between short pauses where she contained whatever sobs were attempting to escape her shuddering form. "Wha-what'd y-you do t-to m-me?"

"I didn't...do anything..." It sounded so fake, even to his own ears, and so numbed by shock. This state of shock didn't last him long, though. Kid felt like he wanted to fall apart alongside Crona, who he thought was restraining herself rather well, but he could see she was losing it. She sniffled and attempted to control her breathing. It didn't matter, her breathing was still slowly quickening, and he could see her body was quaking like a leaf lost in the grip of a major hurricane. What was the point in all that had happened when he was about to lose her anyway?

"You didn't? So...then...who did? Me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." Kid sighed. He felt helpless and pathetic. What could he say? She was assuming the worst and he didn't blame her. Kid silently cursed himself for not at least buttoning her shirt, then again things would have probably been more awkward if she woke up around that time. It would have been worse, he knew.

She was sitting there now, shocked and distressed by all that was happening around her. He wanted to make her feel better. Kid just had no idea how...

"I'm sorry..." was the best his brain could come up with then. He really was sorry...sorry that she was so hurt and he was sorry for failing to stop her earlier, sorry for being intimidated, just sorry that they were in this position now.

"It was me, wasn't it? Please, Kid, just tell me that it was me!"

She was getting desperate, struggling to make up an excuse to protect him, preserve his perfect image in her mind. Kid didn't know what to say to her. Surely, she wouldn't truly believe him and on some level would always believe he'd done some awful thing to her and had just lied through his teeth about it, but the truth was that he _hadn't _done anything. Like she'd believe it though...

"Kid?"

Kid didn't bother looking up or responding. He was too busy biting his lower lip keeping silent like some coward...that's all he was...Kid was just a coward, too afraid to say the truth because of how stupid he knew it'd sound. He let her sit there in panic, assuming the worst, when he could have been comforting her.

"K-Kid?" Crona murmured. "P-please, t-tell me the t-truth..."

"It's like I said before," he replied sadly, "Crona, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"I will," she promised, ready to believe whatever he said, though she knew that she was likely at fault. Crona didn't know what happened when she blanked out, all she knew was that somehow she ended up in bed with Kid, her clothes in disarray, and lots of skin was showing. The fact Kid looked worse than he had earlier added to her terror and bewilderment. She was fully ready to accept it all as her own fault just as long as she wouldn't have to face the idea of Kid having betrayed her after all the trust she put in him. Crona didn't know if her crumbling mind would be able to take it.

"Crona, let's just say you," he paused watching her move forwards a little with such a hopeful spark flickering in her dark watering eyes, "you haven't exactly been yourself"

"So...it was me?"

"Yes."

She stared at him for a long time. Her expression seemed to have became blank as she tried to find any sign that indicated he was lying, but she found none. This backed up by her succor to believe he wasn't the one responsible filled her with gleeful relief. Kid didn't meet her gaze, assuming by her silence that she thought him to be lying.

"I didn't expect you to believe m-"

"I do!" She exclaimed with a weary smile coming onto her pale face. Then to Kid's complete shock she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a fierce hug, as though he were the only thing in the entire world keeping her from falling off the edge. "I-I do believe you!" Crona sniffled, hugging him all the tighter and chuckled in relief, but it sounded broken. "I-I really do, K-Kid, an-and it's good to kn-know it w-was my fault. I know you'd never, ever, never do something...like _this_...you're too wonderful," she paused to give a soft hiccup, "too wonderful to be like that."

"Don't say that," he muttered, "please don't say that, Crona. I'm an awful person."

"No you aren't! I am! I'm so disgusting and awful I-"

"Don't blame yourself!" Kid snapped. "At least you didn't have a choice in what you did..." He recalled how he'd touched her and let her do as she had. Knife or not he now felt he could have done something to stop her. It was a lie, but it's what his conscience told him. He didn't have to touch her, he didn't have to listen to her just because a knife was at his throat. He would have been better off dead.. Now he had to face Crona...the _real _Crona...and tell her just what he had done. Kid made his explanation short and to the point, but Crona didn't think badly of him. She pitied him and apologized for what had happened. Kid stopped her apologizing to put blame back on himself, but in the end both of them were feeling equally guilty and at fault for one thing or another. Eventually, they both came to a consensus and decided it'd be best if they just left that subject alone.

Crona shook off whatever guilt and lingering feelings of disgust and self-loathing she had lingering so that she could then explain to Kid about all the weird stuff that had happened, including all the flashbacks she didn't remember clearly, blank segments of memory, and the hallucinations she had been experiencing. "And that's the last I remember." Crona said, as she finished her explanation about what little she recalled happening that day.

"I see," Kid studied her, frowning deeply, "this is very serious, Crona."

"I know it is, Kid, but I don't know why it's happening! I-it scares me. R-real bad."

"I hate to tell you this, Crona, but the only thing I know of that can be causing this is your medicine."

"What do you mean? I-I didn't take it today..."

"Exactly. Can you remember what it's called? I could run a search and see if the medicine is directly responsible. Surely things like this wouldn't go unreported."

"Umm, n-no, sorry." Crona muttered. A moment of thought later and she gave a twitch of apprehension, looking up to Kid with wide, alarmed eyes. "Uh, b-but if you think that's why I've b-been this way then m-maybe I sh-should go home a-and t-take it?"

"Right," Kid agreed, leading her from the room and downstairs, "just stay with me for as long as you can, okay?"

"I-I'll try." Crona quietly promised as they headed out the front door. She held tightly onto Kid's hand and for the entire walk was unable to fully relax. When her house was finally in sight she let out a breath she'd been holding longer than she'd thought. Smiling she was proud of herself. Crona was also very glad none of that weird stuff had occurred during the walk home, though she did keep getting an eerie feeling that someone was watching them. She chalked it up to paranoia induced by her deteriorating mental health.

"Th-thanks f-for being so n-nice about ev-everything." she said as she stood at the front door, staring back at Kid who'd hesitated in following that far. "I-I'll underst-stand if you don't w-want to try things l-like this an-anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous," he stared at her with furrowed brows, weary orbs of gold trying to look as convincing as possible. "I still li-love you. I still want to do things with you, as long as you remember to take your medicine from now on. I don't want to say or think about it, Crona, but things could have been much worse. You could have gotten hurt-"

"I know, I know," she groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm so ashamed an-and I won't let it happen again, not ever again. I promise, Kid, I'll never forget about this again, s-so don't be mad...please...please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Crona. I'm just...tired. Really tired. I'd think you'd be tired too."

"I g-guess I sorta am." Crona muttered, lightly touching her sore stomach where Kid had hit and kicked her earlier. Wincing her hand dropped and she gave a weak smile before giving Kid a wave and heading inside.

Kid lingered there for a moment, wishing he'd followed, but also just wanting to go home and forget about everything that had happened. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about all that had happened. Sadly, Kid couldn't get rid of the strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. He couldn't shake the feeling and ended up pausing in step a few scant yards away from Crona's home. Turning to glance at the house from over his shoulder he gave a sigh, dismissing whatever it was making him feel that way.

Meanwhile, Crona had located the pills in the bathroom medicine cabinet. She took out two of the small round half blue, half purple pills and popped them into her mouth, swallowing a moment later. Crona gave a relaxed exhale, glad that it was finally over...for now.

It was the oddest thing though.

She'd anticipated it to make her feel different or better in some way, but as always when she took it she just felt the same. It wasn't something Crona thought on for too long, deciding to get a shower. That'd hopefully help get rid of the dirty feeling she'd been having since she'd woken up at Kid's place.

Anyone else in her position probably wouldn't have believed Kid's story, but Crona had faith in him and knew in her heart that he hadn't been lying when he told her what'd happened. Aside from this, she vaguely recalled what had occurred earlier that day when she had lost control, blanked out, but gained her awareness back just in time to realize she'd told Kid she hated him. That wasn't her. Crona didn't know what happened when she blanked out, but judging from what Kid told her she became someone she didn't like. Someone she didn't want to be or even think about, which was why the pinkette pushed all those disturbing thoughts away.

Crona gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom where she closed the door and tossed her stuff by the sink. She supposed that a relaxing bath would also help calm her nerves, help her forget about everything that'd happened between her being at the movie theater, to being outside, and then her waking beside Kid in his bed. It was choppy and disorganized memories. She'd also had been filled in on the blanks and she didn't want to remember any of it, but she actually found herself beginning to get hazy recollections of it all...fighting with Kid...grabbing a knife...chasing him...that was about it.

She didn't want to remember anymore so she just swept it all to the back of her mind and replaced them with more pleasant thoughts such as how Miss. Marie and Stein had probably already made up like they always do whenever they argue or have a disagreement on something. They never stayed mad at each other for too long and as always Marie probably made plans for them to go out and left a note for her on the fridge telling what time they'd be back later. Crona just hadn't seen the note yet since she'd headed straight upstairs to get her medicine.

_They'll be back in no time_, she concluded as she tossed her blouse into a large, rectangular white basket that was next to the tub against the wall. It was followed by her skirt then her socks and other undergarments. She adjusted the water temperature before stepping in, getting slightly chilled during her wait, but that didn't matter because her skin was soon burning beneath the hot water of the shower. It slowly filled the room with steam and gave the glass of the mirror a moist, thick covering. Beads of perspiration ran down the glass after a short period of time and the sounds of the water pouring masked the sound of the doorknob being turned and the door slowly opening up to allow a large, shadowed figure to slip in undetected by the girl in the shower.

Crona lathered her hair with the usual apple blossom scented shampoo, enjoying the fragrance as the suds ran down from her soaked pink hair and over her skin, washed away by the warm water. Her skin was now a light pink, not that she noticed, as she thought about how she'd call Maka later and talk with her. They always had nice talks, but as of late Crona zoned out whenever her friend started talking about Soul. He was okay...she just didn't find him as interesting as Maka did.

She finished washing her hair, rubbing at her eyes to remove what amount of soapy water had gotten in them, whilst her free hand reached for the bar of soap. Had Crona been paying full attention to her surroundings she might have noticed a blurred shadow against the clear, light blue shower curtain, but being preoccupied she didn't take any notice of such a thing.

Not even five minutes later she finished with her bath when her stomach began to give a soft growl. She may have been clean, but she was still tired, sore, and apparently famished. She knew there was bound to either be money on the kitchen table or a list of options for her in the note.

Pulling the curtain back she started to step out and froze where she stood with one leg out of the tub when she then realized that she wasn't alone.

Crona saw movement from the corner of her eye and screamed when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her neck, turning her head to the side so she couldn't see who was attacking her. Another arm encircled her thin waist pulling her body close while also keeping her in a strong hold. She was pulled from the tub and across the steamed up room. She couldn't see who it was in the fogged mirror as she passed it by. Her nails dug uselessly into their arms and soon the body of her assailant was pressed against the bathroom door. She knew that even if she did get away she was trapped in there with them.

Still, Crona tried to struggle, attempting desperately to get away, only to slip on the floor due to how wet her feet were and fall against them. Her back pressed against this large body, which she quickly realized to be male, and she began to struggle even harder against him, but he was much superior in strength than she. There was no way she was going to escape their hold, not that this fact stopped her from trying.

Screaming as loud as she could on instinct she silently prayed someone heard, but knew that it was very unlikely considering she was alone and nobody outside the house would be able to hear her. Crona's cries were silenced when a wet cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. She gasped, inhaling deeply, and then everything spun for a split second. Crona's vision seemed to crash and quickly faded to black.

Her body went limp against the larger one, who then carelessly tossed her to the floor, not caring how or where she landed as they moved away from the door.

Opening it the sounds of someone else in the house caught their ear. Judging from how distant their voice was this other person was at the bottom of the stairs, calling for the girl who now lay bare and unconscious on the floor. Footsteps were heading their way. "Oh fuck you." the large man swore at the approaching person, giving the girl one last glance before stepping over to the sink, briefly eyeing a razor that lay there along with numerous other objects. A hand reached out and moments later he was leaning over his unconscious victim. She made no noise as he flipped her naked body over, eyeing her throat closely. The aggressor tried to ignore those footsteps that were getting closer and closer.

A minute was all it took then he made his way out the door without leaving a trace he'd been there at all.

* * *

**And thus concludes Chapter 39.**

**This took a little while, longer than I'd have liked it to take, but thankfully it's finally finished. I am so tired right now, but at the same time elated to have gotten this chapter out! Enjoy everyone! :D**


	40. Chapter 40

Her screams...they were so awful...so frightened and high-pitched. Kid knew he wouldn't be able to get them out of his head for a long while after this. It was a good thing he came back, granted it was because he supposed that feeling he'd had earlier was just because he hadn't gotten the name of her medication, but upon entering the house to hear those damnable screams he knew it was because that bad feeling he'd gotten meant Crona was in trouble. How he knew he didn't care. All that Kid thought of was getting to her.

"Crona!" Kid paused at the foot of the stairs wishing she'd respond to her name, let him know this wasn't as serious as he feared, but the screaming continued and soon he was dashing up the stairs towards the source of the cries, pausing in his haste when the screaming stopped abruptly.

Kid didn't want to think of what that meant. The answers he came up with were too appalling. He tried to make his legs work again when he found himself just stuck there, second step at the top and unable to move.

_What the hell?!_ He thought with gritted teeth, fists balled at his sides, as he struggled to make himself move forwards. It felt like forever before he started forwards again, but he didn't move as fast as he once had. Kid felt himself freezing up as he neared where the screams had came from. The door was closed though he saw light come from underneath the door along with a faint trace of steam. He didn't know how to proceed, but the eerie silence beyond the door made him shiver, expecting the worst. It felt like an electric shock jolting through his being when he finally grasped the door knob. Upon opening the door a blast of warm air and steam wafted over him. Water dripped in the tub from the showerhead, but what Kid concentrated on was the damp, limp body lying on the floor.

"Crona!" he gasped, moving to her side where he dropped to his knees beside her. He didn't know what to do, whether he should touch her or not. She appeared unharmed and was wrapped up in a large, dark blue towel.

What had the screaming been about?

It didn't appear as though she'd been attacked and when he swept his eyes about in one quick survey he couldn't see anything that could have caused a panic attack. Perhaps she'd had another hallucination? It made sense, perhaps it caused her to faint. This seemed likely after all she'd told him. Kid gave her a gentle shake to wake her up, but she didn't wake. He attempted to check her pulse at her neck, but couldn't exactly find it. He wasn't an expert at this sort of thing especially when he was so nervous. So he tried to check her breathing, not wanting to trust the way her chest was lifting and falling ever so slightly, only to recoil at catching a faint whiff of some sort of sweet scented chemical that made him get fuzzy in the head.

Recoiling he took deep breathes while he gathered his wits about him.

_Chloroform? _He slowly realized as he managed to get his mind back together. It was all the proof he needed to conclude that Crona had been attacked. He must have came back just in time before she could get taken. It was terrifying to think...of what would have happened...if only...he'd been just a few minutes late...

Kid tried to not think about it. He wiped around her nose and mouth to get rid of whatever residue from the chemical she'd been forced to inhale, supposing that it was preventing her from getting over the fumes since she was still technically inhaling them. He then sat to the side, wondering what he should do next. Kid didn't know if he should dress her or try to take her to her room. He didn't know which would be better either way he'd probably end up seeing her naked. Reasoning that he'd already seen her mostly naked that same day then it shouldn't matter if he saw it again he supposed that it wouldn't be too hard a task dressing her.

Needless to say it was awkward and harder than he had anticipated it being. Kid tried not to let his eyes stick to specific areas such as her perky, petite breasts or her...well, Kid just tried to keep his eyes above her waist; however, somehow this proved to be more difficult than he'd have liked. He suspected that it would have been much easier if either he weren't attracted to girls or he, himself, were a female. Sadly that wasn't the case and thus the process was prolonged. It finally ended when he got her night gown on her, skipping her underwear, and moving straight on to her clean white socks, slipping them over her delicate feet with ease and heaving a sigh of relief, glad that it was over. The only thing left to do was get her to her room, which was thankfully rather easy. Crona felt like she weighed nothing. It kind of made Kid wonder just why she thought of herself as being fat, boney maybe, but overweight was something she certainly was not. Kid swore he could feel the girl's ribs poking against his arms and abdomen as he carried her to her room where he gently laid her on her bed, covering her, and then sitting next to her wondering if it was safe for him to leave her or not. Certainly whoever had attempted to take her was long gone.

Why would they stay and foolishly risk being caught when they had the chance to escape? Seeing as he didn't see anyone he presumed they took that chance and ran. Still, Kid didn't want to risk her being snatched by leaving her alone in such a helpless state. Her damp hair fanned out on her pillow and she gave a few weak groans every so often. She was beautiful. Her skin gave a faint glow and he noticed how her clothes stuck against her skin showing off her thin figure.

Kid tried to not let his mind think of such things. The timing was most inappropriate. What he decided he needed was a distraction. It was a good thing he was a quick thinker and thought to go look for signs of forced entry, making sure that Crona was tucked in and safe where she lay before he left, closing her bedroom door behind him without making a sound. He looked around a bit in Stein and Marie's room, not really snooping in their stuff, just checking the windows to see if they were broken or anything. They wasn't. The windows were locked and intact so he went downstairs to look around. It was strange. He couldn't find any points of entry. The back door was locked, as were all the windows. The front door was the only way an intruder could have gotten in.

Did Crona arrive while someone was stealing her family's possessions? No, he hadn't heard her screams until he came back. Theft was something he felt sure she would have immediately noticed and mentioned to him before he left. So that meant that whoever was there had been waiting, hiding. This was a calculated attack from someone who knew Stein and Marie would be out at the same time today, knew the front door would be unlocked, and knew Crona would be alone. They took a risk of things going wrong, but apparently things had gone just as planned, save for the part where he came back before the kidnapping could be completed.

_Why the hell would someone do such a thing? _Kid wondered, wandering back upstairs. He paused outside Crona's bedroom door, suddenly thinking to go check the name of her medication then. Kid recalled seeing a pill bottle laid out along with some other items that were around the sink. Going back he found the bottle, handling it gingerly in his hand as he examined the label. Strangely, it was blank save for the name of the pills.

Trifluphendol.

Kid stared at the name for several seconds. It was so unfamiliar that he wondered just what it was and why the pill bottle didn't show any information other than the name. No pharmacy signature, no experation date, it didn't tell how long to take the medicine, no patient name, or any refill dates or numbers were displayed. Only the pill name was given and even that just looked like someone had printed it off a computer and glued it to the pill bottle. Where exactly did Stein and Marie get those pills? Why did they allow Crona to take them? He knew he'd be busy researching those pills the next day after he finished with his therapy session and got away from Liz and Patty for the day, of course. Oh, he felt bad he'd be leaving Crona alone, but then again maybe that wasn't so bad. She'd need some time to recover from everything that had happened.

Satisfied with his findings Kid put the bottle down. He then went back to Crona's room where he found her to still be unconscious. He ran a hand through her pink strands, already knowing the possible answers to that silent inquiry. He didn't like any of them. She'd already been through so much...

_Why is she the one always being harassed?_

Kid had no idea how to answer that. He just sat by waiting for her to wake up or for someone else to come back home so he could leave her in their care, warn them of what happened. She didn't wake even after an hour passed and nobody was home. Kid had changed his position so he was lying next to her, several inches of space between them while he listened carefully for the sound of someone entering the house from downstairs. After a few minutes though he found himself listening to Crona's quiet breathing. He turned to watch her chest as it heaved up and down ever so slightly with each soft breath she took. Kid was beginning to feel like a creeper from watching her so intently while she slept, but he was surprisingly okay with that. Crona was safer with him than anyone else, this he knew as a fact. He was beginning to fall into a light doze as he lie there...

...up until he gave a startled cry and nearly jumped out of his skin because his cell phone–he had forgotten about it a long while back–started to vibrate. Sitting up he dug it from his pocket with a frustrated growl he didn't bother checking the ID, immediately snapping, "What do you want?!"

"Hey!" He recognized Soul's voice and instantly felt very annoyed. Soul lost his surprise after a moment and gained his usual cool back, though his irritation was evident. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Kid lied. "It's just..." he glanced over to Crona, "bad timing."

"Oh. Well, sorry man, but I'm just calling to ask if you've seen or heard from Maka lately?"

That was one question he hadn't anticipated hearing.

"No," he replied slowly, cautiously. "Why? Has something happened? Did you two fight?"

"Nah. It's nothing like that. I mean, I talked to her about two or so hours ago. We didn't fight or anything. I was supposed to meet her at her place, but-"

"She never showed?" He guessed.

"Yeah...I'm starting to kinda worry." Soul said with a shaky sigh. Kid raised a brow at hearing all this. It wasn't like Maka to be so late or set people up. He didn't want to think it, but some part of him worried that maybe his friend had been taken like how Crona had almost been taken. Then again, another more rational part of him concluded she'd got sidetracked or had to do something else. Perhaps her father had picked her up or was holding her at the station, handcuffed to a chair again so she wouldn't go see Soul. Or maybe she was even being detained in a jail cell. Yeah...her father tended to overreact when it came to Maka's boyfriend.

"Why don't you ask her father if she's with him?"

"What and cause him to freak if she isn't? Do you have _any_ idea how much he hates me? I think it'd be a better idea if you and the others help me look around for her."

Kid glanced over to Crona. She was starting to breath through he rmouth and looked flushed. There was no way he could leave her, especially not when someone was probably watching the house, hidden somewhere outside, waiting for him to leave so they could come back for her. "No." There was no way Kid was leaving her, not until he was one hundred percent certain that she was safe. "I'm sorry Soul, but-"

"'But'? But what?!"

"I...can't..." Kid muttered. He stared at Crona softly, tempted to stroke her face and feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips. No, maybe later, but not at a time like this. "I...can't...help you."

"What?! What do you mean you can't? This is Maka we're talking about!"

"I know-"

"I don't care about whatever OCD issues you're having right now! You're her friend and she's probably in trouble so forget about symmetry, get off your ass, and come help me look for her!"

Restraining an annoyed retort Kid glanced to Crona once more and sighed. "I'm afraid that I'm taking of something more important right now." he said, gingerly brushing a long strand of hair from Crona's face.

He was careful to not disturb her or let himself get greedy. Her nose wiggled in her sleep at that action making Kid grin slightly, almost forgetting about Soul until he heard the albino's indignant retort, "No way! There is nothing is more important than Maka! There is nothing, no one, no way you're doing something more important than-"

"Look," He said with a sharp tone as he began to feel cross at Soul for saying such a thing even if it was just said because he was on the borderline of panic. Kid knew he loved Maka, but didn't think it gave him the right to conclude she was above everyone else, though it was understandable. "I'd help you search for her if I could, but right now I'm busy."

"With what?"

Kid knew he would probably regret it later, but he was getting irked and just wished for this phone call to end so he could focus on the task at hand. "I'm taking care of Crona. She-"

"Oh...wow...uh...okay."

"No, I know what you must be thinking and it's wrong!"

He was answered by a dial tone that caused him to fall back with an exasperated groan.

Who knew what perverted tale he'd tell the others? Kid didn't know if he'd be able to live it down or even go home because one thing he knew was that news, especially rumors, traveled fast in their tight group of exactly fourteen friends...give or take. Kid despised how he'd phrased what he said, yet at the same time...he really didn't care...he was fatigued, sore, and mentally drained after all that had happened.

Flopping back so he was lying back down he let the phone fall from his fingers to the floor where it made a dull thud. Kid didn't care about that either though. He wanted to go to sleep so badly...his eyelids were so heavy...and it felt physically painful for him to keep them open...maybe he'd just close them for a second...he probably would have fallen asleep then and there if not for the sound of someone entering the house downstairs had caught his attention. Sitting up slowly, blinking and rubbing at his eyes to get rid of that drowsy feeling he looked over to Crona, still asleep, and smiled. She would be safe now. He gave her forehead a tender double peck before he stood to leave.

Downstairs he found Marie, wearing a fancy looking blue dress that was sleeveless and fell down to her feet. She wore make-up with a pearl necklace and matching earrings. He didn't see any trace of Stein accompanying her. It was a pity because Kid thought it'd be comical to see the man wearing a suit and tie instead of his usual clothes. "Kid?" Marie stared at him with a wide eye upon noticing him standing at the bottom of the stairs. "What're you doing here?"

"Crona wasn't feeling well," he explained slowly, choosing his words carefully and deciding to leave most of the explaining to Crona when she woke up, "so I brought her back here. She-"

"She's sick?" Marie rushed over to the stairs then looking past Kid in concern, nervously biting her lower lip. "What's wrong with her?"

_What indeed_, Kid thought with a frown set on his bruised face. "Her...stomach was hurting...and so was her head." Not a complete lie, seeing as her abdomen did seem to be sore from him punching her during her...episode...and her head had been bothering for the majority of the day. "She's asleep upstairs right now."

"You were there with her?"

"Yes."

"I see." She looked him over for a moment, lips drawn into a tight line as she wordlessly debated whether or not to question him. After a few moments of thought she decided to trust them. "Okay, thanks for looking out for her, but I think I'll go check on her." she said kindly, gently pushing past him to head upstairs. Kid watched her go with a weak smile, though he wasn't too sure why he decided to keep the events of the day a secret from Marie. He supposed that it was probably because it was something Crona could explain it to Marie better than he could. Or so he hoped she'd be able to. Sighing Kid turned to leave only for him to run face first into a solid body. He jumped back in surprise, eyes wide as he stared at Stein.

_When did he get here? _Kid wondered. He didn't think about it for long, as he then sidestepped around the man feeling somewhat uneasy when Stein didn't stop him from leaving. The silence between them was thick, some unknown tension having already built up in the air around them. His hand was on the doorknob when he froze suddenly, body becoming rigid with unease.

"Have fun today?" Stein asked. Kid could hear the smirk in that question. It got under his skin and made him want to shiver. Holding himself together he squeezed the knob in his hand.

"Yes. I suppose you could say that."

"Hmm," the man hummed, "I'm glad to hear that."

This was something he hadn't expected to hear. Turning on his heel he stared at the back of Stein, now noticing he was wearing his usual work clothes, which were stained red from work.

"You aren't...suspicious? Or angry that I was here with her while you were out?"

"Why would I be?" Stein responded, hand now on the stair rail. He didn't look back at Kid or start climbing up the stairs he just stood and spoke in a calm, blank tone. "I know you'll take care of Crona. I'll admit that I don't fully understand your intentions, but I've been told you're willing to protect her from others who are willing to harm her."

"You know-"

"About her being stalked? Yes. Marie recently confessed their little secret, needless to say it's caused friction between us."

"Is that what all the arguing was about?"

He turned then, looking to Kid with a blank expression though he scowled and his eyes shown some emotion Kid was unable to read. He sighed and gave an awkward smile that seemed almost...sheepish.

"She told you, huh?"

"Yes." Kid nodded. "But she thought you two were fighting about what happened with her at the party."

"Of course she did. I guess we'll have to straighten that out." Weary green hues then met wary gold and a forced smile came to Stein's face making Kid wince slightly at how awful it looked. Stein was someone who didn't look good with forced emotion and rarely shown genuine feeling, which was probably why he seldom changed from his usual blank or numbed state.

"Thanks for taking care of her." he gave a chuckle and shook his head like he couldn't believe he'd just said that. His smile fell and he leaned against the wall with his hands hanging uselessly at his sides. His head was bowed, eyes shadowed by his bangs. Kid wasn't feeling too safe, but stood his ground nonetheless. "You know how much I hate saying that and to _you _of all people?" Stein ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I suppose you'll be back tomorrow, huh?"

"I don't think so..."

"And why not?"

"Therapy and after that I'll spend time with Liz and Patty. My schedule is really full tomorrow. Besides, I think she'll need time to recover from her illness and I wouldn't want to cause her any unneeded stress."

"Illness?" Stein seemed to find that comical, chuckling some more as a strange glint came to his eyes. Clearing his throat he quickly gained back his composure. "Yes, of course, if that's what you think then by all means stay away just don't neglect her."

"Don't worry," Kid responded cooly just to get under his skin, "I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"I see." His response was blank, just as his expression was. "That's good to hear. See you then. I'm sure you'll be more than willing to see Crona again." His voice dropped as did his civil tone, being replaced by a frosty murmur, "Although, I don't know if you'll see her or not."

Kid paused, looking back to him suspiciously.

"What was that?"

Stein chuckled again. That strange glint was back as he headed upstairs without giving Kid a reply. Walking off with his mind now a bit more at ease, he felt a beautiful sort of relief forming as he thought about how Crona would be okay. He would call her later, just as he planned to call Soul about Maka later. Kid was also glad that Stein hated him...slightly less...it was better than nothing. Kid knew it wasn't likely, but hoped that maybe it'd evolve over time and at some point Stein would get off his back for dating Crona. It was a possibility, after all, not a likely one, but still...he liked to hope...

Back in her bedroom Crona tossed and turned, panting heavily as she suddenly felt her room heat up by a hundred degrees. Marie had came in to check on her and gave her some medicine to help her fever go down. It didn't seem to help much, as the room continued to heat up. Sweat rolled down her reddened face as she groaned, throwing the covers off her. Her nightgown clung against her frail, sweaty body. She sat up to peel off her socks and tossed them to the floor, flopping back down she almost didn't notice her bedroom door open. Almost. Turning her head she watched as Stein entered stoic as usual. "You look terrible." he stated bluntly. Standing at the bedside he reached a hand over to feel her face. Sighing he then felt her throat to check if her tonsils were swollen, noticing with more than a little annoyance that it was marked with love bites. "You've certainly had fun today, haven't you?"

She gave him a pout at hearing that. To some it'd look cute and cause them to gush with adoring compliments, but for Stein it was just bothersome because it was her way of showing him attitude. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. It caught her attention sure enough.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing with that b-big ne-needle?"

"It's an antibiotic. It should help you out."

"No! I don't want you sticking that in my arm! Why're you carrying that around in your pocket?!"

"I was borrowing it from Nygus," he replied with a small smile, "and as for your concerns regarding your arm don't worry. I'm not going to stick you in the arm."

"Thank goodness."

"We could always stick you in the hip, you know? More fat in that area, which should make this a lot easier. No worries about going through muscle or nerve tissue-"

"Aah! No!" Crona squealed. The way she recoiled was quite comical, almost like she'd been offered something disgusting or illegal. Stein chuckled at her childishness.

"Fine. I'll just give you a jab to the shoulder with it and that'll be that."

"No, no, no! I don't want it at all!" She screamed, shoving at him when he leaned over to prick her with the syringe. She swatted at the syringe he held only to fail miserably. "Stay away from me!"

He ignored her and held her down with ease using only one hand. He prepared to stick the needle in her. Crona could only think of one person to call to help her in such a crisis. "Miss. Marie hel-" Crona was silenced when Stein grabbed her face, covering the lower part with his hand. She whimpered and struggled, but he was a lot stronger. This brought back an unpleasant memory from earlier.

"Don't get her involved in this." he growled. "You're taking this shot and you're not going to be difficult this time around. Understand?"

Crona shook her head frantically.

Sighing at her stubbornness Stein raised his hand that held the syringe and brought it down in one swift motion, jabbing it into Crona's arm, injecting the medicine and producing a strident wail from the girl who was starting to squirm desperately in an attempt to get free. He quickly removed the needle and got off the pinkette who sat up whining pitifully and holding her throbbing shoulder as tears cascaded down her heated face.

"Calm down." The man at her bedside said. She watched in wide-eyed shock as Stein injected himself with what was left in the syringe. He then peered down at his watch in a bored manner, seeming rather casual about the situation like Crona wasn't in pain or that he had just injected himself with an already used syringe. "Things could have gotten more out of hand if you hadn't taken it. In fact, a little pain now will save you a lot of pain later."

"I don't think-" Crona stopped midway through her sentence. Her face then twisted in pain and her grip on her shoulder increased. Stein stood by still acting as though nothing were wrong. Even when she started to shake lightly he paid her no mind. Whimpering Crona sank down to her mattress where she lay staring helplessly at Stein as he tucked the syringe back into his coat pocket. Her breathing sped up slightly and her vision slowly ebbed away, getting eaten up by a slow moving darkness. Crona knew something wasn't right. She tried to call for Stein, tell him something wasn't right. The only sound she could make was a choked whimpering whine. Stein flicked the lights to her room off. Crona tried to call again, praying he would stop to come back and help her, but he acted as though he didn't hear or see her struggles. It broke her heart.

She lifted a quivering arm extending a hand towards him. Her dark eyes were watering and silently pleading with Stein to come help her, but he only smiled back at her from the doorway. It was such an eerie sight. It was the same gleeful look he got whenever he cut into a subject. She shuddered, her arm falling as she realized he wasn't going to help her.

Tears flowed unrestrained as an unbidden fear rose up in her.

"See you in the morning, Crona." Stein called in an eerily cheerful tone. "Sleep well."

And with that Crona was left in darkness. She fought against it as hard as she could, afraid that if she allowed herself to rest now then she wouldn't wake again. In the end it was useless. She bathed in the darkness until she found herself no longer just alone in the darkness of her room, but she found herself someplace else that seemed vaguely familiar.

* * *

_The space was dark and cramped. She sobbed quietly, pounding her head against the door. It was her only music in this empty world of solitude._

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_It was just one continuous pattern._

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_It was slow, repetitive, depressing...it was what she deserved...she was a bad girl...a very, very bad girl. Her head banging ceased only when a louder thump from the other side of the door made her squeak. She could feel her chest swell in hope that her mother had come back for her. She was a bad girl, but maybe her mother could forgive her for all her badness. Maybe she came back to let her out and would give her a hug for leaving her there so long. Sniffling, she listened quietly as the sound of a key turning in the lock to the door came. Moments later the door opened, blinded by light the little girl didn't care that it was her mother who'd locked her there she just stood and immediately ran to her, hugging the woman's legs and apologizing for all her naughtiness._

"_Get off," her mother scolded, "you know better than to ruin my clothes like this." Crona stepped back, cowering when she saw she'd wrinkled and gotten her tears all over her mother's pretty red dress. She must have just gotten home. Sniffling the girl rubbed her eyes and apologized more only stopping when her mother turned and began to walk away. The young mother hadn't forgiven her daughter and she clearly had no intentions of forgiving her._

_It left Crona feeling so...dejected..._

_Crona took in the surroundings of the kitchen. It was cleaner than it had been a few days ago when that stranger had been there. He was just one of many, but he was one of the messy ones that passed through. She didn't like it when the strangers were messy. It displeased her mother and when her mother was displeased Crona's life became less pleasant._

_Luckily she had Ragnarok to play with. He was fun and taught her stuff, truly he was the closest thing she had to a friend even though he'd tease and beat her up from time to time. Still...she thought about how he'd stick up for her when the older kids messed with her. He even defended her from his dad...her lower lip quivered as she thought about that. If she'd gotten locked up for as long as she had then who knew what awful things were happening to Ragnarok?_

_She took an apple that had been left out on the table along with some other groceries. "I'll be back later, I promise!" she called to her mother before opening the door to their apartment and heading out. She ignored the look she got from the quiet, young man who lived across the hall. Her mother had strictly told her to never, ever speak with him no matter the circumstances. She guessed it was because he was mean to her mother, but if that were the case then Crona decided that she didn't like that man either. In spite of the fact she wasn't supposed to speak with him she found that he sometimes tried to talk with her, asking weird questions and coming off as what Ragnarok had once described to her as a pedophile._

_The man sometimes asked how her day was or if her mother was going to come back soon after she leaves. At other times he offered her candy when she didn't feel too happy or after she got scolded by her mother for being such a bad child. It was good candy, salty, but still it was really good. She had to stop accepting it from him after a while though. She had told Ragnarok about it a few days ago and he said that was pretty much what a pedophile did before they snatched a kid up and killed them. The way he put it was a lot scarier and helped her draw her own conclusion that the quiet young man secretly planned to cook and eat her so she tried even harder to not speak or look at him._

_And as she walked past him with her eyes glued to the ground and apple in hand he just stared calmly, chewing on what Crona thought looked like a straw of dried grass. He didn't say anything. She could feel his dark blue eyes staring at her as she headed down the hall. Still, he didn't call to her or make a peep. That was good. Crona didn't need her mother finding out she'd been speaking with him. She didn't need to get sent back to that closet as punishment again, not so soon. She still didn't know if Ragnarok was okay or not._

_Heading down the stairwell that led to a small lobby she ignored the usual people who were there, heading outside where she glanced up to the window she knew belonged to her mother and she. Letting out a quiet exhale at seeing nobody there she started off down the street, quickening her pace when she was a short block from where Ragnarok and his dad lived. She hoped he was okay. Her feet moved faster, soon she was running down the street with a sick feeling of terror pitted in her stomach. He wasn't one to keep promises, but before they'd gotten in so much trouble he'd promised to share two very important secrets with her later. Biting her lower lip as she neared his home she felt that if anything bad happened to him then it'd be her entire fault._

Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay...

_She was breathless by the time she reached her destination. She hid behind a parked car on the opposite side of the street, staring timidly from behind it just in case someone was there. And indeed someone was. She spotted Ragnarok sitting on the steps looking sullen and bored, glaring at the sidewalk like it'd done something wrong. Crona let a breath of relief slip from her lungs, stepping from her hiding place and padding over to where her friend sat._

_He didn't look at her when she walked up, nor did he say anything when she sat next to him though she thought it looked like he was chewing the inside of his cheek._

"_Here," she offered him the apple, "I'm sorry I got you in so much trouble."_

_He shoved the apple away, glaring coldly at it with his dark blue hues. She frowned, offering it to him again. Growling he grabbed it and chucked it into the street. Crona gasped, watching as it busted into several dozen pieces across the pavement. Ragnarok then turned and shoved her as hard as he could making her stumble back and fall on her butt. Staring up at him in shock Crona wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and her frail body flinched when he kicked out at her. Gaping at her friend she gave a squeak of fear to see his eyes were burning in rage. Little scrapes and enormous bruises marred his complexion. She knew it was his father's doing. They must have fought it out after her mother took her home. Now he was about to take all his anger out on her because, as Crona knew too well, his getting beat up was her fault. A moment later his fist clashed with her arm, followed closely by his palm colliding with the side of her face._

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry!" she stuttered, wailing louder when he jerked her up by the collar of her dress and punched her in the eye. "P-please st-st-stop, R-Ragnarok!"_

_Another blow was landed to her face. It was the third time around that she tasted a familiar metallic tang washing over her taste buds. Her eyes squinted shut against the pain. Crona knew this wasn't it so she brought her hands up to cover her face and waited for him to finish pummeling her, except that he didn't continue. A moment later she heard him scoff, still breathing like a bull and sounding just as angry to match. Staring at Crona who whimpered and shook in his hold the boy huffed, throwing her to the ground and turning to kick the wall outside the front door of his home. __He was seething. It puzzled Crona, who had since removed her hands to see if he was still gonna beat her up, why he didn't just go ahead and get it all out. Ragnarok never was good at showing nice emotions, but he'd never restrained himself from letting the bad ones out. Crona wished he would then they could forget about it and have fun like they usually did._

_Ragnarok didn't try to let out his bad this time, apparently there was too much for him to just express and it was crushing him. Crona expected Ragnarok to attack her again, instead he sat down on the steps again. He was breathing harder than before and looked so red she thought he'd explode._

_Getting up she wasn't sure if she should stay or go. No, she wouldn't be able to deal with going back home. She wouldn't be able to deal with the knowledge she'd left him like this and hadn't tried to help. Mean or not Ragnarok was the only person she ever had to actually look out for her. It was time for her to return the favor even if he did decide to pound her into a gooey, pulpy mush that would forever stain his sidewalk. __Swallowing she watched him carefully, still shaking from his earlier attacks, but not as scared as she had been initially. Her fear had skyrocketed since then. Hugging his knees to his chest Ragnarok buried his face in them not knowing what to do now. Seeing this as her chance Crona approached him cautiously._

"_A-a-are y-you st-still m-mad at m-me?"_

"_No," she barely heard him mumble, "I'm not mad at you, stupid."_

"_O-oh. Th-then wh-wh-why d-did y-you-"_

"_Would you stop stuttering?!" he snapped. "You sound like a retard."_

"_Sor-"_

"_Say it one more time and I swear, Crona, I'll bust your face open."_

_Shrinking she looked to the ground, sniffling. She sucked on her bleeding lip and gave herself a hug. It didn't help like it usually did. Crona glanced over to Ragnarok when he gave a sigh and muttered something too quiet for her to hear, but she swore that she had heard _him _say, 'sorry'. It caught her off guard when an arm wrapped around her tiny waist. His grip hurt but it only lasted for a minute so it wasn't all that bad._

"_Wh-what was th-that f-for?" Crona questioned, not sure how she should deal with such a display of affection from Ragnarok._

"_I'm apologizing you retarded bitch!" He was blushing furiously, averting his gaze as he tried to get rid of the fuzzy warmth that short-lived contact brought. Crona was really confused now._

"_Wh-why? It's m-my fault. Y-you're h-hurt an-and it's m-my f-"_

"_How many time have I told you to not listen to what your mom says? She's bad and just wants to make you feel bad."_

"_I am ba-bad."_

"_Brainwashed is more like it, you moron."_

"_S-so you d-don't ha-hate me, R-Ragnarok?"_

"_As hard as it is not to, Crona, no, I don't hate you."_

"_Th-thank you." She whispered. Smiling weakly she scooted a bit closer forgetting that he'd hurt and threatened her. "I d-don't ha-hate you ei-either, b-but I st-still feel ba-bad. Sh-she said me-mean things ab-about y-you."_

"_So what?" Ragnarok scoffed. He rolled his eyes and gingerly touched one of his black eyes, wincing at the contact but not removing his hand. "Your mom is dumb. Besides, my dad said things about you, too. Except they're worse than whatever that old hag said." He paused for a moment before he decided it wouldn't hurt anything to tell her what his father had said. "He called you a little slut."_

_Crona shrugged. She didn't fully understand what it meant, but she'd heard it enough in her short life time. Not even a minute later she responded with, "She called you a ratty delenqint."_

_Ragnarok gave a snort of laughter at hearing her mispronounce the word. Like a lot of things in life it was obvious she had no idea about what that word meant but she wasn't going to admit that and risk looking dumb in front of him. Sometimes, though, Ragnarok still found ways to make her feel dumb like how he did just then at catching her slip up._

"_It's pronounced 'delinquent', stupid!"_

"_O-oh." Crona sputtered, blushing faintly. "O-okay. Umm, wh-what's that?"_

"_I dunno." Ragnarok admitted, looking up at the sky with a small frown. "Probably just means she thinks I'm a punk."_

"_W-we are p-punks." she mumbled, turning her black orbs downward._

"_Yeah." the boy chuckled, turning to grin at her. "I guess we are, huh?" He sighed then and gave her arm a light punch, still Crona whined in pain at the action, which lacked the usual malice or mischief. "Yeah, you're okay." he mumbled, and then added with a menacing glare, "But don't tell anyone I said that or I'll make you walk around with tacks in your shoes!"_

"_Ohh," Crona groaned, "I wouldn't be able to deal with that!" She stared down at her scuffed up black shoes and knew she couldn't ruin them anymore than they already were because she wouldn't get another pair until Christmas and that was a very long time away so she promised Ragnarok she wouldn't ever say anything about it. He smiled at that, satisfied that she wouldn't say anything, not that she really had anyone to say anything to, but still...it was a childish matter of pride._

"_Hey!" Ragnarok exclaimed a few seconds later. He pointed an accusing finger at Crona making her shy away from him a little. "You didn't stutter that time!"_

"_I-is th-that ba-bad?"_

"_Dammit!" He swore, standing up and crossing his arms at his chest. Glaring down at her he pouted making Crona giggle at the sight, but then he gave her a jab to her ribs and that shut her up. "Why'd you have to go back to stuttering?!" he demanded, pulling at her face despite how she attempted to shove him off her. "I told you to quit it!"_

"_I-I ca-can't h-help it! I-I j-just d-do i-it wh-when I g-get sc-scared or n-nervous!"_

"_That's all the time!"_

"_I-I know!" She whined. "I-I'm so-sorry!"_

_Ragnarok clocked her then and there. His fist met her chin and made her head snap back so that she fell backwards tumbling down the stone stairs of the porch stoop until she came to a stop and lay groaning on the sidewalk. Ragnarok walked down the steps and stood by her watching as she sat up holding her face, shoulders shaking as tears ran down her face due to the pain._

"_Would you stop being such a baby?"_

"_It hur-hurts." her voice broke on the second word. She hid her face in her hands, too ashamed to face him. Why did she have to be so fragile when Ragnarok wasn't? He could get punched in the face and he'd strike back. She hadn't ever seen him cry, not even once. Why couldn't she be strong like that? It really bothered her that he wasn't as delicate as she was._

"_I-I'm n-not a baby!"_

"_You so are!" he laughed. His snide laughter burned into her adding to her shame and tearing down what little esteem she had to spare. Crona knew he wasn't trying to be mean now, but his laughter really hurt her feelings. "C'mon, Crona, get up and you can hit me back."_

"_Wha-what?! Wh-why would I d-do that?!"_

"_Cause I hit you first! Now hit me," he pointed to his shoulder then, "right here. Give me all ya got."_

"_I-I d-don't kn-know..."_

"_Do it!"_

_Crona gave a shaky sigh and nodded. She looked at one of her small, chubby hands as she balled into a fist, drawing her little fingers in and tucking her thumb to the center of her palm. She lifted her arm then and prepared to punch the older boy only to pause when she heard Ragnarok make a sound of disapproval. Her black eyes met blue as she stared at him worriedly. "What's wr-wrong?" she asked. "A-am I d-doing it wro-wrong?"_

"_No duh! You can't tuck your thumb in like that or else you'll break it when you go to punch me! Here," he raised his own fist in front of the girl's face, "do it like this."_

_She copied him exactly so her fist was in his face and his in hers. Anyone older who would have walked by might have thought it strange to see two small children speaking about fighting like they were much older and had already been through numerous battles. Smiling he gave her a nod of approval._

"_Good, now hit me like I hit you."_

_Crona done as told. Her little fist connected solidly to his shoulder and it actually felt...pretty good...she smiled a bit at feeling a release from her anger and frustrations, which had drained away a little the second she hit him. If that feeling was why Ragnarok always hit on people then she understood why. It was so wonderfully liberating to get those negative feelings out. Sadly, they came back the second Ragnarok hit her shoulder in return. "Ow!" Crona squeaked. "Wh-why'd y-you do that?"_

"_Because you hit me."_

"_B-but, Ragnarok, you t-told me to!"_

_He laughed at that, ruffling her hair and causing her to squeal with pained surprise when he grabbed hold of her pink locks and yanked as hard as he could. Pulling away when he finally let go she whimpered and held her head with her hands staring at Ragnarok close to panic. "Don't do that!" she fussed. "If you do that then you'll pull out all my hair and I'll look ugly!"_

_Chuckling Ragnarok got a mischievous glint in his blue hues then. Leaning forwards the boy whispered to his friend, "You wanna know about those secrets I mentioned before?"_

_Nodding, Crona stared at him intently. She took no notice of his impish smile as he took on that glow of superiority older kids usually got when around those younger and less knowledgeable than them. These two weren't that different age wise, but they were years apart intellectually. Crona knew Ragnarok had experienced more in his lifetime than she had so she focused all her energy and mind power on what he was about to tell her._

"_I've figured out a way to save your life, Crona."_

"_Huh? Y-you have?"_

_He nodded somberly._

"_What is it an-and why w-would I n-need s-saving?"_

"_Don't ya know? If your hand is bigger than your face then you have cancer!"_

"_N-no way!" Crona squealed in shock. She would have continued to freak out if she knew for a fact her hand was bigger than her face, but she did not so she raised a hand up to check when suddenly Ragnarok slammed his hand against hers causing Crona to slap herself in the face. "Ra-Ragnarok! Wha-what was th-that for?! D-do I ha-have c-cancer?!" He laughed harder making his credulous companion flail her arms in a panic as she tried to make him calm down and answer her questions. "St-stop laughing! Th-this is s-serious!"_

"_Crona you're so easy! It's a stupid joke as old as dirt and you fell for it!"_

_Frowning Crona didn't find his joke too funny. It'd hurt her face and she'd thought she was going to get cancer...whatever that was. Pouting she crossed her arms and huffed, turning her gaze downward as she stood up straight and glared weakly at him. Ragnarok wasn't intimidated in the least despite their size differences. Crona might have stood a full inch taller than him, but he had the attitude and brute force to intimidate her right back. In the end that was just what happened and Crona lost her perfect posture as well as any traces of attitude. Sighing she gave herself another hug. It only added to her strange feelings of emptiness and depression, which she swallowed and buried along with all the other feelings she'd suppressed over the years._

"_What's the other secret?" She mumbled glancing up to Ragnarok who had stopped his laughing and was appearing to be in a good mood._

"_Right, well, that's a serious one so you better promise to keep quiet about it, kay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Follow me." Ragnarok turned away, glancing around once to make sure they were alone. "Yeah, let's go." He then began to walk down the street–_

* * *

"Crona!"

The scene faded away in a sudden flash.

"Crona, sweetie, I need you to wake up."

That was when she opened her eyes and groaning when she saw Marie standing over her appearing hesitant even though it was clear she had something important to say. Her hand gently brushed against Crona's flushed cheek. She felt weird. The pinkette knew there was a reason for it...she just couldn't...remember...

She felt as though she should, but she didn't. Actually, everything seemed to be a blur. Crona felt like she had just woken from one awful nightmare, but didn't recall much about it. All she could recall accurately was that it was something to do with Kid...no, Ragnarok...but she felt like both boys had been in her dreams. Ragnarok seemed to be more predominant though. When she thought about it Crona felt like that dream hadn't been a dream at all. Then what had it been?

A memory?

Speaking of memories...when had she went to bed? Hadn't she been getting ready to go see Kid for their movie date? Crona tried to remember these events occurring only to come up with either complete blanks or bleary fragments that were too hazy for her to understand. The sound of Marie fidgeting at her bedside didn't distract her from her train of thought like it normally would have.

Sitting up shakily she held her head in her hands as she gave it some thought. _Maybe it was just a dream, but...maybe it wasn't...it felt real and seemed so...familiar. _Crona gave another quiet groan when she could just recall a vague bleariness. Sighing she knew she wasn't going to get it, which was frustrating but not that inconvenient. _I guess there's just one way to find out the truth for sure, but first..._

She turned her gaze to Marie who was looking quite upset. It got her attention off her forgotten dreams and memories quickly.

"Miss. Marie?"

"I think...I need to sit down to tell you this." Marie spoke quietly, her eyes drifting everywhere except the pinkette she was addressing. That was strange behavior for her. Crona watched as she sat down and took a few deep breaths. Whatever this was she had to say Crona knew it wasn't good.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"It's about...Maka."

Crona's eyes widened slightly and started to shake. Her breathing stopped for a full minute. She stared at Marie with a mercilessly cold dread tearing its claws into her.

Stein was in the kitchen sipping on his coffee when he heard the hysterical screams and wails erupt, destroying the silence that had been present moments beforehand. He gave the doorway to the kitchen an annoyed glance for a moment then went back to his coffee, looking over some notes Joe had given him.

It was hard to concentrate with how noisy Crona was being. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought Marie were cutting the girl to pieces instead of telling her a spot of bad news. Standing he walked his way to the stairs, pausing at the bottom step where he stood casually.

"Marie!" he called. "Could you please make her shut up with all this racket?"

His words were cold and unsympathetic inciting annoyance from the woman upstairs who had to deal with the hysterical teenager. It seriously bothered Marie how unfeeling he could be at times, but she wasn't about to start an argument or fight with him, not when Crona was already so upset. Standing downstairs Stein waited patiently for Marie to yell back at him, but the retort he expected to come because of his request never came. The air grew quiet after a short while and he yelled a thanks up to Marie before he turned away from the stairs.

Grinning he went back to work glad that he could think clearly once again.

* * *

**That does it for yet another chapter. And yet so many questions. Who is after Crona this time? What happened to Maka? What is trifluphendol? Will Kid be happy to learn about it? What is Crona gonna do? What is up with Stein as of late? See?! There are _so_ many questions! ****XP**

**I am thinking of just mixing things up next chapter adding all sorts of stuff like romance, drama, etc. just to mix things up. How does that sound? I think I'll have fun working on it seeing as this story has been kinda intense for the past few chapters. And just as a warning to some of you: chapters are most likely going to stay long from here on out seeing as I've recently gotten in the habit of going over ten pages (my usual max limit) due to how caught up I get while writing. I hope that'll be okay with you guys!**

**x)**

**Pretty please review and tell me what you think! In the meantime...*stares intently at blank screen on word, inspired by music begins to right* I hope to be back soon.**

**Sadly, I won't be back tomorrow so Happy 4th of July to those of you who celebrate it!**


	41. Chapter 41

It was a rather long two hours before Crona came downstairs to pour herself a bowl of cereal. Her eyes were rimmed red and her face was flushed a light shade of red. Sitting across from him she sniffled, slowly spooning the cereal from her bowl to her mouth then repeated the process, stopping not long after she began to just stare down into the bowl appearing to be quite sad. Her misery distracted Stein who wondered just what was so upsetting. She looked as though she would be attending a funeral. If only she were angry or frightened then he'd understand her better, but this sadness wasn't something Stein was familiar with. Growing up he had been surrounded by plastics, people who were absolute fakes in every aspect of life. They wore a mask one minute only to drop it the next and become someone completely different. Rage, fear, hatred, those were feelings he could understand being the only true ones he ever found himself exposed to. He was still getting used to the emotion Marie described to him as 'love', which he suspected to be just as fake as a depressed individual who smiled to show happiness.

Stein used to understand Crona when she was smaller. Now she was bigger and had all sorts of relationships with so many emotional strings attached. He couldn't fathom many of those emotions. She always seemed so frail and lonely as a child. It was almost impossible for him to believe she could withstand so many feelings towards so many different people, and yet somehow she managed to do so when she began to socialize some like Marie and Maka encouraged her to do. Stein preferred solitude to being surrounded by people and not just because he was withdrawn. Putting his thoughts aside he analyzed her wondering how she'd respond if he were to ask her a question or two...

_Let's find out, _Stein thought and grinning as he looked up to the poignant teen who was stirring the milk of her cereal around unsure if she really wanted to eat or not. The only reason she was now was because Marie had told her to get some breakfast to keep her strength up.

"So, Crona," they met eyes then, "what are you going to do today? Kid has therapy so does that mean you'll be spending time with Maka?"

Whimpering she looked away from him. Shaking her head at the question Crona hoped he didn't mention Maka again. Sadly he wasn't going to let her off so easily.

"Did you hear about what happened to her?" Stein inquired. He knew the answer, but was awaiting a reaction from Crona. "It's sad. She's such a nice young girl. Her life ahead of her and everything then someone just came along an-"

"P-please, st-stop..." Crona's voice broke, tears sliding down her face as she gave a shuddering breath, "stop it, please."

"Stop what? I'm only stating facts, asking what you'll be doing with your time today, is that so wrong?" He paused for a moment then mused, "Aren't you and Maka still friends? Last time I checked you were the best of friends. I remember how you two were almost inseparable after you first became friends. Do you remember that?"

Crona sniffling, biting her lower lip, as she tried to not think of Maka. It was impossible. Stein was pressing too much and she couldn't just shake off his words. "St-stop it!" Her tears fell silently as she stood up suddenly causing her chair to fall backwards and the table to jolt slightly causing some of her milk to slosh from the bowl and stain a corner of paper. Stein didn't pay it any mind, watching Crona carefully for any indications of anger. As expected there was none, only a deep sadness that was worsened. Getting her chair Crona sat back down and slowly spooned some cereal into her mouth. Crona's dark eyes peeked up at him from beneath her pink bangs.

"I'm s-sorry," she mumbled unable to bring herself to look Stein in the face, "I just...d-don't want to t-talk about it. N-not now."

"There's no need to get so upset. I am truly curious as to what you're planning to do for the day."

"I supposed I w-would go visit a f-friend t-to talk about some...stuff."

"Don't forget to take your medicine, Crona."

"I won't." She promised. Wincing she then scooped more cereal into her mouth before working up her courage to speak once more. "Hey...uh...d-do you kn-know why my arm h-hurts so badly?"

Dark green hues met with her timid black ones as she awaited an answer. "No." Stein replied calmly. He even gave a soft smile that withheld knowledge Crona requested, but did not question or push him to attain it. "Did you fall or get stung by an insect?" He looked at her arm noticing that the area where he'd jabbed the needle into had flushed and looked slightly bruised.

Crona broke eye contact then, voice still quiet, "I-I don't know..."

Stein then let her get back to her breakfast. He lost the smile and began to read over the final notes he had to sort through. His thoughts still drifted away from his work though, eyes glancing up to stare at Crona as she commenced scooping her breakfast into her mouth. Her depressed expression still remained, bothering Stein slightly. She could be so intriguing, yet at times she was just bothersome. Spirit explained that was what sucked about being a parent, not that Stein paid him full attention seeing as the redhead had been on a tirade about his daughter.

Nonetheless, a smile eased its way onto his features as he gazed at Crona. It wasn't her who made him smile, rather it was the thoughts that came to his mind. He thought of work, about ridding himself of his frustrations, finally cracking the Mad Beast case they'd been working so hard on. He even thought of how simple Crona's mind could be despite her decent intellect. He cared for her, yet wished she had given a more interesting response than she had. _It's such a predictable creature. _Stein thought, breath hitching when he caught himself. His smile fell and he noticed Crona was looking at him timidly.

"I-is there s-something w-wrong?"

"Yes," he replied, choosing his words carefully, "I just realized that I won't be home later today. I'll be too busy working, so I have a favor to ask of you. I think it might cheer you up."

"Wh-what is it?"

"There's a rodent problem down in the basement. I believe there are at least six of them. If you would please take care of them when you get back home later if I haven't already returned. Even then you're more than welcomed to help."

Crona stared at him for a moment. Then her sadness receded a little and a smile worked its way onto her face. "O-okay." she replied softly. "I'd b-be glad to h-help you, P-Professor, but...I d-don't think I could do it...alone."

"I think you can." He responded with sincere trust and confidence. People could say what they wanted about him, but none could say he didn't trust or believe in Crona. "You're a bright girl and, not to mention, a good student. I think you'll do just fine on your own. You just have to remember the procedure and everything should go along smoothly."

"All right. I-I'll do it. Th-thanks."

"Does it make you happy?"

"Hmm?" She blinked in surprise at that question. "Uh, yeah, actually it does." She paused for a moment before she made him a timid promise, "I-I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Stein responded in a tone that was much lighter than usual. If anyone else had been there they would have sworn he'd meant that as a hidden threat, but Crona took no notice of anything such as that. She just knew his eyes darkened a little and his expression became stern. Crona figured he was silently warning her to not go back on her promise or he'd get mad. Though why he'd doubt her she had no idea. She shifted in her seat a little starting to stare at him nervously.

"I'll do it very well," she promised, "an-and I won't l-let any of th-them go. N-not this time. Y-you'll see and y-you won't be d-disappointed."

Stein gave her a nod of acknowledgment then gathered up his papers and shoved them into a stitched up bag he'd left sitting beside the kitchen doorway. Picking it up he then left without another word. Crona felt a tad better, but still...the knowledge of what had happened to her friend was still weighing on her mind heavily. She attempted it to push it away and ignore it. She tried to focus her mind on visiting Ragnarok and maybe, just maybe, she'd take a detour on her way home. Sighing, she forced herself to finish her breakfast and wash the dishes concentrating on her plans for the day. Gradually, though not easily, she managed to get out of her state of depression while she readied herself for the day. Of course she decided to wear her usual black dress and shoes with the white cuffs; however, she also slipped on a pair of white gloves Maka had gotten her as a present. They'd never been opened or worn before so they looked and smelled brand new plus they were identical to the gloves Maka sometimes wore when she was out. In a way Crona wore them to honor Maka. All she had to do after that was give her hair a short brushing and then she was good to go though to some it'd still be considered messy due to its unevenness. It didn't really matter to Crona, who'd worn her hair that way dor just about her entire life...or at least...she thought she did.

Crona didn't understand why she didn't remember such things or why she was even going to question Ragnarok about it when he'd probably just dismiss her as being stupid. Still, something inside of her, some tiny voice told her she had to try. Heading downstairs she heard Marie in the kitchen, probably making herself some breakfast. Crona called to tell her she was going out to which she received a short response of, "Okay, be safe!"

She then heard...giggling?

She paused at that. What was Miss. Marie so giddy about? Not that long ago, just as Crona had been, she was upset. It made Crona wonder what had picked her up so quickly. Glancing between the kitchen and the door she decided she wasn't in any rush; therefore, it wouldn't hurt to find out what had Marie so happy. Maybe it'd help Crona feel even better than she did.

* * *

Liz stared at her nails with a bored scowl. She hated waiting for Kid to finish with his therapy sessions. The waiting room was so depressing with a creepy secretary at a desk located behind a window that looked like it belonged in a bank what with the plastic barrier, retractable metal bars, and all. Not to mention the waiting room usually had other people with their own problems or disorders that bummed not only her, but it bummed Patty out as well, which was why she and her sister made it a habit to wait for Kid outside in their car where it wasn't so depressing. And yet Liz despised how bored she got. She glanced over to the passenger seat where Patty sat coloring in a crappy two dollar coloring book meant for someone much younger, but hey whatever made her happy. Liz smiled a little at seeing what looked like a rainbow explosion had happened on each page Patty worked on. At least one of them was having fun.

Although she disliked waiting she wasn't looking forwards to the day's plans. Originally it was planned that she, Patty, and Kid would go to the mall; however, after receiving a phone call late the previous night it was now planned for them to make a visit Wyvern Memorial Hospital. That was where an ambulance had taken Maka after she was found the previous night by Tsubaki and Black*Star. Last she heard Maka was-

Liz was suddenly, unexpectedly, jarred from her thoughts when her car's back door opened then slammed shut, car rocking slightly. "Go!" Kid shouted at her from behind. Liz screamed in surprise at how fast it all happened, not to mention because Kid was practically yelling in her ear. "Go now for the love of god! Patty lock the doors!"

"Okay!" The locks all clicked into place a minute later. "Done!"

"Good!" Kid beamed with sweat sliding down his face as he then realized the car wasn't moving. He turned his golden orbs to Liz, who was examining her nails, staring at her in shock. "Liz, movie it! We have to get out of here!"

"What are you so freaked about, Kid? Relax. Therapy is over an-" Liz was cut off when something, or more like someone, ran and slammed themself into the side of her car. She turned to see a smiling woman with dark hair and dazzling eyes clawing at the side of her car soon she was pounding her fist against the window. Kid screamed scooting as far away from the door as he humanly could. Patty started to laugh hysterically whilst Liz joined Kid in screaming.

"Cory!~" The woman called sweetly. "Cory wouldn't hide from me! You're not perfect yet, but you are just the right kind of raw material needed to become the perfect Cory! Just give me time to train you and you'll become absolutely flawless"

"What the fuck is she talking about?! Who's Cory?!" She then added at noticing how Kid was gingerly touching his striped bangs, "And don't you dare think about stepping foot out of this car, mister!"

Kid snapped out of his short lived temptation, seeing the woman prepared to bust the window open to grab at him. "Go," he shouted, "go, go, for the love of symmetry, Liz, please go! I'll explain everything later, please let's just get the hell out of here!"

"Hey, sis, I think that crazy lady likes Kid!" Patty giggled. Her eyes turned to the lock button that was on her side of the car. "I think we should let her in!"

"Patty no!" Liz and Kid screamed in unison.

A fist connected to the window causing a fissure of cracks in the form of a spiderweb to break out. "Come out and I'll fix you up as painlessly as possible!" The woman chirped producing an absurdly huge hammer from only God knows where. She appeared rather deadly, and yet cartoonishly ridiculous wielding such a weapon. "Oh, fuck that!" Liz exclaimed shrilly in fear as she finally done as she was told, stomping her foot on the gas pedal to pull back, but not before the hammer collided with the car door smashing it in and shattering the already cracked window. Liz swore when they ran into a car that had been parked behind them, not caring though as the woman with the hammer screamed something none of them heard and charged for the car.

Liz tore out of there as quickly as she could. It wasn't fast enough. The car jerked forwards as the hammer was thrown at them from behind. Glass shattered and sprayed everywhere while the weapon sailed through the car barely missing Kid's nose as it flew by his stunned face and to the front of the car where it narrowly missed Liz who swerved hard in terror when it busted through the windshield and hit the front of the car causing a giant dent to form before it bounced off and flew off elsewhere. Patty who was cheering and laughing the entire time barely noticed how her sister had lost control of the car, which sailed off the road smashing through a fence. Liz screamed as she tried to make a hard turn to get back on the road only to cause the car to tilt and roll once before it flew through the air. Kid and Liz screamed for their lives whilst Patty continued to laugh madly. Crayons and glass flew everywhere as they flew a full five feet forwards before luckily landing upright. It was just too bad they were still moving a little too fast to stop without crashing into something.

Liz found her voice reaching new heights as she saw bits and pieces of her life flash before her eyes: her second birthday party, attending some aunt's wedding, her parents arguing, her getting her first tube of lipstick, her mom smoking dope, her first pet goldfish, her first pet goldfish's funeral, her first Halloween party, the first Christmas she remembers, her third birthday, her first bottle of nail polish, her dad running off with some redhead tart, her mom bringing her new baby sister from the hospital, her first night alone with Patty, her first time feeding Patty, her and Patty playing with dolls together, her buying Patty her first baby dress, etc. up until present day where Liz was sure that they were all going to die in a fiery inferno as her car headed for a lamppost.

At the last minute she managed to change direction scratching the side of the car against the metal of the lamppost and causing sparks to fly. They were well off the road, now on a curb where they narrowly avoided missing some poor guy...no wait, it was just Hiro...riding a bike. He ditched the bike and jumped out of the way. The bike was destroyed beneath the car's tires, not that Liz cared as she growled out a curse, still trying to regain full control of her car. Easing up on the gas Liz made a sudden turn only to hit into an orange car that had been driving past and had pulled out in front of them. Swearing stridently the blond driver accidentally stomped the gas again throwing Kid forwards into the back of Patty's seat with a pained howl. The brakes screeched loudly as they approached a walk signal where pedestrian were crossing the road.

"Oh no!" Liz wailed.

Patty cheered, "Yaaahooo!"

"No, please, make it stop!" Kid shouted.

The car halted inches from hitting a guy who'd been crossing. The man ran off after recovering from the short spell of shock he was put under, followed by some other pedestrian crossers. Everyone in the car gasped, panted, sighed, or in Patty's case giggled like a crazed hyena. Once Liz regained her composure, wiped away her tears, and was capable of speech again she turned to Kid with a glare. "What the fuck kind of therapy did your old man sign you up for?!" She demanded. "What did you do to piss that chick off?! Speaking of which, who in hell was that crazy bitch that attacked us?!"

Kid took a deep breath, still getting over the trauma their near death experience put him through. He exhaled and looked at Liz with a weary gaze, but seemed to have otherwise gathered his wits about him. "I do not know that woman," he clarified to start off his explanation, "not personally." Patty giggled quietly at hearing that, while Liz raised a brow.

"Go on," she encouraged, ignoring her sister's laughter and the various rude shouts and obscene gestures from some obnoxious passerbys. "Don't feel the need to explain every little thing, kay? Otherwise we might be here all day, so make this short and sweet."

"Very well then." Kid sighed, continuing with the explanation. "Let's see, she asked me to call her Ms. Mizari so I guess that's her name. I heard, but am not entirely certain if her family forced her to go in for therapy; however, I do know she is there because she's extremely obsessed with some book series. And she apparently believes I could be one of the newly introduced characters, which seemed strange at first, but when she wouldn't let me leave we got into a brief confrontation that led to me jumping through a window and running to hide in your car because in all honesty I believe she was going to try and seriously injure me with that hammer she...somehow...managed to hide."

"No," Liz spat sardonically, "you don't really think that was her plan do you?"

The boy in the backseat took no notice of her sarcasm. "Of course I do!" Sighing shakily Kid then sank back in his seat. "I'm just glad it's over now." He looked to Liz when she started to laugh nervously, "Yeah, me too." Giving a soft exhale of relief she fell forwards letting her head hit against the horn where it stayed for several minutes until she realized her sister had stopped laughing and was staring at her with a broad smile and shaking with anticipation like a three-year-old on a sugar high. "Got something you wanna say, Patty?"

"Yeah, sis!" Patty merrily chirped, "I was wondering if can we do that again? That was so awesome!"

"Uh, let me think about it..." Liz groaned with a nervous smile that twitched while she sat silent for a second. The answer was already set and had been way before Patty asked. "No."

"Spoilsport!" Patty pouted cutely.

Liz gave another nervous laugh, taking a deep breath. "Patty," she said wearily, "your big sis about had a heart attack the first time around. You put too much faith in me to believe I wouldn't pass out or something if we had to go through all that again. Besides, we need to get to the hospital before anything else happens."

"That reminds me," Kid chimed in, "could you drop me off at the library if it's not too much trouble? I've got to do some research for a project at school."

"Seriously? You lead a crazy lady to us, which ends up getting my car trashed, and then you bring this up?!" Liz dropped her voice to a mumble then, leaning her forehead against the wheel of her car, feeling little drops beading at the corner of her eyes, "Well, isn't that just fantastic?"

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but I would be more than happy to repay for damages-"

"Oh, hell yeah you are!" She stared at him through the rearview mirror. "You're paying for the paint and glass; and the seat covers; and all these dents; and just...everything! The whole nine yards, all of it, is being paid for by _you_! And your dad is not gonna know about any of it, got it? He's a cool guy, but if he learned about this I think he'd lose it."

"While I don't agree about lying to Dad," Kid said evenly, "I do think your demands are reasonable."

Liz said nothing starting the car forwards again. Kid relaxed his tensed form against the seat. He couldn't ignore the bits and pieces of glass that poked at him. Using both hands he pushed the glass off the seat listening as it rained down into the floorboard. Patty hummed picking her coloring book up from the floorboard she started to color with one of the few crayons she had left. It was a dark purple. Peering at the blank page she worked on he saw it was a sad looking kitten with huge, adorable eyes. She scribbled the kitten's collar purple then started to color the tag attached to the collar a vivid shade of green. Next she leaned over and grabbed a pink crayon coloring in the eyes. Lastly she grabbed a broken black crayon to color in the tiny cat's fur. Her used up stump of yellow was used next to color in some of the background around the cat. She then went back to the dark purple to finish the job. She looked back at Kid with a sweet smile. "Look what I did!" She said holding the book up so he had a better view. "Isn't it cute?" The black fur combined with the pink eyes and dark purple collar, subtracting the green and yellow due to the fact they were cheerful, reminded Kid of Crona. She was as adorable and dark as that sad looking kitten. He hoped she was okay after everything that happened yesterday.

"That's very good, Patty." he replied evenly. Turning his attention to Liz he saw that she was looking a lot better than she had a little while ago. Maybe it was just the whole near death crashing thing that had her so agitated beforehand. It was completely understandable. Turning to stare at the window he soon found himself thinking about Crona. What was she doing?

Patty paused in coloring noticing something out the window in the rearview mirror outside. "Huh?" Leaning forwards to get a better view in the mirror at the faraway car she silently read the vague gray print 'objects in mirror may be closer than they appear'. Smiling she didn't turn away from the mirror as she spoke, "It looks like that crazy lady that likes Kid is back."

"What?!" Kid gasped.

"No way!" Liz shrieked, gaping, struggling to not tear her gaze away from the shattered windshield. "Where?!"

"Right behind us." Patty said with a short bout of laughter. "She's coming up pretty fast!"

Kid turned to look back just to check and see if Patty were playing some cruel joke. He gaped at seeing that woman, Mizari, coming up fast in a black sports car that looked like someone had spray painted graffiti all over it. None too surprisingly it looked to be praising a certain novel. To make matters worse he saw Ms. Mizari smiling crazily, holding a cartoonishly large brick out of the car preparing to throw it. "Liz hit the gas!" he shouted.

"On it!" she stomped on it as hard as she could speeding forwards. Patty shouted a cheer for her sister who yelled at her to quiet down so she could concentrate. Patty didn't listen though. Her raucous cheers filling the car as well as her sister and companion's cries, which worsened when the brick struck the back of the car causing it to tilt. Thankfully it didn't roll or tip over, though it did strike against a hydrant, which busted and spewed water out of the ground showering the three unlucky passengers as well as the woman pursuing them. "She's got another brick!" Kid warned glancing back.

"What the fuck is her problem?!"

"I already told you! She's insane!"

"So what?! You're insane, too, but you never go around throwing gigantic bricks at people!"

"Incoming!" Patty shouted. Liz screamed as a second brick sailed past her car breaking off the mirror outside her side of the car. Swerving around a corner she screeched loudly as her car headed straight for a dog that was standing in the middle of the road. She turned to avoid it, ending up smashing into a bus stop sign. It tore the front of her car up so bad. Metal was twisted and bent appearing to be beyond repair, and yet the car still moved along at a fast speed. Kid was actually surprised the airbags hadn't deployed. Speeding along they were rear-ended by Mizari who tossed yet another brick at them, missing this time.

"This is so insane! I mean, where did she even get all these bricks?!"

"Sis, quick pull over!"

"What?!"

"No, Liz, don't do it!"

"Trust me," Patty said, "I've got a plan!"

"You'd better be right about this..." Liz hesitantly braked, tires screaming in protest against the gravel as her abused car slowed to a standstill. Patty then undid her seatbelt and unlocked her car door jumping out. She eyed the brick, which had broken in half, lying just a little ways down the road and made a run for it. Liz had climbed from the car by this time and gaped in shock as her sister ran down the street after the brick, all the while Mizari was fast approaching. "Patty, no!" She cried with a hand outstretched, appearing quite dramatic. "Stop! It isn't worth it!"

Grabbing the bricks Paty held each half close to her chest like she were protecting a baby...or if you're into sports and could see her run then a football player who was making a run across the field to score a goal. Liz got back in the car and buckled up, looking out the window she saw her sister was still running, but Mizari was now gunning straight for her. She's not gonna make it, Liz thought in horror, she's not gonna make it that crazy bitch is gonna run her down! "Hang on, Kid!" she shouted, switching gears and leaning her head out the window before she stomped on the gas pedal. "Patty, move it!"

Patty complied, jumping out of the way just as her sister backed up. Liz's car was pushed forwards upon impact with the front end of Mizari's car. "Quick, get in!" Liz called to Patty who laughed as she slid over the beatup hood of her sister's car. She jumped in gazing back to see Mizari's car had deployed the airbags. Liz took advantage of this, knowing it would slow her down, and sped off throwing up gravel and dust as they shot off into the distance. Giggling she sat back none too surprised five minutes later when Mizari's car jerked forwards and sped after them. Ducking out the window Patty shouted, "Take this fatherfucker!"

A brick sailed through the air. Mizari's car made a quick turn avoiding the brick. Patty then let the second fly, watching in glee as it struck the woman's car shattering her windshield and causing her car to wreck into a hydrant, which busted just as the last did causing water to spout upwards in quite a similar manner. "Yes!" Patty hollered still hanging half out the window, throwing her fists up above her head while the wind continued to rush against her face making her short, blond tresses sway back and forth. "Victory!"

"Yeah, sweet!" Liz laughed with triumphant relief shining though the nervous terror that had plagued her not that long ago. "Great work nailing that psycho! Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" She laughed heartily, slowing the car's speed.

"Yes, well done, Patty." Kid praised. "But would you please get back in the car?"

Ducking back into the vehicle Patty laughed still gushing over her triumph. Liz laughed with her though she glanced in the review mirror to make sure they weren't being followed. Sighing Kid flopped back in his seat relieved it was at last, finally, over.

However, what none of them saw though was Mizari fall from her car, glaring at her retreating quarry, not deterred in the least.

"Next time...I won't let you escape..."

"Thanks, Liz. Oh, and if you'd be so kind as to give them my best wishes then I'd be very grateful."

"Yeah, sure thing." She said with a weary smile. "Good luck with your research!"

Kid stood alone in front of the library. He stared at the huge building for a moment then began to climb its steps only to freeze upon reaching the top step. his eyes widened, sweat dripped down the side of his face as he stared in shock at the library door where a sign, somebody actually had the audacity to hang a freakin sign there! And that sign read, 'Out for lunch come back later'. "No," he fell to his knees gaping at the sign. "NO!" Throwing his head back he cried out in a rather dramatic fashion only cut short when he broke into a fit of coughs due to his throat being sore from all the screaming he'd done so far.

* * *

"Sorry we're late some homicidal nutjob tried to kill us." Liz was casual as she followed Patty down the hall, walking side-by-side with Tsubaki who intended spending the day there since Maka's dad was preoccupied chasing nurses.

"That sounds awful!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "What happened are you okay? Are you in shock?"

"I'm fine, don't worry Patty took care of it. How's Maka?"

"She's doing great, you know, in spite of her current condition. Soul's been by her side this whole time. Black*Star's also been trying to cheer her up. It's really sweet." Tsubaki watched as Patty ran ahead, pushing her way past a pair of nurses to get into Maka's room. "I'm sure Maka will be happy you stopped by to visit, especially since Black*Star hasn't really been helping her much."

Liz nodded, heading into the room only to run into Soul and Black*Star who were leaving. "Sorry," Tsubaki apologized moving to the side whilst Liz went ahead to pass the two boys. Soul stopped her, grabbing her arm. Turning blue eyes met scarlet. Liz jerked her arm away huffing, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Soul replied cooly. His eyes somber. "I was just wondering where Kid is? Didn't he come?"

"Uh, no, he said he had research to do dor a project or whatever. I left him at the library then came over here."

"Kay, thanks."

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"You guys aren't gonna fight or anything are you?"

"Nah," he said with a toothy smile, "I'm too cool of a guy to get into fights for no reasons. I'm just going to clear some things up with Kid."

Liz nodded, letting them go on then without anymore questions. Heading down the hall Soul lost his smile and took on a look that was absolutely dark. Black*Star didn't say anything knowing full well that Soul had a bone to pick with Kid. He was going to help seeing as Soul and him were like BFLs (Brothers For Life) besides from what he heard Kid hadn't wanted to help search for their friend, apparently Kid didn't consider Maka's disappearance important enough to concern himself with helping. Neither of them knew the whole story, but from what Soul figured he was 'busy' with Crona and didn't want to mess that up by bringing Maka's disappearance up. From what Soul had heard when he called Marie to tell her about what had happened Crona had no idea Maka had disappeared or that they had been searching for her. She knew nothing, did nothing, all because of her selfish, perverted, snotty, OCD freak boyfriend.

It sickened Soul to even think of him as a friend. Black*Star was just pissed and ready for a fight, not really bothering with thinking. He knew Kid liked Crona, but he didn't think for a minute he'd turn his back on his friends because of her. He always seemed like a pretty decent guy. Who'd have thought Kid was really just a big secret-keeping jerk?

Certainly not his friends.

They'd respected and trusted Kid, but when they needed his help he was 'busy' doing who knows what with and/or to his girlfriend.

And speaking of Kid...at this time he was busy trying to figure out a way to get into the vast building. He hadn't wanted to resort to breaking in, but this was an urgent mission he was determined to complete even if it resulted in him going against his principals.

Trifluphendol...

He hadn't heard of it. He didn't know what it did, but he knew it wasn't what Stein had told him it was for. If it was strictly for Crona's headaches, to give her immune system a boost, then why did she lose her mind? Marie claimed it had been a side-effect of that one liquid medicine she'd taken, but then Crona told him she hadn't taken her medicine. It made no sense! Why couldn't her guardians get her different medication? There was more than enough to help with chronic headaches and vitamin supplements could help her immune system without any nasty side-effects. If only his father hadn't blocked certain sites on his laptop then he would walk himself home to research what he needed.

That, sadly, wasn't the case. All the answers to his questions lay inside the library, prompting him to try opening the locked doors. He ran around the building peering through locked windows where he saw little to nothing because of the darkness inside. Kid even tried checking the back door to see if it had been left unlocked. It was actually padlocked.

Huffing Kid trudged back to the front.

He was ready to give up, sitting on the top step where he despaired over the fact he might not ever get in. Of course, that was when the sound of a motor bike caught his attention. Looking up he saw Soul standing there at the curb taking off his red helmet. He was joined by Black*Star, who had apparently decided to run inside of ride on the back of Soul's bike, a few minutes later. "See?" Black*Star boasted wiping a few small beads of sweat from his forehead. He didn't seem too tired, actually laughing as he faced Soul who wasn't really paying him too much attention. "I hardly broke a sweat! I told you that run was nothing for me!"

"Check it." Soul nodded in Kid's direction.

"Oh," all signs of cheer left the azure-haired boy's tone. Black*Star actually seemed to dawn a dark veil of resentment, his green eyes glaring coldly at Kid. "This guy, huh? I thought we'd have to look harder..."

"Let's just get this over with..." Soul muttered heading for the library steps. Kid tensed at seeing the way the two boys were glaring at him. Climbing to his feet he watched as they started to ascend the aged stone steps. They looked so serious, dangerous, as their eyes radiated malice directed only at him. Kid didn't know what he'd done to make them act so aggressively towards him. The idea of running tempted him...he glanced across the street knowing it was a straight shot towards the park if he made a turn down a street that was just a few yards away. The park had a bus stop nearby...all he'd have to do...was run before Soul or Black*Star reached him...

No, running wasn't an option...he was a man and if he was about to get mercilessly beaten and suffer at the hands of his friends then so be it. Kid would take it, fight back even, but before any of that happened he was going to find out what he'd done to deserve it. In only a matter of minutes he found himself face-to-face with Soul, Black*Star stood at his side with his arms crossed at his chest glaring dangerously at Kid.

"What are you two doing here?" Kid asked.

"Looking for you," Soul growled, giving him a shove, "what the hell is up with you?!"

"Nothing," Kid replied with his lips drawn in a tight line, resisting the urge he had to shout and shove Soul back. "I'm curious about what's wrong with you. Actually, I am fairly surprised to see either of you here. I'm even surprised you know how to get here."

Black*Star shrugged.

"We're not total idiots." Soul scoffed. "Besides, how could I forget the directions to this place? You know, we found Maka not too far from here. She was fucked up so bad..." he growled his glare turning hateful as he gave Kid another hard shove, "do you know what that was like for me to see her like that?!"

"Yes," Kid thought about all the times he'd found Crona in distress, messed up, falling apart...his heart ached...

"You have no idea!" Soul roared. Kid gritted his teeth. His fists shook at his sides. Oh, how they longed to strike Soul, but Kid restrained himself, as the albino continued to shout, "I called and asked for your help, but you didn't help and you wouldn't let Crona help! What the fuck man?! I thought you and Maka were friends!"

"We are friends, Soul, but I had to-" Kid tried to explain.

Soul cut him off, "Then why didn't you help us?! Why didn't you tell Crona about any of it?! Do you have any idea how messed up she probably was when she found out Maka's in the hospital? Or don't you care about anyone but yourself anymore?! I swear, ever since you found a girl to fuck you've b-"

Kid didn't let him finish that sentence, didn't restrain himself any longer, he punched Soul across the face making him fall backwards. In reaction to Kid's attack Black*Star punched him in the stomach, Kid shoved him off, glaring down at Soul who looked shocked that Kid had hit him.

"Don't you dare speak about Crona like that!" Kid snapped. "For your information when you called I was taking care of her, but not in whatever perverted sense you thought up! She had gotten ill in reaction to her medication. If I could have then I would've helped you, I would have been there for Maka, and I would have visited her today," he took a deep breath before continuing, "but she has you and the others to look out for her. I know you all care about Crona, but she only truly has me. I couldn't leave her due to her condition yesterday and even if I could have left I probably would have chosen not to because she needed me." Giving a soft exhale he stared at Soul jadedly uncertain of how the shocked albino would react. "I don't want to fight you. Not now, at least; however-"

"Are you ever gonna stop talking?" Black*Star interjected. His expression had softened and he seemed to be much friendlier than he had before. "I think that explains everything! Right, Soul?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, coming out of his daze, "sorry, man. I just...lost my cool...it's just that-"

"You love her, I know." Kid smiled, extending a hand for Soul to take. "So are we still friends?"

"Yeah." Grabbing his hand Soul pulled himself to his feet with some help from Kid. They stood silent while Black*Star smiled seeming satisfied with the turn of events.

"So," Black*Star spoke up, "what now?"

"I don't know." Soul looked at Kid with an awkward chuckle passing his lips. "You got any ideas?"

"No." Kid confessed. "I was just about to give up trying to find a way in when-"

"Yahoo!"

_**CRASH!**_

"The fuck was that?!" Soul exclaimed. Cringing he and Kid both exchanged looks upon realizing their other friend had disappeared. They both then turned to see the blue-haired boy standing in front of a busted front door with small bits of glass cutting into one of his shoes. Smiling he called to them, "I found a way in for ya!"

"Black*Star!" Kid fussed. "You could have sent off an alarm!"

"An alarm?" Black*Star laughed at that. "What the fuck kind of library has an alarm system?!"

Soul chuckled, showing his pointed teeth. Kid gave him a pointed look.

"What?" Soul asked. He was still smiling. "He's got a point."

"Are you coming or not?!" Black*Star called. _Well, here goes nothing_, Kid followed his friends into the darkness of the closed library, silently praying that nobody would notice the break in and notify the police. Seeing his father from behind jail cell bars was the last thing he wanted to happen.

* * *

Padding down the sidewalk Crona tried to get all the bad events of the day out of her head, as if finding out Maka was in the hospital wasn't bad enough she was starting to believe Marie wasn't being as good of a person as she should be.

_Glancing between the kitchen and the door she decided she wasn't in any rush; therefore, it wouldn't hurt to find out what had Marie so happy. Maybe it'd help Crona feel even better than she did. She didn't make it into the kitchen though. "Sure, that sounds great." She heard Marie say to someone on the phone. Ducking out of the doorway Crona listened as the conversation continued. She only heard Marie, but she knew that whatever it was she was talking about couldn't have been any good. "Right, so will I see you later? Great! I'll see you then, BJ, bye."_

BJ? _She was confused, not knowing who that was exactly. Crona didn't have time to think on it for long because Marie came out afew minutes later shocked to see her standing there._

_"What are you doing here, Crona? I thought you left."_

_"I-I was going to, but..." she didn't play around or anything, cutting to the chase, "Miss. Marie, who's BJ?"_

_"He's an old friend of mine. "_

_"Wh-why are you t-talking to him s-so secretively?" Crona asked uneasily. "Why're you m-making plans with him?"_

_"Don't worry, Crona, we're just friends."_

_"B-but I don't think it's r-right. Wh-what about Professor Stein?"_

_"There's nothing wrong about me spending time with a friend, Crona. I mean, do you think it's wrong for you to hang out with Black*Star or Soul?"_

_"I-I...guess not." Crona mumbled, though she still didn't feel it was right for Marie to be doing as she was. She was then asked if she'd like to know more. She didn't so she left, just wanting to get out of there as soon as she possibly could. Crona didn't want to be around Marie after what she'd learnt. Leaving out the front door she thought that maybe she'd feel better about it later. I can't deal with this, Crona thought as she fled in as calm a manner as possible so as not to alarm Marie._

Now, here she was in a bad part of the city feeling so conflicted about what Marie was doing. She didn't like it, yet she felt Marie had a point...she hung out with other boys besides Kid. It wasn't bad so long as nothing happened between them, right?

Crona tried to not think about it.

It made her stomach and head ache to think about. Lucky she remembered to take her pills otherwise she figured it'd be worse. Crona took her mind off Marie to instead concentrate on what she'd say when she finally made it to Ragnarok's place. She didn't expect him to be too happy with her coming around his house, especially since his dad could be a real perv. Now that she thought of it she didn't remember the last time she'd seen Ragnarok's dad...hmm, she briefly wondered if that was a good or bad thing? Shrugging it off she ultimately decided she didn't care. The man scared her and had always treated Ragnarok badly. She hoped she wouldn't have to deal with him later...she wasn't sure if she could...

Standing at a stop sign she waited for all the passing cars to pass before she walked. She stared at the ground, dragging her feet as she continued to despair over the prospect of running into her friend's father seeing as she was having to go to his home after all what with him being under house arrest and all. She gave a squeak of surprise when she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me," she mumbled. Crona started to go on her way, but stopped suddenly when they grabbed her arm. Turning she saw a lean man with shoulder-length silver hair and stern blue eyes staring at her intently. He appeared to be thinking as he stared at her. Shaking she struggled to get away, but he was much stronger than he looked.

"You're...that girl..." he mumbled, releasing her. Crona fell backwards then with a yelp almost landing on her rear. Her fall was stopped just in time by the man who had a firm hold on the collar of her dress. Helping her stand he gave a humble apology taking her hand and placing something in it before he turned and walked away in silence. Shaking in confusion and uncertainty she dared to look at what he'd left in the palm of her hand. It was a piece of candy. Furrowing her brows she frowned at it...something about that...felt familiar. She turned her gaze up to see the man had disappeared. _Who was he? _Crona wondered. She wasn't sure, but something in her told her that she knew. Somewhere deep, deep down inside herself lay the answer, but she couldn't get it to surface. Crona couldn't think of a name or place where they might have met.

After a minute of thinking on it she guessed that she may have just been mistaking him for someone else, though doubt of this gnawed at her as soon as she came to that conclusion.

Crona didn't bother thinking on it much longer. What was the point? She had to try and think of a way to deal with talking to Ragnarok about those bits and pieces she recalled from her dream. They were getting hazy so she tried to repeat to herself what had transpired in it so she wouldn't forget. By the time she made it to her intended destination she had it firmly stuck in her head. Although, she now questioned whether or not she had enough courage to go through with her plans.

Nobody was outside, meaning she'd have to go knock on the front door, which meant she would risk the only other resident of the house, aside from the boy she came to see, answering. That wasn't the sort of chance one takes lightly. The idea was terrifying almost making her question if talking to Ragnarok was worth the risk like...well, it was like weighing the ups and downs of standing up to a bully. On the up side you could gain confidence if you stood up for yourself, but on the other hand said bully may pull a knife out and carve your ass up. For Crona her up was that she'd get to see her friend once more and may even learn the truth of her dream-if it were really a memory or not-while also clearing her mind of any worries concerning what she remembered; however, her downs were that she'd suffer abuse in some form or fashion if not from Ragnarok then his father who was actually much, much worse. It was a hard decision to make. Fight or flight...should she go to the door...or turn and run...each would result in something major happening, but which would be the best alternative?

Crona had no idea...

She squeezed her fists at her sides trembling as she found more downs than ups. Turning despairingly Crona was prepared to leave when she realized there was something pressing against her palm. That was when she remembered the candy that man had given her._ "You're...that girl..."_ She remembered his words...those words...spoken by his voice...the stern look on his face...it all seemed familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. She had to get answers. She had to figure out just what it was she had forgotten. Or was there anything forgotten? She didn't know. All that Crona knew was that she had to figure this all out otherwise she'd surely go mad.

The next thing she knew she ran across the street and gave a few timid raps to the door. Crona heard noise beyond the old wooden door with its chipped teal paint and signs of abuse in the form of cracks and scrapes in the wood. She held her breath watching the doorknob turn.

Squeaking she took a step back at the male who answered the door.

* * *

Groaning Joe wasn't sure what to do. He felt ready to give up. Justin had already quit on him, or at least he thought he had. The kid hadn't spoken to him or looked over any of the files they had on the case. The blond boy had spent all of Sunday in church and all of Monday doing...stuff...Joe wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. They were supposed to be partners. Justin wasn't cooperative about that though. Only one day left before they have to turn all their findings in for Death and a select few others to look over and Joe had found squat. Justin said he looked into the victims' families and acquaintance, but none of them had done anything to help them out.

Joe stared at all the clues, but he just couldn't connect the dots.

What had those people done to incite such rage from a single person? The sex offender, prostitute, and drug dealer, okay he got why those people were probably killed since such people were usually murdered after upsetting the wrong customers or group of people, but this time it was just one person who was somehow tied in with all of them. Then there were the other victims who didn't fit into the puzzle. They were clean citizens with their lives cut short for reasons Joe didn't fully understand. None of them had a history of drug abuse, solicitation, assault, or anything such as that.

It just made no sense...

He'd video messaged Justin earlier that morning. The blond had left him a voice message saying he was busy attending to the case. Joe found that to be laughable considering he hadn't shown up for the past couple of days. _What was he conducting his own investigation now? _Such a thought woul have normally pissed him off. They were supposed to work together dammit! But then he remembered he was doing the same thing, which reminded him that he'd have to call Kid later to tell him he was quitting. He'd found nothing on Crona that would be of interest to Kid. It wasn't really anything big. Joe might not have done most of the work himself and called in a favor or two to get some answers. Still, he got the jist of Crona's life story.

She was put into foster care by her mom, placed in a few homes that didn't work out, then she was given to Marie who later adopted her along with Stein a couple months after they began dating...blah, blah, blah, blah...long story short she was in foster care, got adopted, lived a happy life up until present time. No big trauma or anything, at least nothing he could dig up, but then again he hadn't really put much effort into it seeing as it wasn't anything he considered to be important. Staring at a file of papers he'd called a few favors in on Joe gave a sigh not sure if they were worth all the trouble he'd gone through to attain them. They'd been secretly delivered to him a day prior so that Stein or nobody else would know about it. Joe supposed he'd thumb through them later. For now he tossed the file carelessly into the bottom drawer of his file cabinet. He was just gonna give them to Kid later once he made sure everything was in order so he saw no reason to pay them much mind when he had something more important to worry about. His deadline was in a day and he needed to try to find something new, helpful, something that would greatly benefit the case. Stein and him partnering up helped only a little. Still nothing big was found and he was ready to call it quits on their team-up since it wasn't providing any fruitful results.

Joe sipped on some coffee, flipping through some notes before noticing something that caught his eye. A page was torn in half. He recognized it as one of the information sheets he'd had Justin gather for him on the victims. Looking it over he found it was concerning the victim, Nolan Pratt. It gave basic information, but once it started to get into more detailed areas Joe found it stopped abruptly right when the information started to reveal his past crimes. Scowling Joe looked through all the papers including the ones Stein had left him, but he couldn't find the other half of the paper in spite of his efforts. Papers flew all over the place as he looked almost desperately for the other half of the sheet. His office quickly became a mess prompting him to give up half an hour later when no results came up.

"What the hell Justin?" Joe muttered irritably, sitting on his hands and knees on the floor as he rooted through some papers. Joe gathered them up in an orderly stack, supposing he'd have to message the blond about getting a copy. That or he'd just get it himself. He liked the sound of the latter idea since his partner was so unreliable.

Straightening the office up he couldn't help but to feel like that missing half was important. He was interrupted in his cleaning by the sound of his door getting kicked open and slamming against the doorstop so hard Joe swore it broke. Turning in surprise he stared at Sid who stood just outside the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his well-toned chest and his expression stern. "What now?" Joe asked with a weary sigh. He waved the papers he held in his hand around in the air. "Please don't tell me you're taking this stuff up early."

"No," Sid replied, "I'm not the kind of person for a job like that. You're needed in the conference room in one hour. Don't be late or tell anyone about this, got it?"

Quirking a brow Joe nodded. Sid left leaving him confused and irritated. He went back to straightening up his office, picking up papers here and there until he was done then he got back to going over the papers on his desk. Something immediately caught his eye, something he hadn't noticed before sticking out from beneath the stack with the torn sheet. He pinched it between forefinger and thumb nail to bring it up to his face. There he stared at a single thin strand of gray thread. Joe took off his coat and looked it over feeling even more annoyed. _First the damn sheet got torn now these cheapass clothes are tearing...what next?_

As if in reply his phone began to ring.

Crona stared at Ragnarok with widened eyes. He stared back at her with just as much surprise, which quickly gave way to a look of annoyance as his gaze shifted away from her. Crona blushed as she gaped at him. He was shirtless in a pair of bleach stained jeans that looked like a cat had gotten ahold of them. He wore a bandage on his right cheek and she saw welts puffed up all over his torso. Still, his chest was puffed out proudly like it were nothing. Crona instantly felt bad for convincing him to listen to Kid. If she hadn't then Ragnarok wouldn't have had to stay home with his dad and his dad wouldn't have beaten him up so badly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he finally growled out. She cringed finding his eyes were glaring at her. "Are you stupid or what?"

"I-I n-need to talk-"

"Talk to somebody else." He said coldly, as he started to shut the door. Crona slipped herself into the doorway, stopping him, and earning herself an annoyed glare from him as his eyes looked beyond her, shifting back and forth nervously down both sides of the street. He ran a hand through his raven hair, not seeming sure what to think of her boldness. "Don't be such a fucking bitch, Crona, you have to get out of here. Talk with some of your friends or whatever. I'm on lockdown right now and..." his voice trailed off as he looked off to the side like he were repressing some bad memory, appearing really pissed with himself for letting her stop him from slamming the door in her face.

"I can't, Ragnarok, you're the only person I can talk to now!"

"Why?"

"Because...someone tried to kill Maka...everyone is visiting her today and I need to talk with you about something important. Y-you're the only p-person who'd be able to un-underst-stand, who could tell me the tr-truth. Please...Ragnarok...please let me talk with you."

"Ugh! Why're so...no, just no! I can't have you and your fat ass around here if that fucking bastard shows back up." He went to shove her out, but Crona ducked under his arm and backed into his home. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings, focusing more on Ragnarok who left the door open as he glared at her, his eye twitching in irritation at her persistence. "Get the hell out of here or so help me I'll throw you through the fucking window!"

"N-no," she squeaked. Swallowing hard she held her arm and cringed when Ragnarok's fist slammed against the wall by the door. "I-I'll leave wh-when you st-stop being s-such an ass and l-listen t-to me."

"Seriously?!" he scoffed. "You have to developed a backbone now?!" He glanced back behind him, rubbing his neck in unease, but he closed the door with a heavy sigh. His dark hues met with hers. "I swear if you make me regret this I'll freaking kill you." he grumbled.

"Th-thank you."

He didn't say much of anything in response. Grabbing her by the wrist he drug her to his room where he slammed the door shut and locked it. Crona sat on the floor by his bed, which was really just a mattress on the floor dressed up in blankets with a pillow. The rest of his room was pretty muchly empty. Some clothes lay on the floor along with a few empty bottles. She noticed some books sitting in a corner next to a black bag that had gray straps and reminded her a lot of her own in the respect that it was old and worn. The books looked like they had two inches of dust on their covers she saw, proving he hadn't been going to school due to him being under house arrest. There was no closet just the door, mattress, and a single large window that allowed sunlight to pour in.

"Move it." he grunted giving her a light kick to get her to move. Crona scooted over. Taking a deep breath of stale air she looked up to him shyly not sure what to do now. He glared at the wall across the room, clearly not thrilled to have her there. "So," he started, "what the fuck in your dumbass mind told you it was a good idea to come over here?"

Crona shrugged. She didn't want to argue or fight with him. She just wanted to talk, but wasn't too sure how to go about it. Crona then noticed something tied around Ragnarok's ankle. "Uh, wh-what's that?" she asked. He eyed the black ring of metal around his ankle then checked her puzzled expression rolling his eyes.

"Hmm? You don't know?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head.

"It's a shock collar," He couldn't help himself, "they put it on me so I wouldn't make a run for it. I tried to leave once, but I...well, you know..." he turned away to hide his grin, as he heard Crona gasp. He'd have found it to be overly dramatic for anyone else. She gawked at him in shock. Her eyes had gotten impossibly wide and her mouth hung open...Ragnaork about cracked up then and there at her expression. But when she started to wail and apologize and cry all over him he found his joke to not be so amusing anymore. It had taken a turn to being annoying as hell. "Would you shut the fuck up?" He huffed, shoving her off roughly. "You sure know how to fuck up a joke."

"A j-joke?" She relaxed upon hearing this.

"Yes, a joke! I was trying to mess with you, but as always you have to be so fucking retarded and freak out!"

"That was a mean joke." She mumbled, pouting at him. "I-I thought...you were really hurt...b-because of me..."

"Nah." He sighed with irritation. A vein started to throb in his temple when he felt Crona get up on the mattress to sit by him eyeing those welts. He tried to not pay her any mind, finding her sudden closeness to be bothersome. "It's just the usual stuff. Old man hasn't been home, too busy selling drugs and hooking up with whores and all that shit. And when he is around..." he shrugged and smirked staring at the far wall, "I gotta throw the first punch." He chuckled then staring down at himself, "You think I look bad?" Crona nodded uneasily. Ragnarok laughed wryly at that. "You should of seen him. Black eye, busted up lip, even limped a little...god, I feel great just thinking about it..."

"Why?"

"Because I hate that motherfucker!"

"I know," she mumbled, "but what if he tries to get back at you?"

"Don't worry about it. Just...forget about it. Look, you're time here is limited so how about you focus less on me and more on yourself? If he comes back when you're here, Crona, then...I swear sparks will fly. It'll be a fucking fireworks show if you two are here at the same time. You know he hates your mom and don't think all the drugs and shit he's been downing over the years have fucked his memory up. He knows you and he knows your fucking bitch mom. He'll try to hurt you if he finds you here and I swear to god I'll kill that fucker if he does."

"Thanks. Y-you're a good friend."

"Shove it bitch. I'm not your friend. If I was..." he stopped himself there and sighed, shaking his head, "...never mind. Would you tell me what you're here about already?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I was just...umm...well, Ragnarok, I don't know...I mean, I do know why I'm here an-and what I wanna ask I just-"

"Spit it out already!"

"Okay!" Crona exclaimed, holding her hands up as though she were surrendering. "Okay, you don't have to shout! I-I was just wondering i-if you remember what you showed me?"

"How am I supposed to know what you're talking about? I've showed you a lot of fucking things. Be more specific about it."

"That's the thing...I can't remember...I can try, but it's like...it's all a thick haze." She took a deep breath, hugging her knees to her chest. "And that's not the only thing. I don't remember lots of things about my past and I don't know how long I've been this way. I usually don't think much about my past, but ever since last night...I don't know...I've been thinking and I can't remember lots of things. Now that I think of it, I don't really remember my mother too clearly."

"You're lucky. If I could forget some of the fucked up things I've been through I would."

"Ragnarok, please, this is important to me!"

"What's so damn important?" He challenged. Pushing his face close to hers their eyes glared back at each other. He didn't let up or move back from her until Crona broke eye contact, clutching her arm while he continued on his tirade, "Memories that are so fucked up you're better off without them? Good riddance if you ask me. You're a total dumbass if you want those back!"

"They might not be good." Crona said evenly, forcefully, not ready to back down yet. It took a huge amount of calm and self-control for her to not stutter or verbally trip as she tried reasoning with Ragnarok. "Who knows? Maybe you're right and I'm better off without them, but they're a part of my life, my past, and I don't want to forget them. I already remember some really bad stuff anyway. How much worse can the rest be?" She watched him grind his teeth in frustration. Placing a surprisingly firm hand over his Crona added sternly, "I just want you to help me remember some things. I promise it won't be a lot and I'd be very grateful."

Ragnarok stared off to the side angrily. Crona had a point. But there was no way he was helping her dig that crap back up especially since she seemed to have gotten over most of it. Her mom was a huge, neglectful bitch and everyone else, including hisself, didn't help her get over that pain in any way, shape, or form. If anything everyone added to her anguish. He'd seen her at her lowest when she was just a kid. Why drag her back down when she was so high up?

"P-please," she begged starting to feel a little desperate, "I d-don't want to know much just a l-little. I d-dreamed...no, remembered us when we were little...an-and we were outside this house. I-I think you w-were b-beaten. I can't...remember...too much more. The l-last I do recall i-is that you said you wanted to s-show me a secret. You st-started to go down the st-street...then...that's it. I d-don't remember an-anything else."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I know what you're talking about now. Uh, but just to be sure do you remember what the secret was?"

"N-no...not really..."

He grinned. "Oh, that's too bad, Crona." Ragnarok said with mock sympathy, eyes glittering in impish delight. "I'll fill you in on that, but...before I do...I've got something important to ask you. It'd very important so you need to listen very carefully."

Crona nodded paying him close attention. "What is it?" Her voice had unintentionally dropped to a whisper as she watched him intently, leaning against him. She always felt safe around Ragnarok.

"Did you know that if your hand is bigger than your face then you'll get cancer?"

Crona frowned. A sense of dejavu washed over her as she stared down at one of her hands. Subconsciously she had a feeling in her gut it was a mistake to believe him, but consciously she didn't think much of what her guts thought since they were just guts after all. And so Crona ended up getting her own hand shoved into her face. The palm struck hard against the end of her nose, which really hurt and produced a sharp yelp of pain from the stunned pinkette. "I can't believe you fell for that dumbass trick again!" Ragnarok laughed. Huffing Crona gave him a weak-willed glare, rubbing her nose gingerly.

"You're a r-real j-jackass you know that, right?"

"No shit sherlock!" He snorted still in a fit of laughter. He grabbed onto her cheek and pulled on it using his other hand to ruffle her hair. Crona tried to make him stop, but let's face it she was no match for Ragnarok who brushed her efforts off like they were nothing. "Let me guess you _just _figured that one out?"

"Could you please stop it?!" Crona begged. Her hands were shoving at his chest, careful to avoid any welts or bruises that were there as she continued to shove at him. "My cheeks are starting to hurt! And I wanted to see Maka later, but I won't if my hair is messy and my cheeks are stretched out all over the place! It'd be too weird!" Chuckling he stopped his teasing letting her rub at her sore face and pat down her frazzled pink hair, groaning the entire time about how she wasn't ever going to be able to eat again. Ragnarok wouldn't admit it but he'd actually missed having her around. She was fun to pester when she wasn't being such a dumbass.

"A-are you going to t-tell me the secret or n-not?"

"Hell no!" he snapped then. She jumped at his sudden shift in mood from jovial to...she had no idea what. His face flushed lightly and his gaze shifted away from her. Was that embarrassment? Crona wondered just what he had to be embarrassed of. She was about to ask when he spoke up in a tone that seemed to have softened slightly. "It's stupid, okay? Just stupid fucking kid stuff. It's best you don't remember that day, Crona. It...it didn't end well."

"What happened?"

"Figure it out yourself. If you want to fucking relapse then fine do it to your own fucking self don't drag me into it."

"Relapse? What do you m-mean?"

Ragnarok looked like he was about to give a smart response when the muffled sound of a door slamming made his mind go blank. Crona knew what that meant and shivered, noticing how he visibly paled. "Fuck," he swore under his breath, staring at his door with hatefilled eyes, "fuck, fuck, fuck it all to hell we gotta get you out of here!" Grabbing the collar of her dress he forced Crona to her feet, dragging her over to the window. "Fuck!" he growled. He glanced back to his locked door where he glared for several minutes. "That son of a bitch." he murmured beneath his breath, running a hand through his raven hair as he gave a frustrated snarl, kicking his bag so that it flew across the room. Crona didn't know what had him so steamed, not until she examined the window feeling her skin break out in goosebumps and her now dried mouth drop open ever so slightly.

Her only means of escape was nailed shut.

* * *

"So, we'll all meet up back here if we hear anyone come in, agree?"

"Sounds cool."

"Black*Star?"

Kid turned to see he'd already disappeared. "Why even bother explaining these things?" he muttered in annoyance. Soul smirked, shrugging. Sighing Kid watched Soul head off before he also went off in search of a computer, not wanting to spend forever looking for a book on all the shelves. It didn't take him long to find a room that had tables against each of the walls, save the one near the door of course, and all of those tables accommodated one of the wondrous machines Kid needed to use. They were the only thing in the room and they gave off an eerie glow that bothered him slightly as he approached one and took a seat.

He brought up an Internet browser. Typing the name of the drug into the search engine he clicked the search button and a moment later he was stunned to see only a few hundred results come up for trifluphendol. He clicked on the first link he saw titled, _Trifluphendol: Development, Uses, Symptoms, Defects..._ A picture of some sort of laboratory filled with chemicals and people in hazmat suits popped up on the screen along with the information. "Hmm," Kid didn't like the looks of that picture, but didn't like what he read even more.

Trifluphendol's development isn't currently clear; however, it is known that certain herbs, chemicals, and even a few herbal toxins are combined to form the muticolored pills.

Kid stared at a picture of the pills, scowling. He didn't waste time studying the picture. Skipping ahead he read on,

Trifluphendol is a newly developed drug not widely used or legalized by many countries. Originally developed by the Wales it has made itself known in Europe as an ingredient in a special drink known widely in slang terms as an 'Outie Shake' used in crimes of sexual violence. Trifluphendol is considered an illegal substance in most countries. Effects vary person to person. *Check the list at the bottom of the page for more information.*

Research of its safety and uses are still being conducted to determine what the full effects are. Most who take the drug commonly report a case of amnesia, which varies from being severe to mild, depending on how large a dose was taken. Although banned in many parts of the world its main legal use can be found in certain Asian mental asylums where the drug is said to...

Kid stopped reading. He couldn't keep himself from feeling enraged at all that he had learned so far. Crona didn't need that drug! It was...bad for her...hurting her, so why the hell did Stein and Marie make her take it? It was messing up her head! And the fact it was used in asylums only furthered his anger. She was sane! Or...he thought she was...

Some test subjects who ingested trifluphendol describe feelings of muscle relaxation, decreased blood pressure, decreased anxiety, decreased aggression, and/or a repression of full psychomotor performance. However, it is noted that prolonged use can result in temporary memory impairment, signs of withdrawal, and feelings of confusion once the full effects of the drug have worn off. Interestingly enough more positive effects are produced from subjects suffering with mental disorders. It has been noted to calm the violently insane and bring about 'the illusion of normality', as stated by Mental Professor Haruko Sasori of the University of Psychdrugs located in Tokyo, Japan. Trifluphendol has been known to actually repress certain forms of insanity for at least twenty-four hours. It is not known how or fully understood, but psychiatric hospitals of Asia claim that the drug has shown promising results, perhaps Trifluphendol will be a miracle drug of the future.

**Patients undergoing signs of withdrawal may display some or all of the following:**

Headaches, dizziness, flashbacks, blurred vision, paranoia, mild auditory hallucinations, temporary memory impairment, increased sexual drive, chaotic disorganization of thoughts, feelings of derealization, increased anxieties, spike in aggression, confusion, mood swings, and/or in some rare cases an im-

Kid didn't finish that last one. The sound of footsteps brought him out of his research. Turning his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in horror at who stood there in the doorway. A scream of horror tore itself from his throat getting cut short.

Elsewhere, Soul sat at a table out in the front of the library reading up on paralysis while Black*Star sat across from him reading some manga. He figured that maybe he could find a way to help Maka out if he educated himself on it. His reading ceased when he heard Kid's cry echoing through the empty building like his life depended on somebody hearing. It might have. Slamming the book shut Soul dashed as quickly as he could to where the scream had registered from freezing in the doorway to gawk along with Black*Star at the scene inside the computer room. Kid cowered beneath a table while a woman laughed crazily as she grabbed for him.

"Don't just stand there!" he shouted upon spotting his two friends. "Help me!"

They burst out laughing. Kid cried. He had the feeling he would die today...

* * *

Crona cringed in the corner of the room. Ragnarok was pacing like a caged panther under stress. The air was tense as sounds of crashing and banging continued, occasionally the sound of drunken slurrs and curses could also be heard. Crona hated how she had became such a burden to Ragnarok. Now they were both in danger because of her. She glanced to the window once more as if to make sure it were really nailed shut. Reality was harsh reminding her that there was no way out unless she left out the same way she came in, but that wasn't an option as far as either of them were concerned. "What're we going to do?" she asked shakily, still crouched in the corner near the window. Ragnarok paused in his pacing to stare at her irritably.

"What are you asking me for?" He asked sitting on the mattress to think. Holding his head in his hands he gave a bitter laugh."The only two things I can think of is busting the window open or somehow getting my hands on a fucking hammer without getting my fucking skull busted open. Neither of those things are happening, Crona." He knew there were only two ways this could end. Either with Crona getting hurt...or him. Looking at the frail girl he made his decision without hesitation. "The only other alternative I can think of is if you let me distract him while you make a run for the door."

"D-distract him? You mean get in a fight?"

"You got any better ideas?!" he snapped. "I'd love to hear them!"

"N-no," Crona mumbled clutching her arm, feeling like a ton of bricks had been placed on her shoulders and were weighing her down even more than usual, "but I don't want you getting hurt b-because of me." Tears came to her eyes, falling in small beads that glittered in the light like tiny liquid diamonds as they dripped down her pallid face. She stared at his battered form. Bruised, cut, and welted from recent beatings Ragnarok's sturdy form didn't look like it'd be able to take much more abuse before crumbling. The usual fierce spark she'd seen in his eyes, a warrior's spirit, flickered weakly tired and weary from all the fighting he'd put up with as of late. This fight could break that spirit, cause his body to crumble under all the violence and rage that had driven him for so many years, and yet Ragnarok was willing to take more pain, undergo more punishment, for her sake. Crying she didn't know what to say, what to think. Crona didn't want to risk his safety or health for her own well being. She didn't want to see him get beaten down while she escaped unharmed. She didn't want to dessert him to deal with such mistreatment yet again.

"I can't let you do that!" she cried in a hushed voice. "I c-can't let you g-get hurt!"

"Too bad." he grunted. Glaring at the wall across from him...his mind was set on this plan...to save Crona. "You're determined to figure out your past? Want to remember all the fucking panful stuff that made you who you truly are? Then let me tell you one thing you'll find is someone always gets fucking hurt, Crona. You, me, your mom, every-fucking-one has been hurt in one way or another. If you wanna bitch about how it's your fault when you find all that shit out then keep the fuck away from me." Ragnarok studied her for a moment then stood up. The volume in his voice dropped as he headed over to the door, "I'll give you some directions to where we went that day. Maybe it'll bring something back, but like I said before count me fucking out. You're just gonna hurt yourself in the end...when you do remember...everything."

Crona noticed how soft his voice got towards the end. It worried her, but she didn't say anything more as he then gave her directions before he went became silent, carefully listening to the noise that seemed to have quieted down a bit. He had his mind set. There was nobody or nothing that could change it now. It was one of his qualities Crona felt conflicted about. He could deal with so much and was willing to risk his own safety for her. If she were like one of her other friends like Liz then this probably would have made her feel better, safer, but she wasn't Liz. She was Crona and it only added to her guilt causing the salty drops of misery run all the faster down her pallid cheeks.

She couldn't deal with this pressure and ache building in her chest. That's when she remembered the candy. Sniffling she stared at the treat that man had given her earlier. She started to unwrap it, pausing when she noticed Ragnarok was watching her. "O-oh, sorry," she apologized. "Do you want it? I think you'd n-need it more..."

"No I don't want it!" he retorted. She looked so crestfallen at the harsh reply. "Where the fuck did you get that?"

"A man gave it to me on my way here. He-"

"Wait, hold up, you're telling me some guy that you don't know even know just stops you on the street, gives you candy, and you're gonna eat it? How stupid are you? That shit could be poisoned for all you know!"

"Wh-why would he want to p-poison me?"

"You're so fucking naive it's not even funny! Get rid of that!"

"But I-"

"Throw it away or so help me I'll throw your ass through that fucking window!"

Crona squeaked at hearing that, quickly tossing the candy across the room where it bounced off the wall to roll across the floor. She didn't like wasting it especially since it was a gift, but she supposed Ragnarok had a point. Lip trembling she didn't know what to do. More tears streaking down her face as she found herself feeling like a helpless child, once again protected by Ragnarok. Her watery gaze stared at the boy who stood across the room rummaging through some of his clothes that were strewn across the floor trying to find one that looked decent enough to wear, which seemed to be a challenge considering he hadn't taken his clothing to the laundry mat yet and numerous articles were ripped or stained.

"Would you stop with the fucking crying?" he hissed at her to break the silence that tried to settle between them. Grabbing a black t-shirt off the ground he slipped it on, effectively hiding all his wounds from the pinkette's view. Glaring over his shoulder he tried to tune out the noises that continued beyond the bedroom door. He tried to focus on Crona instead of the pain that would soon come. "It's annoying as hell," he grunted. "Besides, you need to try and stay quiet. Come here and wait until you hear the sound of glass breaking. When you hear that I want you to run as fast as you can out of here, got it?"

She wiped her tears away, nodding in compliance to his commands. Standing close to him by the doorway she sniffled not sure if she would be able to leave him. It didn't seem to be her choice to make though. He slipped from the room and not even five minutes later she heard the sound of glass breaking followed by the thunderous noise of screaming. Taking a deep breath she ran from the room and started to make a run for the front door when her legs suddenly stopped. Her body stood frozen at the kitchen doorway staring with wide horrified eyes at the brutal fight going on. Ragnarok had blood trickling down his face and was hissing in pain, holding a wounded arm against his chest. It also bled and Crona could see the gash, some glass still sticking out from it. His father was a large man with dark hair that was peppered gray. His silver eyes were brimming with rage towards his son who gave a hateful snarl that seemed almost animalistic. He made the first move striking out at Ragnarok who caught his fist and twisted his arm to an angle that looked to be quite painful proven further at the pained howl the man let out. He elbowed his son with his free arm.

Ragnarok didn't let up.

Grunting in pain he stood firm, but froze when he realized Crona was watching.

"What are you doing?" Ragnarok spat. "Get out of here!" He fell back with a pained cry when his dad elbowed him in the face hitting his cheek hard enough to make Ragnarok's head snap back and blood to drip from the corner of his mouth. A bruise was sure to form later. His father then turned and mercilessly punched him across the face while he was down. Ragnarok fell back howling as his head hit into the wall causing several cracks to form. He crouched on the floor holding his head that was beginning to throb. Turning his cold silver gaze to Crona the elder male's gaze locked onto her.

"You...little whore...what're you doin here?" He slurred slowly seeming to piece things together. His eyes lit up as he finished his thought, chuckling like a hyena he turned to stare down at Ragnarok who was glaring, panting, bleeding, hating him with every fiber of his being. "I thought...I told you...ta stay away from thisss little sssslut, didn't I? Or are ya...too fucking ssstupid...to understand?!"

He gave his son a hard kick to the chest. Ragnarok didn't take that without dishing out his own blow, kicking his dad's feet out from under him. Getting to his feet he made a run for the doorway only to fall when the man on the floor grabbed hold of his ankle. "Get out of here you stupid bitch!" he shouted to Crona. "Go!"

His eyes were dark pools of fiery hate, urging her to go. Crona couldn't move...she just couldn't...her entire being was frozen to the spot. Clear, warm tears dribbled down her face as she watched his father slam his skull against the floor. She trembled at the sight of more blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. Ragnarok grabbed his throat struggling to get his dad off. His efforts were in vain. The elder man continued to beat his son who struggled and fought as best he could up until the man got ahold of an empty glass bottle striking him once, twice, three, four times until the bottle shattered. "Ragnarok..." Crona whimpered watching her friend's face transform into an expression of agony. "Oh...Ragnarok..." she felt so helpless while she watched the violence continue. Ragnarok grabbed a shard of glass and stabbed his father who recoiled, backing off for a few minutes hissing and cussing at the pain. Ragnarok tried to stand only to fall when he was halfway up. He felt so...dazed...the room was spinning...there was so much pain...he tried to get up, tried to move, only to fail once again. Blood pooled beneath the raven-haired teen's head as he lay limp looking so defeated and broken, but when the man started to head for Crona he forced himself up moving dizzily as he fought unconsciousness. Grabbing onto the drunk's ankle he dug his nails in heaving and panting with one eye closed. A bloody river was running over it and down the side of his face where it then dripped onto the filthy ground. His father's face twisted into an expression of revulsion at his son's persistence. He kicked Ragnarok again. Crona Getting up the wounded teen was immediately assaulted, shoved against a wall with the man's hands wrapped around his throat cutting off his air supply.

"Ragnarok..." Crona whimpered, tears flowing steady in clear streams down her cheeks, "...please..." her hands grabbed onto her hair as she sobbed. Crona could feel her fists ball at her sides, eyes wide still leaking tears as a scene flashed into her mind while she struggled to deal with this harsh reality. _"You can't tuck your thumb in like that or else you'll break it when you go to punch me! " _"tell me..."_ "Here," he raised his own fist in front of the girl's face, _"...what to do..." _"do it like this."_ "...please..."

_She copied him exactly..._

Crona copied him...exactly...running into the fray she punched the man in his jaw as hard as she could. "Leave Ragnarok alone!" She screamed. He backhanded her sending her stumbling back. "You son of a bitch!" She heard Ragnarok swear at his father. He expected the pinkette to fall to the floor where she'd lay until his father finished with him and moved on to a new victim...but...Crona didn't fall like Ragnarok expected her to. Instead, on instinct, she steadied herself with her fists still balled up at her sides, prepared to strike out once more. There was a dark crimson streak violently slashing across her mouth, steadily streaming down her chin. Her anger burned even hotter as she ran at her and Ragnarok's aggressor punching him yet again. This time it was a direct hit to the base of his throat. He coughed and sputtered eyes bulging from the pain meanwhile Crona took advantage of this state and landed another strike, punching him in the face so hard blood gushed from his nose. Turning on her heel she twirled and let her leg kick out so that it connected with his knee making him fall to a kneeling position where he stayed looking stunned as he continued to struggle with breathing due to her earlier jab to his throat. Crona then made a final blow, backhanding him like he had her. She gasped watching as the force sent him falling back. She turned to Ragnarok who stared in amazement at the pinkette...before a smirk replaced the astonished look that had been present moments before.

"About freaking time!" he laughed not taking notice of the bloody saliva bubbling from between his lips. He took her hand in his, leading her out of there before his dad could do anything. They were out the front door in minutes running down the street as fast as they could. Stopping when they were a couple blocks away the two sat on the ground next to the curb where they hoped to catch their breathes.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"You...I think..."

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head, "I might have gave you some pointers, but I didn't teach you any moves like that. Whoever did must be one hell of a teacher to get through your dense skull. You did a lot better than I thought you would." He said ruffling her hair, ignoring the look of surprise she gave him. It vanished in an instant. She smiled with a blush, looking down to the ground shyly, though she was delighted to receive such a nice compliment from Ragnarok. A moment later her delight turned to dread as he then wrapped an arm around her neck putting her in a headlock. "What? No 'thank you very much'?"

"F-for what?!"

"That compliment dumbass!" He grinded a fist against her skull making her whine. "Didn't you think that was a pretty nice thing for me to say? I didn't have to say a fucking thing about it!"

"Oh, r-right!" she sputtered. Crona whimpered as Ragnarok continued the noogie, snickering the entire time while she struggled weakly and tried to make up for offending him. "Th-thank you v-very much Ragnarok! I-it was a n-nice compliment an-and I liked it. C-could you please let me go now? Please, Ragnarok, this hurts!"

He let her go, snickering. "Figures," he chuckled, watching as Crona ran some of her shaky fingers through her hair, "you can beat the crap out of a guy who bitchslaps you, but you can't do a thing about someone who noogies you!"

"I-I really don't know where that came from, Ragnarok! I just...did what you did."

"In case you didn't notice I was fucking losing-"

"It's not your fault! I-if you weren't already h-hurt you'd have been winning!"

"You're the only fucking person who has faith in me aren't you?"

"Wh-why wouldn't I? Y-you're like my big brother."

"Yeah, that's what every guy wants to hear. If you're done puking rainbows and shit let's agree to split up here. Those directions I gave you should be easy for someone as dumb as you to follow."

"Where'll you go?"

"Somewhere," he replied curtly, "first I'll have to get this damn thing off my ankle then I guess I'll find someplace to stay for a little while. Can't go back to that hellhole anytime soon or else I'll get jumped. That bastard doesn't play fair so I think I'll heal up before heading back there."

"O-okay. That sounds like a good plan. I'll just tell Maka's dad when I see him so you don't get in trouble later."

"No," Ragnarok said firmly, "don't tell that creeper anything. He's been a pain in my ass for a few days now." he cracked a grin, standing and checking the street to make sure it was safe to cross. Crona stood also ready to head off. "Let him spazz out or whatever. It's not like I'm gonna run or anything."

Nodding Crona watched him start to leave. "An-and thank you for p-protecting me." She mumbled. It was more to herself than Ragnarok, who hadn't heard her as he continued on his way with his hands shoved in his pockets and stride even despite his injuries. He hadn't asked or mentioned it, but she still felt gratitude towards him for protecting her like he had. He could have thrown her out the window or just let his dad have her...he wouldn't like her being sentimental or mushy but...he was really brave...like a soldier. If not for the fact her feelings were entirely platonic she'd probably have a secret crush on him or something. That's not how things were though. She loved Kid and couldn't imagine anyone ever replacing him. These thoughts faded and Crona soon found herself standing in front of an old apartment building. It looked ran down and ready to fall apart, but if Ragnarok's instructions were right then she'd need to go in and out the back door then across the street to some bar that she'd have to go around to arrive at her destination. Why she couldn't go around she didn't know, but obeyed the instructions given to her, going through the building and out the back door where she arrived at a closed bar across the street. What could they have done there? She headed around the back to find out.

Upon arriving at the back she saw a wall of faded graffiti on the back of the building's brick wall. Her eyes gradually landed on what they had done...what made Ragnarok blush...

She stared with a blush of her own at the large white heart with a crack going down the middle had been painted on the wall. Inside were a capital 'R' painted in black and a small capital 'C' in pink. She moved closer to touch it. Her fingertips gently running over the rough brick surface to feel the faded paint. Withdrawing her hand she frowned. This was supposed to help her, but...she didn't remember anything like she'd hoped it would.

It produced a weary sigh from her as she turned to leave. She was finished with this endeavor for the day. Now all she wanted to do was go see Maka. Visiting her usually helped Crona feel better. However, this time Crona would be helping Maka feel better so she picked up her feet to quicken her pace, pausing when she came to a flower shop where she saw dozens of colorful flowers sitting in a glass window with price tags attached. _Would Maka like flowers? _This thought didn't last for more than a few minutes. Crona looked away from the pretty flowers guiltily knowing she had no money on hand to buy them with.

She brightened up a few seconds later when an idea hit her pushing her to pad on down the street.

* * *

Watching from afar, as the pinkette stopped at a street corner to look both ways before crossing, yellow eyes shone only a numbed indifference. She took a step forwards only to pause at the curb watching the pinkette as she stood appearing quite jittery, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. What had her so excited? That's when she recalled the gossip she'd heard about Spirit Albarn's daughter being attacked and sent to the hospital. It was likely the pink-haired girl was heading to the hospital to visit her. Scowling she knew that the teen wouldn't be so excited if she knew all the little things behind that incident. Or would she feel bad at all? Perhaps she was just as maddened and broken as she had been all those years ago...setting her off wouldn't be a good idea...

Although, she _had _been under Stein's care. He seemed to care about her...at least enough that he went to the trouble of searching for her...besides, she knew all too well that he wasn't one to leave broken toys alone so perhaps he found Crona to be his challenge. It seemed probable that he would have found a way to put her back together. If not for himself then surely he would have fixed the girl for his precious Marie. She gave a snarl, shaking in anger. Just thinking the name of _that _woman made her want to punch a hole through a wall.

Her eyes fell away from the girl as a sudden ache entered her upper body and arms. Hugging herself she hissed as the ache became an unbearable throb due to the heat of the sun shining down on her. Stepping into the shadows of a nearby building she leaned back against the wall waiting for the pain to die down. The whole time she watched the girl, her daughter, who was still seeming rather cautious about crossing the street. She took a step in the girl's direction wanting to approach her, but knowing that if she did only bad would come from it and with that in mind she stood still where she was in the shade.

"What do you think you're doing?" That was when a hand grabbed her from behind. Crying out she turned, kicking this newcomer in their torso sending them a step back. Glaring she stood nonchalantly with her arms dangling at her sides while she scowled at the person who'd surprised her.

"None of your business." she scoffed at seeing it was the man who'd been causing her trouble as of late. "What are you stalking me now?"

"You know that girl is off limits to you."

"I suppose you'd say the same about Maka Albarn?"

"Yes." they chuckled, smiling broadly as they recalled the previous evening. It was a short-lived memory as he turned his attention back to this woman. "But you shouldn't be snooping-"

"I'm not!" She huffed. Turning her gaze to the side she let the lids of her eyes drop halfway as she watched Crona with a gaze that suggested boredom. "I don't give a damn about what you're doing. I don't care what you plan to do with her. Keep me out of it and I don't care."

"Selfish."

"And you aren't?"

There was a tense silence between them for a minute before she turned back to see he'd disappeared. Sighing that was one thing she really hated about him. Looking back she saw Crona padding across the street. She couldn't help herself from wondering just what it was that man found so fascinating about her. If Medusa weren't so smart she'd probably go after the girl, but in the woman's eyes that was a fool's choice. And she was no fool.

* * *

Joe gave the door to the conference room a knock wondering just what this meeting was about. Spirit answered, surprising Joe slightly considering he thought he'd spend the entire day at the hospital. His shock must have shown outwardly because a few seconds later after letting him in Spirit showed him the goose egg he had forming on his head from where one of his daughter's friends, Patty Thompson, had bashed him upside his skull since Maka was paralyzed from her neck down. That hit to the head was enough to get him to leave especially after Liz threatened that Patty would do it again if his daughter told her to do so. Spirit loved his daughter more than life itself and since they were in a building filled by resuscitation equipment he would have risked it, but at the same instant Death called him back to work to conduct a meeting.

Stepping into the room, which was just about empty save for Death, Nygus, and a dark-haired woman who he didn't immediately recognize. Joe frowned not sure whether or not he liked the looks of this. "What's going on?" he asked with a twinge of unease. "What's with the secret meeting?"

"I'm sure you know." Nygus said.

"I can take a guess. It's to do with the Mad Beast case, right?"

"That's right." Spirit nodded.

"We've recently found some papers on the case have been shredded." Death explained. "It's been ruled an accident, but-"

"But you have your doubts?"

"That's right. They were discovered to be missing yesterday and this morning the file containing them was torn apart and discarded in one of the file rooms near the paper shredder."

"So? Couldn't you just get copies?"

"No. Sadly, those documents were destroyed before they could be copied."

Joe didn't say anything. _That could only mean one thing_...he thought with a scowl. It'd explain a lot. Why that document he received was torn, why he couldn't find that file, why papers had been going missing...

"We have a mole." Spirit said with a dark scowl.

"Or possibly the killer himself." Nugus added.

"Do you have any suspects?" Joe questioned. "Anyone who tips you off?"

"Yes," Death said with a serious expression for once. It scared the hell out of Joe who managed to contain his composure. "Unfortunately, there are two people that have became suspects in this new investigation, which I expect you to conduct secretly alongside agent Azusa here." Death motioned to the dark-haired woman who had been quiet up til that point at which she gave him a nod as though to affirm Death's words.

"Wait," he held Death up as he studied the woman, "do you mean Yumi Azusa?"

"That's right. Uh, do you two already know each other?"

"I was," Azusa informed, "his exgirlfriend's best friend in high school."

"I see. Well, I hope you two will work well together."

"I'm more than willing to cooperate." she assured him. "This internal investigation is critical. All personal biases aside I'll work with Mr. Buttataki if he's willing to behave himself and work well with me."

"I don't know..." Joe said unsurely, looking to Death, "do I have to?"

Death shrugged turning his gaze to the redhead, "_Does_ he have to, Spirit?"

All other eyes landed on the man in question.

"I'm afraid so," Spirit sighed. "Damn FBI doesn't think we can do this without assistance. Letting one of their agents in on this was the only way we could keep them from taking over."

"Ex-agent," Azusa corrected, "I quit a few years back. They begged me to come back to help you lazy kids pick up your feet to solve this case before more people die."

"Who're you calling lazy?" Spirit growled.

"Yeah," Joe agreed in a manner that seemed almost hurt, "we've been working hard on this."

"I'm sure you have, Mr. Buttataki; however, with Mr. Albarn on this case it's no surprise it hasn't been solved!" she said knowingly, turning to Death and Nygus then, "I apologize for the difficulties he must give the two of you during this entire case." Azusa actually spoke with a sincere look of sympathy whilst Spirit felt like steam could be coming from his nose and ears.

"There seems to be a lot of hostility between you two." Nygus hummed, observing their verbal brawl calmly.

"Yes," Azusa replied evenly, though her gaze was still fixed on Spirit who was glaring daggers at her, "but then again how do you expect me to get along with a lazy womanizing drunk such as him?"

"Who're you calling a lazy drunk? If you want to play the name game then you're an arrogant, bossy-"

"Would you mind telling me who the suspects are?" Joe asked Death to divert the conversation away from Spirit and Azusa's fight. It worked better than he expected it to. Both Death and Nygus stopped watching Azusa clash with Spirit, both of which also turned their attention to Joe.

Death instantly realized Joe's intentions and nodded, "Good idea." He turned to Spirit with that completely serious exterior coming back once more, "You have the evidence, right?" A feeling of tension suddenly swept over everyone. The wrong answer was feared, seeing as they each knew how dangerous their boss truly was in spite of his usual mellow persona.

"Yeah." Spirit replied lifting a file from the table. "Right here."

"Surprising." Azusa muttered, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Nygus held up a file of her own along with a plastic bag, "I also have some evidence."

"Alrighty then!" Death sounded pleased, so everyone relaxed. He looked to Joe then seeming quite somber. "This evidence indicates that one of these two men may be the mole and/or killer trying to stop us from progressing in this case."

"'May be'? What's with that? A minute ago you sounded certain so what's with the 'may be'?"

"We aren't entirely certain. Perhaps it's just accidental mishaps occurring; however, evidence supports that someone is tampering with the information surrounding this case. Said evidence implicates two people, one of which may possibly be the one responsible. While their motives and guilt are both currently unknown this investigation you and Azusa will be working on should give us plenty of answers."

"Okay, so...who're in the spotlight now?"

Death fixed him with a cryptic stare, his eyes seeming to darken as he spoke the words that Joe somehow knew and dreaded he would hear, the names of those suspected of sabotaging the case, "Justin Law and Fraken Stein."

* * *

Kid didn't know what the hell was going on.

One minute his two friends were laughing in the doorway while a crazed Ms. Mizari was trying to get her hands on him, and then the next minute Black*Star was fighting hand-to-hand with Mizari while Soul dragged him out from under his hiding place. He didn't question such change and followed Soul when he bolted for the door. "Is it wise to leave Black*Star?" Kid called to Soul as they made a run for the front of the library where the broken door stood open.

"Don't worry!" Soul called back. "Black*Star's got this! He's a pretty cool fi-"

"Look out!" Kid called out as a chair, yes a freaking chair, flew over their heads and crashed against the door. They would have kept going to move it if not for the fact that it seemed to start raining wooden furniture then as another chair was thrown their way followed by one of the large tables. Tackling Soul out of the way at the last minute they slid across the floor where they lay behind a bookshelf watching as the table crashed to the ground breaking in half. Wood and splinters flew through the air acting as projectiles. Pulling Kid down to the floor Soul gasped as several pieces of the wood flew over them and stabbed into the wall and shelves behind them. "We're even now, right?" Soul questioned with a few beads of sweat slipped down his face.

Kid nodded from where he lay beside the albino.

"Cool..."

Across the room Black*Star dodged a chair as it sailed his way, grabbing hold of a chair of his own he used it to deflect the next chair thrown his way. The chairs smashed together making a deafening crack and splintering. Black*Star let them go watching as they flew across the room. They crashed into a bookshelf causing it to rock slightly making some books crash to the floor. Mizari gave a cry as she rolled out of the way just as the shelf started to fall her way. "Foolish boy!" she growled. "You won't keep me from my new project!"

"Can it! You're the one trying to molest my friend and he's not even a star like me!"

Black*Star then grabbed hold of a nearby table. Lifting it he tossed it Mizari's way watching with a smirk as it hit its target sending her back though her hands clasped onto the table even as it forced her back against a wall. "My turn," She smiled, licking blood from the corner of her mouth. Taking the table she lifted it using both hands, raising it up above her and giving out a fiercesome cry as she hurled it towards Black*Star who was watching in amazement as the woman countered his attack. He fell into a crouch letting the table sail over his head where it knocked over a bookshelf causing a domino effect where four other shelves fell spilling books out everywhere. Black*Star was surprised when the woman grabbed a yardstick from the front desk using it like a sword, slashing through the air Mizari missed him by a few dozen inches seeing as he had anticipated her attack and had moved as soon as he saw her go for the opening she had. In this instant he grabbed hold of her shoulders twirling and throwing her away from him making sure to take hold of the yard stick as she flew away from him.

"Yahoo! Victory is mine!" The blue-haired boy exclaimed in a thunderous roar with the wooden measuring stick raised above his head in triumph. His victory was quickly tainted. Cackling the crazed librarian grabbed a rather large encyclopedia off the pile of books that she lay in. Getting up she faced the teen who gaped at her. "Oh, come on!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "What's it going to take to defeat you?!"

"You can not defeat me!" Mizari cried and ran towards the stunned teen. Black*Star weilded the yard stick as he would a sword. Striking out the sharp side of the yard stick slapped against the book, which Mizari used to sheild herself. The stick left a scratch mark in the cover but that was all, now it was the librarian's turn to attack. "Mizari Chop!" she cried out as the book collided with her opponent's head so hard that his eyes rolled back in his skull. She pulled back as Black*Star swayed this way and that landing another brutal chop to his torso. This impact caused blood to gush from his mouth as he stumbled and fell forwards.

Across the room still on the floor away from all the mayhem Soul and Kid sat up having heard Black*Star's cry of victory. Smiling toothily Soul gave Kid light punch to the shoulder. "See?" he said knowingly. "What'd I tell you?"

"I knew he had it in him." Kid sighed with a relieved smile. "We should probably leave..."

"Yeah," Soul agreed, "just let me grab a book then we can leave."

They stepped out from behind the shelf jovial and ready to join their friend...soon pausing...to scream in horror...at the sight before them. Black*Star lay on the floor with Mizari standing over him. She had a small, bruised lump forming on her forehead and her hair was a little messy, but other than this she appeared completely unharmed. She stepped over Black*Star ready to attack Soul if he got in her way. Kid stood his ground ready to fight alongside Soul.

"WAIT!" Soul shouted as loudly as he could. Mizari froze less than two feet away. "If you want Kid this badly," Soul shouted, marching over to where he stood in front of Mizari who was giving him a fake sweet smile, "then you can have him!" Kid's jaw dropped as these words sank in adding weight to his body and causing him to collapse to his hands in knees as he found himself feeling utterly betrayed and defeated.

Mizari cheered letting Soul get by her. He jogged over to the table where he left that book he'd been reading, grabbing it he then ran over to Black*Star shaking him lightly before smacking him in the face to wake him up when the shaking failed to rouse him. "Ah...wha...Soul?" he groaned confusedly as he came to. "Did I...win?"

"Not yet," he said, helping Black*Star to his feet, "this is round two, last minute, we've got to save Kid, and get the hell out of here. Are ya up for it? Or are you just a little-"

"NO!" Black*Star bellowed, jumping to his feet and red in the face, "I AM A STAR!"

"Hell yeah you are!" Soul bellowed back at him laughing a bit at first as he handed Black*Star a chair and gave him a nudge in the direction where Mizari was fighting with Kid who was keeping her at bay with a chair of his own. "Now show it!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Kid whined with his voice breaking from panic. Crying out when the chair was jerked away from him he took a few steps back. He gave a quiet gasp at seeing Black*Star charging their way. Mizari made a grab for him then, Kid ducked under her arm, and jumped away rolling into a crouch as Black*Star smashed the chair into the librarian and made a run for the door. Kid could only stare dumbfounded at this. "Don't just stare, Kid, run for your liiiifffee!" Soul cried as he followed Black*Star. He didn't have to tell Kid twice. He was so terrified of Mizari catching him that he easily outran Soul. Moments later they jumped over the broken chairs and tables to get through the broken glass doors. They stumbled down the library steps, and then started to dash down the street screaming in unison at the sound of the smashed up furniture being thrown through the door where it crashed down the steps into the street. The crazed woman had her sights set on the boys as she began to pursue them.

"Quick," Soul cried to his friends, making a hard turn to the next street, "if we can make it to the park then we should be golden!" Soul explained as they approached the park's entrance with a sign on the side of the street giving the name and welcoming visitors but discouraged littering. The three boys jumped off the concrete path to run towards the small pond that was near some shrubs and trees. It was where people usually went to picnic. Thankfully there was hardly anyone around today, except one person who made Kid's legs slow down and feel like rubber as they got nearer.

"Crona?" the name slipped from his lips as he stared at the pinkette. She sat in the lush grass picking flowers and making some of them into a crown. She seemed to be concentrating really hard on this task. Was that blood streaking her chin? He wasn't sure. He hoped it was just the haze of terror making him hallucinate. Never minding that Kid could feel himself slowing his run and changing course. This caught his friends' attention right away.

* * *

Crona inhaled some of the fresh air deeply. The park was nice and the flowers were really pretty. They weren't as nice as the ones she saw at the shop, but they'd do seeing as they were brightly colored and very pretty. She knew Maka would love them. And if she caught the bus on time she'd be able to get to the hospital before they started to wither and die. She even figured that she'd attempt making Maka one of those crowns she'd seen Tsubaki and Patty make out of clover flowers before. It was a perfect plan! If only making those crowns weren't so hard...

The sound of screaming and nearing footsteps broke her concentration. Crona tried to ignore it. She figured it was just some guys being dumb, though one of those voices did sound kind of like a girl...she didn't want to think about it...she was much too busy making Maka a crown. Her hands froze in their work as a shadow was cast over her. "Hmm?" Turning her gaze up timidly she blinked in innocent confusion and surprise at seeing Kid standing over her. His complexion was flushed and sweat dripped down his face as he panted and huffed, trying to get his breathing under control. She quickly turned her head down, wiping the dried blood from her mouth, not wanting him to worry. She turned her innocently curious hues back up to Kid who hadn't seemed to notice her actions or moved an inch from where he stood.

"Kid? What're you doing here?"

He tried to reply only to give a fit of gasps and coughs. Crona looked confused. "You can sit here if you want." Crona said, smiling gently she patted the patch of grass next to her. "M-maybe you can h-help me make Maka a c-crown."

"N-no," Kid managed to pant out, "we...w-we have to...r-run!"

"Run?"

Kid nodded frantically looking totally freaked out as he glanced around wildly.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She asked softly hoping to calm him, though she was starting to get a little scared. Kid didn't reply being cut off by Soul and Black*Star as they came into view. Soul was holding onto some sort of book that had a purple cover as he ran not too far behind Black*Star who appeared bruised with some drying blood around his mouth. Crona sat the crown aside in concern climbing to her feet she watched as Kid stumbled and fell when something suddenly struck him in the side of his head. Crona gasped staring at the rock that had struck him. Looking back she watched as some woman with dark hair and eyes viciously attacked Soul and Black*Star with a large book...an encyclopedia? Crona watched as she took Soul down first striking him from behind. The albino boy fell to the ground still clutching that book, but now he had a goose egg forming on his head from the blow. Black*Star was next to go falling and rolling a foot or so before he came to a stop lying face up with his eyes closed in pain and mouth hanging open as a few weak groans escaped his defeated form.

The woman then threw the book meaning to strike Kid. The book headed on a straight path doing flips in the air as it headed for its target that could only stare in wide-eyed terror as it came closer and closer towards his face...to stop just as the end of its spine touched the center of his forehead...Kid blinked then gasped upon realizing Crona had caught the book. She was frowning deeply as she stared at the woman who had thrown it. She didn't even look to catch it?!

Soul and Black*Star who had quickly regained their senses stayed where they had fallen, sitting up as they stared in as much bewildered amazement as Kid who was silently wondering just how Crona did that.

"Wh-why're you t-trying to hurt Kid?" she asked Mizari who was actually frowning at the pinkette. All three boys gave their own squeaks of surprise at seeing that dark frown.

"C-Crona, don't-"

"I w-won't let her h-hurt you."

"Stop!" he shouted. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Crona," Soul called out in warning, "don't mess with this bitch!"

"She's a fucking monster!" Black*Star yelled. "If she can cream a big star like me, a cool guy like Soul, and an OCD freak like Kid then you don't stand a chance!"

"Listen to Black*Star!" Kid pleaded, hardly believing those words had left his mouth.

_Where's your heart?_ Crona wondered as she walked away from Kid heading over to the dark-haired woman who had produced a large hammer from seemingly out of nowhere while the teens had all been momentarily distracted by each other. _Don't you have faith in me? _She wondered as she recalled how she'd stood up to Ragnarok's dad earlier. She just had to do that again. Her fists were shaking...balled at her sides...ready for a fight...

Kid and the others continued to shout at her, trying to get her to stop what she was doing. _There's nothing you can say to change my mind._ Crona knew she didn't have to do this...and really...she didn't want to, but if she did nothing, if she permitted this woman to get away with hurting Kid and her friends she knew she'd never be able to forgive herself. Besides, this woman needed to learn a lesson. She needed someone to show her that it's wrong to hit other people with books just for fun. That's what Maka would do, right? She'd stand up for herself and her friends...Maka...thinking of her friend helped her steady her nerves a little. Pausing in step Crona focused on the woman who stood a mere two feet in front of her now.

Without a word of warning the hammer was swung. Crona watched as it neared, bending back she let her body do the work like she had before. Her hair fell back and touched the ground as she went as far back as her body would permit. That was surprisingly far causing Soul and Black*Star who were now sitting on either side of Kid to let out cries as they both got the fear that she'd broken her spine. No human should be able to lean back that far! Kid gaped at Crona as she brought herself back up throwing dirt into the woman's face. Mizari screamed as it got in her eyes, dropping the hammer to furiously rub at her stinging organs she didn't notice Crona as she moved forwards. The girl got up in her face head butting her following that up with a slap that echoed in the silence around them. Mizari screeched glaring angrily at Crona. She brought up a hand clawing at the side of Crona's neck scraping over her love bites making Crona hesitate as she hissed shoving Mizari away. She held onto her neck that was bleeding slightly from one of the three visible scratch marks. The woman took advantage of this temporary opening to grab her hammer swinging it while Crona's back was turned. Crona didn't know how she knew but her body fell low and like with Ragnarok's father she kicked out connecting her foot to Mizari's knee making her fall with a pained cry.

Crona prepared to punch her, but Mizari blocked the blow with the handle of her hammer. Crona recoiled as her knuckled throbbed from the impact they made with the iron handle of the hammer. Mizari used her hammer to knock Crona off balance, jabbing the girl in her ribs hard enough that Crona swore she heard one crack. Falling into a kneeling position Crona hugged herself letting the agony take its course, washing over her body as the next blow was applied this time by Mizari's foot, which struck Crona's sternum quite hard. Falling back the pinkette felt the applied pressure of the woman's foot as she stepped down on her midsection. Staring through half-lidded eyes of anguish Crona brought her legs up and before she knew it she had forced Mizari off her, back flipping to a standing position.

All three boys were gaping as they watched the fight progress with Mizari attempting to crush Crona who nimbly dodged and landed blows mercilessly.

"Damn, Kid, now I know who wears the pants in your relationship."

Kid didn't respond to this joke, unable to tear his eyes away from this scene. Was this really Crona? He watched closely noticing how she didn't seem sure of her movements...she was shaking the entire time, and yet...she fought on like a trained combatant. This brought back an unpleasant flash of memory that Kid shoved out of his mind, not too sure whether he should be scared of or attracted to her. His concentration was only broken when Black*Star jabbed him in the ribs as he raised his arms to give a cheer. Soul laughed, but Kid was still amazed that Crona was doing so well. Kid wondered briefly if she'd forgotten to take her medicine. If what he'd read was right then she most likely didn't recall anything that had happened yesterday.

"Fuck yeah!" Black*Star shouted. "Look at 'er go! I didn't know she had it in her!"

"I...didn't know it either." Kid muttered. "She's...something..."

"Hey," Soul noticed Kid's unease, "something wrong?"

He didn't respond.

Crona was ready to finish this. The woman's lip was bleeding from a hard punch she'd taken and had a loose grip on her hammer. Moving in for the final blow Crona dodged a kick, barely dodged a swing from the hammer, and then paused throwing her arm back to deliver a hard uppercut. Head snapping back Mizari gave one final shout of pain, backing off now. She held her head and glared hatefully at Crona who stood her ground still frowning deeply at her.

"You might have won this time," she snarled angrily, "but I'll be back!"

"No, st-stay away from K-Kid!" she shouted back angrily. "He's m-mine! Get your own b-boyfriend!"

Turning the woman retreated, taking her enormous hammer with her, as she vanished from sight. The three boys who had been staring at her in amazement began to cheer for her. Crona barely heard, falling to her knees. She felt so drained. Trembling all over she couldn't believe she'd just done that...her...she stood up for her friends...

"Crona? Crona! Are you okay?!" She barely realized Kid had came to kneel at her side. Soul and Black*Star stood behind him. She was so exhausted...physically, emotionally...mentally...

"I-I'm fine." She mumbled forcing on a smile. "I-I did g-good, right? Y-you're p-proud of me?"

"Yes," Kid said with a relieved smile. Crona was okay, normal, she wasn't crazy or out of control. "Oh yes, I am very proud of you. I just...wish you hadn't done that. You're hurt now." Kid was so very relieved, even more so to hear that she was okay. He didn't think about it, pressing his lips to hers causing her to give a muffled squeak of surprise, pulling away after a minute with her face blazing.

"K-Kid! N-not in fr-front of them!"

"Right," he laughed nervously, just so glad that she was okay, "sorry, I got carried away."

"C-can I fi-finish that c-crown now? B-before the bus c-comes? M-maybe you c-could help me, Kid?"

Kid chuckled. She was cute flushed pink. "Of course, umm, oh wait..." it was then Kid realized the time of day, based off the sun it was almost noontime. He should have been home a while ago to start cooking. Giving a sigh he stood up, helping Crona to her feet as well. He lost his smile, wanting to stay, but knowing more hell was bound to be waiting for him at home if he weren't there to make dinner for the girls like he promised he would. "Actually, I should probably be getting home. Liz and Patty will kill me if I don't cook for them, or worse...they'll try to do it themselves...oh, my poor kitchen!"

"How are you a man, exactly?" Black*Star snickered. He shook his head, turning as he started to leave now that they were safe. He hoped to get home so he could go to bed. He was really tired after all the fighting and running and screaming and stuff.

Kid gave Crona a double peck then gave a brief 'good-bye' before heading off. Sighing Crona walked back over to the discarded flower crown. The leaves on the flowers looked a little wilted, but the flowers themselves seemed okay for the most part. Sighing she went back to working on it. Soul stood there for a moment before he, too, began to leave. She said nothing but he must have sensed her unease for her turned to explain himself. "I need you to wait here," Soul said with a weary gaze, "I'll be back in a little bit. I just need to get my bike. By the time I get back you should be done with that crown, okay? Then we can go to the hospital."

"Okay," Crona replied softly, flinching a bit when he tossed that boy next to her. "Wh-what's this?"

"Important. I need you to watch it for me, okay? It might be able to help Maka."

"I'll guard it with my life." Crona promised with such seriousness that Soul just about burst out laughing. Grinning he began his journey away from the park hoping that this would be quick without any hitches. He hoped to see Maka sooner than later, but something told him that wish was merely a dream not meant to come true.

Oh, how right he was...

* * *

"What evidence have you collected?" Joe asked. He was all business now, serious and ready to listen.

"We're leaving it to you and Azusa to figure out their motives and whether or not they are guilty. The rest of us will be trying to protect what we can while we keep looking into the case. Hopefully you'll keep the culprits busy and distracted while we dig up some new info!"

"So, basically this secret investigation is like...I don't know...an insurance policy?"

"Actually, in a way, the internal investigation can be looked at as a white blood cell safeguarding the case's body, if you don't mind that metaphor."

"Simile." Azusa corrected.

"Simile? Oh, well then there ya go!"

"Yeah, okay." Joe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Smiling his arm fell back to his side as he waited for them to move on. It didn't take more than a few seconds, thankfully.

"Suspicions were first aroused when some files went missing from Nygus's office. They have yet been found and the matter has been kept hush-hush so nobody panicks and tries to jump ship. The only people who have access to her office would be her, Stein, and Death. Sid would only have access if Nygus or Death gave him a key, but seeing as neither did that obviously leaves Stein as the main suspect."

"That is reasonable, but isn't it possible that she left the door unlocked?"

"No," Nygus replied, "I never leave it unlocked and I have never left a file cabinet unlocked. Someone went in and purposely went through, selected, and removed certain files."

"Do you know which ones?"

"Yes. They are the files of Clair Matthias, the John Doe, and Nolan Pratt." Joe tensed at hearing that name. It didn't go unnoticed, though nobody said anything about it. "Some papers were taken, others torn and put back, and then some were just completely replaced by blank sheets. The second I found out I tried to get security to look into it, but they said there had been recently been technical glitches in the cameras. They say they think rats have been gnawing the wires."

"That is suspicious..." Joe admitted, turning to Spirit he then asked, "Do you think he could pull something like that off? I know the guy's smart and I'm not underestimating him, but that sounds pretty complex."

"Yeah," Spirit admitted with a bit of reluctance, "as much as I hate to admit it...I do think Stein could pull something like that off...on his own." He ran a hand through his red hair seeming sheepish for admitting that, but he didn't feel bad about it or anything. It was the truth. Spirit knew that if Stein wanted to he could probably create an atomic bomb all on his own. "I don't know why he would want to though." Spirit sighed. "He's been working just as hard on this case as the rest of us. He's even pushed Marie and Crona away to work on it...and...as crazy as it sounds...he loves them an-"

"Of course you'd defend him." Azusa said with obvious disapproval. "You've always made excuses for him."

"No I haven't!" Spirit snapped, vein throbbing in his forehead as he glared at the dark-haired woman scornfully. "I'm just pointing out the facts and making a defense for him so he isn't wrongly accused! As I was saying, I don't think he'd let that work go to waste after sacrificing such time away from them. Think about it! He works hard, researches info, runs tests, and goes over facts day after day, and then he suddenly tosses it all aside for no reason? It makes no sense!"

Azusa said something that caused Spirit to look even angrier than he had before, but Joe didn't notice any of that. He tuned them out to let his mind process this information. He thought on it knowing Spirit had a good point. Why would Stein waste the hours of work and research he'd poured into this case for nothing? Certainly a piece of the puzzle was missing. Then he recalled the shy, pink-haired girl Spirit had mentioned, the one he'd seen with Kid at the clinic. _Surely if she were threatened Stein wouldn't hesitate to protect her_, Joe reasoned, ignoring how the red-haired man behind him was getting up in Azusa's face, shouting and looking red as a beet. _It makes sense._

_Perhaps a second, unknown, party blackmailed him_, Joe thought composed, being as logical as he could with the noise going on around him, _threatened her safety, and forced Stein to sabotage this case. They may be stalking the girl, keeping tabs on her, so Stein won't get second thoughts...wait, stop...you're getting ahead of yourself. You don't even know if Stein's the one behind the sabotage. Though, if he is then we've already established a possible motive._

"SPIRIT!" Death shouted...or rather...roared...causing everyone to pause and stare at him in wide-eyed shock. Tension rose in the air once more as he glared at the redhead who had grabbed hold of the collar of agent Azusa's shirt and was apparently threatening her with physical violence. She shoved him off. Spirit slinked away to stand a little ways from Joe who watched as their boss then took a calming breath and spoke in a tone that sounded strained, yet much more composed than that roar had been, "If you would so kindly present the evidence implicating Justin we'll be able to wrap this meeting up a lot sooner and if I see or hear of you harassing Miss. Azusa again I will chop you so hard you'll go into a five month coma, understood?"

"Crystal clear."

"And if you don't mind, Miss, please stop badgering Spirit."

"I'll try my best, sir."

"Good, let's move on then. Spirit?"

"So, as we were looking into the files found this morning a piece of cloth was found caught in the shredder, which we believe to belong to Justin."

Joe stared at the piece of white cloth Spirit produced from the file he'd left on the table. It looked like part of a sleeve. Holding it up Spirit watched as Joe's eyes lit up at seeing the black cross embroidered on the white fabric. Justin was the only one among them who wore such a thing._ It would explain his disappearances lately and why he's been keeping his distance from me_, Joe scowled, recalling how they'd only spoken through messages sent back and forth to each other. And when Justin responded to his voice messages it was always through a text. _What emotion is he trying to hide that would be conveyed through him sending a voice message?_ He then recalled the documents he'd given to the blond detective, all the ones Justin had retrieved and delivered to him personally. _Justin...that kid...he'd of had the perfect chances to sabotage this case. He has access to all the information concerning this case and its victims. He could have gotten ahold of this information, no questions asked._

"Nygus," he turned his attention to her, "would it have been possible for Stein to have given Justin his key to your office if he asked for it?"

"No. Stein doesn't trust a lot of people. Justin is one of those people, besides their relationship as of late has became rather tense."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what she means," Spirit said, "just the other day Justin stopped to chat for a minute and it seemed to set him off."

Justin isn't one for chatting, Joe knew from spending hours alone with him that Justin was severely antisocial, only sparing a few words here and there. Death seemed to be one of the few people he seemed to be comfortable around. Why would he stop to say anything to Stein? And it 'set him off'...that seemed very odd, considering how collected of a person Stein usually was...what could Justin have said to ruffle Stein's feathers?

"Do you know what Justin said? Or were you just observing this from a distance?"

"Umm, no, I was there, but it didn't seem like much of anything. It was just a small jab if anything." Scowling he took a moment to remember what it was Justin had said, but he hadn't been paying much attention then, supposing it wasn't important. "He just said something about...how busy Stein's been lately then...something about him not looking out for his family...how he should take better care of them...it was something like that." Spirit sighed, shaking his head and frowning at the distasteful recollection. "It seemed to really get under Stein's skin."

_Justin was _trying _to get a reaction_, Joe realized after soaking that information in, _he...he must know about Marie and me hanging out...oh lord she hasn't told Stein about that yet! Or...maybe he was insinuating something else entirely? But...then _what_...was he meaning to say? Stein knew, obviously, judging from his reaction._

Absorbed in his own thoughts Joe missed something Nygus said in a knowing tone. "Ah, that is a good point!" Death said. Clapping his hands together once in a gesture that seemed rather delighted he broke Joe's train of thought and caught his attention in the same instant. "What are you thinking about all this?"

"Well, I suppose that it's possible either of these two men could be responsible. I'll just have to look into it."

"Don't forget I'm helping." Azusa huffed, refusing to look in Joe's direction because then she'd have to notice Spirit who seemed to be silently seething. "_We'll_ look into it later. For now I suggest you all make sure that the important records and documents are secure in your offices, make copies, and hide them away in case you'll need them later. The internal investigation has begun, now let's get to it!" She clapped her hands like it dismissed them all, got up and left out giving them a look of annoyance before she walked away.

"Isn't your partner just a _delightful _peach?!" Spirit spat sarcastically. Sighing he patted Joe on the shoulder looking totally serious. "Good luck with that one, buddy. She's gonna be a pain in your ass during this entire investigation."

Joe laughed at that before heading out the door, supposing it was a good idea to check up on the important notes, files, records, etc. he'd left in his office.

* * *

Crona sighed, as she sat in her bus seat. She'd left the park not too long ago after supposing Soul had ditched her. She'd finished the flower crown, which wasn't as nice as Tsubaki's were, but it was still very nice and colorful. She'd waited patiently for Soul outside the park, but then the bus came and she wasn't willing to risk missing a visit with Maka because Soul was apparently too cool to hang around her. Crona held the book he'd left with her on paralysis. And she'd skimmed through it, but she didn't see how it would help Maka. Getting up when the bus came to a stop she got off and walked the rest of the way to the hospital where she filled out the necessary information to get a visitor's pass. "You only have two hours," the nurse at the reception desk told her, "so you'd best make the best of it."

"Th-thanks." Crona mumbled, then headed for the stairs, not wanting to take the elevator. She didn't know how to deal with elevators. They were small and the ones she saw were usually crowded by dozens of people. No thank you! Crona liked her space...besides, they were basically just large metal boxes held up by a cable...that didn't sound like a safe form of travel. What if they got stuck or the cable broke while you were high up? Crona shivered just thinking about it...

She preferred stairs. They seemed so much safer. Crona soon made it up to the floor she needed to be on and quickly located Maka's room thanks to the number being on her pass. She paused in the door at seeing two other visitors were there. She'd anticipated other being there...still, it surprised her...to see...Justin Law sitting...right across from Maka.

"Hi there, Crona." Tsubaki greeted from her place beside Maka.

"Crona?" Maka turned her head to look at the suddenly nervous pinkette. "Hey, come on in!" Crona done as told standing next to Maka who lay beneath the covers of the hospital bed in a pristine white gown. "I wasn't expecting you, this is a real surprise."

"H-hi, M-Maka. I-I brought you s-something."

"Really?"

Crona nodded blushing as she placed the flower crown on her friend's head and sat the book next to her bedside where she already had a beautiful green vase of blue roses, a large teddy bear, a get well card that had a cartoonish moon on the front of it, small piece of folded paper showing off Black*Star's signature, orgami animals, a cup of juice with a bendy straw, and a few books sitting for her. Crona felt her gift was inadequate, but still...it made Maka smile...

"I-I made it w-with p-pretty p-park flowers." She explained, holding her hands behind her back so Maka wouldn't notice how shaky they were. "An-and S-Soul got y-you this b-book." She held it up for Maka to see, causing her to give a small sigh after reading the title.

"Why'd he give you that?" Tsubaki asked.

"S-Soul said it'd h-help Maka."

"How sweet," Maka said. "You could just set it with the other books. It's really good to see you, Crona."

"I-It's good to see you, t-too, M-Maka."

"Then why are you acting so nervous?" Justin inquired, having watched all this with a soft smile and calm demeanor. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were afraid."

"No," Maka said turning to look back at him, "she's just nervous, probably didn't expect to see you here, Justin."

"I-I really d-didn't." Crona admitted. "I th-thought o-only M-Maka's friends an-and family w-would be a-allowed to s-see her."

"Well, Crona," Maka explained, "you see, Papa had to step out for some very good reasons, namely because I didn't want him here so he sent Justin to stay with me because he's paranoid and thinks whoever did this to me would try to come finish the job. Still, I say that if they wanted to they could have done it while I was lying in the street."

"Wh-why would an-anyone do this t-to you?"

"Because the world is full of jackasses." Maka grumbled. "Then again, maybe I could just...somehow...blame all this on Papa."

"It's definitely easier to blame someone else for your misfortunes," Justin said with his gaze directed towards Maka, Crona wilted slightly as his icy hues locked onto her, "but why not give credit where credit is due and blame those truly responsible?"

_Why'd he look at me when he said that? _She wondered, clutching onto her arm. Her dark gaze shifted downward in shame. Why did she feel bad? Crona didn't know. It wasn't like this was her fault, but somehow Justin was able to make her feel like...like somehow...it _was _her fault. Crona didn't want this for Maka, she'd have never done something like this to Maka, yet she still felt terrible and ashamed, as if she had been the one to cause Maka's paralysis.

"Crona?" Tsubaki's voice broke through her sadness, causing her to look up, only to look back down at seeing Justin's soft, blue eyes were still staring at her. "Are you okay? You look upset-"

"N-no," Crona lied, "I'm fine."

"Well, that may be true," Maka agreed with Justin's earlier statement, turning her attention from her pink-haired friend and not taking notice of where the blond's gaze was truly directed, "although, you have to admit there are people out there who deserve this way more than me."

"Oh, yes, I do agree...there are other people who deserve this..."

_Why did he look at me when he said_ that_?!_ Crona felt offended, somewhat hurt. What had she done to make Justin dislike her so much? Shaking lightly she took a step back from Maka's bedside. She couldn't deal with him! He was smiling, cold eyes watching her, accusing her to her face about things she wasn't at fault for, wishing bad things on her...she had to get out of there...get away from him...

"Crona?" Maka stared at Crona as she backed away slowly, appearing very distressed. Concern came over her in an instant. "What's wrong? You look...sick." It was true, Crona's face had lost all color and she looked ready to throw up. "Do you need a doctor? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes," the pinkette lied, eyes tearing up, "I-I...j-just...I need to go...I'm s-sorry, Maka, s-so s-sorry...I'll see you l-later, okay?"

"Okay...are you sure you have to go?"

Crona nodded, eyes tearing up. "B-bye." She gave a small wave to her friend who couldn't wave back, but appeared quite sad to see her friend go. Crona didn't waste any time, making a run for the stairs Crona ran down them as quickly as her legs could carry her. Stumbling once she fell down a set and lay panting on the floor with tears leaking from her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her, glancing back she saw Tsubaki appear with a look of concern. Her hands covered her mouth in shock to see her pink-haired friend had fell down the stairs.

"Crona!" She knelt by her side once she made it down the stairs. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? Nothing is broken?"

"N-no, no, I'm fine!"

"Why'd you leave like that? What's wrong with you? You looked so scared..."

"I just...I had to...y-you wouldn't understand!" Crona sobbed. She moved away from Tsubaki, climbing to her feet with shaky legs. "I need to get home. I-I have t-to...I have to, Tsubaki, please...let me go home..."

"Okay," her friend said gently, also standing, as she wrapped her arms around Crona in a soothing hug. "Okay, calm down now. Feel better?" She waited until Crona gave her a small nod before she let go. She smiled kindly at her feeling confident that Crona was good to go as long as she was careful. "You can go home, but you'd best promise me that you'll be safe."

"I will...be s-safe..Tsubaki..."

"Good. You should probably get some rest when you get home. You don't look good at all."

Crona nodded numbly. She turned and headed down the rest of the stairs, turned in her pass, and left heading off for home as the sun sank in the sky. She wasn't fully prepared to get home so Crona decided to go try and find out where Ragnarok was going to be staying. She figured she'd find him where they last saw each other, but he wasn't there. She saw that the tracker that had been on his ankle was there, discarded and broken. Crona knew he was definitely going to be in trouble for breaking that. She gave the black device a small kick before continuing on her way.

She was halfway home when she slowed her pace until she stopped.

Something...wasn't right...something...no, someone...was watching her. She knew from experience when she was being watched, could feel it, their gaze fixed on her. Turning she looked behind her finding herself to be alone. Of course. Holding her breath she turned back to continue her walk only to freeze. Someone stood up ahead. Her heart skipped a beat and her face lost all color, as she stared into the soft, smiling eyes of Justin.

"What's wrong?" he asked staring at her seeming quite innocent. "It's a nice evening for a walk, don't you think? Getting dark, you know, this is a bad part of town...who knows what sort of...evil people...are lurking around? I'd think someone like you would be more cautious."

"S-someone like me?"

"Yes. That's right."

"Umm, I-I...was j-just...going home..." Crona sputtered, frightened and alone there with Justin, who creeped her out beyond belief. "Wh-what are y-you doing here? I-I thought-"

"I was told to leave. Spirit called saying he was coming back so I was allowed to go home. But then I figured I'd catch a word with you first."

"Wh-why...y-you don't l-like me...y-you don't even kn-know me, s-so why...?"

"My reasons are my own. I wouldn't think I would have to justify myself to a person like you."

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Crona felt really confused. "You k-keep saying that...a person like me...what s-sort of p-person do you think I am?"

"Playing dumb? You seem to do that well."

Crona frowned. She had no idea what he was talking about. Did _he_ even know what he was talking about? "I-I need to g-get home." she said, attempting to sidestep him as she passed, but he grabbed her arm giving her an accusing glare. "Wh-what are you-?"

"You're a very bad girl," his blue eyes flashed darkly, Crona felt air get trapped in her lungs as she stared at him. "You said I disliked you, didn't know you, wrongly accused you at the hospital. You're right about just one of those things. I don't like you, not at all, you're a despicable person just like that immoral Franken Stein-" His tone had darkened in malice towards the end.

"P-please," Crona stuttered, "don't t-talk about him l-like that."

"Like what? I only speak the truth. Or didn't you realize how wicked a man he is? How wicked a companion he houses?"

The girl stared at him, dumbfounded.

"To put it simply, for your simple mind, that woman whom Franken Stein lusts after so much is a hellbound whore."

Crona felt something in her snap. Her teeth clenched together so hard her jaw ached and her face dropped the confusion in exchange for rage. Jerking her arm away she went to slap him...punch him, but...Justin caught her arm by the wrist, squeezing firmly...she was stunned...stunned she had tried that, stunned he had stopped her, just...utterly stunned...

Justin continued to smile, eyes flashing, he'd gotten the reaction he'd been looking for.

"Ah, violent one aren't we?"

"I-I...di-didn't...I didn't m-mean to-"

"And a liar, as well." he clicked his tongue in disapproval, releasing her arm. Crona stumbled back still gaping at Justin who continued to give her a cold, analytical stare though his lips were curved up in a soft smile. "Such a wicked child you are. So much sin taints your fragile soul. It stains those delicate hands, doesn't it? You're definitely hellbound."

Crona whimpered at hearing that, eyes tearing up, as she gripped her hair in distress. Why was he doing this? She hadn't done anything wrong, and yet here he was tormenting her, acting like he were a much better person. Crona didn't understand why he was there, what his goal was, or how she had became his target of mental/emotional abuse. She had just met him back at the hospital...he'd attacked her first...

What did he expect of her?!

"If you do that which is evil," Justin recited not once blinking or looking away from Crona as he spoke, "be afraid; for he bears not the sword in vain: for he is the minister of God, a revenger to execute wrath on him that does evil."

She _was _scared...so scared...tears flowed down her cheeks...she was breathing rapidly and trying to keep herself together as he continued to stare at her, clearly pleased with her reactions.

"Do you understand?" he questioned in a knowing fashion. "It's stated plain and simple."

"N-no, I...I d-don't...kn-know...wha-what are you t-talking about?!"

"You don't read the bible, do you? Never been to church either, I bet. In that case you may not recognized this verse either, Dearly beloved, avenge not yourselves, but rather give place to wrath: for it is written, Vengeance is mine; I will repay, said the Lord."

"You're not making any sense!" She screamed, voice dissolving in a fit of sobs. "I-I've...b-been to ch-church...b-but I st-still...don't understand..."

"You've taken vengeance haven't you? For who? Was it for someone precious to you...or just for yourself?"

Crona shook her head frantically, rubbing the tears away, as she glared at Justin furiously.

"How pathetic..." His smile flickered then, dropping completely as he gained an air of complete seriousness. It further frightened the already disturbed pinkette. "You know the truth of my words, don't you? There is no point denying it. Now, tell me, just why have you been getting so close to Death's son?"

"K-Kid?"

Justin nodded.

"I l-love him-"

"No, demons like you can't love. Not really. You're lying. Tell me the truth, girl. What are your intentions?"

"I-I told you! I l-love Kid! An-and he l-loves me-" Crona was interrupted when a slap was administered to her face making her yelp and a hand come up to cradle her stinging cheek that was reddening from the blow. She stared at Justin in shock. He seemed to be quite angry at her for what she'd said.

"So, is that it? You're using him?"

"U-using him?"

Justin sighed, then once again recited a biblical verse gazing at her sternly the entire time, "Or do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: neither the sexually immoral, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor men who practice homosexuality, nor thieves, nor the greedy, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God." Taking a deep breath his eye twitched in aggravation as he stared at Crona who seemed to not fully understand the message he was trying to convey. It was easier to just deadpan his message. "You're leading him astray to use him for your own sexual perversions."

Crona felt her face burn.

"Wh-why would I do that?!"

"Because," Justin said insistently, not seeming the least bit tired of repeating himself, "you are a demon."

"I'm n-not a demon!" Crona shouted at him. Her voice shook as she tried to make him see that he didn't know what he was talking about. She wasn't evil or perverted, or anything like that. "I'm a girl! A n-normal girl! I l-love Kid and I w-want to be with him! I d-don't want to h-hurt him o-or be p-perverted!"

"You may have been a girl once," Justin said softly, his eyes also seeming to soften a bit. The frigidness decreased as did the harshness that had been there mere moments ago. "You may have been a sweet, innocent child who dreamed and loved as others do, but..." his voice trailed off, gaze drifting off and when it locked back on her it was ten times colder than it originally had been. "You've become a demon." His tone was dark and ominous, giving away little emotion though Crona detected the familiar, cool undertone of hatred with relative ease.

And it only shoved her further into panic.

"L-leave me alone!" she screamed, turning to run. She screamed shrilly when he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. His icy hues froze her, weakening her struggles, Crona felt so terrified she thought her heart would burst as it continued to pound against her ribs in fright. "Wh-what're y-you doing?" she cried wanting to fight back only to find herself unable to. She was pathetic...just like Justin said...

"Wh-what d-do you w-want?! P-please d-don't h-hurt me!"

"You shouldn't fear me. If I wanted to harm you th-"

Before he could say more a knife was placed against his throat from behind. "Let her go," an unknown person commanded. All Crona could see was that they were dressed all in black. Black pants, black shirt, black hoodie...no shoes...she found herself staring at their feet with their black painted nails.

Justin done as told letting Crona go, watching as she stumbled away looking confused. Hiccupping she was still so confused about the entire situation, especially now. Should she run? Or should she stay? A feeling in the pit of her stomach warned her to run, but something in the back of her mind encouraged her to stick around.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her," Justin said as the person in black removed the pocket knife from his throat, flicking it closed with a skilled flip of their wrist, and then tucked it into the pocket of their hoodie. The hood shadowed their face keeping it from view.

"I was merely speaking with her."

"H-he's l-lying!" Crona sputtered, sniffling. She rubbed her remaining tears away. "H-he was-"

"I'm quite aware of what he was doing!" the hooded figure snapped, silencing Crona who shrank at their harsh tone. "You'd better get home." they said, turning to go only to turn when Justin stepped forwards grabbing onto their hood. Turning they elbowed him in the gut, simultaneously shoving him away. He grunted in pain stumbling away giving this unknown person a contemptuous look upon seeing their face.

Crona stared wide-eyed at the figure that was then revealed to be a woman who stood ready for a fight.

"I see," he said in a surprisingly calm tone that was unmistakably brimming with hate, "it's no surprise to see you here helping a fellow demon, Medusa."

"M-Medusa..."

Yellow eyes met dark ones for only a moment. Then Crona turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. She just wanted to get away from there...away from Justin, away from Medusa...her mother...who had saved her...

She paused halfway home to catch her breath, sobbing and hiccupping after having ran so much left her feeling breathless. She still didn't know what that confrontation had been about. All she knew was that she greatly disliked Justin, and now she had no idea how to feel about her mother. Crona had disliked her as well, but when she thought on it she couldn't find much reason why other than the fact she'd abandoned her, but Crona was sketchy on those details as well. Why did her mother give her up? It all confused her and unlike how she normally shoved it all away...she couldn't shove this away...no matter how hard she tried. Justin's words seared her heart and put a strain on her mind alongside her birth mother's actions.

None of it made sense!

Crona paused in her walk home. Standing in front of a little shop she turned to stare at her reflection in the clean glass window. She looked so depressed...so pathetic and miserable...yet her uneven pink hair was so radiant and her dark eyes gleamed, glittering in the dying sunlight of the afternoon.

_I'm not a demon...am I?_

* * *

_Damn, damn, damn, dammit all to...t-to damn...ah forget it! _He slipped on a wet floor, sliding and falling flat on his face._ Fucking hell! _Soul internally cursed, as he got up. He ran through the hospital halls knowing he had less than half an hour to visit with Maka. He hoped Crona got there safe and sound...and that she wasn't too pissed at him. He'd went to get his bike from the library only to find that, that psycho librarian had not only slashed the tires, but had also-by means Soul couldn't even begin to fathom-thrown it across the street where it had lain broken and alone until Soul came back to discover it. He had to call a repair shop, drag it across town, leave it with the mechanic, take a break because he was tired as hell by this point, and then he went back to the park to walk Crona to the hospital only to find that she was gone. Soul ran the entire way to the hospital like his life depended on it. Tired and out of breath he collapsed out front where he collected himself before he came in to get his visitor's pass only to learn he had less than half an hour to visit with Maka. And that was how he got to where he was...relief washed over him as he finally made it to Maka's room.

"I'm back!" he announced as he came through the door. "I promised I'd be back and I'm fucking back! I can't tell you much about what happened, but long story short my bike was trashed and I had to run, but ya know...here I am!"

"Okay, okay, you came back, hooray. I get it." Maka rolled her eyes, staring at him with slight annoyance. Despite this she was still glad to see her boyfriend and smiled a bit at him. "You don't have to rub it in so much."

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I forgot you can't Maka Chop me anymore." It was then Soul noticed the room was empty, save for him and Maka. "Hey, where's Tsubaki? Did Crona ever get here?"

"Well, Tsubaki went home a few minutes ago. And Crona was here, but left shortly after arriving. Speaking of Crona, why did you give her a book on paralysis? I mean, no disrespect intended, but I'm living it and think you're a dumbass for getting me that book." It was then Soul noticed a withered crown of dead flowers had joined Maka's pile of gifts along with the book he'd asked Crona to bring.

"No, no, you got me all wrong! I didn't get it for you," Soul corrected, "I got it for _me_. So I could read up on this and help you out with stuff."

Maka huffed at that, "I don't need your help!"

"You're paralyzed from the neck down so I think you do."

"I won't be for long! The doctor's say that whatever it is that's making me like this is wearing off. If you need proof then check out my toes!"

"Uh...okay?" Soul hesitantly peeked beneath the covers at Maka's feet. She wiggled her big toes a little making Soul chuckle a bit, dropping her bed sheet. "That's cool, real cool, Maka!"

"I know! The doctors predict that I'll be out of here in two days time. Then maybe we could celebrate?"

"Yeah." Soul nodded, taking a seat on the bed next to Maka. "Got any preferences? Anything specific you wanna do?"

"As long as it doesn't involve lying down I'll be good."

"Aww," Soul joked, "but that ruins _all _my plans!"

Maka quirked an eyebrow at that. "You do realize," She said, still watching Soul who smirked down at her, "that if I weren't paralyzed right now I'd Maka Chop your ass?"

"I know." he chuckled, leaning down towards her. "I'd still love ya, though." He murmured hovering just above her lips, pressing down against them. She in return pushes back giving a small moan of approval. Soul pulled back then giving a soft sigh. "I can't wait til this wears off completely. You're a lot better at this when you aren't paralyzed."

"I'm also good at keeping your perverted ass in line with a certain book of mine." Maka grumbled, though she also silently agreed with his comment. "But I know what you mean. It's no fun when I can't move anything but my face. I can barely move my head right now!"

"That tired, huh?"

"I guess...you can turn off the lights on your way out if you want."

Soul chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to her lips once more before he tucked her in. "Night, Maka." Soul called from the doorway, flicking the lights off."See you tomorrow. Again, sorry for being late."

"It's okay, Soul, can't wait to see you again. Bye."

"Bye." the albino murmured, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Crona gave a sigh of relief at seeing her welcoming residence just up ahead. The sun had set down even further leaving her surrounded by thin rays of colorful sunshine as the sky streaked itself various shades and colors of the rainbow. Her pace was steady, weary, as Crona thought of everything that had happened. She tried to focus on the goods things that happened while she was out, her visiting with Ragnarok, helping him, picking Maka's flowers, making the crown, saving Kid and her friends, seeing Maka; however, it was only a matter of time before she remembered all those awful things that had happened. She thought of getting struck by Ragnarok's dad, fighting with that crazy woman in the park, and then to top it all off she thought of all those awful things Justin had said about not just her, but about Stein and Marie as well. The nerve of him to call them all hellbound! Who did he think he was?! It angered Crona to think about, but she calmed herself with the knowledge that she was home, safe and sound with Marie who loved her and would never do anything to-

Crona froze in her tracks. Her dark eyes were wide in shock and dismay at what she saw as she stood just a few yards from her home. Her heart ached as air was denied to her lungs due to her horrified stupor.

Marie...kissing...another man...

Was the sound of smashing glass followed by some unknown snapping sensation real or just an illusion created by the girl's delicate psyche?

* * *

***Edits vigorously***

**Ok...finally...finished.**

***Shudders as I prepare to write end note***

**QUICK NOTICE: No cars were harmed in the making of this chapter! Yea...I had to put this up! x3**

**But that ending...**

**o-o'**

**Am _I_ a monster or what?**

**xP**

**I kinda felt bad writing some of this, but...Crona's found out she has some wicked moves! And Kid found out the truth on Crona's meds. Damn, those things are seriously more trouble than they're worth...or are they? Oh, I just had to bring Azusa into the investigation! I couldn't help myself. I had to get someone to spite Spirit at the office since Maka was busy spending all her time with Soul. Another character I had to drag into this was Mizari just because I started to read the Soul Eater Not! manga and thought she was somewhat interesting. Although I made her ooc I think I still did well incorporating her character into this. I'm trying to think of some of the other characters I can bring into this story...but I actually think...I've already given all the SE characters roles in this.**

**Ah well.**

**At any rate, there are _finally_ two suspects in the Mad Beast case. I bet they weren't the ppl you were expecting, huh? Who do you think is guilty? Justin? Stein? Or are they both innocent being set up? I guess some of these questions are unfair seeing as there wasn't much, if any, of Stein this chapter. Guess we'll have to give him some spotlight next go around, huh?**

**-_-'**

**Oh, wowz. That...was...the longest chapter...I have...**EVER**...written...I dunno why it's just now sinking in...**

**Seriously, I am exhausted! I'm currently in a love/hate relationship with my computer over this chapter. I mean I had it started then guess what? My computer stabbed me in the back and somehow deleted it after I tried to save it! ;_; So...betrayed...**

**However, it made up for that by allowing me to successfully work on and edit this when I started over. I tried to work in some SoMa near the end, but knew I couldn't take it far. I know it could have been more, but...I wasn't too sure how far to go with it so just left it at kissing.**

**This was so much fun to write!**

**:)**

**Well, I guess that's all for now. I am seriously tired so I think I'll go catch up on some Zs now. Be sure to review for me, kay?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok, so I gave everyone a few days to catch up and finish reading that last chapter. I mean, that thing was freaking huge! Or it was for me anyway...well, for those who care I'll be busy helping my sister out with a yard sale and bake sale to help her pay for some college expenses, which is why dunno when the next chapter will be posted. I'll try working on it when the sales are all over. I doubt it'll take long.**

**Wish us luck!**

**x3**

**Until then plz enjoy this lovely chapter!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains bloody gore, senseless violence, and general insanity. When you arrive to that point you'll see four 8s. If you don't think you can stomach it then please move forward to the events that happen afterward. You'll know you're safe when you arrive to a lonely 4.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Kid's mind was reeling. He should have been downstairs eating, but instead he was up in his room thinking over the days events, focusing mainly on Crona because most other parts were just bad and even if they were bad concerning her...he found it was worth the mental despair and angst. Speaking of Crona, or matters concerning her, Kid wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge he had gathered on her medication. He wasn't able to read everything, but he got the majority of information. Basically she was taking an illegal, experimental substance that was most likely altering her mindset in some way or another. It explained a lot if she had been taking the medicine for a long time. Her headaches, flashbacks, hallucinations, everything that had been plaguing her was a result of her body going through withdrawal, craving the substance after she failed to take her daily dose that it grew so accustomed to. Kid wished he knew whether or not to tell Crona of what her guardians had been doing to her...unless she knew...unless _she _had asked them to lie because she was embarrassed about having to take such medication.

No...no if she had...she wouldn't have freaked out so badly back at the theater and after they'd left. If Crona knew what her medication did and was for then wouldn't she have known to take it all along and not forgotten so carelessly as she had? Crona was most likely as in the dark as Kid had been. That was something he couldn't tolerate. It was one thing for Marie and Stein to lie to him because he was some kid they didn't know. Crona was their responsibility, their _daughter _for crying out loud! Why were they lying to her face?! Growling in frustration he flopped over to bury his face in a pillow. Kid debated on whether it'd do any good or not. What if she forgot what he told her? She seemed to forget her attacks on him so what if all negative events that occurred to her while she was on the drug were somehow blocked out from her memory?

It sounded ludicrous, but it made a lot of sense.

Sighing Kid went to grab his cell from his bedside table only to find it wasn't there. _Flopping back so he was lying back down he let the phone fall from his fingers to the floor where it made a dull thud_. He groaned upon remembering...he'd forgotten his phone...in Crona's bedroom. The one place he was most unwelcome as far as anyone except Crona was concerned. Sighing he knew he'd have to go get it. What stopped him from doing so wasn't a fear of any kind of anyone or anything, but it was his own reasoning that stopped him from retrieving it. He knew that if he knew where it was then surely Crona knew and already had it in her possession. He'd just have to wait until they went back to school the next day. If she had it in her possession and thought about it then surely she'd return it to him. Crona wasn't one to keep things that didn't belong to her, after all. Still...he felt like...he should go over anyway.

What was with that? Kid didn't want to think about it. He was too busy trying to still figure out how Crona had been able to do as well as she had back at the park. He'd thought she could only fight or move like that when she was out of it, but she'd proven him wrong. Strange, considering the medication was supposed to reduce aggression. If the drug worked like it was supposed to...it left Kid scared to think...about how aggressive Crona really was off her meds and not going through withdrawal.

Although, part of him was curious about how and _who _she truly was Kid somehow felt it was better for him not to know. _Dammit_, if he had his cell he'd give Buttataki a call to cancel that background check he'd requested. Oh well...he'd have to do that later...not like he expected Buttataki to take his time with it, especially since he was sure there were more important matters for him to attend to.

* * *

Crona felt her legs shake. They felt like they were made from lead, too heavy to lift as she stared at the scene up ahead. Time stood still for several minutes then fast forwarded as Marie pushed the guy away, said something, then went inside. The guy slapped his forehead with the palm of his head, seeming embarrassed. Did they notice Crona had been watching? No. The second he turned to leave and noticed her he was shocked, further humiliated as he offered her a weak wave and a nervous smile. That snapped Crona out of her stupor. All the smashing glass and snapping sounds faded as she bolted forwards towards him. He was frozen, staring at the girl as she ran towards him looking enraged. Jumping Crona sailed past him, delivering a punch to his face at the same time.

She landed clumsily, falling to her knees after losing balance. Glaring coldly at the man, who was cursing and holding his nose in pain, Crona stood and screamed at him, "Stay away from Miss. Marie!"

"Ah, Crona," the man groaned, "was that necessary?"

"How do you know my name?!" Crona squealed. Her glare fell for a moment, giving way to surprise that this man seemed to know her name. "I've never met you before!" An accusing finger was then pointed at him as she stared in horror at this man who had been kissing on Marie, "You're a creeper!"

"No," he assured her, "I'm not. Don't you remember me? I saw you with Kid back at the clinic? I know Kid. The name's Joe. Ring any bells?" Crona stared at him showing no signs of recollection, but then again he remembered she hadn't been too happy to see him then either, cowering behind Kid the entire time. "Look, I know what you saw looks bad...but... what you saw...it's all just one big misunderstanding-"

"Liar! Y-you're a liar!" Crona shouted at him. Her fists shook at her sides, as did her entire body while her face continued to burn in anger. "You're t-trying to st-steal her away f-from us! Everything was o-okay until Miss. Marie st-started seeing you!" She turned to leave then. He tried to explain himself, but Crona didn't listen or give him a chance. She was ready to slam the door behind her as she stepped in before she turned and shouted, "And stay away fr-from Kid, y-you whore! I'm the only p-person who c-can k-kiss him!"

Crona then slammed the front door behind her leaving him in the driveway with a look of disgust and confusion. Had she _really _thought he was interested in her boyfriend based on what he'd said? Joe's face flushed further in embarrassment as he took in all that had just happened. How could coming to ask Marie a few simple questions turn into such a disaster? He hadn't meant to...kiss her, but...it happened and her kid had seen it. He turned away not wanting to make things worse by interfering. Legally he was only allowed to interfere if violence occurred. His nose throbbed a bit, tempting him to turn back. Glancing over his shoulder to the house Joe knew this wasn't the last he'd hear of it. A drop of sweat trickled down his face as Joe realized he was bound to hear about it later...loudly...from Stein. Joe thought a coma would be more preferable than facing off with a guy like Stein who'd probably _put _him in said coma.

Crona was so upset...she couldn't face Marie...not after how she attacked Joe Buttataki...

So she locked herself away in the basement to vent. The stairs creaked beneath her feet, which pressed upon them firmly. _How could she do this? _Crona wondered, feeling completely betrayed. Stepping down the stairs on stiff legs the pinkette wasn't sure what to feel anymore. It all just melded together to create a throbbing knot of pain in her chest. _She promised they were just friends!_ Her dark eyes were empty, void of emotion, as they scanned the dimly lit basement after her foot lifted off the last step to connect with the concrete floor. Crona's black orbs landed on a cage of white rats, which stared at her through the dimness with their beady eyes that shined like rubies. There were exactly six of them. She hurried to dress herself appropriately, dawning gloves and an apron, not bothering with the face mask in her haste. She just wanted to make all the bad go away as soon as possible. Opening the cage door she watched as the rats scattered, squeaking in confusion at the intrusion. Grabbing one firmly Crona cringed as it squealed in alarm and thrashed in her grip. "Don't fight me," she murmured to it, "I can't deal with you fighting me...n-none of the others fought...n-none of them w-were even alive..."

It didn't listen, biting into her gloved hand causing Crona to flinch. On instinct she dropped it, gasping as she watched it skitter off to hide. Stumbling Crona ran to catch it only to trip as the apron came undone and fell as she ran, tangling around her feet. Her head collided with the side of the table causing some of the vials Stein had left out to roll across the table and fall off the edge. It frightened the rat that then made a frantic dash across the room in search of safety. Groaning Crona rubbed her head as she started to get up only to gasp when she realized what she'd done. Oh, he's gonna be so mad at me! She freaked at seeing the broken glass and spilt chemicals.

Hurrying she got a rag from a shelf to soak up the chemicals. Crona cleaned it as best she could, hissing as some of the glass cut into the skin of her palm causing blood to well up in the cut. She found the chemicals to sting her wounded hand. It didn't take long before her body began to sway, groaning Crona tossed the rag to the floor on top of the glass. The pinkette leaned against the table, bringing her hand to her face so she could examine her cut hand. It was so fuzzy...she barely made out the maroon trail streaking down her hand...

Moments later she fell to her knees. Her nails clawed into the concrete ground, trembling all over. Her body soon felt like someone were pressing down on it, making her weak. She felt sweat dripping down her face as she tried to fight the darkness that edged her vision. _What's happening?!_ Her mind screamed. _Am I dying?!_ Sobbing she felt her fears and confusion building...piling up...until something inside her burst free...and then all her worries dissolved into nothingness.

Her sobbing ceased and she lay limp, face down on the hard concrete. She stayed like that for an hour, if not longer, alone and helpless in her state of unconsciousness.

The freed rat stared at her from across the room. Ruby eyes glowing and pink nose twitching, it padded over to the girl's still body supposing it was something to nibble on. It rested its tiny paws on her head, chewing on some of her hair, scraping its front paws through her hair to get at her scalp. The white vermin's tongue licked at the scalp to get a taste of the skin. It prepared to bite down...to feast on the helpless pinkette's flesh...

Suddenly, the rodent squealed shrilly, as a gloved hand shot out seemingly out of nowhere grabbing onto it firmly. The hand was shaky. Actually, the entire body attached to it was shaking. Lifting her head Crona smiled madly at the squirming rodent.

**8 8 8 8**

"I told you," her grip increased slightly, "not to fucking struggle! I can't deal with that!" Moments later a small snap came when her hold became so strong that it broke the rodents neck. "Nothing to say now, huh?!" Growling she shook it as hard as she could, "I didn't like your bites or squeaky squeaks! I _hate _them!" smashing the rodent's limp body onto the examination table making more bones break she giggled weakly. "We'll see how you like it!"

Taking a scalpel she flipped it up into the air, expertly catching it between her digits as it came back down, slicing deeply into the rat's belly. Warm blood poured out, not having had enough time to settle or cool. The instrument tore through the underlying layer of fat and cut into some organs as well. A gloved hand went in then to jerk out a string of intestines. She didn't bother picking things out one at a time instead she lifted the body again to shake it making them fly out, blood sprayed out to spatter the floor and some even got onto her neck. The scalpel then cut through the rodent's throat, actually severing the head. Taking it in her hand Crona stuck it onto the end of one of her glove covered fingers making it look like some sort of finger puppet. Laughing she threw it off her hand letting it fly across the room where it hit a wall and landed near the stairs. _"You've taken vengeance haven't you?"_ Justine's voice echoed in the nothingness. It was easily ignored. Aggressive, dark eyes turned to the cage of rodents glowing in excitement.

"Who'll be next?" she murmured, eyes glinting dangerously, making a run for the cage like a kid in a candy store she threw open the door grabbing up one of the rodents causing it to scream, yes scream, in agony.

Crona sliced the back open, yanking out the spine, watching as the squealing lab rat died, body twitching a few times before it went totally still. Crona let the rest of the rodents out to run as she went about catching and killing them. Her foot crushed one, smashing its head flat. The eyes popped out, rolling across the floor while she stomped the body until it was just a fine bloody mass of pulp lying on the floor.

Crona's eyes acquired her next target like a hawk searching for prey. The scalpel she held cut through the air as it flew across the room lodging itself in the furry side of her intended target. Freeing the scalpel she tossed the body onto the table then moved on to the next white rat nearby giving it a hard kick that injured it as it limped and screeched its pain for all present to hear. Crona ignored it to get two that were huddled together beneath a table. She smirked with crazed delight.

Stepping forwards Crona took a new weapon from the tray of tools, a small hammer that was used for cracking open skulls of their subjects. Chuckling she showed them no mercy even when one of them grew desperate and bit into her arm. That only quickened its death, as the hammer came down to crush its bones again and again until it went limp in death. Tossing it up into the air she caught it in her mouth feeling the bloodstained fur against her tongue as her teeth sank into its flesh. She spat it out a few seconds later, laughing as she rubbed its blood from her lips. "You taste disgusting!" She spat, viciously kicking the body like it were a football. She watched it sail over the exam table to bounce across the floor. Laughing harder Crona wiped tears from the corners of her maddened eyes.

Dropping the hammer onto the tool tray she twirled and swayed about in a graceful dance, feet crunching and squishing the numerous parts of what had been the pests she was to dissect in a clean, organized procedure that had became some sort of sick game out of hell.

"I love playing with you guys!"

_"...demons like you can't love."_

She grew silent...standing still atop smashed organs that were smeared on the concrete...until her eyes landed on the final subject. It was the last to die, already wounded from the kick she'd administered earlier. Removing her gloves she let them drop to the floor. _"You've become a demon." _Justine's dark, ominous tone spiked with hatred echoed as she moved to stand next to the exam table where she rose the rat up...and tore the rodent in half using only her bare hands. Blood splashed her face pooling on the table with the rest of the blood and bodily parts of all her other subjects.

_"You're a demon." _his voice whispered.

**4**

Staring at her bloodstained hands, giggling with an expression of gleeful terror crossing her features. Falling face first into the crimson pool she let herself lay atop the examining table. Tears poured from her eyes as the mirth gave way to some other emotion...fear...sadness...she couldn't pinpoint it exactly. It just made her feel like crying, chest aching, as a hollowness started to gnaw at her. Killing the rats made her feel good, but then it crashed down on her in a tidal wave, Justin was right.

She was a demon.

Did that mean her love for Kid was fake? Did it mean she was...evil? Did it mean her entire existence was just one big mistake? Did she even deserve life? Her love didn't feel fake...when she kissed him...Crona got a strange, tingling sensation whenever their lips met...she'd assumed that was a sign of love, but maybe...it meant what she was doing was wrong. Maybe she was evil and didn't know it, maybe she was a mistake...someone not meant to be alive...someone whose birth was entirely incidental...maybe that's why her mother got rid of Crona...maybe she didn't even deserve the life she was mistakenly given...she was a failure, a disgrace...she was pathetic...everything Justin said about her and more...it was all true.

Standing she stepped, or rather stumbled, backwards falling to a sprawled position. The sick squishing noise she made upon hitting the ground didn't bother her. Lifting her hands up she stared at her pallid skin stained red. They fell out of her field of vision moments later to lay out at her sides. She appeared like someone who'd make a snow angel, except this angel would be one made out of blood, concrete, and guts. Beads of pink slid down her face, tears mingling with the blood, as she came to a heartbreaking realization: Kid didn't deserve to be with someone like her. She thought of how he said he didn't deserve her, but she knew the truth was that he didn't deserve her...she was broken, damaged, evil...screwed up beyond repair. No matter what he thought...Kid was wrong...he was so wrong. She was no angel, no sweetheart, or anything such as that. Crona remembered how she had woken up in Kid's room with her blouse unbuttoned and opened, exposing her breasts, while her skirt was pulled up, showing off her underwear...it made her shudder, lips twitching up into a smile...hating herself a little more she also recalled what Justin had said about her using Kid for 'sexual perversions'. What if... subconsciously...she _was _just using him? What if she were just a sick, little, vile, sadistic freak? Given her position and surroundings...Crona couldn't find reason to disprove such a thought...she was a freak...a monster, demon, whore...she wished more than ever that she were just...nothing...

Tears came faster and she found herself sobbing helplessly on the floor, whimpering apologies to those dead vermin that lay scattered all over the place. She was sorely regretting doing as she had to them, and yet at the same time, part of her didn't care at all. _Why did I do this? _She wondered tearfully. It wasn't like her to be as she had been. Or maybe...that was her...maybe somehow...her usual self was a fake, but she didn't want that to be true, for if it were...then she was a monster, she didn't really love Kid, but worst of all it meant...that she wasn't real.

Crona felt so confused, so helpless at that time. She didn't know why she'd attacked them, dismembered them...didn't know why...she enjoyed every second of it. A dull ache began to throb at the back of her head, as though some sort of pulse had came to life bringing a world of pain along with it. Her eyes clenched shut in agony, hands gripping her hair, she couldn't hold in her anguished cries as the pain became more aggressive, spreading fast and causing her body to writhe and jerk.

Stepping into the house Stein sighed. His day had been rather boring if not completely uneventful. Everyone of interest to him seemed to have disappeared leaving him with nothing to really do until his time came to leave. He didn't even get to cut into a body. Definitely a boring day. Dropping his bag by the kitchen doorway he wondered just why things were so quiet. Stein looked around, listening carefully, but he didn't hear anything in particular. The girls were probably upstairs. Marie was probably getting a shower and Crona was probably lying on her bed writing down poems about how the world was going to end or secretly hugging a pillow, talking to a corner of her room...she had the most unusual hobbies...he'd ever seen, not that they surprised or interested him anymore.

_Did she even kill those rats?_ Stein couldn't help to ask himself, thinking on how soft Crona had been getting as of late. She hadn't been participating in dissections much since she started to date Kid, which sometimes led Stein to wonder just how soft Marie had made him, but then he remembered he was the guy living in a pool of estrogen with a woman who could scare even him if she wanted to and a depressive teenager who put Edgar Allen Poe to shame without even trying.

Turning the knob to the basement door Stein frowned when he found it to be locked. Lucky for him he had a key on him to open it with, but as soon as the door was open he took a hesitate step back at the cries echoing up from within. Moving forwards he locked the door behind him as he hurried downstairs where he froze upon seeing the grotesque mess that awaited him. The place was in disarray with blood and animal parts thrown about everywhere. An apron, mask, and pair of gloves were thrown about haphazardly. A chemical soaked rag lay on the floor with glittering pieces of glass peeking out from beneath it. And in the middle of everything lay Crona, a bloody mess. Her body was twisting and jerking in a spasming fit while she screamed out in pain, hands tightly gripping her hair and eyes impossibly wide, overflowing with tears and a large range of unwelcome emotions.

"Dammit," he growled out, sighing in annoyance. He stood over her a few moments later giving her a scolding look. "This is why I don't like leaving you alone. A few hours alone and you've managed to ruin yourself." Running a hand through his hair he looked away to stare at the table across the room where the other vials lay, "Then again, it's partly my fault for leaving those out like that." A hand grasped onto his ankle causing him to look down at the writhing teen with an apathetic indifference. "Yes?"

Crona screamed in agony as a response, unable to form words through the dense fog of pain that clouded her mind.

Kicking her away Stein crossed the room with a calm demeanor, picking up a vial that contained some sort of green liquid. Pulling a syringe from his coat he drained the vial squirting a bit from the syringe to make sure it worked before he turned back to the girl that continued to writhe and scream. Pinning her to the floor with one hand he stabbed the syringe into the side of her neck causing a particularly loud squall to echo throughout the room followed up by an eerie silence. Stein sat the syringe off to the side, lifting Crona up into his arms, hoping it'd comfort her as she continued her sobbing, whimpering as the pain eased slowly off. Crona clung to the man as if her life depended on it. _"I don't like you, not at all, you're a despicable person just like that immoral Franken Stein-" _She heard Justin's voice say. If he were right about her...about Marie...then was he also right about Stein? Hiccupping she cringed as he lifted a hand, fearing she'd be hit, but instead Stein started gingerly petting her hair in a comforting fashion.

"Everything is going to be all right," he said softly, "you'll be fine. Don't be scared," he soothed as she sniffled, shaking in his hold, "don't be scared, Crona, nobody is going to hurt you."

No, Justin was wrong...he had to be...

"P-Professor...I-I...I'm so...sorry! I-I messed up...I d-don't deserve this...you...I'm s-sorry...I'm-"

"Don't be," he shushed her, "I knew this was likely to happen. I was just hoping you wouldn't be exposed to those chemicals." _At least_, he mentally added, _not so soon... _"You just got a bit upset, hmm? Thrown a little tantrum..." his voice trailed off as he chuckled, feeling as though he were speaking to a three-year-old. Crona blushed, still crying, as she buried her face in his chest.

"Y-you're n-not d-despicable...or im-immoral...y-you're the b-best..."

_Despicable? Immoral? Since when did she start using those words to describe people?_ Stein frowned.

"Where did you hear that?" he demanded. Crona trembled against him, covering her face with her hands at his harsh tone. He softened it and tried to rephrase what he'd said, "Crona, I would like to know where or who told you that."

"J-Justin L-Law..."

Stein's grip increased. _Where the hell had she met Justin?_ He stared down at her quaking form. His eyes traced over the mess surrounding them. If the formula had provoked such hostility then it was because she was already horribly upset. The only one Stein could think to blame was Justin. He'd messed with her, most likely just to spite Stein unless he was the type of religious hypocrite who molested children then there was an alternate motive for his actions, which would lead Stein to kill him as slowly and painfully as possible. Stein glared at the far wall, still holding Crona whose sobbing had softened, as she continued her crying feeling so ashamed and hopeless in her guardian's protective hold. What had Justin said to her? What'd he do to her? Stein swore he'd kill that pious son of a bitch if he'd done anything to hurt Crona.

"I'm a demon..."

"He said that?"

She nodded.

"Anything else?"

"H-he...s-said M-Miss. Ma-Marie...i-is a whore..." Crona's voice was more of a squeak than whisper by the time she reached the last word. Stein clenched his teeth together as if he needed more reason to be angered with his collegue. Justin might as well have waved a red flag in front of a bull.

"Did he hurt you?"

"N-no," she shook her head, "he h-hit me, b-but I-"

"He hit you?!"

"Iit didn't hurt!" she lied. "I-I d-deserved it...h-he's right...I'm a demon...I'm p-pathetic an-"

"Be quiet!" Stein shouted at her. Crona yipped, shutting her mouth and staring up at him with wide, teary eyes. Sighing, Stein ran a hand through her hair to assure her he wasn't angry with her. She didn't get that message, but was still calmed and comforted. "I see he's gotten to you with his mind tricks. Crona, you're none of those things he said about you and Marie certainly isn't what he said she was either. I don't know how you met Justin or how he even knew where to find you, but you shouldn't listen to a word he says." Stein said sternly. The petting stopped as he let Crona sit up on her own to where she had her legs tucked beneath her, hands on her knees as she stared at the filthy bloody cement beneath her with a blank expression.

Then she let it out. The entire story from start to finish. It began at how she stopped to make a flower crown at the park then skipped over her fight with Mizari and her encounter with Kid and the others to go straight to the part where she got on a bus to go to the hospital where she visited Maka shortly. Where she first encountered Justin. She told Stein everything from that point on even about what she'd seen and done upon arriving home. He seemed quite amused by the time she finished her story, still crying and sputtering, unable to face him. Crona was surprised when Stein finally responded.

"I knew."

Her eyes were wide as she turned to look at the man who was smiling gently and appearing very calm in spite of everything she'd told him.

"Y-you knew?"

"Yes." He responded factually, nodding. "I knew about Marie hanging out with Joe Buttataki from the very beginning." He chuckled at seeing the momentarily shocked expression she wore. It fell away as she averted her gaze, becoming stoic once more. "What? Do you expect me to work with the man and not know? People talk, I pay attention, there are numerous things that tipped me off, Crona. I'm not dense. I know and trust Marie. She has no feelings towards him, although I can't say the same for him."

"But she-"

"I know why you're so upset, Crona, and I promise you that she wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt either of us. If you don't trust her then could you trust me?"

She remembered what he'd said once, remembered how he'd cautioned her, but that was a long time ago. They'd both changed and became closer since then. Crona had faith in him, more faith than she currently had in Marie. "I'll try," she whispered, biting her lip, as her eyes dropped away from him. "But...I don't think...I can even trust myself. N-not anymore."

He could see the pain and fear still glimmering in her eyes. She still believed what Justin said. It really pissed Stein off that he had chosen to hurt Crona, of all people, when she was already so fragile. "He's a religious nut." Stein explained. "It doesn't take much to set him off. If he acted that way towards you then it was most likely just because you're under my care. Justin and I...don't see eye-to-eye, if you know what I mean. He's a man of God and I am one of science, naturally we don't get along. Whatever he said or done, Crona, wasn't because he was against you. He done it because of me...because we hate each other...he wanted to get under my skin by hurting you. It's a low blow, but he's bound to justify himself in some way."

"I am a demon..."

"No, you aren't." He stated firmly. "Trust me, Crona, you're not a 'demon', as Justin wishes you to believe. Marie took you to church before, right?"

She nodded.

"If you were a demon, as you're so insistent on believing, then you'd have died from it. You didn't, so you're not."

"N-not that kind...you kn-know what I mean..." Crona mumbled, voice thick with a heavy coating of distress. Her shoulders shook slightly as she despaired and cried more. "I-I'm evil...a b-bad person...look what I did...look at what I've _done_!" She screamed, hands covering her face, she sobbed. "Why did I do this?!"

Stein frowned. Looking around he didn't see the big deal. So she smashed and tore up a few rats, big deal. He rested a hand on her shoulder, grinning as she turned to look at him with large, wet eyes that were silently questioning him. "Tell me," he spoke softly, "did it make you happy? Were you having fun?"

"I...felt ecstatic...yes...i-it was f-fun...until I r-realized..."

"That's good. You did good."

"H-how could you s-say that?! I'm a m-monster!"

"Why? Because of this mess? It's inconvenient, yes, but it isn't a big deal. All you need is a broom, dustpan, and mop to clean it up with. Calm down, this is a good thing. You did as you were told and helped me more than you were supposed to."

"How?"

"You took care of the rodent problem, didn't you?" he chuckled, patting her on the back reassuringly. "They were bound to die later, better they helped cheer you up before they went than if they had been useless throughout their entire lives." He wiped the last of her tears away, smiling gently. "Not to mention, you let me know that mixture needs more work." His hand fell away with his smile as he gave the ceiling a thoughtful look. "I just wish you hadn't been exposed to that. It's still being worked on. It could have hurt you."

"I-it was an accident-"

Standing he looked down at her with a blank expression, "I know."

"Wh-what's it for?" Crona sniffled, gazing at him inquisitively. Stein grinned. He stuck his hands in his pockets looking down at her with blank eyes and an upturned mouth.

"Do you need to know?"

"No-"

"That's what I thought." Turning he went over to where he'd left the vials, picking one up and studying it. Where did I go wrong? Opening a file he studied his notes on the formula to make sure there weren't any mistakes or incorrect equations, seeing that the measurements were all correct he wondered once more where he went wrong. Supposing that it was possible he'd missed an ingredient Stein stopped his questioning, sitting the vial down, and glancing back to see Crona was standing. She seemed so uncertain about whether to stay or go.

"Here," he wiped her face with a spare rag he grabbed off the shelf. Examining her face after having wiped away the gunk, blood, and tears he gave a nod of approval. "That's better, much better. Avoid Marie if you can then go shower and change clothes. Make sure you hide the ones your wearing at the bottom of the clothes basket she has set out."

"O-okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you in a bit."

Crona smiled gratefully at him before heading upstairs to do as she had been instructed.

As soon as she was gone he grabbed the notebook he'd hidden at the back of the top shelf beneath a box of jarred specimens. He knew nobody else would ever find it there. Taking it down he opened it to the desired page where everything he had written down on the concoction was located. Stein listed the side effects and flaws it brought about. _Back to the drawing board..._ Stein sighed. He looked down at the vials and started dropping the ones containing the amber colored liquid into the trash. They shattered and spilled out the amber chemical against the smooth, black plastic lining the inside. He kept only one as a sample, deciding that he'd use it for comparisons later. _Ah, that's probably why it wore off as soon as it had._ Stein figured after looking over his notes again. He scribbled down some corrections and notes to remind him of what to add and subtract when he went back to make it. He finished with that after a few moments that seemed much longer than they really were. Once he was finished with that he hid his notebook again.

_Next time_, he knew, _it'll be much more effective._

Washing the blood from her hands Crona tried not to watch the tainted water as it drained away, taking all her guilt and worries with it. She supposed Stein was right. It wasn't wrong to feel good. Those rats were going to die at one point or another anyway so what was wrong with them being of some use before their lives were snuffed out? Nothing she could see. They were just animals. Sure she felt compassionate at times, but...it's not like she were committing a crime...people killed animals all the time. What were a few rats in the grand scheme of things? They didn't matter...

_Stop thinking about it!_ She scolded herself. _You won't be able to act normal around Miss. Marie if you do. And you can't act differently or else she'd know...she'll worry..._ Undressing she placed her clothes at the bottom of the clothes basket like she'd been instructed to do then stepped into the shower to rinse off. She had been lucky to not run into Marie on her way up.

No need to ruin such luck.

Although, Crona wasn't certain how to act around Marie anymore. Normal was the obvious answer, sadly she wasn't sure if that would be possible. How do you act around a mother-figure after seeing them kissing a stranger? One would think Crona would have that answer, having seen her actual mother do such a thing innumerous times in her childhood...what parts she could remember anyway...unfortunately, she found it to just be a part of her mother's typical behavior...she'd never seen or wanted to believe Marie was like that...now she wasn't sure what to think...

Attempts to shove these thoughts from her head were futile. Once she started to think of her mother-figure her mind switched over to her birth mother. The woman who'd abandoned her more times than she could count, yet saved her that very same day from Justin. What the fucking hell had that been about?! It was so weird that she'd suddenly turned into Crona's savior. She'd have never imagined her mother to be in such a position. _She didn't know who I was_, Crona reasoned, scrubbing at her shoulders furiously,_ if she knew she'd have never helped. She'd have left me. Sh-she'd...she'd have...left me._ Tears stung at her already sore eyes that already felt puffy from crying so much. Everything felt like it had been turned upside down. Marie was bad, Medusa...was probably good...Crona still wasn't clear about anything that had happened. The only thing she knew for certain was that Justin knew her mother and her mother knew Justin. They apparently hated each other. So had her rescue just been to spite Justin? Like how Justin messing with Crona had been just an attempt to spite Stein?

That made sense.

Medusa...she'd just about forgotten her mother's name. Now it was stuck in her head...probably forever...unless she suffered head trauma...or something. Sniffling she turned the water off, stepping out to dry off. She felt a little sick. What was the point in her trying to figure things out, to remember her past, when she couldn't even stand thinking about the one person who held all the answers. The person who had been there since the beginning of her existence. Crona knew Medusa wouldn't help, probably didn't even remember her, but...she knew...Medusa had all the answers...she was the best shot Crona had at getting any answers since Ragnarok wouldn't help.

Sighing she knew she wouldn't be able to go to her. Crona didn't know where she lived or anything about her in general. Today was her only chance at speaking with her, but Crona had panicked at the sight of her and now would most likely never see her again. _Oh well._ She was more than willing to never see or speak with her again. It was okay. She'd just have to figure it all out on her own, which was perfectly fine with her, considering she wasn't too certain how reliable others would be or if they'd even find this worth their time. It was her endeavor and she was determined to have it all figured out sooner or later.

For now...she'd have to deal with Marie...have to go to bed early because she had school the next day...have to visit Maka in the hospital, but she'd work on it and figure it all out...eventually.

Crona wasn't sure how she managed it, but she apparently didn't appear any different to Marie. At one point, during dinner, she felt compelled to bring up what she'd seen to Marie. This thought evaporated when Stein gave her a look of warning, apparently he did notice her disposition and silently warned her off from doing anything foolish. In the end she ended up dismissing herself from the table and locked herself up in her room where she sat herself in her old friend, Mr. Corner, to do some deep thinking. This process lasted for a while, up until she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Kid blinked, paling as his golden orbs stared at the sight before him. He'd came downstairs to discuss how much money he owed Liz for the damages to her car when he noticed the horrific otrosity that was his living room. A room he, himself, spent hours cleaning whenever he needed to vent or let off stress and frustrations. It...had been...defiled. _Oh_, Kid could feel himself growing sicker with each passing second, _what sort of living hell is this supposed to be?_

Crayons were everywhere, broken and used, all over the floor of his once clean living room along with pages from a coloring book that looked like they'd been splashed by a rainbow wave. There was not so much as a speck left uncolored. There was also a stuffed giraffe lying on the floor with its head torn off and...was that a broken mug? Was that...hot chocolate...spilling out all over the floor? Staining it?! Why did one arm of the couch look like someone had let a puppy chew on it?! And...and...worst yet...that ceramic puppy from his mom...that Crona painstakingly fixed for him...was covered in black graffiti. Bitter, salty tears stung at his honey eyes at the sight, which he knew Patty was solely responsible for.

You're dead-

"Patty!" Kid shouted at the top of his lungs. Surely everyone in the house had heard, and yet his curses alongside the frustrated grumbles were all that was heard afterwards as he began to vigorously clean. "I hate you, hate you," growling he cleaned harder, faster, shouting as loud as he could, "I absolutely hate you, Patty, you'll pay for this! YOU WILL PAY!"

He hadn't even noticed that a second person had joined him in the room.

"Hey!" Liz's voice snapped. She glared at him from where she stood near the livingroom doorway. "What's with all the yelling?" Jumping to his feet Kid sat Patty's coloring pages in a neat stack on the couch beside the giraffe then as a dark blur ran over to Liz who jumped back a bit at seeing the almost crazed look on Kid's face. Her eye twitched and she scowled, blinking in confusion at Kid's behavior. "What the hell is your problem?" She demanded, watching as he found his teeth in frustration and shook uncontrollably.

"Where's Patty?!"

"What?" Liz tried to back away, not too sure she liked how intense he was. It wasn't the worst she'd ever seen him, but it was definitely pretty bad. "Are you...feeling...okay?"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Upstairs-"

And like that Kid was gone.

Unfortunately for him his enemy expected him. Patty sat at the top of the stairs where she held a small, purple plastic bucket of marbles, bottle of cooking oil, and some good ol' slicked up bars of soap that were also in a plastic bucket, except it was colored blue instead of purple and was slightly larger. Smirking evilly she waited for the sound of approaching footsteps before she peered over the top step. "Time for a trip an slip!" Patty giggled at seeing a furious Kid fast approaching. She dumped the bucket of marbles first with the bottle of oil following it in quick succession, spilling over the top step and down over the next several steps.

Kid had, had his foot on the eighth step up when the marbles came down. He gave a cry as he almost slipped, catching himself at the last moment and grabbing the stair rail for support as he kicked some marbles out of his way and continued his trek up the stairs. Unbeknownst to him, Patty then dumped the bucket of soap letting the slick bars tumble and slide down the stairs. Kid gasped as his foot made contact with a soapy surface, losing balance he almost fell again. Grunting he held the stair rail so tight his knuckles turned white. Forcing himself to stay upright he watched where he stepped and kept on. _Patty_, he thought doggedly, _you're so dead! Wait until I get my hands on you an-_ These dire thoughts were halted seconds after his foot met the slick, oily steps near the top that were drenched in cooking oil. Crying out Kid fell backwards, tumbling down the stairs he heard someone scream and another person cheer. He couldn't distinguish voices as he fell, landing at the bottom where he heard a loud _CRACK_ before giving a sharp wail of agony.

"Kid!" Liz rushed to his side where she knelt trying to see if he were okay, but he pushed her away, getting up and charging up the stairs. He managed with great difficulty to make it to the top, but the second he made it a plastic bucket was slammed upside his head sending him back. Halfway down the stairs another loud cracking noise came to his ears. Once his body landed at the bottom of the stairs he couldn't move. Kid barely heard Patty's victory cheers accompanied by Liz's screams...his world faded to black...and all sound gradually ceased.

* * *

**Is it weird that I torment the characters that I like/love? I really dunno what that's about. Anyway, as stated at the beginning I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope the gore factor was okay for those of you who read through it. And for those who couldn't handle it...uh, yea...I _did_ post a warning, ya know. Lolz. I don't think it was that bad!**

**:)**

**Good-Byez for now! See ya again next chapter! x)**


	43. Chapter 43

"Ugh...my head...is killing me." Spirit groaned.

He tried to sit up only to find himself pinned to the couch with a certain purple-haired woman sitting on top of him painting her nails. Normally this sort of thing would have been a huge turnon, but as it turns out having an alcohol induced migraine could really ruin that. Groaning he winced at hearing Blair's response to his complaint, "Maybe if you stopped drinking so much before passing out then it wouldn't be so bad."

"Huh? Blair? What're you...doing...sitting on me?"

"You were in the way and I didn't wanna wake you so here I am!"

"Could you please get off me?"

"Yeah, sure." Blair got off after a few more seconds, careful to not touch the furniture since her nails were still drying. "Oh, by the way, Spirit, you got mail yesterday. It looked important so I just tossed it on the kitchen table."

"Oh...great...thanks."

He first poured himself some orange juice so he could down some Tylenol before he took notice of the package. It did look rather official with a big red tag slapped on the front reading, Top Secret...it wasn't something Spirit was used to seeing...naturally he had no idea what to do with it so he opened it up. Inside there was a small black box that looked rather dull and unimportant. Opening it he tossed the box aside on the tabletop...

_What the fuck?!_ His green eyes popped open. The box trembled in his hands before he tossed it across the room where it clattered to the floor spilling out the contents.

Meanwhile Spirit was bent over, having fallen from his chair, throwing everything he currently had in his stomach up. Bile burned his throat while tears burned his eyes. Crawling his way over to the phone, Spirit hugged the wall for several minutes as he tried to get his nerves back together. Punching in numbers he ignored Blair's screams when she came to see what was wrong.

Death's voice answered two rings later, "Hello, Spirit? What're you calling me so early for?"

"You and the others need to get over here ASAP!"

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"Get over here! It's...fuck...it's-"

* * *

"A package?" Kid blinked in confusion as Liz dropped the wrapped up box into his lap, which was covered by his bed sheets. Bandages were wrapped tightly around his head, others twisted up and around one arm. He looked up to the girl who had gave it to him. "Someone just left this on our doorstep?"

"Yeah." Liz nodded, giving the package a suspicious look. "Funny...no address or anything...just got your name on it and says 'top secret' on the front."

"Maybe it's a get well present!" Patty chirped cheerily. "Maybe Crona got you a present!"

"I doubt that Patty. Nobody even knows Kid was hurt yet."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I mean, it's not that bad!"

"My arm and wrist were sprained," he protested, "and I got a concussion-"

"It wasn't serious! The nurses and doctors all fixed your arm!"

"The doctor sent you home, didn't he?!" Liz snapped, irritated by their bickering. "You should be happy nothing major was damaged!"

"I'm back on bed rest! I have to miss school an-"

"Then you should be thanking me!" Patty pouted. "Everyone hates school!"

"I don't!"

"Could you two quit arguing for one minute?" Liz grunted. "Kid, open your damn package. Patty, stop fooling around we need to go get the car fixed!"

"Fine." Kid sighed.

"Kay." Patty giggled, following her sister from Kid's room leaving the door ajar behind her. Their footsteps gradually faded down the hall. Alone he sat the box aside, intending to ignore it and rest, but...c'mon it was a mysterious box...who _wouldn't _open it? Tearing the wrapping paper off he stared at the shabby black box beneath with a derisive glare. Who'd send a gift or anything in such a thing? It looked so...bad...not asymmetrical bad, just...pitiful.

Nonetheless, Kid opened it to find a slip of paper alongside a yellow envelope that was lying inside. Picking it up he found the slip of paper was a short note, humming he pushed the box off his bed, sitting upright fully, eyeing it curiously. It was quite short reading as follows,

_You don't know what you have done, nor what you are getting into by staying so close to such a malviolent, yet fragile spirit. If it breaks then you will pay the price, which is why I urge you to break ties with the demon you have entangled yourself with before it is too late. I send you this word of warning alongside evidence to open your eyes to this demon's evil ways. -M.B._

What did that mean? He had a feeling of dread forming deep within him as he eyed the envelop that contained the so-called 'evidence' he had to see. Silent and cautious he opened it and tipped it over to find several pictures slid out neatly, falling to his bed sheets where they lay on top of each other in a cluttered pile. It took him a moment, but once he had them straightened out and focused on the photos his face flushed a crimson red, mouth dropping open in horror at all the exposed flesh and bone. It took longer than a moment before he lost all color...realizing that the bodies, thankfully not human, but were...viciously mutilated...some barely recognizable.

Numerous pictures tormented him, horrified him. One in particular caught his eye...his body stiffened...it went cold...stomach twisting as he stared at it in disbelief. _It has to be fake_, he swallowed before he started to silently wonder...fearing...that it _was _real. Turning it over he saw some words scrawled on the back in red ink. His golden orbs narrowed at the words then closed to shut out the horrid image. It was terrifying...and yet...it was also very...

...condemning.

Horror leaked from his soul to his eyes and spread throughout his body like a disease. Sweat beads formed on the back of his neck, hands shaking, dropping the picture as he covered his face with his hands while feelings of confused anger and bitter despair washed over him. The picture fluttered from the bed, falling down to the floor, landing so that the white back of the photo was facing up. It has to be fake...it has to be...never before had his stomach felt so upset, not even when he was beaten down and facing Stein or when Crona was hurt...his heart ached, torn between logic and emotions once more. How was he to react? Kid didn't know...he just knew that something was building up...he needed to let it out...he had to or he would suffer a mental meltdown!

At first Kid wasn't sure if he would rather throw up or scream. The latter sounded better, less messy, so he let loose with a furious, bloodcurdling cry that ripped through the stillness of the house.

* * *

"What do you think this means?" Spirit asked Joe who was standing beside him, sipping coffee while Nygus examined the box's horrific contents. Spirit avoided watching, still queasy from what he had seen earlier.

"From what I can gather it means this creep knows where you live and was trying to send you a message."

"What message?" Spirit scoffed. "The freak just sent me a package of-"

"You live with your teenage daughter and a woman. Use your imagination."

Spirit paled drastically. That sick feeling came back instantly. "I-I need to go check on Maka." He started to leave, only to be stopped by Joe who grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him back. Spirit growled, shoving Joe away glaring at him angrily. "Get off me! I have to make sure my daughter is okay, dammit!"

"I'm sure she's fine. The hospital staff wouldn't let a stranger in to see-"

"I don't care!" He snapped. His eyes glared angrily at Joe who was beginning to look annoyed with his antics that bordered on becoming hysterical. "I need to make sure she's safe and well protected for myself! You can handle this Jack The Ripper shit, you can stomach it and not worry about other people getting hurt, but I'm not like that! I have to make sure Maka is okay!"

"Calm down! Use your head, you need to help us out here first-"

"No way! Nothing is more important than my Maka's safety and if I get fired over it then fine screw this job I'll just find work elsewhere!"

"Hey, hey! What's with all the shouting?"

"Spirit wants to leave to see his daughter when he needs to stay here an-"

"Shut the hell up! I just want to see that Maka is safe!"

"Okay."

"Huh?" Both men gawked at him.

"I said 'okay', as in that's okay. You may go."

"You...are you...being serious right now?" Spirit sputtered. "This isn't...some sick joke...is it? You mean...I can...I can _really _leave?"

"Yah." Death nodded. He gave Spirit a soft smile in a display of understanding. "I get it. If something like this happened to me then I'd want to make sure my child was safe first, too. Nothing is more important to me than my Kiddo! So if you wish you can go see to Maka."

Joe sighed in obvious disapproval.

"Oh thank you," Spirit beamed happily, "thank you so much!" If one didn't know better they'd think the man to be glowing in adoration. "You're the best boss ever! I think I'm actually tempted to hug you right now!"

"Uh-huh," Death replied with a vague shadow of annoyance, "just get out of here Spirit."

"Sure thing!" He exclaimed cheerily before bolting out the door. The front door opened and slammed shut a few minutes later, but everyone could still hear him shout, "PAPA'S COMING, MAKA!"

Joe then gave his employer a questioning gaze, "Was that really a good idea?"

"Whereas I do sympathize," Death admitted, "I knew he'd just have sulked and been a bother the entire time. It's best to have him out of the way for now, especially since Azusa is on her way over with Justin. The last thing we need is for all of them to get in a fight."

"Good thinking. But...is it really a good idea to let Justin in on this?"

"Why not? If we kept him away it'd just look suspicious. We'll let him look around, take notes, gather data, all the usual stuff. However, it's up to you to investigate him and make sure copies are made so that if anything goes missing we'll have backup files. You're the one who holds our most valuable information, after all."

"It's a real pain, but I hear you. I just don't know how I'm going to go about investigating those two. They're both so-"

_Clap, clap!_

"Buttataki!" Azusa called. "Enough chatting! I need you to fill me in on what's going on!"

"Right..." Joe sighed. Internally, he was groaning with a sense of depression setting in and glumly thinking, _This is gonna be a long day..._

* * *

Classes just weren't any fun without Kid or Maka, even Soul and Black*Star made school seem more entertaining. Crona sighed, finding that with them all out she was bored out of her mind, not to mention more vulnerable.

Bullies had tended to stay away because of Maka's fierce chop, Soul's intimidating appearance, and Black*Star's threat to toss anyone who picked on her through a window, but with them all out...nobody was scared of just Crona...she was a weak antisocial loser as far as they were concerned. So Crona spent the day trying to deal with her peers teasing and pestering since her 'body guards' weren't present. Crona wished she could do something about it, but she didn't want to get into a fight or sent to the principal's office...she wouldn't know how to deal with that...

She barely knew how to deal with the teasing.

Nobody had made fun of her to her face before because of her friends. Now girls were talking about her and laughing at her, some guys shoved her and called her names, others attacked from a distance by tossing balled up paper wads at her or spit balls...it was as gross as it was hurtful...not that she could do anything about it since she brought it on herself. Her years hanging around her friends had lulled her into a false sense of security so she hadn't expected to be treated badly just because they were gone. The only time she was truly safe was in the cafeteria because she was able to sit between Ox and Harvar with Tsubaki on the opposite side of the table with Kim and Jackie. Crona was just thankful when it was all finally over.

The bell rang and she gathred her things more than ready to get out of there. She wanted to go see Kid and lean on him for a few seconds.

She missed him and wanted to spend some time with him for a little bit. Besides, she was a little curious as to why he hadn't been to school. Crona supposed he was busy visiting Maka...she didn't want to think bad thoughts...didn't want to think of Kid getting sick, dealing with the flu or...something worse. She tried to keep positive as she made her way to Kid's house. The entire way she swore there were eyes burning into the back of her. Ignoring it she kept on her way, supposing it was just her imagination seeing as she didn't hear or see anyone in particular. Some strangers on the streets, but nobody she knew, nobody that followed her. Arriving at Kid's home shortly she found the front door to be unlocked, entering she cringed at the sound of someone screaming. It sounded angry and hurt.

_Kid?!_

Running through the house Crona rushed for the stairs moving her legs as fast as she could to get to his room where she found the door ajar, slowing her pace she pushed it open to peer in. Kid sat in bed hands covering his mouth and what looked to be photographs scattered about everywhere. They were on the bed and on the floor along with a black box and crumpled up yellow envelope. Crona hesitated in nearing him, unsure if it were safe. His shoulders were shaking and he was muttering something to himself, hands moving up to run through his hair and...was he...angry? His shoulders shook and his face was red, beads dripped down his face, and he seemed very bothered over something. Was it those pictures? What were they? She felt instantly concerned over this, frightened and confused, "Kid?" she took a few cautious steps forward. "Wh-what's wrong? What...what is all this?"

Peering up Kid groaned at seeing the pinkette. He was despairing so much...

Why...why did _she_, of all people, have to show up at a time like this? She looked scared, concerned, making his stomach twist further. _She can't see these pictures! _The rational part of his mind screamed. "C-Crona stay back!" he warned, hoping she'd back off. She didn't. His sputtering worried her further prompting her to come nearer. He started to gather the pictures up as best he could with one hand, shoving them into the black box. Crona still approached, wanting to help, but a look of warning from Kid told her to keep her distance.

"What's going on?" she mumbled, taking a step back. "I was just trying to help."

"I know, but...you...I just...I'm almost done, okay?"

Nodding she sighed, watching as he finished gathering the photographs. He shoved the little black box beneath his bed, kicking the envelop under along with it before facing Crona who was still very confused as well as concerned over his behavior, which was understandable considering he had bandages wrapped around his head as well as his right arm, and was scrambling to collect all those pictures like a madman. He tried to compose himself, looking at her for a long moment...silent...studying her...silently rejecting what he'd seen. No matter how real it seemed...it was a lie.

"I'm sorry." Kid muttered sheepishly. "I just...got some bad mail...don't worry about it! It's nothing!"

"That's a r-relief." she sighed. "I was w-worried it was s-something terrible. I'm glad y-you're okay." She stood holding an arm and looking at him with a faint blush. The ensuing silence was uncomfortable...she tried to not stare at him, but couldn't help to notice how he stared at her.

_What's he staring at?_ She wondered self-consciously. _Is there something wrong with my face?_

A hand went up to smooth her hair down some while she lightly touched her face with the other. "What are you doing?" Kid finally asked in an attempt to break the tension. Crona stopped touching her face to clasp her hands together behind her back, looking away from him shyly as she gave a shrug. Kid knew she was most likely thinking something was wrong with her, he'd been around her long enough to realize such things right away. She could be predictable like that at times.

"You're fine," he assured her, "I was just...a little shaken...I didn't expect you to come here."

"I-I wanted to s-see you. I missed you."

"We haven't been apart too long, Crona. I saw you just yesterday. Or...don't you remember?"

She gave him a look, "Of course I remember how couldn't I? You and the others were being chased by a crazy lady." She sighed, taking a step back appearing sad and hurt. "If you don't want me here then I can leave. I'm sorry for intruding." She started to back out of the room, not wanting to go but clearly too uneasy to say so. "I-I'll see you t-tommorrow."

"No wait," he called, "you weren't intruding, Crona!"

_Why did I say that?_

"R-really?" Her dark hues glittered with hope, large and timid...face lightly flushed...and her posture nervous...her voice was so soft...she vaguely reminded him of a kicked puppy. Adorable. _Oh...right...because she's irresistible...even after..._ Kid wanted to chuckle at his thoughts coupled with how she was acting. Crona padded over towards him, hesitating when she was about a foot away, seeming uncertain if she were truly allowed to get closer. Kid sighed, grinning. He really didn't want her in his room while those pictures were there, but at the same time he just wanted to be with her. It was a confusing situation. He couldn't just turn her away though, couldn't just crush her hopes and hurt her feeling; however, if she stayed she would probably ask questions or get curious and try to peek into the box. Kid really would not be able to explain those pictures. The best and most truthful excuse would be that they were gave to him, but how could he explain anything else about them?

Kid didn't know where they came from or who sent them...all he knew for certain was that they used the initials M.B. and that was it.

It wasn't much, but he knew that whoever they were...they wanted him away from Crona...for whatever reason, whether it was because they were trying to warn him or that they truly believed Crona to be a demon...he knew he couldn't back down...he just couldn't. Maybe if this had happened a few of weeks back then he would have gladly backed down, but not now. He couldn't leave her alone even if he wanted to. He cared too much, he let his emotions rule this time around, shoving all logic aside, because no matter how much they insisted or how much 'evidence' they presented he would disagree. For now he'd deny those pictures, deny reality, as far as he was concerned Crona was an absolute angel.

"A-are you sure I can st-stay?" She stuttered. "Y-you're o-okay with me...I'm not...b-bothering you?"

"No, you're more than welcomed here. I was just...surprised. What are you doing here? I thought you had to go home?"

"Not really...I mean...I can be a little late...umm...I-I just...needed to see you..."

"Because you missed me?" He grinned, noticing how her blush darkened, jittery body jumping a bit like he'd just read her mind. Sputtering nonsense for a few painful seconds she eventually stopped and nodded. Blushing, beet red, as she nervously asked what had happened to him. This led to a lengthy explanation that ended after he got home the previous night from the hospital after having been diagnosed. "I'm s-sorry, b-but what about..."

_Here it comes_, he dreaded, _she's going to ask about that box!_

"...uh...about y-your...d-dad?"

"Dad?"

"Y-yeah. Y-you said he was at w-work when it happened. D-does he know?"

"No. Liz made me take a vow of silence. She's scared he'll throw her and Patty out if he knew about it."

"H-he wo-wouldn't do that...would he...K-Kid?"

"I honestly don't know." He murmured. It was the truth, he really didn't know if his father would get angry enough to get rid of the girls. Kid doubted it, but he's been wrong before. "He can be a papa bear at times; nevertheless, I doubt he'd throw them out over this considering they've done worse things before. He would probably just give us all a good scolding."

"Th-that's lucky," Crona giggled, sitting next to him, seeming much more relaxed. "You know...I-I had originally th-thought...I th-thought you were v-visiting Maka today. I'm s-sorry you got h-hurt."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. I'm actually...a bit glad...if I hadn't gotten hurt then you wouldn't be here now. We wouldn't have gotten the chance to be together. So, think of it as a good thing."

"O-okay! Oh, umm, should I...b-be happy about it?"

"You don't have to be," he chuckled, placing a hand over hers. Squeaking a bit she bit her lower lip and tensed. He smiled, gently removing a loose strand of hair from her face, brushing it away and tucking it behind her ear. She was blushing darkly, not yet smiling though he could tell she was excited from the way her eyes sparkled. "Although, I think I would prefer you being happy. You have a very pretty smile, Crona." He could hear her breathing halt for a moment at hearing this, turning her face away in embarrassment she resisted the urge she had to squeal giddily. She didn't want to seem weird or anything but she loved it when he gave her such nice compliments. It almost made her question if her perception of herself was wrong...almost...

"Th-thank you." She held his hand gently, staring down at their clasped hands with a shaky grin. "I like it when you s-smile too. It's n-nice."

"I enjoy your company. You're a very...wonderful...person."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes. How could I not?"

"If that's what you think...then...I don't care what anyone says."

"I didn't know people were saying things." Kid murmured, a protective glint flickering in his eyes. "What are they saying about you?"

"Well, not ab-about me...ex-exactly...more like t-to me. It's nothing that concerns you, really."

"I still want to know," he said, gently wrapping his bandaged arm around her shoulders in an attempt to be comforting. It seemed to work since she leaned against him, breathing softly, relaxing against him.

"They just...called me names...mostly."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"I-it's okay," she assured him, moving away to sit up, staring down at her lap with a blank expression. "I c-can deal with it."

"That isn't something you _should _have to deal with, Crona."

"An-and...everyone th-thinks...you're being f-forced to be w-with me."

"Forced?" Kid blinked, confused. "How?"

"Th-they say y-your dad m-made St-Stein be okay with our r-relationship to h-help with your OCD."

"In case you haven't noticed he isn't..." Kid's voice trailed off.

_"I know you'll take care of Crona. I'll admit that I don't fully understand your intentions, but I've been told you're willing to protect her from others who are willing to harm her."_

When Stein said that was he basically saying he was okay with them then? That's sort of what it sounded like. Kid couldn't argue this rumor like he wanted to. What if his dad really had-

No! Only a fool would think badly of his father like that! _The very idea is utterly ridiculous_, Kid knew this to be true in his heart. His father wouldn't do something like that and even if he somehow _did _manage to convince Stein to chill and let him stay around Crona there was no way he'd do it just to help get rid of Kid's OCD. That was absurd. His father wasn't one to use people especially not someone as sweet and naive as Crona, who was...

"Asymmetrical..."

"Hmm? Wh-what'd you say?"

"I...you...I just realized...you aren't symmetrical!"

"You m-mean my hair?" A hand went up to rest in her uneven pink strands, self-consciously smoothing it out, as she chanced to glance warily at Kid who looked rather shocked as he stared at her long and hard. "It's...asymmetrical?"

"Yes! Exactly! And your posture isn't straight an-"

Crona stared at him in panic, shocked by his outbursts, "Are you j-just now n-noticing?"

"No, but-"

"Do you hate me now?"

"No! I couldn't hate you if I tried, but when I think about it...maybe they were right..."

"Do you hate your dad?"

"No. I just-"

"O-okay, so c-calm down." Crona said, gingerly cupping his face so they were staring straight at each other. "Th-think happy th-thoughts like I do s-sometimes when I'm sad. Think about nice things like c-candy...or butterflies...or your f-favorite friends...flowers c-can make people happy too." She let him go, hands resting in her lap as she closed her eyes, visualizing these items that caused her to give a soft smile as a peaceful sense of calm washed over her. "S-soft f-fabrics...love...that m-makes everyone happy, I think. Ice cream...p-plum ice cream is great...umm, I-I'm running out of ha-happy things...c-could you help me?"

"The number eight, the sun, a full moon, cake, cleaning, triangles, circles, seashells..."

Taking a deep breath he let it out to find Crona was staring at him. Her eyes were filled with love, so strong and tender...so powerful...no, there was no way she was a 'demon'. Demons didn't love and the emotion shown so strongly in her beautiful dark eyes. She cared about him, she loved him, and he loved her back. Kid loved her so much. Blinking he looked away, face burning slightly, as he tried to find out why she looked at him so. He came up blank. Kid knew he was a mess...so obsessed over symmetry that it made him near suicidal...unable to stand even a little clutter...he could be annoying, bothersome...not to mention he wasn't always the nicest person to be around, certainly not the easiest to live with, and yet...

Crona still loved him, even when he wasn't kind to her or slipped up and caused her distress. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't going to complain. She's a very nice girl and he really liked, no...loved...yes, that sounded right. Kid loved Crona, whether it was as strong as her love he wasn't yet sure, but he supposed that time would tell. He hoped their relationship lasted a long time and didn't end with them unable to be friends because even if they didn't stay a couple Kid hoped they could at least be good friends. Crona was fun to hang out with, she was compassionate, and she understood him and even shared some of his tastes.

Although they were worlds apart and quite different he was able to look past it. Kid could accept her...imperfections...oh god, she had _so _many flaws...nevertheless, Kid was willing to accept them, even work with her to look past them. Crona had some bad qualities, but she also possessed some very good qualities, which he thought easily outweighed the bad.

"Kid, th-thank you."

"For what?"

"F-for being here," she quietly responded, "h-holding my hand, an-and making me s-smile...sometimes...I f-feel like you're the only p-person who can make me this ha-happy."

"I bet I can make you even happier."

"Hmm?" Before she could fully process that she found him leaning in close, soon closing the gap between them. He smiled gently, pressing his lips against hers, watching as she squeezed her eyes shut and timidly pressed back. Kid could feel and see her face heating up, turning from a light shade of pink to a passionate variation of red. It made his smile a bit brighter, as he gently stroked her silky pink hair. Her lips twitched against his own seeming to go between a grin and a frown, eventually settling into a modest smile. Crona wasn't too sure how to deal with this...contact...it wasn't as brief as it had once been. She also noticed there was more emotion put into it on Kid's behalf. It made her heart skip a beat as she pressed back, though she was incredibly nervous the entire time. What if she did this wrong? Would it make Kid sad again? She didn't want him to be sad again. Crona supposed she was doing okay since he wasn't stopping. Kissing back she soon found herself slowly losing her self-consciousness to enjoy this moment intimacy.

Timid and uncertain she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a shy sort of hug to keep him close.

Kid decided to try going a step further and gave her lip a quick lick. He almost jumped when she gave a sharp squeak in response. She removed her lips from his and he expected her to be cross with him, instead she seemed rather confused. It was a bit of a relief. He was sure she'd be angry at him for being so bold. Luckily there was no sign of anger, just that love mingled in with utter confusion. "Wh-why did you do that?" she asked quietly, flushed and uncertain. Kid hadn't expected that question. _Is she really a virgin...or just pretending?_ he had to wonder, recalling how experienced she'd seemed so many times beforehand. Not to mention the fact they'd done this before. He vaguely wondered if it had just been because the medication was wearing off. He didn't have much time to think on it as he faced her questioning eyes, so innocent and caring.

"Umm, it's...no, just...just forget about it. I shouldn't have-"

"N-no! I-it's okay, Kid, I-I'm just not sure...what you want me to do...am I supposed to lick you back?"

"No, actually that's not...it's...hard for me to explain."

She slightly tilted her head to the side like a curious feline might.

"Don't you remember us doing something like this before?"

"No, not really. I-I mean it s-seems familiar, b-but...m-maybe it's j-just because B-Black*S-Star once s-said this is how S-Soul k-kisses Ma-Maka. H-he c-called it...F-frenching...I th-think."

"I see." Kid wasn't going to press this issue. If she claims to have forgotten then he'd leave it at that. He'd go along with her story...for now, anyway. "Well, did he say anything else? Like...how it's supposed to work?" He felt so embarrassed talking about this. His face would surely combust if he didn't stop it from heating up. Part of him, that logical side, was urging him to dismiss the idea because surely it grossed Crona out. She wasn't exactly a very...intimate person...the most intimate they'd ever gotten was...back when she attempted to..rape him? Kid still wasn't sure what her intentions had been back then, but did it really matter? She'd lost her mind. _It isn't who she really is_, he reminded himself, _it's that damn medication. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't- _

"I-it's okay. I-I think I'd l-like to s-see how it f-feels."

_Say what?!_ He turned to stare at her. This was rather shocking...he'd expected her to dismiss the idea, but...she wants to try it? Was that a good idea? He wasn't too certain anymore. Kid started to say something, maybe he was about to protest, perhaps even question her, but whatever he planned to say vanished and was wiped clean from his memory when she timidly placed her lips back against his, placing a quick lick to his lower lip.

Kid was quite surprised, but still complied to her wishes and let Crona slip her tongue into his mouth. She wasn't very experienced, clearly, barely feeling around or anything. She didn't know what to do beyond this point. Kid was quick to help her out, using his tongue to coax hers further back. He pressed his tongue against hers slightly massaging it. Moaning Crona gave a squeak at that noise she made. The way Kid smiled helped her relax some, even encouraged her to become a little braver. Kid shuddered lightly at feeling the small, timid appendage withdraw to move across his lips, signaling that he needed to open his mouth a little more. He was more than happy to oblige her, teasing her as he started to move over into her mouth where her tongue cowered briefly before getting drawn into a short lived game that Kid won with ease.

His hands moved up and down her sides, slowly...sensually...feeling each curve...every rib as they moved back and forth. Her heart was beating rapidly now, he could feel it. Growing a bit bold he moved them over, pausing for a few minutes at how Crona tensed when his hands had moved over her smooth stomach. He felt the lean muscles there move slightly as she untensed. Crona kept her eyes shut, flushed bright red, as she moaned and shuddered at these new pleasant sensations Kid was sparking in her. She tried to ignore his hands as they felt around, concentrating more on their kiss, but she was starting to get a little nervous. Breaking their contact Kid took a deep breath watching as Crona panted, seeming confused once more, dark eyes half-lidded that were slightly clouded searched his own clouded honey hues for an answer that came sooner than expected when he began to unbutton the collar to her dress.

She didn't protest or question it, helping him out with a shaky hand that undid two of the buttons with ease while he finished the job leaving it open to expose her pallid throat, still lightly marred from the last time they did this. Leaning in Kid placed tender kisses against her neck, right where he knew she was most sensitive.

Squealing sharply at the intense sensations Crona leaned in closer, not sure why, but knowing she wanted more of that feeling. Her arms had stopped hugging him and her hands were holding onto his shoulders, gripping them tightly, as Kid's hands went down lower...not that she noticed...too busy enjoying the treatment he was giving her neck. Kid practically felt her hip bones jaunting out from beneath her black dress as his hands dared to go a bit lower. He stopped at her thighs pressing down lightly, glad it produced a soft moan rather than a startled cry.

Kid felt her body shudder at the pressure applied to her small thighs. She was so hot with beads of sweat forming and dripping down her beautiful form that was pressed so close to his.

"K-Kid! I f-feel...s-so...so st-strange..." She sputtered, shaking all the more.

Glancing down he could see her thighs rubbing together beneath the black fabric. He removed his hands, instead placing them on either side of her as he went back to working on her neck, abusing the skin and leaving fresh marks. Crona enjoyed it, though still felt that strange feeling building, growing stronger with each affectionate nip and lick Kid applied to her flushed, sensitive flesh. She didn't pay attention to how their position was shifting, not really paying much mind to anything other than those pleasant feelings and weird sounds Kid's ministrations were dragging out of her feeble being that writhed and squirmed beneath him. Easing off Kid left her lying on the mattress a panting, squirming mess. Kid smiled gently, admiring how beautiful she was even in such a disorganized state.

He admired her for a moment longer before he noticed how her dress had hiked up during all this. It was pulled up way past her calves, nearly exposing her thighs, which seemed to still rub together in need. It didn't take long for his hands to move from her sides back to her trembling thighs, lifting her dress up some more to get a view of her visibly wet panties. Breath hitching he wasn't sure where to go with this.

"Wha-what a-are...y-you..." Words were lost on her as she tried to regain her breath, uncertain why he'd just pulled her dress up like he had.

"Hoping to make you feel good." Kid replied curtly, pressing a reassuring kiss to her swollen lips. Crona gave a soft moan, partly sitting up, groaning in disappointment when he pulled away. She bit her lower lip, wondering if this were a good idea, as her nervousness having changed to something much darker. "I-I don't...ah!" Her second thoughts were cut off as he ran a hand over one of her thighs. He enjoyed how smooth and silky the skin was as well as how it made Crona shiver. She was so sensitive...so cute and virginal...her face had became rather dark...her dark eyes shut, reopening to become half-lidded...she starts...quaking. Her body craved that feeling, but everything else told her it was a bad idea...it had to stop...

And...it did...

...after she kicked him off, sending him halfway across the room, much to Kid's, and her own, shock.

Sitting up she pressed her thighs together, pulling down her dress. "I-I di-didn't m-mean t-to...I j-just didn't... " She could only stutter, shaking her head, as the tears continued to flow. "I-I'm...s-sorry...I di-didn't..."

"It's...okay," Kid wheezed, holding an arm around his ribs and giving a pained wince, "I deserved that."

Surprisingly...Crona didn't disagree...she sat quietly, sniffling and shaking all over. Kid analyzed her from his place on the floor, having regained his ability to breath. He studied her hard for a long moment, regretting having gone so far, but something else bothered him much more than his actions. It was how Crona responded...this wasn't the first time she freaked out...

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."

"Wh-why w-were you...I-I d-don't understand!"

"I liked you...I like you a lot and I guess...I just got carried away. I'm very sorry. I know that won't make up for this, but I-"

Crona shook her head, shoving him away. Getting up she headed for the door followed by Kid. She didn't seem to notice as she made her way downstairs where she grabbed her bag heading for the door, stopped when Kid grabbed her arm. Whimpering she cowered away from him, staring at him with a weary gaze. "Crona, we need to talk about this." he watched as her expression softened a bit, though that bothersome fear was still present. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I swear that wasn't my intentions. Please, don't-"

"D-don't what?"

"Don't...hate me...don't leave...I promise I won't-"

"N-no, you're j-just g-going to h-hurt me!"

"No I won't! I swear that's the last thing I want to do!"

"Y-you're l-lying!" She sobbed, trembling under his gaze. Her mouth twitched up in a nervous smile as her voice broke due to her building hysteria. "Y-you w-want t-to...y-you...w-want to...h-hurt me...th-that's all y-you w-want!"

"What makes you so sure?" He questioned, staring at her firmly, mouth drawn in a tight line as he tried to understand her reasoning. "All I was trying to do was make you feel good, make you happy, so what makes you so sure that I want to harm you?"

"I-I j-just know...I don't know how, b-but I j-just...just...kn-know!"

"Crona, I would never hurt you."

She sniffled, seeming uncertain, her eyes shook and poured more tears.

"I promise," he watched her expression soften, breaking all mistrust and doubt as she took a step forwards, "I would never do anything to hurt you." her body shook as she took another step forwards. "I love you." His voice sincere and warm told her only truth breaking the final barrier that held her back. She then, more or less, fell into Kid who hugged her warmly. She hugged back, though she shook and sobbed against him seeming so broken...it hurt Kid to see her like this...and it hurt him more to know...it was his entire fault...he'd hurt Crona. "I promise I won't ever hurt you again." he soothed, knowing he'd just about lost her, just about ruined everything.

"I-it's not...n-not all...y-your f-fault...I d-don't kn-know why I-I'm l-like this I j-just...don't kn-know..."

"We don't have do that, not if it scares you or makes you uncomfortable."

"Y-you're n-not m-mad?" she sniffled, her shaking easing up slightly. Her wet gaze turned up to momentarily meet his soft hues only to dart back down after half a second.

"No, it's okay," he whispered, just happy she wasn't upset at him or frightened anymore. She seemed very grateful, murmuring a bunch of 'thank you's over and over...quietly sniffling and gently hugging him...before the sound of the door, not too far from them, opening caused her to back off with a surprised squeak.

A few moments later the pinkette found herself tackled into a hug by Patty while Liz stood looking dumbfounded at the door, clueless as to why Crona was there in the first place.

* * *

Maka scowled, wishing she could move more than just her feet as her father hugged and kissed her, gushing about how he was so happy she was okay while all she wanted to do was bash his skull in with the heaviest object in the room. He managed to calm down long enough to give her a drink of water and take some minor verbal abuse, which caused the redhead to sink into an hour long depression that eventually lifted. Composed, though wiping the tears and snot from his face, Spirit sat next to her sighing he slowly remembered why he'd came to check up on his little angel. Paling he swallowed, giving a shaky exhale.

Glancing up to his daughter he knew he had to choose between her and the case. It was no contest. He chose his daughter, but...he couldn't just back down. If he did then how long before other people abandon the case? What if more people died or the killer got away? He couldn't have that...but...at the same time...he couldn't let Maka get hurt...

What to do?

He cared about Maka more than anything or anyone, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to just up and quit. If he did then his conscious would count the next death as blood on his hands. What could he do to prevent it? He didn't know if he'd be able to live with that guilt...yet...he'd simply die if anything happened to Maka...if he lost her...it'd be the most heart-rendering thing ever...the worst, most painful...shit, he was stuck, either way something regrettable would be a result to his choice.

What to do? Looking at Maka for a long moment he tried to figure out what he could do to turn this around to make it into a win, win situation.

And that...was when...he got an idea.

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long to get out! I've been really occupied lately, plus I suffered a short bout of writer's block halfway through this and tried clearing my mind through writing some one-shots. It helped and I was able to complete this! I'm glad you've been enjoying this and am even gladder some of you are trying to figure this out!_**

**_x3_**

**_Thanks for all the support, ideas, and inspiration! I'll try toget next chapter out quicker next time, kay?_**

**_See ya all next time! :)_**


End file.
